Coming of Age I
by kougasl0ver
Summary: Inuyasha is in heat for the first time and it's up to Sesshomaru and Inutaisho to help him out. For the 18 crowd only! Modern Day. Notice; Incest, Bondage, BDSM, various kinks, if these upset you please steer clear. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

All right, here's the start of my newest fic. It's going to be largely inucest between Inuyasha/ Inutaisho/ and Sesshomaru, though Kouga might show up at some part. It's a modern day fic, and there will be toys and some bondage likely. Also, there will be a slight shouta theme to it; as Inuyasha is about thirteen in the story. Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters; they're Rumiko Takahashi's (lucky!). I don't make any money; these just amuse me and take up my spare time. Please Read and Review!!!

Inuyasha woke up in his large bed. He looked around his room, realizing painfully that it was Monday. He slowly got out of bed and slid his boxers off before walking into his bathroom. He stepped into the shower and started to wash his lean frame off. Even though he had a massive appetite, he never gained weight, thanks to his being half inu youkai. As Inuyasha washed himself off, he detected a faint, unfamiliar scent coming off of him. Whatever it was, it wasn't washing off, so he just moved onto his hair, running shampoo and conditioner through the long silky silver tresses. Inuyasha got out of the shower and dried himself off with one of the soft towels hanging on a rack next to him. After ten minutes with the hair dryer, Inuyasha walked out naked into his room to get dressed. He picked a pair of black boxers, jeans and a red T-shirt. He put his shoes on and walked down to the kitchen of his father's mansion. Luckily, one of the cooks had already made hot cinnamon rolls, and Inuyasha tore into one. As he was eating, his large and powerful father descended the stairs from his bedroom and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Inuyasha."

"Good morning, dad."

"Ready to go to school?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Can I just stay home for these last two days?"

"No, just hang in there and you'll be off for two weeks."

"Alright."

"How about this. If you go today and tomorrow, you can take off any other three days you want."

"Deal."

"Good. Now we should get going."

The two exited the house and got in Inutaisho's current favorite ride, an all black 1969 Dodge Charger R/T. Next to the muscle car were a Lamborghini Reventon, a Porsche Cayenne Turbo S, an Aston Martin DBS, and a Bentley Brooklands. The two got into the Charger and Inutaisho fired up the HEMI V8, the modified engine unleashing 600 horses upon the road. Inutaisho shifted into first and roared out of the driveway. He shot up the street and shifted into second. Inutaisho shifted up into third as the car shot up onto the freeway. The Charger shifted into fourth at 90 miles an hour, the engine comfortably purring, happy to be running at such a speed. The nice perk of being a dai youkai was that Inutaisho could really get away with anything, including speeding. It didn't take Inutaisho long to get Inuyasha to school. The Charger rolled to a stop out front of the exclusive school and Inuyasha stepped out of the fearsome machine.

"I'll pick you up after school today."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

As Inutaisho drove away, he pulled out his cell phone and called his elder son, Sesshomaru. The younger full inu answered his phone as he sat down in his office, which was placed next to his father's massive office in their corporation's headquarters.

"Hello."

"Sesshomaru, are you able to talk?"

"Of course, what's on your mind father?"

"It's Inuyasha. It's finally happening."

"I see. Oh well, do you want to handle it or should I?"

"Well, I'll handle it but I would appreciate your help."

"Getting too old there are we, old man?"

"Shut up, runt." The dai youkai said with a chuckle.

"Alright, I'll have a lot of business tonight so I'll be home tomorrow."

"That sounds good. Inuyasha will be happy to see you; he hasn't seen his older brother in a while."

"I know. I miss my otouto, though this deal should be done tonight so I can take off for a little while."

"Awesome. See you tomorrow Sesshomaru."

"See you then dad."

Inutaisho put his phone back in his pocket and headed towards his massive home.

Inuyasha walked into the school and went to his locker. As he got his books, he felt a presence behind him. Inuyasha turned around to see his best friend Miroku. Inuyasha and Miroku had been friends since kindergarten.

"Hey Miroku, what's up?"

"Not much, I'm surprised you're here. I thought you would call out today and tomorrow."

"I wanted to, but my dad said if I come today and tomorrow I can take three days off later."

"Nice. Your dad rocks."

"Yeah, he is awesome."

Inuyasha and Miroku went to their first class, which was Biology. After suffering through that, they went to Math, Social Studies, and English. Finally, they both had gym. After that, Inuyasha bid farewell to Miroku and walked out the front doors. He dodged through the people exiting and saw his father's muscle car, as well as the 6 foot 5 inu youkai himself. Inuyasha went over and got in the car, and the two left. He relaxed in the comfortable bench seat of the Charger, feeling suddenly fatigued.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired all of a sudden."

"Maybe you should take a nap when we get home."

"Yeah, I probably will. What are we having for dinner tonight, I'm starving."

"I don't know, what are you in the mood for?"

"I could really go for ribs."

"That sounds good, I'll tell the chef."

They got home and Inuyasha went up to his room. He stripped off his jeans and T-shirt and lay down on his comfortable bed. He was tired, though he kept tossing and turning, and Inuyasha noticed he was getting a hard-on. And it wouldn't go away. He finally had no choice but to slide his boxers down and start to stroke his impressive cock. Inuyasha was very impressive for someone so young; he was already seven and a half inches long. As he was stroking his cock, Inuyasha's pheromones started to release at an extreme rate. Inutaisho sensed it and went up to the hanyou's room. Inutaisho silently opened the door, only to see a sight that instantly caused his extremely large cock to harden.

"Inuyasha."

"Uh, dad what are you-"

"Relax pup, I just came to help you out with your problem."

"What?"

"You're going into your first heat puppy, so it's time for me to teach you about being intimate."

"I-uh…"

"Shhh, just let me pleasure you my little pup."

Inutaisho stripped off his shirt, tie, and pants. Inuyasha saw his father standing in only a dark blue thong, all of his bulging muscles on display. Inuyasha whined lightly on instinct, his body wanting the attention of the strong, virile alpha in front of him. Inutaisho climbed onto the bed and pressed his hanyou down lightly against the bed, before pressing his lips to the boy's. They're lips slid against each other's, before Inutaisho ran his tongue along Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha cautiously opened his mouth, and his father's velvety tongue slid inside. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his father as the full inu explored Inuyasha's mouth with his tongue. Inutaisho let out a low growl as Inuyasha's hands roamed over his side markings. Inuyasha could feel the massive bulge between his father's legs as the older demon pressed against him. Inutaisho gently broke their kiss and looked down into Inuyasha's beautiful eyes. The young boy gazed up at his powerful father, wanting him to do something though Inuyasha wasn't sure what.

"My little boy, I love you so much my Inuyasha."

"Oh Daddy, I love you too."

"Will you let me please you Inuyasha?"

"Kami yes, please make this feel better."

"Don't worry Inuyasha, you will greatly enjoy this. All you have to do is listen to what I say."

"I will, I promise."

Inutaisho kissed Inuyasha again before sliding the hanyou's boxers off completely. He then freed his own erection of its confines, sliding the thong down and off. Inuyasha blushed at the sheer size of his father; the inu daiyoukai was simply massive. Inutaisho started kissing Inuyasha again, capturing the hanyou's lips with his own. After their kiss, Inutaisho slid downwards, starting at Inuyasha's jaw and neck. He nipped along the jaw line, and then ran over the bites with his velvety tongue. Inutaisho then slid his tongue down to Inuyasha's neck and began to kiss and nip the tender flesh. He couldn't help but place a couple of possessive bites on Inuyasha's neck, the small outlines clearly marking the young beta as being taken. Inutaisho then licked down over Inuyasha's pectorals and took hold of one of Inuyasha's taught nipples with his teeth and tongue. He pinched the other with his hand while he nipped and licked the bud in his mouth. Inuyasha moaned and gasped at the actions of his father, his cock starting to drip large amounts of pre-cum. Inutaisho looked up at his son as he toyed with the small buds. After paying due attention to the opposite nipple, Inutaisho licked downwards until he reached Inuyasha's erect member. Inutaisho took a moment to lean back and look over the sight of his majestic pup, lying sprawled out on the bed, panting, and leaking out pre-cum. Though his marriage to Izayoi had ended disastrously, he had been able to sire Inuyasha, which made the rough divorce more than worthwhile. He and Izayoi had divorced when Inuyasha was four, and thanks to a ridiculously expensive lawyer Inutaisho was able to maintain full custody of his beloved son. Though he had loved Izayoi, she would never understand demon customs, and that was the main reason for their marriage failing. Izayoi catching Inutaisho with Sesshomaru hadn't helped their strained relationship either. But, neither Izayoi's refusal to adapt to demon life or his first mate's insanity didn't matter; his little boy needed him now. Inutaisho slid down and took Inuyasha's cock in his hand. He started to gently stroke Inuyasha's tender flesh, trying desperately to ignore the unfathomably sexy whimpers Inuyasha was making. After a few moments of slowly bringing Inuyasha closer to orgasm, Inutaisho took the hanyou's cock into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside of Inuyasha's cock, making the half-demon shudder in pleasure. Inutaisho took the entire length of Inuyasha's cock and started to thrust his mouth up and down on Inuyasha's cock, as his tongue ran along the length and over the head of Inuyasha's hardened manhood. It didn't take long before Inuyasha started to gasp and he felt a serious tightening in his abdomen and groin.

"Oh dad I, I'm gonna-"

"Cum for me little puppy."

Inuyasha screamed and gripped the bed sheets as he exploded; sending his seed into Inutaisho's awaiting mouth. Inutaisho quickly licked up the delicious seed, and gave a final suck to make sure he had collected all of Inuyasha's seed. Inutaisho let Inuyasha's softening member fall out of his mouth and moved to lie next to his son. Inuyasha hugged his dad, nuzzling his head in Inutaisho's neck.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too, my little Inuyasha. Now rest up puppy, and I'll be here to help you again when you wake up."

Inuyasha snuggled up against the powerful body of his father and drifted off, peaceful and contented. After lying with Inuyasha for a few minutes, Inutaisho slid out of bed and went to get his laptop. He got the computer and returned to Inuyasha's room. He sat down at a desk Inuyasha had near his bed and opened the laptop. "_I'll just finish up some business now, and when Inuyasha wakes I'll give him his next lesson in sex." _Inutaisho knew that Inuyasha would wake in a few hours thanks to his heat, which gave him enough time to take care of some loose ends in his business, and then it would be back to satisfying his youngest, and satisfying his own arousal.

Inuyasha's golden eyes fluttered open as he awakened from his brief nap. He looked over to see his father sitting at his desk, dressed only in the thong he had been wearing previously. Inuyasha felt his member start to harden at the sight and he felt his heat returning. Inutaisho sensed his puppy awakening, right as he finished the last of his business matters for the week. He saved everything and closed the laptop before returning to Inuyasha's bed. He got on and straddled Inuyasha, gently kissing the younger demon lying beneath his strong frame. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his father, pulling them closer to each other.

"Is your heat back Inuyasha?"

"Yes, it is coming back. Will you help me again, daddy?"

"Puppy, you have no idea. But, you have to relax and trust me for this. Will you?"

"I will."

"Alright, then I'm going to take you my little one. Now, I will be right back; I just need to get a couple of things." Inutaisho ran to his own room and got a bottle of lubricant, a bottle of massage oil, a couple of condoms, and a dildo. He returned to Inuyasha set the supplies down on the bed. First Inutaisho took a bit of lube and applied it to the dildo. Then, he took the dildo and inserted it into his ass gently, getting it all the way in before getting more of the lube on his fingers. He took a lubed finger and slid it into Inuyasha's tight hole. Inuyasha gasped lightly and tried to press back against the intruding object.

"Relax puppy, this is gonna feel good, I promise."

"O, okay."

Inuyasha forced himself to relax, and felt the finger slide all the way in. Inutaisho searched inside Inuyasha until he felt his finger graze Inuyasha's prostate, which caused the hanyou to buck slightly, the pleasurable sensation catching him off guard. Inuyasha tried to push himself further back onto the finger, wanting the pleasurable sensation to continue. Inutaisho was more than happy to oblige. He continued to rub the small muscle with gentle, circular strokes which were driving Inuyasha to madness. Inutaisho smoothly added a second, and then a third finger as he massaged Inuyasha's prostate, and started to stretch out his son's entrance. Using a scissoring motion with two fingers while he continued to tease Inuyasha with the third, Inutaisho quickly had Inuyasha stretched and relaxed enough to take Inutaisho's cock. Inutaisho grabbed a condom and rolled it on his massive cock. He added a good bit of lube to the outside of the condom. He pushed everything else off of the bed and got Inuyasha on his hands and knees.

"Are you ready pup?"

"Oh yeah, please take me daddy!"

"Well, when you say it so nicely, how can I resist?"

Inutaisho pressed his massive cock to Inuyasha's tight opening and slowly started to press inside the young hanyou. Inuyasha moaned as tried to squirm away from his father's monstrous length, though he was stopped by a powerful hand gripping his shoulder.

"Relax little puppy. I know it hurts, but I promise the pain will go away very soon. If you relax and let me enter you, I promise you it will be the most pleasure thing you've ever experienced." Inutaisho gripped Inuyasha's hips as he spoke, his cock lined up and pressing against Inuyasha's entrance.

"Okay, I promise not to move. Just please be gentle, you're really, really big."

"Don't worry my love; this is going to feel incredible."

Inutaisho pressed the head of his cock inside his hanyou pup, and heard his youngest moan. Inuyasha tried not to scream at the feeling of the massive object penetrating his virgin entrance. Inutaisho gently eased in another couple of inches and then drew back. He eased in and brushed Inuyasha's prostate, making the pain recede slightly from Inuyasha's mind. Inuyasha felt Inutaisho do it again and felt the pain start to be replaced by pleasure. Inutaisho started to thrust further into his pup, and soon was able to fully sheath himself in the silky passage of his youngest son.

"Kami you feel incredible little Inuyasha. I could stay inside you forever."

"Oh daddy, please take me. I need you to feel you moving inside me."

"Of course my little puppy. Let daddy make you feel good." Inutaisho spoke in inu, which was a combination of growls, yips, and barks.

Inutaisho started to thrust inside the young inu beneath him, and immediately started to hear moans of pleasure. Inuyasha's pain was gone, crushed by all the pleasure hits to his prostate Inutaisho's cock was making. It didn't take long before Inuyasha felt his orgasm draw near, and soon was crying out for his father.

"Dad, I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me little one. Let me feel you orgasm beneath your alpha."

Inuyasha screamed as his orgasm hit him, his seed spilling across the bed. Inuyasha unknowingly clenched his ass very tightly as he came, which was more than enough to send his father over the edge. Inutaisho felt his orgasm hit him like a wall, his seed filling the condom. He continued to thrust, milking out all of his seed into the hanyou lying spent beneath him. Inutaisho gently pulled out of his pup and removed the rubber from his massive cock. He tossed it in the trash can nearby before taking his puppy in his arms and lying down on the bed. Inutaisho had Inuyasha cradled in his embrace facing him. The elder demon yanked the covers over them so his lover could get some well deserved rest.

"Oh daddy, that was incredible.

"I'm glad you thought so. Now get some rest, and I'll gladly take you again when you awake. Also, I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see. Now, relax and get some well deserved sleep my love." Inutaisho held his pup close as the hanyou drifted off to sleep, exhausted after losing his virginity to his strong and beautiful father.

Alright, I hope you all liked it. Please leave reviews, they are my #1 motivation to update and put my time into these. Besides, the faster you review, the faster you'll discover the surprise waiting for Inuyasha!!! Thanks for reading!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to chapter 2 of Coming of Age. First off, I'd like to say: Holy Sh%t!!! 8 reviews in the first day!!! You guys rock. Please keep up the awesome reviewing!!! If you guys would like to see any particular fetish or kink, just drop me a review and I'll try to incorporate it!!! Thanks again and please read and review!!!

Inuyasha awoke from his slumber to feel a hardness between his legs. Actually, he realized that it was two fold. He felt his own cock fully erect between his legs and he felt his father's immense manhood pressing at his entrance.

"Are you ready to betaken again little puppy?"

"Oh yeah, take me again daddy." The hanyou managed to say despite his fatigue from just waking up.

"Well unfortunately, you have school, so get up my beloved."

"You have got to be kidding."

"No, come on you have one more day and then two full weeks off. Now grab a quick shower and I'll give you something to help with the day."

"Fine, but I am definitely taking those extra three days off."

"Deal. Now get in the shower pup."

Inuyasha managed to stand, despite the tenderness in his lower back. He climbed out of bed and almost fell over from the pain in his ass. "_God damn he's mammoth. I didn't know you could be that big. Damn it felt good though."_ Inuyasha limped into the bathroom as Inutaisho got up and went to get ready as well. Inutaisho quickly got changed and went to the room next to his. It was a special room he kept most of his sex stuff in. Inutaisho selected a few special items from the room and walked out, closing the door. Inutaisho walked back into Inuyasha's room as the boy walked out of the bathroom, still naked. Inutaisho walked over and wrapped his arms around the younger demon.

"You look fantastic Inuyasha. Now, let's get you dress for today." First thing, lean over the foot of the bed for a second."

Inuyasha went and stood in front of the bed and leaned over onto it. Inutaisho grabbed a tube of lube and used it to relax and lubricate Inuyasha's hole. Inutaisho then grabbed a butt plug he had picked out and gently inserted it into Inuyasha's ass. Inuyasha moaned lightly at the penetration though stayed where he was. Inutaisho then grabbed the butt plug harness he had picked out and started to fit it to Inuyasha's slender frame. The leather harness wrapped around the waist and a strap ran down the ass and back up, holding a dildo or butt plug in place. The front had a cock ring for the cock and balls to fit through. Inutaisho got the waist strap on and cinched it tight. Then, he ran the ass strap down tight and back up to Inuyasha's groin. Inutaisho maneuvered his son's cock and balls through the cock ring and then cinched the strap tight. Inutaisho grabbed a couple of padlocks and locked the tightening points on the harness so that it couldn't be removed until Inuyasha got home. Inutaisho then went to Inuyasha's closet and picked out a pair of khaki cargo pants and a white Fender T-shirt. Inuyasha put the clothes on and then donned his Converse's before following his father down stairs. Inuyasha gingerly sat down at the kitchen table while his father started cooking some eggs and bacon.

"Dad, I can't wear this to school. How am I supposed to function with this thing locked on?"

"It's easy; I wear them all the time. If you wear that every day for a week, I guarantee you'll want to wear one for the rest of your life." The dai-youkai said as he piled bacon and eggs onto two plates. "Seriously, I love wearing them around; I just use slightly different dildos and plugs."

"That's great, but I am not wearing this to school."

"Yes you are. In case you didn't notice, you really can't take it off without the keys which I have. So relax and enjoy it, or I could always undo the ass strap and switch out the training plug with a less user friendly butt plug or dildo. Or how bout I put one of my vibrators in and make you suffer through all your classes with a vibrator buzzing away, locked out of your reach." Inutaisho sat down at the table as he informed his youngest of his helpless predicament.

"Fine, I'll wear it. Do you really wear one of these around?" The hanyou inquired as he began to tear into the delicious eggs his father made.

"Oh yeah, I wear a harness everywhere. I wear one to the supermarket, or when I go shopping; sometimes even when I'm picking you up from school. And I love to wear one when I have to go to a business meeting. It's very arousing to get up in front of a group of business men with a vibrator or a big butt plug in me."

"That does sound pretty cool. But, are you sure I can wear this all day?"

"Of course you can. I bet by the time I pick you up you'll wish I had put a bigger plug in. Now eat up my little one." Inutaisho started to tear into his own food as he talked to his youngest. "_You're going to love your surprise my little Inuyasha."_

"One thing; if I don't like it can I stop wearing it after today?"

"Of course; I won't make you wear if you really don't want to. But, I put one on Sesshomaru after he had his first heat and he had the same concerns as you have now. I made him wear it a harness for a few days and then he wanted to wear it everyday. And he did, he wore pretty much every day of school until he graduated, and then he wore it through college. He'd probably still be wearing it except it clashes with his newest item of apparel."

"What does Sesshy wear now?"

"He wears a Curve, or Curve chastity device. It basically is a plastic ring that fits behind his manhood, and connects to a plastic tube his penis goes in. Then a plastic lock keeps the two together. The Curve stops his from having sex, or masturbating or anything like that."

"Does he really wear something like that?"

"Yeah, it was his idea. After college, Sesshomaru decided to get a place near to his office as you know. One day he told me he wanted to have his cock locked up when he wasn't at home here. So I bought him the Curve and he's worn it ever since."

"You said it's made of plastic?"

"Yeah, it's all acrylic so it won't set off metal detectors."

"Then wouldn't it be insanely easy for Sesshy to break out of it?"

"Of course it is. Nothing short of an ultra high strength, fitted metal belt would stand a chance against him. The thing is though that the plastic lock used on the Curve is one use. It's kind of like a zip tie in the way it works. It locks, but you have to break it to unlock it. And the front is stamped with a serial number so I just write the number down and make sure it's the right one when Sesshomaru comes to visit."

"What happens if it's the wrong number?" Inuyasha asked as he finished his breakfast and got a glass of orange juice.

"Then I would have to punish him of course." Inuyasha blushed at the comment, and at the images that quickly formed in his head.

"So when does Sesshy get to do anything, like, sexually?" A blushing hanyou asked.

"Whenever he comes home, of course. I let him take the chastity cage off and just put it back on with a new lock when he leaves."

"That's cool. I miss Sesshy, is he coming home soon?"

"I'll have to give him a call. You're right though, Sesshomaru hasn't been home in a while. He's been busy with that business deal of his. I hope he plans to stop by soon, maybe I'll call him when I get back from dropping you off at school."

Inuyasha stood up and took his plate and glass over to the sink. After setting them there, he and Inutaisho left the house. The two climbed into Inutaisho's black Porsche Cayenne Turbo S, and Inutaisho fired up the German SUV's twin turbo V8. The ride to school was interesting to say the least for Inuyasha. Every bump or dip in the road reminded him of the intruder in his ass, and caused Inuyasha to stir every time the plug shifted. Inuyasha was puzzled as to why every imperfection in the road was affecting the heavy truck, which usually had a good ride quality. Then he remembered that the suspension was electronically adjustable, and he when Inuyasha looked over to the driver's seat Inutaisho could barely keep back a grin. _"He set the ride to the sharp setting, that bastard!"_ Inuyasha squirmed as the car hit a choppy piece of pavement, and was glad when the road evened back out. In addition to the butt plug constantly making itself known; Inuyasha was hit by the realization that he had just had sex for the first time, and the scene kept playing itself out in his head. The thoughts of him and his father going at it caused Inuyasha's cock to harden and strain against the material of his pants. Inuyasha then remembered that he didn't have any underwear on, only the harness. As the two dog demons arrived at Inuyasha's school, the hanyou finally managed to will away his hard-on. _"Alright, just don't think of anything sexual at all today, and I should be fine."_

"Have a good day Inuyasha." Inutaisho said as he hit a switch on the Porsche's console, setting the ride quality to comfort. Inuyasha climbed out of the truck and turned back to glare at the older inu youkai.

"You're evil, you know that, right?"

"Just wait until I pick you up, then we'll see who's really evil." Inutaisho gave Inuyasha this bone chilling grin before laughing.

"See you later, dad."

"Talk to you soon, pup." Inuyasha closed the car door and Inutaisho drove away.

Inuyasha walked inside and went to his homeroom. He sat down at his desk, albeit gingerly, and finished the little bit of homework he had gotten the day before. It only took him a few minutes to finish, so he used the rest of the time to nap on his desk. Once homeroom was over, Inuyasha got up and walked to his Biology class. He walked in and sat at his spot. The tables were all special science lab tables, and instead of chairs they had stools to sit on. Inuyasha sat on the stool and had to fight to keep a straight face. The butt plug had been pushed in as far as it could and it was hitting his prostate. Inuyasha adjusted himself so the plug wasn't hitting him in his pleasure spot before bending over to grab his book bag, which caused the plug to hit his prostate again. After retrieving the bag and readjusting himself again, Inuyasha took out his Biology textbook. The bell rang and his teacher came in to the class and started talking. The entire class groaned when they heard that they were taking even more notes that day. The Biology teacher was infamous with making her students copy down notes for entire class periods, and today she was definitely living up to her fame. To make matters worse, Miroku had come in late, so Inuyasha hadn't gotten to see him in homeroom. Inuyasha wasn't able to talk with his friend during Biology since they sat at opposite ends of the room. The hour long class slowly came to a close and at the bell everyone stampeded towards the door. Inuyasha stopped at a vending machine and got a Sprite before continuing on to Math class. Inuyasha sat down in the class and was soon joined by Miroku. Once the bell rang, the teacher informed them that he would put on a movie. Even better, he told the class that those wanted to watch the movie were to sit up front, and the people who didn't were to sit in the back and could do whatever they wanted to do. Inuyasha and Miroku quickly moved to a back corner of the room so Inuyasha could tell his friend about his lost virginity. Miroku was definitely the person to tell. Though the raven haired boy was still a virgin, he was a total hentai and knew practically everything about sex.

"So, what's up Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired as he sat down facing his long time friend.

"Dude, don't tell anyone, but I lost my virginity last night."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I am."

"That's awesome. Who did you do it with?" Miroku whispered to his dog eared companion.

"My dad. I noticed this weird scent on me yesterday morning, and then when I came home from school I was really tired. When I was laying down I got all aroused and all. Then my dad came in and well, we did it. Apparently, I'm just having my first heat."

"That is fucking awesome. Your dad is so damn hot, you lucky dog. So, are you going to do it again?" Miroku asked with a sly grin on his face.

"We kind of are still doing it. This morning, he put this butt plug harness on me with a plug in. And he's got the keys so I can't take it off."

"Fuck, you're lucky Inuyasha. I wish I had your dad, he is so fucking hot."

"Keep your damn voice down hentai. But yes, he is awesome, and he's so freaking big."

Soon enough, math class came to an end. Inuyasha and Miroku left and went to Social Studies. They were watching a movie in that class too, though they weren't allowed to talk. Once the class was over they went to English. They watched yet another movie, though at least the teacher had brought in snacks for them. Lunch went quickly, and then they had Gym. The teacher let them play dodge ball the entire class, and finally it was time for Winter Break. Inuyasha bid Miroku farewell and walked out of the building and over to his father. He saw the car his father had picked; a Mosler MT900S, a Corvette derived super car with a hellishly firm suspension. Inuyasha reluctantly got in the passenger seat as Inutaisho got in the driver seat. He fired up the 550-horse power V8 and shifted into first. He roared away from the school and onto the road. Inutaisho purposefully picked the roughest road, causing the butt plug in Inuyasha's ass to constantly shift.

"So, how was your day?"

"Fine, a little long but fine."

"How was wearing the harness?"

"Alright, it was actually pretty cool wearing it."

"And let me guess, you wouldn't mind a bigger butt plug right about now?"

"No, I would like a bigger plug."

"So, how's your heat at the moment?"

"Alright, I am pretty tired at the moment. And I would definitely like it of you took me again."

In response, Inutaisho shifted from fifth into fourth and pressed the gas pedal down. Inutaisho reached the house in record time, and the two got out of the low slung super car. Inuyasha and Inutaisho walked into their large mansion of a house. Inutaisho led Inuyasha to his study, and the two entered the office. Inside was a heavy, expensive wooden desk Inutaisho did most of his paperwork on. On both sides of the desk, metal railings ran the full length, with two extra inboard supports that connected the railing and the desk on each side. Inutaisho made Inuyasha stand to the side of the desk, so he was facing the long end of the heavy piece of furniture. Inutaisho procured two pairs of handcuffs from a desk drawer and went to his youngest son. Inutaisho secured a handcuff to each of Inuyasha's wrists, and then secured the other ends to the railings on each side of the desk. Inutaisho secured the cuffs past the inner supports so that Inuyasha was partially bent over the desk. Inutaisho then removed Inuyasha's shoes, socks, and pants. After discarding the clothes, Inutaisho removed the butt plug and harness from Inuyasha, leaving him completely nude below the waist.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha demanded to know as he fidgeted with the handcuffs.

"I'm introducing you to bondage little one. It is something extremely popular with dog demons, myself included. Almost all inu youkai enjoy bondage, and I want to introduce you to it."

"Are you serious, or are you just being a hentai?" A blushing hanyou asked as he uselessly tugged on the cuffs holding him to the desk.

"Of course I'm being serious. I bet you are going to love bondage, as well as toys and all that. And I plan to find out everything that you like and dislike my pup. Besides, once I get you nice and secure you can have your surprise. Now I'm going to go get a few things from my room; don't go anywhere." Inutaisho smirked as he left the room.

Inuyasha tugged uselessly at the handcuffs, not because he wanted to get away, but because his cock was ridiculously hard already and he couldn't do anything about it. _"I guess he's right about the bondage, I'm already rock hard and he hasn't done anything yet."_ Inutaisho reappeared with an armful of stuff. He set the contents of his excursion down on the opposite end of the desk. He had brought in lube, a good sized vibrator, a black leather collar, a spreader bar, three padlocks, a ball weight, a silk ribbon, and a couple of condoms. Inutaisho gently tied the silk ribbon over Inuyasha's eyes, so the hanyou couldn't see what was coming. Inutaisho took the spreader bar and used it to hold Inuyasha's legs apart. A padlock on each ankle cuff insured that the spreader wouldn't be coming off. Inutaisho then fastened the ball weight around his son's scrotum, getting a whine out of the boy; Inuyasha had never felt anything quite like the weight swinging from his balls. The next thing Inuyasha felt were lubed fingers probing his entrance. Inutaisho's fingers entered the young hanyou and felt for the boy's prostate. Inuyasha almost came when Inutaisho touched the muscle, though the dai-youkai pulled away for a second before lightly stroking the muscle. After teasing the pup, Inutaisho inserted the vibrator, gently pushing the object into his pup. Finally, Inuyasha felt a collar slip around his neck and tighten, and a padlock made sure it wouldn't come off. Inutaisho reached down and switched the vibrator to its lowest setting, allowing Inuyasha to ease his way into the new sensation. After a few minutes, Inuyasha felt the vibrations increase in intensity. Inutaisho had switched the vibe to its medium setting, and then wiped away the extra lube around Inuyasha's hole.

"Be a good boy and don't let that fall out." After giving Inuyasha the message, Inutaisho left the room; leaving the hanyou to struggle against his arousal, helpless to satisfy himself.

After what seemed like an eternity of trying unsuccessfully to cum, Inuyasha heard quiet steps coming towards him. Then, a hand gently caressed his weighted balls as the vibrator was turned up to the next setting. Inuyasha cried out from the sensation as the unknown molester smirked.

Ha,ha,ha,ha!!! I'm beyond evil. Thanks again for all the reviews, I hope to update soon. I already have a big jumble of ideas in my head, but feel free to add to them with any suggestions or requests. And please keep up with the phenomenal reviewing, you guys rock!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, welcome to chapter 3!!! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. I've been thinking about it, and I think I'm going to head towards a more bondage laden story. I'm a definite bondage and master/slave fan so I'm going to work that in; though I promise it will still be very sweet, just very sexy as well!!! Also, thanks for the suggestions I've been getting. You people have some nasty ideas, and I love it!!! It may take a chapter or two to work them in, especially the DP (It would be kinda weird if Inu goes from virgin to taking two full inu youkai in one night), but I promise to work in all of the requests. Keep them coming!!! Oh, Blackmutt, I'm a guy. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!!!

"Be a good boy and don't let that fall out." After giving Inuyasha the message, Inutaisho left the room; leaving the hanyou to struggle against his arousal, helpless to satisfy himself.

After what seemed like an eternity of trying unsuccessfully to cum, Inuyasha heard quiet steps coming towards him. Then, a hand gently caressed his weighted balls as the vibrator was turned up to the next setting. Inuyasha cried out from the sensation as the unknown molester smirked.

"Oh please, let me cum, I'll do anything!"

The stranger continued to lightly rub the hanyou's balls as a gentle kiss was placed on the tip of Inuyasha's left dog ear.

"Anything, Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru?"

"I've missed you little brother. And you look so beautiful today."

"Oh Sesshy, I love you big brother."

"I love you too little demon."

Sesshomaru's hand roamed up Inuyasha's shirt and attached itself to one of the hanyou's nipples. Sesshomaru's other hand started to move the vibrator in and out of Inuyasha while Sesshomaru ran his tongue along Inuyasha's velvety koinu ear. Inuyasha moaned and felt his orgasm drawing near. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru didn't plan on giving him his release that quickly. At the last second, Sesshomaru pushed the vibrator back in and left it there, and he stopped teasing the sensitive puppy ears that sat atop his otouto's head.

"Please Sesshy; I need to cum so badly. Please let me orgasm!"

"I need my release as well Inuyasha. I haven't had an orgasm in nearly a month and a half."

"Because you're wearing that Curve thing?"

"Yes. Did father tell you about it?"

"Yeah, he told me about it this morning."

"Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, I would."

Sesshomaru had the keys to the handcuffs in his hand. He unlocked the cuffs that were locked to the desk, but not the ones around Inuyasha's wrists. Before Inuyasha could move to touch his needy cock, Sesshomaru grabbed the hanyou's wrists and pulled them behind his back. He cuffed Inuyasha's hands behind his back with both sets of cuffs, and then pulled the blindfold off of the puppy. Inuyasha turned to see his older brother, dressed in a black suit and pants. Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up and set him down sitting on the desk. Sesshomaru then stripped off his shoes, socks, suit jacket, shirt, and pants. Inuyasha almost came as he saw his aniki standing in only a black jockstrap, all the full inu youkai's bulging muscles on display. Grinning at his otouto, Sesshomaru slid the jockstrap down and off, revealing the plastic cage underneath.

"Damn that's hot. Do you really wear it all the time?"

"Yes I do. I wear it whenever I'm not here."

"Why?"

"I like to stay nice and aroused for when I come home. Plus it keeps me focused on my work, and not my cock. Now, how about we go downstairs, I'm ready for a snack."

"Okay, but please can I cum yet?"

"No, if you ask again I'll spank you. Now come on."

Sesshomaru picked up a leash from the desk and clipped it to Inuyasha's collar. He then unlocked the spreader bar and removed it from Inuyasha's ankles. Sesshomaru led his otouto downstairs to the kitchen and made Inuyasha lie on his back on the kitchen island. Inuyasha shivered slightly as his back contacted the cold steel countertop. Sesshomaru left Inuyasha lying there while he opened the fridge and picked out several containers of icing, and a can of whipped cream. Sesshomaru set a can of milk chocolate, dark chocolate, and a can of white chocolate icing down on the countertop as well as the whipped cream. Sesshomaru then grabbed a spatula and cracked opened the milk chocolate icing. The elder inu leaned down and gently kissed Inuyasha's soft lips before moving down the hanyou's body and placing a kiss on the head of Inuyasha's swollen cock. Sesshomaru licked away the hanyou's precum before grabbing the icing and spatula and scooping a large glob of the chocolaty spread. Sesshomaru smeared the icing over Inuyasha's cock and groin. Sesshomaru smoothed the icing that was there and grabbed another scoop to coat Inuyasha's balls. Once Sesshomaru had Inuyasha's entire groin covered on milk chocolate icing, he grabbed the container of dark chocolate and opened it. Sesshomaru ran a thick trail of icing up Inuyasha's abdomen, and all the way up to the young male's chin. Sesshomaru ran icing over Inuyasha's chest to cover his hardened nipples. Sesshomaru then used the white chocolate icing to cover the hanyou's sides and thighs, leaving the bound hanyou's torso, groin, and thighs covered in sticky, sweet icing. Sesshomaru grabbed the whipped cream and liberally applied it to Inuyasha's manhood and to his nipples.

"You look absolutely delectable, otouto. I'm going to enjoy licking every inch of you clean."

Sesshomaru started at Inuyasha's chin and began to lick his way down. The dog demon licked thoroughly, removing all traces of the icing before continuing downwards. Sesshomaru reached Inuyasha's nipples and began to vigorously lick, teasing the already aroused hanyou to nearly unbearable levels._ "Oh damn his tongue is incredible, I could take this all day."_ Sesshomaru left the nipples and continued further, eventually finding himself at Inuyasha's groin. Inuyasha was amazed at how quickly he found himself cleaned of any icing. Sesshomaru made sure he had every inch of Inuyasha cleaned before finishing his snack with the head of Inuyasha's cock. Inuyasha felt a silky, warm mouth enveloping the head of his erect cock and tried not to beg. Inuyasha felt his orgasm drawing dangerously near and started to lightly thrust upwards, wanting more of Sesshomaru's talented mouth on his cock. Unfortunately, right before Inuyasha was able to climax, Sesshomaru pulled away entirely.

"That was an excellent snack, wouldn't you agree?" Sesshomaru asked with a grin.

"Hai, aniki." A panting and sweating Inu answered.

"Would you like to cum now, little puppy?" Sesshomaru asked as he lightly rubbed a koinu ear.

"Oh yes please, big brother. I need to cum so badly. Will you please mount me aniki, I want to feel you inside me soo badly!"

"Oh little Inuyasha, when you ask so nicely how can I say no? I'll be glad to mount you little pup."

Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up and carried him into the next room. Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha onto a couch in the room and retrieved the handcuff keys. He unlocked two of the cuffs and bent the pup over the piece of furniture. Sesshomaru quickly locked the handcuffs to the back legs of the couch; forcing Inuyasha's arms apart while he kneeled on the sofa. Sesshomaru quickly found some rope and used it to tie Inuyasha's ankles apart, leaving him spread eagled on the couch. Sesshomaru yanked the plastic lock off of the Curve and quickly disassembled the chastity cage. The elder demon rolled a condom onto his incredibly big cock and grabbed a bottle of oil from the kitchen. Sesshomaru oiled his cock as well as several of his fingers. He pressed an oiled finger to Inuyasha's entrance and felt the tight ring of muscle give way and let his finger explore the silky confines of Inuyasha's ass. Sesshomaru worked two more fingers in as he massaged the hanyou's prostate. Sesshomaru started scissoring his fingers to stretch out the bound half demon in front of him. Once Inuyasha was thoroughly stretched, Sesshomaru withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Inuyasha felt himself being stretched by his big brother's monstrous cock, and felt himself whimpering in pleasure. Sesshomaru eased his entire cock in and gave his hanyou a moment to adjust before he started to thrust in and out.

"You are so beautiful little brother. I've wanted you for so long, otouto, and now you're mine to take."

"He's mine too remember, so don't wear him out before I get another shot at him." Inutaisho said as he walked into the room. The demon was naked, his beautiful form fully displayed. Inuyasha found himself at perfect level with Inutaisho's fully erect cock, and couldn't resist leaning forward and taking his father's cock into his mouth. Inutaisho chuckled as his pup tried to take the massive organ in his mouth. The dai-youkai took Inuyasha head and eased his cock inside.

"Not bad, you lost your virginity a day ago and you're already in your first double penetration of sorts."

Inuyasha blushed as the two full youkai penetrated his slender form. The hanyou felt his entrance being stretched to the limit by his older brother as he tried to take the entirety of Inutaisho's cock in his mouth. Inuyasha managed to relax his throat and felt his father's manhood slide all the way in. The two elder demons held the younger male in place while they both started fucking him, ramming their large cocks into his openings. Inuyasha found himself totally gagged by his father's cock while Inutaisho and Sesshomaru mounted the hanyou. Sesshomaru thrust in and out of the silky confines of Inuyasha's ass and felt his orgasm draw near. It didn't take long before Sesshomaru bucked and shot his seed into Inuyasha's ass. Inuyasha moaned as his big brother came inside him, and the moan ran straight up Inutaisho's cock. The dai-youkai growled and shot his cum down Inuyasha's throat, practically filling the hanyou's stomach with his seed. Inuyasha moaned in agony as he struggled lightly in his restraints. The hanyou needed to cum so badly it hurt. His two elders were ready to take pity on him though. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru both pulled out of the hanyou and untied the little demon. Inuyasha collapsed on the couch with his cute ass in the air. Both the full inu smiled at the position Inuyasha had taken and responded to the pup's needs. Inutaisho captured the little demon's lips while Sesshomaru retrieved the vibrator and reinserted it. Sesshomaru made sure it was touching Inuyasha's prostate before turning it all the way up. He then took hold of Inuyasha's cock and started stroking. It didn't take long before Inuyasha felt his orgasm hit him and he screamed as his seed gushed out onto his abdomen. Inuyasha blacked out for a moment and came to lying on the couch. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru were standing over him, Inutaisho cleaning the pup while Sesshomaru tenderly stroked the hanyou's dog ears.

"Welcome back little brother. I guess you really missed me pup, you've been out for almost five minutes."

"I love you big brother."

"Ready for dinner you two?" Inutaisho chimed in as he finished wiping his youngest son free of the cum the three youkai had produced. Inuyasha's stomach rumbled and he suddenly realized how hungry he was. _"I guess sex really takes it out of me."_

"I'm guessing he is, and I certainly am as well. I could definitely go for another snack of you, my little brother. Inuyasha blushed at Sesshomaru's words and tried to sit up. His movement was hindered by the pain in his ass, thanks to his aniki. Sesshomaru came to the hanyou's aid though, picking the young demon up in his muscular, magenta clad arms. The three exited the living room for the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen island. Sesshomaru sat with Inuyasha on his lap while Inutaisho got the ribs the chef had prepared out of the food warmer. Inutaisho set three racks on plates with fries and set them on the island. He grabbed the three of them drinks and sat down with his sons. Inutaisho and Inuyasha started to tear into the slow cooked barbecue ribs as Sesshomaru started to nibble on his otouto. Sesshomaru sucked and licked on a koinu ear, making Inuyasha moan and pant as the sensitive appendage was teased. Inuyasha squirmed as he was held in place, forced to endure the pleasurable torment of his older brother. Eventually, Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha to go back to eating and began to eat himself. Once the three inu youkai were finished, they went back to the living room for a movie.

"What do you two want to watch?" Inutaisho asked as he looked through the on demand movies.

"I dunno know, whatever." Inuyasha curled up to Sesshomaru as the dog demon wrapped his arms around the hanyou.

"How about one of your many porno movies father?" Sesshomaru suggested, making Inuyasha blush a light pink.

"Alright, if that's what you want. Which one do you want to watch?"

"You choose, you're the expert with them."

"Alright, I'll pick then. One condition though." Inutaisho looked over at his youngest with a mischievous look in his amber orbs. "Inuyasha has to be handcuffed for the movie; I wouldn't want him jerking himself off five minutes in."

Without saying a word, Sesshomaru grabbed a pair of cuffs and had them around Inuyasha's slender wrists before the hanyou had any time to react. Once the hanyou's hands were firmly secured behind his back, Inutaisho switched the TV to display his laptop's screen and put on one of his favorites. Inutaisho disappeared for a minute, only to return with three butt plugs; one large one, one medium one, and one mammoth plug that had a bunch of bumps and waves on it. Inutaisho pushed the large plug in his ass before pushing the medium plug into Inuyasha's tight entrance. Inutaisho then picked up the monster plug and started to maneuver Sesshomaru to get the demon's entrance exposed.

"What exactly are you doing?" Sesshomaru inquired as he tried to resist the older dog demon.

"You took the Curve off without permission, so this is the first of your punishments. Now show me your entrance or else."

Sesshomaru reluctantly exposed his ass to the stronger alpha and felt the monster push all the way inside him. He growled lightly at the strange intrusion though he knew better than to attempt to remove it. That would only end in him wearing the plug for a rather long time, which was something Sesshomaru was not going to have happen. Once the plug was fully inserted, Inutaisho grabbed a set of handcuffs and fastened Sesshomaru's hands behind his back. Inutaisho then put Sesshomaru in a kneeling position in front of the couch, before he lay down on the comfortable furniture, Inuyasha in his strong arms.

"There we go, you won't be jerking off to this movie either, Sesshy."

Inutaisho lay back on the couch with his bound hanyou and clicked the remote to press play. Inuyasha squirmed in anticipation of what was to come, and wished that his hands weren't cuffed behind his back.

Alright, sorry about the halfway update, but I wanted to get an update posted and I'm kinda stuck at the moment. I will try to write more soon, sorry again about the shortness of this update. Please read and review, and please keep sending those suggestions!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru squirmed lightly in his handcuffs as he watched the movie; his cock leaking precum at a staggering rate. The movie Inutaisho had picked out was beyond hot, and the butt plug was getting rather nice once he was stretched to accommodate it. Inutaisho leaned towards his oldest and lightly tussled the full youkai's hair. Sesshomaru turned around to glare at him, making Inutaisho laugh.

"I think it's time to administer the next of your punishments, Sesshomaru." Inutaisho sat up, pulling a practically panting Inuyasha up with him.

"You've planned this whole punishment thing out, haven't you?"

"Guilty as charged. I knew you couldn't resist your little brother long enough to ask permission to remove the Curve. But, you still took it off without permission so get your magenta striped ass over my knee."

Sesshomaru tinged red just slightly; a shade imperceptible to humans but not unnoticed by the two dog demons facing him. Sesshomaru stood and managed to maneuver himself onto Inutaisho's lap. Inutaisho held Sesshomaru in place with a hand on the demons lower back, and started to administer a spanking. Sesshomaru felt the first stinging blow and jumped slightly. The blows from his father were always strong and left a massive stinging sensation, no matter what the dai-youkai used. Inutaisho smacked Sesshomaru a second and then a third time, his handprints visible on the pale flesh of his son's ass. Inutaisho kept an even rhythm; spanking Sesshomaru every few seconds, never speeding up or slowing down. Inuyasha could only watch spellbound as his older brother was spanked by his father as the hanyou tried desperately to escape the handcuffs holding his wrists behind his back. The police style cuffs were far too strong though, Sesshomaru couldn't even break them. The cuffs were all specially made of titanium and covered with a demonic aura, allowing them to restrain all but the strongest of daiyoukai.

"Getting horny there, little pup?" Inutaisho could tell how aroused the hanyou was, and he sensed that Inuyasha's heat was returning full force. Inutaisho then brought his hand back and laid an extra powerful smack across Sesshomaru's hind, making the youkai try to jump, though the hand on his lower back kept him in place. Sesshomaru glared at his father who smiled back as he delivered a few last smacks to his son's beautiful hind end. Sesshomaru couldn't really complain about the spanking though; his long, thick cock was rock hard and was leaking precum onto his father's leg during the entire ordeal. Seeing as his son's ass was a particularly deep shade of red, Inutaisho decided to move on to stage three of Sesshomaru's punishment. Inutaisho set Sesshomaru down on the couch and got up. He warned both of his offspring that they weren't allowed to cum and then he ran up to the room he kept all of his bigger sex toys in. He picked out one of his favorite and more sadistic toys, the Cock and Ball Pillory. He also picked out a Heavy Steel Yoke, an Insertable Steel Hanger, and a Thru-Hole Plug with Head Gag. The Head Gag was a combination of a hollow penis plug and a head harness. They were connected by a plastic hose and the gag had an opening for the hose to enter the mouth.

Here are pics of the toys:

.com/the-cock-and-ball-pillory_

.com/heavy-steel-yoke_

.com/insertable-steel-hanger_

.

Inutaisho returned to the living room with the sex toys, only to find Sesshomaru trying to enter Inuyasha. Inuyasha was on his back with his legs lifted while Sesshomaru tried to gently enter the hanyou, despite them both being handcuffed. Inutaisho set the toys down and separated the two.

"That's very naughty you two. You're both going to be punished for that. Of course, you still have to take your pre existing punishments, Sesshomaru."

Inutaisho grabbed Sesshomaru and removed the butt plug in the male's ass; replacing it with the massive steel hanger. Inutaisho then removed Sesshomaru's handcuffs and put the yoke on; locking it around the arms but not the neck. He connected a chain to the hanger and ran it up Sesshomaru's back all the way to his neck. Inutaisho pulled the chain tight, forcing the hanger all the way into Sesshomaru's ass before he looped the chain through the neck portion of the yoke. Inutaisho locked the end of the chain to another link with a padlock, and then closed and locked the neck piece of the steel yoke. Sesshomaru thought that his punishment would just be staying in the outfit he was in, but Inutaisho had more planned for him. Inutaisho quickly set up the Cock and Ball Pillory and made Sesshomaru stand facing it. Inutaisho moved the cock and ball holder way up, forcing Sesshomaru to stand on the tips of his feet to reach it. Sesshomaru felt the leg cuffs lock around his lower calves, and the cock and ball crusher was loosened all the way. Inutaisho pulled his son's cock and balls thru and then pulled Sesshomaru's foreskin back to insert the penis plug. Once the penis plug was completely in place, Inutaisho tightened the wing nuts of the pillory down so that Sesshomaru had absolutely no chance of getting out of it. Finally, Inutaisho attached the head harness around Sesshomaru's head, forcing the demon to drink anything that came out of his penis over the course of the night. Deciding on one last little addition, Inutaisho grabbed a thin chain and two padlocks. He wrapped the chain around Sesshomaru's penis before bending the male forward, pushing the hanger even deeper into Sesshomaru's ass. Inutaisho then connected each end of the chain to one of Sesshomaru's pierced nipples with a padlock. Not only did Sesshomaru have to stand on the tips of his toes all night, he would have to balance between having his cock and nipples pulled on or having the anal hanger pulled deeper into his ass. And of course, Sesshomaru had his cock and balls in a tight grip and he had a tube linking his urethra and his mouth, which sucked because he already had to pee. And he was still aroused as hell and couldn't masturbate thanks to the yoke holding his arms up at neck level.

"Have a good night Sesshomaru. We'll talk to you in the morning."

Inutaisho lifted Inuyasha up in his arms, the hanyou now panting and whining in his heat. Inutaisho made sure to walk near Sesshomaru so the full youkai could smell the hanyou's heat as he took the small demon up to his bedroom. Inutaisho carried his pup inside the massive room and set him down on the daiyoukai's very large bed. Inutaisho then grabbed some lube and another condom, as well as the keys to the handcuffs around Inuyasha's wrists. He poured a small amount of lube onto his fingers and started to probe the hanyou's entrance, stretching the needy pup with the digits. It didn't take long to prepare Inuyasha as he had just recently been mounted and had been filled with a butt plug, so Inutaisho pulled his fingers out of Inuyasha's burning entrance. He rolled a condom onto his massive, leaking cock and put lube on it. Inutaisho then removed the handcuffs from Inuyasha's wrists before putting the little demon on all fours. Inuyasha laid down on the bed, putting his chest and head on the bed, leaving his ass in the air for his father to take. And take it Inutaisho did. The daiyoukai kneeled behind his pup and started to ease his cock into the hanyou's tight entrance. _"Oh, he feels soo good; it is going to be so much fun teaching Inuyasha about making love."_ Inutaisho kept easing himself into the pup, and soon was fully buried in the hanyou. Inuyasha panted at the feeling of being so filled, despite the slight pain from being stretched so thoroughly. Inutaisho waited for Inuyasha to adjust and then started to move in and out of his pup. Inutaisho thought about all of the things he and Sesshomaru could do now that Inuyasha was able to be included in their little games. He started to speed up his movements, though he knew that moving too fast would hurt his still growing son. Inuyasha bucked and writhed, wanting his father to go faster.

"Please daddy, faster!" Inuyasha cried out as sweat poured down his face.

Inutaisho growled and increased the speed and ferocity of his thrusts. Inuyasha felt his father's massive cock pounding into him and cried out in pleasure as the monster slammed into his prostate. It didn't take long before Inuyasha couldn't hold back and reached his orgasm, spilling his hot seed over his stomach and the bed. The muscles in Inuyasha's ass clenched when he came, sending Inutaisho over the edge as well. The alpha male rammed hard into Inuyasha as he came, riding out his orgasm. The two lay there panting for a minute before Inutaisho pulled his softening member from Inuyasha' ass and threw the spent condom away. Inutaisho gently picked up a sleepy Inuyasha and carried him to his room. Inuyasha felt his back contact the cool sheets of his bed and the warm kiss of his father's lips on his own. Inutaisho quickly left the room, though not for long. Inuyasha soon heard footsteps coming towards his room and entering. He opened his eyes to see his father setting something down in front of his bed. Inutaisho then picked up the hanyou and took him over to "it". The thing in front of Inuyasha's bed was an Extreme Punishment Bench.

Here's a quick link:

(.com/the-extreme-punishment-bench_)

Inutaisho set Inuyasha down on the leather padded bench, forcing the half demon into a doggy style position. Inutaisho quickly locked Inuyasha's wrists with the metal cuffs on the front, and his ankles with the rear cuffs. Inutaisho then used additional straps to secure Inuyasha's arms and legs to the pads, before he raised the bench's waist bar. The waist bar forced Inuyasha's ass into the air and held it in place. Inutaisho then locked the collar in place around Inuyasha's neck and set it at a comfortable height for the hanyou. Before Inuyasha could fully realize that he had just been locked naked into the bench, Inutaisho disappeared to get the second part of his plan. He retrieved a fucking machine, the Black Magic XL (.com/black-magic-xl_). Inutaisho setup the tripod fucking machine behind Inuyasha and attached an easy to use dildo to it. The dildo was about eight inches long and went from ½ inch at the tip to 1 ½ inches at the base. Inutaisho moved the machine so that the tip of the dildo was just lightly pressing at Inuyasha's hole, and then he took hold of the controller.

"What the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha demanded as he struggled against the bonds.

"This is your punishment little Inuyasha. I'm going to leave you at the mercy of this fucking machine."

Inutaisho turned the machine on to its lowest setting and set it to penetrate four inches into Inuyasha. The dildo slowly started fucking the hanyou, though it was only going in halfway. Inutaisho waited a moment before adjusting the depth to a full eight inches, the dildo going all the way into Inuyasha before retracting to its starting point. Inutaisho then adjusted the speed up to a quick, though not overwhelming pace. Inutaisho set the controller down and walked to face Inuyasha, before kissing the young hanyou.

"Goodnight Inuyasha, I'll talk to you tomorrow my love." Inutaisho stroked a koinu ear before leaving the hanyou to his punishment. The youkai walked back to his own room and laid down on his bed. As he lay there, he thought about the fact that Sesshomaru was going to spend the night struggling with the predicament bondage he had been placed in, and Inuyasha was going to get pounded by the fucking machine until he was let out. _"I should really do something to myself for being so cruel. But then again, I am punishing them and not myself."_ Inutaisho smiled to himself and relaxed back on his comfortable bed. He noticed Inuyasha's cum still on his bed, and scooped it up with his fingers. Inutaisho licked up the hanyou's seed, enjoying the taste of his youngest son. Inutaisho turned on his XBOX 360 and started playing his favorite game, GTA IV. As the daiyoukai started playing he heard a muffled moan, Inuyasha's first of many orgasms over the night. Inutaisho smiled and went back to playing. After finishing a few missions, he decided on a little dessert and went down to the kitchen. Inutaisho grabbed a of cookie dough ice cream and scooped out a bowl full. He grabbed a spoon and put the ice cream back in the freezer. Inutaisho walked out to see Sesshomaru struggling in his bonds. Sesshomaru was still up on his toes, his cock and balls tightly clamped in the pillory. Sesshomaru still had the penis plug in his urethra, and Inutaisho could see that the tube going into Sesshomaru's mouth had a small amount of yellow liquid in it. Sesshomaru glared at his father as he shifted again, helpless in the predicament bondage setup his father had put him in. Predicament bondage was one of Inutaisho's favorite things to do in their play sessions. The particular type of bondage called for putting someone in an uncomfortable position, which they would undoubtedly try to get out of. The bondage setup was so that any movement would only agitate the person tied and make them more uncomfortable. Sesshomaru's setup was one of his best thus far, Inutaisho had to admit. He had to stand on his toes constantly, his cock and balls were constantly being clamped down on, he had no choice but to consume anything coming out of his cock, and his arms were continuously held at his neck level. The uncomfortable position was inescapable, as any movement on Sesshomaru's part would increase the strain on his body. Leaning forward pulled the anal hanger deeper into his ass than it already was, and leaning backwards yanked on his cock and nipples. Inutaisho set his dessert down and lightly rubbed the stripes on Sesshomaru's sides, making the demon moan in pleasure. After rubbing the stripes for a while, Inutaisho reached forward and lightly rubbed his son's full balls. Sesshomaru tried desperately to stay straight and not lean his head back. Inutaisho let go of Sesshomaru's balls and gently tugged on the tube coming from Sesshomaru's cock.

"Did you have a nice drink pup?"

Sesshomaru glared at him, still gagged. Inutaisho smirked and tugged on the tube again, before pushing the penis plug all the way back in to Sesshomaru's dick.

"You should see your otouto. He's strapped down to the punishment bench, getting his cute little brains fucked out. I bet you'd love to take him right now wouldn't you?" Inutaisho started rubbing Sesshomaru's balls with one hand while he rubbed one of Sesshomaru's pierced and chained nipples. Sesshomaru moaned through the gag again as he was pleasurably tortured by his father. Inutaisho leaned in and gently kissed the demon's neck before stepping back and retrieving his ice cream.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Sesshomaru. Have a goodnight!"

Inutaisho walked back to his room and sat down on his bed. As he flipped through the channels and ate his dessert, he overheard another moan coming from Inuyasha's room. Inutaisho finished his ice cream and lay back on his comfortable mattress. _"I am so evil!"_

He is. And so am I. I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update, I've been torn between this and The Contract. I've been going back and forth between this update and that one, instead of knocking one out and then starting the other one. I hope you all like this update, please leave reviews!!! Thanks to everyone who has left a suggestion for the story, I promise they'll all be worked in at some point. And please keep them coming!!! Thanks again for reading, and please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Morning

Inutaisho's golden eyes opened to see the ceiling of his bedroom. The elder demon slowly sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He slid his muscular body of the large bed and stumbled into his bathroom. After brushing his hair reasonably straight and starting a bath in his massive tub, Inutaisho walked out of his room and over to Inuyasha's. The sight that lay inside the room was breath taking, pure and simple. Inuyasha was drenched in sweat, his slender body still strapped down to the bench Inutaisho had tied him to. The fucking machine was still pounding the dildo in and out of Inuyasha's gorgeous hind end, and a quick glance down revealed a large pool of the hanyou's cum.

"Are you getting tired of that machine little puppy?" Inutaisho picked up the controller and stood next to his youngest son.

"Oh kami yes dad, please let me out of this thing!"

"Of course my little pup." Inutaisho quickly slowed and stopped the fucking machine, and then moved it back. The straps and cuffs holding Inuyasha to the bench were quickly undone, and the hanyou found himself in his father's muscular arms. He was carried into the master bathroom and set down in the bathtub.

"There you go, relax while I go get your brother. I bet he's just as ready as you were to be released." Inutaisho walked downstairs to living room, and was met with the glare of his oldest son. Inutaisho unlocked the padlock that held the anal hanger so tightly in Sesshomaru's ass, allowing the demon to lean forward, taking the strain off of his nipples and cock to a certain extent. Inutaisho then unlocked the padlocks in Sesshomaru's nipples and removed the chain from Sesshomaru's cock. The daiyoukai then adjusted the ankle cuffs and pillory height, allowing Sesshomaru to stand in a more comfortable position instead of on the tips of his toes. The penis plug in Sesshomaru's cock was removed and then the pillory was loosened, though the cuffs stayed locked. Inutaisho removed the harness from Sesshomaru's neck, and then stood back before the demon could bite. Inutaisho had to stop himself from mounting Sesshomaru; the demon looked incredible with his ankles held in place and his arms locked at neck level by the yoke that had been placed around his neck.

"So, did you sleep well?" Inutaisho asked with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oh ha ha ha, let me out of here before I hurt you, badly." Sesshomaru's stern gaze backed up his chilling statement perfectly.

"I will, but I don't feel safe letting you use your hands. I'll remove the ankle cuffs but the yoke has to stay on. If you be good, I'll let you join your little brother."

"Alright, just let me out of this damn pillory already."

Inutaisho released the ankle cuffs and attached a leash to the collar of the yoke. He led the demon upstairs to the bathroom where Inuyasha was relaxing. He allowed Sesshomaru to step into the tub before handing Inuyasha the keys to the yoke and leaving the room quickly. Sesshomaru shook his head before he sat down so Inuyasha could remove the yoke. Inuyasha surprisingly moved so he was straddling Sesshomaru and kissed the older demon.

"I don't know Sesshy, you look so sexy with that yoke on, I don't know if I can let you out."

"Though the prospect of wearing one of these while you molest me is incredibly enticing, I am beyond tired. Please take this off for now, I promise you'll get the chance to use it on me later."

"That sounds good. I'm exhausted too."

Inuyasha removed the yoke and they set it aside. Inuyasha felt strong arms wrap around him and felt soft lips press against his own. He and Sesshomaru shared a tender kiss before they laid back in the massive tub. Once the tub was filled, they turned the water off and activated the massage jets in the tub. The two inu in the tub sighed as the jets massaged their aching muscles. The two brothers relaxed in the tub until the water was practically cold. They got out and dried out, before drying and brushing each other's hair. That done, the two stumbled into Sesshomaru's room and collapsed onto the soft bed. Sesshomaru managed to center them on the bed and pull the covers over their forms. He and Inuyasha snuggled up close to each other, their bodies intertwining with each other as they drifted off to sleep. A few minutes after they drifted off into a light sleep, Inutaisho slipped into the room. The demon had two plates stacked high with pancakes and bacon, as well as a bottle of massage oil. Sesshomaru awoke and moved into a defensive position, pulling Inuyasha close to his muscular frame. The demon let out a warning growl as Inutaisho tried to come near, he was still angry from before. Sesshomaru was an alpha, and the fact that he had been left frustrated in the pillory while Inuyasha had been mercilessly fucked by the machine all night was pissing him off. How could Inutaisho deny him access to his otouto's beautiful hind end while the half demon was penetrated all night by that fucking machine? Regardless, Sesshomaru wasn't ready to let go of his hanyou any time soon.

"I'm sorry about last night, Sesshomaru. I shouldn't have punished you so harshly, and I want to make it up to you two."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"How about pancakes and a massage?"

"Fine; but it better be a good massage."

"Of course, my pup."

Inutaisho allowed the two to eat before he rolled Sesshomaru onto his stomach and grabbed a bottle of massage oil. He poured some out onto his hands and onto Sesshomaru's back. Inutaisho started to massage the oil into his son's back, relaxing the stressed demon. Sesshomaru let out a low growl of approval as he felt the stress massaged from his shoulders. Inutaisho thoroughly worked out Sesshomaru's shoulders before slowly moving lower. By the time Inutaisho reached and started massaging Sesshomaru's ass and thighs, the demon was fully relaxed. Inutaisho worked down the demon's legs and then rolled Sesshomaru over and worked back up. Inutaisho massaged Sesshomaru's muscles all the way up to his neck. Inutaisho then kissed the demon and moved over to Inuyasha. He grabbed more oil and applied it to Inuyasha's back. Inutaisho made quick work of Inuyasha's back before rolling the hanyou over and doing his front. By time Inutaisho rested back on the bed, his two sons were fully unstressed and Inutaisho knew he was forgiven for the night before. Inuyasha let out a low whimper and snuggled into Sesshomaru's arms. Inutaisho set the massage oil on a nightstand before sliding under the covers and snuggling up behind Inuyasha. The half-demon quickly fell asleep, safely held between the two inu youkai.

"I can't wait until he wakes up; I'm dying to take him again."

"I know, he is such a perfect little uke."

"Indeed he is. So what does this mean for the three of us now that he's maturing? Do the three of us mate, or should only one of us mate Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. We should give Inuyasha the choice to look for another if he wants to, it would be unfair to just claim him now. But personally I think that the three of us mating would be best. But there's no rush, we'll just let things pan out, and enjoy our puppy's first heat."

"What about me?"

"You're awake little brother, I'm surprised. I thought that machine would have you knocked out for a couple of hours at least."

"I was exhausted, but I think my heat's coming back."

"Excellent, I guess I'll have to take you again now that you're horny once more."

"Actually, can I be on top, Sesshy?"

"Of course you can my little puppy, I'd be glad to bottom for you."

"And I want to get back at you for leaving me on that machine all night." Inuyasha turned to his father, who was still holding him from behind. Inutaisho leaned forward and kissed the young hanyou's lips.

"The closet next my room has a good supply of stuff in it for you to use. The code is 2056."

Inuyasha managed to get himself out of bed and went to the closet. After punching in the code, the door swung open and Inuyasha stepped inside the loaded walk-in closet. The room was filled to the brim with various sex toys and bondage items. For his father, Inuyasha selected a pair of handcuffs, a couple short lengths of rope, a chrome cock ring, and a large vibrating butt plug. For Sesshomaru, Inuyasha picked out the steel yoke the demon had been wearing previously and for himself he picked out a medium sized butt plug and a leather harness that looked like it was his size. Inuyasha managed to work the plug into his hind, which was quickly becoming slick thanks to his beta body. When in heat, his body produced its own lubricant which was fully at work as the hanyou got the plug seated all of the way inside him. Inuyasha then fitted the harness onto his frame; () worked his manhood through the cock ring, and then tightened the harness. Inuyasha returned to the bedroom and laid out the contents of his haul. Both of the full inu had to stop themselves from drooling at the sight of Inuyasha in the tight black leather harness.

"You first dad, put this plug in."

Inutaisho took the butt plug and eased it into his ass, though he didn't turn it on. Inuyasha flicked it to its medium setting and sat his father down on a desk chair that was in the room. Inutaisho's hands were pulled through the bars on the back of the chair and the handcuffs snapped shut around his wrists. Inuyasha then maneuvered the cock ring around his father's immense manhood before tying the youkai's ankles to the chair with the lengths of rope.

"I take it I'm sitting this one out, no pun intended."

"After last night, you better believe it. Now come here, Sesshy."

Inuyasha put the steel yoke back on Sesshomaru and laid the demon down on the bed on his back. Inuyasha then climbed on top of him and started to kiss his older brother's sweet lips, his small hands running over Sesshomaru's body. Sesshomaru kissed back whole-heartedly, trying to free his hands so he could touch the little inu on top of him. Inuyasha started kissing lower, wanting to get a taste of his big brother's immense cock. Inuyasha licked his way down Sesshomaru's body, timidly at first but bolder as he realized that Sesshomaru was firmly enjoying the touches. Inuyasha licked one of Sesshomaru's hip markings, and the demon shuddered as his cock released a thick bead of precum. Inuyasha looked hesitantly at the massive organ and slowly leaned down to lick away the bead of precum on the tip of it. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's nervousness and tried to comfort the little pup, remembering the first time he touched his father in such a way.

"Relax little brother, it isn't going to hurt you, only make you feel wonderful."

"Yeah, it's just so big."

"Intimidating? I felt the same when I was with out father for the first time. Though I must say, that was about the most beautiful thing a little hanyou puppy could say to his big brother."

Inuyasha blushed, and empowered by Sesshomaru's comforting, bent down and licked the bead of pre off of the full youkai's cock, finding the taste to be exquisite. Inuyasha continued down and took the head of Sesshomaru's cock into his mouth. Sesshomaru moaned as Inuyasha managed to get a few more inches of his manhood into his mouth. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's cock hit the back of his throat, and there was still well more than half of the inu youkai's cock left to take.

"Just relax your throat my little puppy, and let me slide in gently."

Inuyasha willed himself to relax and felt Sesshomaru's immense manhood start to slide slowly down his throat. Sesshomaru moaned in pleasure as his hands tried to fight their way free from the steel yoke holding them in his place. He wanted so badly to run his clawed hands through the little hanyou's hair, and ease the puppy's head down further on his manhood. Inuyasha helped him in that though by slowly managing to get the entirety of his older brother's cock in his mouth. Inuyasha gently rubbed one of Sesshomaru's hip markings as he started to lick and suck on his brother's incredibly large penis. Sesshomaru let out a loud moan, loving the sensations his otouto was creating within him.

"_**Oh, this is more like it. This is how our little hanyou should be responding and acting for us**__."_

"_I couldn't agree with you more."_

It didn't take long before Sesshomaru felt his orgasm approaching, and right before he came, he bucked slightly, causing the inexperienced and still nervous Inuyasha to pull back, much to Sesshomaru's displeasure.

"Did I do something wrong?" Inuyasha asked, worried that he had accidentally hurt Sesshomaru or something.

"No, I was just about to cum, actually you were incredible little puppy. You are truly gifted in pleasing your alpha."

"How about I take that yoke off, I'm still kind of nervous about being on top and all."

"Of course my little one, and don't worry, we have plenty of time to teach you about making love."

Inuyasha retrieved the keys and removed the yoke, and was rewarded by Sesshomaru's arms wrapping firmly around him as the full youkai pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. After a moment, they broke apart and Sesshomaru decided that their father should be involved. Sesshomaru took the keys from Inuyasha and untied Inutaisho, who was more than happy to join in on their fun. Inuyasha found himself tightly sandwiched between two walls of muscular dog demon, which was a position he found himself quite comfortable with. The two demons started touching and kissing the little hanyou, wanting to make the little hanyou feel good. Inuyasha moaned as his father nibbled on his neck and rubbed his tight ass while Sesshomaru stroked his extremely hard manhood, drawing out the hanyou's precum. Inuyasha whimpered as the two full youkai molested his heat-driven body, and it didn't take long before the efforts of the two brought Inuyasha to orgasm, and the puppy screamed out as he came, his cum coating Sesshomaru's hand and abdomen. Inuyasha leaned against Sesshomaru as the last of his seed was drawn out of him by his older brother. The two demons laid the hanyou down on their bed, the two full inu hiding the hanyou within their embrace.

"Is your heat relieved my otouto?"

"Oh yes, thank you big brother, and father."

"No problem little puppy, I'd hate for you to be aroused and not be satisfied by your alphas. Now, would you like to lay down for awhile or should we get some lunch first?"

"Can we get lunch, I'm starving."

"Of course little puppy, being in heat for the first time is triggering such a change in your body that you will probably be almost constantly hungry or aroused, when you aren't sleeping that is."

"Oh great, lucky me."

"You say it like having your father and big brother waiting on you is such a bad thing. So, what do you want to eat my youngest?"

"I could go for a steak."

"How about Outback?"

"Yeah that would be good."

"Outback it is, then."

The three demons managed to get up and dressed, and out to the garage. Inutaisho fired up one of his most recent acquisitions, a sublime colored 1970 Plymouth GTX with a 426 HEMI. Inuyasha slid into the back seat and lay across the seat as Inutaisho and Sesshomaru got in the front. Inutaisho put the muscle car in first gear and roared out of the garage, leaving a nice pair of rubber trails behind. The car roared down the road, Inutaisho really immune from any trouble with the law. It didn't take long before they arrived at the steakhouse and parked. Once inside, they quickly ordered and they're food arrived. Inuyasha had never felt so hungry in his life, and he tore through the bread, appetizers, steak, and two desserts before it was abated. As the three finished their coffees and paid the check, Inuyasha felt himself starting to nod off, suddenly exhausted. Almost as soon as the three inu youkai got back in the car, Inuyasha fell asleep in the backseat, which the other two found irresistibly cute. Sesshomaru couldn't help but rub a twitching koinu ear, making the young hanyou squirm in his sleep. Inutaisho quickly drove back to the house, and Sesshomaru carried the still slumbering half-demon up to their room. They stripped the little pup, and after stripping themselves, climbed into bed with Inuyasha, holding him securely between them.

Alright, there's a mini update. I hope it was okay. Please leave reviews, and I'm still taking any requests for any particular kinks or whatever, just leave a review or send me a PM and I'll be glad to incorporate it into the story. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, here's chapter 5 of Coming of Age. Sorry it's been so long, I've just had trouble writing a full update. I hope you guys like this one, and if you have any requests or particular fetishes/kinks I'll be glad to include them, just send me a review or PM with whatever it is you'd like to see. NOTICE: This chapter does contain enema play, so if that's something that you don't want any part of, don't read. Otherwise, thanks for reading, and please review!

Inuyasha awoke within the arms of his father and his older brother, the two full inu still asleep. Inu managed to lift his head slightly to see around Sesshomaru, behind whom the clock was hiding.

"_Damn, it's ten thirty a.m.? What the hell happened last night?"_

Inuyasha's movement was slight but enough to rouse his older brother from his sleep. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's arms tighten around him as one of the magenta striped appendages slid down to take hold of his manhood. Surprisingly though, Inuyasha's member didn't respond in the least. The only part of Inuyasha's body that showed any action was his stomach, which let out a startlingly loud rumble. The noise alerted Inuyasha to just how hungry he was, even though he'd eaten that massive dinner and fallen straight to sleep he was starving.

"Hungry little brother?" Sesshomaru asked him as he released his hold on Inuyasha and made an attempt at sitting up.

"Extremely so."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to fix that."

Inutaisho murmured half asleep as he snuggled up to Inuyasha's back, his morning wood pressing up against the hanyou's lower back. Again, an action that would usually have Inuyasha's cock rigid had no effect whatsoever. Inuyasha didn't take notice however, more concerned with breakfast.

"Come otouto, let's head downstairs and make something to eat."

Inuyasha darted out of bed with more energy than the two inu had ever seen before. Inu was always a heavy sleeper, so to see him diving out of bed was a very rare occurrence. Nevertheless, the two full inu got up and followed the pup downstairs to the kitchen. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru started making breakfast as Inuyasha made a pot of coffee and grabbed a pack of Pop-Tarts from one of the cabinets. The hanyou tore through them in seconds before he got up to go to the bathroom.

"Yasha's behavior is quite strange; I think he's at the buildup stage of his heat."

"But he's barely entered his heat, how could he already be this far along?"

"Well, hanyou aren't predictable in most things, heat being one of them. It could be his hanyou state that's speeding things up."

"What about me?"

"Little brother, it seems you're in the buildup stage of your heat, which is somewhat unusual."

"What's a buildup stage?"

"A period of your heat where you cycle between extreme hunger and exhaustion, and your libido pretty much stops. It can last anywhere between a few hours and several days and precludes the climax of your heat."

"And what exactly is the climax part of my heat?"

"Basically your libido comes back on overdrive and you're sexually insatiable for however long it takes to completely burn off the energy you stored during your buildup period. Basically, you need almost constant contact with another while you're in the climax stage of your heat, and even then your arousal is almost constant."

"Damn, but is it really that strong that I need to have constant contact?"

"Oh yes it is. Your arousal truly reaches it highest point, and as a way of forcing you to find a partner your body won't respond to its own touch. So basically, trying to masturbate during it is useless as you'll only wind up frustrating yourself."

"Oh great."

"Don't worry little brother, father and I will be with you the entire time to alleviate your arousal."

Inuyasha leaned up and kissed Sesshomaru, prompting him to wrap his arms around his baby brother. Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha onto his lap and sat holding the inu until their father finished with breakfast. After several plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, scrapple, toast, and home fries Inuyasha felt himself nodding off once more. Sesshomaru picked him up and carried him into his room. After tucking his little brother into bed, Sesshomaru kissed the hanyou and left him to sleep. Sesshomaru closed the door and went back downstairs to his father.

"I can hardly believe Inuyasha is already in the buildup phase of his heat."

"I know, it seems like only yesterday I was creating him and now we're about to be mounting him non-stop. So my Sesshomaru, what should we do while our little puppy rests?"

Sesshomaru smiled and leaned in to his father's touch. The two inu met in a passionate kiss as they pulled close to each other. Inutaisho reached down and took hold of Sesshomaru's very generous manhood, lightly stroking him.

"You know, it's been quite a while since I've had you as my puppy Sesshomaru. Perhaps we should see just how much of your training you remember. To the dungeon we go then."

Inutaisho quickly led Sesshomaru down to the mansion's incredibly well equipped dungeon before he could make any objections. Before Sesshomaru had a chance to react, Inutaisho pushed him in to a steel cage that was hanging a couple of inches off of the floor by a thick chain. The cage was a cube in shape, and used a latticework of two inch thick steel strips going horizontally and vertically to make the cage. Inutaisho quickly threw the door closed the door and locked it, leaving Sesshomaru sitting nude inside. Going over to the nearest wall, Inutaisho grabbed a control box that was hanging from the ceiling and pressed a button on it, starting the winch that the cage's cable was attached to. The winch pulled the cage up so that it was at eye level with Inutaisho, which prompted the inu to give the cage a light push. As it and Sesshomaru swung around lazily, Inutaisho walked over to the supply area of his dungeon and picked out an object which made Sesshomaru squirm and try to get out of his cage.

"Father, no. Don't even think of it."

"Sesshy relax, it isn't like you've never experienced one of these before. It's been far too long since I've had you down here, which is a situation I plan to rectify. But for right now, it's time to get you filled up my pup."

Inutaisho had grabbed an enema setup, and he brought it over to the cage and set it down. Inutaisho went over to the nearby sink and filled up the one gallon bag, before returning to his pup and hooking the enema bag to the IV pole. Inutaisho hooked up a long hose to the bag and then attached a large nozzle. The older dog demon pressed the nozzle to Sesshomaru's entrance and he felt it slide in to settle in Sesshomaru's ass. Inutaisho then unclamped the hose and the gallon of cold water went rushing into Sesshomaru's hind. Sesshomaru squirmed in his relatively small cage, wanting out of the steel enclosure.

"I think it's time you stepped down your role in your business, pup. I want you at home more Sesshomaru so I can keep up with your training and now that Inuyasha's of age he'll want his big brother around even more than usual."

"If I say yes will you stop giving me this enema and let me out?"

"Of course not, my little Sesshomaru. You should know by now that I never give exemptions from any lessons or punishments. I can see that living on your own really has made you forget all of the lessons I taught you. At least we've got a good bit of time to give you a refresher course though."

Inutaisho smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Sesshomaru to deal with the continual rush of water flooding into his ass. The alpha male walked up to his youngest pup's room and kneeled over the beautiful hanyou as he slept. Lightly stroking a flawless cheek, Inutaisho leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Inuyasha's lips. Inutaisho couldn't help but admire his youngest pup's beauty; everything about the little hanyou was stunning. Inuyasha's features were a strange and yet perfect mix. His face had a chiseled, handsome look to it though his cheeks and jaw were still softened by his young age. His frame was lean and very lithe, with slender but powerful and well-defined muscle. His slender build and short stature compared to other inu youkai gave the appearance that he was a frail little beta puppy. That point was even further supported by his long white hair and the soft puppy ears he'd been born with. Of course, looks were extremely deceiving in his case. Though the pup's frame was lean, he still had a great deal of strength and it would take a serious alpha to get his submission. Inutaisho gently brushed a lock of hair from Inuyasha's face and placed another soft kiss on the hanyou's lips before leaving the puppy to his slumber. Inutaisho then returned to his equally beautiful oldest son. Inutaisho couldn't help but get aroused when he saw his gorgeous pup sitting in the cage with water flooding into him.

"How's it going there my love?"

"I want out of this cage, now."

"Such disobedience as of recently. I really think moving out has affected your behavior. Before buying that place you took all of your enemas quietly and obediently."

Sesshomaru sat and squirmed as the last of the water ran into him, and he had the full gallon of cold water inside his bowels. Inutaisho grabbed a chair and set it in front of the cage before going up and gently sliding the nozzle from Sesshomaru's hind.

"Now boy, don't you dare let that water out until given permission. You will retain that until I give you permission to release, and if you don't you will face a serious punishment."

Sesshomaru glared daggers at his father but nonetheless kept his ass firmly clenched, holding back the gallon of water trying to come flying out. Inutaisho sat in the chair observing his caged pup with hidden glee. He and his inner youkai were overjoyed to see the pup back in his proper place. Though he'd never admit it, Sesshomaru moving out had been a very hard thing for Inutaisho to deal with. The thought of not having his beloved pup close at hand was a depressing one, and the alpha male was more than happy now that he had a good reason for keeping Sesshomaru at home where he belonged.

"Father, can I release this water now?" Sesshomaru said, impatience leaking into his voice.

"Nope, you keep holding that water until I say so."

Inutaisho sat there admiring Sesshomaru's perfect features for another five minutes before deciding that the younger inu had held that enema long enough.

"Alright, go ahead and release your water."

"Aren't you going to let me out of this cage, then?"

"No need, there's a drain right under you. I'm surprised, with the number of times I've put water through you over the years I thought you would have been checking for every possible place to relieve yourself."

Sesshomaru sighed before releasing the massive amount of liquid inside him. Despite how fast it was rushing out, it still took over thirty seconds to get the entire gallon of water out. Once the last of it was gone, Sesshomaru rested back against the bars of the cage. He bit back a moan as his father unhooked the gallon bag from the IV pole and went back over to the sink. Inutaisho got the water nice and warm, borderline hot and added a heavy amount of soap to the gallon of water. Giving it a quick shake, the older of the two inu reattached the bag and inserted the nozzle back inside Sesshomaru. After turning on the flow of water once more, Inutaisho moved towards the dungeon's exit.

"Hey, why the hell am I getting another one, I held the first one."

"Yes, but I have to go make a phone call and didn't want to leave you with nothing to do. I'm going to call Naraku and have him put your apartment up on the market. Tomorrow maybe we'll go and get the stuff you want to keep and just leave the rest with the place."

"You're seriously selling my apartment?"

"Yes I am; I'm keeping you at home from now on. You belong here with Inuyasha and I, especially now that he's maturing. Maybe tonight or tomorrow you can call your office and have them appoint someone to handle the day to day business. But for right now the only thing you need to focus on is that stream of warm, soapy water invading you."

Inutaisho left the dungeon and closed the heavy, soundproof door before turning off the dungeon lights. Sesshomaru banged his fist against the locked cage door, annoyed that he was locked in the steel cube and annoyed that he had a raging hard-on because of it. Sesshomaru knew that he'd be sitting there for a while, and he had absolutely nothing to do but feel the warm rushing in. Despite his hard-on, he couldn't jerk off because his father would instantly scent his release and the scent of his cum when he returned, and that would get him a serious punishment. He couldn't get out, couldn't remove the nozzle, and therefore couldn't do anything to stop the soapy mixture from flowing into him.

"_Of course it had to be a heavy soap mixture that I'll be sitting with for an hour. He just knows how much I hate the stuff inside me."_

Sesshomaru truly did hate soapy mixtures in his father's enemas. The stuff was a very mild irritant. But his father used so much it was like constant pins and needles inside him. But regardless of how much he disliked the stuff, it was still flooding into him and he still couldn't do anything to stop it. Inutaisho meanwhile had picked up the phone and dialed their attorney and legal advisor, Naraku Tamika. The spider hanyou was the one who had found Sesshomaru's place to begin with, as he did was involved in real estate as well as being an attorney.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naraku, it's Inutaisho. How are you my friend?"

"Excellent, how are you?"

"Good. I was wondering, do you think you could put Sesshomaru's apartment on the market for me?"

"Sure, that's no problem."

"Thanks. Now that Inuyasha is coming of age Sesshomaru wants to be with him more often, and I certainly wouldn't mind having him back at home."

"Inuyasha's already becoming an adult, man it seems like the last time I saw him he only came to up to my waist. So, what is Sesshomaru doing for commuting then? His office is a good distance from your house isn't it?"

"Yes it is, so Sesshomaru has decided to downsize his role in the day to day operation. It isn't like he can't trust his employees; he's got great people working for him."

"That's good for him, and I'm sure Inuyasha will enjoy having his older brother at home."

"Yeah, that's the big reason behind the move. I think tomorrow we'll clean out the stuff Sesshomaru wants and then you can grab some pictures of the house as is."

"Yeah, I'll get it listed tonight and throw up some pictures tomorrow. If you aren't particularly concerned about making a serious profit, I can have it sold by the end of the week if you want."

"That's fine, anywhere near what we bought it for would be great."

"Sounds good, I'll talk to you tomorrow, Inu."

"Talk to you tomorrow then."

Inutaisho hung up and put the phone down, glad that he had selling the apartment taken care of. He thought for a second and decided to call the bank manager for Sesshomaru's accounts. When he had originally set them up, he had created them and set them up as joint accounts. So technically, he was actually the overseer of Sesshomaru's bank accounts, at least the one's he knew about. After a quick phone call, Inutaisho had Sesshomaru's accounts rolled into a single new account that was in Inutaisho's name only, giving him pretty much total control over Sesshomaru's assets. The account was set to give Sesshomaru very limited withdrawal ability, fifty bucks a day. Anything over that required Inutaisho's authorization before it could be approved. Once that was done, Inutaisho returned to the dungeon and turned the lights back on. He saw that the entire gallon of water was gone, so he carefully removed the nozzle and sat down in the seat he had been in earlier.

"Alright Sesshomaru, I want you to touch yourself while retaining that water. Once you bring yourself close to orgasm, I'll let you release the water though you aren't allowed to release any prior to my word and you aren't allowed to cum."

Sesshomaru clenched himself, trying hard to keep the slick soapy mixture in while he stroked his rigid manhood. Though he was already thoroughly aroused and he had a gallon of water pressing against his prostate, he was having a hard time getting close to orgasm. The reason was that he kept having to stop touching his cock to focus on not losing any of the water inside him. It wound up taking quite a while, but finally Sesshomaru felt himself coming close to his orgasm. Right before he could go over the edge however, he slowed to avoid shooting his load off. After a few seconds, he started stroking himself again and in no time he was back on the brink. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, he did manage to not cum a second time but in focusing on keeping his orgasm back a short spray of the soapy mixture in his ass was let loose. Inutaisho grinned as Sesshomaru clenched hard to stop any more from coming out and starting touching himself once more. As Sesshomaru came right up to the edge for a third time, Inutaisho decided to give his pup a break.

"Alright Sesshy, stop touching yourself and release your water."

Immediately, Sesshomaru removed his hand from his groin and relaxed his muscles, allowing the water to spray out. After the last of the water had left him, Sesshomaru looked over to his father to see if he would be punished for accidentally releasing some of it early.

"So, what would you like for your punishment? You can take a spanking, paddling, caning, or a large butt plug for five hours."

"The butt plug."

Inutaisho went over to one of the cabinets he had nearby and opened it. He glanced over the selection of plugs before picking out one that made the other three punishments look enticing. The plug was massive; it was about a foot and a half long and had a six inch diameter at its widest point. The base of the plug had a long, silver horse-hair tail on it, which Inutaisho was dying to see attached to his oldest son. Inutaisho thoroughly lubed the plug before bringing it over to the cage and unlocking the cage door.

"Present."

"Can't I get out of the cage before you shove that thing in me?"

"Nope."

Sesshomaru sighed and turned to face away from his sire, presenting his ass to the plug wielding inu. Sesshomaru grimaced and forced himself to relax as the entirety of the plug was pushed inside him. Once the plug was in down to the base, Inutaisho closed the cage door and locked it once again. The alpha male couldn't help but harden at the image of his pup in the cage, with the long silver tail attached.

"Why did you lock the cage again?"

"Because your punishment lasts for five hours. You didn't think I was going to just plug you and let you run free, did you? Now, don't even think about bringing yourself to orgasm or you'll spend the night in that cage."

Inutaisho left once more before Sesshomaru could protest. He heard the door close and once more was plunged into total darkness. As the demon shifted about in the small cube, trying to get comfortable, the plug shifted inside him and kept brushing his prostate. Sesshomaru hated how well his father could discipline him. He couldn't remove the plug from his ass because at no angle did he have a foot and a half of room to pull the plug out and he wouldn't be able to get it back in if he did take it out. Since he had no choice but to endure the plug he had to endure the constant stimulation it was bringing. And since he couldn't jerk off he had no way to alleviate the arousal the stimulation caused.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, here's chapter 6.5 of "Coming of Age". I hope you all like it. I tried to explain the relationship between Inutaisho and Sesshomaru a little more thoroughly in this update, and I hope it came out correctly. Thank you to everyone who's updated so far, I really appreciate it.

Dark-fire47- Ugh, what? They are somewhat young, Inuyasha is about fourteen as is Miroku, so I don't really get what your issue is.

Sesshylover4eva- Thanks for the review!

DarkAngel from Hell13- Thanks for the review and don't worry, that is coming in the future. I've actually had previous requests for the same. I love the idea, but I just want to work it in at a believable time. It would be odd if they just grabbed the pup and both took him a day or two after he lost his virginity. But I promise, it will be in the story soon.

Pineapple55- Thanks for the review, and I will try to add some more Sess/Inutaisho in. There will be sections of each pairing, in addition to the three of them.

-siarafaerie-101-miss- Thanks for the review. I think the scant reviews is because I brought this story (and The Contract) over from AFF and Y-Gallery. And I made the mistake of posting five chapters to start. So I think it came off as "this guy's posted five chapters and has no reviews, it must suck." But I've noticed that after getting a couple of reviews they are coming in faster and faster.

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!

Five Hours Later

Sesshomaru sat, contemplating his current situation. It seemed that he was once again going to be under his father's control, now that the demon was set on him moving back in. It would mean relinquishing his status as alpha once again, as a pack only had one alpha. In inu packs, the strongest and most dominant inu was the alpha and pack leader. Other pack alphas were relegated to beta status as long as they were part of the group, and had to submit to the pack alpha. It wasn't that bad really; the pack alpha held that position for a reason, and it took a strong personality to deal with the alpha's dominant nature. For Sesshomaru, returning to his place underneath his father wouldn't be that bad really. His father was an incredibly strong youkai, so submitting to him still left him more of an alpha than most other youkai. And being an alpha still left him as dominant over Inuyasha, which was an attractive position to be in. And being submitted to his father meant he stayed at home, with Inuyasha. And the more time he was around his otouto, the better.

"_Well, that's settled. I'm back as daddy's bitch, though all in all it isn't a bad position to be in. Now if only said daddy would get his ass down here and let me out of this cage."_

The only thing Sesshomaru really had to deal with was picking someone to take over the day to day business of his company. That choice was simple; he'd hand over the reigns to his second in command, Kouga. Kouga was a solid leader, and he could handle the various board meetings and all of the day to day emergencies. Hell, he could double the wolf's already impressive salary by relinquishing some of his own and get out of needing to attend any of the corporate meetings, which Sesshomaru hated with a passion. Sitting around for eight hours listening to a bunch of gasbags drone on and on about efficiency and corporate direction made him want to jump out the office window, so getting out of attending them was more than worth the money.

Several more minutes passed in the cage, Sesshomaru fully erect and leaking precum as the massive plug stimulated his prostate at any movement. Finally, the younger dai-youkai was joined by his sire, and the other demon came to stand in front of the caged pup.

"Is my little puppy ready to come out now?"

"Yes, father."

"Alright, but are you going to behave little Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's what daddy wants to hear. Before I let you out, I want you to put this on."

Inutaisho handed Sesshomaru a small, chrome cock ring through the bars of the cage. The inu youkai obediently started to fasten it around his manhood, first slipping his balls through it before attempting to get his penis through the small band. This took some time as Sesshomaru had to will his erection away long enough to maneuver his manhood through the ring. Finally, with some serious concentration and a bit of rough treatment, Sesshomaru forced his erection down and managed to get himself through the ring. He got the tight chrome band down to the base of his sex organs, and already his hard on had returned. Unfortunately for the inu, with the tight cock ring in place he wouldn't be able to reach orgasm by jerking off.

"That's a good puppy; now let's get you out of there."

Inutaisho unlocked the door and pulled Sesshomaru from the cage, gently lowering the dog demon onto his hands and knees on the ground. Inutaisho rested his hand on Sesshomaru's back, a clear signal to stay put, before he walked over to one of the many cabinets in the dungeon and pulled out a collar and leash. Inutaisho wrapped the collar around Sesshomaru's neck and locked it with a padlock before attaching the leash to the front. Inutaisho then went to another storage area and retrieved a set of "puppy mitts" as he called them. The mitts put Sesshomaru's hands into padded fists and prevented him from using his hands and claws for anything, as well as doing the same for his feet. Inutaisho placed them on Sesshomaru before grabbing the last thing he had in mind, which was Sesshomaru's special gag. The particular gag had a large circular opening big enough to fit the alpha males' impressive cock, yet still did a very good job of muffling the younger dogs' words. Sesshomaru opened his mouth and felt the gag stretching his jaw slightly. Inutaisho strapped it on tight and then took hold of Sesshomaru's leash.

"There we go, that's my good puppy. How about you and I go for a walk out in the yard and then daddy will get you dinner."

Inutaisho started to walk towards the dungeon's exit, when he noticed that he had forgotten two of his favorite pieces of Sesshomaru's puppy outfit. Inutaisho mentally kicked himself, in disbelief that he'd almost forgotten one of the most noticeable things. The dog went and retrieved the two articles of Sesshomaru's attire that had almost been forgotten. The first was the set of tags with Sesshomaru's name and the name of his "owner". Inutaisho quickly attached them to the leather collar around Sesshomaru's neck. The alpha then attached the bell he liked to make his puppy wear. Inutaisho slipped a ring through Sesshomaru's foreskin piercing; the ring was attached to a short, thin chain which had the bell connected to it. Sesshomaru tried to put out a protest, but the words were muffled beyond recognition by the gag. Inutaisho then led Sesshomaru from the dungeon, pleased to hear the light, occasional jingle from the bell as it moved with Sesshomaru's still erect penis.

"I forgot just how adorable my little puppy looks in all of his puppy gear. I may just have to leave you this way for a day or two. And that tail looks perfect on you, my little pup."

Sesshomaru obediently followed his father out into their backyard. Inutaisho's mansion sat at one end of several dozen acres, much of it wooded, which made for a nice walk to take Sesshomaru on. The older demon led his son over one of the many paths through the wooded area that sat behind their home. Sesshomaru got the great joy of being led nude along the narrow dirt path by a leash held by his perverted dog of a father. Inutaisho insisted on walking the whole path and back, which took almost an hour and a half in total. Finally, Sesshomaru felt his legs brushing against the tile of the back patio, a welcome change from the gravel, dirt, mud, and rock mixture that the path consisted of. Inutaisho noticed that Sesshomaru's legs and knees had some mud collected on them from their walk, so he grabbed the hose and started spraying off the puppy's legs. Sesshomaru jumped back as he was washed off with the cold water. It was still cold enough to snow, and though being a demon made him extremely resistant to cold he still didn't appreciate being sprayed with cold water while he was outside and fully nude. Inutaisho did reward his obedience though. The older demon led him back in the house and dried him off with one of the ultra soft towels he knew Sesshomaru liked. He had also set started a fire in the one fireplace, and Inutaisho had Sesshomaru sit next to it on a soft, furry blanket. Inutaisho came and took a gentle hold of the back of Sesshomaru's head, and guided his cock through the opening in the gag. Sesshomaru immediately swirled his long tongue around the head of Inutaisho's manhood and began to lick across his father's immense cock. Inutaisho guided his cock in until he got the gag flush against his groin, the tip of his cock down Sesshomaru's throat. He pulled back and allowed Sesshomaru to lick and please the tip of his manhood with his tongue for a while, before starting to slowly fuck the pup's talented mouth. Sesshomaru started to hum, sending vibrations along the length of Inutaisho's dick and making the alpha moan. It didn't take long before Sesshomaru's talented mouth, well trained in servicing his father, brought the inu demon to orgasm and Inutaisho bucked and shot an impressive load into the pup's mouth. Sesshomaru obediently swallowed after secretly savoring the taste of Inutaisho's thick, strong seed.

"You are such a good puppy, my love. You make your daddy so very proud. Now let's get you something to eat and then I can play with your puppy dick for a while."

Sesshomaru blushed at the name given to his impressive manhood. He was led into the kitchen, and Inutaisho made up a quick meal for him. Inutaisho grabbed the dog bowls he liked to serve Sesshomaru his meals in, and filled one with his food and one with water. Inutaisho set the bowls down before removing Sesshomaru's gag and allowing the pup to eat. Sesshomaru couldn't help but devour the food his father had made; the demon was a hell of a cook. It was a simple beef and rice dish, but it was perfectly seasoned and cooked just the way he liked it. He quickly devoured it and lapped up the water in his bowl. That done, Inutaisho put the gag back in place and led him back to the fireplace, laying the pup down on his back. Sesshomaru lay back on the soft, furry blanket as Inutaisho took a hold of his cock. Sesshomaru moaned against the gag as his manhood was stroked lightly, making the bell ring jingle softly as it was shaken by Inutaisho's actions.

"What are you guys up to?" A sleepy Inuyasha asked as he saw the two full inu.

"Wow, you look really good, big brother." The hanyou blushed at his aniki's current attire, which he found to be too attractive.

"I was just getting our Sesshomaru adjusted to being back at home. I had your big brother well trained before he moved out on his own, and I am trying to get him back to that level. And talking about having him back at home, Sesshomaru is moving back in so you'll get to spend a lot of time with your big brother from now on."

"Really, Sess, you're moving back in?" Inuyasha could barely keep the excitement out of his voice. Sesshomaru nodded though he couldn't vocally confirm the statement.

"That's awesome; I missed you so much when you weren't here big brother."

Inuyasha went and wrapped his arms around his sibling, who was still in his full puppy gear and extremely erect. Inuyasha was still dealing with his build-up stage unfortunately, and despite his want he couldn't get his cock to respond to the extremely arousing site before him.

"Are you hungry my little pup?"

"Yeah, I am actually. I don't get how I can feel starved even though I ate a huge breakfast and went back to sleep all day. This heat is weird, are you sure there's not something wrong with me?"

"You feel starved because your body is absorbing all of that food and storing it for the climax of your heat, and you feel so fatigued afterwards because your body is most efficient at converting the food to energy when you're in a deep sleep. In fact, having a more aggressive build-up only shows how much everything's right with you. It shows that you're going to have an incredibly strong climax phase, which increases the chance of a beta getting pupped."

"I forgot that I can get pregnant already. Am I really gonna get all swollen up with a huge litter of pups?" Inuyasha was noticeably concerned, which Inutaisho could sympathize with.

"Not if you don't want to. While it can happen anyway, the less willing a beta is to impregnation the lower the chance that conception will occur. And there's a good recipe that I know that you can take to prevent yourself from being impregnated if you wish not to be pupped this early."

"I think I'd like to take that stuff, at least for this heat."

"Perfectly understandable little pup. You shouldn't feel rushed to do something like that. And you are still very young anyhow; waiting makes the whole process easier on you and the pups. But you don't need to worry about that now my sweet little Inuyasha, let's just concentrate on getting you some dinner."

Inutaisho quickly prepared dinner for the pup and soon Inuyasha was tearing into the savory dish he'd made. Inuyasha devoured three full plates of food before he was finally full and his body triggered exhaustion in him once again. Inutaisho had meanwhile removed all of Sesshomaru's attire except for the bell hanging from his cock and the tail butt plug in his ass. Inuyasha felt himself being picked up by his aniki, and he curled into the warmth of his older brother's chest. Sesshomaru carried him over to the fire, and after grabbing an overstuffed pillow that was lying in the corner of the room, laid down with the little hanyou. The pup quickly fell asleep in his arms, giving him time to gaze at and admire his otouto. As he studied the perfect features, Inutaisho came and lay on Inuyasha's other side. It didn't take long before the soft noises and heat of the fire lulled the two full youkai to sleep, the young hanyou cradled securely between them.

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

The Next Morning

After briefly awakening and consuming a massive stack of chocolate chip pancakes, Inuyasha was back in bed for what would probably be most of the day. Sesshomaru decided that since his otouto was still out of commission he'd drive into work and set everything up with Kouga. Sesshomaru showered, dressed and went out to the garage. His gaze swept over a staggering collection of vehicles; classic muscle cars, land yachts, tuners and modified imports, luxury sedans, trucks, racing vehicles for almost every type of racing, super exotics, and sports cars of all types. The dai-youkai's amber eyes finally landed on a black and red Audi R8 sports car, and the demon got in. He grabbed the keys from their place in the sun visor and fired up the engine. The V8 rumbled into life and Sesshomaru shifted into first he eased the vehicle out of the garage and hit the small fob he carried with him to shut the door. Sesshomaru rolled out onto the street before stepping on the throttle. The all-wheel drive system and wide, sticky tires took over and the car shot forward up the road. Sesshomaru carved up the desolate, curvy back road that his father's house sat off of and soon he was on the freeway. Cruising in the left lane at 110 mph made short work of the drive and soon Sesshomaru pulled into his building's underground garage. He parked in his special spot, which had concrete barriers on either side to prevent anyone accidentally hitting his car with their car's door. Sesshomaru got out and locked the R8 then rode the elevator up to his floor. Sesshomaru walked to his office and went in, surprised to find Kouga there, dressed in a shirt, tie, and dress pants.

"Morning, wolf."

"Hey, dog."

Sesshomaru went over and got a cup of coffee from the pot Kouga had apparently made. The dog demon sipped on it before coming over to the desk and sitting down at his chair.

"So, what's up? I thought you were off for a couple of weeks?"

"I am, but I came in to talk to you about something. Basically, my father wishes me to move back in with him. My little brother has finally reached his first heat so being at home more to spend time with him is something I definitely want."

"I can imagine. So, you're moving back in with that perverted father of yours?"

"Yes, apparently. He's already dead set on selling my apartment and I have a feeling that he's probably taking control of all my bank accounts which have him as co-signer."

"You're selling it? I'll buy it, that place is beautiful."

"Why thank you, and it's yours. The reason I came here today was because I'll be living at my father's home, driving to work everyday isn't something I'm willing to do. Especially in traffic it takes forever to get here, so I want someone to take over all of the day to day business and handle all of the meetings. Basically I want to retire, though I still plan to be on the payroll. It is my company after all. So, I want you to take over everything Kouga. If you don't mind handling everything and attending all the meetings, I'll quadruple your salary and the apartment is yours, as a gift."

"Wow, that's one generous offer Sesshomaru. I guess I'll do it, though I'm not ecstatic about attending all of the meetings."

"Well, I'll make the deal a little better then."

Sesshomaru opened the right bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a briefcase, which was filled with fifty thousand dollars. As Sesshomaru retrieved it, Kouga noticed something else in the drawer, and used his foot to block the door's closing. The wolf reached in and retrieved the object, holding it up to examine it with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I didn't know you kept a vibrator in your office Sesshomaru."

Kouga held the long, smooth purple phallus in his hand and deflected Sesshomaru's half-hearted attempts to get it back. Sesshomaru was actually contemplating something much different than getting it back.

"So, can I keep this too as part of the deal?"

Kouga asked rather seductively. Sesshomaru looked over the ookami's muscular, tan frame. It was no secret that the two liked each other, though they'd never had any sort of personal relationship other than a couple of get togethers at various bars with some of the other office employees. Sesshomaru gazed into the deep blue eyes and walked over to the ookami.

"Take those clothes off and I'll even demonstrate how it works."

In seconds Kouga was naked, his clothes tossed haphazardly to the floor.

"Now Kouga, surely you don't think I'd appreciate you throwing things on the floor. Hang them up correctly and then get on all fours on the desk."

Kouga hung all of his clothes up before rushing back to the desk and getting on top of it on his hands and knees. His thick cock was erect and leaking precum onto the desk below him. Sesshomaru set the vibrator down and started to remove his own suit, carefully undressing and hanging every article of clothing. Kouga was almost to the point of whimpering when finally Sesshomaru returned to the desk fully nude, his thick cock erect; a bead of pearl colored precum forming at the tip. Sesshomaru collected the pre-ejaculate from both of their manhoods and smeared it over Kouga's hole. Sesshomaru eased a finger inside and found Kouga's prostate, making the wolf moan as the small muscle was massaged. Sesshomaru gently eased in a second and then a third finger, stretching the wolf out with a scissoring motion. Sesshomaru pulled his fingers free and picked up the phallus. The dog demon collected their precum once again and rubbed it over the tip of the phallus.

"Are you ready, wolf?"

"Hurry up, please!"

"Such impatience Kouga, I might have to discipline you for that."

Kouga blushed as Sesshomaru turned on the vibrator and pressed the tip to Kouga's entrance, making the wolf moan lightly as his ass was teased by the vibrations. Sesshomaru let the vibrator tease Kouga's hole for a moment before pressing it further into Kouga's ass, angling it to get the tip against Kouga's prostate. Kouga bucked and whimpered when the vibe hit his spot, and a shot of precum came out of his long, thick, uncut manhood. Sesshomaru pulled the vibe back so that only the tip touched Kouga's ass before thrusting it all the way in.

"FUCK!!! Sesshomaru, what the hell was that?!"

"Such a dirty mouth, wolf. Perhaps I should find something to gag it with."

Kouga blushed at the dog demon's words, though relaxed and allowed Sesshomaru to start gently fucking him with the purple phallus. Sesshomaru turned up the vibrator and started to fuck the ookami faster. Kouga let out a whine as the vibrator was turned up to its highest setting and Sesshomaru angled it to hit Kouga's prostate directly. Kouga felt his orgasm approaching fast and let out a low growl as he drew extremely close. Of course, before he could actually cum, the vibrator was turned down to its lowest setting and gently removed from its spot inside the ookami's ass. Sesshomaru set the vibrator aside and climbed up onto the desk; taking a position behind Kouga with his cock pressed up against the wolf demon's ass.

"May I take you, Kouga?"

"Please, Sesshomaru, I need it soo badly!"

Sesshomaru gently pushed his cock past Kouga's now relaxed ring of muscle and slid the entirety of his massive length into Kouga's bowels. Kouga moaned as Sesshomaru's groin came to rest against his ass. Sesshomaru started fucking the wolf demon with slow easy strokes, lightly teasing the ookami's prostate with his immense cock. Kouga squirmed lightly at the fantastic feeling of Sesshomaru's huge manhood deep in his bowels.

"_Fuck that vibrator, this feels so much better it's not even funny."_

Sesshomaru started to thrust faster, slamming into Kouga's tight ass with greater and greater force. Every hit of his prostate sent Kouga closer and closer to the edge, and it didn't take long for the wolf to reach his peak.

"Sesshomaru, I'm gonna cum!"

Kouga's orgasm hit him like a truck and he shot gob after gob of cum onto the desk beneath him. As he came he clenched down, making his passage almost painfully tight. The sudden increase in pressure on his cock sent Sesshomaru over the edge and he reached his own orgasm, spilling generous amounts of his thick, pungent seed into Kouga's awaiting ass. The two simply rested in that position for a few seconds before Sesshomaru reached over and retrieved the vibrator. He placed the tip at Kouga's ass under his cock before slowly sliding his thick manhood from Kouga's well used ass. As the tip of his manhood came free of the wolf's warm cavern, Sesshomaru slid the entirety of the vibrator inside, getting him an odd glance from a still panting Kouga.

"We wouldn't want any of my cum leaking out onto your clothes."

Sesshomaru set the vibrator on its lowest setting before getting off of the desk and procuring a warm, damp towel from his private bathroom to clean them both off with. Sesshomaru wiped off his manhood before doing the same for Kouga. Sesshomaru then slid Kouga back so that he was just on the desk and facing the puddle of cum he'd left on the desk.

"Clean it up wolf."

Kouga blushed but did as he was told. The ookami lapped up the thick, white cum while Sesshomaru considered their future. He had to admit that Kouga look fantastic nude on all fours, his tail up exposing his plugged anus, and obediently lapping up the results of his orgasm. Sesshomaru definitely wanted to maintain some sort of relationship with the wolf, though of course his father and Inuyasha came first. Then it occurred to Sesshomaru that he could both keep a relationship of some sort with Kouga and still get to let his subjugated alpha free every once in a while. The only problem would be Kouga's willingness though the wolf seemed open enough to new ideas.

"Kouga, do you wish to have something of a relationship together from this point onwards?"

"Fuck yeah I do, though I can understand if you don't." Kouga's blue eyes gazed at him, a glimmer of nervous hope in them.

"I too wish to have a relationship with you, though I don't know if it's the type of relationship you'd be willing to enter into."

"Well, I'll try anything once. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, basically I'd like to have you as my slave, Kouga. It wouldn't be a completely 24/7 experience because we wouldn't be seeing each other everyday, perhaps not even every week or every month. And you'd still be expected to perform your duties at work, so you wouldn't be my public slave."

"It sounds like it could be fun, and I've secretly always wanted to be a bottom so what the hell, let's do it."

"Before you agree to this know that I can be rather sadistic at times, and you'll be the one I come to when I'm feeling that way or when I need to assert myself as alpha. I will make you do things that you'll find somewhat painful and humiliating, your orgasms will be limited and you'll need to work insanely hard to earn them, and you will have a good deal of rules and such to follow everyday when I'm not there. And I will not take no for an answer once you've agreed to this, so please consider your answer carefully."

"Thanks for the warning, but I trust you Sesshomaru-sama. My answer is still yes, so hit me with your best shot."

"Excellent; I'll type up rules you are to follow, the equipment you're to get, a list of proper slave etiquette, all of that and send them to you. For now I have to return home in case my little brother awakes from his heat. For today slave, you are to leave that vibrator in until you get home. You may take it out for fifteen minutes to shower and use the bathroom, then you are to place it back in on the medium setting for the rest of the night. In the morning, you may take it back out for another fifteen minutes, then it goes back in on the low setting for the day. At no time are you allowed to masturbate or have any kind of sexual contact with anyone other than myself or someone I give you permission to do so with. Is that understood?"

"Yes…yes, sir."

Kouga blushed as Sesshomaru finished dressing himself, and after a surprisingly gentle kiss, the dog demon left his office. Kouga gave himself a minute to collect his thoughts before getting dressed once again and trying to concentrate on the paperwork he needed to get through.

Sesshomaru made quick work of the drive home, glad that Kouga had agreed to his terms. Now came the part of explaining it to his father, who'd probably spank him for having sex with the wolf without his permission. But that wouldn't be that bad really; if anything the thought of being over his father's knee appealed to him somewhat. The dog demon soon arrived at his father's immense home and parked the Audi in its original spot, leaving the keys in the sun visor. He went inside the house and found his father in the main living room, playing Call of Duty 4 with a serious fervor. Sesshomaru had been surprised to find that his father adored video games, though he'd been around when the first consoles were invented so Sesshomaru figured that was the reason. Though Sesshomaru himself was only an occasionally gamer, both his father and baby brother loved gaming. Their living room had all the newest game consoles and their downstairs gaming room had literally every type of home console ever sold. And you couldn't forget the two bedroom sized closets filled with every game imaginable for every system out there. Sesshomaru couldn't really complain as he had two identical closets full of movies and a full library.

"So you're back my pup, how did everything go?"

"Good, Kouga agreed to take over my place in the company and I gave him the apartment so just have Naraku draw up the paperwork and turn it over to him."

"Sounds good; though it smells like you got Kouga to agree to something else as well."

Sesshomaru recounted the events that had taken place and got a chuckle out of Inutaisho.

"So, you're the proud owner of a wolf now, huh?"

"I guess you could say that, though I don't plan on actually marking him as a pet seeing as he's running the company and going to all of the meetings."

"That's a good idea, not that it would cause problems but you don't want to put that wolf under more pressure than necessary."

"That's what I figured; so tell me has our little pup awoken in my absence?"

"No, he's out like a light. The climax of his heat is going to be beyond intense, I'm sure."

"I know, it will be fun."

"Fun and one hell of a workout."

"Our lithe little puppy will be quite the handful. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go grab a shower."

"Alright, I'll make lunch and then we can go take a nap with Inuyasha if you want."

"That sounds excellent."

Alright, I'm gonna end it there for right now. Thanks to those who reviewed. Please do review, and feel free to request any kinks or fetishes, etc. Also, I'd be happy to answer any questions about Kouga's importance in the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru laid on the soft bed, his arms gently wrapped around Inuyasha from behind. His father was facing the two, fast asleep. Sesshomaru gently licked a sensitive koinu ear and Inuyasha shuddered in his sleep. The dog demon soon fell asleep as well, enjoying the feel of having his otouto so close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru had visited the apartment and retrieved everything thing that he wanted back and then met Naraku and Kouga to turn it over to him. After finishing the paperwork Kouga had sealed the deal by sucking them all off on his hands and knees, per Sesshomaru's order. Sesshomaru told Kouga to continue using the vibrator as he'd been instructed and that he was still not allowed to masturbate. Kouga was horny as hell, though he knew he'd obey Sesshomaru's command. Once they'd finished with the apartment, Sesshomaru had reluctantly followed his father to the bank where he turned over the few accounts and holdings he had created himself to the older dog demon. They were all placed under Inutaisho's control and Sesshomaru was given extremely restricted access. All of his credit cards were set so that Inutaisho was messaged by text and had to approve the transaction, and the pin numbers for his debit cards were changed and he wasn't given the numbers.

Personally, Sesshomaru wasn't thrilled about the financial aspect of it; his father really had total control of it all. His paycheck, his accounts, his credit cards, his debit cards, his MAC card, it was all severely restricted and regulated by his sire.

"Oh, one more thing my pup, hand over your I.D. and driver's license."

"Why?"

"Because, I want total control over your finances and where you go. So hand em' over."

Sesshomaru sighed and pulled them from his wallet. He gave the cards to his father and relaxed back into the passenger's seat.

"Thank you, oh and I've already put your passport, birth certificate, and your other credit cards in my safe."

"And I'm sure you've already changed the password on that."

"Indeed I have. Now we have one final stop to make."

Inutaisho pulled the car into a spot out front of what appeared to be a medical building. The two walked inside and Inutaisho talked to the receptionist. They were led into a room and Sesshomaru was instructed to remove all of his clothing, which after a second's hesitation he did. Sesshomaru was placed lying down on a padded table and his wrists, ankles and thighs were strapped down with leather restraints. After a few moments, a doctor came in and greeted them.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi, I'm guessing that this is your son, Sesshomaru?"

"Indeed he is. So, is everything ready to go?"

"Absolutely. Now, Sesshomaru, I'm gonna need you to just relax and stay still. You are gonna feel a pinch in your lower back, but it'll only last a few seconds."

Sesshomaru felt some kind of gel placed on his lower back, right near the base of his spine. Then, something pressed at the gelled area and he felt a strong pinch. It felt like something was placed in him and then suddenly the pinching was gone. The doctor wiped the area clean and placed a small bandage over the already healing wound. Sesshomaru was left on the table as the doctor led Inutaisho to another room for a few minutes. He noticed that the door had been left wide open, giving everyone in the reception area a nice look at his ass.

"Alright, sounds excellent, thank you very much."

"Thank you Mr. Takahashi, and come back if you need anything else."

"Will do. Alright Sesshomaru, all done."

Sesshomaru felt the restraints being removed and he was allowed to dress. He followed his sire out to the car and got in the passenger seat once more.

"What the hell was that?"

"So feisty Sesshomaru. It was simply a safety device."

"Could you just tell me what it is?"

"Well, if you're going to be so serious about it, fine. The doctor placed a small GPS transmitter in you. It sends an encrypted signal out which I can receive with a special program on my computer and phone. It's password protected, so don't worry about that."

"Wait, you had me tagged?"

"You make it seem so negative."

"Oh whatever."

They drove home and got out of the car. They walked inside and went to see their little puppy. Inuyasha was sound asleep, but awoke when his father and older brother moved to lie next to him.

"Morning, little brother."

Inuyasha leaned into Sesshomaru's embrace and the demon picked him up. He carried the pup downstairs and they had lunch. As they finished eating, Sesshomaru put everything in the dish washer and turned it on. As he turned the machine on, Sesshomaru heard a distinct whimper. Sesshomaru scented it as well; Inuyasha's heat was on full-force.

"Oh Sess, dad!"

"You're in the climax of your heat puppy. Come on, let's get you upstairs. I'm glad I gave you that contraceptive already."

Inutaisho carried the hanyou upstairs and Sesshomaru followed. They set the nude hanyou down and stripped themselves. Inutaisho grabbed a quarter and asked Sesshomaru to call it. He choose tails and Inutaisho flipped it. It landed heads up and Sesshomaru moved to the side of the bed, letting his sire take the pup first.

Inuyasha moaned as his entrance was thoroughly lubed by Inutaisho. He worked three fingers in as he smeared Inuyasha's entrance with an extreme amount of lube. Once he had prepared the pup, Inutaisho thrust inside and allowed the hanyou to adjust to his size before pulling back out and thrusting in and out. He started to fuck the hanyou with smooth, even thrusts. As Inuyasha whimpered in his heat, Inutaisho sped up his motions and soon he drove the hanyou over the edge for the first time. Inuyasha bucked and came, his seed shooting over the bed. Inutaisho held himself back and kept thrusting harder and harder. It didn't take long before the extremely aroused hanyou came again and his clenching sent Inutaisho over the edge. He bucked and filled the half-demon with a massive load of cum. He eased himself out and motioned to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha moaned as his father's cock left him and Sesshomaru's penetrated him. The dog wasted no time in starting his thrusts, his youkai wanting to thoroughly dominate the little pup. Inuyasha moaned as he was driven towards a third orgasm. The full inu thrust harder and faster, hilting himself with each thrust. Inuyasha soon reached his third orgasm and shot another load off. Sesshomaru kept his thrusts up and Inuyasha started moaning again. Sesshomaru did everything possible to stop himself from cumming, wanting to wait to bring Inuyasha over the edge one more time before he filled the hanyou. A few minutes of fucking brought Inuyasha over the edge for the fourth time in half an hour and Sesshomaru went over the edge himself. A second load filled his hanyou and Sesshomaru pulled himself from the hanyou's hind end.

Inutaisho was hard once again and lined up to hit the hanyou's entrance as Sesshomaru laid beside them, kissing the thoroughly heated hanyou.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru kept thrusting, exhaustion starting to tear at him. Inuyasha bucked and came for what Sesshomaru counted as the five hundred and sixty-second time. He climaxed but didn't ejaculate anything, his balls thoroughly drained hours ago. Sesshomaru thrust one last time and had a dry climax, barely a drop of cum entering the hanyou's ass. Inuyasha was already beyond filled to the brink, every drop of the two full inu's cum in his bowels.

Inuyasha panted and finally felt relief. His symptoms receded and he felt clear headed for the first time in three days. He'd been practically out of his mind with lust with only tiny little breaks in between as he came. He enjoyed the brief period of clarity before exhaustion hit him like a truck and he passed out on the bed. Sesshomaru felt his own exhaustion and cuddled up to the inu. Inutaisho was on the hanyou's other side and the three inu passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha slowly awoke, and his golden eyes took in the sight of the ceiling. He was bordered on each side by a full inu youkai, which was a comfortable feeling indeed. His stomach growled loudly and he bolted up, waking both of the inu.

"What's wrong, otouto?"

"I just heard my stomach growl; I'm not going into another build-up am I?"

Sesshomaru chuckled as did Inutaisho, making Inuyasha blush.

"Of course not pup, you're simply hungry from our "activities" over the last three days. Let's grab a shower and then we can get some food."

The two full inu picked up their little hanyou and carried him into the bathroom. They quickly ran the bath and got into the massive tub. The three sighed as the warm water hit their fatigued muscles and they all relaxed for a minute before Sesshomaru and Inutaisho began cleaning their pup. They were pleased to find that their cum was still coating his bowels, which served as a source of pride for the two demons. They cleaned the pup off and then cleaned themselves. Once drying off and combing their hair, Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha down stairs and laid him in front of the living room fire, which he turned on. He grabbed a bunch of over sized pillows and blankets and made a nice little spot for his very sore little brother to lie on. Inuyasha licked at the underside of Sesshomaru's chin as thanks, which please Sesshomaru to no end.

"I love you otouto."

"I love you too, aniki."

"You relax right here my love, I'll go help father get our food ready."

The two inu made a huge thing of breakfast, just about everything imaginable. They brought three loaded plates out and sat down with their pup to eat. Inuyasha tore through a plate as did the two full inu. After going back for more, the three sat sipping on coffee in front of the fire, thoroughly relaxed now that Inuyasha's heat was gone and they were back to normal.

"So, my heat's gone now?"

"Just about; you'll have an increased libido for a few days but that's about it. The worst is over, and you don't have to endure that anymore my little one."

Inutaisho nipped at a fuzzy koinu ear. Inuyasha shuddered and his cock started to harden, which he was grateful for. The whole erectile dysfunction thing he'd been suffering from before his climax had been annoying as hell.

"You know, usually this is when we'd celebrate your first heat by having you pierced, otouto."

"That's right; we could go have that done if you so wish my little pup."

"What exactly am I supposed to have pierced?"

"There's no real set requirement for the exact piercing. Some just get their ears pierced, but I don't think that would even look good on you. And I don't like the thought of harming those little puppy ears in anyway. Nipple piercings are also common, which I like. They would look great on you. And you could get your foreskin pierced; and your guiche."

"What's that one?"

"That's the section of skin right behind your balls. Sesshomaru has one, it's actually pretty nice. Oh, and I forgot you can get your tongue pierced if you wanted to. Supposedly that makes you give better head."

"I'm sure you'd like that."

"Hey, I'll get one if you do. What about you, my oldest?"

"Why not. So, otouto, do you think you want to get any done?"

"What the hell, let's do them all. If I don't like them they'll heal anyway right?"

"Indeed they will, though I think you'll like being pierced once it's done."

The three got dressed and Inutaisho grabbed the car keys. They left and headed for the piercing shop.

Alright, there's the next part of my Inu/Sess/Inutaisho. I hope I didn't make Inutaisho look like a dick in this chapter, because he isn't. He's controlling, but that's just because he's a perverted alpha male inu youkai. He really does love his pups, and Sesshomaru secretly likes it no matter how much he complains.

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Ugh hello. Here's the next part of Coming of Age! Thanks for reading, and please review.

On thing, I would like to take a second to answer a few select e-mails that really warranted responses. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and know that they really do encourage me to continue writing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, you're doing fantastic. Just relax and we'll get this one last piercing out of the way. Now this one will feel strange and it'll be the most invasive, so make sure to stay calm and suppress the urge to move."

"No problem."

Jakotsu picked up the clamps and swabbed them off in rubbing alcohol, though it was redundant seeing as the hanyou was immune to bacteria and disease. He clamped the hanyou's tongue and pulled it out, the inu's long tongue making it easy. He picked up the last of the piercing needles and positioned it on the site of where he planned to pierce.

"Ready?"

"Uh huh."

Jakotsu held Inuyasha's tongue steady and pushed the sharp needle through in one smooth stroke. Inuyasha made an odd groan and inhaled somewhat sharply, though gave no other indication of being affected by it. Jakotsu removed the needle and the clamp and then picked up the medium gauge bar Inuyasha had selected. He slid it into the piercing and clicked the bottom shut.

"There, for you that should be all healed within a half hour or so. If it's still bothering you or bleeding in a few hours, come back as something isn't right. This really isn't bleeding much at all though, and it looks pretty damn good, if I don't say so myself."

"It feels pretty good, thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now it may take a few hours for you to get used to it and your speech to adjust to it's presence in your mouth. That should all go away within a day at the maximum, most likely less than that. If you plan to do anything with it other than its cosmetic function, just wait a few hours for it to take completely. Also, just make sure to clean the jewelry daily or before you put it in and in your case you'll probably have to wear it for a few hours a day to insure it doesn't heal. If you don't wear it during the day, you can wear it to bed and take it off when you wake up, that'll be enough to keep it open."

"Alright, that sounds simple enough."

"How was it my little pup?"

Inuyasha turned to embrace his father, the hanyou blushing slightly at his nudity. The human had insisted that he strip when he first walked in to simplify the whole process of undressing as he moved to each different piercing area. Inuyasha decided to have a little fun with his sire and made an adorable pout with his bottom lip.

"It hurt really bad, daddy."

Inuyasha whimpered and hugged his parent, hiding his head against the dog demon's chest. Inutaisho smirked and hugged his pup.

"Nice try puppy, so I'm guessing it wasn't too terrible?"

Inuyasha released himself from his sire's embrace and sat back up.

"No, a good pinch for a second but that was it."

"It looks good, my little one. I can't wait to try it out tonight."

Inutaisho flashed Inuyasha a sexy, devious grin and made the hanyou's blush that much deeper. After helping his pup off of the bed he was on Inutaisho climbed up himself and stuck his tongue out at Jakotsu, who replied by grabbing with a set of clamps before the dog could react.

Though the dog intended to say 'good reflexes', what came out was a mangled heap of sounds. Jakotsu laughed and picked up a piercing needle, before pressing it to the spot he was going to pierce. After visually affirming that the dog demon was okay, he pierced him and after removing the needle installed the piercing jewelry he'd selected.

Sesshomaru was next and the three of them were soon sporting a matching set of piercings. Inuyasha felt glad that the two older dogs had gotten pierced with him, even though they'd only gotten tongue piercings as they had all of the piercings he'd just received. He was also glad that they'd known about Jakotsu, as the human had serious talent. Already, Inuyasha's piercings were starting to feel normal and were bothering him less and less. Even his nipple piercings, which had hurt the most and had stuck around the most, were starting to feel normal and the pain that was there had faded to a dull ache.

"Well, thank you for the excellent work once again, my friend."

"No problem, come back if you need anything else done."

Jakotsu finished his statement and led the three dog demons out of the room, after allowing Inuyasha to dress. The hanyou realized as he donned his outfit that going nude was actually a good thing in this case; the clothes were rubbing the piercings slightly and causing them to be slightly irritated.

"Yeah, as you've probably noticed Inu, the piercings are sensitive to things rubbing them. You may want to keep the clothing to a minimum for the next day or so."

"How minimum?"

"Well, nude works best. Or a particularly soft robe, that sort of thing. Nothing that'll be abrasive at all. Not that it'll affect the piercings, but you may be a bit tender for a few hours up to a day or two."

"Noted. Thanks for doing all of these, they really came out great."

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine, Inuyasha."

Jakotsu flashed the hanyou a warm, sexy smile before waving the three inu off. Inuyasha slid into the back seat of his father's Range Rover and laid down, the two full inu in the front.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha was lying on his bed naked, playing a video game. Both of the full inu had insisted he follow Jakotsu's advice to the letter, go figure. As he was playing, he was joined by Sesshomaru. The dog demon had a soft robe on and moved to lay beside the pup, wrapping his magenta striped wrists around the hanyou.

"How are you feeling my otouto?"

"I'm alright, none of them really hurt at all except for the nipple piercings."

"Yes, they do tend to be the most tender of them all. I remember that I had my piercings done all at once as you did, and they were the last to be fully healed. Though that still only took a few hours."

"Though you didn't get your tongue pierced, so I guess you really didn't have them all done at once, huh?"

"No I've had my tongue pierced before; I just let it close up and never got it pierced again until now. As for comparing that sort of thing, I've got you beat; father had a GPS tracker implanted in my lower back. Talk about a piercing."

"Ouch, why did he do that?" Inuyasha asked, concern blossoming over his face.

"Well, he truly does want to keep me at home. We also turned over my apartment to Kouga and he took control of all my bank accounts and sources of money or credit, as well as confiscating all of my ID's and passport and the like."

"That seems almost barbaric."

"It isn't really. See, when I moved out the first time, it hurt father. We were extremely close, and in an almost spouse-like way. He's already lost my mother to her insanity, he even had to end her himself. Then your mother, whom he adored, was unable to adapt to demon life and that turned hideously ugly. I honestly think that if they had mated it would've killed father."

"I remember some of that, but not much. Does he hate her for that, Sess?"

"Kami, no. Father could never hate your mother; he loved her with all of his heart. I liked her very much as well; she was and still is a great person. It's just that she was human and we are demon. Some humans can adapt and embrace demon life and vice versa, and some can't. Unfortunately, she was the latter and as a result a lot of bad things were said. Father took the breakup very hard, and in the after math we grow extremely close. Then I wanted to have some time on my own and to be an alpha, so I decided to spend some time alone developing my company."

"Oh, I could see how that would hurt him."

"It hurt us both, though especially him. I know he didn't want me to go, and if I had to choose again I wouldn't have done it. I enjoyed myself while I was an alpha but honestly being with family is far better for inu. I know it seems like Father is being extreme with the whole restricting me thing, but I know it's just him being protective, both of me and himself."

"How so?"

"Well, he got hurt when I left. Now that I'm back, he and his inner youkai want to insure that I stay, to avoid being hurt again. And he feels safer when I'm here; he is the pack alpha so having his pups close is comforting. Honestly, I don't really mind at all, I'm just glad to be home. And this is our little secret, but personally I like it when he's all dominant and aggressive."

"I'm surprised; I always pictured you as pure alpha."

"I am indeed an alpha by nature, but in our little pack I'm technically a beta. Packs only have one acting alpha; all others are considered betas while in the pack. Seeing as I really have no reason or want to challenger father's right to be pack alpha, I'm left as a beta while here. Which personally I don't mind in the least. Some alphas have trouble submitting, but he's so powerful being his beta still leaves me ahead of most other alpha males."

"That is true. But can you really just become beta to him like that?"

"Yes, actually. Because he is the established alpha, his youkai establishes dominance and encourages all others to submit. While here my inner youkai actually becomes beta to a strong degree. Though I am a strong alpha, he is even stronger and his youkai is particularly good at encouraging mine to submit. And seeing as you are something of a natural beta, your youkai encourages me to be dominant over you, leaving me comfortably placed between being uke to father and seme to you."

"That's interesting. I have to say I kind of like it. My big brother having to stay home with me all day sounds really good."

"Oh indeed it will be. It'll be nice getting to take you to and pick you up from school and getting to play with you whenever will be fantastic."

Inuyasha leaned in and the two met in a tender, gentle kiss. Inutaisho took that moment to peek his head in and join the two.

"You two are very cute together. Are you feeling okay, Inuyasha?"

"Of course, I'm all good."

"I can't wait to get to play with them all, little pup."

"It will be fun; our little Inuyasha is already so responsive as it is."

Inuyasha gulped as the two full inu started to gaze down at him possessively.

"You know, seeing as you're maturing now we should get you some new, more adult clothing."

"Oh, that would be fun. How about it Inuyasha, feeling up for a little shopping?"

"I don't like the sound of that. Whatever depraved thing you two have in mind, I'll only agree to it if we stop and reserve Left 4 Dead 2 on the way home. And I want a guarantee that we can go get it at the midnight release, and I can get the next day off to play it."

"Of course we're doing that. There ain't a chance in hell we'd not get that during the midnight release. And I promise you can take the day off if it's during the week."

"And I get to play it all day, no interruptions."

"Well, I'll be playing too so of course not. We can turn the phone off and everything."

"Alright then, let me get dressed and I'll be right out."

"Excellent, we'll meet you downstairs, my little one."

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru left and the two went to their rooms to get dressed. On the way, Inutaisho stopped Sesshomaru and gently kissed the other dog.

"Sorry about my overreacting with the whole tracker and everything. My youkai's just been going nuts trying to make sure you won't be leaving again. I really did miss you a lot when you weren't here, my pup. And I'm really glad you're back Sesshomaru."

"I'm glad to be back, and don't concern yourself over it. Its fine, I really don't mind. I'm glad you let me do my own thing for a while, and now I'm back to stay with my alpha."

Sesshomaru demonstrated his point by slipping a hand through his father's robe and grasping the dai-youkai's thick cock. He lightly stroked the flesh for a few seconds while they met in a passionate kiss. Inutaisho then gently removed the inu youkai's hand, his youkai beaming with pride.

"You'll finish what you started when we return my pup. Now let's go and get our little beta properly attired."

Sesshomaru grinned and slipped into his room as his father entered his own.

Alright, that's it for now. Next, Inuyasha gets a new and embarrassing wardrobe and Sesshomaru gets a "facial". Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, welcome to the next part of Coming of Age. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha relaxed in the back seat while Inutaisho drove them to wherever it was he had in mind. The hanyou finally felt the Land Rover pull into a parking spot and the dull rumble of the engine cut off. The three inu youkai got out and walked into the very upscale clothing store.

Inuyasha found the inside to be very pleasant; the store was very large but had a nice, warm feeling to it. The rows of merchandise were all neat and well organized, running from the very back of the store up to the heavily tinted windows in the front. They walked over to the main counter and were greeted by a male fox demon, who was bare-chested and wearing only a pair of tight black leather pants and a matching collar.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, I'm Shippo. Is there anything I can help you with today?"

"Yes, actually. We need to get my youngest here a new wardrobe."

"Excellent, I'd be glad to help. Is there anything specific you're looking for…?"

"Oh sorry, it's Inuyasha."

The other dogs introduced themselves as well as Shippo stepped around the counter and came to face them.

"I don't think there's anything specific. This is his first time here so I think we'll need a bit of everything."

"Sounds good. Inuyasha, if you'd just strip for me I'll set your clothes down behind the counter for you."

Inuyasha shot his father a questioning glance, but after seeing the dog nod the hanyou removed his clothing, glad that the store was fairly empty. The fox hid his clothing somewhere behind the counter where he couldn't see them, leaving Inuyasha bare to whatever they came up with for him.

"Would you care to disrobe as well?"

"Ah hell, why not."

Inutaisho removed his own clothing, which did comfort Inuyasha slightly. Sesshomaru followed suit and the three dogs were led over to a plush, padded bench in a back corner of the store.

"Now, where should we start? You said you wanted some of everything, so would everyday wear fall under that or are you just looking for more private outfits?"

"Yeah, we'll definitely go for some street clothes as well as the more fun things."

"Alright, then why don't we start at the normal end of the spectrum and work our way towards the more risqué choices available?"

"Sounds good."

"Cool. First, Inuyasha do you wear underwear normally or do you prefer going without?"

"Ugh, I don't know. I've never really gone commando before."

"Never? You didn't even try it once?"

The hanyou got a questioning glance from his father, who found it hard to believe.

"No, I never did."

"Wow. Well, let's get some underwear anyway, even if it only serves as around the house wear it'll still look good."

"Indeed, and that way we can start there and work our way out to a full outfit. Any particular style of underwear you like Inuyasha?"

"I've never really worn anything other than briefs or boxers. I don't really like the plain boxers though."

"I don't either; they don't feel supportive enough for underwear. Well how about I'll just grab out a little selection for you to try on and we'll go from there? Any favorite color?"

"Definitely red maroon, or scarlet, one of those would be good."

Shippo disappeared for a minute and then returned, a stack of different underwear styles in hand. The first was a tight, small red thong. The material conformed to Inuyasha's body perfectly and did a great job of blatantly showing off the outline of his penis. The patch in front was barely enough to cover him and the rest was all the width of string. Inuyasha blushed slightly at the garment, though Inutaisho and Sesshomaru looked ready to pounce.

"That's a keeper, for sure."

Inuyasha blushed and then slipped the thong off and took the next of Shippo's offerings, a red jockstrap with a black top band. He pulled it on and blushed as he could feel two sets of golden eyes staring at his exposed butt.

"Two for two Shippo, you have excellent tastes."

Inutaisho praised as Inuyasha took off the jockstrap and took a pair of mid thigh length boxer briefs. He slid them on and felt the cotton material gripping his butt and contouring to it. His package was also well defined, and displayed by the red material. He liked the silver colored bands on the top of the briefs and on the bottom of the pant legs.

"I like them, but they could be a cut a bit higher up."

"That's my next pair, I just figured these would be good if he's not that used to wearing minimal underwear."

"I like them, and I think I need something to balance out with that thong."

"Fair enough. We'll take them."

"Alright, here's the next pair."

It was the same pair but cut far shorter, the bottoms coming just below his junk. Inuyasha felt the familiar gripping around his equipment and noticed the looks of approval on the faces of the two full inu.

"Definitely, his butt looks so good in them."

"Not you too Sess, he's bad enough."

"Sess can be just as bad."

Shippo chuckled and handed Inuyasha the next pair. They were another set of boxer briefs, these a dark almost blood red and cut maybe a quarter of an inch or so further down than the last pair. He slid them on and felt them grip his ass but not his equipment as much as the other ones had. He found out why though in a second.

"These briefs are really cool, and we just got them. They have a hidden seam in them, and use this new fiber to hold it together."

Inuyasha was hit with a nervous sensation, which was confirmed as Shippo demonstrated the hidden seam. Pushing a finger under the front of the top band, Shippo ran the finger straight down and opened the entire groin area of Inuyasha's briefs, exposing his manhood. The material had opened such that Inuyasha's whole groin was exposed and comfortably out, not being tugged on by the underwear at all.

"Okay, that is just freaking cool. I want a few sets of them."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement with his father as Shippo handed Inuyasha a pair of tight cut briefs. They were red with white striping and gripped him tightly, showing his butt off even better than the boxer briefs had. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru both nodded in approval and he gave Inuyasha an even shorter set, which closely resembled a thong. They too looked fantastic on the hanyou and the fox set all of the choices in a pile.

"Now, that was the end of the cotton underwear I thought would look good. They do have all kinds of colors and patterns which we can go look at, but the other styles I have are silk, vinyl, rubber, or leather. Do you want to look at them now or move on to pants?"

"Let's move on. We can definitely come back to them in a bit."

Inuyasha tried on several different pairs of jeans and after choosing a couple different styles, they moved on to leather pants. Jakotsu came back with two pairs of pants, one black leather, and the other brown. Inuyasha slid into the black leather pants and buckled them, feeling them grip his form.

"I like them. They look really good, and I like that the finish isn't ridiculously glossy."

"Yeah, they're very high quality leather. I've got the same ones on and these are like five years old. I can't tell the difference between these and a new pair except they've worn in on the inside so if anything they've gotten better."

"Good to know, we'll definitely take them."

"When exactly am I gonna be wearing these?"

"You can wear them out if you want."

"Ugh, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because they're black leather and gripping my butt."

"Exactly, you look incredible."

Inuyasha shook his head and slid the pants off, before putting on the brown ones. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho took in the site of his tightly wrapped butt once more and then allowed the hanyou to turn around.

"They look great as well, add them to the list."

Shippo then brought out what almost appeared to be red sweatpants. They were of a similar material, and were very soft and comfortable. Inuyasha slid them on and felt the somewhat stretchy material contour to his lower body.

"Oh, I like these a lot. They're so soft, and comfortable."

"They are, aren't they? I have multiple pairs myself. There are a couple of different cuts for that style, which I'll grab for you."

Inuyasha tried on the other styles and found them to be equally nice, though the pair that hugged his junk particularly snug were met with some resistance by the hanyou. The fox also appeared with shorts of various materials and shapes, which the three inu picked through.

Inuyasha then tried on and went through a series of shirts and vests, and picked out the best of them. Once that was done, they decided to move into more risqué territory.

The first thing Shippo returned with was a black rubber raincoat, which on the outside looked normal. As Inuyasha went to put it on though, he noticed the attached thigh cuffs, which Shippo strapped on for him. The hanyou put the jacket on and then his hands were guided into his pockets. Shippo reached in and strapped the wrists cuffs around the hanyou's wrists and stepped back, the demon trying to tug his hands out of the pockets. Then, Shippo simply unzipped the rain coat and it fell open, exposing the hanyou entirely. He tried to cover himself but the thigh cuffs were connected to the wrist cuffs and they couldn't go past the outside of his thighs. The hanyou blushed as he couldn't conceal himself at all.

"Damn, that is absolutely genius. Definitely take it and get one for Sesshomaru as well."

"If you're making me get one, you're getting one too."

"Sure."

Shippo blushed but grabbed matching garments to fit the full inu. Next up, he selected a full outfit for Inuyasha. It was a tight, red thong made of some sort of lycra which shimmered lightly. The second piece was a similar material, long sleeved pajama shirt. It was devoid of a collar or buttons, and left his abdomen exposed.

"This is actually surprisingly comfortable, I like it."

"If you wear that to bed otouto, don't expect to be clothed for long."

Inuyasha simply dipped his head in defeat, his hair concealing the deepest shade of red he'd turned in some time. Shippo stifled his laughter long enough to get another similar outfit.

"Now this one does come in any color you want, including red. I just only had black out here, but I can certainly go in the back and grab red for you if you'd like."

Inuyasha took the outfit, which consisted of another thong and bed shirt. It was a black silk thong and a black silk pajama shirt, though this one had a shirt collar and buttons. It also came down to just past the bottom of the thong, ending a little higher than mid-thigh. Inuyasha buttoned up the shirt and found it to be as comfortable if not more so than the first. Inutaisho came to face him and Inuyasha could scent his and Sesshomaru's arousal. The oldest of the three slid his hands under the back of the shirt, sliding it up so that his clawed appendages could firmly grip the hanyou's delectable bottom.

"You look absolutely stunning, Inuyasha. It's taking everything I have not to mount you right here."

Inuyasha blushed to an almost purple shade, and a tinge of pink graced Shippo's features as well. Sesshomaru meanwhile tried desperately to will away his erection before he pounced on the gorgeous hanyou. Inuyasha slid from his father's embrace and removed the clothes, setting them with the rest of the articles they had picked out thus far.

"There is coffee and cookies out in the lobby if you two need a ugh, break."

Sesshomaru drug his father off to the front of the store before anything could happen that would get them kicked out of the particularly enjoyable store. They went out and got coffee and sampled the desserts available, still nude. They caught the stares of more than one of the other store occupants, who eagerly took in the sight of the two perfect inu youkai on display.

After a couple of minutes and a strong bit of willpower, Sesshomaru managed to encourage his hard-on to subside. Inutaisho however, didn't have the same sexual control as his son and couldn't keep the images of his pup in so many beautiful outfits from his mind. He settled for dipping his cock in the particularly hot coffee. After a couple of seconds his hard-on started to diminish and he removed his manhood from the superheated liquid.

"You are unbelievable."

"Hey, it worked."

Sesshomaru shook his head and grabbed a couple of cookies and a coffee for Shippo and Inuyasha. The fox and hanyou gladly downed the liquid and snacked on the tasty desserts. After finishing them Shippo disappeared and reappeared with the next outfit.

"This one is something I don't know if you guys will like, but I figured I'd give it a try."

"Oh no, no way."

"Try it Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha could see by the look in the eyes of the two inu that not obeying wasn't an option. He reluctantly stepped into the set of full length pajamas, and pulled them up over his frame. They were red, and made of a wooly, soft material. They covered his feet and had mitts for his hands to fit in. The pajamas zipped up in the back and had a spot for a padlock at the back to hold the zipper in place. The zipper started at his lower back and there was a flap for his ass, as well as one in the front for his groin. Inuyasha blushed so deeply as Inutaisho zipped up the back zipper and Inuyasha's hands, snugly in their mitts were unable to reach it. That meant that he was stuck in the damn things until released.

"No way am I wearing these again. I tried them on, that's it now take them off."

"Sorry Inuyasha, but they are so coming with us. They look comfortable, you have to admit."

"Fine, maybe they are slightly comfortable. Or really freaking comfy, but that doesn't mean I like them."

"I'm sure you'll grow to love them. Now let's get them off of you."

Inutaisho unzipped them and helped his pup out of the garment before Shippo handed them the next one. It was a green leotard like garment, sleeveless though it had a shirt collar. Inuyasha stepped into the stretchy material and it contoured around his lightly toned chest and abs, the bottom hugging his manhood and hind nicely. Sesshomaru admired the pup in it before sliding the garment aside with his hand to grasp the hanyou's cock. Inuyasha blushed and tried to get the dog to release his manhood. After a few strokes, Sesshomaru acquiesced and release the pup's penis. The hanyou removed the leotard and took the next outfit from Shippo.

"This looks interesting."

Inuyasha slid the first part on; it was a silver top with black fringe on it. It came down just past his pecs and was sleeveless with thin straps going over his shoulders. There was a matching band that went around and covered each elbow as well as a thin band of the fringe around each wrist. The bottom part wasn't exactly covering; it went from his ankles up to mid-thigh. The actual legs didn't connect, but had elastic bands gripping his thighs, leaving his entire groin and ass exposed.

"This is an interesting outfit, I kind of like it."

"Indeed, you look exquisite in it my love."

Inuyasha blushed once more at Sesshomaru's words and then removed the outfit. Next was an all leather harness, only a set of straps really. The top started with a collar, and then straps ran down his chest and back to a band around his waist. Another set of straps wrapped around the front of his groin and back up the area between his butt and his thighs. A final strap went around his chest under his pectorals, and there were multiple points to tighten the straps.

"Very nice pick Shippo, that's one of my favorites so far."

Inutaisho praised Shippo multiple times in the future as Inuyasha donned the multiple types of harnesses available. Once they had worked through the harnesses, Shippo brought out a pair of crotch-less and ass-less leather pants. He also brought out a black leather thong which had a cod-piece on it.

"No, I'm not wearing that thong. A regular one is fine, but not a cod-piece."

"You'll learn to love it."

Inuyasha blushed and donned the thong and then the chaps. He definitely looked good, and it got better when Sesshomaru pulled the cod-piece free, exposing Inuyasha's cock and balls.

Shippo brought out a few more outfits, various leather pieces, a French Maid outfit, etc. Once they were tried out, they moved back to underwear. Shippo brought out a "liquid gold" nylon G-string and Inuyasha reluctantly put it on.

"Flashy, but I like it."

"I don't, do we have to get this one?"

"Indeed we do pup."

A variety of different types of underwear in various materials came next and then they moved to accessories. Shippo brought over a variety of different type collars, which made Inuyasha blush a deep red, though Sesshomaru and Inutaisho were enjoying the site of the hanyou clothed only in a collar. He also brought over a couple styles of leashes, and then footwear. They picked out a set of black leather shoes to fit with the pants they'd bought for the youngest of the three inu, and then the oldest of the three had Shippo bring a set of locking six inch heels in black.

"Oh, hell no."

"I won't make you try these on my little pup, but always remember I have them for you."

Inuyasha gulped but was thankful that they didn't force the things on him. Shippo then showed them the last couple of things he'd forgotten and then asked if they had anything else in mind.

"Ugh, do you still carry those shock collars? I've used one wrapped around Sesshomaru's junk to pretty good effect."

"Yes we do actually. Damn, I forgot to tell you about the custom tailoring we can do. In addition to those collars, we can also tailor any of our leather pants to include multiple vibrating pads, shock points, even vibrating dildos."

"Really, are they any good?"

"Well, I enjoy mine."

"I thought you had something in you. I think I'll take one of those collars, and I'd like to have a pair of those pants tailored for Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sighed and Shippo brought out a pair of full leather pants identical to the ones Inuyasha had gotten earlier. They were the right size for the dog demon and Shippo started to explain the options they could choose from. After a few minutes, they decided on what to do and Shippo filled out an order form for their tailor. The pants would have a strap that fitted around Sesshomaru's balls and tightened, trapping them in place. There would be two vibrating pads in place to massage the trapped balls, and then three shocking points along the area where his manhood would lie. Then, a long, thin dildo with a built in vibrator would be attached to the back and the normal button would be replaced with a special locking steel band that ran around the top of the pants.

"They should be pretty nice when they're done. What do they use for a power source?"

"Well, it's a small battery pack on the rear of the pants but there are adapters for various other power sources to plug in to. The batteries usually last about twenty hours between charges in full use."

"That's impressive. Well, is there anything else that we missed?"

"Ugh, just different colors and designs for the various things you picked out."

"Very true, let's do that real quick and then we can go."

They picked multiples of everything they'd selected, getting a nice assortment of different colors and special designs, along with a few extra fabric choices in some of the outfits. Once that was done, they were surprised to see that the tailor had already finished Sesshomaru's pants, which Inutaisho made the younger full inu put on. After easing the dildo into his entrance and strapping his manhood into the front, Inutaisho put the special key into the lock of the top of the pants and turned it, which activated the locking mechanism and pulled the band together and made it so that they wouldn't come off.

"Well they look incredible. We'll definitely be back soon for a pair for our youngest. But for now is there anything else we missed?"

"No, I can't think of anything."

"Finally, I think I've been subjected to enough already."

"Well, that's debatable. We could always find something else to make you try on."

"No thank you."

Inutaisho laughed and followed Shippo to the counter. The fox bagged the huge piles of clothing they'd picked out and gave them back the clothing they'd had on when they came in. After paying, the inu's made several trips and filled the back of the Range Rover with their haul. They noticed that it was dark out, and it came as a shock to find that they'd been in the store for hours. Driving back, Sesshomaru moaned as Inutaisho turned on the vibrating dildo and the pads his balls were resting against.

"I love these pants already."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, they'd hung up all of Inuyasha's clothes and then Inutaisho and Sesshomaru had retired to the dai-youkai's room while Inuyasha changed. In Inutaisho's room, the two were only dressed in bath robes as they had been before. The older demon undid the tie of Sesshomaru's robe and let the garment slide open, exposing the younger full inu to his gaze. Sesshomaru reached up his father's robe as the older demon straddled him, taking hold of the inu's thick cock.

"Yes, play with daddy's cock Sesshomaru."

"Oh father, I've missed this so much."

Inutaisho undid his robe and moved to place his groin over Sesshomaru's mouth. The dog obediently took the thick, hard manhood in his mouth and started sucking on it, running his tongue over the covered head. Inuyasha quietly slipped into the room and lay on the massive bed next to them. After a minute, Inutaisho pulled out of Sesshomaru's mouth and turned to gaze at his pup. The beautiful hanyou had the black silk thong on and the long silk shirt though he'd picked a silver one instead of the black one he'd tried on in the store.

"Wow, you look absolutely perfect Inuyasha."

"Thank you, daddy."

"Otouto, that outfit is absolutely incredible."

The two full inu pulled the hanyou between them and Sesshomaru slid his hands up the shirt to grasp the pup's tight ass. Inutaisho nipped at the pup's ass and slid a hand up the front to pinch a sensitive nipple.

"Oh, daddy!"

"I wish to take you otouto."

"Oh Sesshy, mount me."

Sorry, I just don't think I could push out an acceptable piece of sexiness right now. I'm tired and I've just written the longest update ever for this fic, and probably the longest update I've ever written. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha laid on his back, the only one of the three still dressed at all. His older sibling hovered over him and pulled the half-demon's legs up to reach his goal. Sesshomaru slid the back of the thong aside, exposing Inuyasha's entrance. Grabbing the bottle of lube on the end table next to the bed, he squeezed some out into one hand and started to prepare the young hanyou. Inuyasha gasped as the dog demon's finger slid inside him and found his prostate. As Sesshomaru stroked the sensitive muscle, he worked a second and third finger inside. After thoroughly stretching the pup, Sesshomaru squeezed some more lube out and rubbed it over his cock, then pressed it to his little brother's ass.

Inuyasha moaned as he was stretched open and to the limit by Sesshomaru's huge cock, the thick organ making itself at home inside him. Sesshomaru wasted no time in sliding in down to the hilt, the feeling of such a tight, hot grip on his cock indescribable. One positive aspect of Inuyasha's climaxed heat was that he remained as tight as the first time though it was easier for him to adjust to intruders in his ass.

"You two look excellent together, though you still have to finish what you started earlier Sesshomaru."

Inutaisho grabbed the lube and pulled Sesshomaru's butt up slightly, spreading the cheeks. He admired the little hole that was staring back at him, and after lubing a finger slid it inside the dog demon. Sesshomaru hissed slightly as he was penetrated, his father's finger roaming inside him. Inutaisho added more lube to his other fingers before working them inside and stretching the oldest of his pups.

Sesshomaru grunted as his father's cock pushed past his ring of muscle without any lube, only the lube Inutaisho had applied to his hole slicking it on its way in. The dog didn't hesitate at all and hilted himself in one smooth stroke. Inutaisho pulled back so that he was fully withdrawn from Sesshomaru, the tip of his dick against the younger dog's entrance. Sesshomaru grunted again as the dog thrust back in with a faster stroke and started to fuck the dog at a rapid pace, Inutaisho seeking to thoroughly dominate his full inu pup.

They quickly fell into a pattern, Sesshomaru thrusting into and hilting himself in Inuyasha as Inutaisho pulled back, his cock almost leaving Sesshomaru's ass with every thrust back and then the oldest of the three thrust forward as Sesshomaru thrust back, bringing Inutaisho's groin right to Sesshomaru's ass every time.

It didn't take long for them to work themselves into a furious pace, all three dogs nearing completion. Inuyasha could only pant and whimper, his smaller body held beneath the larger frames of his brother and father. Sesshomaru felt absolutely complete sandwiched between the two, his cock buried in Inuyasha and Inutaisho's ass buried inside him.

It didn't take long before Inuyasha felt himself let go and he came, coating his cum escaping him in several thick jets. His clenching sent Sesshomaru over the edge and he too came, filling Inuyasha with his strong cum. He too clenched down as he came, and sent the pack alpha over the edge. Inutaisho pulled all of the way out and the thrust back in one last time, nice and hard. He slammed into the full inu's hole and came, his ultra-pungent seed exploding deep into Sesshomaru's bowels. He gave a few last, short thrusts to milk himself out into Sesshomaru and then pulled out allowing Sesshomaru to pull out of Inuyasha.

"It seems you soiled you're clothing already Inuyasha, you naughty pup."

Sesshomaru was glancing down, noting the massive cum stains on the silk thong and shirt. He'd never slid the thong off or even aside, and Inuyasha had come right in them. The hanyou blushed and Sesshomaru slid the garments off, tossing them aside. The youngest lay in his brother's arms for a moment before Inutaisho suggested a shower, which sounded excellent to all three of them.

Alright, there's a little update. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Stepping out of the shower, Inutaisho grabbed a towel and handed it to his youngest, and then grabbed one for his oldest pup. Finally grabbing one a third and wringing out his hair, the dai-youkai began to dry the fast cooling water from his body. After toweling himself off, Inutaisho grabbed a robe he had sitting nearby and put it on, the soft material rubbing against his smooth and flawless skin. Sesshomaru grabbed his own robe and threw it on after drying himself, though they left Inuyasha nude.

After blow-drying their hair the three dogs left the large master bathroom and returned to the bed, ready to relax on the cool silk sheets. That plan was interrupted by a loud growl which emanated from Inuyasha's stomach.

"I take it you're hungry my little pup."

"Yeah I am actually, now that I think about it. Oh no, I'm not gonna have another heat thing am I?" Inuyasha asked, concern creeping into his eyes.

The two full-inu laughed and Sesshomaru consoled the younger pup.

"No, you aren't otouto; you'll never have to go through that experience again. You will have heats where you're sex drive will be increased significantly, but never anything like what you had to endure earlier. I think that hunger is just your bottomless pit of a stomach."

Inuyasha blushed and felt a wave of relief run through him. While that stage of his had been interesting to say the least, the massive waves of arousal he couldn't satisfy had been maddening and painful to some extent.

"I could eat myself. How about you two relax and I'll go make us something to eat?"

Inutaisho got up and walked downstairs, leaving his two spawn to relax with each other. Sesshomaru leaned in close to the little hanyou and kissed the pup, their lips meeting in a soft embrace.

"I love you so much otouto."

"Oh Sesshy."

The two met in another kiss and Sesshomaru snaked his tongue along Inuyasha's lips, silently asking for permission to enter the boy. The younger one slid his lips open and Sesshomaru's long inu tongue slipped into the warm cavern, eagerly exploring the hanyou's mouth. After what seemed like an instant to both of the inu, Sesshomaru removed his tongue from Inuyasha's mouth and pulled back to gaze into the pup's beautiful amber eyes.

"My little puppy, did I tell you the news yet?"

"What news?"

"In turning over my duties to Kouga, we had a bit of an encounter."

Inuyasha shot him a sly glance, getting a smirk out of the older dog.

"After our encounter, I suggested to Kouga that we continue to have a relationship of sorts."

"Really now, that sounds interesting."

"Yes, to make a long story short, I proposed to Kouga that he be my slave. To my amazement, he agreed to my terms."

"So my aniki owns a big bad wolf now, huh?"

Inuyasha was very familiar with Kouga; he'd met the guy quite a few times. Kouga had been with Sesshomaru since he'd started his business, so Inuyasha had become very well acquainted with the ookami over the years.

"Well, we now own a wolf. I'd like it very much if you assisted me in dominating him. Of course it will be our little secret seeing as Kouga is still going to be running all of the day to day things with the company."

"That sounds like fun, big brother."

"Indeed it shall be. I was wondering; would you care to help me create some rules for Kouga to follow?"

"That definitely sounds like fun, big brother."

Sesshomaru smirked at this little dark side of his young sibling before scooping the slender hanyou in his arms and walking over to the computer desk in the large room. Sesshomaru sat down in the heavily padded chair and Inuyasha rested sitting across his lap, head resting on Sesshomaru's right shoulder.

"Now, these are what I've made so far, but I've got quite a few other things to add. Why don't you read them and come up with a few ideas of your own my love?"

Inuyasha looked at the screen as the Word document popped up and he quickly read the list of rules Sesshomaru had created.

The slave will always be naked while at home unless given an outfit or uniform by the master.

While at home, the slave will stand, kneel, or rest on all fours at all times. Sitting may only be done with the master's permission.

The slave will not speak unless spoken to. If the slave has a question, it will ask permission first.

The slave will not use any bathroom facilities without permission of the master.

The slave will always obey commands given by the master.

The slave will not touch it's genitals without permission from the master, ever.

If the master or another with the master's blessings resides in the same dwelling as the slave, the slave will be awake and ready before the master every day.

The slave will keep itself clean for the master's use and enjoyment.

The slave will consume anything assigned to it by the master.

The slave will never lie to the master, or be deceitful.

Unless given permission not to so, the slave will always have its hind end plugged by some for of object.

If the master inserts anything into, or places upon the slave, it is only to be removed by the master.

The slave will obediently accept any punishment given it by the master.

"What do you think so far little brother?"

His response was the hanyou's thickened, leaking cock which the pup was desperately trying not to touch. Sesshomaru moved his hand to rest it on Inuyasha's swollen member, which he gently started to stroke. Inuyasha moaned and arched lightly into the dog's touches, which Sesshomaru ceased after a minute. Inuyasha whined at the loss of sensation but Sesshomaru simply kissed his forehead.

"We'll have plenty of time to play my little brother, but for right now let's get back to making up some rules. Do you have any ideas my otouto?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a few seconds before reaching for the keyboard and typing. Sesshomaru was surprised at the devilishness of some of the things his baby brother came up with.

The master may punish the slave at any time, for any reason.

The slave is never allowed to orgasm without the master's permission.

The slave will always keep its dwelling clean and ready for use by the master.

The slave will always keep the master's favorite discipline tools at the ready.

"Oh, I like the seventeenth one quite a bit otouto. I think I see a bit of a cruel dominant in you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed as Sesshomaru began to type, filling out the list.

The slave will always keep itself lubricated for the master's use.

The slave is never allowed to sleep in the master bedroom without permission of the master.

The slave will be assigned sleeping areas by the master, which it must abide by.

If the slave breaks any rule while not in the master's presence, it must tell the master and ask for punishment.

The slave is to complete a list of twenty different punishments that may be performed upon it. If the master does not like a choice on the list, the slave will be punished and made to create two new ones.

The master may use any sort of punishment to discipline the slave.

The slave will enema itself every morning before work.

The slave will not tell anyone of its status without command by the master.

The slave will submit to any tattoos, piercings, brands, marks, or symbols to show its submission and the master's ownership of it.

When allowed to sleep, the slave will remain in some form of bondage at all times.

The slave is to keep its legs spread slightly apart and its lips slightly open to express its constant availability to the master.

The slave is to always focus on the master's sexual needs and never its own.

The slave will always remember that it is property of the master and its sole purpose is to please and satisfy its owner. These rules may be changed, removed, or added to at any time by the owner without notifying the slave.

"That should do it for now." Sesshomaru e-mailed the document to Kouga along with a massive shopping list of all of the things he was to buy to equip the apartment he now resided in.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's take care of that little rod between your legs, pup."

"Hey!"

Alright, there's a little update. Sorry it took so long, but I've been ridiculously busy. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, welcome to the next chapter of Coming of Age. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of his alarm and wondered why the fuck it was buzzing away. He certainly hadn't set the damn thing, but it was ringing away anyway. If only that demonic accumulation of plastic, wire, PC board, and batteries knew just how comfortable his sleeping position was, it wouldn't try to force him to get up. He was far too comfortable; resting under the soft covers snuggled between his father behind him and his older brother facing him. Unfortunately for the half-demon, his father did awaken and slide up into a sitting position. The older dog turned off the alarm with one hand as he massaged one of Inuyasha's koinu ears with the other.

"Wake up my little Inuyasha. I'm afraid you have to get up for school today, my pup."

"No, I can't have school today." Inuyasha tried in vain to snuggle deeper under the covers and into Sesshomaru's toned chest.

"Unfortunately you do my little one. Come on, get up and we can take a shower together."

Inuyasha whined as Inutaisho picked him up and carried him bridal style into the bathroom. Sesshomaru awakened at the loss of the pup lying next to him and got up as well, joining his father and brother in the bathroom. The three grabbed a quick shower and got out. After drying themselves off, the three exited and Inuyasha started to make a beeline for his bed but was promptly grabbed by his father.

"I'm sorry pup but you really do have school today."

"Hey, that's not fair. I have to go to school while you and Sesshy get to do whatever you want all day."

"You know, my schooling was far harder. And of course I have no intentions of simply letting Sesshy do what he wants to do. Will that make you feel any better?"

"I guess so." The hanyou replied getting a dirty glance from Sesshomaru.

"Good, then the both of you follow me."

Inutaisho led them from Inuyasha's room back to his own and opened one of the many closets, sliding out a tall display case and unlocking it. What he pulled out got a questioning glance from Inuyasha and a look of dread from Sesshomaru.

"If you're wondering Inuyasha, this is Sesshomaru's chastity belt. It was custom made by a very gifted metal worker and it's built to be almost escape proof."

"Wow, it's pretty. Can that thing really hold you back, big brother?" The playful look in Inuyasha's eyes was not missed by Sesshomaru, who mentally reminded himself to spank the hanyou later on.

"Unfortunately, yes it can. Father was hell bent on having a real belt made for me and that is the hellish end product."

"Yes it is. The metal alloy used throughout is incredibly strong to the point where only things like laser cutters, plasma torches, and diamond tipped saws can cut through it and yet its still flexible enough not to crack or flake at all. The man who made it, Totosai, took samples of my and Sesshomaru's poisons and blended them in to make the metal impervious to acids and toxins. The lock mechanisms are all one of a kind and pretty much un-pickable. Honestly, this belt may be the only one on Earth that Sesshomaru couldn't escape from without injuring himself."

Inuyasha whistled as Inutaisho took the belt and had Sesshomaru stand in front of him. He took the first piece, the waistband, and slipped it around Sesshomaru's waist. Then the elder dog demon stroked his oldest son to full hardness.

"Father, no." Sesshomaru commanded flatly.

"Yes, pup. You are going to wear it and I don't want to hear any complaint, or you'll regret it."

Once Sesshomaru was hardened and his precum made his foreskin slide easily enough, Inutaisho grabbed a bottle of lubricant and slid the foreskin back on Sesshomaru's penis. The dog squeezed out some lube onto his finger and rubbed it generously over the sensitive head of Sesshomaru's manhood, making him shudder lightly.

"Hold this, Inuyasha."

Inutaisho motioned towards Sesshomaru's cock, and Inuyasha blushed before taking hold of the massive organ. He made sure to keep his aniki's foreskin back and his coated head exposed while Inutaisho picked up the next two pieces of the belt.

Inuyasha saw the next two pieces; a thin, fairly long silver rod with a hole in it and a polished metal tube with a small hole in the otherwise closed end. Inutaisho applied a good bit of lubricant to the silver rod and then guided it through the small hole in the metal tube. The rod was several inches longer and protruded out the fully open end.

"Now hold him still, Inuyasha."

Inutaisho pressed the end of the silver rod to Sesshomaru's exposed cock head and guided it gently into his urethra. With some very cautious force and gentle guiding the rod found the dog's urethra and popped in, now easily sliding down the tube. Inutaisho carefully slid the rod in down to the point at which the metal tube reached Sesshomaru's cock.

"Alright, the catheter is almost in Sess, lose the boner."

Sesshomaru sighed and tried to will his hard-on away, which was hard with Inuyasha's soft warm hand still gripping his dick. Inuyasha realized the effect he was having and quickly released his older brother's organ, allowing the full dog to make himself soften.

"Hey dad, what is that tube for?"

"That's a catheter Inuyasha. It allows urine or cum to flow through and serves as an extended urethra in this case. The belt has a similar tube built in that serves as a drain plug for Sesshomaru and keeps everything clean in there. This one is actually fairly short and only really covers the length of his penis. I do however have one for this belt that reaches up into his bladder, which would make him incontinent in that aspect, though I've never used that on our Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha blushed and wondered what it felt like as he saw Sesshomaru's hard-on finally dissipate. Inutaisho eased the catheter all of the way in as the metal tube slid over Sesshomaru's flaccid penis. Once it was flush, Inuyasha was amazed at the sight; Sesshomaru's penis was gone and replaced by a metal tube with a small rod poking out the end. A pair of small clips at the top of the tube clipped to the waistband and then Inutaisho moved on.

The back of the waistband had a pair of contoured metal plates that ran up the clefts between Sesshomaru's ass and thighs, nicely framing his toned butt. Inutaisho pulled the curved pieces under Sesshomaru so that they connected right over his guiche piercing. The bars overlapped and had a pair of small openings which corresponded to the piercing he had. Inutaisho slipped a hinged clasp through the openings and the piercings and clicked it shut flush against the metal plates.

"Wow, you're butt looks so good right now, Sesshy." Inuyasha commented as he saw the pale mounds of flesh outlined by the glimmering steel.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha while Inutaisho fitted the next piece of his son's intricate belt. The next piece was a triangular piece of metal that was open in the center. It clipped over the two overlapped pieces of steel on Sesshomaru's guiche and then clipped to the front of the waistband, pulling the pieces closer together somewhat and placing a shield around his groin. It also covered the tabs clipping the penis tube to the waistband.

"Alright, a couple more pieces and we're done, pup."

Inutaisho picked up a final shield, which looked as if it was cut to fit the outer shield around Sesshomaru's groin. It clicked over the guiche pieces, and then covered the penis tube in addition to connecting the catheter to another length of tube built into it. The top shield clipped to a set of points on the first shield and then clipped to the waistband.

"There we are, just the protector plate and the lock now."

Inutaisho picked up the "protector plate" as it was called. It was the final shield that covered Sesshomaru's groin and it went over the top shield that already covered him. It too clipped into the waistband and the guiche pieces, and then only the lock was left.

The front of the waist band had a small, circular opening, which was currently pulled slightly apart. Inutaisho picked up a corresponding circle of metal with a set of teeth inside it and slid it into the opening. Turning the disk in place, pulled all of the components snug together and the disk clicked as the belt was locked in place.

"Wow, it looks good when it's all together." Inuyasha commented, in awe of what the belt had done visually. In minutes, Sesshomaru's very large penis and full balls were seemingly gone and replaced by a smooth, shiny metal plate.

"Indeed it does. And now your big brother won't be getting any sexual relief until he's unlocked once again."

"Which will be taking place right now." Sesshomaru interjected, annoyed at having the damned belt back on. He'd cursed Totosai's name the day he'd finished the belt and Inutaisho had eagerly fitted it to him.

"It most certainly will not be coming off right now. And for that, get the locking back plate with the Penetrator on it."

"Father…" Sesshomaru did not want wear that hellish thing, though inwardly he knew he had no choice.

"The longer you keep us waiting the longer you'll be wearing it."

Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to the display case and picked out the chosen piece. The back plates were curved metal plates that locked to the back of the waistband, ran down between his butt cheeks and locked over the guiche plates. They were keyed with a separate lock from the main one, but were still very secure.

The plate Sesshomaru reluctantly selected was built with the "Penetrator" as they called it. It was a very long, very thick domed metal rod. The thing was eighteen inches exact in length and almost the thickness of a twelve-ounce soda can. The top was domed to make it Insertable and once the back plate was locked Sesshomaru would have to wear it non-stop until Inutaisho unlocked the plate.

"Good boy, now let's get some lube and get you filled with that thing."

Inutaisho reached into his nightstand and pulled out a tub of thick lube, popping the top off. He scooped out a good amount and had Sesshomaru get on all fours on the bed. Carefully lubricating the pup, Inutaisho worked four of his fingers inside and gently teased Sesshomaru's prostate with one while the other three stretched him. Inutaisho spent several minutes stretching him, seeing as the Penetrator really lived up to its name.

"I think Sesshy is leaking." Inuyasha blushed as he saw a few drops of pre-ejaculate leaking from the drain tube in the bottom of the belt. Inuyasha reached out and caught the drops as they fell, happily licking them up.

Sesshomaru almost moaned, seeing Inuyasha so beautifully cleaning up his precum, just like good beta should. His cock tried desperately to harden, but to no avail. The short tube trapped his dick and stopped it from attaining an erection.

"There we go; you're nice and stretched Sesshomaru. Now just relax."

Inutaisho picked up the back plate and aimed the Penetrator at Sesshomaru's hole. The dog grunted as the domed top pushed past his ring of muscle, and with a wet sounding pop it was in. Inutaisho gently worked it down inch by inch, until eventually the entirety of the eighteen inch rod was in Sesshomaru's bowels. The back plate clipped to the guiche plates and then an audible click rang out as the other end locked to the back of the waistband.

"There we are, all done my pup." Inutaisho lightly slapped Sesshomaru's butt, getting a glare out of the dog.

With some effort, Sesshomaru got off of the bed and got dressed; the eighteen inches of thick metal rod inhibiting his movements. Inutaisho meanwhile found the butt-plug harness for Inuyasha and selected a nice plug from his upstairs storage room.

"Alright puppy, let's get you ready for school." Inutaisho scooped some more lube out of the tub he'd used for Sesshomaru and motioned for Inuyasha to take his aniki's place on the bed.

Inuyasha blushed as he felt the thick lube coat his entrance and felt his father's fingers invading him, spreading the lubricant out and stretching the pup. Inutaisho quickly had the boy stretched out, though he avoided the hanyou's prostate for the purpose of not getting the hanyou all aroused before he had to commit to his schoolwork.

"Now just relax Inuyasha, this plug is quite a bit bigger than the one you wore to school last time."

The plug in question was a significant improvement over the other one, it had a more sophisticated shape and it was longer. The plug at the top was a rounded diamond shape; narrow at its tip, widening towards the middle, and then narrowing back down significantly. An inch and a half below the first diamond was a smaller, second diamond shape. It narrowed back down to the base, which was flared out to keep it from being sucked in.

Easing the plug in, Inutaisho gently guided it past the ring of muscle. Inuyasha sucked in his breath as the plug reached its widest point, and then with a wet pop his ass sucked in the first bulge in the plug. Inutaisho eased the second shape in and then pushed it in until the base was resting against Inuyasha's entrance.

"There we go, beautiful. Now let's get your harness on."

Inutaisho quickly fitted the harness, and snugged it up into place. The dog slipped his son's manhood through the cock ring and then strapped the back strap to the waist of the harness. Pulling it tight got a grunt out of Inuyasha, and Inutaisho quickly slipped a padlock into the buckle to hold it in place. After making sure that the harness was staying on for the day, Inutaisho let Inuyasha go and get dressed.

Once they were all dressed, Inutaisho made them a quick breakfast and then they got up to go. The reigning alpha had picked out a modified Subaru Forester XT and got behind the wheel. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got in, and then the dog demon drove his youngest to school. The ride was a quick one and soon Inuyasha was hopping out of the small SUV for his first day back to school.

"Don't worry pup, just concentrate on your work and this day will be over in a flash."

"Indeed, we'll see you soon little brother."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shared a quick kiss through the window and then Inuyasha entered the school, leaving Sesshomaru and Inutaisho alone.

"So, what do you wish to do now, sire?"

"Well, we could always catch up on your lessons my pup; it has been quite a while since I've given you any training."

Sesshomaru sighed and resigned himself to a day of harsh "lessons", not admitting even to himself the secret excitement he felt about his upcoming training.

Note, if you guys have any kinks or fetishes you'd like to see, just drop me a review or PM and I'll be glad to work it into the story. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone, welcome to chapter eleven of Coming of Age! Sorry it's been so damn long, I've just had such a block on this story and I couldn't get down to writing what was in my head. But, hopefully that's over with and the next update will be out soon.

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!

Sesshomaru gently got out of the truck, his hind still very much filled with the Penetrator rod. Inutaisho smirked at the pup's slight wince, the rod obviously putting pressure against his prostate and prodding the sensitive muscle relentlessly.

"It's been a while since you've had that rod inside you hasn't it my love?"

"I'd almost hoped that you'd lost it." The younger of the two followed his alpha into the house.

"Never would I do such a thing, especially not with one of your favorite toys."

"This would hardly qualify as a favorite."

"Oh come on, you used to love that thing, even if you wouldn't admit it."

"That doesn't mean I'm ready for it again already." Sesshomaru said as they stood in the living room.

"Aww, I'm sorry my love. I know I've been really pushing you back into a submissive role. If you want I'll back off until you're ready once more."

Inutaisho moved closer and wrapped his arms around his pup. Sesshomaru rested his head lightly against the strong, chiseled shoulder of his sire, the constant teasing of his prostate making him slightly unsteady with the sensation.

"No, I…I do want to be yours once more my father, it's just taking a bit of getting used to. It took how many years to really train me fully, I'm just having trouble picking it all back up in a week."

"I understand my pup. I'll be a bit more lenient with you until you're re-acclimated to your position. Here, you can take the rod out for now if you want." Inutaisho handed Sesshomaru the key to the back plate which held the large rod in his hind. Sesshomaru gladly took the keys and unlocked the smooth medal shield.

"Oh thank you sire."

Sesshomaru eased the large rod from his hind and it came out with a wet pop, lubricant still coating it thoroughly. The dog demon shuddered lightly at the feeling of emptiness that the massive invader left in its wake. Going over to the kitchen sink, Sesshomaru cleaned off the large phallus and set it down to dry before returning to Inutaisho's side.

"How about we do a few positions for a bit and then I'll make us some lunch?"

"That would be nice."

"Then it's settled. One thing first."

Inutaisho reached into one of the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a black leather collar with a small bell attached to the D-ring on the front. Sesshomaru sighed as it was put around his neck and buckled in the back.

"There we go. Now let's go over to the living room."

After making himself a rum and coke, Inutaisho walked over to the living room sofa and sat down, Sesshomaru standing before him.

"Kneel."

Sesshomaru obediently took the position; which called for him to be on his knees, back straight, eyes cast downward with his hands at his sides. Inutaisho nodded at how well the pup remembered the position and how quickly he'd taken it.

"Mounting Position."

Sesshomaru moved, putting his arms together on the ground in front of him, his head resting in them. He arched his back and thrust his ass up, legs spread apart.

"Suck."

Sesshomaru was back up on his knees, in the kneel position but with his hands folded behind his back and his lips slightly apart and his legs together.

"Leading Position."

Sesshomaru moved onto hands and knees, back straight and head down.

"Sit."

Sesshomaru sat back on his haunches, legs folded underneath him with his ass on the ground. His hands moved to inside the area between his knees, head cast downward.

"Lay."

Sesshomaru moved his arms out and rested his head in his arms. His legs stayed folded and he kept his back straight as he lay on the rug.

"Pissing Position."

Sesshomaru moved back into a Leading Position and lifted his right leg up. After a second, he dropped it and lifted the left.

"CBT."

Sesshomaru stood and spread his legs as far as he could, hands folded against the back of his head.

"Squat."

Keeping his hands folded behind his head, Sesshomaru squatted down on his legs, butt only inches above the ground.

"Lay back."

Sesshomaru moved onto his back and brought his legs up to his chest, exposing his tight entrance.

"Curl."

Sesshomaru curled into a ball on his side.

"All fours, tight."

Sesshomaru got back on all-fours but brought his arms in and together, along with his knees. His elbows and knees and were held together and his head rested on his arms.

"Spanking."

Sesshomaru stood and bent over, grabbing the back of his ankles with his hands.

"Balls."

Sesshomaru spread his legs in the position he was in, exposing his balls were they not encased in metal.

"Stand."

Sesshomaru stood with his hands at his sides and his legs together. His lips were slightly apart, his eyes cast down and his back pencil straight.

"Good boy, you got all fifteen right."

~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~

It was quite a workout, a straight two hours of performing all of the positions at his sire's command. However, Sesshomaru did an exceptional job and managed to get all of them right and with enough speed to satisfy his strict alpha.

"That's enough for right now puppy. Curl." Inutaisho pointed at the spot on the couch he had been sitting on. Sesshomaru climbed up and curled into a ball on the comfortable couch.

"I'll make us lunch, you just relax for a bit pup."

Sesshomaru was more than happy to oblige as the talented dog started to make them a quick meal. Inutaisho quickly made them lunch and the two of them ate, though Sesshomaru's food was served in a dog bowl. The dai-youkai placed it next to his feet and ordered Sesshomaru onto all fours.

"Good boy, now eat up."

Sesshomaru would complain, but the food's smell was tantalizing. He couldn't help but dig into the food while Inutaisho did the same. The two quickly ate and Inutaisho put their dishes in the dishwasher. Then, producing a lead from the cabinet he'd taken the collar from, Inutaisho clipped the leash to Sesshomaru's collar.

"Let's take a walk puppy."

Alright, that's it for now. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Welcome to chapter fourteen, I hope you guys like it. If you've got any requests for this story, please let me know and I'll try my best to accommodate you. Thanks for reading and please review!!!

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

On all fours, Sesshomaru crawled after his father who was leading him by his leash. The younger was lead out back and along a path that Inutaisho had picked out. The dirt trail was long and winding but eventually they came to its end; a red barn with a small oval track next to it.

Leading his oldest inside, Inutaisho's eyes swept over the collection of gear they had inside.

"I think it's time for a bit of pony play, don't you Sesshomaru?"

"Hai, chiciue."

Sesshomaru's manhood strained in its tube and the dog swore his erection might break through the steel confines of his belt. Inutaisho leaned down and kissed the pup, their tongues entwining and exploring each other's mouths.

After pulling apart, Inutaisho leaned back up and had Sesshomaru stand as he picked up the first part of the dog demon's ensemble. It was a pair of leather opera glove arm binders. A pair of long leather gloves that were strapped together behind the dog's back.

"Here we go, let's get these on."

Inutaisho slipped them up Sesshomaru's arms and once they were snug started strapping them up. In addition, a set of straps came from under and above his arms and made an X across his chest to keep them extra secure.

Once the straps were all nicely secured and tied off, Inutaisho picked up a set of pony hooves. They were a set of knee height boots that ended with a hoof pattern. They were laced up and were positioned so that Sesshomaru's feet were kept almost vertical, forcing the magnificently beautiful inu to balance on his toes.

Inutaisho slid them up on the dog's feet and started to lace them up, getting them as snug as possible. Once they were on nice and tight, he had the dog walk around on them for a moment. It took Sesshomaru a minute to readjust to balancing on his toes, walking on only the hooves, and being separated by the ground by a good five inches of the shoe that extended down past where his foot ended.

"I see you're falling right back into this. It always was one of your favorite kinks."

Sesshomaru turned and looked at his father, quickly adjusting to the shoes. He had worn them enough before, and within a minute or two was walking like he wasn't wearing anything at all. He tried flexing his arms but the binder was extremely secure, just the way he liked it.

"You look so beautiful pup. It's been so long since I've gotten to see you properly dressed."

Inutaisho then grabbed the pony bit and slid it into Sesshomaru's mouth, the large bit holding his jaw open nicely. Inutaisho strapped it snug behind his back and gave a tug on the reigns that hung down behind Sesshomaru's back.

Next was the very large tail plug Sesshomaru had been wearing earlier. He grabbed a tub of lube and started lubricating the dog's ass. Once Sesshomaru was prepared, Inutaisho smeared lube on the plug and pressed it to the pup's entrance. After a bit of resistance, the plug pushed the ring of muscle open and slid in with a wet pop.

Finally, Inutaisho got a waist cincher, a black band of leather that was snugged around Sesshomaru's waist and put it on the dog. He got it snug but not uncomfortably so and then led the dog demon over to the biggest piece of the ensemble.

"Are you ready boy?"

Sesshomaru nodded, a blush spreading lightly over his cheeks. Turning the dog around, Inutaisho backed him up to the wooden cart that he was about to be hitched to. It was quite a vehicle, standing about seven feet tall at its highest point. It had a bench at the front for seating and a large open area in the back. The four wooden wheels were large in diameter and their narrow width presented a challenge for Sesshomaru not to get them stuck.

Inutaisho took the ropes and strapped Sesshomaru to the front hitch. He tossed the reigns over to the driver's seat and then strapped Sesshomaru to the ring at the front of the cart. First, straps went through the ring at the end of the arm binders and were tied off. Then, straps were looped through a D-ring in the waist cincher and were strapped to the ring as well. Finally, the older dog unclipped the younger dog's leash attached a small bell in its place on the collar.

Climbing up onto the cart, Inutaisho sat down in the driver's seat and released the parking brake. Giving a quick tug on the restraints, Inutaisho signaled Sesshomaru forward. The dog turned pony started moving forward, struggling at first to overcome the cart's stationery inertia.

"Good boy."

Sesshomaru walked the cart out and was guided right, heading onto a path made for the cart to travel through. After a minute, Sesshomaru was back into the routine and was managing to get a nice trot going. He followed his father's directions via the reigns and pulled the large cart along the path selected by his sire.

They went along for seemed like hours to Sesshomaru, tail swishing between his legs the whole time. He felt precum leaking from his manhood and dripping lightly onto the belt and then onto his legs. Eventually, they were back at the barn and Sesshomaru was guided to a stop in front of the closed doors. Inutaisho got down and opened them, then guided Sesshomaru inside.

"Very good job, my little pony boy."

Inutaisho pulled the parking brake up on the cart and locked it in place, Sesshomaru still hitched to it.

"I have to pick up Inuyasha now pup, you stay right here till we get back."

Sesshomaru whimpered lightly, in that moment broken once again. He was truly home, truly submitted to a beta status under his father. While he'd had some small level of resistance still lingering, their activities had destroyed the last remnants of it.

"It's good to have you back puppy."

Inutaisho leaned in and kissed under the dog's chin then left to pick up his youngest, barn doors still open and Sesshomaru still standing hitched in full gear. The dog groaned inwardly, his cock trying so hard to attain an erection. Oh how much he wanted to get out of the belt, and at the same time he wanted to be seen by his little brother this way.

~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~

Sesshomaru shifted lightly from side to side, moving his weight between the hooves. As he stood there, he heard what sounded like footsteps, and soon he heard them coming upon the barn.

"Are you ready Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Sesshomaru saw the two other inu enter and saw Inuyasha almost pass out from the sight of him in pony gear.

"Damn, that's hot. Oh Sesshy, you look awesome."

While he couldn't vocalize an answer, Sesshomaru's eyes told everything. He was overjoyed to see the little hanyou while he was in his pony gear. Kami how he wanted to fuck the cute boy.

"So Inuyasha, do you want to go for a ride?"

"Hell yeah!"

The two got into the cart and Inutaisho handed the reigns to Inuyasha.

"Here, just drop that handbrake."

Inuyasha released it.

"Good, now just tug the reigns a bit to get Sesshy moving."

Inuyasha did blushing, and Sesshomaru started trotting, leading the cart out. Inuyasha quickly got the controls and led Sesshomaru along a number of paths. The dog demon pulled the cart for what seemed like several hours more, until at last Inutaisho suggested they get some dinner. Guiding Sesshomaru back into the barn, Inuyasha stopped him and pulled the handbrake up.

Inutaisho and Inuyasha got down before Inutaisho started removing the pony gear from Sesshomaru. The bit, waist cincher, and arm binders came off though Inutaisho left them strapped to the cart, knowing they would be used in the near future. Then, the pony boots were untied and Sesshomaru stepped out of them.

Stepping over to his young sibling, Sesshomaru leaned in and captured the boy's lips with his own.

"Did you enjoy that Inuyasha?"

"Oh, kami yes!"

"So little pup, think you're ready for something new?" Inutaisho asked as he wrapped his arms around Inuyasha from behind.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

Inutaisho led his two pups back to the house and up to his bedroom. Stripping Inuyasha he set the pup on the bed and unlocked the buttplug harness. He removed it and then eased the buttplug free of Inuyasha's hind, setting it aside for later. He then made quick work of pulling his own clothing off. Then, taking the key from its place around his neck, Sesshomaru unlocked the chastity belt and started carefully removing the pieces in order.

Soon he was down to only the penis tube, and the second he slid the confining object free, Sesshomaru was hard. Carefully sliding the catheter free, Inutaisho set the precum soaked items down with the rest of the disassembled belt. He left the buttplug in Sesshomaru's ass, as the tail was just too inviting.

"Now puppy, let's get you properly dressed." Inutaisho rummaged through his sex toy closet and found a cock ring that would fit Inuyasha perfectly. He also grabbed some of the thickest, most powerful lube he had.

"Alright pup, lose the boner for a minute."

Inuyasha focused on other things, namely zombies, car crashes, and guns, and soon his erection wilted. First slipping the hanyou's balls through one at a time, Inutaisho pulled them through. Then, he slid the pup's soft member into the ring and pulled it through, getting the ring all of the way down to the base.

"There we go, this will hold you back long enough for what I have planned. Now present your hind pup."

Inuyasha blushed but rolled over and presented his ass to the elder dog. Opening the tub of lube, Inutaisho scooped out a huge amount and began rubbing it generously onto Inuyasha's opening. He slid a lubricated finger in and started rubbing the hanyou's prostate, drawing whimpers from the pup.

"Like that puppy?"

"Hai."

Inutaisho smirked and added a second, and then a third finger. Working as much lube in as possible, he got the thick creamy substance to thoroughly coat the hanyou's entrance. After working a fourth finger in and stretching him open, Inutaisho got up and returned to his toy closet.

He grabbed out a lube applicator, basically a large syringe type object that could apply lubricant internally. Returning to the bed, Inutaisho filled it and then slid it into Inuyasha's entrance. Getting it as far in as it would go, Inutaisho started slowly squeezing out the thick substance deep in Inuyasha's ass. Slowly pulling the applicator out as he depressed the piston, Inutaisho got a thorough coating of lubricant in the pup's hind end.

"There we go, nice and lubed." Inutaisho then grabbed Sesshomaru by the manhood and added a thorough amount of lubricant to the dog's cock. Sesshomaru then pressed himself to Inuyasha's entrance and with a wet pop his head popped inside.

"Oh puppy, you're so tight."

Working himself in, Sesshomaru quickly got himself sheathed in the hanyou's ass. At Inutaisho's request, he gently rolled the two over so that he was on his back, Inuyasha facing him. Lubing up his own cock, Inutaisho pressed himself to Inuyasha's already stretched entrance.

"Are you ready for this Inuyasha?"

"Be gentle daddy."

"Of course my little pup."

Gently though insistently pressing against the well lubed entrance, Inutaisho popped the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. Inuyasha moaned lightly as he was stretched though the sudden pressure on his prostate was fantastic.

Gently working himself in, Inutaisho slowly worked inch after inch into the pup's hind until he too was fully sheathed in the hanyou.

"Oh pup, this is incredible."

"Move, please."

"Gladly."

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho both started moving, slowly pulling out then thrusting back in. Inuyasha moaned as they rammed his prostate, the pressure of their combined size producing sensations unlike any he'd experienced before. If it wasn't for the snug cock ring, he definitely would have ejaculated already.

"Oh, this is starting to really good."

Sesshomaru and Inutaisho smirked, knowing they were good to really fuck the half-demon.

Quickly increasing their pace, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho worked up a smooth rhythm, Sesshomaru pulling out while Inutaisho thrust in and vice versa. They kept up a fast pace and soon they were all extremely close to completion.

Picking up a superhuman pace, the two dog demons fucked their hanyou pup into oblivion. Before long, Sesshomaru's filled balls were on overload and he could take no more. Moaning, he came and exploded inside the pup, filling him with all of the seed he'd been forced to hold over his day of continuous teasing. Inutaisho too went over the edge and came with his oldest, letting loose a massive load of cum.

Inuyasha felt the pair of explosions inside him and what felt like gallons of cum joining the lubricant. He couldn't take anymore and despite the cock ring gripping his manhood, he came hard and coated his and Sesshomaru's stomach in the hardest orgasm of his life.

For minutes, the three just laid there panting, unable to anything else. Exhausted, Inutaisho said a mental fuck it and simply threw the covers over them after getting them on their sides, both full inu still inside the hanyou pup.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~  
Alright, there's chapter 14. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long. I've been struggling to get it out and find the time to update. I actually wrote a bunch more, but the next chapter isn't finished yet (it'll be a long one). Thanks for your continued support and I hope to get more out soon for this and my other fics.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys really inspire me to keep writing! Being as I'm tired and have a two hour drive tomorrow morning, I'm only responding to the couple of questions, but all of you really did inspire me, thanks again!

thephantomcat- Ugh, for one thing, please use spellcheck before criticizing me. And second, I claimed it as Inutaisho/Inuyasha/Sess in the first chapter, if you don't like it, why'd you read? Personally, I take the view that they're demons, they don't care about incest as their blood is too strong to be tainted by it. And if brother brother relationships don't bother you, criticizing father son is a bit hipocritical isn't it?

shadow- I'll be onto that sometime soon, hopefully. He's got a little time with Kouga, but I may be able to work a bit of puppy play into it.

brokendreamer49- In this story, that is unlikely or far off at best. Inutaisho's gonna be busy domming Sess and then Inu, though maybe once and only once they're both trained, he may let them be on top. I do like the idea though! And, no promises on when, but I've been kicking around a Inu dominant series of one shots. I've got a half decent Sess uke in the works and a decent-ish kouga uke as well. However, I may just go to an Inutaisho uke. Thanks for the review, and the idea!

UkeKage- Thanks, I love Inutaisho's attitude too! I got flack for it at first, but it just seems too fitting to mess with. He's all domineering and overbearing, but only because he loves them so much.

~~~Thanks for reading, and please review~~~

Two Days Later

Sesshomaru sat with his feet up, laptop sitting on his stomach while one hand lazily moved the prostate massager in Kouga's ass. Said wolf whimpered as the device moved and another small stream of his cum fell from the covered tip of his penis and landed on the plate beneath him. He was on hands and knees on the couch, a long black serving plate under him catching his seed as it oozed forth. It really was hell Kouga decided, giving forth his cum with no orgasm in trade.

Glancing away from his computer, the dog demon looked at the state of Kouga's manhood. He was semi-erect, as would be expected during a prostate massaging. And his balls were very full, hanging lower and looking fuller than he'd ever seen them. It was obvious that the days and days of no release and constant teasing by the vibrator had put Kouga's reproductive system on overdrive. Strangely though, he was slow in producing any of that stored semen, making Sesshomaru curious as to just how long it had been since Kouga had experienced orgasm.

"Slave, did you masturbate since our last encounter?"

Kouga turned and knew that however painful it would be, admission would be better than trying to conceal the truth from the inu male.

"Once sir. I couldn't help it, with the vibrator constantly going an-"

"It's alright pup. I didn't really expect you to last the entire time either. I know you're intentioned well, but somethings I command will require help completing, and I'll make sure you have the help you need this time."

Kouga felt a knot grow in his stomach at the dog demon's words, though at least the daiyoukai wasn't angry at him. As the massager moved, he felt the vibrations turned up slightly and a nice shot of his cum ran free and fell onto the plate beneath him.

Using his other hand to type, Sesshomaru quickly filled out the order form for a special item he was getting for his beloved sibling. A certain beloved sibling that he was seriously missing, seeing as the little hanyou was back to school. Once the order was completed and sent, Sesshomaru closed the laptop and set it on the coffee table in front of him, still massaging Kouga's prostate as he did. The wolf whimpered lightly as a long, thin, continuous stream of his ejaculate started to flow from his tip, landing on the tray beneath him.

"There we go, that'll get those balls drained in no time. I hope you realize that with minimal exceptions the rest of your days will be spent without orgasm at all, simply a milking every once or so to calm you down."

"Yes, yes sir." Kouga held back a small whimper and blushed as he felt his cock harden from his master's statement.

Sesshomaru used the prostate massager on his secret slave until the full, heavy balls of the wolf had been pretty much drained of their pent up semen. Once the inu youkai felt he'd gotten as much as there was to get from his wolf bitch, he turned the vibrator off and pulled it free. Kouga's semi-erect member fell limp, it's sexual purpose completed. Getting up from the couch, Sesshomaru clipped a lead to the black leather collar around Kouga's neck and led him on all fours to the dungeon in the large home's basement.

Getting Kouga onto his feet, Sesshomaru attached his wrists to a set of hanging cuffs and locked them shut, ensuring that the wolf wouldn't be going anywhere soon. Retrieving a spreader bar, Kouga's feet were spread by Sesshomaru and locked into the cuffs attached to the solid metal bar. After lubing a vibrator, Sesshomaru slid it into Kouga's hind and turned it on low, setting the controller aside while he strapped a leather cockring around his ookami slaves' cock and balls.

"Comfortable pet?"

"Yes sir."

Sesshomaru pulled the cuffs up a bit, stretching out Kouga. Locking the chain up, he let Kouga rest on his toes and picked up a flogger, one of his favorites. Turning the vibrator up a few settings, he gently massaged Kouga's ass and back for a moment before stepping back and a getting a few warmup swings with the flogger, the strands swiping through air as the dog honed his aim back in.

"Ready wolf?"

"Yes, sir."

Sesshomaru swung it across Kouga's back hard, and the wolf jumped a bit, spreader bar shifting as he did. A second later, he hit Kouga's ass with it, making the wolf grunt a bit, shifting on his toes. Then, he swung underhand and struck Kouga in the balls, making him jump, the spreader bar clinking as it shifted against the leather cuffs. Sesshomaru grinned and set the flogger aside, picking up some chain and a padlock.

"Naughty wolf, three hits in and you're already thrashing around. We'll have to fix that."

Sesshomaru grabbed the spreader bar and held it in place while he wrapped the chain around it and then through a hook in the floor directly under Kouga. He locked the chain ends together, leaving the spreader bar firmly chained to the hook. Kouga was left with nowhere to go; no ability to free himself and no ability to jump away from the blows.

"That's better."

Sesshomaru picked up the flogger and started to lay into Kouga. The wolf whimpered as blow after painful blow rained on his back, ass and balls. It seemed like hours of randomized, unpredictable blows to the different areas of his back and ass. Then, the dog turned to his thighs, particularly the area where they met his ass, which was particularly sensitive and something Kouga would certainly feel the next day.

"Are you enjoying this boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then why is your cock so soft?"

"I think it's the milking sir."

"Exactly, boy. That's what I want to see. That dick is to be soft unless I give it permission to be hard, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Sesshomaru turned and started to hit at Kouga's torso, abdomen, and groin. He laid into the ookami for what seemed an eternity to the submissive of the two, leaving him with red marks all over his back, ass, legs, chest, abdomen, and groin. When Sesshomaru finally set the flogger aside, sweat was pouring down his tanned frame, his dick starting to harden despite the milking and the firm warning to stay soft.

"Little Kouga's getting hard, boy."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Good thing, his cock will be needed soon."

"Father." Sesshomaru turned and saw that his sire had joined the two of them in the dungeon. Inutaisho stepped up and kissed his son, then moved around the bound wolf and kissed him as well. Kouga moaned against the dog's mouth as his own was invaded by a thick tongue. After a minute, Inutaisho pulled back and undid the wolf's restraints, save his collar and leash.

"All fours, ookami."

Kouga blushed but took the position commanded of him, coming to rest on hands and knees.

"You too."

Sesshomaru did as he was told, knowing not to argue with his alpha male. Inutaisho pulled another collar, this one of steel and with a thick chain lead, and locked it to Sesshomaru's neck. Then, leading both upstairs, Inutaisho took them out the front door onto one of the many patios. There, a thick steel hitching post served to tie off both youkai while Inutaisho rigged up one of his favorite games.

"Alright, you two, you're both getting a half gallon to start. Longest hold wins."

Inutaisho had set up two IV poles and had enema bags filled half of the way up on each. Easing a nozzle into both his submissives, the dog demon released the stoppers and allowed the ice cold water to flood into both of them.

"It's a fairly cold day out, isn't it? Those enemas must just make it all the better."

Inutaisho sipped at his drink and watched the bags run empty. Then, pulling the nozzles free, careful to stand aside of the two as he did, the inu sat back at his table, carefully watching the two as they worked to hold the water in their bowels.

It was a fair amount for the two to hold, and so it took quite a while for either to show any signs of distress. While working hard to please, Kouga didn't have the holding experience of Sesshomaru and accidentally let a nice spray go.

"There we go, Sesshomaru one, Kouga zero. Release you two. Fastest to finish wins."

The two immediately relaxed their muscles and let the clear, cold water rush out. Pushing to help it along, the two were both water free in no time, though it was Kouga who ultimately finished faster.

"One to one."

Inutaisho picked up the next bags, three quarter gallons each of warm, soapy water. Attaching them to the poles, he reinserted the nozzles and started the flow of water once more. It didn't take long before both were squirming lightly, the large amount of water affecting them somewhat.

"There we go, nice and filled. Now, hold it in."

Inutaisho carefully pulled out the nozzles and set them aside.

"Alright, now you can release at will, though furthest shoot wins. Take all of the time you need."

Immediately Sesshomaru angled up and let loose, sending a spray quite a distance across the patio. Hating this particular game his sire loved, he pushed all of his water out immediately, not really caring to try any harder.

On the other hand, Kouga aimed himself as best he could and waited for the pressure to mount a bit. Then, in one nice calculated burst, he shot a stream of soapy warm water across the length of the patio.

"Damn boy, I think that's a record!"

Inutaisho waited for Kouga to finish relieving his water, then picked up gallon bags and attached them to the poles. Getting the process going once again, Inu stood beside the two, his foot between Sesshomaru's legs putting a bit of pressure on the dog's balls.

"When daddy has you play a game, he expects you to take it seriously, understand boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy. Now, I believe it's two to one, Kouga in the lead. Good job, ookami. For the next round, it's all accuracy. Try to hit the measuring bowls out there. Whoever has the most water wins."

Inutaisho had set two good set bowls out, lined with measurements. Once both dog and wolf had been filled with the gallon, Inutaisho eased them out and let them get to work. The bowls were at an odd distance, one which was hard for the two canines to judge. Making it harder still was the fact that the entire gallon made it hard to stop the flow of water once it started. Both aimed and released, doing their best to fill their respective bowls with water. Soon enough, the two were both emptied of the massive load Inutaisho had bestowed upon them both and the dog went to measure them.

"I don't believe it, but Kouga just edged you out on this one Sess. First to three, wolf, good job."

Inutaisho went inside, after warning both that masturbation on their part was forbidden, and returned with Sesshomaru's chastity belt. The dog felt himself being belted, and soon his penis was locked behind the impenetrable metal sheath. Kouga on the other hand, stayed unbelted, the victor of Inutaisho's little game.

"Now, Sesshomaru, you want to pick up Inu from school?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your car keys, wallet, and a phone are out there."

Inutaisho unhitched Sesshomaru, though the collar and lead stayed put. Sesshomaru knew not to argue and simply kissed his sire before leaving to get his otouto. Inutaisho watched him leave before turning to Kouga and unhitching him.

"So Kouga, why did you agree to be Sesshomaru's slave?"

As he asked, Inutaisho moved Kouga into a squatting position, standing on two lawn chairs, his hands on the back of his head. They were turned so that Kouga's bent knees were facing the chair backs, whilst his balls were facing Inutaisho.

"Because I wanted to serve him sir."

"I see."

Inutaisho took a length of chain and wrapped one end around Kouga's scrotum firmly. Then, one of the stones of the patio came up and showed a thick hook imbedded in the ground beneath it. Inutaisho set the stone aside and ran the chain through the hook. Taking the second end in his hand, he gave the chain a quick pull, pulling on Kouga's scrotum and forcing the ookami into a deeper squat.

"So, why do you serve Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho pulled hard on the chain, making Kouga cry out in pain, struggling to stay in position.

"Because, I want to serve him sir."

"And why do you want to?"

"Because I...I have feelings for him, sir."

"What is it you feel?"

"I think I love him, sir. And... I enjoy the domination in a way."

"That's sweet, and good to hear. What about Inuyasha?"

"I love him too sir."

"Why?"

"Because... he's like the little brother I never had."

"What if I gave you the opportunity to fuck him, would you?"

"...If he wanted it sir."

"Good. Then, I have a proposal for you Kouga. Sesshomaru is your master, but I am his dominant, so you ultimately answer to me, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. You see, I have re-submitted Sesshomaru since he returned home, but he's still used to being an alpha. His training is mostly gone, and I need to reteach him. That would be fine, but I also have Inuyasha to teach in the art of submission. I want you to teach Inuyasha submission for me while I teach Sesshomaru."

"Are you sure, sir."

Kouga spoke and instantly regretted it as Inutaisho wrenched on his balls. He cried out and almost slipped, though stayed on the chairs, the strain of maintaining a deep squat obviously getting to him.

"I am most certainly sure, slave. Inuyasha is a beta, and thus has instinct. You really need only to explain and guide him in his natural transition. Sesshomaru on the other hand, is running on instincts counter to what he's being trained to do. So, are you willing to train Inuyasha, or do I belt you now and find another who can?"

"I would be honored, master Inutaisho."

"Good boy. Now, a few rules. One, Inuyasha is your pleasure sub at this point. I'll inform him that you have the right to initiate sex and that he's responsible to please you. however, interfering with his learning, academic or otherwise, or pushing him when he's unstable or unwell in any way is forbidden. Second, he will have a safe word for all lessons, and you will respect it; if you ever fail to do so I will kill you on the spot, understand?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Good. Rule three, Inuyasha will be going into chastity. You may be given the key from time to time for cleaning purposes or for rewards and disciplines. Unless I, and I alone, have given you permission to do so, Inuyasha is never to be allowed orgasm when unlocked by you. The same goes for Sesshomaru, you may be given his key for cleaning or punishment, but orgasm is mine alone to give them."

"Understood, sir."

"Good, then I think you'll do nicely Kouga."

Inutaisho left Kouga, after tying the chain off to the hook, and went for his laptop. Opening it, he went online and pulled up the tracking site Sesshomaru was registered to. Typing in his user name and the password to Sesshomaru's tracker, Inutaisho logged on and was given a real time GPS and satellite image of Sesshomaru's movements. It allowed him to watch every move his son made, and could automatically alert him if the dog demon strayed from his course, provided Inutaisho set a route into the computer program beforehand.

"This thing is just too damn cool!"


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone, welcome to chapter eighteen of Coming of Age. I think this may be the longest chapter yet. It was actually written with the last chapter, but I broke it up to get something out whilst finishing this one. I hope you guys like it. Either way, please drop me a review about what you think and what you'd like to see happen!

Shadow- Thanks for the review.

Inumimi1- But that's just how Inutaisho rolls, turning everything on its head. Kouga will still be a sub to Inutaisho, and he'll make sure Kouga knows it every once in a while. And of course, Inu will still get to have his own fun and his own satisfaction, he just has to work for it now! And I may work Miroku in, though I have some reservations about it. Mainly that he's young for a human in this story. Inu being demon and reaching his heat and maturation is one thing, but a full human boy is another. Maybe I'll do it, I do like the idea of a young-ish Miroku falling into Inutaisho clutches though! Thanks for the review!

Crazyjess09- Thanks for the review, glad you liked it.

xPrincessxOfxDarknessx- Thanks for the review, and I'll most certainly have Inu running around in a maid's outfit in the next few chapters. I do have a piece that has to be written to follow the storyline first, but I'll work the outfit into one of the next chapters I assure you! Thanks for the idea by the way, you just gave me a whole inspiration for part of Inu's training!

Thanks again, please read and review!

~~~Page Break~~~

Inuyasha quickly got in the low slung, Chevy Corvette Targa, Sesshomaru at the wheel. He was one of the first people out, and so the dog demons sped off before anyone could see that Sesshomaru was naked save for the metal chastity belt. Of course, the removable section of roof had been taken off and was nowhere to be found, go figure. Sesshomaru shifted up as they got onto the highway and relaxed as best he could, his cock trying to get hard in its metal confines, knowing of his younger brother's currently plugged state and scenting his burning arousal.

"So, how was your day otouto?"

"Good, this plug is really getting enjoyable."

"Just wait till father starts training you with bigger ones."

Inuyasha blushed and squirmed as the rough riding Vette skipped over a bad stretch of pavement.

"So, how was your day Sess?"

"Good. Kouga came over and I milked him. Then our father had him and I compete in one of his numerous games."

"Games?"

"Yes, our sire enjoys putting betas against each other in various different challenges, most of a sexual and often somewhat painful orientation. For example, today, he filled Kouga and I with enemas and gave us challenges with handling them. For example, we had to hold them, then release them as quick as possible. Next we had to see who could shoot a stream of water the furthest, and finally we had to try and fill a bowl with as much water as we could."

"I'm guessing Kouga won?" Inuyasha asked, glancing down at the belt securely fastened to Sesshomaru.

"Indeed he did. I made the mistake of not really trying at first and it turns out the wolf has some serious natural talents. Which is very, very annoying as I so hoped to have you today."

Inuyasha moaned lightly and felt himself harden, remembering the feel of his big brother's dick inside him. He resisted the urge to undo his shorts and stroke himself off in the car, for Sesshomaru's sake and the sake of not getting in trouble for spraying over the interior, and controlled himself until they got home. Getting out of the super low Vette was interesting with a buttplug locked in place, but Inuyasha managed as pulled himself out and up, following Sesshomaru inside.

Inutaisho was waiting, as he'd been observing his oldest's movements the entire time, and greeted the two fully nude, Kouga kneeling by his side in a similar state of undress. Inuyasha felt his cock harden fully again and whimpered lightly, getting a chuckle from his sire.

"Disrobe, little puppy, we need to have a talk. Your license, keys, and phone Sess."

Sesshomaru handed them back over to his father, along with a kiss. Pulling back, he glanced at the laptop sitting on the nearby coffee table, and saw a small dot placed on their house, specifically in the area of the room they were in.

"The tracker?"

"Yep, I just logged on for the first time. It's so neat, being able to keep tabs on my little puppy. Now I can watch every little move you make, my son."

"Oh, father."

The two kissed again, Sesshomaru's cock trying so hard to erect itself in the belt, but to no avail as usual. Hard to believe as it was, not even the dog's massive dick could break the impenetrable metal of the obscenely strong and well designed chastity belt it was imprisoned within.

'Now, Sesshomaru, you need to be retrained, and I will see to that myself. As for you Inuyasha, I need to know if you're ready to pursue the art of submission further."

"I think I am." Inuyasha said, blushing as he was ogled by the three males, now standing nude save for his locked on buttplug harness

"Alright, first things first, you need a safeword. Since you've agreed, you will be trained fully. Some lessons will be very intense and if you find yourself needing to stop what's going on, I want you to pick a random word that will signal you are overwhelmed and need a break. I promise, if you say it, everything stops."

"Alright, I guess I'll pick...avalanche."

"Good. If you ever truly need to stop, say it. That goes for anyone, we will all stop. Now, Inuyasha, to help me out with training you both simultaneously, Kouga has agreed to take charge of your training. While I will still oversee and do somethings myself from time to time, you will answer to Kouga mainly for the duration of your training. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good. Now, before any lessons can begin, you need a chastity belt. From this point forward, you are not to orgasm without my permission Inuyasha, and this cage will help ensure that you don't. Know that Kouga nor Sesshomaru can give you permission to cum, only me, and doing so without my blessing will get you and whoever unlocked you in big trouble.

Now, while I go get your belt, I want you Kouga to get his harness off, but leave the plug in for right now."

"Yes, sir."

Kouga took the keys that Inutaisho tossed at him and quickly unlocked the harness' padlocks. Slipping it apart, he loosened the back section so that only Inuyasha's cock and balls remained holding it, the chrome ring gripping his full blown erection tightly. Gently working the hanyou's cock, he coerced it back through the ring then did the same with his full balls. Firmly holding the hanyou's cock, Kouga gave it a couple of light strokes before stilling his hand, preventing the pup from trying to take matters into his own hands, literally.

"Sorry puppy, I think you're in for a bit of frustration."

"Yeah, it's probably gonna suck. But, I have wanted to try it since I first saw Sess belted up." Inu glooked over at his older sibling, who grinned and moved over to the kitchen.

Getting a rag and coating it with some soap and warm water, he returned and wiped down Inuyasha's penis. Taking his balls, he rubbed them down gently, getting them nice and clean. Then, he took the hanyou's firmed shaft and wiped it clean, before retracting his foreskin. Rubbing his sensitive crown got a whine out of Inuyasha, who struggled slightly against Kouga's hold as Sesshomaru wiped him. Running the cloth against the inside of his foreskin, Sesshomaru put the rag aside and walked into the nearest bathroom.

"I think we should do a little trimming before we belt you. Cover his nose if you would, Kouga."

"Sure thing."

Kouga covered the hanyou's sensitive nostrils as Sesshomaru opened a can of "hair remover" he'd gotten from the bathroom. Dolling a good bit out into his hand, he proceeded to smear it all over the root of Inuyasha's penis, his pubic mound, his balls, his guiche, and between his cheeks. Rubbing it all into a nice lather, he let it sit for a few minutes before opening the razor he'd gotten from the bathroom closet as well.

"Here we go. Stay nice and still puppy. Damn, that shit stinks."

"Yes it does, but it works though. I doubt he'll grow anything back for at least a month or two."

Sesshomaru made quick work of shaving the half-demon's groin, removing the soft tufts of silver pubic fur. It took him only a few minutes to shave the hanyou's crotch bare, most of which Inutaisho had returned to watch, and after wiping him down with the cloth again, Sesshomaru stepped back to admire Inuyasha's clean, hairless privates.

"You look beautiful, little brother."

Inuyasha blushed at the change that had occured, his now hairless groin contrasting the dark furry patch between Kouga's legs and the silver pubes of his sire. It really made him look like the young, barely matured beta he was, and it caused him to harden once again.

"Alright puppy, you're gonna need to lose the boner, because this needs to go on now." Inutaisho said as he held up the contents of what would be Inuyasha's chastity belt.

"Can I cum real quick before I put it on?"

"No, Inuyasha, now lose the erection."

"Please dad, please?"

"Sorry boy, this isn't up for discussion."

Inuyasha moaned and focused on softening his penis. Meanwhile, Inutaisho wrapped the waist part of the leather belt around his hips, tightening it in the back and running the ass strap between Inuyasha's legs. The boy's crotch went through a hole in the crotch cover and the belt itself was locked together. Unfortunately, the hanyou had made zero progress on his cock, which was still standing proud, so Kouga decided to help.

"Here we go, see if this does anything."

Kouga pressed a paper towel full of ice cubes to the underside of Inuyasha's cock, causing the puppy to jump and his penis to quickly shrink away from the source of the cold. With his boner down, Inutaisho picked up the metal part of the chastity belt, a Seedpod chastity device from Mr. S Leather. The pod was two halves of a seed looking pod (appropriately) which hinged together at the front. On the bottom half was a hole in the back which the cock and balls were put in through. A velcro strap went around the privates once they were inside to hold them in. Then, the top closed down, a metal loop diminishing the size hole in the back and making pullout impossible. An allen bolt connected the two halves and locked them together. Then, a padlock locked through two holes in the protective sheath around the allen, making it impossible to undo without the key.

Taking the pup's balls, he worked them in through the bottom half of the pod and then pulled his penis through. Straping him in tight, Inutaisho hinged the top down on the bottom and got the right allen key. He'd arranged for a special head bolt to be used, one which matched only to the allen key he had. He tightened it till it was secure, and slipped a strong padlock through the holes in the sheath. Locking it, he ensured the pod was secure before strapping it to the belt.

The pod sat up against the belt, and a series of leather straps buckled it in place. Each strap took a seperate padlock, though they were keyed alike to fit the one around Inutaisho's neck. Once everything was tight and secure, Inutaisho stepped back and admired his handy work. Not a trace of Inuyasha's dick was visible, only a dark brown leather belt with a shiny steel pod strapped to it.

"There we go, all locked up."

"Damn." Inuyasha tried to grope at his crotch, but it was futile and he couldn't do anything but poke and prod at the pod and the snug belt, getting no sensation in return.

"No need to worry pup, you won't be feeling any sensation with that on, trust me."

"I don't doubt it, sadly."

"Do not worry little otouto, you will come to like it in a twisted way." Sesshomaru said as he moved forward and kissed the young half-demon.

"Indeed, and I'm sure Kouga will help you with that quite a bit."

"I certainly will."

Kouga said as he leaned around from behind the half-dog and kissed his neck gently. It was funny really, Sesshomaru thought he would be blinded with anger at another touching his young sibling, especially so when he couldn't, but it seemed that his father's dominance had him well subdued. And of course, Kouga was familiar, and trusted, and if he was honest, one of the few people he was comfortable handing Inuyasha over to.

"Now then, I need to take Sess here for a while, so why don't you two start on your work. Kouga, if you'd like to take Inu, feel free. If you could, introduce him to taking an enema, nothing big necessary, just a couple small ones. And of course, he should be learning how to please his dominant in as many ways as possible."

Inutaisho grinned as he took the lead to Sesshomaru's collar and drug him towards the dungeon. Grinning as well, Kouga hugged his little slave in training before leading him upstairs. Going to the nearest open bedroom, he ushered the young hanyou inside and closed the door.

"So, before we go any further, are you alright with all this Inu?" Kouga questioned the pup as soon as he closed the door.

"Yeah, I am. I mean, it's gonna suck not being able to cum, but I definitely want to be with you." Inuyasha blushed at his words, prompting Kouga to pull him close in a warm hug.

"I'm glad, because I can't wait to take you little puppy. I've been wanting you so long, ever since you really became the beautiful little pup you are."

Inuyasha blushed and his puppy dick tried to harden in its pod, which proved useless as it was still untouchable to the hanyou, and his wolf demon lover.

"Now, we should probably start with a couple of quick enemas, just to introduce you to them. But that said, I really want you, so let's save them for later and get to the fun part."

Inuyasha blushed as Kouga picked him up and set him on the bed, unstrapping the back section. It wouldn't allow him to undo the pod, but gave Kouga access to his new slave's tight hind. Pulling out the lube that Inutaisho had told him was stored in literally every nightstand, Kouga opened it and squeezed some out into his hand. The oldest of the three inu had slipped him some sort of aphrodisiac and already his dick was hardening, his balls refilling at an even more aggressive rate than normal.

"Make like that new Usher song boy."

"What?"

"Poke that bottom up in the air. And that's what sir, to you."

"Sorry, sir."

Inuyasha blushed as he raised his ass up, his beautiful hips upturned as his chest and face were pressed into the bed. Kouga grinned and smeared the lube over the hanyou's beautiful entrance, the cold liquid making inu squirm.

"Relax boy."

Kouga slipped a finger inside and started to fuck the hanyou, stretching and preparing him for what was to come. Searching out his prostate, Kouga massaged the boy's ultra-sensitive muscle and felt him instantly relax. Slipping in two more fingers, he started thrusting in and out with the digits, working the dog's ass and getting him ready for the mounting that was soon to come.

"Alright, that should do it."

Kouga lubed up his cock and then put his tip to the dog hanyou's entrance.

"Relax now beautiful."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha panted as Kouga thrust in, one smooth thrust filling him. Pulling back, Kouga withdrew from the tight heat entirely and then pushed his tip back in, thrusting the head of his fat dick in and out of the boy's ass. The dog hanyou whimpered, already desperately wanting to touch his dick. His cock was almost fully erect, the contour of the pod forcing it down before it could bloom into full hardness. Kouga sped up his thrusts, fucking the young hanyou hard, driving himself closer and closer to completion.

"Oh god damn you're tight, little Inuyasha. I love you so much puppy."

Inuyasha blushed as Kouga increased his pace to a frantic level and then came, cum filling the dog's ass as he milked himself dry. Cock quickly softening from the earlier milking, Kouga withdrew and moved onto his side, pulling the dog demon in close.

"That was amazing puppy. Did you enjoy it?" Kouga laughed as he questioned the dog.

"Yeah, it was great."

Inuyasha was quickly learning the perils of enforced chastity. The feeling of being helpless and trapped, the denial of his sexual function while Kouga took him was such a trip. He both despised it and loved it, even early on he could tell it would have a major affect on him and whatever 'training' his beautifully perverted father wanted done to him.

"So, ready for a little training, slave?"

Kouga questioned, gently pulling his softening dick from Inuyasha's ass. The hanyou sighed and held back a moan of sexual frustration and pure lust for the ookami that had just taken him.

"Yes, sir."

Sesshomaru followed his father, on hands and knees, down to the dungeon once again. Humiliating as it was, he knew not to cross the older dog demon, especially when said inu youkai held the keys to his all-too-secure chastity belt.

"Good boy. Now, I want you to do your positions for me, start with the kneeling position."

Sesshomaru immediately moved to kneel, and a few seconds later moved to the second position. Without any help, he recited the fifteen positions favored by his father, completing them all satisfactorily for his sire.

"Excellent, boy. That is to be your new routine. From now forth, in the morning, before bed, and at the beginning and end of every training section you are to complete a warmup. For the warmup you will run through your positions three times, complete fifty pushups, fifty situps, and one hundred and fifty jumping jacks. You will be nude for these, save your belt, and will do them in public whenever commanded."

"Yes, sir."

"That too, boy. You are to use proper honoraries at all times and you will stay nude until given clothing to wear for the day. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, we'll skip the warm-up for now and move on. First, I want to work some of that fight out of you."

Inutaisho picked up a large, fairly thick wood beam, thick frayed rope tied to it. Spreading Sesshomaru's arms out, he bound the beam to his wrists, elbows, and shoulders, tying the dog's arms out and level together. The feel of the irritating rope binding his arms made Sesshomaru harden in his belt, the light pain appealing to his sexual nature.

"Alright, first thing, some squats." Inutaisho grabbed a set of heavy iron weights. Binding them to the beam on each end with chains, he weighted the beam for Sesshomaru before making him start his exercise regimen.

"Get on it boy. Count each one as you do em, go till I tell you to stop."

"Yes, sir."

Sesshomaru dipped low, balancing the weight bound to his outstretched arms as he put his ass almost to the floor. Coming back up, he counted one and dropped again. Picking up a controlled rythym he worked through the squats.

"Fifty eight...Fifty nine...Sixty."

"Stop."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, boy."

Inutaisho got out a large dildo and lubed it, pressing it to Sesshomaru's entrance. He moaned as it entered him, filling his hind nicely. Fucking him with it, Inutaisho worked the toy for a minute before putting it on the ground.

"Alright, sixty more, pick up the dildo when you go down, all the way to the base, lift it up, then drop down and release it on your way back up. Count each one when you return to the top position without the dildo."

"Yes, sir."

Sesshomaru worked into the routine struggling to get the dildo in his ass each time while balancing the considerable weights. Of course, that produced an inkling of sweat, which combined with the generous helping of lube, made the slick dildo hard to keep in when he came out of the squats.

"Thirty one...Thirty two..."

"Thirty two, you lost that one early."

"Thirty two...Thirty three...Thirty four."

Sesshomaru worked his way to sixty, missing a few due to missing the dildo, messing up the squat, or dropping the phallus early. At sixty, he relaxed slightly and left the lube and sweat soaked toy standing on the floor.

"Pick it up and hold it, boy."

"Yes, sir."

Dipping, Sesshomaru slid the phallus home again and carefully eased back up, trying to keep the slick toy housed in his well stretched ass. Laughing, Inutaisho gently removed the iron weights and set them aside. Then, untying him from the wooden beam, Inutaisho put Sesshomaru into a tight pair of leather armbinders. The long, elbow length gauntlets went up and each arm and were tied together, pinning his arms out behind him. Tying and locking them secure, Inutaisho led Sesshomaru over to one of the back corners of the immense dungeon. There, sheets covered two long runners, several increasingly larger bumps under each sheet.

"I got a new toy set for you to try out, pup."

Pulling the sheet off one, Sesshomaru saw it was a solid wooden bench. Closest to him a rounded wooden peg stood up on top of the bench. Ahead of it, a larger peg stood and a larger was in front of it. Twelve pegs in total, they went from sizeable but manageable to gigantic. As Sesshomaru observed, Inutaisho took a bottle of lube and squeezed a good amount out onto the top of the dozen pegs.

"There, we're gonna play a game. Starting at number one, you'll ride each peg for three minutes, going up a size each time. When you encounter a size too large to ride, you'll go down one and ride it for fifteen minutes. You'll work on this until you can ride number twelve for thirty minutes continuously."

"Hai, sir." Sesshomaru barely stopped his blush as he saw the increasing sizes, going from big to simply lewd.

"Well, get to it boy." Inutaisho commanded, chuckling.

"Yes, master."

Stepping over top the first peg, and after having Inutaisho remove the dildo, lowered himself to the first of the twelve phallic pegs he'd have to ride. Relaxing himself, he inhaled and lowered down onto the wooden intruder. It was big, very big; not nearly as thick as the Penetrator rod of his chastity belt and more domed, it was about eight inches long and easy enough to take in, though it was still enough to make him take his time on it.

"That's a good boy, ride that pole for daddy."

"Thank you, sir. If I may father...why am I being required to do this?"

Inutaisho chuckled at his son's question, moving to face his oldest as the dog worked himself up and down on the wooden phallus.

"Well, I'm making you do this because you are mine to subjugate and it amuses me to see you riding that thing. And, for a deeper reason. While I was glad to let you go off on your own and live life for yourself, it really did hurt me Sesshomaru. So now, that you've decided to return, I'm putting my foot down. As you know, I have zero intention of letting you go again my sweet boy. And, with that in mind I intend to put you deep into your submissive role in my pack, as you know."

"Switch poles by the way."

"Yes, sir."

Sesshomaru got off of the first phallus and moved to the second, gently easing himself onto the phallus, which was about another inch fatter and a couple inches taller.

"Good boy. As for this assignment, it has to do with putting you back into that submissive role. As a natural alpha and just as Sesshomaru, I know you dwell on penetration. So, I've decided to take you from penetrator to penetrated. I've taken your cock away, so to speak, with that belt and I'm going to keep it that way until you've come to associate your tight little ass with your only source of sexual release. Essentially, I'm doing this to make you into an obedient little ass-slut. In time, and with work, you'll come to associate release with the feeling of cock, dildos, buttplugs, and rudely large and cumbersome objects of all types stretching your ass. And that is why you are working on those poles."

"Yes, sire."

Inutaisho grinned and watched him as he rode the second of the twelve phallus' for the rest of the three minutes. As the third minute came to a close, he signaled for Sesshomaru to get off of the pole, though stopped him from lowering onto the third, instead holding him in a tight hug.

"Am I pushing too hard Sess? If you really need me to stop, you know I will right?"

Arms flexing in the tight binder, Sesshomaru settled for biting Inutaisho's lower lip, drawing blood.

"Make up your mind damn it. Do you want me as your submissive, cock hungry little slut or don't you?"

"Of course I do, I just don't want to hurt you, my boy."

"You're only hurting me by leaving me in limbo here. I'm a strong, bull headed alpha male. If you want to break me, you need to ride me hard, which you know full well. So if you want me as a sub, put me there. I know you can, and you want to; I'm not gonna shatter under your control sire, so if you want me take me. And if you don't want that or can't commit, untie me so that I can break you into a sub role."

"You are very wise my son. I'm sorry, I've just been afraid of pushing you too far, I forget just how powerful and proud you are. I promise I won't let up again. Though as for you submitting me, you surely are asking for punishment. Now, get that pole up your ass before I get testy and see how well you handle the twelfth one."

Sesshomaru grinned and kissed his father, their tongues intwining, before he dropped to the third phallus and started to ease it in, his ass stretching wide to accomodate the massive intruder. This one was thick as hell, easily as thick as the Penetrator rod, perhaps a bit more so. Riding up and down the top, he tried to work the lubricant placed there by his father down further onto the wooden phallus, making it easier to get down on.

"That's my good boy, take every inch of that thing."

"Yes, sir."

Sesshomaru managed to reach the bottom and started thrusting up and down. While it felt like a freight train entering and leaving his ass each time, he rode it for the full three minutes and soon enough was tasked with the fourth. Getting off the third and onto the fourth, he tried to spread his ass open on the massive dome of the wood, but found himself unable to accomodate it without hurting himself.

"I cannot take this one, sir."

"Not bad, not very good, but not bad. Get up, it's time to move onto other things. Later you'll come back and ride the first three for fifteen each before trying that again."

"Yes, sir."

Sesshomaru stood from the bench-like structure and followed his father over towards another corner of the dungeon. Standing there, in his belt and the thick armbinders, Sesshomaru watched as his sire found the key to his thick steel collar, and surprisingly, took it off. Pulling it away from his pup's neck, Inutaisho tossed the band aside, which for some unexplainable reason bothered Sesshomaru far more than just worry about what might go in its place. The dog almost felt disappointment, or even shame that his dominant had removed the heavy mark of ownership.

"You look downed Sesshomaru, growing attached to the collar? At any rate, this should do just as well." Inutaisho had picked up a length of thick, heavy steel chain. Looping one end of it around Sesshomaru's neck, Inutaisho locked a thick, heavy, ultra secure padlock through a couple of the links, locking it tight enough to stay securely in place, though not choking the younger inu. The remaining length hung down to the floor, pooling there.

"There, bitch. You will wear this as a mark of your slave hood until you are trained, and until you earn a proper collar. Understood, slave?"

"Yes, sir." Sesshomaru lowered his head lightly, both as a respect and to ease the surprising weight of the steel chain and padlock. It was no real bother for a youkai like him, but it was a constant presence and would likely become extremely annoying after days of continuous wear, which he was likely in for.

"Good. Now, kneel on the punishment bench there." Inutaisho pointed to the bench-like construct on the floor. Kneeling on the leg pads, Sesshomaru had his feet and thighs strapped down to the leather pads before his stomach was bent over the metal bar that rose from the middle of the bench. Removing the arm binder from his son, Inutaisho pushed Sesshomaru's arms to the arm pads and strapped him in place at the forearms and wrists. The neck piece attached wouldn't clear, so Inutaisho pulled it free and settled for looping the chain around the frame of the bondage rig.

"That's my good boy. Now, how much do you want daddy's cock deep in your ass?"

"Badly sir."

Inutaisho chuckled and positioned himself behind the dog. Seeing as he'd been thoroughly prepared already, the older dog simply shoved his fat, full cock into his son's entrance. Sesshomaru grunted at the abrupt penetration, his ass stretched well though still being speared by Inutaisho's massive dick.

"Already your ass feels so hungry for alpha cock. I think our training session is working even better than I'd hoped for."

Inutaisho spoke as he immediately adopted a furious, brutal pace in Sesshomaru's ass, his fully erected penis slamming all of the way in and back out with each stroke. Though the older dog was an experienced, exceptionally skilled lover and could easily hold himself back far longer than humans and other youkai, today his stamina wouldn't be called for. Already aroused by his domination of another alpha inu, an exceptionally strong one at that, his first born son, he was already close to the edge. His brutal pace was only driving him faster to orgasm, which he had no intentions whatsoever of delaying.

"Oh, yeah. Take that big cock you little sub puppy. Take daddy's fat cock in your tight little hole, bitch."

Inutaisho growled and slammed into Sesshomaru one last time, his completion reaching him hard. Cum shot into Sesshomaru's hind in torrents, the dominant of the two thrusting lightly to milk himself out. Once done, he quickly unbound Sesshomaru and pulled his tired frame from the bench, moving him to the cement floor in one corner of the dungeon.

Taking the chain locked to Sesshomaru's neck, Inutaisho wrapped the other end around a hook embedded in the floor and padlocked the links together, effectively chaining Sesshomaru in place like a dog.

"Sleep well pup."

Inutaisho grabbed the dildo he'd had Sesshomaru work with earlier and rammed it home before leaving the dungeon, shutting off the lights and locking the door behind him. Grinning as he closed the inconspicuous upstairs door, Inutaisho went back over his plans for Sesshomaru. So far, everything was going perfect. His plan to make the male a ass hungry pup was going well, and his work braking him was going great. The quick, brutal fuck and leave he'd pulled would impress upon Sesshomaru that he was the submissive, Inutaisho the dominant, plain and simple. And of course, leaving him chained downstairs like a domesticated dog wouldn't hurt his goals either.

"Now, let's go check on those two, make sure they haven't figured out a way to get that belt off yet."

Inutaisho grinned as he stalked up to find Kouga and Inuyasha.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello all, it's been a while. Thank you to all those who reviewed chapter eighteen, sorry it took so long to update here but there are several new chapters coming soon. I hope you like them, though I do want to reiterate now that this has very mature content. It will be far more dominant and submissive based from this point, and as will be elaborated on in the chapters some treatment will seem rough at first until put into context, especially between Inutaisho and Sesshomaru. If you aren't interested in that, please don't read, though if you are interested, please enjoy and I hope you review!

~~~~Page Break~~~~

"Get on your hands and knees on the center of the bed. Arch your back a little bit, keep your head down and your ass up. Good boy. Now, with traffic I probably won't be getting home everyday until about five o'clock. However, when I do get home, I want you waiting on the bed in that position for me. You are to be nude, save the belt, and you're to be prepared for my big wolf dick. Since you get home earlier, you are to do your homework and your chores before I get here. By five o'clock, everyday, you are to be prepared and waiting on the bed, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now pay attention because I'm only saying this once. You are to stay in position until I tell you that you can relax. If I get home late, you're to wait the whole time for me. If I come home and stay downstairs for a while, you're to wait. If I come in, strip, go downstairs and have a little quality time with your sire, you're to..."

"Wait for you to release me sir?"

"Good boy. Now, as for your chores, seeing as this room is untaken, and very nice, we'll call this my room for the time being. Once your homework is done, you are to dust the room, wipe down the furniture, clean the bathrooms, make the bed, clean the bathroom, and vacuum the rugs. You can do them as often as you deem necessary, but know now that if I find anything out of order I'll watch you clean the entire room, after filling you to the brim with an enema of course."

"Hai...Kouga, sir."

"And of course, every week you're to take care of our laundry, put it in the washer, the dryer, and fold and put it all away. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"My Kouga, you're a natural at this."

Inutaisho walked in and kissed the wolf, their arms entwining as their tongues slid across each other. Groping the wolf's ass, Inutaisho grinned and pulled back.

"Hello, sir."

Kouga said as he kissed under Inutaisho's neck, showing his submission to the nude alpha standing before him in all his perfect glory.

"So, how has our little Inuyasha been doing?"

"Good. I already took him and gave a couple of small enemas, which he seems to have a real attraction to." Kouga grinned, recalling the way Inuyasha had squirmed and complained when filled for the first time. Inuyasha whined, the sensation of his insides cramping from the volume of water fresh in his mind.

"I'm glad to hear. Maybe later we'll see just how much he enjoys being filled."

"Speaking of which, sir, what else would you like Inuyasha here trained for?" Kouga asked, still held securely in Inutaisho's arms.

"What would you like to train him in?" Inutaisho asked suggestively.

"Well, puppy training would be nice."

"Good idea, what else?"

"Domestic service would be nice, maybe some show training."

"Show training?" Inuyasha questioned from his spot on the bed.

"Yes, puppy, show training. I'm guessing you never heard anyone at school talking about puppy shows?" Inutaisho questioned his youngest son as he spread the wolf's legs and began to molest the ookami with one hand, keeping him in place with the other.

"No, sir." Inuyasha blushed at calling his own father sir, but knew better than to not use the honorary.

"Well, they're events where cute little puppies like you compete for prizes based on showing or agility competitions, much like the dog shows you see on TV."

"What? Are you telling me they have a Krufts for people?" Inuyasha questioned, a puzzled look on his face.

"Pretty much, it's big business. People invest quite a lot to make their pup's ready to show or compete. I must say, you'd do well my little pup."

"You certainly have the ears for it." Kouga grinned as his balls were massaged by Inutaisho.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said defensively, getting a look from Inutaisho.

"Don't get testy pup, or you'll be on the receiving end of very frequent, very coercive punishments. So, we want to train him to be a maid and to be a show puppy, I like it. Which shall we do first Kouga?"

"How about maid training? He already has to clean this room anyway, might as well teach him to do it properly."

"Good choice. First off, let's start with uniform. Kouga, make sure he's cleaned and then bring him two doors down on the right."

Inutaisho released Kouga and left, going to one of the many fetish closets he had around the house. Opening one, he pulled out everything they would need whilst Kouga toweled the now somewhat aroused and sweaty Inuyasha off, stopping to prepare his young hole before they met the full inu in the other room. Walking in, they found it to be another, much smaller bedroom, not half the size of Kouga's room of choice and without any closets or extra rooms, save a locked door against one wall. Similarly, save a locked trunk and a tall, locked wardrobe, the room was bare. Devoid of windows, lighting came from one bulb in the ceiling, the light switch nowhere in sight. Inuyasha took in the stark room and slowly came to realize that it was a far cry from the usual guest bedrooms littering the massive estate. No, this was obviously some kind of slave quarters, and he realized with a blush that he was likely the slave in question.

"Do you like it Inuyasha?"

"It's different."

"Well, this is your new bedroom, at least for now. While you're training, you'll be kept here. The bareness is supposed to remind you of your submission, and of course it keeps you close to Kouga should he need you at any time."

"Ugh, dad, if this is my bedroom, where's the bed?"

"Well sweety, you haven't yet earned one. You'll start off with something a little simpler and earn your way to a bed, all in good time."

Inuyasha whined, and for the hundreth time so far, his dick tried to get hard in the pod, succeeding only in running into the top half of the steel shell covering and encasing his uncircumcised boyhood.

'Kami I hate this thing so much." Inuyasha barely resisted trying to tug at the pod again, hoping to find something they'd missed when it had been made, some deficiency that would let him slip out, but none existed.

"Well, if you hate that pod, I could have Totosai make you a custom belt like he created for Sesshomaru. If you think that pod is confining, try wearing a tube measured perfectly to your flaccid length." Inutaisho offered.

"At least there I'd know I couldn't get anything, instead of having these constant almost erections."

"I'll give him a call if you'd like, though I will say that we waited until Sesshomaru was fully grown to have his made."

"Why?" Inuyasha wasn't sure he wanted an answer.

"Well, because the tube fits you perfectly when flaccid, you don't expand. So, if I put you in a similar belt now, your penis not only wouldn't be able to harden, it would have no room to grow. I could very well belt you up like that now, but your dick would be staying the size it's at now if I do, remember that when you want to complain about the pod. Not that you're small by any means, seven inches is really above average for most full grown human males, but if you wish to inherit the mass of your inu bloodline, you'd be smart to learn to put up with the chastity belt you're in now."

"Yes, sir, please don't put me in one of those belts sir, please."

"Relax pup, I'm not. Just remember though, you disobey and I always can."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now let's get you dressed."

Inutaisho quickly picked up the first article of "clothing" he'd gotten from the closet. That happened to be, most embarrassingly, a black garter belt. Slipping it up the humiliated hanyou's legs, he got it over the chastity belt and snugged into place. Then, next in line was the maid's uniform he'd picked out at the clothing store. Pulling it down onto the semi-struggling pup, Inutaisho laughed as he got the short dress-like garment down into place. Strapping the shoulder straps in place, he checked the fit. Short as it was, the uniform wasn't exactly covering. While the frilly lace on the bottom concealed Inuyasha's chastity belt when he stood still and straight, it was obvious any movement would expose his locked state, just the way Inutaisho wanted it.

"You look exellent already. Now sit down on the floor real quick."

Inutaisho produced a set of pantyhose and worked them up Inu's slender legs, getting a whimper from the young hanyou. Connected to the the garter belt, his legs were beautifuly caught and displayed by the sheer leggings. Next, a thin black leather collar was buckled in place and adorned with a large bell clipped to the front, and finally, Inuyasha saw the final piece of his humiliating ensemble.

"No way in hell!" Inuyasha's temper announced before he could rationalize what he was about to say.

"Oh yes, you're wearing them."

Inutaisho reached out for a foot and was kicked in the stomach forcefully, though he certainly didn't show it.

"Now that earned you a punishment. Present those feet or I'm calling Totosai."

Inuyasha whimpered, ears going flat against his head, and realized he didn't have a choice. Putting his feet out, Inutaisho grasped one and slipped one of the pair of black leather heels he'd purchased as well as the maid's uniform. Slipping the tall shoe into place, he strapped it tight and secured the ankle strap with a small padlock. Grinning, he repeated his actions with the other foot and then stepped back once both were locked on.

"Stand up, practice walking on them."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha haphazardly stood, took a couple of steps, and then promptly tripped. Catching him, Kouga grinned and righted the pup, lightly smacking his pert bottom as he helped the dog start walking again. It took a few minutes, and few more stumbles, but Inuyasha managed, with Kouga's help, to stay off the hardwood floor, and soon enough he was rather competent with the heels.

Walking on his own, he could move on them fairly easily, admittedly with little difficulty or discomfort after long.

"Not so bad, eh puppy?" Inutaisho questioned cheerfully.

"No, sir."

"Ready to do a bit of cleaning?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Inutaisho then produced the final piece of the uniform, the Humiliator gag. A leather mouth gag, it covered over the mouth and straped in place. Then, a mount on the front allowed for various tools to be clipped to it, making good use of the gagged person's mouth. Holding the various attachments, Inutaisho picked up the one he most wanted to see on Inuyasha.

Strapping the gag in place, Inutaisho got it snug and then produced the final piece, making Inuyasha whimper and shake his head.

"If you hadn't acted out, this wouldn't be going on today Inuyasha, think about that."

Inutaisho gently gripped the hanyou's chin and snapped the toilet brush attachment in place. Hanging off his mouth, the white bristly loop gleamed in the light.

"Start with the toilets in this wing, this floor only."

Inuyasha blushed and turned walking towards the first of what he estimated to be half a dozen or so bathrooms he would be scrubbing, provided that was all of the toilets his father had in mind. Quickly reaching the first, the blushing, embarrasingly aroused hanyou managed kneeling in the heels, and with his hands behind his back bent over the toilet and started scrubbing with the gag's brush attachment. Admittedly, it could be worse. Being youkai, their systems absorbed and filtered so efficiently that asides from the occasional need for urination they didn't require bathroom facilities for any waste removal. And while Inutaisho had plenty of human friends, they rarely used all of the bathrooms, leaving the toilets far cleaner than they could be. Still, the hanyou was scrubbing toilets, and with a gag attachment no less...

~~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~

Inuyasha bent back from the last of the thirteen toilets his father had ordered him to do. Resting, he was joined by Kouga, who roughly pulled him to his heeled feet and unclipped the toilet gag, setting it aside for later, presumably. Walking him towards Inutaisho, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice Kouga's new uniform.

It seemed that the wolf had been given clothing of his own, namely consisting of a skirt. Blue denim, the fairly short thing came down to about two or three inches from his knee, not mini but short enough. Especially considering that it had only one button on the front keeping it closed. And, thanks to the cut and Kouga's thick thighs, the front was rather lewdly wide open, showing off his currently flaccid, uncut cock and full heavy balls.

"Yeah, I get to play dress up too. Difference is, I'm not the one about to be nailed by a porn star of a dog demon."

Inuyasha whimpered, precum streaming from his member and pooling in his chastity pod. It made him feel dirty, the precum in his urethra and foreskin out of his reach, with no way for him to massage it out of his channel. Not to mention the pre slicking his tip in the pod, and he was already dying to have the pod off for a little cleaning...and an orgasm for that matter.

"Here we are."

Kouga released Inuyasha, and Inutaisho pulled the hanyou close and kissed his neck, laying the pup on the bed in the small guestroom they were in. Checking the pup's hind, he found it pre lubed, just how he wanted it.

"Good boy."

Inutaisho pinned the hanyou on his stomach, and in one smooth, slow thrust, hilted himself in the dog. Inuyasha moaned at the penetration, and the hardness between his belted legs. The full dog had never taken him so swiftly, and the feeling of such a sudden fullness, especially on his prostate, left an excellent feeling in his stomach. Said feeling intensified as Inutaisho picked up speed, pummeling the dog hanyou's ass with his massively erect dick. Not bothering to hold back, Inutaisho simply worked himself to his peak and within minutes, he came.

Pulling back, he unloaded on Inuyasha's butt, leaving a trail between his cheeks and drops scattered across them. The dog hanyou blushed as he felt his father's seed landing on his skin, and running between his cheeks most embarrasingly. Grinning, the older of the two dogs stood, collected the moderately sized buttplug he had waiting on the nightstand, and shoved it up his son's well used ass. Gasping as he was filled again, the hanyou whimpered as the butt strap, which had been undone for the last hour or so, was strapped tight in place and locked shut for the night.

"There we go. I think it's about time for bed little puppy."

"Yes, sir. Dad?"

"You're to call me master when we're at home boy."

"Sorry, master."

"Good boy, now what was your question?"

"Can I get a shower...without the belt? I promise I won't touch, you can watch me, I just want to get cleaned."

"No boy. While I can always watch you, whenever I want, all that precum in your pod, and that cum between your pert cheeks, is a reminder of your submission. You'll get used to it."

Inuyasha blushed and nodded as he was led back to the slave room from earlier. Inside was a cage, sized for a medium to large-ish dog. It looked big enough to lay in, but not enough to turn or stretch out in at all. At least it had a comfortable (the hanyou realised reluctantly he'd thought of it that way) looking dog bed fitted to the bottom of the cage. As Kouga stripped him of his maid's uniform and, thankfully, the heels, Inuyasha watched his sire unlock the two padlocks to the cage.

"Am I sleeping there, sir?"

"Good observation boy. You most certainly are. Since you did well, aside from a bit of disobedience, you've earned the bed lining. But make no mistake, anymore disobedience and you'll be sleeping in a bare cage. Or I'll break out the smaller cage, or one of my steel cubes, or even some good old fashioned shibari. Understood?"

"Yes, master."

Inuyasha responded quickly, not wanting any of the options put forth for his failing to obey his father's devilishly arousing commands. Stripped back down to his chastity belt and the plug locked in it, Inuyasha crawled head first into the cage. It was a snug fit, but he managed to curl a bit and lie on his right side rather comfortably as Inutaisho closed and padlocked the door.

"Now, before you nod off Inuyasha, see this opening in the cage, boy?"

Inuyasha turned to see a square opening, where the bars were cut short and connected together, about halfway up the door. Noticing it's size, he got a sinking feeling about where it was, estimating his height relative when he was on hands and knees.

"Yes, sir."

"Any idea what it's for?"

"Yes, sir."

"Share it with us."

"I'm guessing it's so you can fuck me while I'm in here?"

"Good guess boy. Whenever commanded, you are to get back on all fours and put that cute butt against that opening. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy, have a good night."

The two youkai left, shutting the door, locking it from outside, and shutting the light off, from a switch that was either outside or more likely in the room Kouga was using. Inuyasha had spotted the door in his room that likely connected them, though it was locked from the other side. Obviously, this room was meant to hold a slave until his master wanted his services. Both doors locked from outside the windowless room and the light switch was in his master's room, out of his control. Not that he could reach one anyway from his locked cage.

Settling in, Inuyasha closed his eyes and let exhaustion carry him into sleep, despite the protest his pent-up and still erect penis gave him.


	20. Chapter 20

The Fallen Angel Chaos- Thank you for the review!

Siarafaerie-101-miss- Thank you for the review, and yes, Inu is in for a rough patch.

Thanks for reading, and please review!

~~~Page Break~~~

Inutaisho lay in his monstrous bed, amber eyes closed, his flawless body hidden beneath the light sheets and heavy comforter. After some minutes, said eyes opened, sleep eluding the dai-youkai. Sitting up in bed, the dog demon stretched his arms out and pondered his sudden inability to sleep. Then, it occurred to him; he wanted his puppy with him.

Not one to deny himself, he got up, stretching his nude form, before grabbing the key from his nightstand and exiting his room, moving towards Inuyasha's. Walking to the locked door, he first pulled back the thick sliding bolt, and then put his key into the one sided dead bolt. There was a keyhole on the outside and only the mounting plate on the inside, and once locked, it sent a clear message that Inuyasha was done for the night. Of course, the two metal locks weren't a threat to any of the youkai in the house, nor Inuyasha. A swift kick from any of them could take the door right off its hinges, or the locks right through the frame. But, doing so would be a loud and very obvious indicator that someone had gotten out of his room without permission.

Unlocking the door and stepping inside, Inutaisho left the light off, his eyes adjusted to the dark. He looked down to his right, and there he was. His beautiful pup, lying on his side in the puppy cage. Amber eyes looked back at him, sleep obviously escaping the hanyou as well.

"Dad?" Inuyasha asked, unsure of the figure that had entered his room.

"In the flesh. Having trouble sleeping pup?"

"A bit."

"Remember proper respect, pup."

"Sorry, sir."

Inutaisho chuckled and bent down unlocking the door to the cage. Opening it, he set the lock aside and pulled his son from within. Picking him up in his arms, he kissed the young boy tenderly before walking him back to his room.  
Placing Inuyasha on the bed, Inutaisho grabbed the key to the belt portion of the chastity harness he was in. Unlocking the numerous crotch straps and the top of the belt, he worked the leather harness off and put it aside, leaving just the steel pod affixed to his youngest son's genitals.

"Wow, this thing has some heft to it."

"Indeed, and that is why the belt is there."

"That and to keep things locked in my butt, sir." Inuyasha teased, his anus still tensing and relaxing around the phallus that had been locked in him before going in the cage.

"Indeed puppy, though it could also be used to keep things out."

"Why would you use it that way, sir?"

"Well, once you come to like the feel of being filled, I might just make you beg for the pleasure." Inutaisho teased back as he laid down, pulling Inuyasha on top of him.

As he was moved, Inuyasha felt Inutaisho's partial erection rub his thigh, though it seemed his sire was paying it no mind.

"So little puppy, what do you think about your first day of training?"

"It's…different. I mean, I like it…it… just feels weird that I like it. I mean, being put in that maid's uniform. It was humiliating and the heels were hard to walk on at first, but I don't think my dick could have been any harder."

"That comes with the territory. You're young, and new to your status as an adult in the pack. While you are still my young little puppy, and will be so for several years yet, you are coming of age. You're maturing, as is your body, and your youkai. I know it seems strange, but that enjoyment is natural. You are a beta male, though I know it might seem unnatural to you, you'll come to appreciate the position and what comes with it. And that's what makes it enjoyable for you; your developing youkai wants to be dominated, put in its place, and cared for by its alphas."

"Makes sense. So, is Kouga an alpha? Cause if he isn't I'm gonna be pissed. I mean, I kind of get that I'm a beta, but to another beta?"

"No, Kouga is an alpha. In fact, he had quite a career as a professional dominant a ways back. But, he was submitted by Sesshomaru and myself, and so follows my orders. So he is an alpha, just under another alpha's, namely myself, control. How do you feel about being with him, by the way?"

"I like it. I mean, I've always liked Kouga, and he is good looking, and we always got along good. I just worry he's gonna get revenge on me for all of the smack downs I've given him in gaming over the years."

Inutaisho laughed at that, lightly kissing his pup. That was something he'd have to alert Kouga to, a.s.a.p.

"You know, you haven't exactly been kind to me in our last few games. I mean, you took off and left me in Left 4 Dead, you destroyed me in Madden and then let the clock run out so I couldn't close the gap at all, I may just punish you for that as well. Maybe I'll make you pee outside for the rest of the week."

"No! I'm sorry, daddy, please don't!" Inuyasha walked into Inutaisho's joke perfectly and the older dog laughed.

"Just kidding pup, though I'll remember that response for when you really do something worthy of a punishment."

"Yes, sir. Where is Sesshomaru at by the way, I miss my big brother."

"Sesshomaru is currently chained up in the basement. And unfortunately, he'll likely be down there for a little while."

"How come?" Inuyasha asked, interested in knowing why he was cut-off from his aniki.

"Because I need to break our beloved Sesshomaru into a beta role. And for right now, keeping him restrained down there and under my control is the best way to do that."

"Why does he need to be broken?" Inuyasha asked, concern creeping into his voice.

"It's not as malevolent as it sounds. The reason I need to break Sesshomaru is because I am alpha of our little pack. The problem is that Sesshomaru is also an alpha, and one hell of one for that matter. In inu youkai, the pack leader is alpha; everyone else must be submitted to the leader. And it's not just as simple as saying you submit or behaving the right way, it has to happen on a more basic level, in Sesshomaru's youkai. The thing is, an alpha can become a beta when he's in a pack, if the pack alpha proves dominant enough to command the other alpha's submission."

Inutaisho paused to kiss his youngest before continuing.

"With you, being a beta, no breaking has to occur. You aren't an alpha and so don't have the natural resistance to my authority, your personality does and so that will be trained and you'll be taught to service your alpha just how he likes it, but that's just it, it is all training for you. For Sesshomaru, his dominance needs to be hit head on, broken down and stripped until it cracks. Once his alpha instincts are destroyed, he can be a beta male, like you, and can be trained like you."

"So he's gonna be a beta like me?"

"Not exactly. He will be broken into a beta role and trained to be submissive to me. However, being a natural alpha, he will still be dominant over you, and top beta to me in terms of aggression and position. To use inu terms, he will be my alpha bitch while you are a beta inu, he is another alpha broken and submitted to me whilst you are naturally submissive. The good news for you is in this scenario being naturally submissive you need only occasional discipline and positive re-enforcement to maintain your happy submission, a bull headed alpha like Sesshomaru will always require more maintenance to keep him in line."

"What exactly does naturally submissive mean? I mean, I don't feel submissive. I love to challenge people and compete and all that."

"Of course, and that is all your wonderful personality, which will never change. Your naturally submissive elements are your youkai. It's the reason you trusted me right away when I helped you with your heat. It's why your desires run higher to being mounted than mounting another, and its why you enjoy serving an alpha. You will always be stubborn, and brash, and bullheaded; which I will always adore and which will always give me reason to punish you. But you will also always enjoy those punishments, because deep down they make you feel provided for, loved, and appreciated for what you are inside."

"Huh, interesting. So, if I'm beta, and only require training, and Sesshomaru can be a beta, why do you have to work so hard to break him? And why does it have to be so brutal, at least that's how it sounds."

"Well, I have to break Sesshomaru thoroughly for his own good. As I said, an inu youkai pack has one active alpha, all others must submit. To do that, I must break the other alphas of my pack and keep them there. If I don't break and submit Sesshomaru, his youkai will tear him apart. On one hand, he wants to submit because he loves us and wants to be in the pack and likes the idea of being in the middle so to speak, but if not submitted his alpha youkai will try to force him to fight for alpha status. And if that happens, we might end up fighting for leadership of the pack, in which one of us we either be submitted or thrown from the pack. So, I can't afford to be a soft dominant; if his youkai perceives me as weak or lenient, he'll never be fully submitted and never comfortable as a beta in the pack."

Inutaisho kissed the young hanyou again, running his tongue across the boy's lips before pulling back.

"And, as for why I have to be harsh with Sesshomaru, again, he's just too fucking bullheaded. If I don't utterly dominate and control him, he won't break or he won't break fully, leaving him suspended between submission and resistance. And that can drive an inu mad if he doesn't find one or the other. Plus, there are really two ways to break an alpha inu. Option one is the archaic, and truly brutal method; physically breaking him. I could essentially beat Sesshomaru to within an inch of his life until he submits. But obviously, that isn't an option I'd even consider. Thankfully, for centuries it hasn't even been discussed just because it is obscene. So option two is all that's left, and that's sexual domination and total restraint and control. By controlling Sesshomaru's sex, and his orgasm, and his freedom, and his body and his movement, I can slowly break him down until he gives way and submits. It takes longer, but is the humane way of the two. If it looks a tad brutal, that's because it is. But, when talking about submitting a youkai of Sesshomaru's magnitude, brutal is all that will work."

"That makes sense, thanks for explaining it. I mean, it kind of worried me that he just disappeared into your dungeon  
and never came back up. Though when he does break, you said he has to be trained, right?"

"Yes, he does, and yes, if you're both good I might let you train together. I think that once he breaks I'll make Kouga's day and have you both practice oral on the wolf together."

"Sounds fun daddy, though I don't think Sess needs any training with that." Inuyasha said, blushing.

"Not at all, but it is another element of the whole submitting process. I want to strip him of his resistance and pride and manhood, so I'll be treating him like an uncouth, untrained and inexperienced pup. Making him repeat all of his training will also serve to enforce upon him the fact that I am damn serious about his submission, that he's turning a new page in his life and that he's a submissive from this point onwards."

"You manage to make it all seem so cheerful." Inuyasha dryly observed.

"It should be, it'll be a rough transition at times but the end result is going to be phenomenal. Sesshomaru will be  
truly back at home, comfortably and permanently, and the four of us will be a functional pack. I know it seems a bit crude but I do have a method to my madness here."

Inuyasha nodded, understanding his dad's point; he couldn't see any better way to submit Sesshomaru himself. Deciding to push onwards with his impromptu info gathering session, he rolled off of his father onto his back, gently tugging on the chastity pod locked around his manhood.

"So, Mr. mad scientist, what's your method for this?" Inuyasha joked as Inutaisho eyes him up.

"I think someone wants a spanking. But, I suppose I'll humor you. That chastity pod is locked to your beautiful young boyhood for the purpose of training you to focus on your alpha's pleasure. It has to do with the whole Alpha and beta relationship. As an alpha, it's my job to care for you, provide for you, love you, discipline and teach you, and protect you. As a beta, your job is to love your alpha, patch me up if I'm wounded, care for me, comfort me, and pleasure me. That pod, will keep your mind, and hands, off your own pleasure and on learning to better deliver mine. And of course, being your ruler and caretaker, it should always be up to your alpha to decide when, where, and how you should receive your pleasure, not up to you. And that is why you're locked in that pod, so that my decision to deny you orgasm until you've successfully learned to pleasure others is enforced."

"Huh. To tell you the truth, that makes this thing seem a bit more tolerable."

"I'm glad, now, get back in your daddy's arms or you're getting spanked."

Inuyasha dove into his father's awaiting arms, sliding back atop the full dog, once again feeling his now fully hardened penis rubbing his thigh. Experimenting, Inuyasha captured the appendage between his thighs, then moved them lightly, stimulating his sire's organ.

"Good night, pup."

Inuyasha ceased his teasing as the two dogs kissed once more before Inuyasha rested his head on Inutaisho's broad chest. As they lay there, Inutaisho heard a whisper quiet knock on the door. Seeing the knob turn, he saw it open and a hesitant Kouga pop his head in.

"Master?" Kouga whispered out.

"Yes, slave."

"I...may I…may I bother you to ask to stay with you tonight, master?"

"Go into my closet over there, and go to the second dresser in on the left. Put on an outfit from the third drawer down."

Kouga did as told, opening the assigned drawer and surveying the outfits within the dresser in the walk in closet full of various sex toys and punishment devices. Inutaisho could picture the ookami's blush as he found what was inside the dresser drawer. Soon enough, the previously nude wolf strode over to the bed, seeing Inuyasha there for the first time, not an unpleasant surprise by any means, and laid down with the two dogs. Inutaisho rolled onto his right side, Inuyasha hugging him, with Kouga facing him.

"I like that sleeping outfit on you wolf."

Kouga blushed, looking down himself. Inside where a number of rather feminine bedtime outfits. The one he'd picked was a pair of snug pink panties and a sheer, pink nightie. It was rather small, hanging off his shoulders and ending above his abs. It was completely feminine, but did look good and was comfortable on him. Putting it aside in his mind, he snuggled up to the two of them and quickly fell asleep


	21. Chapter 21

~~~The Next Morning~~~

Sunlight filtered into the room, slipping through cracks in the curtains over the numerous windows. Waking early, Inuyasha shifted in his father's arms, poking his head up to look at the clock. 5:45 A.M. Way earlier than he'd normally wake-up, though he was well rested, likely thanks to sleeping between his alpha male father and Kouga.

Feeling his son shift, and wanting the small bundle of warmth back against his chest, Inutaisho opened his eyes as he pulled Inuyasha closer, hugging the younger inu. Looking over, he saw Kouga still asleep, the pink garment had slid further up his chest.

Ah, Kouga, his ace in the hole. Especially when it would come to Sesshomaru. A big issue with Sesshomaru would be keeping him in a submissive state of mind once broken. Kouga, at least in the dog's mind, was already a submissive slave. Forcing Sesshomaru to pleasure and obey the truly alpha wolf would certainly be an effective ace in the hole for himself.

And of course, once Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were trained, he could train Kouga. While the wolf was already fairly well submitted to Inutaisho, it wasn't a permanent solution. It didn't take the struggle it was taking with Sesshomaru, mainly due to the massive gap in strength, power, ability, and dominance between Inutaisho and Kouga. Kouga knew he was hopelessly overwhelmed against Inutaisho…Sesshomaru on the other hand was a downright threat. Additionally, wolves weren't quite as focused on a well-organized social order. Though he was an alpha, Inutaisho's show of power was enough to gain Kouga's obedience and compliance for the time being, long enough for him to complete his goals before turning attention to Kouga. He would just need to keep an eye on the wolf and give him occasional doses of dominance and humiliation to keep him in line.

Eventually of course, Kouga would require a more permanent solution. To solve that, he would wait for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to be fully trained and then break Kouga much like he was currently breaking Sesshomaru, though it would likely be nowhere near such a prolonged affair. An alpha Kouga was, and a good one at that, but he and Sesshomaru were on separate worlds in terms of ability and youkai.

Attention turning back to the once again shifting bundle of warmth in his arms, Inutaisho surveyed the waking puppy. The young dog hanyou squirmed in his father's firm grasp, eyes slowly squinting open, taking in the dim room.

"Good morning puppy, did you sleep well?" Inutaisho whispered; a comforting baritone to the waking half-demon.

"Hai, master." Inuyasha still couldn't help the blush, even at such an early point in the morning.

"You're up early."

"Yes, sir. I guess I just slept that well, master."

"Do you have to pee?"

"Yes, master." Inuyasha said, realizing his bladder was indeed filling up.

"Interesting. Anything else you require?" Inutaisho asked, his grip still firm on the young pup in his arms.

Inuyasha blushed, wondering if his father really knew or if he was just that good of a guesser.

"Yes, master."

"And what is that, pup?"

"I…I want you…inside me, master."

"Really, how so?"

"I…I want you in my hind."

"Want what?"

Inuyasha blushed, his dick already hard in its pod.

"I want your big, hard dick in my ass, master."

Inutaisho chuckled, glad that he'd managed to get such a response from his furiously blushing son.

"Well, how could I resist? Do you want lube, or has that toy kept you ready?"

"I'm ready, master."

"Alright, puppy."

Gripping the base of the phallus, he pulled it out to the widest point of the plug, then pushed it back in before pulling it out entirely. Feeling his cock awakening and hardening, Inutaisho pulled Inuyasha up his chest as he set the plug on the nightstand. Then, spitting in his hand, Inutaisho lubed the tip of his dick with his saliva before placing the hardening member against Inuyasha's still lubed and stretched entrance. Feeling the sheer size of the semi-erect member at his anus, Inuyasha shivered, suddenly wondering if he was correct about being ready to take the monstrous organ.

"Are you alright, puppy?"

Inutaisho asked, challenging the pup though confirming to the hanyou that he wouldn't take him if he wasn't up to it. The hanyou felt his pride rising at the question, and knew he could take his sire.

"Hit me with your best shot, master."

Inutaisho lifted Inuyasha, and kissing him, slowly brought him down upon his huge dick. Feeling his boy stretch to accommodate him, Inutaisho slowly eased himself back and forth, using the lube from the plug to allow him entry. After a short while, he pushed through and the head of his massive, uncircumcised dick was lodged in Inuyasha's rear.

"Ahh!"

"Alright, pup?"

"Yes, master. Keep going."

"Feisty little pet."

Inutaisho pushed in further, then pulled back. Inch by inch, he worked his length inside Inuyasha, filling the hanyou with his cock. After a while, he was hilted, his full balls against Inuyasha's ass and his cock fully sheathed in the younger dog. Stilling himself for a few seconds, he gave the pup a chance to adjust and then started slowly thrusting in and out.

"That's my good boy, taking daddy's length so well."

Inutaisho started thrusting harder, spearing his pup with his cock. This was training his puppy, teaching him quite definitively that he was the boss, that he was in charge and that he had to be obeyed. And of course, it taught Inuyasha that he was Inutaisho's fuck toy when he wanted him, that his silky ass was Inutaisho's to mount and that he was Inutaisho's to ravage.

It didn't take long for Inutaisho to reach his peak, Inuyasha's tight ass seemingly built to milk him of his seed. Coming, he grabbed Inuyasha, pulling him onto his dick as he thrust inside, spilling himself into his puppy.

"Whom do you belong to pet?"

"You, master." Inuyasha panted, his cock so painfully hard. Inutaisho grinned, lightly clamping his teeth down on the juncture of Inuyasha's neck and left shoulder. It wasn't a mating mark by any means, but the four small indents would be there for the better part of the day.

"You're damn right, pet."

With that, Inutaisho claimed his son's tender lips, pulling the hanyou beauty into a deep, passionate, and possessive kiss. He held the boy for a long while; long enough to begin to strain the hanyou's very capable lungs before finally pulling back.

"Master, I'm smart enough to know not to touch myself without permission, but can I please beat off?" Kouga asked his master, having just witnessed the two beautiful inu youkai fucking. His cock, much like the hanyou's, was painfully hard, though in his case constrained by the lacy pink panties around his hips, not by a chastity pod.

"Better yet, you can fuck Inuyasha." Inutaisho answered the wolf, kissing Inuyasha again before sliding his length out of the puppy. Inuyasha blushed at the domineering way his daddy volunteered him, but obediently slid over to lie atop Kouga, noting his attire.

"Thank you so much master."

"You're welcome slave."

Kouga grabbed Inuyasha, pulling him into a tight, affectionate kiss before rolling them over, leaving him on top with the hanyou facing him. Pulling his cock from its pink confines, he ignored his humiliation and spit in his hand, rubbing his dick with it before pressing himself to Inuyasha's already stretched.

"Think you're bigger than me, wolf?" Inutaisho questioned, grabbing Kouga's waist with one hand, holding him from Inuyasha.

"No, sir. I just didn't want Inuyasha to be hurt at all. Especially when you've given me such an honor."

"And what honor is that, slave?"

"To take your beta when he's filled with your essence." Kouga answered the dog, nuzzling up under the dog's chin, showing his submission to the dai-youkai.

"Good, slave."

Inutaisho released the ookami, who eased himself into Inuyasha, who was now simply a panting, blushing, sweating mess. Hilting his very impressive length in the well stretched dog, Kouga sheathed himself, gave the puppy a few seconds and started to fuck him with abandon, pumping his muscular hips and thighs in a quick, powerful rhythm.

"Oh, fuck you're so tight Inuyasha. I couldn't imagine a better way to wake up each morning."

Kouga picked his pace up rapidly, reveling in Inuyasha's hind. The feel of his dick sliding easier than normal, a result of Inuyasha having already been fucked by Inutaisho and said dog's cum lubricating the hanyou's insides, drove him wild knowing that it was his master who had caused it. Despite his being an alpha male, and having been a professional dominant, or possibly because of it, the thought of Inutaisho owning him excited him on a very deep level. And the fact that being inside the adorable hanyou he'd long considered an honorary sibling was a part of the process made his submission all the sweeter.

"You certainly make for a good looking fuck, Kouga, especially atop my little Inuyasha." Inutaisho commented, observing the ookami's beautifully muscled hips rolling with his powerful, fast, and accurate thrusts.

It didn't take the horned up wolf long to cum, exploding inside Inuyasha, his cum mixing with Inutaisho's inside the tight little hind of Inuyasha. Feeling the wolf's release, Inuyasha whined, his arousal on overdrive. Though he'd really wanted to feel his father inside him, and it had been rewarding, the two had left him painfully horny.

"That was excellent master, thank you. And thank you, little pet." Kouga kissed the hanyou as he gently slid out of him.

Inuyasha loved the feel of Kouga's tongue running across his lips, though as the wolf's big dick slid out of him with a wet pop, Inuyasha felt his filling bladder make its presence known again, much stronger this time after having had two criminally hung canines pounding his insides.

"Master, can I go to the bathroom now?" Inuyasha asked, still held by Kouga.

"Maybe, but before anything we need to get a plug in you, wouldn't want any cum to leak out of your slave butt."

Inutaisho got out of bed and retrieved a fairly small plug, not much for Inu to hold, but enough to serve the purpose he wanted it for. Getting back in bed, he grabbed Inuyasha and slid the plug inside, stopping first to scoop up the couple of drops of semen at Inuyasha's entrance. Putting one finger to Inuyasha as he pushed the plug to its base, he watched Inuyasha blush and lick up the cum that had been inside of himself seconds earlier. Making Kouga lick his other finger clean, Inutaisho lifted Inuyasha up from the bed and carried him into the bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet.

"Alright, go ahead and relieve yourself." Inutaisho commented, stepping back a foot.

"Do I get any privacy, sir?" Inuyasha asked, blushing a deep scarlet, though still desperate to pee.

"Not a bit, go now or hold it."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha forced himself to relax and after a few seconds his bladder did the same. Trickling at first from the steel pod over his dick, a steady stream soon flowed out the small bottom hole drilled in it. Yet, it couldn't keep up with the rate of his penis and soon it was backed up, filling the pod with his urine. Inuyasha blushed and shivered at the feeling of wet warmth surrounding his dick while his body was dry. Soon enough though, he was done and the liquid ran out. When it all had, he stood, minding the plug in his ass.

"Better, pet?"

"Yes, sir, though even that didn't wash any of the precum out."

"Of course it didn't, did you think I would let you clean that thing out, even on accident?"

"No, sir." Inuyasha was fairly sure that the blush was permanent as his father embraced him, clawed hands gently running up his back.

"Now, let's get the belt back on this thing and get you dressed for school." Inutaisho spoke, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from his son's body as he did.

"Can I shower first, master?"

"No, pet, your master wants you to smell like his well-used puppy. Besides, your scent is excellent, why would I want to wash that away?"

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha followed Inutaisho, albeit walking slightly funny, to the bed and stood while his sire retrieved the belt to his chastity pod. Kouga was still on the bed, and came from behind, playing with the anal plug in Inuyasha while Inutaisho worked the front of the belt around the chastity pod.

Inutaisho got it on, then ran the rest of the straps around Inuyasha's body, tightening and locking the waist strap and the two thigh straps, before tightening and locking the rear strap, ensuring that the plug Kouga had been enjoying playing with was safely locked away for the day. Finally, the front straps were tightened and locked, adding the final level of security and support to Inuyasha's chastity belt.

"There we go, now I'll go get you an outfit. Kouga, feel free to get ready for work now if you'd like. Keep that outfit clean, you're to wear that under your business attire. Also, leave the door open while you're in there. You can urinate now if you wish, but once you leave I don't want you going until you get home. Same thing if you want to rub one out you may, but not again until you get back tonight.

"Yes, sir." Kouga blushed but moved off of the bed, slipping out of his night attire and laying it on the bed. He went into the bathroom, and leaving the door open, stepped into the shower and turned the water on.

While the ookami was showering, Inuyasha waited by the bed, eying the pink panties and pink top that lay there. Soon enough, his sire returned with a shirt and jeans, as well as socks and shoes for him. Inuyasha dressed while Inutaisho disappeared again, rooting through one of his many "supply closets".

"Here we go, this should serve well as a collar." Inutaisho announced as he returned to the room. Inuyasha flinched and held back a whimper, not even wanting to see what Inutaisho had found.

"Oh relax pup, it's nothing bad."

Inutaisho said as he held the object up for Inuyasha to see. Turning to look, he let out a sigh of relief at finding it was only a red choker, which would go well with his black T-shirt and jeans, and even better it wasn't an actual collar. Uncapping a spray can he'd brought with him, the dog demon held the choker and sprayed it down liberally with a spray of some sort. Inuyasha watched him coat it and then his father expanded the stretchy material over his head, putting it around his neck.

"What was that spray, sir?" Inuyasha asked as the red fabric snugged back around his neck.

"It a fabric stiffener, it'll remove the choker's elasticity in about thirty seconds."

"So how will it come off?" Inuyasha asked, slightly panicked looking.

"It's a piece of fabric puppy; you could cut it with your pinky finger. The spray just removes its elasticity so you can't pull it off normally. Now, as for the pendant, would you like a dog tag with "Property of Inutaisho" on it, or a small bell?"

Inuyasha contemplated that, it was a tough question. The dog tag would attract less attention, though attached to a choker it would still be unusual and it only took one person to see the writing on it. On the other hand, the bell was a bit strange, but not entirely so and seemed a bit more innocent.

"I'll take the bell, sir."

"Good choice. This will be your collar for school, and it will stay until I cut it off. Similarly, this bell is to stay in place, though the knot should stiffen soon after I tie it. Understand, puppy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy. Now, let's get breakfast together, once Kouga is ready you two can get on the road." Inutaisho said as he stepped back, the knot tied to the bell, which now hung from the front of the scarlet colored choker.

"Yes, sir." Inuyasha responded with some enthusiasm, his stomach growling after two early morning bouts of sex. Following the older dog downstairs, Inuyasha shuddered at the familiar, disconcerting feeling of an intruder in his rectum. Being taken by both his father and Kouga had every nerve in his ass on edge to begin with, and the feel of the surprisingly firm and unyielding plug was still very disconcerting and very alien, though it was an odd sensation that he was becoming used to having in his hind.

As they reached the kitchen, Inuyasha contemplated one of the counter stools while Inutaisho put on a pot of coffee and went to the fridge, searching for something to make.

"You can eat on all fours, boy."

"What?"

"I said, pet, that you may be on all fours to eat, I will serve you that way. It will put less of a pressure on your plugged anus, which I can see you're favoring. And personally I would suggest that you get used to eating that way, as soon enough the plugs you'll be filled with will make sitting at those stools near impossible. Your choice though."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha stood for another minute, but figured he'd be sitting on the plug all day anyway, he might as well man up and get used to it. Gingerly sliding up onto the tall stool, he adjusted himself and lowered onto it straight as possible, pushing the plug straight in rather than on an angle. It was still disconcerting, but not as bad as it could have been.

Inutaisho smirked at the pup as he pulled out some pastries they had in the fridge and a pack of bacon. Grabbing out a bake sheet, he lined up the bacon and put it in the oven while he warmed the pastries up in a microwave oven.

"So, how's my little puppy doing? Haven't died of arousal yet?" Inutaisho jokingly asked as he poured out three cups of coffee.

"Not yet, though going on how this morning's starting I might not see sunset." Inuyasha replied, mindful of the semi-erection that in less than a day was becoming an almost permanent part of him.

"Then I'm doing my job right." Inutaisho replied with a chuckle, leaning over the counter to kiss the hanyou pup.

A few minutes later, Kouga came down from Inutaisho's bathroom, dressed in a gray suit and blue tie, a cream dress shirt beneath it. Of course, while hidden beneath his business attire, all three present knew of the pink panties and short cut nightie beneath his outerwear.

"Coffee, slave?"

"Thank you, master." Kouga couldn't help but blush, reminded of his old days as a professional dominant. Having his "customers" bring him breakfast in bed had always been one of his favorite points of the job.

The three sat down and had breakfast together, joking a bit and both Kouga and Inuyasha enduring a few devilish promises and jokes from Inutaisho regarding what they were in for in the future. When they were done Inutaisho put the dishes in the dishwasher and threw Kouga the keys to one of the many, many cars from his immense collection.

"Actually master, my car is right outside."

"No it isn't, you don't own a car, slave. Remember, you're my property, correct?"

"Yes, sir, sorry sir."

"Property can't own property. Not to mention that thing is a piece of shit. Why on earth would you get a BMW M3 with an automatic?"

"It's a DCT, sir, and I got it when they first came out and it was all they had available at the dealership. I would have gotten it stick if they'd had one."

"That's no excuse. I honestly should punish you for it, and I definitely plan on selling it for a proper manual transmission equipped model."

"Yes, sir. To tell you the truth, the trans is loosening up anyway, and the clutch is starting to slip."

"Just get going, and try to remember this one has a clutch pedal, like it should."

Inutaisho swatted Kouga's firm ass with one hand, then kissed Inuyasha again before helping him off the stool and pouring himself another cup of coffee. The two headed outside and down the front steps to the driveway loop, where about a dozen vehicles were parked. Holding a pair of BMW keys, he hit the unlock button and saw his ride for the day chirp.

It was a forest green BMW 3-series, similar year to his M3, and as he stared at it, he realized it would be similar in performance as well. It was a wagon version, exceedingly rare in the U.S., and even rarer was that it was tuned by Alpina, a tuner firm specializing in and endorsed by BMW. It was actually a B3 Wagon, a BMW 3-series wagon modified to improve its performance in all areas.

"Wow, this one is nice."

"I remember this one. It was a gift from the head guy of Alpina himself, for having purchased so many over the years."

"It's beautiful."

The two got in, settling into the parchment colored leather buckets. Kouga pushed the clutch in and fired the car up, buckling up before dropping the handbrake and letting the clutch out with some gas. The car pulled away gracefully, and the two got on the road.

Kouga's right foot got Inuyasha to school quickly, and he dropped the hanyou off with a kiss, watching the puppy go into the prestigious school. Pulling away, he got back onto the freeway and dropped the hammer a bit, hoping to beat some of the morning traffic.

Meanwhile, Inutaisho enjoyed his second cup of coffee, took a shower to remove any scent of his youngest from his body, and readied himself for another day of breaking his oldest.


	22. Chapter 22

~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru was awoken by the feeling of cold water splashing his form. Waking from his fitful rest, his eyes came into focus on the thick chain locking him to the floor, his body focusing on the feel of the cold concrete he was lying on, as well as the dildo still housed in his ass. Above him, his father stood, bucket in hand.

"Morning, sleep well?"

"Yes, sire."

"Good. You're gonna need it. How's your ass doing?"

"Feels fine." Sesshomaru wouldn't admit any soreness, minor though it was. Of course, any mercy he could have gambled for by complaining was non-existent if he claimed to be fine. In fact, he realized it would probably only motivate his father to go harder on him.

"Stupid answer on your part, boy. Though I can't help but admire your pride. Run your routine while I prepare for your training."

Inutaisho tossed him the key to the padlock holding the chain around his neck to the floor. Trying the one at his neck when his sire turned away, Sesshomaru's suspicions were confirmed, they weren't keyed alike. Inwardly sighing, he unlocked the padlock chaining him down to the floor, freeing himself to stand. Stretching himself out, he ran through his fifteen positions. Though Inutaisho wasn't watching directly, he knew the dog's peripherals were trained on him, and didn't cut any corner on the warm-up, as his father called it.

After running the fifteen positions, he ran them again. That done, he ran through them a third time, as commanded by his sire. Once that was done, he moved onto hands and feet, and started the pushups. Making them perfect, he moved up and down, counting them aloud, though not obnoxiously so. While they were easy for him to do, the motion was made somewhat harder to maintain while the dildo was still shoved in his rectum but, he did them and moved to a sit-up position.

Starting, he counted each out, getting them perfect and proper as they should be. Once again, the dildo tried to hinder his movement, but he worked around the thing, mindful to keep it from slipping out of his hole. Once he had reached fifty, he stood and positioned himself for the jumping jacks.

Fully spreading his legs, bringing his arms above his head with each jump, he made sure each was text book, and up to his father's standard, again counting them out one by one. Again, while they were easy to do, it was becoming hard to hold the dildo inside, his channel still slicked with lube and very well stretched as a result of sleeping with the damned thing in. Still, he was the great Sesshomaru, and managed to hold the phallus in, count each jumping jack, and make each one perfect all the way to number one hundred and fifty.

Finished, he stood at attention, in a CBT position. Legs spread wide, he stood pencil straight, arms folded with his hands behind his head. He kept his gaze down, knowing how to please his sire and dominant's nature.

"Pretty position pup, you remembered that's what I used to expect you to do."

"Yes, sir."

"Master, when we are down here, boy. And while I did used to have you take that position, you used to have a cock and balls for me to torture, didn't you?"

"Yes, master."

"I do hope you remember that is what CBT stands for, cock and ball torture. So really, with the belt on, this position is useless, isn't it?"

"Yes, master."

"So why are you standing in it?"

"I do not know what position you want me to be in, master."

"Well, let's figure it out. What did I tell you your purpose is now?"

"To be your slave, master."

"Of course, but what specifically is my goal for you?"

"To be your, hungry little ass slut, as you put it, master."

"Good boy, and what position would go best with that depiction of you, slave?"

"Mounting Position?"

"Get in it, slave."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru immediately moved onto his knees, putting his arms out in front of him. Resting his head in his hands, he shoved his ass lewdly up in the air, showing the lodged phallus to anyone who happened to venture into the basement.

"That's a boy." Inutaisho spoke as he wrenched the dildo free, causing a small spike of discomfort in Sesshomaru as the object which had been in him for hours was suddenly pulled free. But, just as fast as it was gone, Inutaisho shoved it back in, making Sesshomaru grunt. He'd almost instinctively started to clench back down when the phallus had come out, not expecting it to be returned so abruptly.

"Hold that in."

Inutaisho grabbed his lead and pulled, forcing Sesshomaru to start walking on all fours, the dildo once again inside him. Practically dragging the younger dog over to one section of the massive dungeon, he pushed Sesshomaru onto the tile floor of the shower area. Backed to the edge of the dungeon, the shower area was defined by a fifteen foot wall that went ground to ceiling. The back wall, the ceiling, the inside of the outer wall, and the floor were all tiled, shower heads lining both walls. Railings were secured into both, which Inutaisho made use of, locking Sesshomaru's slave chain to one such rail.

"Time to clean your filthy ass up, Sesshomaru."

Inutaisho had brought in an IV pole, and a heavy looking, large red rubber bag. Sesshomaru grimaced as the dildo was pulled free, eyeing the enema setup. What he missed was the full bar of soap Inutaisho had palmed in his hand. Missed it that is, until it was shoved in his rectum. Stretching to accommodate the intruder, Sesshomaru grunted as Inutaisho pushed it in, using three fingers to get it up inside him.

Then, to Sesshomaru's dismay, Inutaisho produced a Bardex. The instrument was a high end method of delivering an enema. Using two inflatable balls, wrapped around the actual delivery tube, the tube was secured and sealed in place by inserting and pumping the balls up so that one was fully inflated on each side of the receiver's entrance. Inutaisho eased the device in and inflated both balls to the max, reducing the chance of any water getting free. Then, the water started.

"Scrub yourself off with this."

Inutaisho had grabbed a tub of a light green-ish colored, powdered soap substance. Throwing it on Sesshomaru's back dry, he watched as the majestically beautiful dog rubbed the powder across his body, scrubbing his skin hard, as his sire wanted. Getting his back and ass done, he rubbed his arms down. Then, rolling over, more was dumped on his stomach, which he scrubbed vigorously. He did his legs as well, and then Inutaisho poured a bunch of strong smelling, rather industrial shampoo into Sesshomaru's hair dry. Sesshomaru worked it into his hair, trying to ignore the strong, chemical scent.

Inutaisho then grabbed a hose clipped to the wall of the shower stall. Turning it on, he sprayed Sesshomaru down with a high pressure shot of ice cold water. The dog sucked his breath in as the water sprayed across his body, blasting the green powder from his body. The water washed him down from head to toe, from his feet to his shampoo laden hair. Inutaisho took his time, and by time he turned the hose off, well over half of the enema had entered Sesshomaru's ass.

"There we go, at least now you're somewhat presentable. How's that soap feeling?"

"Just great, master."

Sesshomaru quipped out. He hated the mild sting of the soap in his hind. It really wasn't anything major, not even for a human, but it was in his most sensitive spot, and the full bar of soap made for a lot of it in his passage. Plus the fact that the sting came on top of the cramps brought on by the water, and the fact that he hated enemas in general, made for one unhappy dog demon. And one rather well pleased dog demon, namely Inutaisho.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. I suppose you won't mind a few hours of holding. Figured I get you nice and cleaned of all the lube and cum you've been filled with as of late. You are going to need it."

Sesshomaru's glance questioned the dog, though the cramp that hit him he kept far away from his facial expressions.

"You'd like to know what I'm talking about, huh? Well, I was gonna keep it a secret, but I suppose this little piece of info will bother you deeply. As they say, what you don't know can't hurt you. Yesterday, at my bidding, Kouga called up a good number of his pack mates, most of them wolves, and asked them if they had any interest in mounting a bound, horny dog demon, namely you. Needless to say, we're expecting company later on today. And you will be doing the entertaining."

"What?"

Inutaisho stepped on Sesshomaru's cold, wet back, pushing him to the tile floor.

"Proper respect, pup. And yes, you're going to be on the receiving end of quite a number of horny, hard ookami youkai. Just think of all that sticky, stinky wolf cum that's going to be in your mouth and throat, over your face and hair and body, and of course deep in your ass. So, by all means, enjoy the feeling of being cleaned while you can."

"Yes, master."

"Now, come boy, I think your enema is all in place."

Sure enough, after a little squeeze to get everything in, the water had all run free of the bag and into Sesshomaru. Finished with it, Inutaisho deflated and pulled the Bardex free, after warning Sesshomaru to clench himself and hold every drop of course. Then, in a show of kindness, he grabbed one of Sesshomaru's favorite, soft and fluffy towels. Drying him thoroughly, he stopped for a moment to caress the younger of the two full-inu. Then, he pulled out a comb and spent a few minutes combing Sesshomaru's hair out, helping it to dry quicker and keeping it back and out of the way.

"Alright, let's go."

Inutaisho unlocked the slave chain and took hold of it, leading the dog on all fours out of the shower stall and over to a throne like chair. Seating himself, Inutaisho made Sesshomaru sit on all fours in front of him, putting more pressure on his filled bowels.

"Lick my feet and massage them."

Sesshomaru's hard facade and excellent control of emotion could not hold back the blush that graced his fine cheeks. Trying to fight it down, he took hold of his father's left foot and began to lick. Running his tongue along the underside of his foot, Sesshomaru licked from heel to toe, then sucking on his father's big toe. He continued the pattern, licking up to a toe and sucking it clean. He cleaned the bottom and then repeated it for the top of the foot.

That done, he massaged the foot with his thumbs, rolling them back and forth and in slow circles, relaxing and calming the dai-youkai that had sired him. Holding his water in the back of his mind, Sesshomaru put himself whole-heartedly into servicing the dog demon's foot, something he had already taken a surprising like to. Perhaps it just suited his nature. While he certainly could and did handle the strength and endurance tests put forth by Inutaisho, this one allowed him to focus on precision and perfection, much more to his taste. Admittedly, the same could be said for Inutaisho's skin.

"Good boy, now do the right."

Inutaisho pulled his foot up as Sesshomaru crawled forward a bit more to turn attention to the other foot, leaving him perpendicular to the dog lord sitting in front of him. Seeing the opportunity put forth unknowingly by Sesshomaru, Inutaisho put his foot on the dog's back and left it there, using him as an impromptu footstool.

Sesshomaru stayed on all fours as he licked the other foot, well aware of the left one resting on him. Cleaning the appendage, he bathed it with his tongue before massaging it. Then, with his right foot well treated, Inutaisho put it too on Sesshomaru's back. Grabbing his phone, he took the time to check on a few business issues of his, talked to Naraku about a few financial issues and invited him over, and to Sesshomaru's dismay, personally confirmed with several of Sesshomaru's soon to be mounters. All in all, he spent nearly an hour and a half on the phone, all the while Sesshomaru kneeled in front of him, serving as a demon footstool.

"Master?"

"Yes, slave?"

"May I please release this water now?"

"No you may not. Quite frankly, I can't believe you have the audacity to ask such a question unprovoked. Just for that, you're gonna wear something I had planned on saving for later, though I think you're deserving of some punishment and a good straightening out."

Inutaisho got up and went searching. Finding the box, he opened it and removed the contents. Going to Sesshomaru, he removed the thick slave chain from his neck, which again subconsciously offended the younger inu, the trained in beta instincts disgraced at having even the mark of an as-of-yet untrained slave removed from his neck. However, it was replaced by something rather like a collar. It was a solid steel band which secured around the neck, in this case Sesshomaru's, and locked.

Then, it had two adjustable extensions, one at the back and one at the front. Extending the rear one, Inutaisho locked it in place so that Sesshomaru's head was placed a few degrees downward from level with his shoulders and back. Then, the one under his chin was tensioned up and locked in place as well, pushing Sesshomaru's jaws securely, but not painfully, together. With it in place, not only could he not move his neck, he couldn't open his mouth to talk.

"There we go. That should keep you from complaining any more. Now, if you behave I'll take it off before the wolves come. Misbehave, and it'll be twice the wolf dick up your ass."

Sesshomaru couldn't exactly protest, so Inutaisho motioned for him to crawl after him as he crossed over towards the set of poles Sesshomaru was being trained to ride.

"You know, I think you need to do a little work with your hands. Kneel."

Sesshomaru took the position, coming to his knees in front of Inutaisho, eyes down and hands at his sides. His ass firmly clenched against the volume of soapy liquid trying to free itself of his body. And, like the disobedient bastard it was, his cock was firmly maintaining the vigilant semi-erection it had kept up since the belt had been locked on once again.

"Jerk-me off. Aim it at your face when I come.

Seeing as he couldn't acknowledge the command, and thank his father for the "pleasure", Sesshomaru simply nodded and took hold of the flaccid organ between his sire's legs. Stroking him lightly, he rubbed his hand up and down the thick, soft shaft. Soon enough, it stiffened and extended, his father quickly growing semi-erect and soon fully erect.

Stroking him quickly, Sesshomaru got the older dog fully hardened and coerced a drop of precum from his sire's tip. Then, sliding his foreskin back, he rubbed a finger over his sensitive head. Taking a bit of a risk, he chanced putting the tip to his closed lips and rubbed the head against them. Inutaisho grinned and moaned lightly, Sesshomaru's soft and moist lips brushing against his sensitive crown.

"I don't remember telling you to use your mouth, though I can't help but love your eagerness to taste your master's cock."

Sesshomaru blushed lightly and pulled back slightly, going back to stroking him by hand. Thankfully, his hands weren't cuffed and so he was easily able to work the thick piece of meat seeping precum onto his palms. It took only a few minutes before Inutaisho was ready, and Sesshomaru reluctantly aimed and stroked the dog's cock to make him cum a few seconds later.

"That's a good slave."

Inutaisho moaned lightly as he came, cum spraying in big gobs onto Sesshomaru's face. The dog kept stroking, kept taking cum shots to the face until his sire was fully milked out.

"That's better boy, crawl over to that bucket over there and relieve your water in it."

Sesshomaru did as told, crawling to the awaiting five gallon bucket. There, he moved to his knees, straddling it, and relieved himself. Clear, soapy warm water flooded out, filling the bucket as he sighed, as much as the posture collar allowed, in relief. Soon enough, he felt an extra bit of a sting on his entrance as the bar of soap left him. Soon enough, the last of his water was gone, and he moved back onto all fours. Looking into the bucket, he saw the bar of soap was almost halfway depleted, nearly half of it mixed into the water. The water itself had to be at least a gallon, likely a gallon and a half or more.

"Alright boy, you're clean, get over here."

Sesshomaru crawled over to his sire, coming to a stop in front of him, inches from the feet that had been on his back moments earlier. Standing beside the poles once again, Inutaisho was grinning, a pair of thick steel cuffs hanging off his fingers. Sesshomaru moved to kneel, folding his hands behind him.

"Good boy, you're learning."

Inutaisho locked the cuffs to Sesshomaru's wrists, snug, and stood him up. Holding a big, fat syringe like object in his hand, Inutaisho shoved the blunt tip in Sesshomaru's hole, burying it in before depressing the plunger as he slowly pulled it out. Sesshomaru felt a slimy cold permeating his ass as the dispenser slid slowly out of him. Getting the tip to Sesshomaru's anus right as he fully depressed the plunger, Inutaisho pulled back the dispenser of thick, cold lubricant which he'd perfectly and evenly applied to the younger dog's ass.

"Start riding, start with the first pole. This timer is set to ring every three minutes, you know what to do. Three minutes each, go back to square one and take fifteen minutes a pole when you can't advance any further."

Inutaisho turned and started walking away as Sesshomaru lowered himself to the first pole. Puzzled, Sesshomaru glanced at his sire as he walked away, leaving the dog bound only in handcuffs and a posture collar, as well as the chastity belt of course. Looking back, Inutaisho grinned and stood at the doorway, facing his alpha male son.

"Hmm? Do you have a question slut? Or did you expect your master to watch your slut ass while it so shamelessly takes in those poles? Don't even consider disobedience slut, you don't even want to know your punishment."

Inutaisho smirked and left, locking the door behind him. While disobedience did indeed cross his mind, Sesshomaru found it doing so whilst his hind worked itself up and down the first of the twelve phallic poles he had been assigned. Testing the cuffs once, he found them to be on tight, and fairly strong. Trying to open his jaws, he found the steel collar unyielding. And, not wanting to consider why, his escape attempt began and ended there. Settling for the full feeling of a large pole in his rectum, he worked until commanded to move up by the timer sitting a few feet away.

Quickly dispatching the next two poles, he worked the full three minutes on the third pole before rising and setting down on the fourth. Even more stretched than last time, he overcame the difficulty he suffered before and popped the dome of the fourth phallus into his rear. Sliding down the increasing length of the pole, he worked it in deep, coming to the wooden beam that served as the base for all of them. Riding it, three minutes elapsed quickly and the incessant timer went off yet again.

He was at it for most of the day. Sesshomaru successfully made the fifth pole and rode it for three minutes, though the sixth stopped him. Going back to square one, he spent quite a time, about an hour and fifteen minutes, riding the first five again. Finally, trying the sixth pole again, he managed to push himself down onto it with a small spasm of discomfort. As he slid down the unyielding wood's length, he silently wished for another application of the lubricant he'd been given, having left a lot of it on the smaller poles he'd been on earlier.

Though he did make the sixth, he knew the seventh to be un-obtainable and went back to square one again. His legs were starting to fatigue slightly, though his massive amount of dog demon muscle was keeping him going with relative ease. As he rode the first again, which was now almost ashamedly easy to take in, Sesshomaru pondered that this was likely another element of his father's "training". Training him to ride a phallus for hours on end was exactly the kind of thing Inutaisho would do.

Eventually, he was back on the sixth pole and as the timer rang yet again, he rose off and immediately got on the seventh. Not giving his body time to clench down, not giving any doubt time to question the thing's immense size, he simply came down on the pole, spearing his anus open upon the top of the seventh pole. Grunting through forcibly clenched teeth, he slid further down the pole and started riding, though it wasn't lubed and his ass was devoid of almost all of it as well, making for a dry ride.

Thankfully, he lasted the final three minutes, at which point his father returned and killed the timer.

"Well well, up to number seven. I suppose that is acceptable, though I think I left you with enough lube and time to do better. I think a bit of punishment is in order. Perhaps giving you some time to think would benefit you as well. Though that will have to be left for later, it's time to get you ready for your guests. Since you've at least been capable of this much advancement, I'll reward you with the ability to suck some nice wolf demon cock."

Inutaisho removed the thick posture collar and set it back where it went amongst his racks, boxes, shelves, cabinets, and chests of toys and restraints. Sesshomaru stretched his jaw as it was freed from the steel restraint.

"You sure know how to make a reward seem desirable, master." Sesshomaru commented coyly.

"Better your mouth than your ass, eh?"

"I suppose so, master."

"I can always put it back on."

"No thank you, master."

Inutaisho chuckled and gently, though firmly, grabbed Sesshomaru by the hair, leading over to a set of heavy, wooden stocks. The medieval looking head and arm restraint was open, and Sesshomaru was bent over, his hands un-cuffed and put into the appropriate holes, and the top beam folded over and locked.

Wrists and neck locked between the two wooden beams, Sesshomaru felt his hind being lifted and set atop another beam. This one meant to hold his waist up, it was a stand with a set of hinged beams, much like the stocks, but this had only one cut-out, for his stomach to sit through. Folding over and locking the waist stock as well, Inutaisho left Sesshomaru standing on his feet, bent at the waist, his stomach, neck and wrists locked on a horizontal plane.

Next, a pair of steel ankle cuffs, coming off the hip stocks at forty-five degree angles, spread and locked his legs apart. Feeling the cool air on his very exposed anus, Sesshomaru couldn't completely defeat the blush that came to his cheeks, not desiring what was coming but now powerless to stop it.

Taking another large syringe loaded with thick lube, Inutaisho slid it into Sesshomaru and re-lubed him. Then, a blindfold came out and was placed over his eyes, a spider gag going into his mouth and holding it open immediately after.

"There we are, you're lubed and ready for mounting, you're ready to suck dick, and you've got nowhere to go. Seems you're all trussed up now, and blindfolded, just so we know you can't see any of those taking you. They'll be here soon slut, enjoy yourself."

Inutaisho left his oldest pup downstairs as he exited the dungeon, going up to greet the coming wolves. Several trays of appetizers and snacks were laid out in the main hall's dining, kitchen, and entertaining areas. Soon enough, the first of the wolves started to arrive. Greeting them, Inutaisho ushered them in and sat them down in the area.

"Hey, thank you so much for coming."

"Thanks for the invite."

"Can I offer you guys a drink?"

"Sure."

"Feel free to relax here as long as you'd like. He's already downstairs and ready, so fire at will. I'm not sure whether you guys were planning to just take him as you come in, or wait and go to town on him as a group. Either way, he ain't going anywhere. Just don't do anything outside what was agreed upon, and he's yours for the night."

"Excellent. So, if I may, what did this Sesshomaru do wrong to get the punishment, or treat, depending on how you look at it?"

"Nothing wrong, so to speak. He's just an exceptionally bull-headed alpha, and needs a firm hand to guide his submission. I figured this would be one way to do that rather effectively."

"I'd agree, nothing fixes a problem like a few good wolves." The stocky, built brown haired ookami replied, grinning. The other two, one a tall lanky silver hair, the other an average height and build dirty blond, agreed. The first three ookami to arrive sucked down a drink before stripping down and walking down to the dungeon, deciding to "pave the way" as they put it for the rest of their ookami pack mates.

Surprising as it was, wolves, as well as dogs to some extent, had kept their pack lifestyle. While they didn't all live together, most wolves had a fairly close knit group they stayed in close proximity to. Kouga was rather knowledgeable about several such groups, and so most of the male ookami coming knew each other, rather intimately. And had absolutely no qualms about taking the bound inu displayed before them so alluringly.

"Aww, he's locked, I was hoping we'd get to take care of him a bit. Daddy sounds like a real hard-ass." The blonde commented as he surveyed Sesshomaru.

"I'm sure he has to be, can't you feel the power just rolling off of him. He's frighteningly alpha-male, and amazingly Inutaisho is even more so."

"That's true. I guess we shouldn't touch his markings then; that would probably just make it worse for him."

"Yeah, that and I get the feeling that might get you put in a cage by daddy. He seemed pretty straight forward about it; take his mouth, ass, and hands, cum all over him, and that's it."

"Got it."

Sesshomaru had ample time to ponder the fact that the ookami behind him was talking as though he wasn't even in the room, though his thoughts were interrupted rather abruptly as a pair of hands gripped his hind and a thoroughly hardened member was placed against his ass. Relaxing himself, he felt the ample girth of the male as he slid in, which led to Sesshomaru observing that he had an ample length as well. Nowhere near his sire's, but certainly not below average by any means.

"Diving right in, huh? Ah, what the hell?" The brown haired ookami remarked to the blonde, who was already thrusting in and out slowly in the dog's ass, before stepping up to the inu's mouth and pushing his semi-flaccid dick in the bound male's unquestionably willing mouth, going by the spider gag holding his jaws open.

Sesshomaru felt...and smelled, the second wolf shove his cock in his securely opened mouth, and reluctantly he began to suck on it as best he could with the gag. As his tongue began to stir some life into the thick but flaccid organ, he felt another semi-limp cock, this one in his right hand. Licking as he began to stroke wolf three, he teased the two wolves in front of him to hardness while the other behind him began to thrust in and out of him faster and with a hint of abandon, an occasional thrust spearing his prostate hard.

It didn't take long before the ookami behind him was panting, drawing near to his orgasm as he fucked Sesshomaru at a blistering pace. The two in front were both totally erect, the one in his mouth drawing close to completion while the one in his hand he couldn't really judge, though he swore he'd felt it twitch at least once in the last minute or so. Surprisingly, it was the wolf in his hand to go first.

"Oh, fuck, that was unexpected." The wolf panted as he came into Sesshomaru's hand, coating it liberally in his cum. The other two wolves grinned and picked up the pace, the blonde thrusting faster than ever and the brown-hair starting to thrust his own cock in and out of Sesshomaru's mouth, assisting the phenomenal tongue of the dog.

"Second place." The brown haired demon stated as he shot his load into Sesshomaru's reluctantly awaiting mouth. Seconds later, the wolf in his ass came and he vaguely felt a warm jet of liquid in his insides.

So...his first taste of wolf cum. It was different, that much was certain. As the flavor sank in, due to it coating his tongue and being unable to spit it out, Sesshomaru analyzed the thick, sticky white fluid for the first time in his life. While invariably most different variety of semen shared some common element, almost every species had its own particular blend of flavors, especially in youkai. Wolves, as Sesshomaru had guessed, had a particularly pungent taste and aroma. The sticky fluid was strong, very salty, and extremely musky. Tasting of skin, sweat, and general arousal, the strong taste was absolutely revolting...and strangely enjoyable. Like the general taste of the wolf's cock, just on overdrive and blended with salt and that powerful wolf musk they all seemed to have.

"Like that cum? Don't try and hide, I can see you rolling it on your tongue. I think you'll find it pretty damn tasty. And don't worry, you'll get to taste plenty more of it tonight."

"Yeah he will. Speaking of which, I think a few more of our pack mates have arrived."

"So, puppy, did you like it. Would you like some more of it? I'm gonna be giving you my dick several more times tonight, if you want me to give it to you to suck each time, I'll see what I can do. Would you like me to do that?"

The wolf asked as he lightly kissed Sesshomaru's forehead, making the dog shudder lightly. He hated to do so, but, in the name of research and preparing himself to defend against his father's tricks as he rationalized it, he nodded that he would like to suck the wolf demon off again. It was odd, but he liked the wolf. He could shred the ookami, and where it not for his father's bonds the wolf's dick wouldn't be anywhere near his mouth, but the mystery wolf was very easy to give in to. Curiously so, to the point where he truly wanted more interaction with the wolf in order to study him more.

But, his thoughts were interrupted as several new sets of footsteps on the stairs echoed down to him. More wolves, no doubt. Sure enough, a sure minute or two later he had a new round of cocks to please. As the second cock of the night slid into his ass, another entered his mouth and he felt each hand suddenly wrapped around a semi-flaccid ookami dick. Obediently he started working the four of them as best he could, mainly focusing on sucking the one in his mouth and stroking the two in his hands.

The wolves were certainly calm around each other, Sesshomaru noted. The group's conversation was decidedly casual though half of them were fucking him, the other half recovering after having fucked him minutes earlier. Yet the focus of the conversation was on the wolf taking his ass' Corvette, and how its transmission was holding up to the car's recently added supercharger. Still, they were multitaskers and all four wolves got rigidly hard and soon came, cum splattering into his hands, on his body in places, even in his hair, as well as his mouth and ass.

The pattern continued, small groups coming in as the latest finished up on him. Sesshomaru estimated at least twenty, more likely a figure near thirty wolves in total. And of course, once they were all down and had all had a turn on him, it became a free for all. Instead of taking a group and having a minute to rest, it became a constant string of wolf dick. Both holes, and both hands, were filled for hours on end, by a constant rotation of seemingly perpetually horny ookami males. Sure enough, the first wolf to take his mouth had indeed reclaimed his mouth several times, each time gently rubbing the crescent moon on his forehead with his thumb.

It seemed to go by in a blur, and Sesshomaru was surprised when the wolves had finished and quickly left as a group, leaving him alone, though the wolf whose cum he'd tasted first made sure to be the last wolf to leave a nice deposit of semen in his gagged open mouth before kissing his forehead one more time and leaving. Secretly now a fan of the taste of wolf, the dog shifted in his bonds as much as possible, expecting his father to come down. So it was a surprise when the little fringes of light around the blindfold disappeared, and he distinctly heard the dungeon door close shut.

He was to stay here for the night. In all the wolf cum he was covered in and filled with.


	23. Chapter 23

Standing in place, locked in position and practically bathed in the semen of many, many ookami youkai, Sesshomaru felt his youkai flaring. What in the fuck was his sire thinking, letting so many of those damnable wolves fuck him?

It was a fucking farce! Shaking lightly, he rattled the stocks, trying to pull free of them. Sesshomaru could feel his inner youkai seething, fighting the dominance of his father. Finding he couldn't slip out, he tried harder, rattling the wood and metal frame.

He was well secured, and nothing more than a real effort would get him free of the stocks. That he knew well enough not to do. Stilling his body, the dog demon fumed in near perfect silence, perfect poise. It was ridiculous, what did his father expect him to "learn" from this?

That wolves were strange fucking creatures? That he could be taken by others? Or was it that this was another display of his sire's ownership? Offering him to Kouga's pack mates like he'd offer any other piece of property? That one made his youkai pause itself, reflecting.

Truly, if it was to that effect that Inutaisho had set this up, it had worked. He hadn't been deceitful, telling him right to his face that he'd be "entertaining" the group of ookami. That might be the lesson in itself. That he was his alpha's to use or give to others. And, the fact that he knew his father's intentions and had still been locked into the stocks and offered up showed that perhaps his youkai was slowly slipping, lethargically falling in line with his conscious mind which was ready for his beta role.

Already, he could feel it. Sesshomaru was already feeling the urge to grab his sire, kiss under his chin, nuzzle his broad chest, and beg to be held. But, it wasn't time yet. As much as the thought of Inutaisho claiming and keeping him was incredible, it couldn't be rushed. While his conscious self was ready for submission, his youkai wasn't. Giving up now would only leave him in inner turmoil, one that could tear him, his relationship, or even their family apart if not resolved. Not that such terrible ends were a possibility, Sesshomaru knew that his sire would not stop until he had his utter and complete submission, and for that Sesshomaru could not be more grateful.

That said, he had to say that his new found attraction to anal was something that he was a bit frightened to have been ingrained with from his sire's dominance lessons. While he had always enjoyed being on the receiving end, and for several years had been plugged daily, he had never outright sought anal out. Now he actually felt a sense of disappointment, of wanting that was resulting from not being filled by some sort of foreign object, some invader filling his rear.

Worse, in contrast to his youkai's opposition, he reluctantly had to admit that he had even enjoyed the wolves. As much as his inner demon bitched, they were fairly good sex partners, and they had kept his ass well filled. Along with his mouth and both his hands for that matter. And they seemed generous enough, after all they had lamented the locked state of his manhood. That said, he'd still do, say, or kill anything for a long, hot shower to free himself of all the cum they'd left on him. He had principles damn it. Even if the stuff smelled, and tasted, fairly decent.

Not that he would ever admit that.

To anyone.

Ever.


	24. Chapter 24

Somehow, sleep actually came to Sesshomaru. One minute he was in darkness, covered in wolf cum and locked into a set of stocks. The next, he was waking to darkness, wolf cum, stocks, and the sudden intrusion of a plug in his rear.

"Morning pet. Did you enjoy your night?"

Sesshomaru growled and tried to push on the plug, but something grabbed it and shoved it back in. The plug didn't taper down, but stayed the same and had a flared base, which pushed his cheeks apart and held his anus open. It really wasn't big for him at all, but it had gone in suddenly and it had jarred him awake.

"Bad boy, that is not how any obedient ass slut acts with its master. You're gonna be punished for that. And for yesterday's disrespects, as I promised."

Inutaisho then unlocked the restraints on Sesshomaru. Unlocking the ankle cuffs, the waist bar, and finally the neck and wrist stocks, he grabbed the stiff and sticky dog and pulled him off of his restraints, lowering him to the floor. Grabbing some thick ropes, he pulled Sesshomaru's arms behind his back, pulling the younger dog's elbows and wrists together and binding them tight together in a snug Shibari position. With his arms tied tight behind him, Inutaisho did something Sesshomaru truly didn't expect. Inutaisho unlocked and removed the chastity belt, freeing Sesshomaru's penis for the first time in what was actually only a day or so, though to the inu it had felt like a lifetime.

"Now, Sesshomaru, I have a question for you. Say I gave you a choice; on one hand you could choose for me to give you the opportunity to cum. Not saying I will, but I'll give you an opportunity. On the other hand, you could have your slave chain back, which could lead to your collar after you've been broken. Of course, I'm sure you can guess that I won't let you leave this dungeon until you've earned that slave collar once again. What do you think?"

Inutaisho asked as he removed the spider gag, though left the blindfold on. That done, he bent Sesshomaru's legs forward, bringing his knees to his chest and his ankles to his thighs.

"I'd rather have the slave chain back, master." Sesshomaru answered...truthfully. While the thought of orgasm was damn attractive, he had to admit he wanted the symbol of his slave hood back, even if it was that of an untrained slave. Besides, it symbolized his being owned, and hopefully it would help him break sooner. And the sooner he broke, the sooner his training could be completed, and the sooner that happened the sooner he could earn his collar, and the sooner he got his collar the sooner he'd be able to leave the dungeon and serve as his father's beta. And being daddy's beta meant he could have Inuyasha again.

"Good boy. The chain it is." Inutaisho slipped the heavy chain on again and locked it in place with the heavy padlock. Then, tying Sesshomaru's legs tight, he bound the limbs tight to his chest and ran a couple of ropes around him, securing his legs to his bound arms. That done, a heavy metal ball collar was placed around his scrotum and tightened shut. On either side of the chrome ring, there was a thick eye hook embedded in the metal, to which Inutaisho connected a piece of chain. The two lengths connected into a single length, which went up to the ceiling and through a pulley system. The other end hung down from the pulleys, which Inutaisho grabbed after picking up Sesshomaru in one hand.

He pulled the chain taught, wrapping it around his wrist as he drew it shorter, pulling it up until it was snug with Sesshomaru, who was held up by Inutaisho. Then, gently letting go of Sesshomaru, Inutaisho released his first born, still holding the chain. Sesshomaru moaned as he felt his body weight concentrating on his testicles.

It wouldn't do damage, he knew that. Even for a human, it took a couple hundred pounds per square inch to do damage, and he was far more resilient.

But still, he was hanging by his fucking balls!

And it fucking hurt. Trying to be still, Sesshomaru felt himself pulled a little further up before the chain was tied off somewhere, and he was left hanging.

"Awkward position to be in isn't it? I told you I'd punish you for your disrespects yesterday and today. Now, this is part one. Part two is up to you. I'm going to leave it to you to select whatever punishment you feel is appropriate. If I like it, I'll let you down and we'll engage in whatever you selected. If I don't like it, i.e., you try to ease out on a punishment, I'll leave you for thirty minutes to contemplate what you've done wrong and how you should be properly punished. This will continue until you come up with something acceptable. Now, I'll give you one shot now, go."

"You could take me for a walk in public master...on a leash and in my chastity belt."

"Not even in the ball park."

Inutaisho left him, leaving him alone with his aching balls to consider what else he could offer. Sesshomaru felt like he had been hanging for an eternity, alternating between his balls going numb and suddenly returning to full sensation, his strong youkai heart ensuring that plenty of fresh blood reached his balls, even when they were at the top of his body currently and being pulled on. It took a lot of concentration to come up with something good to offer his sire, something that was above average even by Inutaisho's experienced, inventive and perverted standards.

Thankfully, he had something in mind soon and just in time for Inutaisho to return to the dungeon, coming over to his son.

"So, think of anything?"

"Yes, master. If I may, I would recommend keeping me in a cage for several days, to re-enforce the fact that I am your pet and slave."

"Beautifully worded, and I think I will keep you caged in the future, but not good enough. Talk to you in a half."

Sesshomaru couldn't even protest before Inutaisho was gone. Mulling it over, Sesshomaru wondered if the cage was rejected for being too passive. It would be a punishment, but it took place in the home, and mainly consisted of taking away his right to roam around, which he didn't have much of anyway. Not wanting to, but desperate to be let down, Sesshomaru decided on a nice and offensively oriented punishment, one he hoped would work dearly.

"Hello again pup, come up with a good punishment?"

"I believe so master. I think it would be an effective punishment to force me to orally pleasure Kouga, to humiliate me for not respecting you, master."

"Kouga has nothing to do with this boy. You're wasting my time Sesshomaru."

Inutaisho flicked his son's restrained balls and walked away. Sesshomaru realized in that instant that the punishment had to be carried out by Inutaisho himself. He wracked his brains, trying to come up with something horrible, not easy to do when it was a punishment for himself. Still, just barely, he developed an acceptable idea that he knew would work, essentially because it had to. His balls were in agony, pure and simple. If he didn't get let down, he was going to have to resort to pure begging or he'd have to break free and take the resulting punishment.

"Alright boy, those balls must be getting sore. I hope you've thought of something."

"Yes, master, I believe I really have this time. I know it is you that I have disrespected, and so it must be you to personally see that I am taught the error of my ways. My thought is that you should treat me to an even higher degree of humiliation. I would punish myself by dressing me in a feminine, very suggestive outfit, and walking me around in a very public place, such as the mall perhaps, to enforce upon myself and to show others that I am your slave. And of course, have me pleasure you in front of others to add to my humiliation and to teach me that I am yours, in every way master."

"Now there is a punishment. That's what I expect of my little slut. I like the idea boy. And for that, I'll release you from your restraint. When I'm done playing with you of course."

For the first time in decades, Sesshomaru was ready to cry.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 25! Sorry, I had a mix up, where chapter 23 is actually chapter 24 of my story, and I didn't post the real chapter 23. So, chapter 23 is now new, chapter 24 is in its proper place, and chapter 25 is new! So, everything should be correct now. Thanks for reading, and please review!

~~~~Page Break~~~~

"Come on, what you got?"

Haito crossed around Miroku, quickly dribbling the ball and going for the net. As he did, Inuyasha came at him, nearly diving for the ball. Sliding just slightly, he collided with the gorgeous hanyou, sending him surprisingly to the ground. As the hanyou hit the ground, he got off a quick shot as he fell, sinking it into the net.

"AHHHH!"

Haito slid to the ground but jumped up at the sound of pain. Looking over, he saw Inuyasha on the ground next to him, a look of surprise on his face, and the wolf's eyes took in... a tiny wet spot appeared on the lower crotch of his shorts. Scenting the air, he chuckled under his breath, helping a suddenly panting dog hanyou to his feet.

"You alright Takahashi?" The gym teacher questioned, rushing over.

"I'm fine, this tool just knocked me over."

"You hit me, moron."

Haito grinned as the teacher gave the hanyou a once over, then allowed them to start playing again. Stepping close to the dog, he spoke so only Inuyasha would hear him.

"I take it you're plugged, little Inu?"

"...Yeah."

"Adorable, what with?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well, you can tell me or I can tell everyone else."

"Damn it. It's some fucking hard plug, you asshole. And our little collision just pushed it against my prostate."

"Then move it back."

"I can't, this fucking harness has it held in place."

"Sounds fun. I could try knocking you down again."

"Do that and I might blow a load over the floor."'

"You're tempting me pup."

"Stupid wolf."

Inuyasha smiled as Haito threw the ball at him, the dog rushing at the wolf despite the anal plug securely locked in his anus holding in the combined releases of Inutaisho and Kouga, especially now that it had re-aligned itself perfectly to hit his prostate. Each step brushed the unyielding plastic against his sensitive muscle, but the dog hanyou was too tough to be stopped by it. Faking the wolf out, he pretended to try and cross around him, then suddenly dropped back and fired the ball off, making an almost flawless half-court shot. As the ball sunk through the net, their gym time ended, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku up by one against their wolf demon opponent.

"I think you did that on purpose, just so I wouldn't have time to score on you again."

"As if, wolf. You really think I'd need to stall to win against you?"

Inuyasha joked as they walked into the locker room.

"Well, seeing as you probably couldn't bend over right now without…"

"Don't even think about saying it."

Inuyasha threatened as he, Haito, and Miroku went to their individual gym lockers, which happened to be in the same bank of lockers among the many rows lined up in order. Luckily, the hanyou's was near the back, so getting changed wasn't a problem so long as he made an excuse to wait till most everyone was done and near the gym doors at the front to swap clothes.

Seeing as he didn't have any underwear, he had to be careful about changing, especially as the polished metal of his pod seemed to reflect the overhead fluorescent lights too perfectly. At least his gym shorts covered it well, not showing off too much of a bulge. They were fairly baggy, and his T-shirt was long and hung over it, so that anyone who looked would hopefully just assume he was well-endowed. Which he was, but of course that wasn't the real cause of the bulge in his pants.

Waiting, Inuyasha opened the latest issue of Game Informer and pretended to page through it while everyone moved to the doors again. Soon enough, only Miroku and Haito remained, Haito still not changed.

"You two going or what?"

"Let me see it." Haito whispered to him, checking to see that everyone near was gone.

"No."

"I want to see it too." Miroku chimed in a little too loudly. Inuyasha sent him a perfect imitation of Sesshomaru's "don't fuck with me" glare, and the human's face flushed before his eyes.

"Fine, you can see the damn magazine, just go already."

Inuyasha threw the gaming mag at him, providing a reasonable excuse for Miroku's outburst, and the human wisely left them.

"Well handled, baby, but seriously I want to see it. Come on, just a quick peek."

Haito whispered again, giving Inu the sweetest look with his frighteningly beautiful gray eyes.

"Fine, you dumb wolf."

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend, it's my job."

Inuyasha sighed and pondered for a second how he was surrounded by perverts. His father got a pass, after all, he was alpha and Inuyasha understood his reasoning, plus he was incredible in bed and Inutaisho's actions really did turn him on. Sesshomaru got one too, because he was big brother and similarly drove him insane in bed. But on top of them, he also had his long time almost big brother Kouga, his friend Miroku, and even his boyfriend Haito were all incurable perverts.

But, ashamedly, he loved it that way, and so slid his shorts down and off, showing the wolf his chastity belt.

"Oh, it's a chastity belt and it serves as a butt-plug harness. Sweet, how long has it been on?"

"About twenty two hours at this point."

"How's it feel?"

"It's….horrible, and excellent at the same time."

Haito circled the perfect young hanyou as the dog slid out of his shirt, grabbing his regular school shirt as he did. Standing in the brown leather belt and shiny pod, and the red choker with bell and nothing else, Inuyasha was in Haito's eyes utter perfection. Leaning in, he kissed the dog demon lightly before going behind him, taking a look at the strap snugly affixed between his firm cheeks and holding the plug in place.

"This thing looks incredible. Who has the keys? Your dad?"

"As far as I know, yes. Though with him; you, or Miroku, or Mr. Benson might have them by now."

Inuyasha answered, shuddering at the thought of their horrible science teacher having the keys to his belt.

"It fits you perfectly, and really gives you that adorable uke look."

Haito complimented as he himself changed, Inuyasha pulling his jeans up and over the belt. Putting his shoes on, Inuyasha watched his pseudo partner undressing, first his shirt going, revealing his already broad shoulders, toned back, thick biceps, toned pecs, and startlingly well-defined abs. Then his shorts, revealing thickly muscled thighs and calves. Finally, his underwear came off as well, so much for modesty. His toned butt was a sight to behold, covered by taught tan skin, but as he turned around, Inuyasha was captured by the sight of Haito's young manhood. It was actually bigger than his, he was surprised to see, probably close to eight inches flaccid already, which startled the dog hanyou, though he was likely a shower and he was taller and a bit bigger in size than Inuyasha.

"When did you get the piercings?"

Inuyasha asked, regarding the nipple piercings Haito had and the gold ring through his long foreskin. As he pulled on his regular underwear, Inuyasha noticed he had a guiche piercing as well, another gold ring.

"About a week ago. You?"

"About the same actually. Right after my first heat."

"Me too. Wolf tradition."

"Must be shared between dogs and wolves. Didn't get your tongue pierced though, did you?"

Inuyasha taunted lightly, sticking out his own.

"Well, you have the tongue that would be utilized most effectively between us." Haito joked back, finishing dressing and putting his shoes on.

"In your dreams, ookami."

"Wanna try it out?"

Haito ribbed the hanyou as he got his stuff.

"Yeah right, and with my luck get our piercings locked together?"

"Now that would be epic. Could you just imagine the school newspaper headline, 'Students get tongue and dick piercing entwined, fire department called out'."

The two laughed as they joined the group of waiting students just in time to be let out to go to their regular classes. Knowing they would be splitting up for the rest of the day, Haito stopped Inuyasha and placed a light kiss on the dog before they went to their respective classes, located on either end of the large school.

"See you later beautiful."

"See ya."

Inuyasha walked away, going to his science class, Haito to his math class.  
~~~~~~~~~


	26. Chapter 26

~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru moaned for what seemed the millionth time as his father once again picked up stroking his hyper-sensitive penis. Twice now he'd been edged to orgasm, taken right to the brink and then released right before he could cum. Now, it seemed that his enslaver was going to do so a third time.

Frankly, the younger dog couldn't determine the worst part. The feel of being denied at the edge of orgasm, the knowledge that he wasn't actually going to get to cum, or the fact that he could be so aroused when strung up by his testicles.

It had to have been over two hours at this point he'd been strung up by his balls. And what a two hours it had been. The pain in his testicles was agonizing, a low, deep tugging pain that lanced across his abdomen. Every movement, or a strong breath, caused a new spasm of pain from the ultra-sensitive orbs. It was truly predicament bondage at its finest, staying perfectly still hurt, making it near impossible, though moving hurt even more.

Of all the things Inutaisho had to be perfect at, Sesshomaru lamented his sire's being perfect at concocting innovative and ever-agonizing lessons and punishments. For example, his current "lesson" was hideously beautiful. He was to learn that his pleasure was given to him by his sire, and only when his sire wanted him to have his pleasure. To show that, he was slowly being edged up to orgasm and then left to cool down.

Of course, Inutaisho hadn't bothered to let him down from his ball hang, preferring to let his son feel both the pleasure he could be given by his alpha, and the pain that could be delivered to him as well.

"Would you like to cum, Sesshomaru?"

"Kami yes, master."

"And why should I let you reach completion?"

"Because I'm your obedient beta, and I took all of those wolves for you."

"I should let you cum just because a bunch of ookami sated themselves with your body. I don't think so, and while you will be my beta, you haven't truly accepted my dominance and your obedience is questionable at best."

"Then you should let me cum because I love you…daddy."

"Aww, I love you too puppy boy. Ahh, remember when you first went through your heat? How hard it wracked you, and the days you spent in my arms afterwards."

"It was a rough event, though I will say I prolonged my recovery a bit to stay in bed with you all day."

"I know you did, and I'm glad. It was phenomenal getting to hold you and lay with you for so long. Though I have to say, getting to break you into a beta role again is proving to be rather rewarding as well."

"Yes, master."

Inutaisho gently gave Sesshomaru's balls a squeeze, before lifting him with one arm and detaching the chain from its attachment point with the other. He eased Sesshomaru to the ground, and then removed the ball weight that had held him suspended for so long.

Sesshomaru moaned in pain and relief as the weight came free, releasing his collared balls and gently rubbing them, Inutaisho working to ease the pain slightly. Thankfully, the older dog allowed his senior offspring a few minutes to recover, both to let the pain from the ball hang dissipate and to give his cock time to deflate somewhat.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, master, thank you."

"Excellent. Now, let's play with that dick some more." Inutaisho grinned and grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's dick once again, stroking the thick, long organ with his hand.

"Master, please no."

Sesshomaru amazed even himself at having been reduced to begging, but he couldn't take it. He was so painfully aroused. His sire's talents were just too good, just too powerful. He either needed to cum, or needed to be let to soften and put back in his belt. Preferably an orgasm, but he knew that wasn't even worth fantasizing about. At this point, his hyper-sensitive cock would be happy just to be left alone for a while, free from Inutaisho's painfully pleasurable efforts.

"You're really feeling this period of denial, huh? It has been a while since I really teased you like this. Have you had enough, pet?"

"Yes, master."

"Alright, I suppose I'll show you a bit of leniency, only because you took your punishment so well. Time to truss you up for a spell."

"Thank you, master."

"You're welcome, pet."

Inutaisho leaned in and gave Sesshomaru a light kiss before untying his legs and spreading them. That done, he grabbed the pieces of the chastity belt and carefully reassembled it around Sesshomaru's waist. Sesshomaru couldn't resist a huff of disappointment as the precum laden sound was re-inserted into his cock, and the pre-cum soaked tube was fitted over it. The belt went back together and soon enough Sesshomaru sighed as the sound of a lock reached his ears.  
His son properly restrained once again, Inutaisho unbound his arms picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder.

"I do know how to walk, master."

"And I know how to make a cayenne pepper enema that would leave you in tears."

Sesshomaru went limp in his father's arms, gently licking his sire's pectoral muscles as a sign of submission. That he did not want, at all. Inutaisho chuckled and carried his oldest boy over to a set of four hanging cuffs. Thick leather cuffs that were attached to thick chains, the restraints hung from four individual locking pulley sets.

Setting Sesshomaru down, Inutaisho lowered all four restraints to the floor. Securing Sesshomaru's arms and legs into the cuffs, Inutaisho restrained him in a sitting position and then lifted the arms. Sesshomaru felt his arms up above his head, and soon after felt his legs lifted as well, leaving only his ass against the ground.

Inutaisho pulled the chains further, getting Sesshomaru's arms up above his head in the locked leather cuffs, his legs below his arms. Adjusting the height, Inutaisho locked the cuffs so that Sesshomaru about two and a half feet above the ground, still in a sitting position, his arms up and his knees bent downward. With Sesshomaru secured, Inutaisho fetched a thick ball gag and locked it in place, as well as a blindfold which he placed on the dog.

"One more thing to go."

Inutaisho found the final piece of his puzzle and set it up beneath Sesshomaru. It was a fucking machine, a long rod driven back and forth by an electrical motor. The outer end of the rod had an attachment point on it, which Inutaisho secured a long, thick phallus to. It was a nice, realistic looking dildo, with attached replica balls and a tuft of faux pubic hair.

Standing the machine up beneath Sesshomaru, he attached the cock and positioned the rod just beneath Sesshomaru's awaiting entrance.

"Now, I hope you enjoy this phallus Sesshomaru, I will return in a while."

Inutaisho coated the fake dick in some lube, and turned the machine on. Sesshomaru moaned as the dildo slowly penetrated him, smoothly but unyieldingly spearing him as it slid in. Inutaisho used the attached remote to adjust the settings on the machine. The rod's thrust angle and depth were adjustable, as was the speed of the thrusts.

Inutaisho set the rod to thrust straight, and to go deep. Pulling almost all of the way out, Sesshomaru felt the dildo's head retreat to the very outer ring of his anus, and then push all of the way back in until the balls were starting to push him open. Setting the speed, Inutaisho surprised his son by turning it almost all of the way down.

The result, a slow, deep, unstoppable fucking that he knew would drive Sesshomaru crazy. The machine set, Inutaisho put the controller aside and moved to kiss Sesshomaru's gagged lips before moving to the dungeon's exit.

"Enjoy yourself slave, I'll be back later."


	27. Chapter 27

Alright, here's chapter twenty-six. Hopefully this should solve the chapter mix-up. Problem was, I forgot that in this story a pair of short chapters was combined into one, as opposed to my AFF account where they're seperate. So, in straightening it out to my AFF account's chapter list, I re-posted chapter 24, which is here chapter 23, thus the duplication. So, problem fixed and without further ado, chapter 26!

And BTW, what's with the multiple reviews about the duplicate chapter? I got people who don't normally review a chapter complaining when one gets posted twice. If you're gonna rag on me, give me a review when things go right at least.

~~~Page Break~~~

Inuyasha slumped back in his seat, sinking into the supple leather interior of his father's Bentley. The white Continental Super Sports thundered along, absorbing the miles between his school and their home.

"So, did you have a good day puppy?"

"It was alright."

"Remember proper titles, boy."

Inutaisho lightly reminded the pup, who blushed and couldn't help squirming in his seat. As he did, it rubbed his butt-plug slightly. He felt himself hardening in his pod, an almost instinctive reaction to the movement of the intruder in his rear.

"Sorry, sir."

Inutaisho chuckled and leaned over for a kiss. Inuyasha leaned forward and their lips met in a tender embrace, before he leaned down to rub his cheek under his daddy's chin. He wasn't quite sure why he did it, only that he knew it felt like the right thing to do.

"I love you puppy."

"I love you too, sir."

Inuyasha blushed but leaned over and rested his head against Inutaisho's shoulder. Soon enough, they were home and Inutaisho pulled the car to a stop in the driveway. Getting out, they walked inside and Inutaisho followed Inuyasha into the kitchen.

"Want a snack puppy?"

"Sure, that would be great, sir."

Inutaisho made up a quick antipasto tray and brought it over to his son, who had moved into the living room and turned on his Xbox. Setting the plate donw on their coffee table, he sat down next to Inu and nuzzled his hair.

"Do you have any homework to do?"

"A little bit, sir, but not too much."

"Just remember that you need to be ready for Kouga by five. Don't put it off for too long."

"Yes, sir."

"I have a bit of paperwork to catch up on, I'll be in my study if you need me my little pup."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha leaned in for one more kiss, which Inutaisho gladly gave him, before the older dog left him to his game. Settling in to an hour of zombie killing goodness, Inuyasha made sure to make note of the time, so as not to miss his deadline with the wolf…

~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~

Inutaisho slipped into Inuyasha's new room, seeing his pup sitting at the small work desk doing his homework. Eyes sliding along the pup's lithe little form, he felt his cock twitch at the sight of the brown leather gripping his tight, toned rear.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, master?" Inuyasha answered, blushing late at catching how easily he'd replied with such an honorary. It was a bit frightening really, how his submission to his sire was so easy to accept. He supposed it was due in part to his inner demon, but his eagerness still scared him a bit.

"Would you like to invite a friend or two over for the weekend?"

"How come, sir?" Inuyasha eyed his sire suspiciously, getting a chuckle from the hanyou and a large hand gently grasping his shoulder.

"You seem so frightened of what I might do? Is there something you expect or want me to do to you in front of your friends?"

"No, sir."

"Well, I offered because you haven't had anyone over in a while, and you've been handling the early stages of your training so well I thought a reward was in order." Inutaisho replied, leaning down to kiss Inuyasha's neck, mindful of  
the fabric choker.

"I guess that would be cool, thank you sir. Who do you think I should invite?"

"How about Miroku and… Haito, the two of you are still dating, right?"

"Yep, that'll be cool, just please don't embarrass or scare away Haito, I really do like him."

"I won't, I promise you. In fact, I might just make it so Haito will be a more permanent fixture in your life."

"What does that mean, sir?"

"Do your math. You have about twenty minutes to finish up or Kouga's gonna be taking a liking to your backside."

"Yes, sir." Inuyasha forced himself to turn back to his homework, realizing that it was already four forty pm. Seeing as he had to be done, prepared, and on Kouga's bed by five, a bit of haste was definitely in order.

Five minutes later, Inuyasha got to the end of the problems on the page he was on in his math book. Checking his assignment book, the confident hanyou reached into the desk and pulled out the tube of lubricant there, the key to his belt's rear strap having been left out for him by Inutaisho.

"Alright, page 521, 1-10. Done. Page 522, all; done. Page 523, evens? What the hell?"

Inuyasha moaned as he saw the third page assigned him. He'd done the ten word problems of the first page, all of the second, and he realized he needed to do all the even numbered problems of a third page. Realizing he should have read his assignment book before settling in to an hour of zombie killing goodness via Left 4 Dead 2, Inuyasha set the lube aside, hoping to push through the last of his homework before Kouga got home.

~~~~~~ 5:15 pm~~~~~~

Finally done, Inuyasha packed his math book into his bag, stood and unlocked the rear strap, and for the first time in almost twelve hours pulled the plug free of his hind. Moaning as the object came free; Inuyasha set it down on the table, grabbed the lube, and squeezed some out into his hand. Smearing his fingers with it, he rubbed them generously on his hole, thrusting his fingers into himself.

Working his hole, he got as much lubricant on and in his entrance as possible, remembering the sheer size of Kouga's dick, and how well he knew how to use it. After a couple of minutes, he closed the lubricant tube, put it away, set his backpack aside, and went into the bathroom. In there, he failed to notice the presence that had silently observed him, now watching him clean the plug and his hand of lubricant, the plug staying on the bathroom counter.

Inuyasha moved onto his assigned position, kneeling on all fours on Kouga's bed. There he felt the cool air from the overhead fan blowing on his slicked, exposed anus. Shuddering lightly, he resisted the urge to finger himself or retrieve the plug, not wanting to admit the feeling of emptiness in his rear now that he was prepared and devoid of any intruder.

~~~~~~5:30 pm~~~~~~

Inutaisho was waiting for the wolf as he walked in the door. As the ookami did, he greeted Kouga, wrapping his arms around his soon to be submitted wolf.

"Hello, master."

Kouga said, the two meeting in a soft kiss.

"Hello yourself, Kouga. I trust your day went alright?"

"It was fine. How was yours?" Kouga asked, following the dog into the massive home's main kitchen.

"Very good. I just thought you should know that Inuyasha was not on your bed in time to comply with your given command. I'll leave any discipline to you, if you choose to give him any."

"Would you prefer that I didn't, sir?"

Kouga questioned, probing the dog for information.

"I don't mind one way or the other. He was only late by a few minutes, and on his first day doing so, but then as a  
submissive he needs to learn that not following orders will result in punishment. So, it's your choice. One thing I do recommend though is that you leave him there for a while. Inuyasha needs to learn that obedience is demanded and expected full time, not just when his master is in his presence."

"Will do, sir. Maybe I'll wait and see how he reacts before deciding on a punishment."

"Sounds good. Now, do whatever you wish. I'll be in the dungeon, working on Sesshomaru. If you have a problem, come alert me. Otherwise, I don't want you or Inuyasha down there."

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy. Oh, you may use any toys from the closet in my den over there. It's the second door in on the right. It has a number pad controlling the lock, you can't miss it. I coded that one 3234."

"Yes, sir, thank you, master."

"You're welcome slave."

Inutaisho chuckled, grabbing the ookami for another kiss before moving to return to the well bound Sesshomaru.

"Master?"

"Yes, Kouga?"

"May I take my underwear off?" Kouga asked, referring to the panties and top still hidden beneath his business attire.

"I suppose you may. How were they by the way?" Inutaisho asked, giving the wolf a lecherous grin.

"Surprisingly good sir. I had to tuck my penis down a bit for comfort, but then the silk just kept brushing it and my nipples all day. It was nice, if not a bit frustrating."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. From now on, I want you to continue wearing some sort of women's underwear to work. All of the panties and tops in the bureau those came from should fit you, feel free to choose from there."

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir." Kouga blushed at the newest command, but knew that he couldn't exactly argue with the dai-youkai, especially not when he considered everything he gained for the humiliation he endured.

"You're welcome, ookami. Now, enjoy yourself, I've a rather tough dog to break."

"Good luck sir."

Inutaisho nodded and left the wolf, heading to the dungeon entrance door. Disappearing down into the subterranean floor of the mansion, Inutaisho left Kouga alone on the main floor of his massive home. Hearing the door close and click shut, Kouga turned towards the kitchen and headed for it. Stopping by the nearest closet, he opened it, finding a bunch of coats inside.

Stripping, he removed and hung up his suit jacket and pants. Then, he folded and left his shirt and tie on the floor of the closet, along with the pink top and panties a few seconds later. Nude, he threw his wallet, phone, pens, and car keys on top of the discarded clothing and shut the door.

Entering the kitchen, he opened the fridge and rooted around, pulling out a beer, a big tub of chili, and searched the cabinets to find a nice looking loaf of bread. Microwaving a big bowl of the chili, the wolf sliced up some bread, opened his beer, and took both into the living room. His dinner heated, the ookami sat down in front of the TV, turning it on to the NFL Network, catching the latest Top 100 episode as he ate.

~~~~~~ 7:30 pm~~~~~~

"Where the hell is he? Am I supposed to wait here till I'm an old man or what?"

Inuyasha was growing annoyed to say the least. It seemed like an eternity that he'd been waiting for his wolf master, standing on all fours, his ass lubed and aching to be filled. Fed up, the agitated hanyou got off of the bed, walking downstairs and into the living room.

What he'd found sent his agitation level through the roof. Kouga was there, naked as the day he was born, feet up and  
spread on the coffee table, a beer in his hand, watching football.

"Hey, Inu-puppy, so good of you to join me, I'm dying for a blowjob."

"What?" Inuyasha almost growled out.

"I said I'm dying to have your cute face between my legs."

"I just sat on that fucking bed for two and a half hours you ass!"

At that, Kouga coolly set his beer down, pulled his feet from the table and stood, stalking over to the hanyou.

"Not exactly, you were a little late getting in position, no?"

"A few minutes, that's all. I didn't realize how much math I had."

"But still, you weren't there. You probably weren't lubed at five either, were you?"

"No, not exactly."

"So, if I'd been home at five, and desperate to have my big wolf dick caressed by your tight little body, I wouldn't have been able to feel your silky channel holding me, would I?"

"I…I guess not."

"So, really, how can you be so mad at me for being late, as you think I am, when you yourself were late?"

"I…well, I mean I was a couple minutes behind."

"And I told you if I wanted to leave you on that bed, you were to stay there until allowed to move. So essentially you've violated two rules on your first day following them, as well as giving me attitude about it and refusing your alpha service. Have you not?"

"I…I'm sorry, sir." Inuyasha blushed, not believing Kouga had just talked him into an apology, and one he actually meant at that.

"Well, I'm glad you realize your mistake. Though, you still need to be disciplined. Mainly, I'm going to punish you for your refusal to service me. Remember, a major part of being a pack beta is servicing your alpha. You're to worship your alpha's manhood; I want you to remember that puppy."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, what to punish you with. Stay here while I select your punishment."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha blushed, gaze cast downward, while Kouga left him, walking towards his father's study. Part of him was still glowering, he had been left up there and now he was gonna be punished for it? Yet, he had to admit, his youkai actually seemed to want the discipline, glad to know that Kouga was going to look after him as a master should. That didn't help the matter of his stomach though, which was starting to knot at the thought of what his punishment would be. He both feared it and wanted it bad, and he was left with an apprehensive longing while Kouga was away.

"Alright boy, clear the coffee table off, then get on it on all fours."

"Yes, sir."

"You ever been caned before boy?"

"No, sir."

"It'll be an eye-opener, I promise."

Kouga joked as the hanyou visibly paled a shade. In his hand, a thin reed cane with a leather grip was ready to stripe  
the half-demon's firm backside. Not wanting to scare the dog with the cane's noise as it moved through the air, the wolf settled for keeping it tucked to his side while the pup got into position on the cleared off table.

"Good boy."

Kouga spoke as the hanyou settled slightly, now on all fours on the table. The young dog's firm, toned butt facing him, Kouga rested the cane against his perfect flesh before drawing it back and flicking his wrist quickly. And as he made contact, Kouga realized that not warming with the wooden discipline tool had been a stupid, serious mistake.

"Fuck! Avalanche!"

Inuyasha almost screamed out his safe word, the sharp contact of the wood causing a shock of pain both across his skin and through the flesh of his ass. Kouga dropped the cane, kneeling behind the pup and gently running a finger along the angry red welt that was rising.

"Puppy, I'm so sorry. That was way fucking harder than I meant to strike you. I'm so, so sorry, please forgive me, Inuyasha."

Kouga circled the little dog and grabbed him, strong arms comforting the young pup, whose breathing quickly slowed to normal.

"I'm alright, I just got shocked to tell you the truth. I didn't expect one swat to hurt that much."

"It wasn't supposed to. I'm sorry puppy. There's the drawback of the cane. It works wonderfully with little effort, but that means it can lay some serious hurt if the user isn't careful. And I made the mistake of not being careful, and gave you a strike I'd only give to a seriously masochistic adult youkai. Please forgive me, Inuyasha. I promise you, that wasn't what I meant when I said caning would be an eye-opener."

Kouga gently kissed the hanyou's neck, hugging him close. Inuyasha nuzzled him back, rubbing under the wolf's chin and kissing at his neck and chest. He wasn't sure why, it just seemed instinctual to do so.

"I forgive you, Kouga. And it really didn't hurt that bad, I mean, it did, but it's going away pretty quick."

"Just wait till you have to sit on it tomorrow."

"Oh, fuck." Inuyasha let slip.

"Watch it, puppy. That talk will get you punished." Kouga joked.

"Fire away, just so long as it's not the cane again."

"Do you seriously want more punishment?" Kouga asked, noting Inuyasha's surprisingly serious tone.

"I…I do. I was all ready for it and this happened. I think I'd feel weird if you didn't finish what you started."

Inuyasha replied truthfully, his youkai unsettled at the prospect of escaping his current master's discipline.

"I won't stop until I'm satisfied, are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, sir, I can handle it."

"Alright, then. Go into your father's study and select a phallus from the supply closet in there, I left it open.  
Bring it back to me here."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha did as he was told, going to the supply closet. Looking inside, he blushed at the array of toys and restraints inside, but quickly found the anal toys, located in two tubs and on a pair of shelves in the closet. Looking over them, Inuyasha found his choices a bit slim. While there were beads, plugs, odd shaped toys, and vibrators aplenty, there were only a few plain phalluses, as Kouga had requested. Most of them were a bit big, so he settled on a purple, six and a half inch long dildo, taking it back to Kouga.

"Is this good sir?"

"Perfect, now get over my knees."

Kouga commanded, sitting on the couch once again, still nude and sporting his impressive erection.

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha started to move to lay across him, noticing the wolf's very hard dick.

"Ugh, sir?"

"Yes, pet?"

"Your penis, sir?"

"You can push it down and lay atop it, puppy."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha was near beet red as he laid across Kouga's lap, the ookami's length pressing against his abdomen. Once he was comfortable, Kouga licked his palm, coating it thoroughly with saliva, and rubbed the mark that had formed across Inuyasha's butt.

"What is that?"

"My saliva should help numb the pain of the welt, and make it go down faster. Now, comfy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now don't move beautiful."

Kouga drew his hand back and brought it down, a rather audible smack ringing out as his big mitt contacted Inuyasha's backside rather firmly. The dog jumped, but settled himself, the surprising sting of the hand making him jump, and making one part of him rather tense…

Another firm contact made him jump again, and as he pulled his hand back Inuyasha couldn't help but squirm, anxiously awaiting the next blow.

"Stay still pup, or this is going to last a very long time."

Inuyasha whimpered as another firm strike hit his left cheek, leaving the slightest tint of pink behind. Kouga delivered another one, noting how Inuyasha was close to controlling his movements, and then stopped, immediately putting the young pup on edge.

"Suck on this." Kouga had grabbed the phallus from the coffee table, and offered it to Inuyasha. The hanyou blushed, but took it and inserted it into his mouth. He ran his tongue along it, sucking on it and getting it coated with his saliva.

Kouga brought his hand down on Inuyasha's left ass cheek a couple more times, getting a light shade down on his perfect little bottom. A couple to the right followed in quick succession, which made Inuyasha jump and squirm again, nearly biting the phallus in his mouth.

"I told you to stay still puppy. For that, give me the dildo back."

"Sorry, sir."

Inuyasha removed the phallus and handed it back to Kouga, blushing. Kouga took it and inserted about two and a half inches or so into Inuyasha's hind.

"Hold that in."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha controlled himself as another controlled, but powerful swat to his hind came down, refusing to move as the sharp sting made itself known on his bottom. As several more came down in slow, controlled succession, he wondered why the phallus was only inserted part of the way.

Embarrassing as it was, he really wanted the phallus in him completely, especially seeing as he couldn't do anything to manipulate his aching cock. Not to mention, holding it for much longer was going to be difficult, thanks to the amount of lube in his hole and the shallow penetration of the purple dick

Kouga picked up the strength of his blows, landing several that left a solid shade of pink across Inuyasha's butt, and then shocked him by directing his next swat not at Inuyasha's ass, but at the phallus it held.

Inuyasha jumped as the phallus was inserted another inch and a half in one blow, as did his dick. Swollen and needy inside its metal prison, Inuyasha's penis called for him, dying to be stroked or touched in any way. His face, and his arousal, did not go unnoticed by Kouga, who jokingly grasped the steel pod locked to Inuyasha's young manhood.

"Did you like that puppy?"

"Hai, sir."

Kouga went back to spanking the dog's bottom, laying a consistent string of blows which quickly turned his bottom pink and soon an almost red shade. He had to say, Inuyasha was certainly manning up to take the blows, barely moving at all between strikes and not really squirming from them.

"You're taking this spanking like a very well trained submissive boy, good job."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. So, tell me, what do you really think of that chastity cage?"

Kouga asked as he pulled the phallus out an inch or so, then spanked Inuyasha's bottom.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I like it. I mean, it's horrible, not being able to touch my dick or even see it, but the feel of being close to being able to cum, and not going over the edge is really different. It's good actually, as frustrating as it can be.

And, I think it's making me like anal more, it's like my body just focuses more on what my ass feels when I can't give any sensation to my cock."

"Just as it should. Your body, and your youkai are recognizing that Inutaisho has taken your ability to manipulate your penis from you, and so your body is focusing on the parts of your body that are sexually useful and still free. Anything you still don't like about it so far?"

Kouga finished his sentence with a swat to the phallus, driving the purple cock nearly two inches further into Inuyasha, leaving about an inch and a half sticking out. He watched Inuyasha's anus relax and contract around the faux penis, the boy's body adjusting to the intruder's sudden movement.

"Oh, that felt good, thank you sir. To answer your question, I think the thing I don't like is not being able to clean myself. Between my general arousal, everything you and father do, and the toys, it seems like I'm leaking precum all day. And it all pools in the pod, or stays in my foreskin or in my penis itself and it does get annoying."

"I know what you mean, that feeling of precum trapped in my channel gets me on occasion too. I'm going to talk to your dad tonight, do you have any big projects to do tomorrow night?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good. In that case, I want you to make sure you have all of your chores and homework done before I get home tomorrow. I'm going to talk to him tonight, and see if I can get your keys for tomorrow night."

"May I ask what for sir?" Inuyasha asked between a couple of soft blows to his now reddened bottom, suddenly caught in a youthful burst of hopeless optimism.

"I want to put you through your first edging."

"What is that, sir?" As Inuyasha finished talking, a sharp swat to his reddened butt actually came close to bringing a tear to his eye.

"Edging is the process of taking someone close to orgasm, then stopping all stimulation before they can cum. It produces the effect of being stimulated, but never reaching orgasm. And, because the person never cums, you can keep up stimulation for hours."

"That sounds horrible sir."

"It will feel good, at first. But yes, after the first couple of denied orgasms you'll be feeling a bit overstimulated. I plan to take you up to the point of orgasm several times, so long as Inutaisho lets me unlock you. If you are able to last the whole time, I promise to wash your cock and your cage."

"Really, sir?" To Inuyasha, that was almost as good as an orgasm, and something he could actually hope to be given.

"Yep, I plan to edge and clean you tomorrow, and then Sunday night, if you've been good all week, I think I'll give you your first milking."

"Milking?"

"It's the process of draining your semen without cumming."

"How do you do that?"

"It's all in massaging your prostate muscle. Most of your cum actually sits in the tubing above your balls and is  
manipulated by your prostate muscle. Massaging it and making it work can cause your body to ejaculate, releasing your semen in a slow stream while not actually stimulating your dick to the point of experiencing an orgasm. It helps to reduce your arousal, and in humans it reduces the risk of prostate cancer for those in enforced chastity."

"Sounds odd. Now, please don't punish me further sir, but is there any chance of me getting to cum soon?"

"It is an odd feeling, but it does work. And as for getting to cum, I'll have to talk to your dad. Personally, I'd like to see you on an alternating two-week schedule. One week I'll milk you, the next I'll let you cum, the week after that a milking and so on. I figure there, you'll get at least a milking once a week, and it'll be a full two weeks at least between orgasms.

I figure that will be bearable for you. A week isn't too long to go, though I know you're hormonal and we do stimulate you a lot. But, the milking helps and I think you'll find the weekly confinement pretty doable. Of course, that all hinges on you behaving. Misbehave during the week and you'll be passing up whatever reward you were in for, be it a milking or an orgasm, depending on the week."

"Wow, that sounds…Oww!"

Inuyasha jumped as Kouga spanked him again after having let up while he was talking. That one made brought a tear to the hanyou's eye, his bottom ultra-sensitive from the previous blows. Kouga brought several more contacts to his butt, working the hanyou's hind over. Several straight minutes of spanking following, and ended with a teary-eyed hanyou with a bright red bottom, and an iron hard erection poking his abdomen.

Kouga moved to smack Inuyasha's thighs. Inuyasha whined lightly as his upper thighs were worked to a heavy pink shade, then Kouga finished off his bottom. Two final blows to Inuyasha's bright red ass, made the hanyou jump, and a final shot to the phallus sent it all the way home. Inuyasha lay there, tears in his eyes, his butt in pain, and his dick rock hard in its cage.

"There we go, that's a good boy. You took that punishment so well, Inuyasha, especially for such an inexperienced beta. You should be proud of that."

"Thank you sir."

Inuyasha sniffled out. Kouga responded by gently lifting the boy, sitting him gingerly on his lap, his dick resting against Inu's pod. Licking the young boy's tears away, Kouga leaned in for a tender, passionate kiss, his tongue gently entering Inuyasha's mouth and sweeping the boy's tongue, savoring his sweet flavor.

"Would you like something to eat puppy?"

"That would be great, sir."

"Here, you just lay down and I'll get it for you, pup."

"Actually, I can get it sir."

Inuyasha blushed at what he was about to do but did it. Slipping from Kouga's grasp, he got off of him and got on his knees in front of him. Taking hold of Kouga's thick cock, he licked the uncut tip of it, working it into his mouth.

"Oh, puppy."

Kouga moaned lightly as the hanyou slowly worked his organ into his mouth, taking each inch in as he worked down Kouga's pole to the base. Inuyasha eventually did reach the root of Kouga's thick cock, and was rewarded with Kouga's furry dark pubic hair rubbing his face.

"Oh, boy, suck my balls for a while."

Inuyasha blushed, and barely resisted grabbing his covered crotch, but he pulled his mouth from Kouga's big cock and moved to his heavy, low hanging balls. Taking one fur covered orb, he started to gently suck on it, letting his tongue roam over the soft skin.

Several minutes later, Kouga felt his left nut being released and his right one inhaled by the puppy kneeling before him. The boy's ministrations were quickly driving him towards his completion, the tender treatment of his sacs setting him on edge.

"Oh that's so good, go back to my dick, puppy."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha returned to Kouga's dick and started sucking once again. Focusing on his tip, Inuyasha bobbed up and down, humming along the part of Kouga's shaft that fit comfortably in his mouth. Gripping the root of Kouga's dick, he gave it quick, short strokes while he blew the wolf, and his efforts paid off.

Kouga grabbed Inuyasha's head and pushed him down as he came, shooting his load deep into his mouth. Inuyasha carefully swallowed on it, so he didn't choke, and continued sucking until he'd milked Kouga's cock dry, for the moment.

"That was excellent puppy, you're such a talented, eager little boy."

"Thanks, sir." Inuyasha blushed, his dick absolutely rigid at Kouga's words. It was starting to frighten him how almost anything he or Inutaisho said or did could get him sporting a semi erection. Even more so was that he was already being driven towards servicing them when praised over his own denied erection.

"Now, you just lay down here, I'll go fix you something to eat."

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it, pup."

Kouga disappeared for a few minutes and returned with a big bowl of chili for Inuyasha, along with bread and a couple of fresh beers.

"Here you go, sweetness."

"Thanks."

Inuyasha was slightly surprised by the beer. While Inutaisho let him try almost everything he drank, he was never really just offered a full drink, at least not yet.

"Go ahead, you earned yourself one. Just consider it a little treat for having taken your lesson so well."

"Thank you, sir."

Kouga grinned as Inuyasha started eating. Once he had eaten, Inuyasha sat up with Kouga and watched TV for a while, before Kouga gently lifted him and moved him to his right side, setting him on all fours.

"Put your bottom up, head down."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha did as he was told, his still filled anus facing Kouga. Returning to his program, Kouga took hold of the phallus and starting moving it back and forth in Inuyasha's ass. Inuyasha moaned as the purple phallus was manipulated in his hind. It made his cock impossibly hard in its confinement, and he could feel the precum pooling in the tip of  
his cock and in the pod.

"Oh, Master Kouga sir." Inuyasha keened as he rocked back and forth on the purple cock inside him.

"You're such a sensitive little puppy, I love it. I think I might make this a routine for us, a little toy time every day."

"Oh, yes please sir."

Inuyasha definitely liked the sound of that. It sucked not coming, but it kept his cock hard and his body wanting. And the feel of Kouga playing with a toy in his bottom was definitely something his body wanted, badly.

And to a degree, the anal play was starting to become like an orgasm all its own. Not the full punch of a real one, but a low buzz that lasted longer, something he was really taking a liking to. Truly, the only downside was that while a normal orgasm left him satisfied the pseudo orgasms Kouga was giving him left him as horny as he was when they started, if not hornier.

Of course, that just left him wanting more anal, to keep the sensation of his pseudo orgasm and to keep his arousal somewhat contained, but then his eagerness seemed to pay off with good treatment by Kouga and Inutaisho, so the vicious cycle had a silver lining at least.

"I love playing with your beautiful little body, my little puppy. You're such a sweet young beta, Inuyasha."

"Oh, Kouga, sir."

Inuyasha panted, whining slightly at Kouga's sweet words in his hopelessly aroused state. Kouga continued to thrust the dildo in and out, working his pup into a frenzy before finally stopping, pushing the dildo in and strapping the chastity belt's rear strap back in place.

"Sir?"

"Yes, puppy."

"You're not locking that are you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"The dildo, what if it goes up in me?"

"Your anus should hold it just fine, and even if it slips in it shouldn't move up your channel at all. But, if you would like, I'll swap it for a proper plug."

"Please, sir."

"Alright, but, once I put the plug in, it's going to stay until tomorrow night. Are you alright with that?"

"You mean, it won't come out at all until tomorrow night?"

"Nope, I'll strap it in for your sleep, and it'll stay there all night, all morning, and through your day at school.  
Think you can handle it?"

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha blushed as Kouga kissed him and lifted him up, carrying him up to his room. Undoing the rear strap, Kouga pulled he phallus free and retrieved the butt plug Inuyasha had set aside earlier. Rubbing it against Inuyasha's lubed rear, he got it slick enough and slid it into Inuyasha's relaxed rear.

"Oh, sir."

"Good boy."

Kouga slid it home, and pulled the strap tight once again. Locking it tight, he patted Inuyasha's bottom before putting the boy in his cage, which too was locked with a padlock. Inuyasha's dick went ramrod straight once again, crushing the outer edge of the chastity pod with his erection. He was in a cage, an almost literal puppy locked up by his wolf master. And damn was it arousing.

"You know what, I don't feel like leaving you here. I want you sleeping with me puppy."

Kouga picked the hanyou's cage up gently, as if it was no heavier than a paperweight. Carrying him a room over, Kouga set the cage down at the foot of his bed, the hanyou still inside. Crawling into bed himself, he left the young pup to adjust to his new sleeping arrangements.

"Good night boy."

"Yes, master."

Inuyasha was ready to pant from the sexual frustration. Being caged was bad enough, but caged at the foot of Kouga's bed? It was just too sexy, too much for him to handle. He wished for anything to treat his arousal, anything to satisfy his rampant, unfulfilled sexual desire.

As he sat he wondered about what the edging would feel like. It made a streak of nervousness run through him, settling in his stomach. He knew it would probably be horrible, but he was still curious enough to want to try it once. That and the milking, that would probably be interesting. As he rested he wondered if it really felt like actually being milked, if it was something like what cows felt.

As he pondered that, Inuyasha realized something that Kouga had said earlier.

"Kouga, sir?"

"Yes, puppy?"

"Sorry to wake you sir, but you said you were going to talk to my dad tonight about the edging thing."

"It's alright, I was awake. And yes, I do plan on talking to him, I just have to wait for him to finish with Sesshomaru for the night."

"Oh. But how will you know when he's done, sir?"

"I'm sure he'll come to us, especially since you aren't in your room."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Goodnight, pup."

"Goodnight, sir."

Inuyasha settled back into his thoughts and soon actually fell into a slumber. While the hanyou dreamed of being a milk cow, Kouga relaxed and waited for his master to be. Soon enough, the bedroom door swung open and a six foot five inu stood in the doorway.

"Kouga?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, Inuyasha is with you. Come here, we need to talk." Inutaisho heard his son's breathing and smelled him, glad to see his pup was where he should be, or close enough.

"Yes, sir."

Kouga quietly got out of bed and followed the dog downstairs. The dog lead him into the living room and sat him down. On the coffee table was an empty beer bottle, which Inutaisho picked up.

"What is this?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, what is this? You're letting my son drink?"

"I let him have one, I accidentally gave him a harsh strike with the cane and I thought he earned it."

"Oh, so know you're letting my boy drink and you're hurting him. What the hell is wrong with you, wolf?"

Kouga visibly recoiled into the couch, suddenly fearful of being either attacked or thrown out by the dog. Stern eyes glared into him before a smile suddenly broke out on Inutaisho's face. Kouga sighed and rubbed his eyes as the dog started cracking up with laughter.

"Damn I got you good boy. You really were scared weren't you?"

"Yes, I was."

"What for?"

"Either that you were gonna kick the shit out of me, or worse, toss me out."

"Aww, I wouldn't do that to my wolf. I don't mind that you gave him one, he's a responsible young man. Had some trouble with the cane though?"

"Yeah, I didn't warm up because I didn't want to frighten him with the noise, but I wound up swatting him too roughly."

"Did he use his safe word?"

"Yeah, right away."

"Good, I'm assuming you honored it."

"Of course. I used my saliva to numb it and then spanked him by hand."

"He was alright with that?" Inutaisho asked, genuinely surprised by that. He would have guessed Inuyasha to have thrown a fit at being punished a second time, but then the boy was showing a serious submissive streak.

"Yeah, he actually asked for it. I joked afterwards that I'd spank him for his mouth, and he commented that he was ready for it. When I asked him he said he'd 'feel weird' if I didn't finish what I'd started. It's gonna be interesting to see how he develops, I sense a serious sub in him."

"Agreed. You want another beer?"

"Sure, thank you, sir."

Kouga grinned and got up, going into the kitchen for Inutaisho and getting them both a drink. Walking out, he handed the dog a bottle of the delightful winter brew Inutaisho had stocked in the fridge.

"No pilsner glass boy, I should spank you."

"Please do, sir. May I get you a glass?"

"Yes, you may. And get yourself one damn it. I need to keep my home somewhat classy."

"Yes, sir."

Kouga went into the kitchen, found two pilsners, and poured the beers out, letting them breathe. Returning to Inutaisho, he handed him his drink and they sat down, Inutaisho putting the TV on.

"Anything you need to talk about, Kouga?"

"Actually, there is sir. I wanted to talk about Inu's chastity."

"Sure, what about it?"

"Well, first, would it be alright if I try a little edge play with Inuyasha tomorrow night?"

"I suppose you may. Though, if you mess up and let him cum, there will be hell to pay, understood?"

"Yes, sir. It's actually my specialty sir, I won't let him cum, I promise."

"You're such a little tease, wolf." Inutaisho grinned and leaned in to kiss the ookami. "Now what was your second question?"

"Oh, yes. I wanted to ask you what you thought of a schedule for Inuyasha's orgasms. I was thinking of an alternating, weekly milking or orgasm for him. Perhaps this Sunday, I could milk him, then next let him cum for the first time since the belt went on, provided he's good."

"I like that, we'll try it. The only point of concern is the milking; at least in my experience, in younger males it can sometimes leave them hornier than normal after a little while. Two weeks might be a trial for him if the milking exacerbates his arousal, but then it might do just the opposite.

Then again, he's a strong pup; two weeks might not be that hard for him to endure at all. One thing though, for his orgasms you are to be stricter when it comes to disobedience, and I want you to make him work for the orgasms, don't just give them to him. He's earning the chance to cum, not the right to."

"Yes, sir, anything you wish me to do to him or have him do when he's eligible to cum?"

"If I have a specific want I will let you know, but in general anything you wish. Use tease and denial and edging before letting him reach his peak, put him in predicament bondage to cum, chain him down very thoroughly, make him cum by doing humiliating or embarrassing things, you know."

"Yes, sir. What about giving him too many orgasms? I found in my clients it served to really throw them off well."

"Perhaps, but you will consult me that day before attempting anything of the sort. I think I would rather keep Inuyasha fixated on each single orgasm he has to work for."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything I may do for you sir?"

"You can get to sucking my cock already, which I can see you've been glancing at like a starving man for the last five minutes."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Kouga moved to his knees, and took his place between Inutaisho's legs. Mimicking Inuyasha on him earlier, he took hold of Inutaisho's hard cock with his mouth, getting his mouth wet to coat the inu's cock.

"Good boy. Focus on my balls for a little bit."

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

Hahaha, that's how you end a chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

Hey you guys, here's chapter 28. I finally found out the offending multi-chapter in this story, it was actually three chapters bound together, and it wound up with me putting several chapters in the wrong order on here. But, I finally went through the story, going chapter for chapter with my AFF account, and got everything straightened out so that they're now the same and now this one is in order and keeping up with my AFF chapter count. Basically, from 23 to 28 has been straightened out, or stretched out into the seperate chapters they were written as. So, sorry about the confusion, and all the "new" chapters.

FoxieFirefly- I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review!

DarkAngel From Hell13- Thank you for the gracious compliments, that really means a lot to me. And thank you for the review!

Kasia-chan- Because you wouldn't want to forget your daily bit of inu on inu on inu sexiness! Thanks for the review!

Thank you all, please read and review!

~~~Page Break~~~

Sesshomaru squirmed in his cuffs, hearing the light rustle of chain as he hung stationary in his father's bondage.

Moaning lightly as the phallus attacked his hind once again; he tried to lift himself slightly but was only able to grab a few inches up the chain, not near enough to escape the big intruder.  
Settling for being a helpless prisoner to the machine that was so thoroughly molesting him, he began to let his mind wander. Anything to take his mind from the slow, mechanical, methodical torture of the fucking machine which so mindlessly yet determinedly fucked him, driving precum through his cock and into the confines of his belt.

Thinking back, he realized that this was one of Inutaisho's favorite activities when he was younger. Not the fucking machine, but the agonizing yet fulfilling slow fuck he used to give him. Sesshomaru remembered the kind of aftershocks he had gotten for some time after his initial heat.

Some days, out of the blue, he would awake to a burning between his legs, both a pool of intense heat in his groin and cock and a fire in his rear, begging to be fucked. And Inutaisho obliged him, giving him this slow, sensuous fuck for what seemed like hours.

Gently, carefully sliding that monster in and out of his channel, Sesshomaru had cried and moaned beneath his sire as the dog cured him of his heat. And it had been in those torturously sweet moments that their relationship had evolved into the way it was now.

Alpha, submitted to alpha. Son beneath father. Inutaisho had almost unintentionally broken his young son the first time, and their relationship had benefitted from it. For years, Sesshomaru had reveled in being chained down by his sire, submitted to the older dog in all ways. Even as his alpha youkai developed and matured, he'd wanted nothing more than his sire's dominance, the ultimate sign of his father's respect of him being expressed by Inutaisho taking him as his sub, showing that he was strong enough to endure the full force of his father's dominance.

Eventually, his youkai had matured to the point of wanting to branch out temporarily. And, Inutaisho had consented, letting him strike out on his own, letting him go to make a path for himself. And he had, he'd turned himself into a millionaire in his own right. Along with Kouga and the rest of his business.

But, Sesshomaru wondered if he'd ever been truly free of Inutaisho's grasp. Ever in his shadow, he had been the one to suggest to his father that he wear the chastity cage. But, had it really been his idea, or had he just been so captured by his sire that he had volunteered without even being asked to lock himself up.

He almost felt that he could break now, that he could be beneath his daddy once again. But, no, he was an alpha, and he would give Inutaisho the fight he deserved. He wouldn't give until he shattered, until he knew that he would never, ever be free of Inutaisho's grasp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inutaisho~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inutaisho snuck down into the dungeon, silently stalking over to Sesshomaru and sitting quietly in the chair he'd left beside his boy. Sitting there, watching the phallus being driven in and out of his oldest boy's hole, he couldn't help but adore his sweet puppy.

How he longed for their relationship, the one they had had. Theirs had been different. Sesshomaru had never truly given up his alpha nature; quite honestly Inutaisho didn't think it was really possible. The boy had submitted of course, oh yes he had submitted. But he was, and always would be, an alpha. He was a dominant and none other than his true alpha, Inutaisho, could command submission of him.

When his pup had been in late adolescence, a single gesture would have those pretty lips wrapped around his cock. No matter where they were. In the car, in a public park, at a restaurant, in front of their family, he would find his knees anywhere, and his cock would be hard as hell no matter the situation.

Of course, there had been plenty of discipline to accompany that. Sesshomaru, despite his professional and stoic appearance, had been more than a little rebellious as a youth. Not a troublemaker, but they'd butted heads plenty of times. Suffice to say that Sesshomaru had become quite used to being bound tight to whatever was in reach and in introduced to a strap, or a flogger, or a cane, or Inutaisho's bare hand.

In truth, it became a symbol of their odd and beautiful relationship. Inutaisho tying Sesshomaru up and punishing him for disobedience, and then making love to his dog, taking and claiming his submission, demanding his obedience with his cock. Even in his years he didn't really have a name for it, master and slave didn't really fit, for as much a slave as Sesshomaru was to Inutaisho, he was also an equal to his sire. Sadomasochistic didn't truly fit either as Sesshomaru always fought his punishments as much as they made him harden, but Inutaisho knew it was nothing less than absolute love.

"Sesshomaru puppy, are you enjoying that cock inside you?"

Inutaisho stood and stepped over to the dog, claiming him with his lips, licking around the ball gag in Sesshomaru's mouth. Leaning down he bit a nipple playfully, licking and sucking on the sensitive nub.

"Let's get this out of you."

Inutaisho unlocked the gag and pulled it free, setting it aside for later. Kissing Sesshomaru, he ran his tongue across the other man's lips before plunging inside to claim his son's mouth. Sesshomaru actually put up no fight, letting his father plunder his mouth with his thick, wide tongue.

"So, do you like the phallus Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, master."

"Why?"

"Because, it reminds me of the way you used to take me slowly when I was younger."

"I was just thinking about that. I loved holding you close and claiming you with my dick. Remember that cock ring I  
used to put on you when I did?"

"Oh, that accursed thing."

Inutaisho laughed, pulling his boy in for another kiss

"That little band kept you hard for what seemed like an eternity. I still love the sounds you would make, those soft little mewls that would come from you while you laid there."

"You're making my belt rather uncomfortable master." Sesshomaru joked as he hung there blind, the machine still fucking him while his sire talked.

"Excellent. You know something my boy, I think I'm going to reward you by letting you choose our next activity. Would you like to stay on the machine for another three hours, or would you like to work on the poles?"

Sesshomaru took a moment to consider that one. The massive stretch of the poles wasn't all that appealing, but neither was the machine's slow fuck, and the trip down erotic memory lane that came with it.

"I would like to work on the poles, master."

"Excellent choice pup."

Inutaisho stood and admired Sesshomaru's predicament for a moment, watching the big dildo sliding in and out of his son's bottom. It was beautiful, the fake cock slowly, consistently sliding in and out, sending well controlled, barely visible shudders through Sesshomaru's body.

"You look so beautiful being fucked by that machine boy."

"Thank you, master."

Inutaisho watched him for a short while longer before turning the machine off. Sesshomaru held back a sigh of relief as the phallus stopped its movement inside him, hoping he could get his dick to calm itself inside its tube. As it was, every millimeter of the form fitted pipe was filled with his aching prick, which had almost no room to grow when locked in the belt. Fuck Totosai.

Moving to the tethers for the cuffs, Inutaisho pulled the leg cuffs up enough so that Sesshomaru could hang free from his legs, than unlocked the wrist cuffs, gently leaving the dog suspended by his legs.

Inutaisho broke the fucking machine down and cleaned the phallus off, then grabbed a nice length of rope and moved back to Sesshomaru. Folding Sesshomaru's arms behind his back, he wrapped them with the rope, than ran cords under his arms to the front of the male's chest.

From there, they went over his shoulders, back to his arms, were the rope was tied around them and then around his upper arms, pinning his arms to his torso. Tying it all off, he left Sesshomaru's arms tightly bound, folded behind his back in a classic Shibari position.

That done, Inutaisho hefted Sesshomaru and unlocked the ankle cuffs. As the soft leather shackles came free, Sesshomaru was stood back upright with his arms tied off behind him. Still blindfolded, the dog demon was led to the wooden poles that he had been molesting himself upon earlier. Grabbing the nearest bottle of lube, Inutaisho uncapped it and smeared out a nice helping on each of the wooden phalluses.

"With the way you're progressing on these, that final phallus will have gained an inch of girth in dried lube alone." Inutaisho prodded the dog as he removed his blindfold, allowing him to at least see the intruders he was to ride.

"Well, perhaps if my master was more…substantial, these big phalluses would not be so unfamiliar."

Sesshomaru quipped back, and to which Inutaisho cracked his light whip against Sesshomaru's butt. He controlled it of course, using none of his poison, merely a light brushing to leave a thin welt behind.

"Touché, pet."

Inutaisho put a firm grip on Sesshomaru's shoulder and guided the bound inu onto the first of the twelve. Sesshomaru slid down onto it with almost shameful ease, and obediently he started riding it. Rising up and down on the wood, Sesshomaru felt it hit his prostate with force and he bit back a moan. The sensitive little muscle had been so overly stimulated in the past few days that the pleasure was becoming torturous.

And really, that was their relationship; pleasure intermingled with a hint of pain. His father punishing and dominating him so that they could make up between the sheets moments later. And he would have it no other way.

~~~~~~Half an hour later~~~~~~

Sesshomaru grunted with effort as he rose from the seventh of twelve wooden beams stationed to the bench he hovered over. The eighth, itself lubed and awaiting him, seemed almost to taunt him with its girth and its length. The domed top, while lubricated, would be no easy task for the dog demon, whose anus seemed to want to shrink away from the big pole it was faced with accommodating.

But, the inu didn't back down, instead facing it head on, moving from the seventh pole, quickly to come down on the eighth. His anus spread the lubricant out, and he slowly opened to take the entire girth of the big pole. This time, having had practice with them, and having each pole lubed, he was able to conquer the bigger phallus and moved all of the way down, claiming the eighth pole with his ass.

"Such a good boy you are. I love the way your tight little ass swallows those big poles, puppy."

"You are such a good teacher, master."

Sesshomaru quipped as he held back a grunt, rising and falling on the big intruder. As he did, he tried to move around,  
trying to stretch his hole even more on the big intruder. Meanwhile, Inutaisho stood over him, watching his pup impaling himself with immense joy.

"I didn't teach you much in this aspect little pet, you were always so ready to be seated on me from the first time I took you. Now that was some of my favorite sex ever. Having you climb atop me while I was watching TV or playing a game and sit down on my dick, it was so very nice. I didn't even need to fuck you, merely having you sit on my lap, my cock hilted in you, while you rested against my chest. It just makes me so eager to have you trained once again, puppy."

"Yes, father."

Sesshomaru continued to rise and fall upon the phallus as his father spoke. He wouldn't show it, but his sire's words did pull at his heart strings rather strongly. He too enjoyed those times immensely, the feeling of love and closeness between them as he used to lay his head against his father's shoulder, his father's rock hard dick inside him, beyond compare.

"I do hope you always keep that in mind puppy. No matter what I put you through, I do so because I adore you so much my sweet little boy."

With that, Inutaisho leaned in and kissed Sesshomaru, who stopped his self-molestation to return his sire's kiss.

~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~

Ass seated upon the ninth of twelve phalluses, Sesshomaru grunted at the stretch in his ass. It hurt, the pole having torn him just slightly, nothing remotely serious but still uncomfortable all the same. Inutaisho was still watching him, from around the dungeon as he did work on it, re-organizing and cleaning some of the items that he hadn't made use of in a while.

There were quite a few items Sesshomaru recognized, most with less than eager enthusiasm. The heavy ball-weights, his father's favorite set of nipple clips, his natural frayed hemp rope, some of his more intimidating floggers, and of course the Humbler. That was the absolute worst, in Sesshomaru's 'humble' opinion. Two pieces of wood on a hinge with a corresponding semi-circle in the middle of each. The two pieces hinged together around the wearer's balls, and were secured with a padlock. The completed circle held the balls in place when the wearer was on all fours, and any attempt to stand pulled on the testicles tremendously.

"See something you like boy, or are you having difficulty with that one?" Inutaisho asked from across the room, noting that his son had stopped rising and falling on the impaling object he was molesting himself with.

"I saw something, though I couldn't say that I like it, master." Sesshomaru responded as he restarted his ministrations on the pole.

"Always a good word from you, my boy. How would you like to be kept tonight, a suspension harness, a Shibari hang, or a cage?"

"…A cage, master."

"Fair enough. Keep going until you feel you are properly adjusted to that pole. When you're done, come over here."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru kept going for what seemed an eternity, but what he guessed was roughly twenty minutes to half an hour. When he was confident about his level of preparedness, and too tired of humping to continue doing so of his own accord, he rose off of the phallus and hobbled over to his sire.

"All done boy?"

"Yes, master."

"Alright, over here you go. Do you need to relieve your bladder?"

"It would be much appreciated, master." Sesshomaru responded, his need to urinate slowly growing with his time upon those poles.

"Crouch over that drain. You may relieve yourself now."

"Thank you, master."

Embarrassingly, the dog did as told, crouching over the drain in the concrete floor of the dungeon. Relaxing his muscles, he felt the stream of urine run through him, into the catheter of the belt, and heard it exit through the drain hole in the bottom of the belt. Running free, it poured right into the drain. Soon enough, his draining was complete and he sighed as his piss was over.

"You really were ready to go. Now, let's get you in your cage."

Inutaisho stood the still tied dog and led him over to the cage he'd picked. It was a medium size cage, enough for Sesshomaru to shift position in, and roll over in, but not enough to stand or sit up in. Helping him inside, Inutaisho got his pup; arms still tied in the Shibari position, into the cage and locked the door.

"Now, here's your food."

Inutaisho produced a metal dog bowl, filled with a big portion of fillet, asparagus, and rice in gravy that he'd heated up for him earlier. Uncovering the bowl, he slid it through a small slot in the cage door, just big enough for dog bowls to fit through.

"Your water is in that feeder bottle. It's just like a hamster, or rabbit one, just suck or lick on it to get water."  
Inutaisho had to grin at that. The big, two gallon jug had a metal tube that bent inward into the cage. The last six inches however, were housed inside a dildo, the tip of which had the tip of the water tube as the faux urethra.

Of course, his 'flavoring' the water only made it better. A mixture of a few loads of his own cum, which he'd mixed in, and a nice pinch of salt, just for flavor, gave it a nice salty, vaguely protein taste for Sesshomaru to enjoy.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Not at all, this is good practice for you. Now, I have some important business to attend to tomorrow, so I won't be back until later. I'll bring you food before I leave, and you have plenty of water. Don't go anywhere."

Inutaisho chuckled as he got up from his crouched position, leaving his alpha boy in the cage. He had the urge to stay, to watch Sesshomaru's reaction when it dawned on him that the tasty meal waiting before him would have to be eaten like a dog would, the boy's hands bound behind him. But, in the long run it was better to leave the boy alone with that, to let him come to terms with it on his own.

And, there was a wolf that needed to have his face put between Inutaisho's thighs for a while.

~~~~~~ Later~~~~~~

"Good boy, Kouga, you know how to suck like a proper beta. I'll have fun breaking you, little wolf. Tell me, if I gave you the choice, how would you have me mark you?"

"How do you mean, sir?" Kouga pulled off of Inutaisho's dick to ask, hand still wrapped around the root of it while the other played with the dog's big balls.

"I mean, if I gave you the choice of something to mark you as mine with, something permanent or semi-permanent, what would you pick? A tattoo, a brand, a collar, a chain, a chastity cage, what would it be?"

Kouga had to shudder at the thought of a brand, though shamefully he almost wondered what it would be like to have such a permanent mark. Tattoos would wear out on a youkai after a few months with no touch up, but the brand would last years. That said though, the thought of getting one still made his dick soft real quick.

"Well, one of my pack mates when I was younger developed a relationship with a human master. And, to put a claim on him, the human put a ball weight on my friend, one that was two half pieces and secured together with two Allen bolts.

To make it permanent, he coated the threads with epoxy, screwed them in, and then filled the bolt heads and the screw holes in with epoxy."

"Nice, how long did that relationship last?"

"Well, they parted ways after about a year and a half, but the weight is still there, swinging from his nuts twenty-four seven."

"I like that, would it appeal to you to have something like that done to you?"

"I…I think it would. I think it would be pretty neat to have that weight down there, always reminding me of the master who put it there, and who made it stay there.

"We'll have to look into that once I break you. For now, there are a number of them in the supply closet over there. Find one that fits you well, and is solidly weighted, and put it on. You will wear it to work under your clothes, and when I want to see you with your nuts firmly captured."

Inutaisho spoke as Kouga went back to his assignment, sucking on the dog's thick cock. It didn't take long to build him to orgasm, his hand job while they talked bringing him close. As the inu came, he grabbed Kouga's head and exploded in the back of his mouth, making the ookami swallow his entire load.

"Good, boy. Oh, and tomorrow, I need you to take off early from work to pick up Inuyasha. I have a business meeting to attend and I probably won't be able to make it in time."

"Will do, sir. May I ask what business you're attending to?"

"The start of your, and Inuyasha's, and Sesshomaru's worst nightmare."

Kouga's brow furrowed as he looked up at the dog.

"It's a merger between this small, high quality sex shop I've dealt with, and a top-notch manufacturing company along with a phenomenal development lab I own. Quite frankly, this new little conglomeration is going to be specializing in high tech, cutting edge sex toys, bondage equipment, and punishment devices and you three will be among the first to sample the new products as they come out of development."

"Joy."

"Indeed. Now, I need to get to bed for tomorrow. Have a good night, I'll see you both in the morning."

"You're not sleeping with us?"

"Not tonight. If I do, I'll keep thinking of Inuyasha in a cage at the foot of my bed, wind up taking him in the middle of the night, and I'll get a couple hours of sleep max. Tonight I'm gonna sleep alone. Talk to you in the morning,  
boy."

"Yes, sir."

Kouga watched the dog get up and walk upstairs, leaving him on his knees in front of the couch. His erection confined in the yellow panties, he got up and moved to the stairs, heading for bed while trying to decide between taking Inuyasha and waiting till the morning. As he approached the door, he made up his mind and stepped in, surveying the dark room as he closed the door.

"Inuyasha?"


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys, here's chapter 29 of Coming of Age, I hope you all like it!

Chereche- Yes, Sess is awesome. And as for the twelth pole, figure about eighteen inches in length, probably four inches across. Very, very big, but then it is Sesshomaru, he doesn't understand failure. Thanks for the review!

Kate 101- Thanks for the review!

FoxieFirefly- You're damn right I do, thanks for the review!

Brynn Dragt- Careful, that much concentrated yaoi might cause an overload of inu on inu on inu on ookami goodness. Which can cause carpal tunnel... Oh yes, I went there. Thanks for the review!

Thanks for reading, and please review!

~~~Page Break~~~

"Oh, yes daddy fuck me! Harder!"

Sesshomaru bucked back against his sire, the older male's cock buried in his ass. It felt so good, every touch, every thrust struck his prostate hard, driving him closer and closer. He'd already have gone over the edge, if it hadn't been for the tight little cock ring Inutaisho had fitted to his painfully hard dick.

"Who's my little slut?"

"I am, daddy, I'm your little slut."

"Who owns you, boy?"

"You do, master."

"You're god damn right I own you. And I always will, Sesshomaru, you will always be my submissive, my puppy, my slut, and my slave. And you will always be my son."

"Father."

Sesshomaru felt his orgasm running towards the breaking point and suddenly all was white…

Sesshomaru awoke panting, in a hard sweat. His cock straining against the confines of its small cage, precum sliding from the tip of the urethral sound and dripping down his legs slowly. A dream, it had all been a dream. Fighting down a blush, the dog tried to get his bearings.

He was, he was still in the cage, where he'd been put earlier by Inutaisho. And he was still in his belt, not the ring he'd been fitted with in his dream. And kami was he hard. While not physically engorged to full hardness, his cock was trying viciously to break free of the tube it was stuck in by Inutaisho.

It had been so real, the feelings so authentic, it was hard to believe it was only a dream. It seemed more a premonition of some type, a vision of things soon to come. And really, it was. While the exact scenario might not be repeated word for word, it was inevitable that he would be beneath his sire in such a way soon.

Licking his lips, he felt them somewhat dry and so, reluctantly, shifted his bound torso in the cage. Lifting his head to the fake phallus, he put his lips around the tip of it and started gently suckle. The semi-salty liquid made its way into his mouth, and he drank it down. It really wasn't all that bad, once he got used to it. At least the semen belonged to his sire, as far as Sesshomaru could tell.

Thirst abated, the dog looked back to the bowl of steak and rice in front of him. It looked excellent, cold but excellent. He'd snuck a couple of pieces of the steak off the top, but the rest was buried in the rice and asparagus. And Sesshomaru was not about to dive face first into the mixture, no matter how good a cook his sire was.

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Kouga's baby blue eyes gently opened to the sound of his alarm clock, which was emitting a soft chime that was casually growing louder. Shutting it off, he sat up and stretched, feeling his cock bulging in the snug panties. Adjusting his morning wood, the ookami slid out of bed and straightened the underwear he had been ordered to wear.

"Good morning Inuyasha."

The little hanyou slowly stirred in his cage as the wolf youkai unlocked the door to his cage. Waking up, he saw the door to his padded cage open and crawled out. The wolf surprised the dog by slipping one arm behind his butt, the other under his stomach, and lifting the hanyou into his arms.

"Did you sleep well puppy?"

"Yes, sir." A still semi-sleeping Inuyasha answered the wolf.

"Would you like to grab a shower with me?"

"Yes, sir." The hanyou answered with noticeably higher enthusiasm.

Kouga grinned and walked the boy into the bathroom and set him down on the toilet. Turning the water on, he let it get hot while he stripped naked. Turning his attention to Inuyasha, he unlocked the chastity belt, unstrapping the belt to work it off of the still locked cage.

With Inuyasha just in the stiff fabric choker and the steel chastity pod, Kouga led the boy into the large shower stall with him. Adjusting the water to perfection, the wolf grabbed the shampoo as he put his head under the water.

"Wash my hair boy."

Kouga handed Inuyasha the bottle as he sat down after wetting his body. Inuyasha blushed as he opened the bottle, pouring out a handful of the clear liquid. Setting the bottle aside, Inuyasha applied it to the wolf's hair and began to rub it into the dark locks.

'Oh, come on, how does this make me hard?'

Inuyasha pondered as he massaged Kouga's scalp, working the youkai-friendly shampoo into the wolf's silky tresses. When he was done, grabbed the shower head, a detachable unit, and pulled it down to rinse Kouga's hair. Rinsing it clean, he grabbed the conditioner and repeated his actions with it.

"Ah, that feels phenomenal little puppy. You certainly know how to make my morning."

Kouga praised as Inuyasha worked the ookami's hair. Blushing at the comment, Inuyasha murmured out a thanks and continued to massage Kouga's scalp. Leaving the conditioner to soak in, Inuyasha grabbed the body wash and a towel.

"Do you want me to…to wash you off too, sir?"

"I would puppy."

Kouga stood up at that and let Inuyasha wash him. Standing together in the warm shower, Inuyasha wiped Kouga's shoulders and neck down before moving to his broad chest. Wiping him down, Inuyasha moved to Kouga's back and cleaned his rippling back muscles.

Moving down to his butt, Inuyasha ran the soapy towel over the toned, muscular globes. Kouga smirked as Inuyasha moved down to his thighs.

"I bet you want to get between my cheeks there wouldn't you?"

Inuyasha blushed, not knowing what to say.

"Would you like to, to get to fuck me at some point?"

"I…yes, sir."

Kouga chuckled as Inuyasha washed his lower legs and feet.

"I suppose you might get the chance one day, little pup."

Inuyasha nodded lightly, and then, turned to the one area he'd yet to wash. Taking hold of Kouga's penis, he wiped the semi-flaccid organ down, going down the length to his groin, which he gently washed. Taking hold of the wolf's heavy balls, he lightly scrubbed both clean. Then, wrapping the towel around one finger, Inuyasha cleaned the inside of Kouga's foreskin, making the dog blush and the wolf chuckle, hardening slightly.

"Good boy."

"Thank you, sir."

Inuyasha washed him off, then took the shower head and washed Kouga's hair out. Rinsing him clean, Inuyasha insured that Kouga was fully cleaned before, with Kouga's permission, washing himself off. After washing his hair, he cleaned himself off in front of the wolf, who watched with a fast growing erection.

"I bet you're just dying to get inside here aren't you, boy?" Kouga asked as he grabbed hold of the chastity pod locked to Inuyasha's dick.

"Oh yes, sir."

Kouga grinned and leaned in for a kiss. The two embraced for a moment before Kouga released Inuyasha's lips, one hand grasping the boy's shoulder and gently pushing him down to his knees.

"Stroke me off, little pup."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, boy."

Inuyasha took hold of Kouga's dick with his hand, using the water as a convenient lubricant to stroke him off with. His cock already hard, Inuyasha started pumping his hand up and down Kouga's shaft rapidly.

"So, is this going to be a typical morning for us, sir?"

"Probably, yes."

"So, is every normal, everyday action a source of arousal for you Kouga, sir?"

"Funny little pup, joke all you want but you're the one holding another man's cock in your hands. And, again, yes, I'm easily aroused."

"So how many times a day do you think I'll be doing this, sir?"

"Well, including blow jobs and fucking, probably two to three times a weekday, four or five on weekends. Any complaints there, boy?"

"No, sir."

Inuyasha smirked as he kept stroking Kouga's dick. His hand motions worked the older canine's cock well, bringing the wolf closer and closer to cumming. After a few minutes, Inuyasha felt the wolf's cock twitch and suddenly a hand was holding his head in place.

Kouga came and shot a load off, firing it right at Inuyasha's face. The hanyou closed his eyes as the pungent wolf seed hit his cheek and right eyelid. Still, the dog kept stroking till the wolf was finished, then released the slowly softening organ.

"Good boy, that was excellent. Now, wipe that off and lick it up."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha used his thumb to wipe the wolf cum from his eye and cheek. Licking it up, he cleaned his face off with some water and then Kouga turned the shower off. Stepping out, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off, before allowing Inuyasha to do the same.

Taking hold of the young dog, Kouga held him close for a moment before leaning in and kissing the pup. Running his tongue gently along Inuyasha's lips, Kouga asked permission and entered the hanyou's mouth. Tongues sliding along each other, Kouga explored Inuyasha's mouth for a moment before pulling back.

Blue eyes stared into amber ones, which looked up at him. Kouga held the dog closer, his arms tightening into a strong embrace with the half-inu.

"You fit my arms so well, Inuyasha."

"Kouga?"

Inuyasha asked softly, seeing the emotion in the blue eyes boring into him. Kouga pulled him closer, if that was possible, holding the hanyou's head to the top of his broad chest, and whispered into a soft koinu ear.

"I love you."


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys, welcome to chapter thirty. I'm honestly amazed that I've posted this many, and yet I still have ideas, which I credit to all of you who've so kindly reviewed and encouraged me to continue writing. You guys rock!

Dark-Huntress Moony- Or there's always the third way...really, really, really awkward...Just kidding, I think it'll work out between them. Thanks for the review!

penlover- Thank you for the review! As for Sess, he's actually not a teenager in this, he's his normal maturation in youkai terms. It's just Inuyasha who's younger, being about fourteen or so in human years as far as appearances go. And as for his dream, it wasn't actually "wet" persay, thanks to the belt. It was more a sign or premonition of his eventual breaking. And BTW, I like your "penname", mainly cause pencils give me mad wrist pains for some reason, probably a holdover from breaking my wrist as a kid.

Chereche- Yes, Sess is slowly but surely bending...and bending. And will continue his acrobatic works until he finally shatters and becomes Inutaisho's once again! Though that said, don't expect Sesshomaru to just roll over in the next five minutes, he is the Sesshomaru after all. Thanks for the review!

Thanks for reading and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"Kouga…"

The wolf seized the younger dog in a fierce kiss, claiming the boy's lips with his own. They shared their kiss for a short minute, Kouga invading the hanyou's tongue with his mouth. Pulling back, Kouga gazed down into the boy's eyes.

"I do, I really love you Inuyasha. I know we've only been at this stage for a couple of days, but I know you. You're sweet, and stubborn, and loyal, and as I'm finding out a serious beta."

"You really mean that?"

"Every word, puppy."

"I…I love you too, Kouga. And I mean it too. You said I feel good in your arms, well I could say the same for being here in your arms. And I love the way you dominate me. But, you know my dad will have an issue if you go and claim me right?" Inuyasha teased as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh god, if I marked you Inutaisho would probably string me up by my balls." Kouga answered, not realizing how close to truth he was.

"So then lover boy, what's your plan? Gonna try and pry him away somehow?" Inuyasha asked playfully, nipping under Kouga's chin.

"Not at all. I'm glad to be a part of your dad's pack. And even if I can't mark you, knowing that I'll get to have you, and get to be with you is enough for me."

"Kouga…"

This time, a blushing Inuyasha leaned in for a kiss, and the two found their tongues entwining. After another moment, they pulled apart, and Kouga rested his forehead against Inuyasha's.

"We should probably get you dressed."

"And get you in your panties."

"Careful lover, unless you're interested in getting a repeat spanking."

"Your bright pink, lacy panties that really just make you the she-wolf you always wanted to be." Inuyasha teasingly continued, lightly poking his rear out towards Kouga, in no way objecting to a repeat of the previous night's "discipline".

Kouga slapped the boy's bare ass before leading him over to the belt portion of his chastity belt. Re-fitting it, Kouga got the belt back on, strapped it all in place, and then re-secured the back strap, ensuring that the plug, which had stayed in all night and through their shower, would continue its stay until sometime after Inuyasha's school day.

"So, how are you feeling about these plugs, koi?"

"I…I don't know. I mean, a penis is bad enough, I mean good, but…you know. But the plugs stay…and that's just…different. It's violating, for one thing…not really in a bad way, but it's weird to have one in me all day at school."

"Do you think it's something you can deal with, little one?" Kouga asked as he picked out an outfit for Inuyasha to wear.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean…it's getting easier…I mean like…being plugged, and having that violating…intruder…is starting to become kind of…normal, I guess."

"You're becoming used to having your entrance kept spread, to having the feel of that intruder nestled in your snug little ass. I'm glad to hear that you're becoming accustomed to it. I think your father is going to start ramping up the size of the plugs soon, possibly tomorrow. Which I wholeheartedly agree with."

"Thanks for taking my side, koi."

"Hey, I love you Inuyasha, but I am still your alpha. And training you with plugs is something I fully plan on doing. Now you get dressed while I pick out my own…clothing."

Inuyasha laughed as he pulled on the black jeans and red T-shirt he'd been given by Kouga. Meanwhile, the wolf disappeared, going into Inutaisho's room and selecting one of his "outfits". Grabbing one, he also stopped off at the nearest of Inutaisho's many "supply" closets. Inside, he searched out a chrome ball weight and pulled it out.

Two half circles made of chrome, the weight attached together via a pair of Allen bolts. Finding the key for the bolts, he put the halves together around his scrotum and quickly tightened them together. Getting both halves snugged together, he released the chrome and felt the sudden tug at his balls. It didn't hurt, but was rather a consistent reminder, a continuous gentle pull at his testicles.

Putting the Allen key back in the closet, he pulled the underwear on over the ball weight and walked back to Inuyasha. Seeing the wolf rejoin him, Inuyasha had to admit the ookami looked good in the panties and night shirt. The current pair was a silky gray, the panties gripping his waist and showing the prominent bulge between his legs, the shirt coming  
down to about the final few inches of his abs.

"Wow, somehow you manage to make even those panties look masculine and aggressive."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is, master."

"Well thank you. Oh, and I'll be picking you up today, your dad has a pretty important business meeting apparently. I figure it'll be good, we'll be able to get to your edging that much quicker, which means it can last that much longer."

Kouga spoke as he went into his closet, selecting a suit for the day. Dressing himself, he donned a gray dress shirt and black slacks, which he paired with a dark gray jacket. Selecting a solid purple tie, he tied it in place before putting on his shoes, finding out his cuff links, and his belt. Finishing himself off, he tied his hair up in a ponytail and grabbed the keys to the BMW.

"Now, how about we get some breakfast. Anything you're in the mood for?"

"I don't know, sir, something sweet would be nice."

"Let's take a look."

The two started to walk downstairs, and as they did, Inuyasha decided to press forward with a line of questioning; trying to learn as much as he could about what he was in for.

"So, master, how is this edging thing gonna go?"

"So interested?"

"Well…I'd like to know what it is I'm in for, if it's as bad as you say."

"Oh, it is. And, from the start, you'll be restrained. Now, most edgings involve tying the edged down on their back and manipulating them. For you, I was thinking of switching things up and tying you upright, maybe kneeling with your hands above your head. I'll make it somewhere comfortable, especially for your first time.

Once you're restrained, I'll take the belt and the pod off. Once their off, I'll put a bit of lube on your cock, maybe a dab on my hand. And I'll start to give you a good old fashioned hand-job. I'm not sure yet if I'll involve any toys or if I'll just rely on my hand and the shackles. But, I'll start jerking you and you will enjoy it.

Soon enough, you'll get close to orgasm. But, instead of letting you cum, I'll reduce or stop the stimulation to leave you on edge. Once you've cooled down a bit, I'll start again. And, I'll work you up again, and slow down or stop again. And so on until you're a panting, sweating, sobbing mess aching to cum but completely at my mercy. And, eventually, when I've decided you've had enough, I'll let you cool down, I'll clean you, and I'll put you back in the chastity."

"That sounds absolutely horrific. Promise you won't go easy on me?" Inuyasha asked, his inner beta wanting the sweet torment Kouga could give him.

"How about this, puppy; I won't stop stroking until you start sobbing."

"Twice after."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't stop until two more times after I start crying."

"You really think you can handle that? If that's what you want, I'll give it to you, but I won't stop no matter how hard you cry or beg."

"Deal."

"Alright then. Now, let's get something in your stomach and get you off to school. What's your last class of the day?"

"I have a free period at the end of the day this semester."

"Do you have much work you need to get done in it?"

"No. Nothing that I know of, sir."

"In that case, if I can get out early enough, I'll call you out early from that class. When I give an edging,  
especially to someone who's in chastity, I like to secure them and leave them, nude and in your case unlocked. I found it tends to promote the mind wandering onto what's in store for the person about to be edged."

"That would be good, sir."

"I'm glad you think so. Oh, and by the way, just so we're clear; if by some chance you manage to cum I'll be getting my dick locked up by Inutaisho for many long months. And, if by some remote chance that happened afterwards I'd fill you with a gallon enema every day and send you to class with one in. And after that I'd spank you every single day, so you could not sit down until I was unlocked once again."

"Nervous there, Kouga."

"No, but I am not looking to get my cock locked away like yours." Kouga stuck his tongue out at the boy, a move that clashed more than slightly with the professional look of the expensive suit tailored to his muscular frame.

"I may be locked, but at least I'm not wearing women's underwear."

"At least I'm not wearing a collar."

"At least I don't have to hide the collar."

"At least my panties don't jingle when I walk."

The two stared each other down for a moment, before grinning and kissing. They had a quick breakfast and then got ready to go. The entire time, not realizing that they were mere feet above a certain dog demon, who was resting rather bored inside his locked cage.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys, welcome to chapter thirty-one. I hope you all like it!

Chereche- Oh yeah, Sesshy submits to no one, save Inutaisho. And yes, it is quite interesting. See, you learn something every day! Thanks for the review.

penlover- As do I. And, no, I don't take that as an insult at all, I consider it a complement. I'm glad that you noticed a comprehendable difference between my early writing and my recent stuff. It's been nearly two years since I started this, so I'm glad to hear that I'm advancing a bit. Thanks!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~Page Break~~~

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Ms. Harrison?"

"You have a dismissal slip here."

"Oh, thank you."

Inuyasha walked up and took the slip from the brunette rabbit youkai. She was a rather attractive woman, Inuyasha had to admit. Long slightly curly, dark brown tresses with light green eyes. Pale, creamy skin with smaller, but seemingly firm and perky breasts, fairly wide hips with a nice round, full butt. As he took the note from her, his mind drifted from his penis and its wants to the plug in his ass, which had now been there for near eighteen hours.

It was a mind trip to the hanyou, wanting to be able to appreciate the bodies of those he'd like to get to mount. But, the chastity cage punished that, not with pain, but frustration. He could ogle all he wanted of course, but thinking of what he would do to the woman, or any other, just left him horny and unable to satisfy himself.

And the plug just left him speared. It forced him to remember those who had his submission, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru and Kouga, who had gotten to mount him and release themselves inside him. And that made him horny too.

Breaking his chain of thought, Inuyasha gathered his stuff into his school bag, and zipped it up. Leaving, his checked out at the office, and walked out the front door, early out slip in hand. As he walked out, he saw the forest green wagon parked in front of the school, a rather good looking ookami standing there in his suit.

"Good afternoon Inuyasha."

"Good afternoon, sir."

Inuyasha blushed, not that there was anyone to overhear, but the double meaning of the normal honorary was still there. Kouga grinned as he motioned for the dog demon to get in the car. Slipping behind the wheel, he started the car and put it in gear.

Driving off, he headed for home as Inuyasha relaxed into the comfortable leather seat, unwinding from his day.

"So, how did your day go?"

"It was good, master."

"You're getting good with the honorary, pup, excellent."

"I think it's the plug, sir, it keeps me thinking of my being submitted to you."

"Very good. I'm glad it's doing its job. So, any homework today?"

"No master, I got the only thing I had to do done at lunch."

"Excellent work puppy."

Kouga gently grasped Inuyasha's thigh, rubbing it lightly in appreciation.

"So, is this edging thing still happening?"

"Are you ready for it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Still want me to take you twice after you start crying?"

"Make it three times."

"Alright puppy."

Inuyasha grinned, his pride unknowingly setting himself up for torment. Kouga smirked, shifting into top gear as the car settled onto the strip of highway that lay in the middle of their commute. The ride went far too quickly for a secretly nervous, though excited, Inuyasha. When they got home, Kouga parked and they went inside.

"First things first, I need to get ready for you. Now, I want you to strip and get on all fours."

Inuyasha did as he was told, setting his bag down and stripping off his shoes, socks, pants, and finally his shirt. Setting them all atop his school bag, he got down onto hands and knees, dressed only in a blush and his chastity belt.

"Now, can I trust you, or do you need to be cuffed?"

"I won't peek, master." Inuyasha commented, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"That's what I thought."

Kouga stepped to the nice writing desk next to the front door. Pulling out the drawer, he reached in and grabbed out a pair of nickel handcuffs. Grabbing Inuyasha's left wrist, he snugged one cuff around the boy's wrist and the other through an opening in the ornate wood of the desk legs. The handcuff was snugged shut and Kouga left Inuyasha cuffed on hands and knees.

"It's like I went for a tour of an insane asylum and got locked up with the inmates. Stripped naked, in a straight-jacket, and lubed up for them." Inuyasha idly tugged at the cuff as he waited for Kouga to return.

~~~~~~Fifteen Minutes Later~~~~~~

"Alright pup, ready to go?"

"Yes, sir."

Kouga was holding a small cardboard box in his hands, which he set down next to him as he kneeled in front of Inuyasha. First out of the box, he pulled a red ball gag, which he put in Inuyasha's mouth and strapped in place. A small padlock snapped shut and held the straps secure.

Next, a pair of thick earplugs came out and Kouga opened the little package. Gently, he took each dog ear and carefully inserted the green foam plugs. The heavy foam molded into the ear canals and blocked off almost any sounds not within a few inches of Inuyasha's ears.

The hanyou stared at him and mumbled something behind the gag as Kouga pulled out the next piece from the box, a leather blindfold. It too strapped in place behind Inuyasha's head and locked with a padlock. Leaning close to Inuyasha's ear, Kouga spoke to the puppy.

"I'm adding to your experience with a bit of sensory deprivation, boy. You won't hear anything more than a couple of inches from your ears. You won't see anything coming, and you can't talk to beg me to stop. So, yell and cry all you want, you've already told me what you want, pup."

Kouga grinned as Inuyasha lightly shivered. Unlocking the cuff attached to the desk, Kouga grabbed it and pulled Inuyasha to his feet. Walking him upstairs, he led Inuyasha to his room and led the pup inside. Picking the boy up, he put him on the middle of the bed and removed the handcuff.

There, from the four poster bed, he had a pair of leather cuffs attached to thick chain. Cuffing Inuyasha's wrists into them, he pulled the chains fairly taught and then locked the chains in place. Once everything was secure, and Inuyasha's hands were safely cuffed above his head, Kouga produced a set of keys.

The belt came loose, and then the pod came with it. The padlock undone, Kouga grabbed the right Allen key and undid the bolt that held the cage halves together. Everything unlocked, the belt and pod came free of Inuyasha's cock for the first time in about three days.

Sweet whimpers came from Inuyasha as he was freed of the hideous belt. Getting off the bed, Kouga set the belt aside and carried the pod into the bathroom. It was precum soaked, so he filled the sink with some warm water, added some soap and swirled it around, and then set the pod in to soak clean.

Returning to Inuyasha, he gently pulled the buttplug free. Playing with it, he moved it in and out a few times before pulling it free and setting it in the sink as well. Then, he lifted Inuyasha and pulled him forward.

Inuyasha whimpered as he was pulled forward on his knees onto some sort of rounded object. His bottom was lifted and set down onto what felt like a dildo.

"Relax puppy."

Kouga spoke in his ear, as he gently lowered the hanyou onto the phallus. Inuyasha whimpered as the fake cock slid into his rear. It wasn't really big, and he was lubed and stretched, so he reached the bottom quickly. He realized the phallus was connected to the object he was sitting on.

"It's called a Sybian puppy. It's originally meant for woman, it's a fucking machine but instead of fucking normally it rotates and vibrates. It's supposed to be a very pleasurable device. I figured I'd use it to torment you a bit more while we do this."

Kouga spoke into Inuyasha's ear as he grabbed a bottle of lube in his right hand. Grabbing Inuyasha's hard cock, he applied a bit of lube and rubbed it into the tumid organ. His hand lightly slicked as well, Kouga grabbed the remote for the device between Inuyasha's legs with his left hand and turned it on low.

Gently taking a hold of Inuyasha's cock, Kouga started to stroke. Immediately, precum ran from Inuyasha's tip and into Kouga's hand.

"I shouldn't have used lube; this boy is producing plenty of his own."

Kouga spoke to himself as he slowly jacked the hanyou off. The Sybian was set only to vibrate, not to rotate…yet, and so wasn't too notable. But, to the inu youkai, the ookami's hand was rather noticeable. And, as a young adolescent having undergone three days of near constant stimulation without orgasm, Inuyasha was at his first peak within a minute and a half. Or so he thought.

Kouga felt a light twitch in Inuyasha's member and quickly released the boy's penis. Inuyasha bucked in the cuffs, thrusting his cock out as much he could.

'How…how could the wolf…finish me damn it…you rat-bastard!'

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted as his cock was grabbed again by Kouga. The blind, deaf, mute Inuyasha felt the wolf demon grasp his still hard length and begin stroking again, this time with some speed.

Without Kouga talking in his ear, he really couldn't hear anything. And that, paired with the blindfold, really did leave Inuyasha in a world of isolation. The only real sensations the light vibration in his rear, which was manifesting as an almost itch he couldn't do anything about, and the stroke of Kouga's hand on his cock.

It didn't take long before he approached orgasm for the second time, and as he came up towards his peak, Kouga repeated his actions. Releasing the hanyou's engorged organ, he watched it twitch lightly once, but remain hard, not a drop of the boy's semen being released.

'Oh come on, I was so close! Oh come on, Kouga!'

"Poor little puppy." Kouga spoke to himself as he watched the boy. After giving his organ a few seconds to "cool down", Kouga turned up the vibration on the Sybian slightly, then grabbed the boy's dick again.

Inuyasha whimpered as the warm, strong yet fairly soft hand took a firm hold of his cock. Stroking in long, slow, delicate motions, Kouga sensually teased his member closer and closer to the brink. And, with the vibrations in his rear increasing in power a bit, Inuyasha knew he'd be close a third time.

His wrists flexing in the soft, but strong cuffs, Inuyasha whimpered around the gag as Kouga stroked him up to orgasm a third time, letting go of his cock just in time to deny him his release. His moans came out garbled through the gag, though Kouga understood what they meant.

Kouga couldn't help but chuckle to himself as Inuyasha tried to do anything to get off. The boy was doing well, he had to admit. Three denied orgasms and all he had to show was a few whimpers and some minor struggling against the cuffs.

"Time to ramp things up, obviously."

Kouga spoke to himself as Inuyasha's member softened just slightly. Taking the Sybian remote, he turned the vibrations back up, going a couple notches higher than he had before. And, taking hold of Inuyasha's cock, he started thrusting in pattern, alternating between long slow thrusts and short, quick ones.

As Inuyasha's penis started to weep precum yet again, Kouga started to adjust the vibration on the Sybian in time with the speed of his thrusts. As he jerked Inuyasha quickly, he had the vibrations up to their fairly strong setting. As he slowed down his thrusts, he reduced the vibration on the Sybian. It let the stimulation come on in big waves, driving Inuyasha towards his orgasm and then giving him a bit of relaxation.

Quickly, Inuyasha was pushed up to the point of orgasm and moaned around the gag as he got close. It was really torturous, Inuyasha decided. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to cum, he knew he couldn't reach his peak, and he knew he was going to suffer the frustration of being denied right at the edge, and yet he couldn't stop his body from becoming aroused at Kouga's touches. He really was helpless to the pleasurable torture Kouga was inflicting upon him.

And as he came up to the brink for the fourth time, and was denied for the fourth time, Inuyasha groaned louder than before, his heartbeat quickening as a pool of lead settled in his stomach. He wanted to cum so bad, but it wasn't happening, and he could do nothing about it, Kouga's skilled hand now gently massaging his aching dick, providing nowhere near enough force to get him off.

'Come on, stay tough, he'll get tired eventually and I'll show him up.'

"Remember pup, the quicker you cry, the quicker it's over."

Kouga spoke into the dog's plugged ear, the voice muffled but still clear enough to be understood. Inuyasha huffed and steeled himself, making Kouga laugh and gently pat the boy's stomach. Moving away from Inuyasha for a second, he stopped to take off the rest of his clothing.

Shedding his shirt and tie, he hung them up with the rest of his dry cleaning. His dress shoes went next, followed by his pants. His work attire put away properly, the wolf removed his underwear, and threw it in a hamper in the closet. Dressed only in the ball weight, Kouga went back to the bed and kneeled down in front of it on a comfy fur mat he'd placed there earlier.

And, comfortably positioned, Kouga wiped his right hand on a towel he'd set out earlier and swapped hands. Using his dry left hand to give him more control, Inuyasha's dick already dripping with the initial lubricant and the mass of precum that had oozed out of him thus far, Kouga started thrusting again. Shutting the vibrator of the Sybian off entirely, the wolf turned on the rotation at a low speed, making Inuyasha moan.

The rotations were completely different from the vibrations. While the rubber base was stationary, the phallus began to slowly spin in his rear. Almost unconsciously Inuyasha tried to rock back and forth on the slowly spinning phallus, but the stretched cuffs left little wiggle room.

"Aww, that won't do, you're just making it worse for yourself." Kouga talked to himself as he took the towel he had waiting and wiped Inuyasha's penis clean.

Inuyasha moaned and squirmed as a warm mouth took hold of his penis. All seven inches of his erect penis disappeared into Kouga's mouth as the wolf began to suck him off. Licking at the head of the hanyou's cock, Kouga moaned lightly, sending vibrations down Inuyasha's length. The dog youkai whined around the ball gag as Kouga serviced him with his mouth and tongue.

Increasing the speed of the rotation slightly, Kouga picked up the speed of his own movements, fucking the hanyou's cock with his lips. The pup went flying towards orgasm, and for the fifth time Kouga denied him when he was near his peak. Moaning around the gag, Inuyasha tugged at the chains, but his hands couldn't reach his aching cock.

Kouga had pulled off of his cock entirely, and so left the dog with just the slowly rotating phallus to help gradually cool him down. Entirely eliminating all sensation ran the risk of milking the dog's ejaculate from him. If he built the dog up to orgasm, especially if he got him really close, and stopped all stimulation, he would stop Inuyasha from having an orgasm, but his body could trigger an ejaculation on its own. Yet, for some reason, reducing sensation down to a minimum greatly decreased the chance of that happening.

Once Inuyasha had cooled down, Kouga put his lips to Inuyasha's tip again. This time, he suckled on the partially exposed head, making like a young cub trying to drink the hanyou's milk. Inuyasha moaned lightly, trying to push his cock further into Kouga's mouth. It was funny, the boy consciously knew he wouldn't cum, that the stimulation was working against him, yet he was trying to get more of it.

Increasing the rotation speed yet more, Kouga kept suckling on Inuyasha's cock and before he knew it, he felt Inuyasha's cock twitch. Stopping his suckling, Kouga gently kissed the tip of Inuyasha's dick and then turned the Sybian down a few notches. Denied for the sixth time, Inuyasha moaned again, the stimulation starting to get painful.

As Inuyasha settled a bit, Kouga stood up and turned the vibration setting back on. The double hit of rotation and vibration got the sensory deprived hanyou going, his cock shooting off a small jet of precum. Kouga grinned as he turned the strength of both up a notch.

Inuyasha moaned in response, dying to get away from the phallus spinning and vibrating in his rear. Unable to speak, unable to see, and unable to hear; the poor puppy was focused on the feel of the intruder in his ass. And it just made the sensations feel that much stronger.

Kouga watched the boy and adjusted the Sybian, increasing the strength gradually until Inuyasha was panting around the gag. It had to be painful by now, he knew that. Honestly, it kind of surprised the wolf that the boy hadn't teared up yet, though Inuyasha was a strong puppy.

While he could undoubtedly bring Inuyasha off by cranking the sensations a bit higher, Kouga played it safe and left them where they were, taking hold of Inuyasha's cock with his left hand. Gently stroking, he brought the boy close, and as he began to twitch, pushed a touch further until he twitched again, and then backed down, reducing the force of the Sybian.

The seventh near climax came to Inuyasha and as Kouga lightly touched his member, the hanyou moaned around his gag. It was really, really bothersome now. It hurt, his cock hurt, the feeling of trapped arousal in his stomach hurt, it was just unbearable. He felt like the pent up arousal in side of him was so close to bursting, close to breaking free and exploding from within him. Yet, Kouga wouldn't allow it, wouldn't give him the final touch he needed to relieve the pressure in his belly.

Giving the hanyou a minute to calm, Kouga waited until Inuyasha's member softened just a shade, and then ramped up the rotation and vibration of the Sybian up drastically. One interesting aspect of the Sybian was that its powerful motors could produce rotation and vibration that overstimulated, near painfully so. And that's just what the machine did to Inuyasha.

The hanyou moaned around the gag again, fangs biting into the rubber ball, as he tried to get off the Sybian. He could only move about half an inch, and so had no escape from the borderline painful stimulation. Still, painful or no, it made his cock fully erect itself once again, and it drove him towards what he knew would be another non-orgasm.

Kouga didn't even touch the boy's prick as he controlled the Sybian. By this point, he could read the boy well enough to know when to back the machine down. And when he saw the tell-tale shimmy in Inuyasha's hips, the subtle movement that accompanied the twitch in his aching penis, Kouga turned the Sybian down to a low hum.

Inuyasha blinked back a couple of tears behind the blindfold. He was in hell, that much he was certain of. The pain was just on a different level. It was pleasure, just on such an overload it hurt, ecstasy in such a dose that it turned to agony. With each denied orgasm, the pain and pressure in his body multiplied and grew, spreading outward through his hips to his abs and stomach.

Kouga saw the contortion in Inuyasha's face despite the blindfold and gag. Knowing that the dog was close to losing his composure, he decided to take matters back into his own hands, literally. Turning the Sybian off entirely, Kouga took hold of Inuyasha's cock with his right hand while his left cupped the demon's full balls.

"These are so full puppy, I'm sure you're just dying to empty them out." Kouga spoke into Inuyasha's ear as he began stroking.

Inuyasha whimpered as the wolf began the edging process for the ninth time. Jerking him off, the ookami brought him closer and closer to tears. At this point, the pleasure was basically gone. Kouga's strokes just hurt, just compounded the ache in his groin. It was almost as if he was holding his bladder…for a week straight.

Still, his body was not one to obey him, and his dick once again showed its loyalty not to the boy it was attached to, but to the wolf demon touching it. His cock stayed nice and hard, and his body headed for orgasm once more, the stimulation leaving him in a state where he was easily brought close to the edge. And, just like the eight times earlier, Kouga brought him right to the edge and backed down the stimulation. But this time, he kept up a slow, steady stroke. And, though he'd held up for so long, Inuyasha's composure finally cracked under the ministrations of Kouga's skilled hands.

Kouga heard the soft whimpers and sudden inhalations from Inuyasha, and a couple of seconds later saw the first tears slip from beneath the blindfold. Still stroking the boy, he watched the boy's composure fail, tears starting to stream out as he choked back a light sob. After a moment, Kouga stopped stroking and grabbed the key to the gag.  
Removing the gag, Kouga hugged the boy and then leaned in to his still gagged koinu ear.

"Three to go, puppy."

~~~Page Break~~~

Man, I'm a terrible person for this. Poor, poor Inuyasha. Oh well, thanks for reading, and please review! It inspires me to keep writing, and the quicker I write, the quicker Inu can dry his tears and the sooner Sess can get out of his cage!


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 32! In this one, Kouga torments Kouga a bit more, a few new characters come into play, and a dark, evil, sinister force rises to reign terror upon Inutaisho's little clan.

Chereche- Oh yes, he pays for his trademark pride in this one! Thanks for the review!

Demonessofthemoon- Thanks for the review!

Dark-Huntress Moony- All good things come in time! And yes, there will be some uber smut when Inutaisho has three subs to satisfy at once. Thanks for the review!

TWILIGHTICE- Don't worry, there'll be some spanking in the coming chapters! Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

Kouga let the speed of his thrusts pick back up, massaging the sensitive flesh with his hands. As he worked the dog, the whimpers that had been muffled by the gag started to pour from Inuyasha. He whined in time with each now painful stroke of his overly stimulated boyhood.

Seeing as he had left the boy near orgasm, Inuyasha's tenth peak came quickly. And, just as he had before, Kouga backed off just in time, leaving the Inu dangerously close to cumming, but unable to actually do so.

"K-Kouga…p-p-p-pll-eease."

"Now now, boy, you wanted this."

"I-I can't. Sir, no!"

"That won't do sweetness."

Though he wanted the soft mewls and whimpers to be clearly audible, he couldn't give the puppy what he really wanted if he took pity on the young dog. Grabbing the ball gag, he strapped it back in place and locked it once again.

Inuyasha struggled in his cuffs and a fresh wave of tears ran down his face as he realized that he could do nothing to prevent the next two denials from coming. A near defeated dog hung in the chains as Kouga turned the Sybian back on, both the rotation and vibration on, though only to a mild setting.

Kouga left him that way for several minutes, gradually raising the force of the Sybian's actions. It was a slow, consistent drive towards orgasm that was pulling ropes of precum from the boy, and that was just what Kouga wanted to see. But, he had to be careful so as not to start milking the boy of his cum anally, and so after turning it way up for a few seconds, Kouga backed it down and turned it back off.

Taking the hanyou's cock in his mouth again, Kouga licked and hummed up the shaft as he engulfed it in his warm mouth. Inuyasha whimpered anew, tears freely pouring under the intense tease and denial he was experiencing from Kouga. As the ookami sucked his dick, the hanyou rocked back and forth, trying to increase the stimulation of Kouga's mouth to somehow cum.

And cum he would have, had Kouga not pulled away at the last second, leaving the young pup to scream around the gag, sobbing away in his frustration. His mouth free of the boy, Kouga calmly waited from his kneeling position in front of the bound hanyou, waiting for the pup to calm for one final edging.

When Inuyasha had finally relaxed, Kouga gently took a hold of his shaft with his right hand. Cupping his balls with the other, he started stroking with long, smooth, sweet movements. Caressing the boy's penis as if it were a delicate fruit, Kouga used the gentlest actions on the boy's cock to get him painfully aroused once again.

The ookami grinned to himself as he worked, seeing Inuyasha's reaction beneath the gag and blindfold. The hanyou looked like he had reached sub-space for the first time, the delirium of the prolonged edging having pushed him from  
consciousness to a degree. Still crying, still somewhat aware, the hanyou was in a sort of limbo, and Kouga knew he could keep the dog there all day if he so wanted. But, the hanyou had wanted three times, and that's what Kouga was going to give him.

As the familiar twitch came to Kouga's palm, he lightened his strokes again, leaving just two fingers rubbing Inuyasha's prick. And, after a minute, he let go with those as well. The boy was left so close to orgasm he felt ready to burst, his balls full and his penis flushed a deep red.

Leaving the boy to cool down, Kouga walked into the bathroom and started a bath. Getting the water nice and warm, he threw in some lightly scented bubble bath and some oatmeal to help make it a relaxing bath for Inuyasha.

Then, returning to the pup, he retrieved a set of good handcuffs. Unlocking one wrist, he grabbed it and pinned it before Inuyasha could reach for his dick. Slipping a cuff on it, he unlocked the other hanging cuff and locked that wrist behind the pup's back as well.

Easing the boy off of the Sybian, Kouga scooped him up into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. There, their bath waiting, Kouga turned off the water and gently slid into the Jacuzzi tub. Inuyasha moaned as he eased into the water, his full senses returning to feel how aroused he really was.

Kouga grabbed a bottle of shampoo and washed the dog's hair out before rinsing it through with the bath water, doing the same with a good helping of conditioner to get the boy's hair nice and clean and soft. Then, he washed the dog, from head to toe, leaving only the boy's groin untouched.

Finally, he touched Inuyasha's groin, quite thoroughly. Scrubbing the root of the dog's cock, Kouga washed and scrubbed its length, before gently scrubbing the hanyou's full balls. That done, he scrubbed the inside of the boy's foreskin, before making sure everything was clean.

With the hanyou's groin fully cleaned, Kouga got out and dried himself off. Cleaning and drying the chastity pod, he set it aside with the belt and then pulled Inuyasha from the bath. Drying him with a fresh towel, he got the bound hanyou dry, and then gently reassembled the belt and pod together around the boy's waist.

The hanyou whimpered as he felt the final lock click, his ears still plugged, and then Kouga was undoing the gag and the blindfold. They came off and the ear plugs were removed before Kouga undid the handcuffs.

"Kouga, sir."

Inuyasha dove into Kouga's arms and the wolf grabbed him, pulling him into a deep hug. His arms wrapped tightly around the young inu, Kouga held the pup as the last of his tears fell onto his partner's bronze chest.

"Are you alright little puppy?"

"I'm fine, master. And…thank you."

"You're welcome my love."

Kouga held the dog closer. He knew that he'd done right by the pup. Inuyasha would have been disappointed if he'd stopped, would have felt that Kouga didn't see him as strong enough to endure what he'd been promised. But, he had, and that showed to himself as much as Kouga that he could handle whatever it was his alpha's and master's threw at him.

~~~~~~Earlier That Day~~~~~~

Inutaisho steered the big, black SUV into the parking lot of his destination. A small, brick three level building, it looked sedate from the outside, but he knew that what lay within was anything but. Parking the Escalade, he killed the motor and got out, grabbing his briefcase and walking inside. Though it had been a while, he still looked phenomenal in a suit, the lightly striped black suit molded perfectly to his muscular frame.

Striding inside the heavy wooden door, Inutaisho entered the building of 'Prestige Dominance', a small purveyor of exceptionally high quality restraints and sex toys. Inside, he was greeted immediately by a human female…nude and suspended in a frame of metal pipes and fittings. Swinging by heavy chains, on all fours, the human had what appeared to be a modified reciprocating saw moving a dildo in and out of her womanhood.

The woman took little note of him, though the large, gray haired human male who approached him did.

"Welcome, you're right on time, Mr. Takahashi."

"Mr. Griffith. Your assistant?" Inutaisho asked, pointing to the female above them.

"Our newest employee, Karen. She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Indeed. Morning sweetheart." Inutaisho spoke to the girl, making her blush that much deeper.

"So, are you ready to go?"

"I certainly am. My research and manufacturing people should be here, and we can sign this puppy."

"It's gonna be great."

"Indeed."

The human led Inutaisho through the main floor to the elevator. A wrought iron affair run by a system of pulleys, attached to an elliptical bike. As they got in, another female, this one a hyena youkai, came over and started riding the bike, thus sending the elevator up. Inutaisho grinned as the woman starting her work, noting the plug seated in her rear, which was no doubt giving her grief while riding a bike.

"Inventive."

"Thank you, I made it myself."

The elevator took them up to the third floor and they got out, this area an odd change of pace. It looked like a normal office, but had random bondage equipment and sex toys set up throughout. Moving to the back rooms, Inutaisho followed the human into the largest of them, a conference room.

"Please take a seat. I'm going to make sure the store is ready for the day and I'll send up your associates when they arrive. Help yourself to anything, our kitchen is right through that door."

"Morning, master, hello sir."

Both turned as a dragon youkai walked in, dressed in a pair of snug leather pants and a black leather collar. The green skin of the dragon covered taught, thin muscle, showing a gorgeous lean frame. And the bulge of the leather pants, which were locked on, showed the uke to be rather well endowed.

"Good morning boy, you look lovely today." Griffith leaned in to kiss the dragon, groping the male's crotch.

"This is one of my personal subs, Drake."

"And aren't you a beauty."

"Thank you, sir."

"Drake, sweetheart, did you take care of the other subs this morning?"

"Not yet, master, I was on my way to do that."

"Excellent; oh and send Sage up here to entertain Mr. Takahashi."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, boy."

Griffith kissed the dragon and departed, the dragon following a second later. Inutaisho took a seat and opened his briefcase, getting ready for the meeting. A few minutes later, he had a new guest. A nude, fairly short, human male walked in. Roughly five foot six, fair skinned, somewhat curly black hair, and green eyes, he did make for an attractive looking sub.

"Sage, I presume?"

"Yes, sir. My master said I am to entertain you, should you wish it."

The human blushed and Inutaisho beckoned him over. Taking a look at the boy, he noticed that he was circumcised, though his head was still a deep red, almost purple.

"Were you recently cut?"

"About a year ago, sir. My master uses a special cream to keep my head from becoming desensitized at all, plus I almost never wear clothes."

"That helps for sure."

"Yes, sir."

The human blushed, and moaned lightly as Inutaisho reached out and rubbed his thumb over the head of the male's cock.  
He was more a shower than a grower, his penis about four and a half inches at rest, and with a nice girth. Inutaisho lightly stroked the organ, causing it harden to its five and a half inch erect state.

"You have a very cute cock, Sage." The human loved the way his name rolled off of the dog demon's lips.

"Thank you, sir. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Does your master allow you to cum often?"

"Not usually sir. He just took me out of my chastity harness, he said I was allowed to cum at will until he puts it back on."

"In that case, I want you to cum for me."

Gently pulling the boy by his dick, Inutaisho guided the human onto his lap. There, he started stroking the young ningen, driving him towards a swift orgasm. The human bucked in his hands as Inutaisho jerked him off, driving him closer and closer to his completion. It took a few minutes of Inutaisho thrusting and then easing up, but before long  
the human was ready to burst.

"May I cum now, sir?"

"Yes, Sage, you may."

What the human in his state of arousal hadn't picked up where the feet moving on heavily padded floor. He came just in time for the door to swing open and the rest of the businessmen to see him shoot a load off onto the table.

Inutaisho laughed and Sage blushed a deep shade of red as he blew a load in front of them all, though held secure in Inutaisho's grasp he could do nothing to hide it. Inutaisho stroked him until he had given up all of his cum for that orgasm, and then released him with a soft, tender kiss.

"Lick it up, dear." Inutaisho commanded, but in a gentle and supportive tone.

"Yes, sir."

Sage stared at the mess for a second but bent down and began to lap it up with his tongue. Once he'd licked it up, Inutaisho allowed him to straighten up and kissed him once more.

"That was beautiful Sage, thank you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Good, boy, keeping Mr. Takahashi entertained. Now, go and see Drake, I'm having him put your chastity harness back on." Griffith spoke to the shorter human, who nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Sage left the room to go find the dragon youkai passing the three other suited men on his way out. Bowing his head to them he walked past and walked down the stairs. On the second floor was a series of pens and rooms. They served as space for lessons in all aspects of sex, rooms to practice and enjoy all kinds of sex, a kennel service for slaves, and the pens for the submissive, live-in employees of Prestige Dominance.

Sage walked towards these pens, passing one of the bondage rooms as he did. As he walked past, a tall, nude wolf demoness stepped out. She was tall, with flowing red hair, green eyes, and a black leather collar, with no lock. She had full perky breasts with firm, slightly pointed nipples, she had a smooth, bare crotch, elegant and full curves, and firm, rounded ass. And as Sage walked by, she stopped him by way of grabbing his now flaccid cock.

"Morning pet, did you sleep well?"

"Yes Mistress Ayame."

"I'm sure you did, out of that harness."

Ayame ran her finger over the head of his dick, picking up some residual ejaculate. Licking it off of her finger, she made a contented noise. Sage blushed and his dick hardened once again. She grinned and stroked the human lightly, teasing his sensitive length.

"When's he putting you back in?"

"I'm going to see Drake to be locked up right now, mistress."

"Aww, that's unfortunate. Because I am taking you with my strap-on today. The big pink one you've been working up to. Are you ready?"

"Yes mistress." The human submissive blushed and nodded. The demoness leaned in for a kiss and the two met in a rather tender embrace.

"So, is that group upstairs already?"

"Yes, mistress."

"I suppose I should head up then. I'll be down for you in a bit Sage, once you get back in your harness, enema yourself and warm up with your toys. Understood?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Good, see you in a bit sweety."

Ayame leaned down and lightly kissed his tip, then left the boy to get fitted with his chastity cage. Walking to the servants quarters, Sage entered to see that Drake had taken care of all of the live in subs. Several had been let out to run the store for the day, and as the dragon beckoned him into the medical room, Sage sighed and felt his dick stiffen again.

"Lie down on the table, lover."

Sage did as he was told, lying on his back on the examination table. Placing his feet into the stirrups, the human blushed as the dragon strapped him down with a set of leather restraints. Wrist cuffs held his wrists down, stomach and chest straps held his body down, and a pair of ankle straps kept him in the stirrups.

Once securing the human, Drake got the cleaned set of harness parts out and set them next to the table. Then, he leaned down and started to suck the human off, using his tongue to tease the boy towards orgasm. Licking and sucking on him, Drake got his partner and fellow slave fully aroused, and started to hum lightly along Sage's length.

"Oh, Drake."

The dragon got him closer to orgasm, and as he started to try and buck up into Drake's mouth, the dragon pulled off and looked up at Sage, one hand cupping the human's balls.

"What did he do?"

"What?"

"The dog, Takahashi, what did he do to you?"

"He jerked me off."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he jerked me off and then made me lick up my cum."

"Really, well this puppy sounds like a lot of fun."

"He is, and he's very sweet, kind of like our master."

"Indeed."

Drake leaned back down and started sucking again. Sage moaned as he felt the dragon's warm mouth encircle his ultra-sensitive penis. Being circumcised and treated to the special cream his master used every day had kept him from losing any of the sensitivity that circumcision usually caused, and so left his naturally sensitive head completely exposed to  
the dragon's actions.

As Sage got close again, Drake pulled off and grinned at him apologetically.

"I was told I'm not allowed to give you an orgasm. But I couldn't resist sucking it before I locked you back up."

"I hate that I love you."

The human mumbled, making the dragon laugh as he wiped the human's penis clean. Once the boy was clean, Drake grabbed a small jar of the sensitizing and moisturizing cream their master used on Sage. Scooping a small amount out, he got it on his finger and thoroughly wiped it over the head of Sage's adorable penis. Once thoroughly coated, Drake wiped the excess from his finger and Sage's shaft, and let the rest soak in as he grabbed the back ring for the harness.

Sage's harness was unique in that it didn't inhibit erection, but rather enforced it. A set of three rings was placed around his manhood, one that served as a ball weight, and only attached to his scrotum. Another that went around the base of his cock and tightened in place. The third was secured behind the head of his cock. Once the three rings were in place, a pair of thick, twisted cables were compressed and hooked to the set of cock rings.

The cables put pressure on the two cock rings, and kept them stretched, keeping Sage's penis stretched out. The tight rings, and the cables made it both hard for him to cum and impossible to stroke himself off. And seeing as the rings all secured with bolts that used uniquely-shaped heads, he couldn't get it off without the matching screw keys.

Getting the harness correct and secure, Drake took the keys and put them back in the safe they were kept in, shutting it and locking poor Sage away for however long their master decided on. Returning to his ningen lover, Drake unstrapped the boy and grabbed the tube of cream again.

"Oh come on Drake, you just used this stuff."

"Hey, we can't be too careful, now stand still."

The dragon lovingly applied another film of the cream to Sage's head, making the human shudder, and then he let the boy go and take care of himself.

"I love you Sage."

"I love you too Drake."

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Well, let's begin. Good morning gentleman…and lady." Inutaisho saw a touch of movement at the door and looked over to see an ookami youkai walking in, in all of her naked glory. The red haired beauty nodded and took a seat gathering quite a bit of attention as she did.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to introduce you all to my most trusted associate and business partner, Ayame. She helps me handle all aspects of my business and is the one who drafted up much of the documentation for our merger."

The three other males nodded and she did as well. Inutaisho eyed her up lightly, noticing her unlocked collar as he began to speak again.

"Now that we're all here, I'd like to start by thanking you all for your cooperation. And I really think this is the start of something beautiful. And, I thought I should introduce you all face to face. To my left, we have Mr. Michael Griffith, head of Prestige Dominance. To my right, Dr. Tanaka Kamuto, head of our R&D labs. And further down on my left, Mr. Larry Kent and Mr. John Carr, both with my newest branch of Takahashi Manufacturing.

Now, before we sign this little merger, are there any questions anyone has?"

"Ugh, yes, I have one." Kamuto asked, the dragon youkai relaxed back in his chair.

"Fire away."

"How are we dividing up jurisdiction for ideas and prototypes? Is it strictly Mr. Griffith gives us an idea, we test it, and if it works it goes to manufacturing, or does my lab get to work with some ideas of its own?"

"Oh, the contract leaves massive room for idea sharing and experimentation. The whole point of this is that we're bringing together multiple creative minds, testing labs, and manufacturing with funds to devote to new products. Cooperation and testing and prototyping is encouraged at all levels."

"Excellent, that does it for me."

"I think we have a question, Mr. Takahashi."

"And that is?"

"How fast are we looking at for turn-around on new products? I mean, are there going to be deadlines by which we can be guaranteed new dyes for replacement products or can we get a guarantee that we'll have a product to manufacture?"

"Well, research and development takes time, and the idea here is quality followed by quantity, so I can't say we can guarantee new products every month on the dot. However, the number of items already approved by Mr. Griffith for production should be more than enough, and in addition we've picked up the rights to produce and distribute a variety of existing items that we found to be high quality."

"Sounds good to us." The human, Carr, answered back.

"Excellent, anyone else?"

"Ugh yeah, I have one concern. While this sounds like it'll be profitable, where's the guarantee that our level of quality control will be upheld. We're not just your standard cheap sex shop." Ayame questioned the dog.

"Excellent point, my dear. I have to admit, I shared your very concern early on. To negate and bad products from being pushed out, the contract divides group control up evenly, with twenty five percent of voting power given to each party.  
And, the contract leaves room that a fifth party with one share is to be appointed as a tie breaker to ensure quality control. And, I can vouch for Dr. Kamuto's dedication to quality. He wouldn't push out something defective or under-engineered. Plus I myself am funding this to produce high quality products, not to turn a big profit, so I'm positive when I tell you that this companies message won't be diluted by mass production."

"You've won me over."

"Excellent, in that case, would you be the fifth party listed in the contract?"

"Alright."

"Any objections?"

"Well yeah, isn't she a slave? She's collared."

"Yes, she is my slave. But I have freed her, she's an alpha-female and really only wears the collar because I do technically own her, but if anything she's the one who would be commanding me." Griffith answered for her.

"Alright, fine by me." Mr. Kent acquiesced, and the contract was brought forth. After they all read over it one more time, they all signed off after establishing Ayame as the tie breaker. Once the ink was dry, Inutaisho gave them each a copy and the manufacturing and research guys left. Griffith left to go check on the store, and Inutaisho was left with Ayame.

"I don't believe we've met before today my dear."

"No I don't think so, Mr. Takahashi."

"Please, call me Inutaisho."

"Inutaisho. So, what brought you to this merger idea?"

"Well, I have two boys and they both require a good bit of discipline every now and again. And hey, if you're going to do something, do it right."

"Indeed. So, I take it you like to practice a bit of BDSM?"

"I do, is that an offer?"

"Maybe, depends on what you have in mind there, doggy."

"Well, little wolf, you'd look good hanging in ropes in my parlor. I'd give you a few aphrodisiacs just to get you horny, and then fire up one of my fucking machines, leaving you to suffer an unquenchable arousal all day. Would you like that, little ookami?"

"I would, big puppy. But for now, would a tour of the place suffice?"

The demoness asked, feeling a pool of heat run into her groin at the dog's words.

"I would love that my dear."

Inutaisho stood and followed the wolf out the door. She showed him first around the offices which were fairly mundane, and then moved downstairs to the second floor. Moving to the bondage rooms, she showed them to Inutaisho, including the last one, in which Sage was sitting. Playing with a dildo in his rounded little bubble butt.

"Well hello again Sage."

Inutaisho stepped in and took hold of the dildo. Grabbing the base, he started to gently move it in and out of the boy, gradually increasing the speed and depth of the thrusts.

"Hello, sir."

Sage whimpered as Inutaisho played with the toy. Looking between the boy's legs, Inutaisho saw the chastity harness attached to Sage's manhood. Intrigued, Inutaisho rolled Sage over onto his back on the table he was on.

"Wow, that's a beautiful harness Sage."

"Thank you sir."

"Does it hurt to wear for an extended time?"

"It bothered me at first, but I got used to it. I'm lubed under the rings before they go on, and that keeps me from chafing much. And the tension on the springs is well set, I can't get soft, but they don't really have much tension once they're extended to five and a half inches. Unless my master adjusts them to bother me, of course."

"How often does he do that?"

"Not often. Once, I accidentally broke a piece of this bondage rig my master was making. And, as punishment, he set  
them to be tense to six inches for a week. I've never made that mistake again."

"I bet you didn't. So, is there a reason you're warming yourself up?"

"That would be for me. I'm going to be giving it to him with my big strap-on today. He's been working up to it for the last two months."

"Aww, good for you little buddy. You should tape it and send me a copy."

Inutaisho joked to Ayame, who nodded and laughed.

"I will."

Inutaisho released the phallus in Sage's rear and after patting his bottom, left the boy to ready himself.

"Well, this has been a great tour so far, though I should be getting back to my boys."

"Is it an emergency, or can you spare me a few minutes?"

Ayame leaned in, rubbing her body lightly against the dog's. Inutaisho sighed and grinned, grabbing the girl's hips and picking her up to pull her against himself.

"I suppose I could take my time getting home." Inutaisho leaned in and kissed her neck.

"In there."

Ayame pointed out one of the bondage rooms, and Inutaisho dutifully carried her inside. Once in, she dismounted him, shut the door and locked it. Then, she stripped him bare, gently peeling off each layer of his suit and hanging it all up until he was as nude as the day he was born. That done, the demoness grabbed a thick set of shackles and approached the dog, who eyed her suspiciously.

"May I help you?"

"Oh yes you may." Ayame grabbed one of Inutaisho's wrists, attaching a shackle to it and then the other end to an attachment point hanging from the ceiling. She did the same with the other, then walked over to the restraints and produced a steel spreader bar and spread Inutaisho's feet. Locking his ankles into the cuffs, Ayame made sure he was spread for her use before stepping back.

"You know, we should probably give this a nice shave." Ayame grabbed the dog's crotch, threatening lightly to shave the alpha bare.

"I don't think so; I really like everything the way it is down there." Inutaisho shot back, his dick hardening under her gaze.

"Maybe you're right, there are other things that need attention first."

Rummaging through the closets, the wolf demoness disappeared for a moment and reappeared with a heavy looking ball weight and a leather flogger. Gulping lightly, the dog steeled himself as the ookami approached.

~~~Page Break~~~

Hehehe, I love it! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 33! Hope you all like it! Note, I didn't actually write the Ayame/Inutaisho smutiness, though if you guys want it I might write it in as a flashback.

Kracked Vanity- Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~A Few Hours Later~~~

Sesshomaru shifted again in his restraints, leaning up to suck down another mouthful of water. He wasn't sure why, but he'd been sucking it down the whole time he'd been in the cage. Perhaps the slight bit of salt and semen added was leaving him thirsty after drinking. At least, that was the only thing he could think of…

As he rested his head back down, he faintly heard the dungeon door open. Sure enough, the lights came on and his father walked down, fully stripped.

"Hello puppy."

"Hello, master."

"Did you enjoy your stay in the cage?"

"Yes, master."

Inutaisho chuckled and unlocked the cage, helping the still bound inu youkai out of the steel confines. Standing his oldest boy up, Inutaisho kissed the dog's lips, which Sesshomaru returned with enthusiasm. Embracing each other for a minute, Inutaisho pulled back and gazed into his son's eyes.

"I'm gonna own you soon boy."

"Yes, master." Sesshomaru felt his youkai flare up, and his dick trying to harden yet again. Oh how it drove him mad, his sire's dominance riled him yet he wanted it so badly, needed it.

"Totally own you, controlling every part of your life. And I'll never, ever let you go again."

Inutaisho kissed Sesshomaru again, and he walked the boy over to a set of hanging steel cuffs, guiding him by the slave chain locked to his neck. Once there, Inutaisho crouched down and locked the chain to a hook in the floor, and then untied Sesshomaru's arms.

The older dog cuffed Sesshomaru's hands up above his head, the cuffs high enough that Sesshomaru had only a small amount of slack in the chains. Then, Inutaisho produced a special spreader bar, the Impaler. The steel bar was strapped to Sesshomaru's ankles via locking leather cuffs, and in the middle of it was a vertical steel rod with an adjustable mounting point on top. The vertical portion of the spreader bar, which garnered the Impaler name, was height adjustable and the mounting bracket could secure a large variety of dildos or vibrators.

Inutaisho found out a nice, thick eight inch dildo, lubed it, and attached it to the adjustable rod. Then, with a lubed finger, Inutaisho began to stretch out Sesshomaru.

"Nice and snug already, good to know you still recover so quickly, even with the amount of stretching you've been doing."

"Yes, master."

Inutaisho got Sesshomaru ready and slid the phallus into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru forced himself to relax as the thick phallus breached him and Inutaisho slid all eight inches into him. Getting it up into Sesshomaru, Inutaisho secured the adjustable pole in place, ensuring that it wouldn't move overnight.

"There we go, now, time for a bit of fun."

Inutaisho walked over to his closet for floggers and selected a nice, heavy leather one. Swinging it a bit to warm himself up, he stopped on his way back to select a thin reed cane as well. Warming up with both, he stepped to Sesshomaru and rested the cane against the boy's backside, then struck his back with the flogger.

"Both, master?"

"Oh yes."

"And what have I done to deserve this master?"

"Absolutely nothing slave, aside from being the most delectable puppy that I love to dominate."

Inutaisho landed several quick blows to the back with the flogger, then swatted Sesshomaru's butt with the cane. Laying into Sesshomaru's back, he started swinging the flogger back and forth rapidly, landing a quick string of blows in rapid succession.

Sesshomaru shifted slightly as the blows rained down on his back, the leather strands stinging his back as they impacted him. As he moved, he impaled himself just a bit further on the phallus inside him. Growling lightly, he tried to shift again as his father continued to flog his back, but he had little room to move to try and escape the blows.

Inutaisho laughed and continued to rain blows down on Sesshomaru's back, flogging the younger dog youkai until warm red marks littered his flawless porcelain skin. Satisfied for Sesshomaru's back, Inutaisho swapped the cane into his right hand, the flogger into his left. Utilizing the thin rod, he swatted Sesshomaru's ass, leaving a thin red welt across the perfect skin of the inu's bottom.

Several blows came in quick succession, and Sesshomaru started struggling once again. It didn't help, there was no escape and his movement only shifted himself on the dildo lodged in his ass. He growled as a harder stroke of the cane hit him, leaving a more vivid line across his ass.

"That's it boy, growl for daddy. Tell me how much you want it."

"I'm not growling because I like it, master." Sesshomaru shot back, twisting his voice into a light sneer.

Inutaisho, in a display of his experience and control, landed a strike of the cane, a hard one, directly atop the most vivid mark on Sesshomaru's ass. The dog grunted from the repeat blow, jumping as best he could in the spreader bar. Pulling at the cuffs, the dog tried to get away, growling at his sire.

"Don't move, Sesshomaru." Inutaisho kept his voice calm and steady, not threatening though firm.

"Then stop caning me for no reason."

"I will not, bitch. You are my beta, my slave, mine. I own you, and I will cane you as I see fit. And you will stand there and take it."

Sesshomaru growled louder, and Inutaisho growled back, hitting him in the thighs with a pair of quick blows. After a second, Sesshomaru's shoulders sagged, and he relaxed, his inner youkai giving up for the time being as Inutaisho caned him.

"That's a good boy, just submit to daddy. You know I'll take good care of you my love."

Inutaisho delivered several more strikes with the cane to Sesshomaru's thighs, then stopped and put them away. Coming back to Sesshomaru, Inutaisho brought a pair of nipple clamps that were connected by a chain and clipped them to Sesshomaru's nipples, after removing the jewelry he had in his piercings.

He brought a couple of small weights and hung them from the chain, before grabbing Sesshomaru's head and pulling him into a passionate kiss. His tongue invaded Sesshomaru's and explored his oldest boy's mouth. After a minute, he pulled back and lightly kissed the male's lips.

"Good night, Sesshomaru."

"Thank you, master."

Inutaisho kissed Sesshomaru against before patting his bottom and leaving the boy, walking out of the dungeon. Turning the light off, he shut and locked the door, effectively putting Sesshomaru to bed for the night.

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

Inuyasha rested languidly in Kouga's arms; head nestled in the crook of the ookami's neck. Meanwhile, the wolf gently worked a slender dildo in and out of Inuyasha's passage, the two having agreed to uphold their recently established "toy time" with each other. Inuyasha whimpered slightly as the dildo brushed his overstimulated prostate, shuddering lightly in Kouga's arms.

"Still on edge there, puppy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Would you like to wrap this up early?"

"No, sir."

"Alright then."

"Master Kouga?"

"Yes, puppy?"

Kouga asked as he moved the phallus in Inuyasha's rear.

"Would you like me to take care of you, sir?" Inuyasha asked, gently cupping Kouga's firm cock in his hand.

"In a moment sweetness. I like that you are thinking of your master's needs though. It seems that your training is progressing well."

"Thank you sir."

Kouga kissed the boy's forehead and continued to fuck him with the toy, the hanyou coming to rock back against the hand holding the phallus. The ookami manipulated the toy for a few more minutes, then stopped and gently moved the hanyou.

"Sir?"

"Stay right there little puppy, I have something I want to grab for you."

"Yes, sir."

"Keep playing with your toy."

"Yes, sir."

Kouga grinned and got off the bed, leaving Inuyasha resting on it, grasping the phallus with his hand. Leaving the boy to his dildo, Kouga walked downstairs to one of Inutaisho's bigger toy closets. Searching, he didn't find what he was looking for in the first, and so moved a few rooms over, into one of the guest rooms. Opening the closet, he found several old-style kimonos, and searching through the chests inside he found what he was looking for.

The wolf walked back upstairs to Inuyasha, finding the dog playing with the toy in his bottom. It was a trip for the hanyou, being made to play with the phallus in his rear, and by Kouga's word alone. As he manipulated it, he saw Kouga return, holding a small tube-like stick of something.

"That'll do boy. Take that phallus out, go in the bathroom and clean it off. And, get all of that lube off of your entrance."

"What for, sir."

"I'm going to paint your asshole, boy."

"What?"

"I said, I'm going to paint your asshole. This stick is a special type of paint, very similar to lipstick. It just has a higher adhesion ability, so it will stand up to you being mounted with it applied and won't rub off, so long as I use an oil-based lube, and not a water-based one."

"You're painting my butt?"

"Well, your anus to be specific, but yes. It's a fairly old practice, going back to the geisha days when it was popular. Much like some alphas like their partners to have bright lipstick or make-up on their faces, it was popular at one time to have the anus painted, especially with male harem members."

"What'll it do?" Inuyasha asked his face aflame with embarrassment.

"Well, much like lipstick emphasizes the lips, it will make your entrance stand out, being so brightly colored. I think it'll be good for you. For one, I like the look myself, and two, it'll be a good activity to remind you of your beta status. Painting your hole to attract an alpha male to mount you will remind you of your submissive nature."

"H-Hai, sir." Inuyasha answered as he pulled the dildo free of his ass. Still blushing like mad, he did as instructed by Kouga. Going into the bathroom, he cleaned the dildo off, then used some toilet paper and water to wash his entrance free of the lubricant that Kouga had used to keep him comfortable while atop the Sybian and then with the phallus inside him.

Cleaned, Inuyasha walked out and at Kouga's beckoning, got onto all fours in front of a full-length mirror, facing away from it. His head in his hands, Inuyasha big back a whimper as Kouga kneeled behind him, still dressed only in the ball weight. Taking the stick, Kouga opened it and gently applied it to Inuyasha's hole.

The hanyou held back a gasp as the little stick started to rub at his entrance, squirming at the tickling sensation that teased his hole. Kouga felt the boy squirm as he tried to apply the paint, and stopped, not wanting to over paint the boy's hole.

"Stay still boy, I know it feels weird."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha stilled himself as best he could, and soon enough Kouga had him painted. Stepping back, Kouga closed the stick and gave Inuyasha a view of his now bright red anus. Looking in the mirror, Inuyasha's blush moved to a shade nearly fire engine red, which coincidentally now matched the color of his entrance. A bright, vivid shade of red, the little hole stood out, calling for an alpha to fill it.

"Wow."

"It's a beautiful look for you Inuyasha. Once it dries, we can plug you for the night. Do you need to pee before bed?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go ahead and relieve yourself then, leave the door open. I'm going to go pick out a new plug for you."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"You're welcome, puppy."

Kouga went downstairs to one of the supply closets and picked out a normal shape plug, a very traditional design of pointed tip that widened and then narrowed to a wide base that would settle against Inuyasha's rear. It was about five inches long, about two inches wide at its widest point. Closing the closet, Kouga heard a door close and a few seconds later Inutaisho came into view.

"Hello sir."

"Hello, boy. How are you this evening my little wolf, I see that you've left the ball weight in place."

"I'm very good sir, thank you. How did your meeting go?"

"Excellently my ookami. How did Inuyasha's edging go?"

"Very well, sir."

"Did he cry?"

"Oh he was sobbing sir."

"Did he use his safe word?"

"No sir, he didn't. He did great, he really is a little trooper."

"Indeed, he's always been that way. Even as a little pup he seldom cried when he got bumped up."

Inutaisho ushered the wolf upstairs, following the ookami to his bedroom. Going in, they found Inuyasha resting on the bed on his stomach.

"Master." Inuyasha blushed at seeing his father, still fully dressed while he was nude.

"Good evening puppy. Did you enjoy being edged by Kouga?"

"Yes, sir." Inuyasha shuddered lightly but he had to admit he'd liked it.

"How so puppy?"

"Well, I mean it felt good at first. And even when it hurt, it felt good that Kouga was so strict with me. I mean, it  
sucks, but it makes me feel…warm inside."

"That's the beta in you, it likes knowing that your alpha's will discipline you when you need it. And being a submissive on top of that just compounds the feeling."

"A submissive?"

"Yes puppy. While you are fiery and bull-headed, you desire to not have control, to be taken care of by a strong alpha male, a master. It's nothing uncommon, you just want a strong alpha to take care of you. And luckily enough, I'm here for you little one. As are Kouga and Sesshomaru, though I've got him under lock and key at the moment.  
Inutaisho leaned in and kissed his son, pulling his youngest to him and clutching the boy tight.

"Daddy."

Inuyasha hugged his sire; glad that at least one of them understood what it was he was going through. Inutaisho held the young boy close, pinning him to his chest while he leaned over and lightly kissed Kouga, showing the wolf his appreciation with his lips. One hand reached over and grasped the wolf's rock hard erection, gently pulling the wolf closer to them.

"Now little one, are you ready for bed or would you like to be mounted first?" Inutaisho asked, gently pinching one of the hanyou's sensitive nipples.

"I…I'd like to be mounted daddy."

"In that case, let's get you in your cage. I'd like for you to experience being taken in it."

"Yes, master." Inuyasha blushed, his dick aching in its prison. Kouga chuckled and got off of the bed as Inutaisho lifted the half-dog in his arms. Hey, it might be an off family he was finding himself a part of, but it certainly wasn't a dull one.


	34. Chapter 34

Cassandra- It's a possibility, though likely to be later on in the story. He's still young in this fic, and still in 'training' with Inutaisho. I might have him pregnant in an epilogue chapter, should I ever reach a desired end to this story, but as for being a main part of the story I wouldn't count on it anytime soon.

The Fallen Angel Chaos- Oh yes, hehe, thanks for the review!

Chereche- Hehe, two for one. And yes, floggers are very nice! As for the painting, I have no idea if that's true or not, I just borrowed the idea from a chapter of Salome Sensei's Sesshomaru/Kouga fic, "Sesshomaru and Kouga: The Teen Years. Great fic by the way.

kotaxvampire- Thanks for the review!

Blue Rose- Thanks for the reviews, and in my story, youkai, being different internally from humans, have the ability to carry young in both genders.

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~Page Break~~~

"Oh, well now, you've painted his hole. Interesting choice Kouga."

"Thank you sir. I figured it would be something different for him."

"I like it. Now little puppy, I want you to relax and let your master enter you."

Inutaisho spoke as he withdrew his fingers from Inuyasha's entrance. Freshly lubricated once again, the hanyou's bottom was stretched and ready for the thick piece of dog demon meat that was pressed to his entrance.

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha forced himself to relax and gradually his hole dilated around the massive organ that was stiff against his anus. Opening, the covered head of Inutaisho's cock slid in about an inch. Then, gently, the dog demon eased himself forward, carefully burying his length inside the silky vice of Inuyasha's ass.

The hanyou whimpered and whined as his father sheathed himself inside him. Holding still, Inuyasha stayed as relaxed as he could until Inutaisho was in him down to the balls. Keening slightly, the hanyou started to rock back and forth on his father's thick, engorged length.

"Ready little pup?"

"Yes, please master."

"Good boy, take Kouga's cock in your mouth while I fuck you."

Inutaisho started thrusting, fucking Inuyasha through the entrance in the cage. The boy rocked back against him, the older dog breeding his youngest pup. Seeing as the hanyou, butt backed to the door of the cage, was about five inches from the bars on the other end, Kouga moved to the side of the cage his engorged penis was presented through the bars. Inuyasha turned to his left and began to take the thick organ into his mouth, gently sucking on the tip before taking it deeper inch by inch.

"Oh yes, that's it Inuyasha. You are a talented little pup."

"Indeed he is. Your ass is such a marvelous sheath for my length, my young inu."

Inuyasha rocked back between the two canine youkai, working to bring them both off. He held back a few tears of joy, appreciation, arousal, and fear of what was ahead as he serviced them. While he didn't know what would happen to him, or why he found himself so in love with his sire's dominance, but Inuyasha was just overjoyed and eternally grateful that they did seem to know, and to understand, and that from the sounds they were making, he was doing a good job of showing them his thanks.

"Oh boy, you are so tight for your daddy. I love you so much my little boy, my sweet beta puppy."

Inuyasha whimpered as he sucked on Kouga's dick, the feel of Inutaisho's cock surging in and out of him nearly indescribable. The dog demon continued to hump the half-demon through the cage, driving himself closer to orgasm while leaving his son frustrated. It struck him deep to know he had Inuyasha so thoroughly. He was balls deep in the puppy, he had the boy's orgasm under his control, the dog was in his cage, it was his collar around Inuyasha's neck, and best of all the dog seemed happy for it.

As he came up to his climax, Inutaisho continued to rock faster and then came, exploding into Inuyasha. Shooting off into Inuyasha, Inutaisho moaned and humped the adolescent a few more times, milking himself dry into his beloved pup.

"Does it feel good to you boy, having your alpha inside you?"

Inutaisho asked as he watched the hanyou bring Kouga to orgasm. He must have moaned as he felt Inutaisho coming inside him, as the wolf was panting and in a few seconds reached his own peak, cumming into the hanyou's mouth. Sucking the ookami's seed down, Inuyasha got Kouga's dick cleaned of his seed and then released it from his mouth.

"Yes sir."

"Good boy. Now, I suppose I'll leave you unfilled tonight, though tomorrow you're going to be wearing a bigger plug than you're used to."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't let any of that seed fall out now."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha laid down as the two pulled back, curling up inside his cage. Inutaisho left for a moment as Kouga climbed into bed. The elder dog reappeared soon after, holding a blanket and a snug pair of panties. The panties, black lace with filly white edges and a pink ribbon at the front, he gave to Kouga, who obediently put them on. The blanket, he rolled up and pushed through the opening in Inuyasha's cage.

"Here you go puppy, for being so good, you get a reward."

"Thank you sir."

Inuyasha took the extra soft blanket and unfurled it, covering himself with it. He had to admit, the cage was comfortable, the soft fluffy lining in the bottom making for a warm, soft place to sleep. And as he snuggled up with the blanket, he realized it was soaked in his father's strong scent, which made it that much better.

"Have a good night puppy."

"Thank you, daddy."

Inuyasha blushed as he laid back down in the cage, Inutaisho grabbing a pair of chains from his nightstand. Along with a small padlock, he set them on the bed and grabbed Kouga. Slipping the chain around Kouga's waist, then tied the chain together at the dog's back, using the padlock to hold the ends together. Tying the other chain around Kouga's ankles, he brought the ends up, bringing the wolf's legs up behind his back, and locked his ankles to the chain around his waist.  
The ookami's legs folded back behind him, Inutaisho took hold of the wolf and kissed him.

"Good night to you too, little wolf."

"Thank you, sir."

"What do you suppose people would think if they saw you wolf? In my arms, in your cute and sexy panties, with your legs chained up."

"I guess they would think you own me, sir, which you do." Kouga answered, using his words to prove his submission to the stronger alpha.

"You're very right Kouga. Now, put your hands on my cock and balls boy."

"Yes, sir."

Kouga did as told, his warm mitts grasping Inutaisho's massive endowment, one hand grasping his full balls and the other taking hold of his thick, flaccid length.

"Good boy. That's my next rule for you, unless I state otherwise, you are to keep my manhood warm while I sleep. I may use your hands, your mouth, your ass, or any other part of you to do so, but you will keep my length heated through the night.

"Yes sir."

Inutaisho grinned and kissed the wolf, then laid down for the night, resting himself for the coming day.

~~~Two Days Earlier~~~

Inutaisho relaxed back in his study, planning out each move concerning Sesshomaru. It was an intricate chess game, dominating his puppy. Too hard and Sesshomaru could lash out, or he could do the worst and actually hurt his beloved son. Too light, and Sesshomaru would never crack, never break and could come to fight back for dominance. Similarly, too much bondage and Sesshomaru wouldn't be breaking anytime soon, he'd just be held in place. Too little, and the dog's youkai would view him as too lenient and not dominant enough.

It could become exhausting, really. It was a complex scenario, and being that Sesshomaru was the sub-to-be, his every move needed to be perfect. And, so deep in thought, even the great Inutaisho almost jumped when the phone unexpectedly rang…almost. Looking at the caller I.D., Inutaisho picked up the phone and cradled it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Inutaisho?"

"Hey, Laura, how's it going?" Inutaisho answered, Inuyasha's friend Miroku's mother on the other end.

"Alright, though I have a bit of an issue I'm hoping you can give me some advice with."

"Sure, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I figure, you're a demon. And, recently I checked the computer and found that Miroku's been surfing a bunch of  
adult sites."

"I wouldn't worry about that, he's just curious I'm sure."

"Oh no, I understand he's a young man and all, but it's the specific sites. They're all demon sites, which again is fine, but they're all BDSM or bondage sites. Mostly demons dominating humans."

"Well, some humans like to be with youkai."

"I get that, I just worry that he may wind up getting into trouble at some point in the future. I don't want him to  
wind up trusting the wrong person and getting hurt, especially if the person can seriously hurt him with almost no effort. I'm just worried if I say anything I'll just embarrass and put him on the defensive and he won't listen to anything I say. I was wondering if you could think of anything for me to do."

Inutaisho held the phone away slightly to chuckle to himself. How did he know Miroku would be a submissive, and one who wanted a youkai master? Oh well, he'd always liked the human boy, and he was growing into quite the young man.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask if Miroku can come over for the weekend with Inuyasha. I'll pick him up from school Friday, and then I'll just pull him aside for a minute and talk to him, you know, sort of man to man."

"Really? That would be great Inutaisho, thank you so much."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Seriously thank you. And hey, you haven't stopped by for a while. You'll have to come over for a drink or something one night."

"Sounds good. Talk to you soon, Laura."

"Thanks again Inu, goodbye."

Inutaisho hung up the phone and got back to his musings, so looking forward to the point where Sesshomaru broke into a beta role and could be trained to perfection. And at which point he could reunite both of his beautiful sons.

~~~Present Day, the Next Morning~~~

Inutaisho walked back into the dungeon, freshly showered and dressed only in a snug leather jock, which kept his manhood nicely held. Walking in, he found his oldest still standing in the chains and stocks he had been placed in. Sesshomaru looked up at his sire, glaring at the dog through slightly fatigued golden eyes.

"Morning slave, how was your night?" Inutaisho asked in a warm, cheery tone, much to Sesshomaru's chagrin.

"Just great, master." Sarcasm dripped from his words like the venom he could command in his claws.

"Really? You look like you didn't sleep too well my boy."

"I didn't sleep. I stood here all night in torment, now remove these nipple clamps immediately."

"Remove them? And when did you become the master in this relationship Sesshomaru?"

"Sire, please do not play games with me. Not with these fucking things on at least."

Inutaisho hid his shock as he circled his bound prey. Had Sesshomaru just conceded to him, just bent to his will? It was a small slip, but for a boy with such a chiseled poker face, it was major progress. And, knowing when to push and when to reward, Inutaisho stepped up and gently unclipped the nipple clamps.

"There you go boy."

Inutaisho leaned in for a kiss, capturing Sesshomaru's mouth with his own. The boy leaned in lightly, his lips seeking out his father's, his tongue meeting and submitting to his master's. The two kissed as Inutaisho began to rub himself against Sesshomaru, rubbing his scent onto his son.

"I love you Sesshomaru, I really do."

Inutaisho had rubbed Sesshomaru in his scent and wrapped his arms back around the boy. Leaning under the dog's chin, Inutaisho kissed and licked Sesshomaru's neck, nipping at the boy's skin.

"I love you too, master."

Sesshomaru felt a weight rising in his chest, a tightness that threatened to burst him if he didn't check himself. He steeled himself as he leaned into his father's embrace, allowing the simple enjoyment of feeling his sire holding him to wash over him, though careful not to let it sink too deep.

"I am your master, aren't I boy?"

"Yes, master."

"Who put this here? Tell me."

Inutaisho had reached around between Sesshomaru's cheeks, rubbing his fingers along Sesshomaru's speared entrance, feeling out the other dog's anus and the dildo stretching it with his fingers. Sesshomaru shifted lightly as Inutaisho rubbed his sensitive, vulnerable area.

"You did master, my master put that dildo there."

"Good boy."

Inutaisho stepped away for a second to grab a pair of sturdy handcuffs, which he reached up and locked around Sesshomaru's wrists, further up his arms behind the cuffs already there. Then, he unlocked the wrist cuffs that were hung from the ceiling, allowing Sesshomaru to bring his arms down. As they came free, Inutaisho slid the cuffs down further and ratcheted them snug, ensuring they wouldn't be coming off without the keys.

"Now, I want you to walk across the dungeon and stand up against that wall over there, facing it. I need to clean you off, boy."

"Yes master, but, how am I to lower this bar, I can't reach the adjustment."

Sesshomaru questioned as Inutaisho unlocked his son's slave chain from the floor, 'freeing' Sesshomaru, at least from the position he'd been locked in overnight.

"Well, boy, you aren't supposed to move that rod. It's built that way so that masters can adjust it as necessary, not slaves. Your master put it that way for a reason, for your own good, and it'll stay that way until I see it should be otherwise."

"Yes, master."

Gingerly, Sesshomaru began to hobble himself over to the far wall he'd been directed to. Each step was inhibited by the dildo in his rear, his entrance struggling to accommodate each step. Having his ankles spread wide by the steel bar didn't help matters either, but he made it in time and leaned up against the wall. His cock meanwhile felt ready to burst, the movement of the phallus stimulating his trapped organ to the point of it being painful.

"That's my good boy."

Inutaisho walked over and lifted his son's arms. Using a length of chain, he secured the handcuffs to a hook above the dog's head, keeping him in place. Then, he stepped over to a bucket he had placed there, and, pulling down the front of his jock, relaxed his muscles. The elder dog sighed as he relieved himself into the bucket, his piss filling the vessel about halfway. That done, he slid his cock back into the jock and retrieved a sponge he had placed along with the bucket.

"Master, no."

"We are dogs Sesshomaru, it's time to mark you as such."

"I thought you said you needed to clean me."

"Yes, clean you of the scent of sweat and wolves, and of your own unique flavor. This will leave you smelling like  
me." Inutaisho spoke as he dunked the sponge and then rubbed it against Sesshomaru's back.

Sesshomaru sighed as his back was rubbed down in his father's piss, the warm liquid running over his shoulders and down the planes of his back to his rear. He hated that this was such a turn on for him, his sire's pungent urine such a potent aphrodisiac. It humiliated and repulsed him to be washed in it, and yet his cock couldn't be more frustrated.

Really, it had always been a fetish of his. As he matured, he'd loved to watch his sire piss, the golden stream coming from Inutaisho's covered tip turning him on to no end. And, now that he was older, and as Inutaisho moved down to wash his legs, he found out that it was a kink he'd never outgrown. Not that any of them had truly left him if he thought about it.

"You know pup, I always loved how much my piss interested you. I remember even when you were younger you used to try and stare at it while I pissed, even though you tried to hide it."

"Yes, master, I did used to have an odd fetish for your…fluids."

Inutaisho chuckled to himself and continued washing the dog. Taking the sponge in hand, he filled it with piss and rubbed the warm liquid over Sesshomaru's thighs, drenching the boy in his scent. The male's ass, his stomach and abs, his chest, and finally his arms were all scrubbed with the piss-soaked sponge before Inutaisho was satisfied.

"There, now you smell like my property, just as you should."

"Master, please take my belt off. Keep me restrained, but please take it off."

"Oh no boy, that just won't do. Maybe some work will get your little head back in check."

Inutaisho had to laugh again as he put the bucket away. He knew the boy would be hard, it had always been a kink that got Sesshomaru going. And, it wasn't likely to go away anytime soon. As Inutaisho leaned in and sniffed the boy's shoulder, he scented his urine soaking into Sesshomaru's skin. The salty, musky odor would blend in and dissipate soon, but Inutaisho's unique scent would be un-removable for at least two to three days.

"Now, let's get you ready. I want you to walk over to the south corner of the dungeon. Wait for me there, and I'll get you set up."

Inutaisho reached down and unlocked the adjustment for the rod. Pulling it down, the dog got it so that only the head of the dildo was still inside Sesshomaru. Then, unlocking the wrist cuffs, he let the boy walk forward, still hobbled by the spreader bar Impaler.

"Is that better, puppy?"

"Ugh, it might be worse, master."

"Excellent."

Inutaisho grinned as he watched Sesshomaru moved his way over to the darker corner of the dungeon. There, he made his way onto the dirt floor. Whereas the rest was mainly concrete, a large patch of floor in the south area was hard packed dirt, which Sesshomaru stood on, his anus tensing and relaxing around the head of the dildo inside him.

It was a strange sensation, the dildo being only head deep in him. It wasn't all of the way in him, and he couldn't pull it out. It was just there spreading his anus open, keeping him Impaled without actually impaling him upon it's real length.

"Alright boy, let's get this off you."

Inutaisho lowered the dildo bar once again, this time removing the phallus entirely from Sesshomaru's ass. Then, he unlocked the cuffs of the Impaler, freeing Sesshomaru from it for the first time in ten hours. That done, and before Sesshomaru could close his legs, Inutaisho put him on all fours on the dirt ground. Then, as soon as the Impaler came free, a semi-flexible spreader bar went back in place between Sesshomaru's legs.

"Now, I have some weights I want moved Sesshomaru, and you're gonna move em for me."

Inutaisho motioned towards a series of big, lead weights, stacked and chained together on the floor. Taking a set of four steel wrist and ankle cuffs and plenty of chain, Inutaisho placed cuffs on Sesshomaru's wrists and ankles, and wrapped a chain around the dog's waist. Then, chains measured out to be equal in length when in place were attached and run to the weights. The weights combined together had to be close to a thousand pounds, Sesshomaru guessed, not an easy task when chained on all fours, legs still spread

"This should be fun for you boy, and to keep you where you belong…"

Inutaisho finished his sentence by holding up a steel anal hanger. The thick, bent steel tube was formed in the shape of a J, the hooked end to be inserted and the longer end featuring a ring that could be tied off to something, such as Sesshomaru's slave chain. Inutaisho slid the steel hook in with a light enough effort, and then chained it to the slave chain, after pulling Sesshomaru's head up so as to insure that he wouldn't stand up, being that doing so would pull on the hook already inside his boy.

"Now, to work then. Drag them to the other side of the room, boy."

Dick aching in its relatively little tube, anus clenching around the hook, legs spread via bar, and chained to a surrogate boulder, Sesshomaru felt his resistance begin to slip


	35. Chapter 35

Hey you guys, welcome to chapter 35! I hope you enjoy it!

Kracked Vanity- Thank you for the review! I'm glad you enjoy the Sess-Inutaisho smutnes, I do enjoy writing it! As for the puppy training, it will be coming later, school conflicts for Inu:P Though, I may have a bit of early training coming within a while.

Chereche- Thank you for the review, and yes, that is the compare-contrast between the two I'm trying (hopefully succesfully) to create. In the story, I always found them to be incredibly similar, just different in their methods. Both in the series are strong, honorable, bull headed as s&*t, and relentless. The difference being that Inu was upfront and brash about it, Sess controlled and composed at all times. And in that way I envisioned the two in this, Inu as brash at times and outspoken, but eager to submit to his real desires...of submitting. Sess on the other hand is composed and will not break from his well earned alpha status until...broken.

~~~Page Break~~~

Sesshomaru grunted as he reached what was roughly the two-thirds mark of the dirt stretch in the dungeon. Still on all fours, he grunted and took another step, all his muscles working the drag the heavy weights he was shackled to. Moving one side of his body at a time, he drug one group of weights up a few inches, then moved the others.

Slowly, he made his way towards the other end of the dirt stretch, and eventually he made it. Coming to a stop, he turned and tried to drag the weights a bit closer. That done, he stopped to rest for a minute as his father walked over to him.

"Good boy, you made great time pup. I love seeing my little beta working extra hard for his alpha."

Inutaisho leaned down and grabbed his boy's lips with his own, his tongue invading Sesshomaru's. As he did, he ran his thumbs across the magenta stripes adorning Sesshomaru's gorgeous face. After a moment, he pulled back and gently licked the younger inu's lips with his wide tongue, running across them and then up to lick a cheek marking, making the dog shudder.

"I love you so much Sesshomaru. My little beta, you are so perfect for your alpha."

"Thank you, master."

The chest-tightening continued for Sesshomaru, and he continued to quash it as Inutaisho moved to un-chain him from the lead weights. Stripped to the anal hook, Sesshomaru was slipped into a set of wrist and ankle shackles, these not linked to any weights, or to each other. Still kneeling, the anal hook was unlocked and pulled free, and then Inutaisho pulled out a metal butt plug.

"Now, let's try that again, with a slight twist."

Inutaisho eased the metal plug in and let it slide home. The metal plug had a steel ring molded into the base, which Inutaisho locked a chain to. The other end, went to one of the twenty weights and was locked to it. The weight was set behind the dog, and Inutaisho stepped back.

"Alright pet, back that way you go."

"Really, sire?"

Inutaisho laughed at that, putting his foot on Sesshomaru's back.

"Yes, pet, master wants you to move that weight for him. And, it'll exercise some of the muscles your master most wants worked while you're at it."

"Yes, master."

Inutaisho moved his foot and leaned down to rub the dog's side markings, then allowed the dog to move. Sesshomaru tried to move, and the plug started to slip free. Stopping, he allowed it to slip back in, then tightened his anus and pulled forward. It started to slide out again, but he tried to tighten himself around it and walked forward.

The plug slipped out with a wet pop, and Inutaisho chuckled as he pulled the dog back, picking the plug up and re-inserting it gently. Gently patting the boy's bottom, he stood back as Sesshomaru tried to move the hefty weight again.

This time, the boy tightened his anus as much as he could and moved. This time, the plug couldn't come free, and reluctantly the weight started to move, dragging through the dirt as Sesshomaru started to move. He went slowly, one step at a time, trying to get an easy momentum going with the weight.

Every few steps, he stopped, relaxed his muscles, and then re-clenched and started walking again. Slow but sure, the butt-plug/ weight combo was drug across the dirt floor. Step by step, the dog kept his muscles tight and refused to let the plug free as he crawled. It wasn't easy, keeping the plug in place proving a stiff challenge, and not the most comfortable, but then workouts were never supposed to be.

Soon enough though, Sesshomaru's efforts paid off. Reaching the other end of the dirt, Sesshomaru had managed to drag the weight the full length with only the use of his plugged anus. And, as a reward, his father squatted down and patted his bottom, unlocking the chain from the plug.

"Excellent job boy."

Inutaisho grasped the base of the plug, and pulled. Deciding to tease his sire, Sesshomaru clenched down and refused to let the plug out. Feeling the plug refusing to come free, Inutaisho felt a smirk hit his face, and let go of the plug, using his hand to swipe Sesshomaru's ass. Spanking the boy once, he leaned back on the balls of his feet as he squatted down.

"You want to play boy? Alright, leave it in, it's just gonna make your next challenge that much tougher. Now, follow me pup."

Inutaisho turned to walk away, taking hold of Sesshomaru's slave chain as he did, and the younger inu youkai moved to stand.

"Did I say you could get up?"

"No, master, sorry sir."

"All fours boy, and you will stay that way until told otherwise."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru lowered himself to his hands and knees again, and followed his sire as he was lead via chain to another area of the basement level. Inutaisho walked him over to a closed door and unlocked it, opening up the previously closed off room and turning on the lights.

Sesshomaru recognized the place as an older gym his father used to have in the basement. Before expanding and re-doing the massive space into his personal dungeon, he had had a rather impressive mancave and a workout area down here, as well as tons of unused storage space. Now, every inch of the basement was in use as dungeon space, and the rest of the house was now the mancave.

But, while it had become all-dungeon, the workout equipment remained. All very high-quality, gently used stuff, Inutaisho basically had a single set of full-scale gym machines, all professional grade products just condensed for a smaller group of people.

Walking his son over to the treadmill, Inutaisho made sure it was still on and then stood Sesshomaru up. Locking the slave chain to the rail of the treadmill, Inutaisho walked over and found the rather thick, wooden beam he had placed in the corner earlier and picked it up. The beam had four steel hooks in it, all along one side, which he put face up as he attached it to a wall-mounted winch via four braided steel cables.

Along the ceiling were a group of different pulleys, one of which was hanging above the treadmill. The main cable went through that particular pulley, and the beam was left hanging above the piece of workout equipment.

"Alright boy, step onto the treadmill."

Sesshomaru could only sigh as he did as instructed. Grabbing several lengths of rope, Inutaisho bound Sesshomaru's arms outward, tying them to the underside of the square beam, the ropes being tied around the big piece of lumber. Tied at both arms at the wrists, the forearms, and above the elbows, the younger dai-youkai was fully secure as Inutaisho cranked the winch to an appropriate position, leaving Sesshomaru standing on the tread mill on the front of his feet. The shackles attached to his ankles stayed put, preventing him from putting his feet out to the narrow edges of the thick machine, and it was turned on to a slow, walking pace.

"That's my boy. Now, I was gonna put a set of those leather opera boots on you, those ones that leave you standing on the tips of your toes. But, since you did so well with the weights, I think I'll just leave you the way you are, provided you do what master wants."

"Thank you master."

"Good puppy, now let's get you to a steady pace."

Inutaisho leaned in and turned up the speed of the treadmill, gradually going up to a good jog. It wasn't a tough speed for the dog, not by any means at all, but being tied to the wood beam while running did cause him a bit more exertion, and the phallus was rather insistent when he ran. Plus the shackles inhibited his movements, disrupting his natural grace and thus causing him to work harder to maintain the jog.

After a few minutes, Inutaisho turned it up to a run. Sesshomaru kept pace as he contended with the constantly shifting plug, which served to make his constrained dick try that much harder to get free. Inutaisho sensed his boy's restricted arousal, and gripped the steel front of the chastity belt as Sesshomaru ran on the treadmill.

"Is my little stallion nice and hard in here? Well, as hard as it can get, anyway."

"Yes, master."

"Good, that's just how I want it. I want it nice and hard, and those big balls good and full."

"Oh they are master, that I can promise you."

"Excellent. Would you like to be milked, puppy? I could drain all of that delicious cum from you."

"Whatever you wish, master." Sesshomaru replied, unsure as to what his father was getting at.

"No, you're right. I want all of that seed stored inside you, nice and safe in my little puppy, keeping him good and horny."

"Yes, master."

Inutaisho walked away for a few minutes, leaving Sesshomaru to his run. From one of the many supply closets, Inutaisho found a mop bucket, soap, and a small scrub brush. Taking the mop bucket over to the nearest sink, he poured some of the soap in and filled it with hot water. Tossing the scrubber in the mix, he left the bucket and got out a set of body chains, four steel shackles linked together by two short lengths of chain and one long length. Shackles in hand, he returned to the gym room.

Inutaisho watched his pup running on the treadmill, still inhibited by the shackles and plug, for a few minutes longer. Then, satisfied, he pulled the beam higher and tied it back off, leaving Sesshomaru hanging by his thoroughly bound arms. Turning off the treadmill, Inutaisho, spanked Sesshomaru's bottom a few times, then lowered him down onto the treadmill and untied him.

"All fours boy, on your back."

Sesshomaru did as told, and Inutaisho bent down to remove the ankle cuffs. Those free, he put the body chains on Sesshomaru, cuffing his wrists and ankles together. He'd have some movement, but full standing would be impossible and running or sprinting was right out.

That done, Sesshomaru was rolled over and Inutaisho pulled the butt-plug free. He retrieved the anal hook and gently inserted it, once again chaining it to the slave chain locked around Sesshomaru's neck. On all fours, Sesshomaru had to shudder at the feeling of the intruder being inserted and locked inside him once again. It was a great mind trip, the feeling of having the intruder in him, knowing he couldn't remove it. And knowing it was his father that put it there made it all the stronger an effect on Sesshomaru.

"Now puppy, you're to scrub the floor, and I want it to shine. The hot water taps are all on, you've got plenty of soap, and the scrubber is in there."

"What part of the floor, master?"

"Oh, all of it slave. I'll be back in a while, but don't dawdle, I'm serious about it shining."

Inutaisho bent down and kissed the sensitive crescent marking on Sesshomaru's forehead, then left him to his task, the stunned dog watching his sire leave, locking the door behind him, before turning to the mop bucket. Sighing, he crawled over and pulled the small scrub brush out. Looking out at the dungeon, the vast, sprawling dungeon, with all its floor-space and nooks and crannies. Hours of work to scrub, especially to get it clean, and with such a small brush. Sesshomaru's head got halfway to the floor in defeat before the chain locked to the hook stopped him.

"Oh fuck me."

~~~~~~Forty Minutes Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha, Haito, and Miroku stepped out front of their school. Already, there was a line of cars forming out front, a scattering of Mercedes', BMW's, Toyota's, Volvo's, and the like. But, a distinct growl got their attention, and seconds later a modified Subaru Legacy Spec B. pulled up front. The three boys got into the car, Inuyasha up front and his two friends in the back.

Inutaisho shifted into first and let the clutch out, pulling off before just about anyone else. Glancing at the boys, he grinned and leaned over to lightly kiss Inuyasha as he shifted up into third.

"So, how did your day go?"

"Pretty good. A bit boring, but not bad."

"Still horny?"

"Dad!"

"What, Haito's your boyfriend and Miroku's a raging hentai, I don't think I'm exactly scarring them for life."

Haito laughed at that, Miroku blushing. Inuyasha whined lightly, sinking into the comfortable leather bucket.

"Yeah, well you're scarring me for life."

"Oh relax puppy."

"Yeah, yeah."

Inuyasha blushed but thankfully Inutaisho didn't bring it back up. The drive home was fast, and soon enough Inutaisho pulled into the driveway. Parking the powerful Subaru, the four got out and walked inside. As they did, Inuyasha pulled his dad aside and asked him something that had been in his mind since early in the morning.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, pup?"

"Do I have to, ugh, be on the bed for Kouga?"

"Well, he didn't say you didn't have to. And I'm not going to intervene, if that's what you're asking me for. So, you could wait for him, or you can go ahead and not do so, but you're at his mercy if you do."

"Alright."

Inutaisho laughed, leaning in to kiss his pup. Their tongues entwined for a minute, then Inutaisho patted Inuyasha's firm little bottom.

"Go play, puppy. You guys want pizza for dinner?"

Inutaisho called out to Haito and Miroku, who had walked into the living room. The two agreed and Inutaisho called in an order while the three boys settled in for some serious gaming. Firing up a game of 'Zombies', the trio became immersed in the game while Inutaisho went into his study.

Soon enough, the pizza came and the four ate, and as four-forty five rolled around, Inuyasha came to his decision. Finished eating, Haito and Miroku went back to the game while Inuyasha got up and moved to head upstairs.

"Hey guys, you go ahead and play without me. I'll be back in a little while."

"Where are you going, koi?" Haito asked, coming up to Inuyasha and wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Oh, it's a long story, I'll be back in a bit."

"Really? Just how is it a 'long story'?"

"It's nothing, Haito."

"I think not. Come on, you can tell me pup."

"Fine, I have to go up and kneel on my master's bed until he gets home." Inuyasha replied, a massive blush staining his cheeks.

"Your master? I thought Inutaisho was your master?" Haito replied, rubbing his head into Inuyasha's neck.

"He is, and Kouga is his, so because of that Kouga is my master too."

"Oh, interesting. I want to see what exactly it is this Kouga expects of you."

"Really?"

"Yes, puppy."

Haito leaned in and kissed the underside of Inuyasha's chin, gently kissing along his jawline. That got the hanyou, and he leaned back into the wolf's embrace. Embarrassed as he was, he allowed the ookami to follow him upstairs, Miroku in tow.

In Kouga's room, he stripped down and folded his clothes, putting them in the hamper and then got on the bed on all fours, dressed only in the fabric choker and his chastity belt. Stepping into the bathroom, Inuyasha saw the small key waiting there and picked it up, unlocking the rear strap to the belt. It came loose, and he pulled the butt-plug free as well.

"Wow, that's a pretty decent sized plug for such a little puppy. I couldn't even tell you were plugged."

Haito commented as Inuyasha pushed the foreign object in once more, before pulling it back out, preparing himself for Kouga's manhood. The gray eyed wolf took in the glorious sight, envying the red phallus that had received the gift of being inside Inuyasha for an entire school day. The hanyou grabbed a bit more lubricant and rubbed it into his entrance, spreading himself with his fingers, before washing off his hand and the plug.

"Yeah, I'm good. Now, you guys really can just go play some more until I get back, it's really just boring from this point on." Inuyasha replied as he got up on the bed on all fours, entrance prepared and ready.

Haito took in the sight of his beloved boyfriend so lusciously presented on the bed, and felt his boxers grow a hell of a lot tighter. Miroku's reaction was similar, if somewhat more modest, at the sight of the beta who's place he'd love to be in.

"So, your master makes you sit here for him?"

"Yeah, until he says I can move."

"When does he get home?"

"About five after five. Of course, it doesn't mean he'll let me go at first, he may make me wait or…"

"Or make you satisfy your master, like a good submissive should gladly do." Miroku answered blushing.

Haito chuckled and smacked the human's bottom once, as Inutaisho walked in. Seeing his youngest in place on the bed, the older dog rewarded him by leaning over the bed and kissing the young pup, rubbing his back lightly.

"Good choice puppy. I'm guessing you're going to wait for the show, eh Haito?"

"If you don't mind, Mr. Takahashi."

"Not at all, and please, call me Inutaisho. Now Miroku, could you come here for a minute?"


	36. Chapter 36

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 36! Hope you all like it!

Kracked Vanity- I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

Chereche- Thank you for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~Page Break~~~

"Not at all, and please, call me Inutaisho. Now Miroku, could you come here for a minute?"

"Ugh, sure."

Miroku took one final look at Inuyasha, feeling his cock twitch at the sight of the hanyou naked and lubed on the bed, and followed Inutaisho. Not that he wanted to leave his two friends and the sexiness that was coming their way, but he couldn't exactly say no to the dog demon that beckoned him. The big, tall dog demon. With his thick bands of muscles, bulging out of the snug T-shirt he had on, and his long silver hair, and piercing gold eyes, and the jagged blue markings…

Miroku adjusted his pants again as Inuyasha's sire walked him across the house to a small parlor room. Striding in, the inu youkai beckoned him in and then closed the door behind them. Miroku didn't hear the light click of the lock, but he did feel the strong energy that Inutaisho gave off as he walked by. The dai-youkai made his way to the desk in the back corner of the small, comfy parlor and sat down behind the desk. Miroku stood in front of the desk, no other chair in sight.

"Drop your pants."

"What?"

Miroku asked, caught off guard at the dog's casually made demand.

"I said, drop your pants. Do not make me ask twice Miroku."

"But…I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because…I-I just can't."

Inutaisho detected the apprehension in Miroku's voice, but little murmurs of arousal in his scent reached the dog's sensitive nose. He grinned lightly, tilting his head slightly.

"I will not ask again. Drop them now, Miroku, this is not up for debate."

Miroku stared at the dog for a few seconds, his fearful gaze meeting a cold glare, a look that spoke of extreme seriousness on Inutaisho's part. Then, more fearful of not obeying, the human's lightly shaking hands undid his belt, unzipped his jeans, and slid them down to his ankles.

As the human's jeans dropped, Inutaisho bit back a laugh. No wonder the ningen was scared of exposing himself! Beneath the human's jeans was a pair of pink panties, gripping his flaccid flesh. The dog demon chuckled lightly as the human turned a shade of crimson.

"So, it would seem you are a cross-dresser in the making."

"No, I…I just."

"You just like to be humiliated a little bit?"

"…I guess so."

"You like the idea of being teased and humiliated like that don't you?"

"I…I guess so."

"You'd like to be vulnerable to another person wouldn't you, a demon. Is that what you're interested in?"

"Yes."

"You're a submissive Miroku aren't you, a masochist of sorts. Does it turn you on that I'm seeing you in those panties?"

"I…I guess so."

"Drop them."

Miroku didn't stop to wonder why he didn't hesitate as he dropped the underwear with his jeans. Naked from the waist down, his cock started to rouse slightly, stiffening under Inutaisho's gaze.

"Do you like this Miroku, being exposed to me, a big powerful demon? Do you like that I'm commanding you to do this because I'm stronger than you?"

Miroku's cock stiffened a bit more as Inutaisho spoke, making him grin.

"I…yes. How do you…"

"Your mother uncovered some of your internet habits. You seem to frequent sites in which a demon dominates a human. Does that make your little cock harden boy?"

"I…oh fuck."

"Answer me boy, and with proper respect." Inutaisho barked out lightly, making Miroku's dick jump visibly.

"Y-Y-yes, sir."

"Strip."

Miroku's heart skipped a beat at the command, but his body obeyed. Despite his mind's objections to exposing himself and stripping naked in his friend's home, his clothes flew off and landed next to him in a pile. Shoes and socks went too, and a completely bare human stood standing before the still clothed, sitting inu youkai. His whole body was flushed red, embarrassment and humiliation coursing through him, though his cock was nice and stiff. Still, conceptions of modesty had his hands reaching to cover himself, seeking to hide his semi-erection from view.

"Hands at your sides."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, there we go, it seems you can follow some orders after all. So, you do like being embarrassed and humiliated don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"How about being tied up. Do you like the thought of being made helpless and used for someone else's pleasure and satisfaction?"

"Yes, sir."

"Really, what if that person wanted to embarrass you or hurt you a bit, to satisfy themselves? Does that thought turn you on?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I suppose my thoughts on you were correct. Is this something you'd like to make a reality?"

"Yes, sir."

"I suppose I don't really need an answer from you on that, it's fairly obvious."

Inutaisho nodded towards Miroku's erection, which was now jutting proudly away from him, his hands still balled into fists, subconsciously trying to reach his erection.

"Yes, sir."

"That worm-like little thing. It's not very big is it, boy?"

"No, sir."

Miroku's face flamed at the dog's words, though it was true. He wasn't the biggest male out there by far, though he was still young.

"Take a guess boy, how much bigger do you think mine is?"

"A lot sir."

"Indeed, I'd say it's at least three times bigger than that little one you have. I guess it's good that you are a sub, I can't see you really pleasing anyone with that pin-dick."

"No sir."

Inutaisho held back a laugh as Miroku blushed deeper and deeper. He really wasn't being all that serious, he personally found the human's boyhood adorable. And really, he wasn't that undersized for a young human. At about three and a half to four inches hard, he wasn't big, but he wasn't as far along through puberty as Haito and Inuyasha, and he was a ningen while they were both canine youkai.

"Enough, I'm tired of seeing it. Remove it from my view, boy."

"Sir?"

"Get on all fours."

Miroku whimpered lightly but did as told. Down on all fours, his cock jutted out, slapping his stomach once. It was humiliating, but it removed his boyhood from Inutaisho's view. Peering at the naked human from his seated position, Inutaisho had to admit the boy wasn't at all bad looking on hands and knees. And, though he'd always had an appreciation for humans, his inner youkai did enjoy the sight of a smaller, weaker creature willingly submitting to him.

"Good boy. Now, as I was saying, your mother has stumbled onto some your…online activities. And, while she isn't mad about your preferences, she is worried for you, that you'll fall into the wrong hands if you pursue this interest of yours. And she is right to worry, there are plenty of demons who would love to get ahold of you to hurt you, and not in a good way Miroku. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, if this is something you really want to pursue, I'll help you. But, if you want my help and my protection, you will obey me at all times, is that understood?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"I'm serious, Miroku, if you wish to submit to a demon, I will show you my dominance. But, if I do, you are my possession to do what I please with. You will listen to me, and I will punish you if you disobey or try to go behind my back."

"Yes, sir. I'll obey you Inutaisho, sir."

"Good. Though know this now. You will certainly be staying in school, and it will be your primary focus. Once you have matured further and have progressed to a satisfactory level in your schooling, I will allow you to seriously begin training as a slave. And, I will claim you as such, you will be marked and tagged as my property, and I will be free to sell you if I so choose."

"Sell me, sir?"

"Yes boy. If I become inclined to do so, I will reserve the right to give away or sell you to another master. Though, I promise if I did so I would make the contract such that I would have to authorize anyone you would be given or sold to, and I would make sure they are of a demon race, since that seems to be your fancy."

"Yes, sir."

"So you accept all this. You are willing to surrender me your body, your freedom, your identity? You will be property Miroku, if you really want this I'll claim you as a slave. And that is how you will stay."

"I accept it sir. I know I'm young, but I'm old enough to know that this is what I want, what I need."

"Then say no more boy, I understand. Now, crawl around the desk here, I want you to get a good whiff of your master."

Inutaisho spoke as he unzipped his pants, sliding them down to reveal the leather jock beneath. Miroku crawled around to face Inutaisho's groin as the undergarment was slid down as well, revealing the dog's overly generous endowment to the teenager.

"You weren't kidding about our size difference sir."

"Not at all, boy. Now, no more words from you. You are my pet, and pets speak only when spoken to."

Miroku nodded as Inutaisho pulled him forward, bringing the human's face into his groin. Miroku felt the big, semi-flaccid cock brush his face as it was guided into Inutaisho's silver-haired groin. Inhaling deep through his nose, he took in the masculine smell of the dog's manhood. Instantly his hard-on became almost painful as he inhaled the scent of pure man, pure dominance, and absolute alpha male.

"Good boy, breathe it in. That's what a real man is like Miroku. Do you think you could handle that big dick, little boy?"

"I don't know, sir."

"I doubt it little ningen. I'd tear you apart if I took you now, but don't worry, I will train you to take me. Eventually, you will know what it's like to have a big dick, just not in the sense that you thought of. But for right now, just keep familiarizing yourself with my scent, the scent of your master."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, I do have some rules for you boy. First, for the rest of your time here, and whenever you are back, you will not be clothed. I'm going to take the clothing you had on, you will get it back when you leave. Second, you will stay on all fours unless given permission to stand. Similarly, you will not speak to your master unless commanded to. Third, you will give away your male underwear, I will give you panties to wear under your clothing. You will either wear panties, go without underwear, or be diapered unless I say otherwise."

"Diapers, sir?"

"Yes boy, at times I will have you wear, and sometimes use, diapers. It will mainly be for punishment though, so do not fret too much about them. Your fourth rule, masturbation is strictly forbidden unless you are instructed to do so by me and me alone. I don't even want you to touch your penis save for once daily cleaning. Rule five, you are to sit to urinate at all times. You are not a man you are a little boy, and especially as you are not to touch your penis when it isn't necessary, you will not piss standing up. And rule six, is that you will obey me at all times. If I tell you to do something, you do it, no questions asked. Is that all clear to you boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, would you like to cum boy?"

"Yes, please sir."

"And what have you done to earn such a reward?"

"I don't know sir, but I really need to cum."

"Oh you do? Well the thing is, a slave's arousal is really of no concern to the master. The master may use it to torment the slave for his own enjoyment, but I don't really need to do anything about relieving that 'need', as you so put it. But, because I'm so kind, I will give you relief from your arousal."

"Thank you sir."

Miroku kept his head buried in Inutaisho's groin, breathing his new master's scent in and out, as the dog reached into his desk drawer for one of the items he'd put there earlier. Retrieving it, along with a collar, the fiendish dog demon looped the leather collar around Miroku's slender neck and buckled it in the back.

"Lie on your back, feet together with your knees spread. Arms at your sides, and tilt your head. This is an inu submission posture, and one you will learn to do on command, so start practicing at home."

"Yes, sir."

Miroku backed up and then rolled onto his back, bringing the bottoms of his feet together, forcing his knees outward. His arms stayed at his sides and he dutifully turned his head away, exposing his throat to Inutaisho. Uncapping the stashed item, a bottle of hot sauce, Inutaisho collected a few good drops on his left index finger. Then, reaching down, he guided Miroku's foreskin back with his right hand, wiping away the collected precum with his thumb.

Miroku shuddered at the feel of someone else's thumb rubbing his sensitive crown, the pre-ejaculate being wiped away. Then, Inutaisho rubbed his hot sauce covered left index finger over Miroku's crown, coating it in the red liquid. Pulling back, Inutaisho wiped his fingers as Miroku wondered what the purpose of his master's actions had been.

"Feel it yet?"

"No sir…."

Miroku began to answer as he felt a light warmth at his tip. The warmth intensified within a few seconds to a heat, and then a few seconds later a burn. It began to sting and burn like hell, and Miroku gasped at the feeling of the hot sauce on his most sensitive bits of flesh. After a minute, he couldn't help but try to grab for his aching dick, instinct driving him to try something, anything to remove the burn.

"Bad boy. I just told you not to touch down there, and after telling you to take position with your arms at your side."

"I'm sorry sir, please make it stop, it's burning me!"

"It isn't burning slave, that's just the pepper oils in the hot sauce. Your little boy-cock is fine, now stop complaining. You're a fickle one you know that? One minute your arousal hurts, so your master helps you with it, and then you complain about the fix."

"I'm sorry, sir."

Miroku bit his lower lip as the pain reached its climax and then began to subside as the oils lost their potency. As it slowly dissipated, he realized it hadn't been that bad really, it did burn like hell, but it had been that he'd been disciplined in such a sensitive, fragile area that had made it seem so bad. Strangely calmed, Miroku looked down to see his cock had indeed shrunk, shriveling to its tiny flaccid size.

"Wow Miroku, if it got any smaller flaccid I think it would be inside you. You really do have the body of a submissive."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, you can go boy. You may sit normal on the furniture and play your game. In three hours though, you will come back here, and take your place on your back again. Because you moved your arms this time, I'm going to re-apply the hot sauce to your dick. So long as you obey this time, that will be the last time you'll have to endure it for a little while."

"Yes, sir."

Miroku nodded, not looking forward to a repeat punishment, his penis was still stinging after all, but he knew it was for his own good. Already, the feeling of being under Inutaisho was freeing him, being under the dog's control, knowing he could do nothing to resist the older, bigger, immensely stronger alpha male giving him a feeling of contentment.

"Good, and while this should be a given, you are not to mess with the collar, and you are not to touch your penis at all. If I catch you doing either, a drop of hot sauce to your tip will seem like a reward in comparison. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent, now go play boy."

Inutaisho leaned in and kissed the boy's lips as he got back onto all fours. While he'd been told he could sit normally, he hadn't been given permission to walk normally. And, rather astutely, Miroku stayed on hands and knees, crawling over to the door and unlocking it before exiting. As he watched the butt naked human crawling away, ass tantalizingly upturned, Inutaisho grinned and eyed the last item remaining in the drawer, one which the human had narrowly avoided for the time being.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Kouga silently walked into his room, following the scent of his beloved hanyou. Inside he indeed found the little dog…and another wolf. Another wolf who was currently kissing his Inuyasha.

"Haito I presume?"

"Oh, yes, you must be Kouga. Nice to meet the guy who's been mounting my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet the boy who's been making out with my puppy."

The two stared each other down for a minute, blue eyes meeting gray, before Kouga smiled.

"Well, why don't you strip down and show what it is my little puppy is going out with?"

"I will if you will."

"Agreed."

The two stripped down before Inuyasha's amber gaze. Haito was naked as Kouga hung up his suit jacket and tie, divesting himself of his cuff links, and tie bar, and removing his shirt. Stopping for a second, the older wolf looked his younger counterpart up and down once, noting the lean, firm muscle he was packed with, even at a young age. The boy looked good, and damn did he have a hammer cock for someone so young.

"See something you like?"

"Something I'd like to lock up and loose the key to."

Haito laughed as Kouga lost his shirt and pants. Down to his pants and nightie, Kouga found Haito's gaze upon him.

"See something you like?"

"Something I'd like to take pictures of and post online. Or fuck maybe."

Kouga grinned at Haito's bold attitude, stripping out of the underwear and tossing it aside. Dressed only in the ball weight, he got on the bed with Inuyasha, his dick swelling as he surveyed his young puppy.

"So how are you feeling puppy? Still horny from yesterday?"

"Oh yes I am, master. I swear I was hard all day, and I was way more aware of the plug."

"That happens. I got you really horny, and as a result of being denied, it's left your body on edge. The fact that the plug is bigger than what you had in earlier doesn't help. Nor does having this little hunk of ookami tailing you around all day. I bet he reminds you of me doesn't he pup?"

"So modest, so very, very modest."

Inuyasha commented at Kouga's remark, which got him a light slap on the ass. The naked wolf lay next to his puppy and pulled him into his arms. Kissing, the two explored each other as Kouga beckoned the other wolf closer. Kouga pulled back from the hanyou and looked at the wolf, who was staring at his pup like a starving man.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone is dying to have my little pup. Tell you what Haito, if you lick my balls, and I mean really get into it, I'll let Inuyasha suck you off."

"Interesting bargain there. But I certainly wouldn't pressure my boyfriend to pleasure me like that."

Haito shot back, giving Kouga a little challenge.

"Pressure? A blind man could see my little pup wants you bad, I'm sure he's thought about sucking that nice big dick you have. Haven't you pup?"

"Yes, sir."

The hanyou blushed deep, but he couldn't lie. His boyfriend was gorgeous, and had a great endowment. Grinning, Haito climbed up onto the bed and motioned for Kouga to turn onto his back.

"Fair enough Kouga, I'll give your balls some rather nice treatment in exchange for a blowjob from Inu."

"Excellent."

Kouga laid back on the bed, legs spread, as Haito climbed between his legs. Leaning down, the younger wolf took the older wolf's captured balls with his mouth. Gently licking the sensitive orbs, he ran his tongue across them a few times, before giving them a heavy lick.

The older ookami shuddered as the younger wolf tongued his balls before inhaling one into his mouth. Haito let saliva pool in his mouth, coating the wolf's left nut in warm liquid, while gently tonguing it. He lavished it with a most gentle attention, then switched to the right ball. He gave it the same attention for a few minutes, then released it and licked at the wolf's balls again.

That done, Haito pushed further and licked up the underside of Kouga's hard cock. Kouga moaned as the younger wolf licked up his shaft and began to suckle on the head, gently taking it into his mouth as he nibbled lightly on the wolf's foreskin. Sucking a few inches into his mouth, he licked and sucked on the head of Kouga's dick.

"Oh damn that's good."

Haito began to bob up and down on the firm shaft, sucking the larger wolf down. He took him in until Kouga's cock reached the back of his throat, then hummed down its length as he licked the underside of it, his right hand gripping the base of the long, thick cock.

It didn't take long before Kouga felt his orgasm coming and deciding to surprise the younger ookami, gave no warning as his cock twitched and spurted, jets of cum shooting into Haito's mouth. The younger ookami had felt the warning twitch of Kouga's dick and pulled back slightly, taking the jets of warm seed onto his tongue, sucking them down greedily. Once he'd sucked him all out, Haito released the wolf demon's cock and leaned back, his own dick painfully hard.

"Damn, are you guys fucking kidding me?"

Inuyasha's cock was fit to burst as he stared at the two, his boyfriend orally servicing his master and alpha. And when Kouga came in Haito's eager mouth, he felt his already strained arousal reaching unknown peaks.

"Language boy, for that, I think you owe Haito a blowjob."

"Don't I already?"

"I meant another blowjob."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat, dick crazy hard in its pod. He leaned over as Haito was pulled back against Kouga's chest, his back to Kouga's front on top of the older wolf. Inuyasha moved between Haito's legs and surveyed the thick, hard length nestled in a light, soft patch of furry brown hair. Leaning in, he copied the wolf's earlier actions and licked along the underside of Haito's length.

Taking his boyfriend's erection in eagerly, Inuyasha moved his mouth up and down his length, getting a good amount of it into his mouth, but without deep-throating it he wouldn't be able to fit the entire length. The wolf moaned and lightly bit his lower lip as the dog hanyou sucked eagerly at his cock, pulling back to suckle on the tip.

"Wow, you two make for a beautiful pair. I have to say I'm actually glad to have you here Haito."

Kouga said, gently squeezing the wolf's arms, which he had bound to the ookami's sides as he held him. In response, the younger wolf shifted his ass side to side, rubbing the older ookami's already hard dick between his rear and Kouga's stomach.

It took only a few minutes of Inuyasha's skillful attention to bring Haito up to the edge of orgasm. And, as he came, he bucked and shot a big load into his boyfriend's awaiting mouth. Coming in several big spurts, he felt the stainless ball in Inuyasha's tongue massaging the underside of his dick, milking out every last drop of his climax, and almost felt ready to cum again.

"Damn puppy, that was unbelievable."

"I'm glad you liked it, you weren't too bad yourself wolf."

"You two really are adorable. Now, I want to see the two of you kiss for a little bit before I mount you Inuyasha."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha responded with enthusiasm as Kouga released Haito, allowing the young wolf and his puppy to come together in a sweet, tender kiss, the older ookami's cock hardening at the glorious sight. Resting back on the bed, erection jutting out into the air, Kouga exhaled a breath of pure contentment as the two boys embraced each other before his eyes.

"Damn, life is good."


	37. Chapter 37

Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 37! I hope you all like it. I'd really like to thank all of you who messaged me about this troll stealing my story, seriously I got like six PM's alerting me in the span of like three hours, and everyone who reviewed "Coming Into Maturity" bashed it as the plagarized work it is. Seriously, the support really means a lot to me, you guys rock!

Kracked Vanity- Thank you for the review!

Japanscrystaldragon- I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

Sfaerie- Thank you for the review!

Allyon Everstone- Thank you for the compliment, and the heads up. And, it won't be too too long. Thanks for the review!

Seriously, thank you all for the reviews and the support, it's kind of funny that this douchebag stealing my story just wound up bringing out more people who normally don't review my story in support. Talk about a backfire! Again, you guys really do rock! Thank you all for the support, for reading, and please review!

~~~One Hour Later~~~

Kouga, Haito, Miroku, and Inuyasha sat before the TV, once again immersed in their video game. The three youkai were freshly showered after Kouga had taken Inuyasha, mounting him before Haito's gaze. That had led to the three getting in together, which led to more kissing and some rather intimate touches.

A stray load of cum later, they'd made it out of the shower and had dried off. Kouga had put the belt back around the chastity pod, adding a rectal dilator to Inuyasha's rear to hold him open. Locking the belt back up, he left the hanyou nude while Haito pulled on a pair of boxers and a T-shirt, both of which he'd found in Inuyasha's room. Being sized for the slightly smaller hanyou, the outfit gripped him snugly, showing off his muscle tone, firm butt, and sizeable package.

Kouga left his ball weight on and pulled on a pair of boxers, the snug blue fabric gripping his ass as they went downstairs to find Miroku waiting for them. Waiting for them naked, on his hands and knees, with a collar around his neck.

"Well, it seems like your little chat with my dad went well."

"Funny. While you three were all sexing it up, I was getting a taste of your dad's rather intense dominance."

"Hey, don't cry to me, I live with it 24 hours a day." Inuyasha said, tapping the front of the chastity belt.

"True enough."

Miroku sat back on his bottom as they fired up a new game. The four played for a couple of hours, then Miroku excused himself to return, still crawling as much as it embarrassed him, to Inutaisho's study. There, he rolled onto his back and assumed the position he'd been in previously.

Ashamedly for the human, his young boyhood rose to the occasion, despite the knowledge of what was coming. Or, perhaps, _because_ of what was coming his way. As the tall, muscular dog strode back in, Miroku couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through his relatively small frame.

It was to the human's surprise then, when the dog stared at him for him for a few minutes, before crouching down. Taking hold of the boy's half hard penis; he began to tenderly stroke his short length, rewarding the young boy for his obedience.

"Good boy, Miroku. I'm glad to see you can follow orders so well. And I like that this is so eager to harden for your master. It is an adorable little cock you have boy, so very novel. Nice and hard and eager, and yet completely useless for sexually satisfying anyone."

"Yes, sir."

Miroku blushed deep as his cock was stroked by the dog. It was demeaning to be so taunted by the inu, and yet it turned him on to no end. As he felt his young cock between to swell and twitch, Inutaisho gently reduced stimulation and then released it, grabbing for the bottle of hot sauce still on his desk.

"Well, I guess I was incorrect, there is one way of using your little cock for pleasure."

Inutaisho pulled the boy's foreskin back, rubbed the precum back, and liberally applied the vibrant red liquid to the boy's tip. Rubbing it in, he got the fragrant hot sauce thoroughly applied. That done, he leaned down and kissed the underside of Miroku's hard cock, which still jutted out as the tip began to sting.

"You will stay in position until the burning subsides. Don't touch or this process will be repeated, again."

"Yes sir."

Inutaisho kneeled by him and watched as the hot sauce did its work on the ningen. Miroku let out a little whine as his tip really began to burn, the hot sting begging him to try and rub it. Inutaisho watched for a minute longer and then moved to hover over Miroku's head, facing the boy's cock, he lowered himself onto his haunches, his low hanging balls coming to rest at Miroku's mouth.

"Lick your master's balls, boy."

"Yes, sir."

"Be gentle little boy, they're sensitive. If you do a good job tending to my balls, I might reward you by letting you handle my cock too."

"Thank you sir."

Miroku began to lick Inutaisho's full, heavy sacs, running his tongue along them in broad strokes. Fists clenching and unclenching as his tip ached, Miroku kept licking at his new master's orbs. Taking one into his mouth, he gave it some gentle attention before turning to the other. As his orbs were stroked, Inutaisho watched the human boy's body, which struggled to keep position against the burn on his penis.

"That's a good boy, not touching what is your master's to handle."

"Yes, sir."

Inutaisho let the boy handle his balls a few minutes longer, until the burning seemed to go down in Miroku's now flaccid cock. Once it was done, Inutaisho got off of the human and let him get back on all fours.

"Is it going away now, boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now you can back and play. You did very good boy; that is what expect from you when you need to be disciplined."

"Thank you, sir."

Inutaisho patted Miroku's bottom, then reached in and clipped a leash to Miroku's collar, then, letting his sadistic side come out, decided to torment the boy some more. Reaching back into his desk drawer, he pulled out the final item that Miroku had been spared earlier. Crouching down, he turned the human and closed an inch and a half thick, steel band around Miroku's flaccid cock and balls. He locked it shut with a small padlock, so that the human couldn't open it or take it off.

Miroku felt the band being closed, and then heard it being locked into place. As it settled, he felt the cool metal gently tug his manhood downward, which made him aware of the texture of it. Inside, there were some kind of nubs which rubbed the base of his shaft and balls.

"Come boy. Do you know what I just put on you?"

"No, sir."

Miroku replied as Inutaisho walked him by the leash, leading him out of the room and back towards his friends.

"It's called a Kali's teeth bracelet. Basically, it's a locking cock ring which has teeth, or blunt spikes, on the inside. While flaccid, it shouldn't bother you much at all, but when you get hard, or try to, the teeth will bite into your cock and punish you for getting erect. And because of the padlock, you can't remove it."

"Yes, sir."

Immediately, Miroku's cock started to harden, and sure enough, the dull spikes 'bit' into his boyhood, causing him to whimper.

"So, who do you think I should give these two keys to?"

Inutaisho taunted, holding up the two little keys that fit the padlock. It took Miroku a second to comprehend Inutaisho's meaning, the human perplexed until he thought of why he had emphasized two keys…

"Sir, no! No, no, no, please, you can't!"

Miroku's heart hit his throat at the veiled threat to give the keys to the infernal little device to Haito and Inuyasha. Inutaisho laughed out loud as he tugged on the leash, pulling the crawling human along.

"I most certainly can boy, and I will. Try and think pure thoughts, for you little cock's sake."

Miroku sighed as he was lead on all fours back to the living room. Kouga, Inuyasha, and Haito all grinned at seeing the human leashed and naked at Inutaisho's side. Grinning himself, Inutaisho handed a key to both Haito and Inuyasha.

"Here you guys go, you can use these as you see fit."

"What are they to?"

"Miroku, show them."

Inutaisho made a twirling motion with his finger, and Miroku obeyed, turning around and lifting his ass up, showing the steel ring locked around his cock and balls. Both the canine boys saw the small padlock holding it on, and realized what the keys were to, grinning like mad men when they realized the power they had over their perverted little human friend.

"As I said, you can use them as you see fit. If you think he deserves it, you can take the ring off whenever you want. And, you can pleasure him whenever you two wish, though I want you boys to tell me how many times he cums. Also, he is not allowed to touch himself down there, and certainly not to try and take the ring off himself. If he tries either, discipline him, make sure the ring is back on, and come tell me. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Haito answered for the both of them.

"Good, know the ring is toothed, so it will bother little Miroku if you make him hard with it on. But, I'll leave it to you two to decide if and when it's on and off. Now, let's get you three set up for bed tonight."

Inutaisho beckoned for them to follow him. Walking upstairs, he opened one smaller closet to find a big stash of pillows and blankets. Grabbing a stack of comforters, he carried them downstairs, the boys grabbing other blankets and pillows. He laid out the heavy comforters on the floor where they were gaming, tripling them up to create a big, soft resting area. They threw down a group of pillows and more blankets, making a comfortable bed for the three boys.

That done, Inutaisho went into one of his equipment closets and pulled out an item he hadn't gotten to use in years. It was a thick chain, about six feet long, with three ankle cuffs on it. One at each end, and one in the middle, the thick shackles were welded to the chain and were extremely sturdy. Returning to the boys, he lined them up and fitted one shackle to each boy's left ankle, Miroku in front, Inuyasha in the middle, and Haito in the last cuff.

"There we go, you three are ready for bed, whenever you guys get tired. And Miroku, you may walk normally with the shackle on."

"Who gets the key to this?" Haito asked, his dick hard once again as he looked at the thick chain locking his ankle to those of his boyfriend and friend.

"I do, little wolf. Now, come Kouga, I'm ready for bed."

"But we were gonna play four player some more."

Inuyasha said, pouting slightly. Inutaisho laughed at the boy's sweet little pout, and relented. Leaning in and kissing his pup, he hugged the boy and then stepped back.

"Alright, if you wish Kouga you can stay down here until you are all done for the night."

"Thank you sir."

Kouga leaned in and kissed the dog.

"Plug yourself with a phallus. When you come to bed, wake me up…and be ready to take a cock."

Inutaisho patted the wolf's bottom and walked upstairs, leaving the group to their game. As they fired it up, Miroku's painfully trapped penis caught his attention and he tried to reason with his friends.

"Hey guys, take this thing off while we play, it's distracting."

"More distracting than beating your dick? I don't think so." Inuyasha responded, giving his ningen friend hell.

"Seriously, like we could trust you to focus with a freed hard-on." Haito added as he grabbed his controller.

"Wow, you two are heartless." Kouga chided as he grabbed the fourth controller.

"Oh this little hentai deserves it."

"And then some."

Kouga laughed at the two as they all settled into a game. Several hours flew by in a storm of gunfire, laughs, subdued screams, and curses. By time they were all tired out, it was nearly eleven as they turned the TV off and got ready for bed. Kouga got up after kissing Inuyasha good night and walked upstairs.

Snuggling up together the three shackled boys got under their covers and laid down in the dark room.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah."

"I need to pee."

"And this is our concern how?" Haito slyly answered.

"Well, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Well, it's about a hundred feet from here, and you have about two feet of chain. So, unless you figure you can pull two youkai by your ankle, I think you're screwed."

Inuyasha answered, suppressing a laugh. Sure enough, testing the bond Miroku did indeed find his ankle securely fastened to Inuyasha's. If they didn't let him, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Come on, you guys are gonna make me piss myself."

"I guess you'll just have to hold it." Haito answered, chuckling.

"I can piss on you two, you know that."

"And we could throw these keys away."

Miroku's head dropped into his pillow, dick painfully locked in the teeth.

"Guys, please." Miroku whined lightly. The two youkai laughed, but then got up, a bit tricky when shackled together.

"Alright, let's go."

The threesome hobbled their way to the nearest bathroom and went in. There, Miroku's hand got halfway to his cock before he remembered Inutaisho's rules. Sighing, he stared at his locked dick for a minute, realizing there was no way to piss standing up without holding it, which he wasn't supposed to anyway. Embarrassed, he turned and sat down to take a leak, which got a chuckle from Haito.

"Oh don't blush so much Miroku, just cause you're getting a little taste of demon life. My mom watches my dad piss all the time. Hell, that's when she lets him pee in the house, half the time he has to go by the tree out back."

Miroku blushed, but concentrated and sure enough after a few seconds the stream started and he drained his aching bladder. Once done, he started to stand up, and felt the piss still in his channel, somewhat trapped by the ring.

"Ugh, guys?"

"What, need someone to shake it for ya?" Inuyasha joked.

"Well actually, yeah I do."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Haito started laughing, but the hanyou grabbed his friend's dick and aimed it, jerking him a few times. That was enough to work out the remaining piss, which shot out in a big stream. That done, he wiped the boy's tip with a piece of toilet paper.

"There, all better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Miroku deadpanned as Haito stepped up and pissed himself. Once he was done, Inuyasha decided to do the same, sitting to allow the chastity pod to aim correctly. Once he had emptied his own bladder, he stuffed a piece of toilet paper into the little hole in the pod, just in case.

"Alright, let's get back to bed." Inuyasha said as he stood up and flushed.

"Yeah, it's time to play with Miroku's little wiener." Haito said as he slipped his key into the chastity ring. He turned the key and unlocked the padlock, but didn't touch it beyond that.

"Oh come on, take it off." Miroku said as they hobbled back to bed.

"Haha, you might as well still be locked. You can't get the lock off without touching it, but that would get you in trouble."

"Well, it's not really touching my dick to take the padlock off."

"Go ahead and remove it then, if you're so sure." Inuyasha said as they reached their makeshift bed.

"Alright, I'm not sure at all, please take it off."

The two demons laughed, but relented and took the padlock off, opening and removing the teeth bracelet with it. Miroku sighed as his erection was free to be…erected. As they laid down, Miroku was put between the two youkai, and Haito took hold of his boyhood.

"Why in the hell am I still wearing these clothes anyway?" Haito openly asked himself as he started stroking Miroku's hard dick.

"Probably because they look great on you." Inuyasha answered for him, gently rubbing his friend's balls from behind him.

"Indeed. So, what do you want Miroku? Do you want to cum, or just go to sleep?"

"I don't know, what do you think Inutaisho will do to me if I cum? I mean, he wants you guys to keep count."

"Knowing my dad, it'll either be horrible or amazing. He might use the number of times you cum to determine how many times a day you have to keep coating your dick in hot sauce, or he might make you start masturbating that many times a day. His unpredictability is what makes him so dangerous."

"That and his skill, and his muscle, and that horse cock he has." Miroku answered as Haito delivered gentle caresses to his prick, Inuyasha still rubbing his balls tenderly.

"Can't forget about those. So, what'll it be?"

"I want to cum…but I'll wait. I'm too psyched out right now to take the orgasm."

"That's unfortunate."

Haito made no move to stop his ministrations, nor did Inuyasha. In fact, the wolf demon started stroking with more pressure, and faster than before. The human realized that the two had never given him a choice at all. They were gonna make him cum as many times as they wanted to, and then tell Inutaisho the number as if he had demanded them all. It struck the human to know just how well his two best friends really understood him.

"I love you guys."

As Miroku's climax quickly came upon him, the two demons simply replied by kissing him.


	38. Chapter 38

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 38, I hope you all like it.

The Fallen Angel Chaos- Sesshomaru will bring soon enough, I know, I want them back together too. Thank you for the review!

DarkAngle From Hell13- Well thank you for the compliment, though really I'd feel weird pseudo-ripping off the Inuyasha characters, and this is just a hobby, not something I feel like getting too serious about. Thank you for the review!

ChiChi- No, she just took this one, it seems she picks one to bait the author then moves on. She hasn't even tried to post another chapter, probably because I haven't engaged her. Just ignore the trolls, if you don't feed em they go away after a while. Thanks for the review!

kotaxvampire- Thanks for the review!

Izzanami- I'm so glad you liked it! And yes, Inu's ass is so delectable I just wanna do bad things to it! Hehe. Thanks for the review!

Kracked Vanity- Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review! They're _my _(Haha) #1 motivation to write.

~~~Page Break~~~

Stopping at one of the bathrooms on the way to Inutaisho's bedroom, Kouga walked in opened the drawers, finding a tube of lubricant in one. Pulling it out, he opened it and pulled the plug in ass free. Putting another hit of the lube on the plug, he put it to his hole and pushed it back in. The wolf closed his eyes as his entrance spread to accommodate the intruder.

Pushing the plug back in spread the lube out on his entrance, and Kouga thrust the thing back in and out a few times before pulling it re-lubing it a bit more, and shoving it back in. Ready, or as close as he could be to take Inutaisho, Kouga walked into the dog demon's room. The dog was sleeping lightly beneath the covers, his muscular shoulders and neck peeking out from beneath.

"Sir?"

Inutaisho's eyes fluttered open to see his ookami straddling his waist, blue eyes peering down at him. Sliding the covers down, he grabbed the wolf and gently pulled Kouga under them, drawing them over them. Pulling the wolf onto his side and in his arms, the dog held his ookami close, sliding the wolf demon's boxers down and pulling them off.

"Are you ready for me Kouga?"

"Yes, sir."

"Really, you're ready to take my big, thick cock inside you? I won't hold back."

"I'm ready sir."

"Excellent."

Inutaisho was already semi-hard, and as he began to rise, he put Kouga back atop him. The wolf slid down and kneeled between the dog's legs, grabbing the dog's penis and bringing his mouth to it. Opening his mouth, he gently took in the thick tip, suckling on the inu's foreskin as his lips graced the covered head of Inutaisho's thick organ.

"There you go wolf, get my dick nice and slicked for your tight little ass."

Kouga hummed down the dog's shaft, bobbing his head up down on it as much as he could. Drooling a bit, he got the thick cock as wet and slick as he could, even pulling off to lick at the base of his master's length. When he had Inutaisho's penis as lubed as he could get it, Kouga slid back up and moved to kneel over his master again, lowering himself to meet the erect cock beneath him.

"This will be the first time I've fucked you, won't it Kouga?"

"Yes, sir."

Kouga grinned as Inutaisho's blunt phallus reached his ass. Then, relaxing himself, he slid down, impaling himself upon the head of Inutaisho's enormous manhood. He held back a gasp as his entrance was speared wide by the first few inches of his owner's dick. Kouga gave himself a few minutes to adjust, then started rocking himself down on Inutaisho.

"Good boy wolf, take every inch."

"Yes, sir."

Kouga worked himself down until…eventually…his was resting solidly on Inutaisho's chiseled thighs, the dog's rock hard dick filling him, buried to the hilt inside him. Inutaisho grinned and gently stroked Kouga's own erection while he reveled in the feel of his fellow alpha's tight, hot sheath holding his cock.

"That's a good little wolf, who owns you boy?"

"You do sir."

"Say it boy, who owns you?" Inutaisho pumped Kouga's dick a few times.

"You do sir!"

"Who?" The dai-youkai grabbed Kouga's balls with the other hand, pulling lightly on the weight.

"You own me, Master Inutaisho!"

"Good boy."

Inutaisho released the wolf's balls and lifted the ookami by his hips, raising him and slamming him back down on the cock impaling him. Thrusting from beneath, Inutaisho brought his hips up as he brought Kouga down, working up a quick, powerful rhythm. It was obvious from the ookami's tightness that he hadn't bottomed to many people, a natural alpha in his own right. And that thought made Inutaisho's chest swell with pride, that the ookami bouncing up and down on his cock like a needy bitch in heat was so relatively untouched.

"Who owns you boy?"

"You own me Master Inutaisho."

Kouga kept bouncing up and down as much he could, now needing more of the thick cock inside him. It felt so good, every thrust of the big monster in his channel brutalizing his prostate in the most pleasurable way. If this was enslavement to Inutaisho, Kouga never wanted to be free. Ever.

"Are you close to the edge boy?"

"Yes master. May I please cum sir?"

"Once you feel me spill my seed inside you, you may reach your own peak. Aim your dick for my chest when it's time."

"Yes Master Inutaisho, thank you sir."

Kouga kept thrusting, as Inutaisho kept lifting the ookami up and down at a blistering pace. What seemed like seconds later, Kouga felt his orgasm inches away. Doing anything to hold himself back, what was only a minute or so felt like several lifetimes. Finally, Inutaisho moaned and the wolf felt a jet of warm liquid burst inside him. Pushing his hard cock downward, Kouga moaned himself and came, ejaculate shooting in big bursts onto Inutaisho's chest. Coming down from their highs, the two lay together, held close.

"Good boy. Now, let me get a taste of your nice warm cum."

Inutaisho ran two fingers along his chest, scooping up a deposit of Kouga's seed. Bringing the fingers to his lips, he lapped up the ejaculate, savoring the salty, earthy flavor. Returning the fingers, he scooped up the rest until there was just a thin trace left on him.

"Kouga, lick up your mess boy, tasty as it may be."

"Yes Master Inutaisho."

Kouga leaned down and licked his owner's chest clean. That done, he was pulled against the dog, the inu's cock still inside him.

"That's my good boy. Was it good for you little pet?"

"It was excellent sir."

"I'm glad. Cause, you know I'll never let you go now, right?"

Kouga looked up at Inutaisho's smoldering amber gaze, feeling the dominance and…love, in them. The full grown wolf felt his face heat up, and gently licked the underside of Inutaisho's chin.

"Keep me chained to your side forever, master."

"Oh have no fear little wolf, you will certainly be chained. You know, I've never kept a sub chained up for more than a few days maximum. I'd love to try keeping someone immobile for weeks, maybe longer in one position. What do you think of that boy, kept for weeks on end, chained in place and blindfolded; no sight, no movement, no freedom, your cock kept in a little cage?"

"You're gonna make me hard again, master. Though I'm a little scared of being locked up in that way, to be honest."

"Oh yes boy, there's a belt coming your way. Maybe in a few months, I'll contact my man Totosai, he'll come take your measurements, and you'll be getting your own custom made belt, much like Sesshomaru has. Though until that day, there's always this to remind you of me."

Inutaisho tugged at the ookami's ball weight, making the wolf blush a bit deeper. His cock stirring a bit, Kouga was tempted to reach down and play with himself a bit, but knew better than to do so with Inutaisho holding him.

"Do you like having the weight down here?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"How come?"

"Well, it really does remind me of you sir. My balls hang low to begin with, so now they swing with almost every movement, and that reminds me of its presence which reminds me of you owning me. And that leaves me excited all day, every time I move."

"So when you're walking around the office, that little weight swinging between your legs makes you think of me, and how I own you. So while you're talking to your co-workers, you're thinking about all the things I could be doing to you?"

"Yes, master."

"In that case, I might just solder the bolts in. Now sleep well little wolf, right where you belong in your master's arms."

"Yes sir. Though, if I may, are you going to pull out?" Kouga asked, being that Inutaisho's semi-flaccid cock was still inside him, plugging him

His answer was a sharp smack on the ass from Inutaisho.

"Boy, have I not told you that you are to keep you master's cock and balls warm while I sleep?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Did I not tell you that I would use any part of you I saw fit to accomplish that?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Inutaisho laughed at Kouga response and pulled the wolf to his chest.

"Enjoy your sleep boy. I hope you sleep deep, I tend to get hard through the night."

~~~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~~~

'Oh fuck me. This is taking forever.'

Sesshomaru set the scrubber aside, moving to lie on his side. Gingerly, he rolled over, keeping his head positioned right so as not to yank on the anal hook. He had gotten the floor scrubbed once, somehow, and was working back over it a second time to get it clean. It felt like an eternity had passed already, scrubbing at the floor feverishly the whole time.

Lying on his side, the dog made sure to keep his head leaned back, reducing the harsh tug of the anal hook locked to the slave chain around his neck. The thing was a fucking nightmare, every movement of his head, every time he tried to lean forward the damn thing tugged on his ass, burrowing itself deeper inside him. And locked as it was, there was no way he could move that would allow him to push the thing out of his body.

Truth be told, the hook was probably one of the most intense tools Inutaisho had, in Sesshomaru's opinion. It left him torn between wanting to shatter the thing and wanting Inutaisho to weld it to the slave chain, so that he could never take it out of his entrance. The thing somehow left his cock in so much distress, his organ trying to burst from its tube like never before.

'I swear, at this point, I'd probably let my sire neuter me if only he'd let me beat my dick once more. But knowing him, he'd just solder the locks shut on this thing and put me on Viagra.'

Sesshomaru allowed himself to rest on the dungeon floor a few minutes longer, before he got back on hands and knees and checked the water in the bucket. It was chalky at this point, concrete dust and dirt polluting it. Pushing it along with him, he crawled over to the nearest spout and drain, and dumped the bucket out. He rinsed it and refilled it with hot water. He dumped in a capful of the soap; he'd used most of it already, and mixed it in.

Dipping the brush in the water, he got it soaked and then started scrubbing some more, working his way back to where he'd started from. A few minutes in, he looked back to see a couple of little drops on the floor directly behind him. They weren't water, and as he reached down to the chastity belt he found out what it was; precum.

"How the hell am I gonna scrub the floor if I'm leaking on it as I work?"

Sesshomaru pulled the anal hook again, dropping his head once more and yanking the damn thing. It was the problem. The hook wasn't a real prostate massager, and wasn't milking out his semen. But its presence excited him, and it did graze his prostate every so often, and that combined with his lack of release was enough to get him leaking precum. And, it had just oozed its way up his urethra, into the catheter in his dick, and out the drain hole of the belt onto the floor.

And while most people wouldn't even notice, finding the great Sesshomaru's precum on their floor a fine thing if they did, Inutaisho would somehow undoubtedly see the little drops and use them to punish his first born in yet another brutally inventive way. So, reaching down as best he could, Sesshomaru tried to wipe away or shake out as much of the pre-ejaculate as he could.

That done, he grabbed the scrub brush and continued on with his work. Hopefully, he could watch his movements to minimize the anal hook's effect on him, and he'd just scrub it up on his way back across the floor.

"Fucking anal hook."


	39. Chapter 39

Welcome to chapter 39, I hope you all like it!

Allyon Everstone- Oh yes, Inutaisho is an inventive, ingenious master! I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

Kracked Vanity- Thanks for the review!

Chereche- Glad you enjoyed them, and yes, Sesshomaru loves it, even if his mind says no, his body drips yes. Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~The Next Morning~~~

The raven haired human slept nearly twelve hours, eyes not opening until almost noon. Waking to light pouring through the cracks in the living room blinds, Miroku saw that his companions were already awake and their two sets of eyes were watching him.

"Finally awake there sleeping beauty."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh come on get up already." Inuyasha commanded.

"Fine, wake me from my great sleep."

"Hey, just because you got a great night's rest safely held between two big, strong demons doesn't mean you get to lie down all day."

Haito prodded the young human, though in reality both the youkai had slept great as well. For Haito, the knowledge of having both his friend and his beloved boyfriend at hand and in his arms, and shackled to him at that, gave him a feeling of contentment. And for Inuyasha, the feeling of the shackle on him, connecting him to his alpha boyfriend had a similar effect to being in the cage, or in Inutaisho's and Kouga's arms. Or Sesshomaru's, though his elder brother was still locked up in the basement.

"Damn, I have to pee again."

"Sorry, you're waiting till the shackle comes off; we've been waiting on you for like three hours." Haito replied as his grabbed the Xbox controllers, turning the console on.

"Oh come on. You could have woken me up."

"We could have, but you did look so cute when you were sleeping." Haito spoke again as he leaned in to lightly kiss the human. Inuyasha agreed and his hand strayed down, grasping Miroku's morning wood with one hand.

"You have good stamina Miroku, I would have thought you out of commission after we drained you last night."

"Indeed, it seems our little friend here is a resilient one." Haito commented as his boyfriend stroked the human.

"You two are heartless you know that?"

Miroku commented as the youkai descended upon him, making him harden again, and making his bladder that much more bothersome. The two demons simply laughed as they pinned him down effortlessly, determined to give him some rather intimate pleasure whether he wanted it or not.

~~~Inutaisho/Kouga~~~

"Ahh, good morning, pet, how are you feeling?" Inutaisho spread his arms out as he looked down at the wolf demon still lying against his chest.

"How do you think?"

"Wow, someone's touchy this morning. I think you woke up on the wrong side of my cock."

"Yeah, you try sleeping with an iron rod up your ass, sir."

"I have, now calm down boy. Was it really that bothersome?"

"Yes, it was. The sleep deprivation I can handle, but having to lay here for some nine hours, wide awake with your hard dick inside me, horny as hell and unable to do anything about it, while you slept like a rock was a little much."

"What do you mean you couldn't do anything about it?"

"Well, you mean to tell me you would have let me beat off atop you while you slept?"

"Sure, sounds like fun actually. Of course, you could have just woken me boy, I would have gladly rutted you again if you were that affected. Though know that I am awake, it's time to take care of your little problem now."

Inutaisho lifted Kouga's leg and rotated the wolf, spinning him around while still impaled on the dog's erect cock. Kouga gasped as the intruder spun inside, or rather he spun upon it. The feeling was unreal, and closely followed by them rolling over together, the ookami finding himself on hands and knees beneath the wolf.

"Since you seem to have awoken with an attitude, I think I will have to fuck it from you."

"Oh please do sir, I beg of you." Kouga spoke sincerely; a nine hour erection was not nearly as fun as it sounded.

"Make no mistake wolf, you will be walking funny. And this will not be tolerated in the future. If you have an issue with this sleeping arrangement, I suggest you get used to it; I expect a subservient, obedient wolf when I wake in the morning."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. On mornings when you are off or I need to get up early, I expect to be woken by you attending to me either by hand, mouth, or with your ass. You will service me, help wash me, then make breakfast for me and prepare my clothing if I happen to have a meeting or event to attend. If you must get up early to prepare for your own workday, you will do sir. Understood, boy?"

Inutaisho spoke as he pulled his cock back to the tip, and, none too gently shoved his length back to the hilt. Kouga cried out, but immediately a jet of precum erupted from his tip. The dog gave his wolf no time, instead mounting him at a rapid pace from the start.

"Yes, master."

"You'd better. Tonight you shall spend the night in chains, if you thought you had an issue last night you are in for a treat, boy."

Inutaisho fucked Kouga raw, pounding the boy with his length. He let his weight rest on the wolf, not bothering to really hold himself up. Beneath the dog, Kouga felt the weight of the muscular dog upon his back as the big, thick cock was rammed into him with abandon.

"Head down."

Inutaisho grabbed the wolf's head and shoved it down against the bed, the new angle giving the dai-youkai that much more room to drive his dick deeper into the ookami. Kouga grunted as Inutaisho held him, pinning him down and mounting him like a bitch in heat. It hurt, but fuck it felt good. Already, he could feel his orgasm building, his cock aching as his prostate was brutally struck with each thrust of Inutaisho's monstrous cock.

"May I cum sir?"

"No."

Inutaisho changed the angle of his thrusts, positioning himself on a slightly more upward angle, not hitting Kouga's prostate as strongly. The wolf whined, but couldn't move as the incredible stimulation was reduced in his prostate. The dog kept up his brutal pace a minute longer and then came hard, seed shooting off into the ookami beneath him. If anything, he pushed the wolf down harder into the bed as he rammed his dick all the way inside Kouga.

"Cum for me boy."

Kouga gasped and he came, his arousal too much for him to hold longer. Oh he was glad Inutaisho had given permission at that moment, he couldn't have held it back any longer to save his life. Eyes closing, he drained his seed onto the bed beneath him. Inutaisho grabbed the wolf's dick and stroked it a couple of times, getting all the seed out.

"Stay."

Inutaisho yanked himself from Kouga, getting off the bed. After nine hours, Kouga felt the big intruder pulled free of him. Embarrassingly, his hole gaped for a few seconds, his body taking a short while to realize that the foreign object had at long last been removed. But, almost as soon as his entrance contracted, an object was back at his hole and without mercy Kouga was spread wide once again.

"Ahh." Kouga gasped as a plug was pushed in him with no warning. Head still pressed into the mattress, he hadn't seen it coming, wrapped in his thoughts and the haze of his previous climax.

"This stays. Now get your panties on." Inutaisho had procured a set of pink underwear for the wolf, and the ookami pulled them on with shaking hands. At Inutaisho's permission, the wolf stood, and sure enough, a normal stride would be eluding him for several hours at least.

The dog's fuck had left him sore and stretched, and his knees, thighs, and back strained from the pummeling. The butt-plug was only making matters worse; its presence both holding the dog's fluids inside him and holding his well-used entrance spread wide open. As he'd donned his 'underwear', he'd noticed it was a big, black rubber plug, what felt like a traditionally shaped plug but…big.

"Good wolf. Remember this boy, you are my beta, I am your alpha and you will obey me."

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent, now let's get downstairs and see what those boys are up to."

"Yes, sir!"

Limping lightly behind his master, Kouga followed the dog downstairs and into the living room. There, they found the three awake, Haito and Inuyasha stroking off Miroku. Inutaisho walked over and stood above them, observing the handiwork of Haito and his puppy.

"Good morning you three. It seems our little human friend is nearly insatiable. How many times has he cum?"

"This will be number six, sir." Inuyasha said, blushing both at the fact that he was giving a report on Miroku's orgasms, and at addressing his father as sir in front of his friends.

"Good puppy." Inutaisho leaned down and kissed Inuyasha, giving his boy a hug. Inuyasha felt his pride swell at the praise, and the strong arms of his daddy wrapped around him. It was still a strange feel to be so wanting of his master's acceptance, but it was one that he quite enjoyed and one that came very naturally.

"Thank you, daddy."

Inuyasha kissed under his sire's chin, showing his submission to the older inu youkai. The action made Inutaisho's chest swell with pride, his little boy showing him such sweet affection, and it made the underwear of Kouga and Haito much tighter. Father son affection aside, the two younger canines kept stroking Miroku until he moaned, and blushing furiously at being so exposed and vulnerable to the four youkai, came, his young load spraying onto his stomach.

"So, six orgasms for you little boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then. Go get cleaned up and use the bathroom." Inutaisho unlocked shackle attached to Miroku's ankle. Going over to his supply closet, he pulled out a small bottle of saline solution with a small tip on the end, which he tossed to Miroku.

"Here, use this on yourself once you've gone to the bathroom. It will clean you out, once you're cleaned, I'm going to plug you boy."

"Yes, sir."

Miroku answered, his blush spreading across his body, embarrassment running through him. He took the little bottle into the bathroom into him and did his business. He used it, cleaned himself, then showered and brushed his teeth. About twenty five minutes after he went into the bathroom, he emerged back out, naked and clean, dressed only in the collar.

The dog demon was waiting for him, along with Haito and Inuyasha, who were playing Xbox still shackled together. Kouga was making them breakfast while Inutaisho produced a tube of lubricant and a modestly sized, traditionally shaped plug. It was meant for training, for a beginner to anything anal, and a good size for the young human.

"You look good boy, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then, turn and present."

Miroku did as told, and after a few seconds, felt a finger smeared in cool lubricant pressing at his young entrance. He shuddered as the clawed digit eased into him, making himself relax against the intruder.

"Just relax sweetheart."

"Yes, sir."

Miroku did as told, and soon enough, the dog's finger slid into him, the digit going in to the knuckle. It was a strange sensation, he'd pushed a finger or smooth pen inside him before, but he'd never had another person penetrate him.

"This is your first time having someone inside you little ningen, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"How does it feel?"

"Good sir, warm."

"I'm glad."

Inutaisho rocked the finger in and out a few times, then Miroku felt a second finger against his entrance. Moving his first finger, Inutaisho pressed the second finger to Miroku's entrance and gently pushed it further and further in. The human was young, and inexperienced, and very tight, but soon enough he felt the tight ring of muscle give way and his second finger slid inside.

"There we go, that's a boy. Now I think you're about ready to go, any objections?"

"No sir."

The fingers rocked a few times, before the dog demon slid them out and produced the plug. He'd already slicked the tip of it, and with a gentle pressure, the intruder spread Miroku's entrance and slid home to the flared base. Miroku felt himself opened for the object, which was gently but insistently slid inside him. It hadn't hurt, he'd been well prepared, and all that was left was the strange feeling of being filled.

It was strange, it didn't actually hurt. It was more of a discomfort, a sensation of wanting to push the object out. The plug was kind of annoying, but Miroku decided he liked it. The plugged sensation was nice in the sense that it made him feel owned; it reminded him of who put it there.

"That's a good boy, Miroku."

"Thank you sir."

"Now, you came six times, so this plug will stay for six hours."

"Sir?"

"Yes, boy, six hours. You may cum as you wish, but every orgasm will get you another half hour."

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy."

Inutaisho walked the boy over to his two companions and re-attached the shackle to Miroku's left ankle. Gingerly, the human sat down with Haito and Inuyasha while Inutaisho went over and checked on Kouga. The wolf had made good progress on breakfast, and a load of coffee, pancakes, bacon, and breakfast potatoes found its way to the kitchen counter.

"Looks good boy."

"Thank you, sir."

Kouga loaded up five plates for them, and Inutaisho put them on the counter. The three boys maneuvered their way over, and sat on the stools. Haito sat down, as did Inuyasha, though Miroku struggled with the plug. He managed to get himself onto the stool, and sat there as the breakfast was brought out.

"Dig in you three."

Kouga spoke as he began to eat, after giving Inutaisho as plate as well. The five ate quickly, devouring the fluffy pancakes with ferocity. Once done, Haito got the other two off of the stools and they cleaned off the dishes, putting them all in the dishwasher.

"Now Haito, could you come here for a minute?"

Inutaisho asked, approaching the wolf with the shackle key in hand.

"Most certainly, Mr. Takahashi."

"I think it's safe to say you can call me Inutaisho. Now, if you'll just follow me this way."

Inutaisho unlocked the shackle from Haito's ankle and lead him into the same study in which he'd submitted Miroku earlier. Once inside, Inutaisho closed and locked the door and stepped behind the wolf.

"May I?" Inutaisho asked as his hands lifted the edges of Haito's borrowed T-shirt up.

"Of course."

Haito raised his arms and the snug T-shirt was lifted up and off him. It was tossed aside, and then Inutaisho's fingers were hooked into the sides of the borrowed boxers, and they were slid down and off. Haito stepped out of the underwear, and now nude, stood in all his glory before the dog demon, who circled the wolf before moving behind his desk and sitting down.

"You're quite the young specimen wolf."

"Thank you, Inutaisho."

"Quite the cock you have there boy. I bet it gets nice and firm, doesn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Show me."

Haito almost opened his mouth, but stopped and instead let one hand take hold of his flaccid length. Thinking of Inuyasha dressed only in the chastity belt sent a surge through the ookami's penis, and as he stroked himself gently, life was teased into it. His stroking brought his organ to life, and within a few seconds he had himself hard, his dick coming to point horizontally. Inutaisho nodded approvingly from his seated position, his own dick rising beneath the confines of the soft bower briefs gripping him.

"It's beautiful Haito. You're quite the young stallion it seems."

"So I've heard."

"Though, I have to ask young stud, what exactly are your intentions for Inuyasha? I certainly hope you aren't just looking to lay him and leave."

"Hell no I'm not!"

"Oh really?"

"No, I care for Inuyasha a lot; I'd even say I love him already. I mean, I know we haven't been going out for a long time, but he means a lot to me, way more than just a good body to use."

"I'm glad to hear that. So, what is it you plan to do Haito, as a career I mean?"

"Well, actually I want to be a professional master. From what I've heard, it's only getting more and more mainstream, and the field is looking stronger than ever."

"A professional dom eh? A passion of yours?"

"Yeah, it is. I mean again, I know I'm young, but just seeing the relationship my parents have, and how it fulfills them, it's pretty damn cool. Plus, I could be getting paid to exercise my natural traits, which is a lovely bonus."

"Indeed it is. Funnily enough, Kouga was at one time a professional Sir, as was I for a brief period, though more for perfecting my skills than as a trade. Perhaps I could help train you?"

"Really, you would?"

That peaked Haito's interest; if the dog demon could so effortlessly command the older wolf, and his boyfriend, and Miroku at once, along with whatever was going on between him and Inuyasha's sibling, then he was someone Haito wanted lessons from.

"Indeed, I would mentor you if you wish. Though, back to Inuyasha, I have a fairly blunt question for you; if given permission, would you fuck him?"

"I'm sorry?"

"If I gave you permission, would you have sex with Inuyasha, provided he agreed to it?"

"Well, yes, of course I would."

"In that case, I have a deal for you. I will give you permission to sleep with my boy, should he want to engage in full on sex with you, for this weekend. At the end of this weekend, I'll lock your dick into a chastity cage, which will stay locked, no breaks, until the end of the school year. In the interim, I'll discuss it with your parents and with their permission, which I can get, you will stay here for the summer and apprentice under me."

"The whole school year?"

"Yep, no beating off, no blowjobs, no sex, nothing. I won't even let you take a piss with it off, which by the way you'll be doing sitting down once the cage is on. So do you agree?"

"Damn, sign me up. Inuyasha's worth a few months locked up, as is getting to learn from you."

"Excellent, though I'll say now that regardless of whether you score or not, you're getting locked."

"Fair enough."

"Great, now turn around and bend over."

Haito did as instructed, exposing his tight anus to the older dog's gaze. Grinning, the inu stood and walked around his desk, coming behind the ookami to rest a finger against Haito's entrance.

"Have you dabbled in receiving anal much Haito?"

"No sir."

"Don't worry, you will come to enjoy it. When your cock has been in its prison for a few months, and you're dripping out precum, you'll find this to be a great center of relief for your sexual tension."

Inutaisho spoke, rubbing Haito's entrance with his index finger. The wolf almost subconsciously rocked back against his finger, his dick hard between his legs.

"It's a shame I didn't give you boys any lube last night. I almost wish you and Inuyasha had gotten into it already so that I could lock you now."

"Sounds like you intend to keep me as another sub rather than as a master in training."

"Well, I've found you must live it to master it. Once you've seen and experienced the mindset of a uke, once you've been dominated, you'll learn how to best control and guide your sub. Though I won't lie to you, I do enjoy dominating and fucking other alphas, especially when they're hung and I can lock them up, make them desperate for my sex."

"Sounds delightful." Haito responded, rocking back harder on the finger, letting it spread his entrance open a bit. Inutaisho grinned and shoved his finger all the way in, surprising the wolf. Then, he pulled it out just as fast and swiped his hand across the young alpha's bottom.

"Go play, here's a tube of Astroglide should the situation arise. And here, you will wear this." Inutaisho handed him a little foil packet, one.

"You got it."

"Good, have fun, tomorrow I will decide on the cage for you and lock you up."

Haito nodded and leaned down for his clothes. Inutaisho stopped him though, lightly grabbing the wolf with one hand and grabbing the shirt and underwear with his other. He pulled them away and motioned to the door. Grinning, a still nude Haito unlocked it and left, returning to the living room and his little puppy.

That done, Inutaisho walked into the nearest bathroom. He got a quick shower, tossed Haito's borrowed clothes in the laundry room, and readied himself for Sesshomaru.


	40. Chapter 40

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 40, I hope you all like it!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

Kracked Vanity- Oh yes, very sexy! Thank you for the review!

Chereche- Thank you for the review! I'm glad for your concern, though I don't think you need to worry. I'm not heading for an Inutaisho harem where he's just gonna take turns mounting different subs. He does get around, but Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru are the main characters alongside Inutaisho. While Haito and Miroku will be in the next few chapters, it is because of the plot line that they are there for the weekend.

Miroku and Kouga will show up from time to time, especially at school with Inuyasha, but I really don't have them coming back full-time for quite a while. And, I've actually been considering having Miroku "sold" to another master after being trained by Inutaisho, which will happen after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are both trained, along with Kouga being submitted. Haito will have a more prominent role, but he will be trained as a master. From Inutaisho, that does mean submitting and experiencing a sub's POV, but he'll be well used in both roles by Inutaisho later on.

I wouldn't dilute the plot from the main four characters. Inutaisho, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga are the main, permanent characters. Haito and Miroku will appear from time to time and a few chapters at a time, but they won't be the main focus. And, others will come in and out of the story, but really they're their to expand the plot and to serve as tools for Inutaisho to use to submit the other three. I do understand your concern, but don't worry, while I do enjoy the other characters, and they will be in the story to shake it up from time to time, the Inucest is where the bulk of the story is, and will be so in the future!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~The Next Morning~~~

Inutaisho was about to unlock the door to the basement level when he heard the doorbell go off, a light chime echoing through the house. He turned away from the door and moved towards the front of the house, going to see who it was, though he was ninety-nine percent sure of the mystery man's identity.

"I'll get it."

Inutaisho walked up to the front door and unlocked it, opening the double wood doors seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was completely nude. He opened the doors to see none other than Sage, dressed in loose basketball shorts, which were nicely tented, and a snug T-shirt. Behind him, a metallic green Honda Civic hatchback was parked, the little three door lowered, with a nice little body-kit and a set of aftermarket rims.

"Well hello Sage, how are you today boy?"

"Excellent, sir. I have a delivery for you."

"Oh, is it already finished?"

"Well, it's a preproduction model, but it's fully functional."

"Awesome. Come on in."

Sage entered into Inutaisho's sprawling home, and handed the dog the back containing his new toy.

"Is that a vibrator I'm hearing?"

"Yes, sir."

"Still in the harness too?" Inutaisho asked, pointing at the bulge in the human's crotch.

"Yes, sir, still in it."

"Turn around."

Sage did as told, not interesting in arguing with the massive dog demon. Gently, Inutaisho slid the boy's shorts down, exposing the human's cute butt. He switched the vibrator off and gently slid it out, procuring a different item from the desk he had standing next to the front door.

"Relax now."

Sage felt something a bit more oval in shape press against his entrance, and he opened to accommodate it. Still lubed from the vibe, his hole took the object in and it slid all the way inside him. He gasped lightly as Inutaisho pushed it further in with his fingers, then the vibrator was pushed back in and turned on again, one notch higher up than it had been.

"There we go, that should cover it."

Inutaisho pulled the other male's shorts back up and then hugged the boy from behind. His hand strayed down into the front of the boy's pants and he felt the harness-kept erection beneath them.

"You have a good day Sage, I'll have to stop by and see you again soon."

"I can't wait sir."

"Neither can I."

Inutaisho finished up his flirting with a soft caress of Sage's tip, and then released the boy, who blushed and nodded to him, before returning to his car. As the modified hatchback pulled away, Inutaisho closed the door and, package in hand, returned to the dungeon door.

He unlocked it and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Walking downstairs, he put his toy aside before walking over to Sesshomaru.

"Not a bad job, slave. It looks fairly presentable in here."

"Not bad?" Sesshomaru glanced up at his sire.

"Someone sounds cranky."

"I've washed this floor four times over and I'm halfway through the fifth. This is absolutely fucking ridiculous."

"The hell it is, slave, I gave you a command, and you do it."

Sesshomaru felt his youkai rising, and moved for the older dog standing before him. Grabbing hold of Inutaisho's legs, he yanked the dog down violently. The dog caught himself with his hands and delivered a kick to his son's chest, dislodging the boy.

"You want to act up eh, well do it properly, boy."

Inutaisho's acid came forth as he grabbed the chains shackling Sesshomaru's wrists and ankles together. Shredding the steel chains, he freed the boy's movement, before reaching around and doing the same to the chain going from Sesshomaru's neck to the anal hook, which he promptly wrenched out of the dog.

Sesshomaru pounced, going for his father's throat in a fit of rage. Inutaisho crossed his son's hands and flipped him overhead, tossing him onto the floor on his back. Sesshomaru flipped over and stood, as did Inutaisho, and the younger came at his sire once again.

The older dog dodged a brutal right hook, though the sharp edge of the chain still attached to the wrist cuff caught him, slicing his cheek. Quickly, he brought his left fist into contact with the side of Sesshomaru's neck, stunning the dog demon. He followed it with a brutal right jab to the ribs, staggering Sesshomaru.

The dog demon recovered and struck out, catching Inutaisho's hip with his foot, making the older inu recoil. As Sesshomaru came at him, Inutaisho caught the lightning quick fist thrown at him, pushing it aside and putting his other arm behind Sesshomaru's elbow. Pushing, he caught Sesshomaru's arm in a lock, if he kept moving, a firm shove would break the dog's elbow.

Sesshomaru was ready though and recoiled back, bringing his other elbow around to catch Inutaisho's face. The older inu let go but the younger had fallen into his trap. Springing forward, the older inu shoved Sesshomaru to the floor, his back to Inutaisho's naked front.

Shoved to his knees, Sesshomaru felt his father's weight atop him, pinning him to the cement floor. He struggled, rolling them both over so that Inutaisho was on the floor, though the dog successfully got a hold on his neck in the process. Inutaisho flipped them back, and in a show of domination, pushed his cock to Sesshomaru's entrance. Pack instinct led him to harden, and he shoved himself inside the dog, making Sesshomaru cry out.

"Submit!"

"NO!"

"You are mine, boy. Mine! Now stop this ridiculousness."

Inutaisho thrust further into Sesshomaru, working his length into him. The dog struggled, but impaled by Inutaisho's cock, movement was just exacerbating the situation. Fangs found the back of his neck, and after a few seconds, his inner demon relented. Head slumping to the ground, Sesshomaru let his body go limp, submitting to Inutaisho.

"That's better, boy."

"I apologize father, my anger got the best of me."

"It's to be expected slave, I did not injure you too badly I hope?"

"I'm fine, master."

"Good little slave. Remember, you are my beta, my slut, and I may command you to do whatever I wish. It is not up to you, your job is to obey and do as you are told."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru's felt his resistance slipping, his father's dominance coming to control him entirely. His ass ached at the intruder that had been shoved inside him, though it was hard to really call his sire's cock an intruder, as it was so at home inside him. He had to say though; he didn't expect to be taken down so easily. He'd always known how strong his father was, and he knew he was a trained warrior, but his true speed and power was unbelievable. While he himself was slightly fatigued compared to his well-rested sire, the older dog had destroyed him in seconds. It was an unexpected blow to be taken down so quickly despite his strength and training, and one that struck his youkai deep.

"Excellent. Now, since it seems that cleaning is so objectionable to you, I think you'll continue on with it. I want you to scrub all the walls, going around the dungeon. When that's done, I want you to dust everything. Then, I want you to clean and organize all the equipment. The bondage furniture, the restraints, the toys, all of it. Clean it all and then organize and put it away. Understood?"

"Yes, master." Sesshomaru sighed, feeling his sire pull out of him. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he didn't really have a choice.

"Get up."

Sesshomaru did as he was told, getting up gingerly. The few scrapes he'd sustained were already healing, though his ass still hurt from Inutaisho shoving his way inside him. Standing, Inutaisho removed the destroyed restraints, leaving him in the chastity belt and the slave chain around his neck. That done, Inutaisho retrieved a new set of irons. For Sesshomaru's legs, Inutaisho got a set of thick, heavy shackles that locked with padlocks to Sesshomaru's ankles. The chain was very thick, and about three feet long.

Once the shackles were on, Inutaisho pulled out a set of similarly thick manacles for Sesshomaru's wrists, though the chain was about five feet long. With the cuffs locked to Sesshomaru's wrists, Inutaisho took the chain and a third padlock. He pulled the middle link up to the top of Sesshomaru's slave chain, locking the two chains together. The setup left Sesshomaru with a limited range of movement, though he couldn't fully lower his arms.

Inutaisho thought of what to add to Sesshomaru's setup, and then he came to his recently delivered toy. He'd brought it down and put it aside, but retrieved it and opened the container, pulling the bubble-wrapped piece of equipment out.

"Turn around boy."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru did as told while Inutaisho fiddled with whatever it was he'd purchased. After a few seconds, Inutaisho succeeded in unwrapping the item and Sesshomaru felt something blunt pressed to his entrance. Relaxing, he felt the object spread him open and slid inside, the object going down to a flared base. It was about six inches long and a couple of inches around, though when Inutaisho moved something on it, Sesshomaru felt the object expand.

The object spread out in some fashion, and then Sesshomaru heard a lock click. Inutaisho stepped back and Sesshomaru felt the spread plug in his anus. Looking back, Sesshomaru gave his father a questioning glance.

"It's a locking butt-plug Sesshomaru. I just got it. The outer shell of the plug is in two pieces and are both hinged. Springs inside push the two pieces outward, and a padlock holds the mechanism in the open position. They're shaped so that pullout is impossible with the plug expanded."

"Creative, master."

"Thank you boy, I came up with the idea myself. Now, the cleaning supply closet is open, use whatever you need. I will return for you later."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru looked into his father's eyes, seeing the surprisingly deep cut across his sire's cheek. The two leaned in and kissed, their lips contacting, tongues snaking out to gently caress each other. Inutaisho gently kneaded Sesshomaru's ass with his hands, then rubbed the dog's hip markings, showing his pup that he was forgiven.

It had been his inner youkai that had driven the attack, Inutaisho knew. And, he'd planned on it, though he was a bit surprised at how soon Sesshomaru had progressed to this stage. He had expected it to take longer to irritate the other's demon to the point of such rage, though now that it had happened Inutaisho was glad to see it over. He had to admit though, he himself was surprised by Sesshomaru's ability to fight him off. It had been a short scrap, but neither had been holding back, and honestly Inutaisho was surprised to have been hit at all, yet Sesshomaru had landed the indirect scrape and several direct blows.

"I love you boy. And I'm glad you got angry, cause I want a challenge from you boy, I expect no less from my alpha pup."

"Your 'alpha pup' will give you a run for your money yet, master."

"We will see about that boy, now get cleaning, those dildos won't organize themselves."

Inutaisho laughed and patted the boy's ass, before turning and walking out of the dungeon, leaving Sesshomaru to his task. Standing there, the shackled dog surveyed the area, sighing. Grabbing the bucket, he dumped the water once more, going over to refill it. While it filled, he grabbed another bottle of soap and poured some in.

Amber eyes took in the immensity of the task, looking at all the walls, the nooks and corners dust could be accumulating in, all the closets and racks and shelves of toys, and all the restraints and bondage equipment. It would take hours and hours, a full day's work most likely. And yet, he was going to do it. What did that say for his alpha status?

Truthfully, the dog was still rattled by his defeat. While he'd expected his sire to discipline him and this was good discipline, he hadn't expected to lose so fast. Though he wasn't a fighter by nature, Sesshomaru was incredibly strong, and he excelled at all of the fighting and martial arts disciplines he'd come across. The few real scrapes he'd been in had all went in his favor, and by a wide, wide margin. To be so quickly dispatched by Inutaisho was stunning, and impressed upon his youkai just how powerful Inutaisho really was. If nothing else, it was another victory for his sire, though that did just mean that he was one step closer to breaking, and being re-united with Inuyasha once more.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Damn it Miroku, you ran the wrong way, they all came back at me!"

"I'm sorry, they were boxing me in!"

"Hey, at least we got level 38, pretty damn impressive."

"True, but we could have broken 40. You know what, take this."

Inuyasha grabbed the teeth bracelet and grabbed Miroku's cock. He closed the ring around the boy's dick and balls, and locked it with the padlock. Miroku's eyes rolled, but he whined lightly as he felt the spikes start to dig in lightly. After the previous night, Inuyasha touching him below the belt was now associated with orgasm in his mind, and his dick was acting accordingly.

"It's okay puppy." Haito wrapped his arms around Inuyasha, lightly kissing the back of his neck. He had to say, he found the hanyou's reaction to losing the game adorable, so very unlike him. While he was fiercely competitive, Haito had never seen Inuyasha to be bratty or a sore loser at anything, though the game seemed to have struck a nerve.

"Please take this off, Inu."

"No."

"Haito?"

"Sorry Roku, I like seeing that thing locked on you."

"I thought we were friends."

"We are, and as an alpha, I like seeing you, a beta, locked up especially when I have one of the keys to unlock you. It makes me feel content to know that I'm keeping tabs on you."

Miroku just shook his head as Kouga laughed. He grabbed the human from behind, gently hugging the ningen. Seeing as they were done for a while with the game, defeat stinging them, he decided to test out Inuyasha.

"Inu, puppy, I think I want to do a bit of training."

"Now, sir?"

"Yes boy, now."

"As you wish, sir."

"Here, you three get up and follow me."

Kouga led the group behind him outside, going over to a metal beam he'd seen there earlier. It was a bondage device, a capital "I" made of steel that was held up by a vertical bar in the center. At each end, there was a leather cuff attached. It was normally covered by a small wooden seat that was placed over it on the lawn, though as Kouga was finding out, most of the outdoor structures and furniture were fronts for bondage rigs.

The cover was moved aside, and Kouga crouched down to unlock the shackle from Inuyasha's ankle, cuffing the third shackle to a "dog lead" in the ground, one that as he had been told had been shot a foot and a half into the ground. It was set so that the shackle allowed Haito and Miroku within a foot of Inuyasha. With Inuyasha free of the shackle, Kouga bent the hanyou over and strapped him into the four leather cuffs, buckling them once they were snug.

The dog was bent over, ass hiked up into the air. That done, Kouga went and got a thick wooden paddle, a slender dildo and a thick lubricant. Returning to Inuyasha, he released the rear strap and pulled the rectal dilator free. Inuyasha sighed as the thick intruder was pulled free of his rear, his hole relaxing after a night with it in.

"Now, let's get you lubed up."

Kouga opened the tub of lube and scooped a bit out, rubbing it over Inuyasha's hole. He worked it in, keeping the hanyou's entrance spread while getting him extremely slick. Once he had the boy good and slick, he rubbed the thin dildo in the same lube, then gently pushed it into the bent half-demon's upturned rear.

"There, now we're gonna play a game. You're to hold the phallus in as best you can, every time it slips out of you, Haito is going to give you a swat to the butt."

Kouga instructed the hanyou, giving Haito the paddle. Miroku started laughing as Kouga repositioned the bench so that he could watch the goings-on. Haito only grinned as the restrained Inuyasha lost the dildo immediately, the super slick phallus popping out of him with a fury.

"That's one."

Haito cracked the heavy paddle across his boyfriend's backside, unable to resist tormenting his beloved puppy. The hanyou jumped lightly at the contact, his backside stinging in the cool air, then the phallus was retrieved and put back inside him. And as soon as it was in, it was back out.

"That's two."

"Oh come on, it's too slick to hold!"

"No it isn't boy, you can control it. This is a basic skill for a beta to learn, you're lucky you are only getting paddled for losing it. When I worked on this one ranch in Texas, my subs weren't even considered for orgasm or milking until they could retain a phallus like this for at least one hour under similar conditions. Though the heat did tend to make the lube start to gum up a bit, so a slightly shorter period of time is understandable in this cooler climate."

"Cooler, it's freezing out here." Miroku commented, his naked body not enjoying the February weather, though it was actually uncharacteristically warm, and not anywhere near actually freezing.

"You aren't freezing Miroku; it's just that size normally." Kouga shot back, teasing the human about his 'shrinkage'.

"Ass." Miroku muttered under his breath, making Kouga, as well as Haito and Inuyasha, laugh. Though, the hanyou's laughter was cut short as the paddle connected with his backside again, followed by the phallus being slid back inside him.

"Damn, this sucks."

Inuyasha clenched down tight as he could, trying to hold the slippery phallus, but it seemed his clenching just made it slip out that much faster. A third strike hit his ass as the phallus feel, and then the dildo was being shoved back inside him.

Trying again, the hanyou put a mild pressure on the phallus, trying to hold it inward, acting against his natural instincts to expel the intruder, while not pushing too hard which would only expel it that much faster. Modulating himself, he lasted about ten seconds, and it popped out, a strike to the bottom coming his way immediately after.

"This is a fun game Kouga."

"And to think I was gonna ask my dad if you could take me."

"Aww, really Inuyasha?"

The hanyou was struck by the wolf's sweet tone as the phallus was guided into him again, Haito holding it in with his hand. He blushed, but thankfully his hair was obscuring his face thanks to his enforced posture.

"Well, yeah, before you started paddling me that is."

"I'm honored that you're ready to take that step with me, puppy. And, I already got his permission."

Haito released the phallus and patted his boyfriend's bottom, drawing the paddle back as the phallus popped out once again. This really was one hell of a game.

~~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~

Inuyasha jumped as the paddle struck him again. Thirty two seconds, thirty two seconds was the best he could manage so far. And, with that limited a hold time, Haito had turned his ass a bright cherry red. And then he'd taken swats for another ten minutes while he struggled futilely to hold the phallus.

"Alright, I think you've had enough for now, eh Inuyasha?" Kouga asked, having enjoyed watching Haito discipline his puppy.

"Yes, sir."

"I suppose we can resume this later. Though I have to say, you're lucky I'm not holding your chances of orgasm up against your performance at holding a phallus."

"Yes, sir, thank you sir."

"That's a boy."

"How long does it take, sir, for people to actually hold a dildo like that for an hour straight?"

Inuyasha asked as Kouga un-cuffed him. Stretching his back out, Inuyasha let his ankle be re-shackled after Kouga unlocked the third cuff from the mounting point in the ground. The three cuffs back around the three boys, Kouga recovered the bondage rig with the hollowed wood bench, and then led them back inside.

"On average, about six months, with two, two hour sessions a day, seven days a week. A few talented individuals got it in three months, other took nine to twelve months."

"What kind of place was this?"

"It was a ranch that specialized in keeping submissive's. People looking to be dominated came, and lived there full time. To pay for their stay, they worked as ranch hands, worked around the house, tended to the animals, made goods that they sold, etc. It was a nice setup, the dominants were waited on and profited from the free labor, and the subs were given full time domination and submission."

"So, it was a full function ranch, like you raised animals and all that?" Miroku asked as they walked inside, the human grateful to be back inside.

"Oh yeah, fully functional, just like any other ranch. It was just full of ranch hands and farmers and house keepers who were naked, and locked in chastity cages, and had to serve the dominants hand and foot. And there were some interesting modifications to the farm equipment.

For example, there was a pickup they used for moving large amounts of equipment or grain or such. It was stick, and they put really heavy duty, really stiff springs on it, and had actually sewed in butt-plugs in the driver and passenger seats, so when the ranch hands had to drive it, they were impaled the whole time."

"Wow, that must have been tough, I can't even drive stick normally." Miroku said as they sat down to play another game.

"You've tried already?" Kouga asked, surprised that the human had wheel-time already.

"Yeah, a couple of times, in parking lots I mean. My mom's got an automatic, a Mercedes E350, and I've driven that. But she's also got an old Toyota pickup, stick, and I tried that, but the clutch is an aftermarket part and is way heavy and grabs really hard. Actually, most of that truck is aftermarket, it's a beast."

"That's probably your issue, a grabby clutch makes it hard to learn. If you want, we can try on something easier sometime."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Wow, thanks."

"No problem, but for right now, let's get back to the game, I think we have level 40 in our sights."

"Oh yeah, and I have to say Miroku, if you get me killed again, I will keep you hard for the rest of the night." Inuyasha warned as the group settled in, firing up the Xbox again.

"And if I don't, and we get past level 40?" The human questioned.

"If that happens, then I'll keep you hard, all, night." Inuyasha responded seductively, dangling the key in front of the human before snatching it back.

"You may be the cruelest little beta I've ever met Inuyasha." Kouga responded, retrieving the rectal dilator and shoving it inside Inuyasha, the boy's still slick passage sending a shiver of discomfort through him. The rear strap was put back in place, though Kouga didn't lock it, only buckling it.

"So, if we do make it to 40, will you let me take you Inuyasha?" Haito asked, knowing that his boyfriend's competitive nature wouldn't let him throw a game, though of course he probably wouldn't want to anyway.

"…Yeah, I will. Provided Kouga lets me." Inuyasha said slyly, glancing over at the older ookami. Not that he didn't want to feel his boyfriend inside him, but after the paddling Haito needed some payback. Kouga sniffed the boy's intent out though, and decided to play with them both.

"Well, I think that's reasonable after he gave such a performance outside. I must say, you two were beautiful playing together, I think I'd like to see you in the act. Though I will say, if you do take him Haito, I will be plugging you for the rest of your stay."

"I can hardly wait. Now, come on mystery box, give me the damn HK21 already."

The other three laughed as they got back into their game, all of them desperately hoping to succeed, now that they'd thrown down their respective gauntlets. S


	41. Chapter 41

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 41! I hope you all like it!

Kracked Vanity- Oh yeah, they're quite nice! Thanks for the reviews!

Esha Napoleon- Thank you for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~A Few Hours Later~~~

Level 43. They'd made it, reached and surpassed their impressive goal. As they reveled in their victory, the foursome laughed and clapped, watching the game roll through the end scene before turning it off.

"Damn, that was unreal."

"I know, the difficulty that high up is ridiculous."

"The zombies just don't die, no matter how many rounds you put into them."

"And they just kept coming on top of it. It was crazy though, I mean grenades, claymores, they weren't even killing or even crippling them right away."

"That was impressive."

Haito spoke and the other three had to agree. Relaxing back, they stared up at the ceiling for a minute before thoughts of their earlier promises came to mind. Sitting up, Inuyasha took the key to Miroku's cock ring and unlocked it, pulling the toothed device from his friend's boyhood.

Kouga in the meantime unbuckled Inuyasha's rear strap, pulling the dilator free of his rear. As the older wolf prepared Inuyasha, Haito retrieved the condom Inutaisho had given him and the lube. He put a bit on himself, rolled the rubber over his already hard length, and lubed it a bit.

"That took long, I think someone's had some practice." Kouga commented as he watched the wolf suit himself up for Inuyasha.

"Yeah, my mom showed me how to put them on my dad, and she has me get him ready when she milks his prostate."

"You mom sounds like quite the little dominatrix." Kouga joked as he released Inuyasha, letting the hanyou roll onto his stomach, ass upturned.

"Yeah, she's pretty good. Kinda new to it, but she's cruel, my dad loves it that way though."

Haito got behind Inuyasha, their ankles still shackled, while Kouga got behind Miroku, also still shackled, and gently began to tease the human's length. Haito pressed his covered length to Inuyasha 's entrance and stopped, his heart actually pounding. He was about to be inside his boyfriend, his beloved little puppy.

"Are you ready, Inu?" Haito asked, gently bending down to kiss his boyfriend's neck. The hanyou felt his beta instincts all rising at the tender movement, and Haito's concern.

"I'm ready, Haito, give it to me good." Inuyasha replied, gently rubbing his backside against his boyfriend's girth. Then, with the green light from Inu, Haito positioned himself and pushed in, his tip breaching into Inuyasha with only moderate resistance, the hanyou so well stretched and lubed from earlier.

"Oh hell you are so warm."

Haito gently worked his length into Inuyasha's rear, reveling in the friction and the heat from his lover's passage. When he was fully sheathed, he gave the Inu a minute to adjust to his presence inside him, then pulled back and started to slowly thrust in and out.

"Oh damn you're tight, Inu."

"And you're very thick."

Inuyasha replied, slowly rocking back against his boyfriend. With that encouragement, Haito started to pick up his thrusts, ramming his aching cock in and out of his puppy. The wolf demon kept pace for a minute before he felt they were both ready for more.

"Ready, my little puppy?"

"Yes, Haito, harder."

Haito needed no further encouragement, pulling all the way back and slamming into Inuyasha. He started to hump his boyfriend with abandon, ramming himself in and out of the dog, trying to hit Inuyasha's prostate as best he could. On hands and knees above the hanyou, the ookami didn't last too long, the half-demon's tight sheath gripping his young cock with a brutal warmth.

"Oh fuck!"

Haito bucked and came, spilling himself into the condom . He milked himself out, then stilled, gently rolling the two of them onto their side. Softening slightly inside his hanyou, he reached around and rubbed the front of the chastity pod.

"Was it good for you, koi?"

"Oh yeah."

"Really? Even locked up?"

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't cum but it still feels good to be mounted. It's kind of like beating off, it's not as good as the actual orgasm, but it's still pleasurable."

"I'm glad."

"Alright lover boy, I think it's time for you to pull out now."

Kouga joked as he continued to slowly tease Miroku's hard dick. The boy was dripping like a fountain after having watched his two friends in the act. Haito leaned in and kissed Inuyasha's neck again, then pulled out gently.

"Well, you two put on quite the show." Inutaisho strode in having watched Haito mount his youngest son. Stepping up to the two as Haito pulled out, Inutaisho squatted down and grabbed the wolf's cock, gently sliding the rubber off.

"Let's see what this spunk of yours tastes like."

Inutaisho upended the condom into his palm, Haito's seed dripping out. The other four all nearly experienced their own orgasms as Inutaisho brought his palm up to his mouth and licked up a tongue full of the ookami's sperm.

"Not bad, boy. You have a pretty good flavor."

Inutaisho licked the rest of it up, and then tossed the used rubber in the trash. That done, he grabbed a small padlock from his supply closet, and approached Haito. Grabbing the boy's cock, he removed the ring in his foreskin, as well as the one in his perineum, and slid the shackle of the small padlock into the boy's pierced foreskin. He pulled Haito's cock down and the shackle of the lock went through his guiche piercing before Inutaisho shut the little padlock, trapping Haito's cock down between his legs.

"There we go, as good as you two looked together, I won't be having a repeat performance anytime soon."

"Already, I thought I had till Sunday night?"

"Yes, but I don't want you mounting my pup again, especially since you don't have any more condoms on you. I will not have you spilling your seed into my boy."

"Is there anything I can do to earn more of them?" Haito asked, hoping he'd get to savor his boyfriend's tightness once more before being locked.

"Well, I suppose that is an option, but it will not be a pleasant one for you. What would you offer for another condom, and the lock being taken off?" Inutaisho asked as Haito kneeled, still shackled to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Ugh, how about, you cane me in exchange for one?"

"Caning? Not a bad idea, perhaps, fifty strikes to the butt for one."

"Fifty?"

"Yes."

"Fair enough, I suppose."

"Deal, but what about taking the lock off?"

"Damn, I suppose you could plug me."

"I don't know, doesn't seem like much of a deal for me."

"How about, one of my mom's favorite punishments. Plug me, but use IcyHot cream as the lubricant."

"Now that seems like a good deal. I will be right back."

Inutaisho went into the nearest bathroom and searched through the medicine cabinet, finding a tube of IcyHot cream. He then visited his supply closet and pulled out a favored rattan cane and a modestly sized butt-plug. The inu youkai returned to the other four and set his items down behind the still kneeling ookami.

"Get on all fours Haito."

Haito did as told and Inutaisho coated the butt-plug in the cream. He then got some on his fingers and rubbed it onto the young alpha's entrance, sliding a finger in him and moving it in and out. He then eased a second finger in and pushed them both into the boy, before withdrawing the digits and placing the plug against his entrance.

"Relax now."

"Go ahead."

Haito felt the plug spread him wide, the middle of it spearing his entrance open, before it peaked and slid down to the base. With it inside him, he straightened his back a bit to stay comfortable. After a few seconds, he felt the warmth start on his hole, and then after a few seconds, the burn came on quick. It always stung nicely, and with his entrance stretched by the plug the sensation was just intensified.

Once the plug was in place, Inutaisho stood back and rested the cane against Haito's bottom after having taken a couple of test swings. Then, drawing the thin cane back, he snapped it lightly against Haito's ass. The wolf jumped lightly as the strike left a swat across his bottom, the sting coming in tandem with the one in his hole.

"I really hope you find Inuyasha's tender little hole worth all this."

"I do, easily."

Inutaisho chuckled and swatted the boy again, leaving another thin welt across his butt. Drawing it back, the inu youkai landed two quick swats to Haito's gorgeous bottom.

"Start counting, you can call that four."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven, damn that was hard."

~~~Fifteen Minutes Later~~~

"Fifty, oh finally."

"Indeed, your ass is quite red Haito."

In that instant, Inutaisho decided he did really, actually like Inuyasha's boyfriend. With the wolf on all fours, back straight, butt naked, a plug rammed inside him coated in IcyHot, his ass covered in thin red stripes from the cane, and his dick locked up behind his balls, peeking out from between his legs, he looked rather nice.

"So, do I get out of this thing?"

"In time."

"What?"

"Would you care for another fifty strikes? Or I could re-lube that plug if you'd like."

"No, I'm good."

"Excellent, now Inuyasha, do you know what's special about tonight?"

"Ugh, it's Saturday night?"

"Indeed, but what about this particular one?"

"I don't know, sir."

"It's your human night puppy. I'm surprised you've forgotten the lunar cycle this whole time."

"Oh hell, it is."

"And know we know why the lock is there." Haito spoke as he connected the dots, looking up at Inutaisho. The dog laughed and patted the ookami's reddened bottom, moving over to Inuyasha to bend down and kiss his puppy.

"How long till sundown?"

"Not long. I'm going to take you upstairs and tie you up. I'm going to keep you that way for a few hours, and then you will be allowed back down."

"Can't I just play?" Inuyasha pretended to pout while Inutaisho unlocked the ankle shackle, beckoning Kouga over and locking the vacant cuff around the older wolf's ankle.

"Come on boy."

Inutaisho picked his hanyou up and carried him upstairs to his room. Closing the door to the master bedroom, Inutaisho dropped Inuyasha onto the bed on his back, coming to kneel over him. Hovering over his boy, the older dog leaned in and kissed his puppy, his lips exploring the boy's tender mouth.

"How are you little pup?"

"I'm good, sir."

"It's good to get some alone time with you my little puppy. I've been kept so busy trying to break Sesshomaru I haven't had much spare time to spend with you."

"It's fine, the sooner you break Sesshy, the sooner I get you both back, right?"

"Oh yes, you'll have as much of me as you can possibly stand, my little koi. Don't worry; it won't be too much longer."

Inutaisho rolled onto his back, rolling Inuyasha atop him, the hanyou's head resting against his chest, fluffy ears tickling the underside of his father's chin.

"It's tough, huh, breaking Sesshomaru I mean."

"You have no idea. Well, you do, you know how bull-headed Sesshomaru can be. I know I am too but he's giving me a run for my money."

"I was gonna say, what happened to your cheek?" Inuyasha asked, seeing the thinnest of lines on his sire's cheek.

"I got in a little scrap your aniki earlier, I cut the chains on him off with my acid, and one of the ends struck me, it wasn't really serious, it was just a strangely shaped gash because of the way the chain turned to slag."

"Oww, what did you get into it about?" Inuyasha said, concern creeping into his voice. The thought of his sire and brother fighting wasn't one he was too keen on.

"Oh yeah, I made him scrub the dungeon floor, with a little brush. For like eight hours."

"Yeah, I can see him flipping out about that."

"Problem is, I told him to clean everything else after the fight. I figure tomorrow after I drop you off I'll go check on him. I don't like being too consistent with the timing, it helps throw him off so gradually his ability to keep a concept of time falls off and he won't know how long he's been down there."

"He may be waiting with a knife. If he is, I love you."

"Aww, I love you too, puppy."

As Inutaisho spoke, Inuyasha felt his vision going slightly blurry, his hearing dulling, colors losing just a touch of contrast, and his energy fading quickly. With the usual shudder and pressure on his body, especially his ears, he felt his transformation take place. Gold eyes turning a purple hue, silver locks turning to ebony, claws and fangs retracting into human nails and teeth, penis shrinking slightly, and fluffy ears retracting to return as human ears on the side of his head.

"I have to say, you make a beautiful human Inuyasha."

Inutaisho gently pressed Inuyasha back onto the bed, reaching over to his nightstand and pulling out a length of rope he kept stashed there. Throwing a quick knot through the headboard, he grabbed Inuyasha's wrists and held them above his head, binding them snug with the first length of rope.

"Wait a minute, I'm not really feeling this."

"What's wrong, puppy?"

"I don't want to be tied up. Actually, I don't want this thing on either, can you take it off already?"

Inuyasha demanded a little gruffly, motioning to the chastity belt, which caught Inutaisho off guard. He saw agitation in the hanyou as his boy tugged futilely at the rope. While human he didn't stand a chance against the knots, but his attitude stunned Inutaisho. As he watched the boy grow impatient, he realized that Inuyasha's human side was not the submissive his youkai side was.

"Come on, untie me already!"

"Oh boy, this ain't good."


	42. Chapter 42

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 42, I hope you all like it!

The Fallen Angel Chaos- Yeah, I'm kind of in a surge right now, hopefully it'll keep up for a while! Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Hehe! Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"Come on already, untie me."

"No boy, though it seems your human side runs towards a dominant personality, you are still my puppy."

"This isn't fair; I don't want to be tied up!"

Inuyasha wasn't really sure why he was so argumentative, though he could only guess it was what his father had mentioned, that his human side was a dominant. On his human nights he knew his feelings and emotions shifted somewhat, a feeling he'd never really been able to get totally used to. And while he was aware of his normal self, and the feelings of contentment in being submitted normally, he couldn't feel them now.

Complicating it further, was that his feelings were totally backwards now. He didn't want to be tied down, he didn't want the belt on, not that he liked it normally but he hated it now. And he certainly didn't like the predatory gaze in his father's eyes. His frustration and anger were building, welling inside him despite his conscious knowledge that this way only a temporary feeling.

"Seriously, can't you just let me out?"

"I could, but I won't. As I said, I know you are not feeling normal, but you are my boy. Unless of course you wish to challenge me for your alpha status."

"Alright, let's do it."

"You think you can beat me, puppy?"

"I can try. I'm not taking this, that's for sure."

"Fine, if you're that confident, we'll make it a beat. If you can pin me, I'll take the belt off and won't tie you. If I pin you, the belt stays, you get tied, and you'll be at my mercy for the night, and I will treat you like a disobedient alpha inu."

"Fine by me."

Inutaisho slipped the knot apart and got Inuyasha off the bed. Standing, he relaxed his posture and allowed the boy to come to him. Inuyasha calmed himself and crouched somewhat low, knowing that it was pretty much hopeless. He couldn't even begin to compete with his demon father's strength when he was human, but he did still know a fair bit of martial arts that he and Sesshomaru had taught him.

"Come on puppy, make the first move, alpha."

Inutaisho chided his hanyou puppy turned human, and the dog came at him. Keeping himself low, Inuyasha sprung and tried to strike at Inutaisho's stomach, getting his arm grabbed with freakish speed and spun, Inutaisho's leg tripping him and gently dropping him to the floor.

"Try again."

Anger swelled in the human boy and he jumped back up, bringing his left hook up for Inutaisho' groin. Again, his hand was snatched by Inutaisho and the dog's other hand slapped him across the stomach, stinging him.

"And again."

Inuyasha's hand was released and he threw a vicious, full-force roundhouse kick in the direction of Inutaisho's face. He had enough of the older male playing with him. Inutaisho simply dodged the kick and as Inuyasha spun, Inutaisho's wrist hand grabbed one wrist, then the other, pinning them behind his back. He lifted the human's arms, making Inuyasha bend over as his rotator cuffs were stretched out.

"I give, I give!"

"That's three failed attempts, now get on the bed."

Inutaisho released his pup's arms and tossed Inuyasha onto the bed. Jumping atop him, he had the boy on his back and the rope back around his wrists. He got them snug and then folded the boy's legs, tying Inuyasha's thighs and legs together with other strips of rope. Then, ropes went around the temporary human's ankles running to the footboard, keeping Inuyasha in from having any wiggle room.

"See, you have nothing with which to beat me, Inuyasha. While you are indeed an alpha in human form, I am the alpha male here. I am bigger, stronger, faster, more experienced, my dick's bigger, and unlike you little puppy I'm not tied down to the bed."

Inuyasha fumed as Inutaisho chided him, goading his newfound alpha personality. While the human struggled, Inutaisho grabbed a leather strap and returned to kneel on the bed in front of his boy. If the puppy's human side wanted to act up, he'd entertain him.

"Oww!"

Inuyasha jumped as the strap contacted his ass, uselessly trying to recoil from the strike though the ropes held him right in place. Inutaisho landed another, and another after that in quick sensation, showing the human that he was helpless against the older, stronger dog.

"If you don't like it, stop me from doing it, alpha."

Inutaisho continued to enrage the human as his strapped his sensitive bottom, reddening the tender skin. He continued on until the hanyou turned human's ass was cherry red once again, his flesh having calmed from the earlier paddling. Finished with the strap, Inutaisho put the strap down and undid the strap holding the dilator in Inuyasha's rear in place.

Immediately, the temporary ningen tried to push the plug out. Inutaisho caught it with his hand as the human's muscles tried to shove it free, and he simply pushed it back in against the boy's efforts. It was held in by hand as the human tried to push it out, Inutaisho grinning.

"Come the fuck on!"

"Bad boy!" Inutaisho smacked the boy's ass with his hand, the pain intensified by the previous strapping.

"Please."

Inuyasha's gaze was smoldering, but his eyes lowered slightly. Inutaisho sensed the boy's pride withdraw, and rewarded his human's submission by gently pulling the dilator free, putting it on the end table for later. He rubbed Inuyasha's bottom lightly, a finger slipping inside.

"That's a good boy. Just submit to daddy, you know I'll take good care of you."

"I know, but like this I don't want to submit, I want to be on top."

"I understand puppy, you have a bit of a split personality here. I've heard of it before, hanyou's having a human personality that's radically different, but you're the only I've ever seen first-hand. I get that you want to be an alpha when you're human, but you are still mine. Why don't you tell me what it is you want to do the most?"

"Well, I want to be the one penetrating others instead of the other way round. And I want to know what it's like to get to tell someone else what to do, instead of being kept under your control all the time."

"That's not too bad. You will get to experience penetrating others, in time. I will need to have your submission entirely before I give you that privilege. As I said, you are mine, and you will submit. And I need your submission in every way, demon and human. Though, seeing as I've got you, if you can be obedient, maybe I can cut you a little break on your human nights."

"Really?" The purple eyes gleamed up at Inutaisho, who smiled and found the hanyou's prostate, rubbing it with his finger.

"Yep. How about this? I'm going to play with some phalluses in your hind. If you wish, we can go back and forth. I will pick one for you, and you may pick one for me to put in myself."

"That'd be cool." Inuyasha perked up at that as Inutaisho reached over into his nightstand. Fishing a small padlock out, he removed his cock and guiche piercings. Then, making himself soften, Inutaisho slipped the lock into his foreskin, pulled himself back and locked it into the guiche piercing.

"There, now neither of us will cum. Feel better?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. That really looks good, by the way."

Inutaisho laughed then leaned in and kissed his puppy. This time, the hanyou kissed back, opening his mouth to allow his sire easy access. After a minute, Inutaisho pulled back so his human puppy could breathe, and stopped to stare at the human form of his little boy, lying bound on his bed.

"You really do make for a beautiful human, Inuyasha."

"Thank you…sir."

Inutaisho gave his puppy a warm smile, glad to hear the little sign of his boy's submission. He rubbed his son's side for a minute then stood up, leaving to visit the nearest of his toy closets. Inuyasha laid there on the bed, helpless to the dog's wishes. The human tried to struggle against his ropes, but he was tied tight, his anus exposed to the air.

After a minute, Inuyasha saw his sire return, the dog striding in with his arms full…of phalluses. Inuyasha blushed as his father set the group of dildos and vibrators on the bed, standing them up along the edge. He had picked out eight different phalluses, a variety of lengths and thicknesses.

"Now, let's see, which one to start with, how about this."

Inutaisho picked up a slightly thick, shorter red phallus. It was smooth, with a domed top and a consistent girth. The dog demon lubed it up and put it to Inuyasha's human rear.

"Ready boy?"

"Yes, sir. But I get to pick one for you next right?"

"Of course, just remember that I get the turn after that."

Inuyasha nodded, blushing as the phallus was pushed inside him gingerly. The human sighed lightly as the intruder entered him, spreading his anus out as it was pressed into him. Kami it felt good, and yet bad. He hated the feeling of being spread, of being invaded by the toy, but he couldn't deny it felt as good to have something there as it felt bad.

"That's my boy, tell daddy how much you want this."

"I could take it or leave it." Inuyasha couldn't resist busting his father's balls, though paid for it as the phallus was shoved all the way in.

"I appreciate your honesty, though we'll have to change your opinion. Perhaps this toy is best just used for warm-up for the bigger toys."

Inutaisho used it as such, making the human Inuyasha shiver a bit as the toy was thrust in and out of him with abandon. He only used it for a few minutes and pulled it free, setting it aside as he leaned over the hanyou turned ningen.

"So, my turn to pick, right?"

"Right."

"Alright. Ugh, take that yellow one."

"Good choice."

Inutaisho reached over and picked up the phallus Inuyasha had requested of him. It was a slender, yellow dildo, about six inches long. What made it unique was the shape, it has three waves in the phallus where it flared out and back in, making three humps for the dog to take in. Lubing himself, the older dog turned himself around, ass facing Inuyasha, and gently inserted the phallus.

"Do you like this boy?"

Inutaisho asked as he slid the phallus inside. This was one of his favorites, it was relatively easy to take, but the humps in it kept it an interesting toy to come back to again and again. As each one spread him, Inutaisho put on a little show for his puppy. He pushed it past the third hump, then pulled it back two and slowly pushed them, letting the pleasurable sensation show on his face.

"Hai, sir."

"That's a good puppy. I like that you're watching me little pup, it makes me think of what you'd feel like inside me. Would you like that, being inside me?"

"Yes, daddy."

He meant it. Inuyasha's cock hardened even more as he pondered what it would be like to feel his father's ass wrapped around his cock. He could only imagine how tight the alpha male must be, and the thought made his chastity pod that much more torturous.

"Don't get too carried away in that head of yours, boy."

Inutaisho chuckled as he played with the toy, making the small concession to reason with Inuyasha's human emotions. After a few minutes, he pulled the yellow dildo free and set it aside, reaching over to select a new phallus, a blue vibrator. This one was about seven inches long, appropriately thick for its length, and surprisingly weighty due to the batteries inside.

"Your turn."

Inutaisho put a bit of lube on it, and pressed it to Inuyasha's hind. The human's ass reluctantly took the smooth phallus in, letting the blue toy inside him, at which point it was switched on to a low setting. Inuyasha twitched as the toy brushed his prostate, making his arousal jump even higher.

"That's a boy, little one."

Inutaisho started rocking the phallus in and out of Inuyasha, and the hanyou turned human started whimpering. The sensations that hit him were completely new as a human. The fact that his other senses were so dulled altered his sense of feel, made it more overwhelming. While he was more fine-tuned as a hanyou, the waves of pleasure from the vibrator hit him hard as a human.

"Damn, this is hard to take."

"A lot of stimulation for your little human body, eh puppy? I bet you're just dying to have this thing taken off, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir, can you please take it off?"

"No, boy, it's staying."

Inutaisho played with a phallus a few minutes longer, turning the vibrations up before he decided to have mercy on the younger boy. He turned it off and slid it free, setting the slick blue vibrator aside. Chuckling, he came to kneel over the boy, his own cock straining against the lock holding it between his legs.

"So, what did you think of that one?"

"It was powerful, I know that."

"It was Sesshomaru's favorite, did you know that?"

"No, it was?" The thought that Sesshomaru had enjoyed the same toy that had been inside him made the temporary human perk up.

"Indeed. When he was younger, I would lock him up for about a week, and then tie him on hands and knees to the same headboard holding you now. I'd take it off, then put the vibrator in him for hours. I'd drain him out, making him cum five, six, maybe seven times in a row.

You wouldn't believe how complacent he would get too. Once drained, Sesshomaru was more than happy just to lay in my arms, stroke me off, and then let me hold him through the night, safely back in his chastity cage."

"Wow, sounds pretty intense."

"Indeed it was for him. Now, I think it's your turn pup."

"I think you should take the pink one."

"As you wish, boy."

Inutaisho grabbed the pink vibrator that stood on the end table. It was about an inch taller, and a bit thicker, thank the blue vibe, though the blue one had stronger vibrations. Inserting it into himself, he turned it on and began to rock it back and forth, grazing his prostate.

"Wow, that's hot."

"You like seeing your daddy play with a nice, pink vibrator in his ass?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't you wish your cock was where this vibe is?"

"Yes, sir."

"Remember that when you wish to be dominant, my little ningen. You can be as angry as you wish, but it's this toy that's inside me warm, tight hind while you are locked in that pod."

Inuyasha blushed, tugging at his restraints again, a futile gesture, as he fought down the urge to try and argue with his sire again. He knew he couldn't win against the dog, and Inutaisho had no intention of letting him out, so he might as well just go with it and avoid any punishment he could.

Inutaisho gave it a couple minutes, then pushed the vibrator into its base, leaving it on a low setting while he surveyed the other phalluses. He reached over and grabbed a dark green inflatable dildo, which he lubed and pressed to Inuyasha's hind.

"Here boy, try this one on for size."

Inutaisho got it in about six inches, then gave it a few good pumps, watching the thick latex skin of the toy expand as it filled with air. Inuyasha blushed at the toy grew inside him, his anus being spread open with each pump.

"That's a good boy, little puppy. Do you like this little toy of mine? It isn't very long, but the girth makes it rather interesting once it's pumped up."

"It's…different."

"Indeed. I had one of these I made into a harness for Sesshomaru. I made him wear if his Senior year in high school, and he basically had three gym classes a day. He had his normal gym, tennis in the mornings, and track and swimming after class. I put that thing in him with a couple of pumps in the morning, and by time he got home it was as big around as my fist."

"Sounds like he had my friends."

"Indeed, he told me once they made it a game, where they tried to see who get the most pumps in without getting killed or maimed in the process."

"With Sesshomaru, I imagine a maiming would be in order."

"Oh yes, he did toss one panther youkai into a set of lockers, broke a couple of them in the process. Of course, he paid for them, very, very slowly."

"How?"

By this point, Inuyasha was totally engrossed in the story. He was dying to hear what Inutaisho did to Sesshomaru as a punishment for breaking school property. He didn't even notice that Inutaisho was still holding the bulb of the dildo.

"Well, for one thing, I put a stop to the game. He went to school with the thing pumped to the max for a month, then I switched him over to solid plugs. And, for that same month, he spent four hours a day suspended in chains, and each day I reddened his bottom. And I didn't let him out of the cage or milk him for the whole time."

"Wow, that's a heck of a punishment."

"Those lockers were expensive."

"You're brutal, you know that?"

"You have no idea."

"Yeah right…. What the hell!"

The human Inuyasha realized with a start the intruder in his rear was far, far larger than it had been previously. And, as Inutaisho pulled it out in one go, Inuyasha realized with a blush that he'd been pumping it the whole time they talked, and he hadn't noticed it until now.

"It seems my little alpha can't even keep track of what's in his body. But regardless, it's your turn."

"Alright, well, take the real-looking one."

"Fine choice."

Inutaisho picked up the peachy, skin colored phallus, modeled to look like a realistic penis with balls. It was about seven inches long, appeared to be circumcised, and was fairly thick, with a pink head. It also happened to have a battery pack with a small heating coil contained inside. It was a very expensive, very rare toy he'd picked up a while back, and after turning it on and leaving it to sit, the faux penis was as warm as the real thing.

"This has always been one of my favorite. It's so warm and textured, it feels like the real thing, though unlike the real thing this one's actually available for use."

"You could always unlock me."

"If you want it so bad, unlock yourself. You would think an alpha wouldn't let himself be so restrained. Now, as much as I love playing with this thing, I hate to see you unfilled for more than a few seconds at a time. I think I'll use this the way it was meant to be used, safely kept inside, nice and warm."

Inutaisho pressed the phallus in to the balls, and then reached over and grabbed his next choice for Inuyasha. Down to the last two, he picked out a set of anal beads, six linked arrow heads in a row. The purple toy was about eight inches long, and the widest points of the arrow heads were about two inches across.

"This is a fun one for you boy, I may have you start wearing one of these. They're nice cause they move around inside you when you move."

Inutaisho pushed the toy in, one 'bead' at a time, the arrow heads slipping past Inuyasha's ring of muscle. The hanyou whimpered lightly as all six were inserted, and then suddenly pulled out. Inutaisho chuckled and slid them back in, this time pushing in free before drawing two out. He pushed two more in, then pulled one back. Repeating the process, he gently worked it back and forth until the toy was all of the way in.

"There we go. Now, I guess I'm up again."

Inutaisho pulled the replica cock from his hind and turned it off, grabbing the last one. It was a large, black rubbed dildo, about ten inches long and with a sizeable girth. It was vaguely meant to resemble a cock, with a slightly protruded head and a set of balls at the end.

Lining it up, Inutaisho sat down on the phallus, letting it slowly breach his hind, sliding down onto the toy. He took each inch in until it was down to the base, then eased it back out, sliding it in with one smooth stroke. Turning around on the bed, Inutaisho presented his hind to the half-dog and started fucking himself with the toy.

As he watched his sire, Inuyasha actually began to wish his sire wasn't locked, seeing the captive organ twitching against the padlock holding it. And that was saying something; somehow the alpha dog had even made his dominant human side want to see his father hard. As Inuyasha watched his sire, his purple eyes reveled in the sight of the large phallus appearing and then disappearing back inside the dog demon.

"Do you like this boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Does it make you hot?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Inutaisho teased the boy for a few more minutes, and then pulled the phallus free, turning around to grab the handle of the anal beads in Inuyasha. He pulled the link free from the hanyou's bottom, then put the big phallus to Inuyasha's rear.

The human blushed as the big phallus slowly spread him. He wasn't quite so limber and stretchable as a human, and the big dildo was pushing his limits as a ningen. Still, all the preparation from the other toys had him well stretched, and Inutaisho's experienced hand guided it into his entrance. As he was spread, the aggression his human side was still hanging on to was all but driven out, the violation of the large dildo ramming home.

"Do you like this one, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent, cause it's staying in your tight, human butt for the rest of the night. I want you to think about it, when you're lying in bed, trying to sleep and you feel this big thing strapped in place. I want your dominant human side to think about what it means, having it in you."

Inutaisho eased it home, then pulled the rear strap on the chastity belt under Inuyasha. He pulled it tight, and the padlock went back into its slot, locking the strap in place. That done, Inutaisho lovingly untied the human, and pulled him into his arms.

Inuyasha hugged Inutaisho back, his human side thoroughly defeated for the time being. Now, he didn't want dominance, he just wanted his daddy to hold him. It didn't help that with every move, the phallus that had been inside his father was now shifting and moving inside him, locked in place by the strap.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Inuyasha, my baby boy. You are the sweetest thing in the world to me my love."

Inutaisho meant it. Holding the little human in his arms, stroking the now raven hair as he kept his boy tucked against his chest. He'd do anything for the little hanyou, his sweet little puppy, and every aspect of his dominant nature wanted nothing more than to hold the boy and keep him close forever.

"Now my little puppy, I think you are due back downstairs, if you so wish."

"I suppose so, I get the feeling if I stay here too much longer you'll probably give me the strap again."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you're a perverted, kinky, semi-sadistic alpha male who has an almost worrisome obsession with my ass."

"That is true, get downstairs or you'll be sitting on a pillow for the next week."

Inutaisho smacked his puppy's still red bottom, making him jump out of bed, which made the dildo crush his prostate, making his cock jump in its pod. The dog demon walked his human son downstairs, to the other three who saw him human for the first time.

"Wow Inuyasha, you look incredible." Haito spoke first, his statement very much in line with the thoughts' of Kouga and Miroku.

"Thanks."

"Tired puppy?" Inutaisho asked as Inuyasha yawned lightly. Being a hanyou, he naturally had a high metabolism and so when he turned human, he found his energy burned up quick. Being at his father's mercy and taking five dildos in a row didn't help either.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I am."

"Well then, how's about I get you setup for bed again?"

"That'd be good."

Inutaisho patted the pup's shoulder and they re-arranged the blankets and pillows they'd slept on before. That done, Kouga was freed from the ankle chain, which was locked back on Inuyasha. Haito's penis was also freed from its restraint, and the boy was given the second condom he'd earned.

"Huh, it seems we've just traded the padlock." Haito commented as he saw Inutaisho's penis, still constrained by the padlock he'd put on for Inuyasha.

"The difference is, I take this off and leave it off. I take yours off, and tomorrow you go into a cage for three months."

Inutaisho stared down at Haito, who stared back up at him. He wasn't sure what it was, but he really, really liked Inuyasha's boyfriend. The ookami had balls, he had to admit that. Most anyone Sesshomaru had been involved with, and the couple of sort-of boyfriends Inuyasha had earlier seemed weary of him, for good reason. Haito just seemed to want to challenge him, and receive the domination he was so ready to give out.

"Indeed, so, is my cage gonna be smooth inside or are you gonna torment me with some internal spikes?"

"Depends on how you behave. Be a good boy, and I'll leave out the spikes, be bad and who knows? Alright, now get to bed you three."

Inutaisho threw the T.V. on, gave them the remote, and kissing Inuyasha, he departed with Kouga for the night. As the lights were shut off, the three snuggled up under the blankets. Miroku once again found himself between two warm bodies, though this time one was a fellow human, at least for the next ten hours or so.

"You really are a pretty human Inuyasha."

"Thanks." Inuyasha responded to Miroku's comment, taking in his friend's rather nice body himself. While he'd thought about Miroku before, as a human he found himself surprisingly engrossed by the ningen's form. Perhaps because he knew he was stronger, the urge to fuck his friend was surprisingly powerful.

"Seriously, your hair is gorgeous, it's a total contrast from that equally beautiful snowy mane you have normally. And your eyes are just as piercing, though purple instead of your usual amber. You're like a totally different person, yet equally beautiful as your hanyou form."

Inuyasha blushed, but he couldn't help leaning over and kissing Haito. Throwing the T.V. on sleep mode, the three cuddled up and closed their eyes, all of them finding themselves fairly drained. As the three fell asleep, they had no idea of what the older dog was doing to the older of the two wolves in the house.


	43. Chapter 43

Hey guys, here's chapter 43, I hope it's okay. I had a bit of trouble getting going with this one, but I think I ended it on a good note. Next one will be a nice bit of Inutaisho/Sesshomaru interaction, for those who have been wanting more of those two!

Also, I've been toying with a few chapters detailing bits of Inutaisho's adolescence, and his adventures therein. If you have an interest in them, let me know and I may just write some to add either to this or maybe I'll create a side story accompanying the main storyline.

xXSadistic FantasyXx- Nice name change:P And boo for having a life, you! Thanks for the review!

Kate101- Thanks for the review!

Chereche- I try to mix it up, thanks for the review!

kotaxvampire- Thank you so much, and thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"So, how was the butt-plug, Kouga?"

"It was good sir, very filling."

"Indeed, I think you shall be wearing it henceforth. Any objection?"

"No sir, though, if it does slip out, will the panties' hold it in enough to keep it from showing?"

"They should do a good enough job to keep you under the radar. Plus, that plug is pretty good for retention, have you had any problems with it coming out?"

"Not at all, I just don't want it popping out in the middle of a meeting and showing through my pants."

"Understandable, though I believe you have nothing to worry about when it comes to that. Now, you owe me a night in chains."

"Yes, sir."

Kouga knew he couldn't resist the dog, he just hoped the setup he was to be put in wouldn't be too brutal. Though, he reckoned that this was just karma, for his own affinity for chaining his partners up. He himself had used to love leaving his subs hanging in chain setups, despite their protests, for long periods of time.

Grabbing the wolf, he put him on the bed and set to work. Going to his closet, he grabbed out multiple lengths of chain, along with plenty of padlocks and some steel wrist and ankle cuffs. Returning to Kouga, he began to wrap lengths of chain around the upper formation of the bed. It was a four poster bed, made of iron, so made for a great mounting point for restraints. Chains were wound and locked to the bars of the top, leaving several well placed chains hanging down to the bed.

Taking Kouga, he put the ookami on his stomach, folding the wolf's hands behind his back, wrapping them at the elbows with chain. Kouga's ankles were brought up and the wolf was hogtied with the chain. Lifting the wolf's bound arms up, Inutaisho locked the chains together, then brought the ookami's bound ankles up and locked them as well.

Inutaisho then slipped into bed, Kouga shackled just above him, facing the foot of the bed, his groin inches above the dog's pillows. Stopping himself, he reached into his nightstand, rooting around through the drawer full of perversities. Finding a ball-gag, a blindfold and a cock, ring, he kissed the wolf before gagging him and blindfolding him. That done, he slipped the cock ring around Kouga's flaccid cock and balls.

Laying back down, Inutaisho reached up and took the wolf's cock into his mouth, gently suckling on the tip of the ookami's flaccid length. The wolf hardened under his gentle suckling, and tried to buck his hips as best he could in the chains.

"Have a good night, boy."

Inutaisho turned the light off and slipped off to sleep, leaving his wolf swinging above him. Kouga bucked there, helplessly swinging in his chains as the dog slept right beneath him. Already, his dick was hard, trapped in the little ring. Between the half-finished blowjob, the plug, and the chains, he knew it wasn't going to go down anytime soon.

And as he hung there, Kouga felt a drop of precum collecting at his tip, one which he knew would fall onto the dai-youkai sleeping beneath him. The dai-youkai who could do almost anything to him while he was hanging in the chains, for dripping on him. Kouga felt a weight pit in his stomach as the drop fell loose, landing on Inutaisho's chest.

_"This is gonna be a long night."_

~~~The Next Morning~~~

Kouga had actually found sleep in the chained, suspended hogtied he'd been placed in by Inutaisho. Slumbering away, the wolf found himself comfortable enough to nod off, waking only when he felt a warm mouth once again enveloping his flaccid penis.

"Good morning, boy."

Kouga let out a light moan as Inutaisho sucked the wolf's cock into his mouth, gently suckling on the tip of the wolf. The ookami tried to buck into Inutaisho's mouth, though the chains held him firm. Chuckling around the wolf's length, Inutaisho sucked on the ookami dick for another minute or so then released it.

"Now see, this is how my wolf should be in the morning; nice, calm, subservient, and happy. And hard for his master, a very good boy you're being this morning."

Kouga could only whimper around the gag as Inutaisho suckled on his dick once more, intent on milking a load from the wolf. A few minutes passed as his cock and balls were lathed by Inutaisho's powerful tongue, and then Kouga could take no more. He bucked and came, seed spraying into the dog's awaiting mouth.

The dog demon sucked Kouga's cum down, savoring the musky taste of wolf spunk on his tongue. As he swallowed every drop, he released the ookami's softening dick and then set about unchaining him. Starting by releasing the hogtie from the chains suspending Kouga, Inutaisho got the hogtied wolf down onto the bed, then undid the hogtie, and removed the blindfold, gag, and finally the cock ring.

"Oh, thank you sir."

"Not enjoy that, boy?"

"Oh no sir, the blowjob was amazing, I was just getting a bit stiff from the suspended hogtie."

"Oh yes, a bit of an advanced position for you?"

"For that length of time."

Kouga leaned in and kissed Inutaisho, taking a dare but being rewarded for it as the dog kissed him back, a blue striped hand reaching behind the wolf's head and pulling him closer. Their tongues entwined, the stronger alpha dominating the weaker with affection of all things.

"Remember when you used to come over for the weekends yourself?"

"Yeah, and you used to find some excuse to spank me every time."

"Well the first time I did it because you knocked that vase over playing 'wrestling' with Sesshomaru. And your cock was so hard against my thigh that I had no choice but to continue doing so after that."

"Even when I was basically full-grown?"

"You were still getting hard from it."

"Yeah, I can't lie, alpha or no I did masturbate more than once to the memory of you putting me over your knee. And, for the record, I distinctly remember feeling something firm poking me."

"Oh yes, I beat my dick to the thought of your smooth, tan ass under my palm quite a few times. Of course, you and Sesshomaru having that shared nude wrestling kick didn't help either."

"Like you hesitated to give us a few 'tips'." Kouga joked, remembering feeling a stray tip or two rubbing against him during their escapades.

"True enough. Now, I'm thinking coffee, bacon, blueberry pancakes, maybe some home-fries."

Kouga looked at the dog whose lap he was sitting on, disbelief in his blue eyes.

"Breakfast's not gonna cook itself, ookami."

Kouga sighed, but kissed the dog demon again and got off the bed. Walking downstairs, he saw the three boys still in their makeshift bed, Inuyasha and Haito kissing each other, the hanyou once again an actual hanyou whilst Miroku looked on, his cock hard as a rock.

The wolf waved and entered the kitchen, starting breakfast. Getting everything going, he sensed Inutaisho's presence as the dog walked downstairs a few minutes later. The dog walked over to the three boys as Haito began to sheath himself in Inuyasha's snug rear, his wrapped dick slipping into the boy's rectum.

"Enjoy this boy; it'll be your last for some time."

Haito grinned at that, sheathing himself in Inutaisho's boy. Inuyasha began to pant as the wolf slowly started humping him, the embarrassment of being mounted in front of his alpha male father and his best friend made him blush and yet made him rock solid inside his chastity cage.

"Does that feel good boy?"

"Yes, sir." Inuyasha replied, the feeling of Haito's girth inside him welcome once again now that he was hanyou once more.

"You seem much more submissive now that you're back to your usual self. I have to say, you never cease to amaze me my little boy. I know it's fairly common for hanyou to have slightly different human personalities, yet I've never met a half-demon whose human form is a different position than his normal form."

"Didn't stop you from dominating me anyway."

The hanyou teased as Haito chuckled, getting himself fully sheathed inside Inuyasha. Inutaisho himself laughed at that, leaning in to kiss his boy as the wolf started to thrust.

"Hey, you submitted boy. I think it just shows how much you really belong to me."

Inuyasha blushed but nodded as his boyfriend began to mount him. The wolf started thrusting his hips, pulling his length almost out of Inuyasha, then thrusting back in with one smooth stroke. As the wolf started fucking his boyfriend, the hanyou began to pant lightly, his dick aching in its confines.

"You have good technique Haito."

"Well thank you."

Haito picked up the speed of his thrusts, rolling his hips and pistoning his cock in and out of Inuyasha's tight, hot rear. Inutaisho went to check on Kouga while Miroku kept his gaze locked on the two, his own length rock hard, thankfully free of the spiked bracelet, for the moment.

"Oh Inuyasha, you are so damn tight!"

Haito picked up the speed of his thrusts as Inuyasha rocked back against him, clenching his anus tighter around Haito's thick, solid cock. That put Haito on edge, and after another minute, he reached his peak. Driving deep into Inuyasha, he exploded into the condom, filling the chamber with his seed. He moaned as he enjoyed his peak, Inuyasha clenched tight around him.

"Damn that was good. Though I have to say, I still need to take you when I can make you cum."

Haito leaned down and kissed Inuyasha's neck, making the hanyou whine slightly, turning his head to kiss Haito, the ookami's dick still filling his rear. After a moment, Haito pulled out and slid the spent rubber from his manhood. Once it was off, he tossed it in the trash and wiped his dick clean, doing the same for Inuyasha's lube slicked bottom.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Excellent, now stop beating it Miroku, or do you want the bracelet to go back on?"

"No, please don't!"

Haito laughed at Miroku's fear of the spiked bracelet, though as often as the human got a boner, it must be hell for the ningen. Sure enough, the human released his dick, right when he was close to his own orgasm, and the three boys joined the two adults in the kitchen. Still shackled, they sat at the counter and ate with Inutaisho and Kouga, then Inutaisho stacked all their dishes in the sink.

"Miroku, wash and dry these, then put them away."

Inutaisho removed Miroku's cuff and put it around Kouga's ankle, then unlocked Haito's and put his around Inuyasha's right ankle. The boy still naked, Inutaisho grabbed Haito by his cock and balls, his grip removing any thought of resisting from Haito's mind.

"You're getting belted, right now boy."

"Yes, sir."

Haito was drug into Inutaisho's study by his cock, and left standing there while Inutaisho decided on which of the three belts he'd selected to use on the wolf.

"Do you play any sports boy?"

"Yeah, football, and hockey."

"I suppose you'll need the cup then."

Inutaisho pulled out an athletic cup, one which happened to have several thin braided steel cables attached to it, at the top and bottom corners. Putting it on Haito, Inutaisho wrapped the cables and found them to be too long. Pulling it off, he removed the cables by pulling them back out. Haito saw that the cables were attached to what looked like some sort rivet on one end, which was pulled against the cup to keep them secure.

Producing a shorter set of cables, Inutaisho put them in, and pulled them tight around Haito's waist, finding them perfect. Putting the cup on Haito, he swapped the bottom leads for the matching set, which also fit the wolf great. The bottom leads when up along Haito's ass cheeks, much like a jockstrap, and had clamps on the ends. The ends were put around the waist leads, which were pulled snug and the bottom leads were tightened to the top ones by the clamps.

The clamps were placed so that they were tightened and the bolt heads were on the inside of the top cables, so that when they were pulled snug the bolt heads couldn't be reached as they were up against the wearer's sides. Inutaisho tightened the ass straps to the waist ones, and pulled the waist cables tight. The two ended in loops, which he locked together with a marked padlock.

The end result was a cup over Haito's cock and balls, one he found he couldn't take off because of the tight cables.

"Try moving around in it."

Haito did as instructed, trying to get low in them, finding that it wasn't inhibiting his movements at all. Trying to move in a way to make the belt constricting, Haito found that it wasn't screwing him up at all. It moved with his body, giving him full range of movement.

"Fit good?"

"Yeah, it's just like a jockstrap, just one I can't get off."

"Indeed."

Inutaisho tried the cup, trying to pull it, but there was no play in the cables, it was on good and snug. Taking the key, he stowed it in his safe, and returned to the wolf, who had continued playing with the cup, to no success.

"Damn, this thing's on good."

"It is, and it's staying till June, no breaks. Better get used to it."

"Great."

Haito looked at Inutaisho, his gray eyes boring into the amber orbs which glared back at him. At that moment, Inutaisho decided he really did like Haito, a lot. The wolf was ballsy and headstrong, though he was undeniably bright. Reminded him of himself, if he thought about it.

"Turn around, bend over the desk."

Inutaisho didn't state it as a question, turning the wolf and bending him over, bare ass upturned before his gaze. The wolf turned back to give him an amused, questioning glance, and Inutaisho rubbed the boy's toned bottom as an answer.

"I'm glad we have such a good relationship, Mr. Takahashi."

Inutaisho laughed as he snapped his hand down on Haito's ass, leaving a red handprint upon the boy's firm, tan rear.

"Please, call me daddy."

Inutaisho leaned over the desk and grabbed Haito in a kiss, claiming the young alpha wolf for his own. Their tongues entwined as Inutaisho pushed first one, then two fingers into the ookami's rectum, penetrating him while embracing the annoying let loveable boy.

"Daddy? I already have a dad, Inutaisho, though I suppose you might make him call you daddy too."

"Alpha then? I suppose it matters not what you call me Haito, I have you all locked up and when the time comes I will break you completely. Then I'll rebuild you into the alpha you wish to be."

The two kissed again, and then Inutaisho pulled back, removing his fingers from Haito's entrance. Drawing his hand back, he smacked the wolf's tight bottom. Inutaisho gave the boy a few minutes of his 'attention', staining the younger alpha's cheeks a nice shade of pink, then he allowed the now chastised wolf to stand once again.

"You can go play now, Haito. I'll be back in a few hours and I'll adjust the belt if you find it needs anything after wearing it for a bit."

Inutaisho leaned in and kissed the wolf again, his bigger, taller frame hulking over the younger male's, before he let the ookami go. The wolf walked out, rather seductively swaying his hips as he did. Walking away, Haito willed his hard-on to subside, his cock hard in the cup. It wasn't uncomfortable, the smooth plastic wasn't intrusive, it was just the frustration of not being able to touch his own penis that was annoying him.

"Wow, you got a makeover; I guess we won't be having a third performance."

"Not for some time anyway."

"Inuyasha, come here for a minute." Inutaisho had followed Haito after a minute, and called his boy to his study. The dog hanyou blushed, but got up and followed him in.

"So, how are you feeling after last night?"

"Good, sir."

Inutaisho waved the boy onto his lap, which the hanyou gladly did, happy to be safely held in his alpha male's embrace. Holding the boy snug, he nuzzled Inuyasha's neck, gently licking the puppy's neck with his broad tongue.

"I love you so much little puppy. You are such a good beta for your alpha."

"Thank you, daddy."

Inuyasha leaned up and the two kissed, the half demon contend to lie in his father's arms forever, the older dog just as contend to have him there. Their lips reluctantly pulling apart, the dog demon rested his puppy's head against his broad chest.

"So, how was having Haito inside you?"

"It was good, frustrating, but good."

"I like him. He's ballsy, something most demons are not when around me. And I can tell he really cares for you, seeing as he gave me his cock for four months on the light side."

"Wow, that's serious. Though he did take me twice with this thing locked fast to mine, so I guess we're even."

"Oh, you love it boy. Tell me you really want it off, and it'll be on the floor in a second."

Inutaisho looked down into Inuyasha's eyes, and the hanyou looked back into his sire's warm, dominant gaze. Words that he wanted it off, petty quibbles of his human side and conscious ideals of free will and such, died on his tongue under his sire's intense look. He didn't want it off, no matter how much he didn't like it, he didn't want the cage off until Inutaisho decided it was time, until his alpha decided he was ready for the spoils of having the cage off.

"No, sir."

"That's my boy. You know your alpha will always take care of you, my sweet little pup."

"Daddy."

Inutaisho kept the boy pinned in his embrace, holding his young hanyou tight.

"Seriously pup, should you ever need anything, need to talk about anything that bothers you, you know I am always ready to listen. You and Sesshomaru are the dearest thing in the world to me Inuyasha, never forget that."

Inuyasha found himself failing to find any suitable words as Inutaisho grabbed him in a tight kiss. He held back the tear that threatened to fall at his father's sweet words, holding his sire tight as they embraced.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too puppy, so very, very much."

"Enough to let me cum?"

"Enough not to let you cum. Now go play, before I show your backside how much I love you."

Inutaisho kissed the boy again, before letting him up. The hanyou blushed, but headed back for his friends and Kouga whilst Inutaisho unlocked the dungeon door and headed downstairs for Sesshomaru.


	44. Chapter 44

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 44, I hope you all like it! Again, I am considering adding in some early Inutaisho bits, along with some possible side character chapters. I don't know when or if I'll get to them, kind of testing the waters, but I do have one mostly written and I'm wondering whether to add it in, or create a side fic for all the secondary characters and story lines. Drop me a review and tell me what you all think!

Esha Napoleon- Yeah, I have some pretty good ideas I think, most will be Inutaisho in mid to late teens, at least in human appearance. I'm not sure whether to add them in or create a side fic of all early pieces, side characters, and such. Thanks for the review!

kotaxvampire- I'm glad you find it adorable :P Thanks for the review!

Angry Uke- Sorry you feel that way. If you can't enjoy the other characters, then by all means just read about the three inu. However, I like writing about the others, most reviewers seem to like them, so they're staying. Not to be rude, but doesn't it seem a bit strange to review for the first time just to tell me you don't like the other characters? How bout a bit of positive when I write Inutaisho/Inuyasha/Sesshomaru parts, instead of complaining about the secondary characters?

Robin the Hedgehog1999- Thanks for the review.

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"Hello there, boy, how's the spring cleaning going?"

"Just great, master. I just finished."

"Took long enough. Time for an inspection then, stand here."

Inutaisho walked around the massive dungeon, looking over the floors, over the walls, checking the cracks and corners for any grime or dirt that could have worked its way. He found everything to be satisfactory and moved onto the furniture.

Bondage chairs, racks, irons, benches, anything the mind could come up with was somewhere around the monstrous basement level of the mansion. And, Sesshomaru had done a good job cleaning them all. As Inutaisho checked each item off in his head, he looked them all over for any kind of marks or dirty spots, but found none.

Next, every supply closet was checked, examined for cleanliness and organization. Going through each one, he found all of them to be excellently cleaned and prepared. All of the toys and devices were clean, and all of them organized and placed in a logical, thorough way that he liked.

Finally, all of the irons and all of the remaining shelves and closets, drawers, and racks were checked. Everything had been dusted and washed, and everything was in order. The boy had done it, he'd cleaned everything to a shine, dusted it all, and organized it all to his father's demanding standard.

"Good job, boy."

For a reward, Inutaisho grabbed a pair of rubber padded nipple clips and placed them on his son's sensitive nubs. Sesshomaru remained impassive, though Inutaisho could feel the slight huff of indignation run through his first born. The boy had always hated nipple clamps and chains, so of course he loved to use them on Sesshomaru.

"How did you like the locking plug, boy?"

"It is…alright, master. It's shape is rather intrusive, though I must say it is stuck in there."

"Indeed, it is excellently designed. That locking plug is going to be one of my company's best-selling products when it hits the market, I'd bet you that. Though I must say, much as I like that thing, it is no replacement for my cock filling that tight rear of yours."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru could see the look in his father's eyes, and still chained, got himself onto his hands and knees on the floor of the dungeon. He was tired, worn-out, sick of cleaning, and unfortunately still extremely aroused, which was only going to be exacerbated by the fuck he was about to receive.

"Let's get this out."

Inutaisho unlocked the plug, pulling the padlock free and shutting the halves of the padlock back to the main body. Then, he gently pulled it out of Sesshomaru's warm, tight cavern. As the oddly shaped plug left him, Sesshomaru almost felt a strange sort of disappointment that he was devoid of the intruder in his rear…almost.

"You smell excellent Sesshomaru, a nice combination of your scent, mine, and plenty of sweat, precum and arousal."

"Thank you master."

Inutaisho grabbed a container of lube and kneeled behind the dog demon. He slicked up his cock and put his thick, engorged length to Sesshomaru's already stretched entrance. Breaching the dog's rear, he moaned as his son's tight, hot passage gripped his tip. Gently thrusting, he worked himself in until he was hilted, the entirety of his cock sheathed in Sesshomaru's brutally pleasurable ass.

"Oh boy, you are so tight and hot for your master. I find it hard to believe you are an alpha when your ass is so made to be penetrated."

Inutaisho chided as he pulled back, and thrust in with a push. Sesshomaru grunted as his father's length was thrust inside him, filling him to the brim with his cock. It hurt slightly, but felt so good to the younger of the two full inu, having his father's length inside him.

"Does it feel good boy, having my big length buried in your tight little slave ass? Do you enjoy being fucked by your alpha, you master, your owner?"

"Yes, master."

"Tell me you like having my big cock up your slave ass."

"I like having your big cock up my slave ass, master."

"Good boy."

Inutaisho started thrusting harder, pounding his boy into submission with his cock, claiming the dog with his manhood. He picked up a brutal pace, slamming his cock into the younger male's ass, until he felt a tightening in his balls. He slammed his cock in and came, seed exploding into Sesshomaru's ass.

"That's my boy, take your daddy's seed."

Sesshomaru felt his dick twitching in its tight tube, thankful that his father was done, or so he thought. The dog began to soften after having milked himself into Sesshomaru, and a few seconds later relaxed a certain set of muscles. Sesshomaru was expecting his father to pull out, but after a few seconds felt a new rush of liquid inside him. Had his sire cum a second time, or was it…

"Yes boy, take it. That's your master's piss filling you, marking you as mine."

Sesshomaru cheek was pushed against the ground, his neck and head held by Inutaisho's one hand, the other on his back keeping him pinned down. He growled, but the older dog would not relent. He pissed into Sesshomaru's awaiting ass, filling his oldest dog with his warm liquid.

"Like that boy, being marked by daddy?"

"Not really, master."

"Too bad, I guess you'll just have to deal with it, boy."

Sesshomaru sighed as Inutaisho finished inside him, gently pulling his softened cock out of Sesshomaru's rear. Sesshomaru was smart enough to clamp down immediately, resisting the urge to relieve himself on Inutaisho.

"Good boy, hold all that in."

"Yes, master."

"Now, crawl this way, boy."

Sesshomaru clenched his ass against the flood of piss that wanted to be out of his ass, crawling after his father. The older dog lead him over to a series of hooks in the floor, one set so that he could be restrained on all fours.

"Now, I imagine you're ready for some rest, huh boy?"

"Yes, master."

"Alright, go get a set of wrist and ankle cuffs, and a set of padlocks."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru grabbed the appropriate restraints, thick still cuffs for his wrists and ankles. Inutaisho meanwhile grabbed a few items of his own, and met the younger inu youkai back at the set of attachment points. There, he removed the ankles and wrist chains already on Sesshomaru, setting them aside.

"You can go relieve yourself by that drain over there. Make it quick."

"Thank you, master."

Sesshomaru gratefully crawled over to the grate and relieved himself, Inutaisho's piss running out of him. He himself had to piss too, which he did, the pressure in his bladder reduced exponentially. It was becoming fairly sad, he reasoned, that Inutaisho had made him grateful for the simple basics like taking a piss or something as demeaning as relieving himself of his sire's urine.

Returning to Inutaisho, he was fitted with the cuffs, which were locked to the attachment points. Firmly shackled, his head was pushed down, ass hiked up, and Inutaisho placed a thin, metal anal hook in his rear. Attaching a chain to it, he ran the chain down to an attachment in front of Sesshomaru and wrapped it through the hook in the floor, locking it tight. Sesshomaru was left locked, his head against the ground, ass forced up, wrists and ankles chained down.

"There we go, you can sleep now boy. I'll bring you food and water in a bit. For now, get some rest."

"Yes, master."

Inutaisho patted his boy's bottom and left him, going upstairs and turning the light off. Locked in place, Sesshomaru tried to sleep, a bit difficult with the hook holding his ass up in the air, but he managed and drifted into a light slumber.

~~~~~~Three Hours Later~~~~~~

The lights flickered back on, though Sesshomaru was not aware of it. He'd fallen deeper asleep than he realized; the combination of laboring, detailed cleaning, his arousal and the mental struggle draining him more than he had comprehended. However, the sudden blast of cold water hitting him did bring him back to the land of the living.

"Enjoy your nap boy?"

"It was great, till now."

"It's about to get much worse. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, master."

"Good, I'm glad. Now, ready for to eat, boy?"

"Yes master."

"Alright, here you go."

Inutaisho produced two stainless bowls, one full of cool clean water, the other filled with a chicken and noodle dish he'd whipped up. He placed them under Sesshomaru's slightly raised head, where the dog could eat them still restrained.

"Master, you aren't serious."

"I am boy, eat now or go hungry."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru sighed but dug in, his face contacting the flavorful gravy as he captured a piece of the chicken with his tongue. The flavorful piece of cutlet, baked in the flavorful stock, almost melted in his mouth. Despite the humiliation, the food really was amazing. One upside of his father's somewhat flighty and eccentric nature was that when he picked up a hobby, he really went with it.

While dominating his first born was a hobby that never went away, cooking was one he'd picked up in the last few years. Sesshomaru remembered one period where his sire had simply stayed home after dropping Inuyasha off and would cook through the day until he picked up Inuyasha, and then would cook more after that. The end result being that Inutaisho had taken his culinary level up from good to spectacular.

"Like that boy?"

"Yes master, it's excellent."

"Why thank you, I tried adding a bit more cinnamon and paprika to the sauce on this batch, I think it came out pretty good."

Sesshomaru ate up, quickly devouring the bowl of food, figuring if he had to do it, he might as well get it over with. He finished the food within a couple of minutes, then licked up the water, using it to dip his face in to wash off the sauce he'd accumulated on his face.

Thankfully, Inutaisho had grabbed a few paper towels and wiped his face clean for him, seeing as his wrists were still locked to the floor. Sesshomaru's wrists and ankles lightly tugged at the restraints as Inutaisho cleaned him then removed the bowls.

"That's a good boy, now, I think you need to take your daddy's cock again."

Inutaisho lubed up his cock once again, before putting it to Sesshomaru's lifted rear. The dog looked back at him with a questioning glance, but his sire simply began to push his length in alongside the relatively thin anal hook. Not the larger hanger, it was thin enough that Sesshomaru was able to take his sire's cock, as the older male breached him, his head slipping into his boy's passage.

"Oh good boy, take your alpha's fat cock in your slutty little ass. You like having both in you, don't you."

"Yes, master."

"Fuck, that hook feels excellent against my cock, the ball on the end rubbing my head. It's absolutely amazing, how about your cock, how's it feeling right now?" Inutaisho prodded, hilting his length in Sesshomaru.

"Constricted, for one thing."

"Good, it should always be that way. That's my dominance over you boy, it's because of me that your dick can't fully harden, that it's trapped in that little tube, locked from your reach."

"Yes, master."

Inutaisho started thrusting, his oiled cock pulling out and then sheathing in Sesshomaru's ass, claiming his son once more as his own. The dai-youkai's full, heavy balls lightly smacked off of the bottom of the chastity belt on Sesshomaru as he thrust hard into his son, demanding submission with his engorged dick.

"Some alpha you are pet. Chained to the ground on all fours like the puppy you are. Dick locked down in that little tube, ass upturned and filled with cock like a proper bitch in heat. Those little nipple clips biting you, attached to you yet out of your reach. And yet, you still think you're an alpha? You are my bitch Sesshomaru, never forget that."

Inutaisho picked up his thrusts, pile-driving his cock into Sesshomaru's ass. He didn't try to hold back, working himself to the edge in a few short minutes and cumming, his seed bursting into Sesshomaru's ass in several big spurts. Milking himself out, he relaxed for a moment, then abruptly pulled his dick free and stood up. Walking away from the bound dog, he grabbed a flogger and spun it a few times.

"Now, maybe this will drive the message into that thick skull of yours."

Inutaisho brought the thing down across Sesshomaru's backside, the leather strands striking his boy. Sesshomaru grunted as the heavy strands thudded against his ass, leaving a series of marks across his skin as it was twirled in Inutaisho's hand. The dog demon kept it up for several minutes, the leather flogger raining down heavy hits; red welts and stripes marking Sesshomaru's perfect skin.

"It's almost a shame I have you locked away, it's been a while since I properly flogged your balls."

"Truly a shame, master."

Sesshomaru chided, trying to get away from the blows, but he was locked fast. The wrist and ankle cuffs had him locked tight, without shattering them he wasn't going anywhere. And the anal hook wasn't helping, though he could see the end of the chain locked to the floor right in front of him, he was powerless to grab it and he couldn't push the hook out, it was chained far too tight for that.

"Ah, there we go. How right you look there boy, shackled on hands and knees, your dick safely locked in its belt, those little clips on your nipples, your ass violated by that hook, and with such beautiful marks laid upon your delectable backside. But, there will be time to admire you as a piece of art, or meat, later. For now, you have some poles to get back to you."

"Yes, master."

Truth be told, Sesshomaru was almost glad to be going back to the thick phalluses if it meant he would be unshackled from the floor and the anal hook. Sure enough, putting the flogger back, Inutaisho unchained the anal hook and gently pulled it free of Sesshomaru's ass, before unlocking the ankle and wrist cuffs locked to Sesshomaru.

"Hands behind your back."

Inutaisho took his son's arms, as they were put behind his back, and folded them together in a reverse prayer position. His elbows were together pointing towards his floor, his ankles tied together at his upper back. A few lengths of frayed rope had Sesshomaru's arms bound into the position in the blink of an eye, and the dog was led by his slave chain over to the poles.

Shifting his arms, Sesshomaru found himself tied tight, in the fairly uncomfortable position. It was one of his father's favorites, though thankfully one he wasn't put through often. Though, every time he did find his arms bound in such a manner he remembered when he was about thirteen in human years. He'd broken an expensive lamp in Inutaisho's study, when he wasn't supposed to be in there, all Kouga's fault of course.

He vividly remembered how Kouga had been giving a firm spanking and then let go. He'd been given a firm spanking, and then his arms had been bound in a reverse prayer position for an entire week. By the time he was unbound, his arms were nearly paralyzed in the position from having held it for so long. Of course, to exacerbate things his father had tormented him with touches and soft caresses to his sensitive penis the whole time.

"Alright boy, they're lubed fresh, get to work, I'll be back for you later. And I expect progress boy, unless of course you wish to try hanging from an anal hook."

"No, master."

"Are you sure, I've seen some slaves kept that way, it looks rather interesting."

"I'm sure master, I will make progress for you."

"Good boy."

Inutaisho grabbed Sesshomaru and kissed him, their lips meeting as their tongues entwined. Sesshomaru tried at first to control the kiss, but Inutaisho's tongue crushed his and invaded his mouth, exploring the warm cavern it had explored so many times before.

A hand strayed down to grab the front plate of Sesshomaru's chastity belt. Said dog was aware of the action, but a desperate, light thrust into the hand yielded zero stimulation to his denied penis. Inutaisho chuckled and rubbed the front plate, his hand straying over to one of his son's hip markings, gently rubbing it to arouse the dog further.

"You're really pent up in there aren't you boy?"

"Yes, master."

"Would you like it if I unlocked you? If I took that big, thick cock of yours into my warm hand and stroked it for you?"

"Yes, master."

"Oh really, you'd like me to do that. What if I knelt down and took that fat cock into my mouth, put my warm lips around your sensitive crown, think you'd enjoy that?"

"Oh yes, master."

"And what if I let you mount me, hmm? What if I took that big, hard dick and let you breach my alpha male ass, so long untouched by another male. Do you want that?"

"Oh hell yes, master."

Sesshomaru's hands twitched in his restraint as his cock twitched in its prison. This was too much, having to think about being pleasured by his sire when the dog was holding him.

"How badly do you want it?"

"Extremely bad, master."

"Really, what would you do to get it?"

"Anything, master, please."

"Anything, really? How about…giving up your alpha status, forever? You know that is the price my dear puppy, whenever you are ready to pay it."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru whispered out the last bit, resting his head against his father's shoulder. This was it, he was breaking. No, no he wasn't. Not yet, not until he had nothing but his submission left, until he was permanently, forever a beta male to his alpha father. Futilely he tugged at the ropes holding him in a reverse prayer position, though there was no slack in the ropes, they were perfect as always.

"I'll be back in a bit, puppy."

Inutaisho placed a healthy amount of lubricant on each pole, then left Sesshomaru to his task, arms bound tight behind him, dick aching in its tight little tube. As he began to seat himself upon the first of the twelve poles, he steeled his resolve, his youkai still fighting the urge to bow down and submit.


	45. Chapter 45

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 45, I hope you all like it!

Chereche- I'm glad you enjoyed them! As for Inutaisho's adolescence, it will actually be a good bit different. I have his father as stricter, and more clinical. Kind of what Inutaisho isn't as an alpha. As for how he came to power, I'm not sure yet on how I have him taking power, either his father falling or Inutaisho rising up to subjugate him. Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

xXSadistic FantasyXx- Thanks for the review!

Robin the Hedgehog1999- Thanks for the reviews!

kotaxvampire- Oh yes, it will be very good! Thanks for the review!

Angry Uke- Alright then. Sorry to hear that, but I do find it kind of funny that you never really reviewed except to tell me that you no longer like it. Again, sorry, but seeing as most of my regular reviewers enjoy the few extra characters, and I enjoy writing them, I'm not just gonna drop them all out of the story.

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~

Sesshomaru had gotten back to the ninth pole, Inutaisho fucking him earlier having helped tremendously. As he reached what he guessed was the three minute mark, his father hadn't left him a timer, he rose up off the thick phallus and set down upon an even thicker one.

"Oh fuck."

Sesshomaru felt his ass gaping, and took advantage of it, sitting down on the head of the tenth pole. It hurt, but he got himself set down on it. With his entrance spread, he began to rock his way down onto it. Slowly, inch by inch he slid down until he had the tenth of twelve phalluses inside him.

Sliding up it, he started fucking himself on the thick pole, riding it to let himself get used to the spread. Slowly rocking up and down a few inches at a time, Sesshomaru gently increased the speed and depth of his thrusts. After a while, he was ready and thrust up and down with force, the massive phallus sliding in and out of him.

For what seemed like a small eternity, he worked himself up and down the beast, before finally looking to number eleven. With one extra low dip, he thrust up and off fast, immediately moving to number eleven and putting his ass to the eleventh pole. He didn't just shove down, but pushed to his limit and then rocked on it, finding his ass opening to accommodate the monstrous intruder.

"Damn this is almost embarrassing."

Sesshomaru's ass was spread almost brutally wide, his cock trying to explode in his little tube. The eleventh phallus was even a bit wider, and about an inch and a half taller. The dog started rocking up and down, working the even bigger monster in. His ass was becoming sore, tired of being so very stretched.

Still, the dog demon persevered and worked his way down to the base. That done, he started riding it up and down, slowly at first, picking up speed as he adjusted to it. There, the dog humped the pole, hands still bound behind him tight, as Inutaisho re-entered the dungeon.

"Well, I'm impressed, number eleven."

"Thank you, master."

"Enough of that for now boy, get over here."

"Yes, master"

Sesshomaru did as told, rising up off the eleventh phallus and, gingerly, walking over to his sire. The other male grabbed him, gently pushing him to his knees, a thick, semi-flaccid cock being presented to him.

"Suck."

Sesshomaru obeyed, his mouth reaching out to take hold of his father's thick cock. Suckling, he pulled the cock into his mouth, his hands still tightly bound behind him. Inutaisho chuckled as Sesshomaru sucked on the cock from which he'd come from.

That was a thought Sesshomaru had always enjoyed. While he would not show how much he enjoyed worshipping the cock of his alpha father, pleasuring the very organ that had given him life was a serious mind trip, one he enjoyed experiencing over and over.

"Good boy, you suck daddy's cock so well Sesshomaru. You realize that is where you belong don't you, on your knees before you alpha, your master, your daddy."

Sesshomaru kept sucking, bobbing his head up and down on Inutaisho's shaft, but after his time down in the dungeon he could no longer hold back the singular tear that ran down his left cheek. Inutaisho saw it and stopped the boy, pulling his cock from Sesshomaru's mouth, leaning down, and licking the tear from his boy's cheek.

"That's my little boy. Good puppy."

Inutaisho gave Sesshomaru a small kiss on the lips, then Sesshomaru turned himself back to his father's still rock hard erection, with a vigor. Sucking on his sire's length, Sesshomaru calmed himself, steeling his resolve once more, having let a bit of the built-up pressure out. Inutaisho smiled, gazing down at his boy. Placing a hand in his son's gorgeous silver locks, he started fucking the boy's mouth, driving his dick in and out of Sesshomaru and claiming him for his own in yet another way.

"Oh, good boy, good, good boy."

Inutaisho fucked the boy's mouth until he got close then pulled out, aiming at his son's face. He jerked himself to completion and came, spraying Sesshomaru with his seed. A shot hit Sesshomaru straight in the face, landing in his left eye, running down his cheek along the same path the tear had gone. The accidental metaphor didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru, who looked up at his father, through one eye.

"Talk about a money shot, huh."

"You are insufferable, master."

"You have no idea, puppy, not yet anyway."

Inutaisho grinned, pulling his son to his feet and kissing him once more, liking the semen that had hit his son's lips. Grabbing the boy's slave chain, he led Sesshomaru to a corner of the dungeon and made him kneel there. Then, he grabbed one of his chain harnesses from the many, many, many lengths of chain he had.

"You'll be going back into this later." Inutaisho spoke as he untied Sesshomaru from the reverse prayer, knowing it would conflict with the harness.

The harness was a series of thick chains, cut to fit Sesshomaru and welded together. It had a center ring that went in the center of his chest. Two chains ran up over his shoulders, two around his sides, the four meeting up behind his back. A waist chain was incorporated as well, which was connected to the center ring, in front and wrapped around to his back.

The four upper chains locked together, as did the ends of the waist chain. Inutaisho attached a chain to hooks in the concrete wall, one on each wall of the corner. The two locked to the chain harness, and a third chain, in the floor, was locked to the waist chain.

Sesshomaru was left kneeling, chained to the wall with thick irons. As the last, heavy padlock clicked shut, Inutaisho grabbed a stack of paper, several pens and pencils, a ruler, protractor, and a small flat table, that would work for a drawing table.

"Here, I have an assignment for you. My new company is going to be producing a collection of ultimate quality toys, bondage equipment, supplements, discipline tools, etcetera. Most of which will be used on you. You're going to contribute to the company's success. I want you to think me up and draw out a new product, one that Prestige Dominance can produce for mass market."

"Yes, master, anything specific you want?"

"I'll just let you use your imagination. Though I'm serious, if it's something that the company won't make good money on, you will be punished."

"Yes, master"

"Good boy, now don't let this come out."

Inutaisho had grabbed a fairly thick butt-plug, of a traditional design. He reached under Sesshomaru and pushed the tip to Sesshomaru's entrance. He slid it home gently and then left his boy to work.

~~~~~~Three Hours Later~~~~~~

Sesshomaru wracked his brains, trying to come up with something really innovative. It was a mind trip, having to use his own perverted mind to satisfy his father's perverted desires. Using his intellect to make money and develop new, cruel devices for his father to use.

Then, it hit him. Something his father would never need to use on him, but one that would bring a new regime of evil to subs everywhere, a device that was simple, elegant, and yet one he'd never seen before. While he had some sketches, something solid that was marketable yet not applicable to his situation had eluded him, until now.

A dildo, with a base plate, that housed the straps for a strap-on harness. If he could devise a way for the straps to tuck, it could be genius; a discreet phallus a sub could wear that converted to a strap-on should their dominant female decide they needed to be shown who's boss. And the best part of it was, being that his father had his own strap-on, in the form of an actual penis, it would never be used on him!

Quickly, Sesshomaru sketched out the idea, brainstorming a few ideas for the base/strap collection. He came up with a few good ideas and sketched them out in detail, almost eerily happily at having made a new advance for his father. He realized how happy he was, and it made Sesshomaru pause, contemplating the feelings running through him.

He was almost desperate to make his father happy, anxious to make his sire glad he'd come up with something new, something that would make his alpha proud. He was cracking, in that instant Sesshomaru realized it, his consciousness submitted and his youkai slowly crumbling. Still, he was not yet shattered, and as he finished his drawing he collected himself, preparing for a final battle of sorts, his final resistance to his sire's dominance. It wouldn't be long before he was broken, a willing beta to his alpha male, but his youkai had at least one good, hard fight left in him, he just hoped Inutaisho was ready for him.

As he finished drawing, Inutaisho walked back down and came over to his heavily chained son. His cock was hard once again, and he wasted no time in rubbing a trail of precum on Sesshomaru's cheek.

"How are you doing boy?"

"Good, master, I think I have a great idea for you."

"Excellent boy, what did you come up with?"

"My idea is a dildo, with a base that houses a strap-on harness. The sub could wear the dildo around, with the straps tucked together as the base, and if their mistress decides they need to know who's boss it only needs to be opened and strapped on, no extra parts needed."

"That's excellent, puppy. Fairly straight-forward, dildos we have in tons of styles and sizes, the straps should be cheap to manufacture, that's a great idea. Relatively low cost, should be easy to manufacture, and I'm sure it's something that will go over great. It's a two purpose toy, you can just leave it in as a warning and much like a normal plug, or you can use it to fuck your sub anytime, anyplace."

"I'm glad you like it master."

"Indeed I do. Though, now I want you to think up something that I could use on you. Brilliant as the dildo idea is, it doesn't really work for me, seeing as I came equipped with my own so to speak."

"Indeed you did master. And actually, I have sketch for something you may like. It's a set of straps that goes on and holds a mesh over the groin. It could be a full screen for a male or female, or just a tube for the male to fill. When the male hardens or the female swells, the mesh will bite in and cause pain, though without doing any real damage."

"That's a great idea as well, boy. I could make good use of that on you. Maybe a tube, locked to a back ring, it could bite you every time you harden. And as good as I am at making you harden, that could be an effective device. Well done boy, now I have one final request; I want you to develop a toy that I could use on you, while the chastity belt is locked on. Something that won't conflict with the belt and still be useful would be beautiful to have, and potentially profitable going by how popular enforced chastity has become."

"I actually have a sketch for that too master. This one is beyond rough, but it has potential."

"Let's take a look my boy."

"It's a type of boot that's bolted or locked to the feet. It has a swing arm with two small servo motors, and a GPS tracker built in. A small metal plate is set against the back of the boot, on the swing arm. Once they are applied to the wearer, a boundary is set by computer, and if the person walks outside that area the swing arms activate, bringing the plates down to the heel of the foot. The edge can be slightly sharp, so that if the sub brings their foot down the plate will dig in to their foot, thus forcing them to stand on the tips of their toes should they exit their allowed zone."

"Another excellent idea my pup. This is exactly the sort of thing your daddy wants to see. Now, I just have to get these developed, tested and built. You know, all this is making me hard, boy."

Sesshomaru sighed, but reached out and grabbed Inutaisho's half hard dick with his hand, starting to stroke it lightly. Kneading the cock with his hands, Sesshomaru gently eased the foreskin back, rubbing the crown of his father's erection with his thumb.

"Oh that's a good boy, pup. I have to say, this feels so right, you stroking my hard, eager cock while yours is safely locked up in that belt. You know, I'm starting to think you might belong in the belt, permanently I mean."

"I would hope not, master."

Sesshomaru couldn't help the trickle of fear that dripped down his spine. He didn't think his father would permanently imprison him in the chastity belt, not really, but then again it might not be beyond him. What really humiliated Sesshomaru was that the bit of fear was followed by a small little sliver of excitement, nervous arousal about the thought of being forever denied by his master.

"But, as arousing as the thought is, the thought of never again hanging you by your balls just tears at my heart. So I suppose we will have to hold off on that…for now."

Inutaisho joked while Sesshomaru stroked his dick for him. He enjoyed the warm feel of his father's hardened cock in his hands, the heavy organ soft but firm to the touch, velvet covering an iron bar. As he stroked the older dog, he reached up with one hand and rubbed the dog demon's balls.

"Oh that is good boy, but cease your delectable actions. I will be sampling you in other ways soon."

"Yes, master."

Inutaisho's penis was released after one final stroke, and his erection bobbed as he reached around Sesshomaru to grasp at the padlocks holding him in the corner. Keys in hand, he fumbled with them, unlocking each one and removing it from the chains. He unwound the chains and got Sesshomaru out of the harness and waist chain, then stood his son up. Leading him by the slave chain, he walked him up to a set of hanging cuffs, and dutifully the dog lifted his arms.

"Good boy."

Inutaisho locked the cuffs around Sesshomaru's wrists, tightening them up. He pulled the slack out of the chains and tied them off, leaving Sesshomaru standing stretched, his arms up above his head. That done, he grabbed a steel spreader bar and cuffed it to Sesshomaru's ankles, spreading his son's legs apart. With his boy bound, Inutaisho grabbed one of his preferred wooden canes, and warmed himself up with it.

"Now boy, you've been very good to master. As a reward, I'm cutting this caning in half; you will count each strike to fifty, instead of a hundred."

"Thank you master."

"Now, start counting."

"One."

Sesshomaru felt the crack of the cane on his ass, glad to not be receiving the full hundred at stroke.

"Two."

The cane cracked again, leaving a thin stripe on his creamy skin.

"Three."

"What was that?" A fourth hit struck him.

"Three, master."

"Try again boy." A fifth.

'Dammit! How could I have forgotten something so simple?"

"Three master, thank you master."

"I think not." The sixth strike reached his firm ass.

"One master, thank you master."

"That's a boy."

"Two master, thank you master."

"Three master, thank you master."

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Kouga pulled to a stop outside Haito's house, putting the BMW in gear and turning the car off. The group of four hopped out, and Haito walked up to his door. It was locked, so he knocked and a few seconds later, a six-foot one, well-toned ookami male opened the door. He had green eyes, and brown hair…and he was clad in a French Maid Uniform, pink panties peeking out from beneath the short frilly skirt.

"Having a good time there dad?"

"Always. You must be Kouga, and Inuyasha and Miroku correct?"

"You got it, I hope we're not interrupting."

"Not at all, please, come on in if you'd like."

The submissive wolf blushed slightly as the three boys walked in, Kouga stepping up to him. The alpha wolf hooked the beta's with his thumb and index finger, forcing the male, who was only a couple inches shorter and of a similar build, to look up at him.

"You're alpha is very lucky to have a beta as cute as you." Kouga almost purred, as a female ookami, fairly petite with green eyes and copper hair approached them.

"I certainly am, though you'd never know it from the condition of his bottom."

The male ookami blushed, though the tight little thong his mate had put him in could not hide the pink tint and many thin red lines marking his toned ass. Nor could it hide the base of the thick butt-plug she'd shoved up inside him for that matter.

"No need to be shy about it, Takeo, I'm sure he could appreciate the lovely sight of your ass after a good disciplining."

"Yes, mistress."

"Please dear, come on in, it's nice to meet you…"

"Kouga…and you are Kania I presume?"

"You got it. Can I get you anything to drink, a snack or anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I'll take a drink if you don't mind."

"Not at all, what can we get for you?"

"Water would be great, thank you."

"Not at all, Takeo dear."

Kania snapped her fingers once and the male wolf obediently walked into the kitchen to get his drink. Kouga watched him walk away, noting the stripes lining his bottom through the frilly lace running along the bottom of the incredibly short skirt.

"He is beautiful isn't he?" Kania stated more than asked, watching the subtle sway in her mate's perfect ass as he walked, still struggling lightly with the locked heels he was forced to wear.

"Gorgeous, and you've got him so well trained."

"Oh, he's an absolute puppy. It's almost ironic, he's tall, muscular, strong as an ox, hung like one too, and yet he's completely submissive. Honestly, if I don't command him to do so, he couldn't even keep it up enough to take me in any traditional mounting positions, he's so submissive being on top is just totally alien to him."

"That's adorable."

"Oh it is."

"Here you are, sir."

Takeo had returned with the water, and Kouga took it from him. As the uke gave it to him, he took note of the fairly prominent bulge in the front of the wolf's thong. He was ninety-five percent sure what it was. Hooking a finger into the edge of the panties, he looked over at Kania.

"May I?"

"Go right ahead."

Kouga pulled them down enough to see what was beneath them, and was rewarded with the beta male's restrained penis. His cock was big, nearly as large as Kouga's, though unlike Kouga's his was circumcised, and fitted into a metal chastity cage. It was a single handcuff that was locked around his member, with a steel tube welded to it which his cock was in. At the end, a hole had been drilled through the tube, and a padlock was secured through it and the pierced head of Takeo's cock, adding an extra layer of security to the device.

"He's cut."

"Yeah, we had that done a year ago. He had a belt before, but when we decided to switch to this cage, I figured he should get it done so that I could clean him easier, thus really making it pointless to ever take it off. Plus, his big head is so sensitive, I just love having it exposed to tease all the time, his foreskin was so long it rarely ever retracted enough to expose the whole head. And it was a nice experiment, I figured I could always have it reversed if it didn't work out."

"With the setup you have, I'd say it has in this case."

Kouga lightly rubbed the head once, then slipped the panties back up. He knew there was a deeper meaning behind it as well. While the vast majority of wolves stayed intact, in some more matriarchal packs, circumcising the males was a method used to show dominance. For a while it was favored, as demons could easily regrow the foreskin if it was un-tucked from behind the head of the penis, because the males could have it reversed if and when they took over the pack, moved to a new one, or created their own.

"Thank you, I really do love it. It's a nice motivation factor for him too, a light rub if he does well, a little swat with the crop if he doesn't."

"Is that true, boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you like it when she swats your locked dick? Does it make you feel good to know your alpha cares so much about you?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, how often do you let his little stallion out?"

"Almost never. Since our second boy was born, I've pretty much decided to cut him off entirely. When it comes to penetrative sex, it's basically just me taking him with a strap-on. He's come to live with taking it, milking, and getting those soft little caresses for pleasure. I do give him a couple of reprieves though. I take it off and suck him on his birthday, and I do actually ride him for our anniversary, but other than he stays locked full-time."

"Excellent. So, if he gets off on his birthday, what does he get on yours?"

"Three Viagra and a couple of leather strips tied tight around his cock tend to make my special day that much more special."

Kania giggled as Takeo shivered lightly, vividly recalling her last birthday, during which his cock had been rock hard to her every caress, the straps painfully tight on his dick the whole day. As it often did, his dick tried to harden, but the snug tube locked around it captured him.

"Haito, you done up there, I want to see your device."

Kania called her boy down, and Miroku and Inuyasha came with him. Haito had stripped down, and as he walked downstairs she saw the cup locked to his groin. Looking over the steel cables, and the thick padlocks, she admired the craftsmanship of the chastity belt.

"It's about time we got you locked up. So, Inutaisho plans to keep him locked till summer, and then take him for a bit of career training over the break?"

"Yeah, if that's alright with you two."

"Oh yes, we had a nice conversation earlier. I have to say, I'm eager to see how my little man reacts to not beating off for two months, it'll be quite the change for you, huh Haito?"

"Eh, Inu was worth it."

Haito leaned over and kissed his boyfriend, making the hanyou blush. Kouga finished off his water and stood, pulling out his keys.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you both, we'll have to get together again sometime."

"Most definitely, it's a shame to see you go so soon."

"Indeed, though I think it's about time to get Miroku home, and I know of a certain puppy who's due to get his little prostate milked for the first time."

Inuyasha blushed deep at Kouga telling everyone what was coming his way, but his ever defiant cock swelled inside the pod all the same.

"Oh, well enjoy that little pup. That is a sight I'd certainly love to see. Perhaps at some point Inutaisho will let me sink my claws into you for a night, you gorgeous little doggy."

"Yes, ma'am."

Inuyasha dipped his head to cover his burning red cheeks, but the scent of arousal spiked in him, his cock starting to leak a bit of precum. She was a gorgeous ookami demoness, cruel, but then his sire could be worse.

"See you guys tomorrow then. Love you Inuyasha, and you too Miroku."

Haito kissed the human lightly, and kissed Inuyasha again. Inuyasha's hand slid down to feel the plastic cup covering his boyfriend's substantial endowment, gently shaking it as they kissed. Haito grabbed his bottom in return, and then they separated.

Kouga bade them both farewell, then led Inuyasha and Miroku back to the car. Getting back on the road, Kouga headed for Miroku's house, when he realized where he was. Thinking back on Miroku's choice of underwear, he decided to give the young human a little parting gift.

"You know Miroku, I really liked those pink panties you have on." Kouga spoke as he headed for a nearby sex shop, one he knew would have the items he wanted in stock.


	46. Chapter 46

Hey guys welcome to chapter 46, I hope you all like it!

Robin the Hedgehog1999-Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

xXSadistic FantasyXx- Thank you very much, I know I'm amazed at how many chapters have gone up for this, this one just gets me. And yes, they are rather intricately wound group! I'm glad you like, and thank you for the review!

Thanks for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

Miroku moaned as the pink bright plug parted his entrance. His snug, pink hole stretched wide for the oiled plug, and he whimpered lightly as the widest part breached him, the plug sliding in quickly as it narrowed towards the base. As uncomfortable as it was, it made him start to harden, but that only made the little spikes installed bite harder.

"Come on boy, relax. Those are just gonna hurt more and more until you soften."

Kouga chuckled and pulled the boy's panties back up, along with his pants. Miroku whimpered and tried to make his erection wilt, but as he sat back down on the actual seat of the BMW's rear, pulling the folded seat back into place, the pink plug was shoved further up inside him. The human put his seatbelt on and tried to sit still as Inuyasha and Kouga got back in the front seats of the car, and they headed for his house once more.

The wolf demon had stopped at a sex store he knew of and had left them in the car while he went in. Coming back out, he'd made Miroku fold one of the wagon's seats down and get on his hands and knees in the back. There, his pants and underwear had been yanked down, and a plastic chastity cage, fittingly pink, had been locked to his boyhood.

The chastity cage, a CB-2000, had been lightly lubed and put around him. Kouga had picked the best fitting back ring and had fitted it to Miroku's cock and balls. Then, the right size guide pins had been slipped in, a set of plastic points had been fitted to them, and then the cage had slid in place, to be locked together with a padlock.

As he came to terms with the pink little cage that bit his cock when he tried to harden, Kouga had begun to lube his hole, slipping a few fingers in as he lubed up the nicely sized pink plug. With it slick, he put it to Miroku's prepared entrance and had eased it in.

"So boy, how's that plug feel?"

"Alright, I guess."

"You know you're going to be wearing that a lot now, right?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. That and the cock cage. I'll give Inuyasha the keys to give to you at school in a few days, but I have some plastic one use locks for you. You'll keep it in your backpack when you aren't wearing it, and if I want you to, Inuyasha will instruct you to put it on and he'll take down the serial number. Same goes for the plug, if you aren't wearing it, it goes in the pack. If I want it in you or want to check, Inuyasha will instruct you to put it in and will check to see that you're complying."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, drop the attitude you little slut, you love this. I bet you wish those spikes are actually sharp, or that plug even bigger than it is. Of course, if you want to be such a poor sport about it, they have locking, pink leather collars back there."

"No, please sir. Thank you for the plug and cage."

"That's a boy."

Inuyasha giggled, his own cock trying to harden in the pod, though he realized too late that he was probably just incurring Kouga's wrath. The wolf turned to him and gave him a warm little grin, and winked at the dog before shifting up another gear.

They made good time, and dropped Miroku off without trouble. Then, heading back, Kouga laid his foot heavier on the BMW Alpina's throttle, ripping up the freeway and getting into the twisty section of tarmac that was keeping them from the house. A minute or so from the freeway, he pulled over into a small gravel lot, and put the car in neutral, applying the handbrake.

"You know, it's not nice to laugh at your friend's first experience in chastity. I could deny you your milking for that."

"Oh, please no master, you've gotten me so horny I can hardly stand. I promise to be good, really sir."

Inuyasha pouted, putting on a show for the wolf, who leaned in and kissed the boy, unzipping his own jeans while they kissed. Then, he unbuckled Inuyasha's seatbelt as he fished his thick, hardening cock out of his pants.

"Suck me off, quick, and maybe I'll reconsider. Or at least, change your punishment."

"Yes, sir!"

Inuyasha leaned over and took Kouga's semi-flaccid organ into his mouth, gently yet eagerly sucking on his tip. Kouga leaned back in his seat as the puppy starting suckling on his foreskin, drawing him to a full erection almost instantly. Looking down, he saw two adorable twitching puppy ears, a mane of gorgeous silvery-white hair, and his cock appearing and disappearing between Inuyasha's lips. It was a sight to cum to, and cum he would be doing in a few short minutes.

"Good boy, you suck your alpha's cock so eagerly, just like an obedient puppy should."

Kouga moaned lightly as the hanyou bobbed his head up and down on his thick length. He had considered really holding himself back, maybe even pulling the dog off a few times when he was close, but with those sinful lips wrapped around him, those adorable koinu ears twitching as the head moved up and down his shaft, he wanted only to deposit his seed into the boy's warm mouth, to show the puppy just what he did to him.

"When I cum boy, I want you to hold my seed in your mouth, don't swallow until I tell you. If you do this correctly, I'll milk you when we get home."

Inuyasha kept bobbing up and down on Kouga's shaft, and within another minute, he felt the wolf's cock twitch, his balls contracting a bit. Then, several warm, salty, musky jets of cum washed over his tongue. He kept bobbing a few more times, milking all of the wolf into his mouth, where he obediently held it as the wolf tucked his spent cock away. With his dick back in his pants, Kouga put the 3-series back in first, dropped the handbrake, and got back on the road.

"Hold that in."

Kouga made quick time, really driving the slick little wagon back to Inutaisho's massive estate. Pulling in, he drove up the driveway and pulled the BMW into its proper spot. Then, he turned to the boy, who'd been tasting his seed through the duration of the ride.

"Swallow."

"Oh thank you sir." Inuyasha had sucked the liquid down in a second, glad to not have to hold it all in the front of his mouth any longer. Not that it didn't taste excellent to the sub, but he was glad to no longer have to hold it in his mouth.

"Come on puppy, I'm going to get all of that boy-milk out of you. Are you ready, boy?"

"Is it going to hurt sir?"

"Not really, no. I mean, it will feel a bit weird, giving up your seed with no release, but it shouldn't actually hurt at all."

"Then I'm ready master."

"Excellent. I want you to get on your knees next to the coffee table, lay down with your belly on it, your legs spread as much as possible."

"Do I need to be tied up?" Inuyasha asked, in part hopeful to be bound, in part hopeful that meant he got the pod off.

"Nope, the pod stays locked on, so you don't need any restraints for this."

"Yes, sir."

Kouga grabbed a plate from the kitchen, and set it under Inuyasha, spitting into his hand to slick up his finger. With it slicked by his wolf spit, he put the digit to Inuyasha's upturned rear, circling the boy's hole before dipping in to his little boy's treasure.

As his finger slipped inside the hanyou, Kouga took a long look at the pup. The adorable swiveling puppy ears, the beautiful silvery mane. Inuyasha's youthful features, and lean but lightly toned frame a strangely perfect cross between boy and man. And he it described him perfectly, he was growing, maturing, and already strong, mentally emotionally and physically. But, he was still young, and vulnerable, and it made Kouga value the boy's submission that much more.

"I love you Inuyasha."

Kouga leaned forward; his finger still buried in Inuyasha, and kissed him, their lips meeting in a soft, but powerful embrace. He truly did love the half-demon, to an almost painful degree. No matter what happened, he would always be there for the submissive pup, always love the little puppy he had been privileged enough to be put in charge of.

"I love you too, Kouga."

The two kissed again, and Kouga felt out the puppies' prostate with his finger. The hanyou whimpered as he felt his sensitive nub being rubbed by Kouga's skillful finger, the single digit threatening to undue him.

"Now, let's get all this boy spunk out of you."

"Yes, sir!"

Kouga chuckled as he started mercilessly teasing the boy's sensitive gland. That was what he loved so much about his puppy. He was a young, restless little boy, but deep down, he was a thorough submissive. As he slowly came into being a man, the result was this beautiful combination of innocence and sultriness, the little masochist knowing he wanted his wolf's lovingly malevolent intentions, even if he wasn't sure what they might be or why he wanted them.

As for Inuyasha, he wasn't contemplating anything so serious. He was lost in pleasure, focused only on the feeling of his master's warm finger in his rear, where it belonged. He loved having his alpha inside him, any part of him, and the finger stroking his nub felt especially good. Though, it did make him want his alpha's cock buried inside him.

"How do you feel, puppy?"

"Great sir, I love having you in me?"

"Would you like my dick in you?"

"Yes, please sir!"

"Well then, get to leaking, and I will gladly put myself balls deep in you."

"Leaking, sir?"

"It's about as close a description as I can give you to the milking. Once it starts, you'll feel a bit of sliminess or wetness in your dick, then it'll start to drip or leak, and then you'll start to feel like you're slowly peeing."

"Really, sir? I'm really not feeling anything other than your finger…"

"Inuyasha?"

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

"Forty-five master, thank you my master."

"Forty-six master, thank you my kind master."

"Forty-seven master thank you my kind, loving, master."

"Forty-eight master, thank you my kind, loving, beautiful master."

"Forty-nine master, thank you my kind, loving, beautiful, intelligent master."

"Fifty master, thank you my kind, loving, beautiful, intelligent, hung master."

"Interesting choice of adjectives boy. From you I almost expected sadistic, malevolent, evil, pin-dicked, draconian, maybe archaic. Yet you chose to speak so kindly, and accurately, perhaps I need to use the cane more often."

Inutaisho joked as he set the cane down, moving to caress Sesshomaru's red, welted and striped ass. He'd told the dog to describe him more with each cane stroke from forty-five and onward, something he liked to do to humiliate his puppy.

"If I thought you would be self-aware enough to acknowledge them…"

"Interesting choice of words considering I'm in a position to shove my thick, hard, wanting cock up your tight little hole. If you wish to be so sarcastic and derisive, I could always fuck such bad behavior from you, hard. Though, maybe if you are nice, and beg like a good dog, I will let you suck it instead."

Sesshomaru flexed in his restraints as he looked back at his sire, feeling the hard length resting against his sore, well worked ass cheeks, the sensation making him tense around the plug currently shoved in his rectum. Feeling that hard length, and his own trapped one between his legs, he decided to somewhat swallow his pride in order to beg to swallow, literally.

"Please master, please let me suck your thick, fat cock instead of shoving it up my ass. I know it will hurt your slave's ass to have the plug pulled out and that big endowment pushed into its place. I promise I'll suck and slurp on your dick like a good, obedient slave, master."

To say Inutaisho was surprised would be an understatement. At any other time, Sesshomaru would tell him to just have at it. And he would; he'd yank the plug out, ram his cock into Sesshomaru's ass, breed him like a bitch in heat, cum in him, ram the plug back in, and leave him for the night. But, he could see the cracks growing and multiplying in Sesshomaru's façade.

His puppy was weakening, breaking down piece by piece. And, to help encourage it, he would relent in this case. He'd show Sesshomaru's youkai that obedience was as rewarded as insubordination was punished. And as he swayed the other dog's youkai, he'd let him heal a bit, repairing that armor just enough to hold him through. By maintaining the dam holding back Sesshomaru's emotions and submission, he'd keep it building, pushing hard then retreating, breaking then rebuilding, until the time came for a final push. And when that happened, Sesshomaru's wall, his armor, his façade, would implode, and shatter, leaving him the beta he was destined to be.

"Well, since you begged like such a needy, wanton little slut, I suppose I will let you put those slave lips around my cock."

"Thank you, my kind master."

Inutaisho grinned but un-hooked the chain to the shackles, letting it fall slack and then pushing Sesshomaru down with a not that gentle shove. Sesshomaru landed on hands and knees, wrists locked together and legs spread wide by the bar. Then, he was hauled up on his knees and the wrist cuffs were removed, his hands pulled behind his back.

"Lock them together."

"Yes, master."

Inutaisho had pulled out an arm binder, a set of leather straps and buckles that was designed to pin the arms together, behind the back, in a straight position. This particular one was not a full length, as it did not encase the hands, instead ending about four inches above the wrists, and about four above the elbows. Still, it was tight and secure, and once cinched up Sesshomaru's arms were pulled tight together behind him.

"Now, suck it boy."

"Thank you master."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth for his father's thick dick, and began to suck on it, drawing it in. He suckled the big organ, sliding his tongue past his father's foreskin to lick the sensitive head of his penis. The dai-youkai sighed, already pent-up from the half-finished hand job earlier, and took hold of Sesshomaru's head, gripping the boy's beautiful silver locks.

"Do you like sucking your master's big, hard cock boy? I guess for you it's the only time you get to feel like a man, what with that little worm of yours under lock and key all day and night. Well, I guess I shouldn't call it yours, we wouldn't want to confuse you. That little piss tube is belongs to me, it's my useless little slave cock, just like the one between your lips is mine, albeit my actual, useful dick."

Inutaisho started to face fuck Sesshomaru, pulling the male's head up and down his shaft. While when younger this would have immediately gagged him, he had grown to overcome such instincts, especially when around his father, and so controlled it and let the thick cock slide into his throat.

As he rammed his dick in and out of Sesshomaru's mouth, Inutaisho felt his release approaching, not far off after being warmed earlier, and with such tight, wet warmth surrounding his dick, he had not intention of trying to hold back. He reached his peak and came, cum bursting into Sesshomaru's throat and mouth. The dog demon almost, almost struggled to swallow it cleanly as it ran down his throat, but managed and cleaned his father's cock, then released it.

"That's a good boy, you did a good job of sucking your master's dick. I suppose now though, it's time to put you to bed. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, master."

Grinning, the naked dai-youkai pulled his cock away from Sesshomaru and circled behind him. There, he squatted down and pulled the thick plug free, and undid the spreader bar. Then, he grabbed out an inflatable plug, one that had a solid core, with an inflatable exterior and hand pump to inflate it.

Sucking on it himself, he got it slick and pushed it into Sesshomaru's still well stretched rear, sliding it in with little resistance. Sesshomaru grunted as Inutaisho pumped it a few times, then put the bulb in his restrained hands.

Sesshomaru was led over to one of Inutaisho's many dog cages, this one sized so that he couldn't fully stretch out, but it wouldn't totally cram him in either. As he was pushed inside, the dog demon curled up on his side and Inutaisho closed the door, locking it with a padlock.

"Now, I'll let you get your rest. You may use that inflator as you see fit, though I warn you, your ass is going to be well used tomorrow, so you might want to start stretching it now. Goodnight puppy."

Inutaisho stepped back and relaxed his bladder muscles, taking a piss on the dog cage. Sesshomaru looked away, avoiding the spray and the blush that was fighting its way to his cheeks, as Inutaisho's golden liquid splashed over him. The dog demon hosed him down from foot to toe, including his hair, but aimed especially for his freshly caned ass, spraying the sensitive skin with his liquid.

That done, Inutaisho turned and left his beloved son for the night, the dog safely locked in his cage. As Inutaisho left, Sesshomaru felt a light inkling in his own bladder. Being stretched anally always spurred on his bladder, and he knew the need to would show up sooner or later. But, he hadn't been given permission, and hadn't been let to before being caged.

He shifted slightly in the dark, cooling liquid running off him in little rivulets. Still holding the inflatable's pump, he figured he'd just put his mind to that and started pumping. Taking his sire's threat seriously, and taking advantage of the pole's work on his ass, he really got it swelling.

The plug was much bigger than most, with a solid core the size of a normal butt-plug. The heavy rubbed around it allowed it to swell much, much thicker, to a size rivaling that of one of the early poles if fully inflated. And fully inflate he did, pumping the invader one pump at a time until the pressure relief valve stopped any more air from going in.

Then, in a moment of brilliant stupidity, Sesshomaru 'tossed' the inflator away, letting it fall between his legs, where his bound arms couldn't reach. And there, the release valve was now unreachable, he'd be sleeping with a fully inflated plug up his ass all night, and there was now nothing he could do to change that.

"Oh fuck me."

It full intended to.


	47. Chapter 47

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 47, I hope you all like it!

Chereche- Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

Robinthe Hedgehog1999- In due time, and as for the mystery wolf, he might reappear at some point... Thanks for the review!

kotaxvampire- Thanks for the review!

japanscrystaldragon- Alright, if I ever get to revising this story I'll check on that. Thanks for the review.

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"It's about as close a description as I can give you to the milking. Once it starts, you'll feel a bit of sliminess or wetness in your dick, then it'll start to drip or leak, and then you'll start to feel like you're slowly peeing."

"Really, sir? I'm really not feeling anything other than your finger…"

"Inuyasha?"

"Oh damn, that is slimy."

"Now you're feeling it. That's the first drops of your seed slowly being worked out your channel. Does it feel good, boy?"

"Well, the sliminess doesn't, but your finger feels great sir. I can feel you working my spot, it's like getting a slow hand-job, from inside me."

"It's funny you should say that. After a while, most subs will learn to be satisfied from this alone. While I'm sure you're fairly hard in that pod, I've seen subs become totally accustomed to the milking, to where they don't even harden through the process."

"Do you think that'll happen to me, sir?"

"Perhaps, though remember you do have a chance to earn actual orgasms, so I don't think it'll set in too quick."

"Yes, sir. Oh, I think I just dripped."

"Aww, it's now officially your first milking, boy. I'm glad I got to be the one to give it to you."

Kouga kept massaging the boy, but leaned forward to capture Inuyasha's lips with his own. The two kissed as Inuyasha felt a couple of small drips coming from his penis, which was still kept locked in the pod. Their tongues entwined and danced together, Inuyasha's backing down to let the wolf explore his mouth.

"Kouga."

Inuyasha blushed as the ookami pulled back, still massaging the sensitive little spot deep inside him. As those blue stared back at him, he felt the heat rising in his face. He really did love the wolf, like he loved Inutaisho and Sesshomaru; somehow Kouga was as much family as they were. And the fact that the ookami loved him too was just that much better.

"So, are you still dripping?"

"Yes, sir. Though the drops are getting heavier."

"I wonder if we'll get a stream going on your first try. Some guys don't take to it right away, taking a few times to start really leaking or even dripping."

Inuyasha nodded and focused on the sensation of Kouga's finger in his butt, and the wet, sticky drops falling through his foreskin into the pod. He kept leaking for a couple minutes and then slowly the big drops became larger and larger until they became one big drop, a stream.

"Kouga, I think it's happening."

"You're leaking in one stream?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Wow, I'm amazed it happened, and so fast. But then again, you are my little puppy, there hasn't been much that you've failed to impress me with."

Kouga patted Inuyasha's bottom and kept going, draining his boy's young semen from his pent-up balls. Sure enough, after about a minute of flowing, Kouga saw the seed find its way to Inuyasha's drain hole and start to drip through the chastity pod. The ookami kept at it as his puppy's milk dripped onto the plate below him.

"You're putting out quite a lot for such a young puppy, you must really have been horny before."

"I really was, sir."

"And think, you have a whole other week to endure before you get the chance to cum, provided you're good of course."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha keened a little bit, thrusting his hips back lightly onto Kouga's finger, almost milking himself. The milking was making him horny, but kind of foggy. It was like being half-caught in an orgasm, not nearly as satisfying, but rather consuming. Kouga kept at it though and soon the cum dripping out of his pod was a stream much like the one coming out of his dick.

The half-demon endured about another five minutes of full stream milking before he felt it start to taper off. He reported it to Kouga, who correctly guessed that his puppy's young reproductive system was mostly drained. He gave the boy a few seconds longer then stopped thrusting his finger, gently pulling it out.

Kouga got up and grabbed a few paper towels, wiping his hand off. He then kneeled behind the hanyou and wiped his entrance, cleaning the hanyou of his spit. After a minute, Inuyasha's seed was mostly drained from the pod, so he grabbed a pair of handcuffs and cuffed his boy's hands behind his back.

"Alright, we'll just open it to clean you because you were so good."

"Thank you, sir."

Kouga unlocked and unscrewed the front of the pod, and pulled it open, seeing all the seed inside. He used a paper towel to wipe under the hanyou's foreskin, then wiped the inside of the pod out. Once everything was mostly dry, he tucked the half-hard member back inside its pod and locked it all back up.

Then, the cuffs came off, the plate was pulled from beneath Inuyasha, and placed before the hanyou on the coffee table.

"Lick up your spunk and then we can get you to bed."

"Do I have to go to bed now?"

Kouga almost laughed at that. The little man-boy was so adorable, he'd just been given his first milking, and yet was more concerned about his bed time than licking up his own essence.

"Lick that plate clean, and you can have a half hour to play before bed."

"Thank you, sir."

With that, Inuyasha took hold of the plate and began lapping at his seed. He blushed furiously as Kouga watched him licking up his own essence, the wolf gently rubbing his bottom. It took him a few minutes, but Inuyasha consumed all of his cum, making sure to lick the plate till it was as clean as he could get it, not a drop remaining for him to lick.

"That's a good boy. Go wash that off, then you can play for half an hour, I expect you upstairs in thirty minutes."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha got up to go wash the plate, but Kouga stopped the dog to kiss him first. They shared a brief encounter, the wolf getting a taste of the hanyou's essence, before letting the pup go. He left to go upstairs as the hanyou hurried through washing the plate, the boy eager to get every minute of game time his could.

~~~~~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha checked the clock, and just in time. As he crossed the finish line of his racing game, the sleek NSX flying through the final lap, he got his credits for victory and shut the game off. Turning off the TV, he rushed upstairs and made it to Kouga's room, where his cage still resided.

"Right in the nick of time, boy."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, do you wish me to mount you, or are you tired?"

"Whatever you wish, master."

"You're tired, I can always take you tomorrow."

Kouga grabbed the boy and kissed him, his tongue lapping across Inuyasha's lips. The hanyou opened his mouth and their tongues entwined. After a moment, he pulled back with a light kiss to his puppy's lips.

"Let's get you in your cage."

The cage stood at the foot of Kouga's bed, and Inuyasha was gently guided into it, sliding between the soft bottom liner and the blanket covered in his father's scent. Inuyasha curled up between the two layers, inhaling his dad's masculine scent as Kouga closed and locked the cage door.

"Goodnight puppy."

"Goodnight, Kouga."

Kouga turned the light off and laid down on the bed after stripping down, pulling out the plug and taking off the ball-weight. Lying over the covers, he laid back against the pillows as Inuyasha fell asleep, wondering if Inutaisho would be visiting him again.

Sure enough, not long after Inuyasha's breathing slowed to a soft murmur, the boy asleep, Kouga heard the knob turn and he was graced with his alpha male's presence. Seeing the wolf lying atop the bed, completely bare, he grinned and quietly closed the door behind him.

"Hello little wolf, drop the kids off okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Inutaisho climbed atop Kouga, leaning down to kiss the wolf as the ookami's tan legs wrapped around his waist. One hand holding the back of Kouga's head, he let his other stray down and pinch one of the ookami's nipples lightly, playfully tugging on it.

"Did you milk Inuyasha?"

"Yes, sir."

"How did it go?"

"Excellent, he actually started streaming out almost immediately, and he produced a lot for such a small pup. And of course, he licked it all up like the little angel he is."

Inutaisho looked down at Kouga, hearing his pup's light breathing in the cage. He kissed the wolf again, the wolf's blue eyes closing as they embraced.

"You realize the gift I've given you right, Kouga?"

"I do, sir."

"No one has ever touched Inuyasha in that way, not me, not Sesshomaru, only you. And that's my gift to you for your submission to me. Don't ever abuse this, and I promise you will always be mine."

"Make me yours, sir. If getting to care for Inuyasha is submission to you, don't ever set me free."

"Never boy, never."

Inutaisho grabbed the male in a kiss, their tongues entwining as he grabbed the wolf's legs, lifting them up and out. Pulling back, Inutaisho surveyed Kouga's body, the wolf's hard, engorged dick and lubed, exposed entrance, his tail tucked under his back.

"Mount me alpha."

"Suck."

Inutaisho moved himself over Kouga's mouth, shoving his hard organ in the ookami's mouth. The wolf lapped at the hard cock, wetting and slicking the thick, blunt monster so it could be inside him. Once he had the dog nice and lubed with his saliva, he released it from his mouth and Inutaisho moved back down, putting his tip to Kouga's exposed rear.

"Open up, boy."

Inutaisho grabbed his dick, put it to Kouga's hole, and then pushed it in gently but firmly. He felt the wolf's tight ring spread around his tight cock, and with a light shove he breached the ookami. He started humping lightly, driving his length into Kouga inch by inch.

"You like this boy, on your back, ass up like a little bitch, filled with your alpha's cock?"

"Yes, sir, fuck me sir."

"Oh I will boy."

Inutaisho hilted himself, then pulled back and started humping him. As he began to drive his length in and out of the wolf, he growled and pinned the ookami's arms down. Driving into the wolf, he started thrusting hard and deep, he wasn't making love to the wolf this time, he was fucking him.

Kouga grunted as he was fucked into the bed, the dog's thick cock slamming into him, filling him to the max before drawing back and leaving him near empty, only to slam in once more with a brutally powerful thrust. As the dog demon got a powerful rhythm going, he pummeled the wolf's back into the bed, driving himself closer and closer to completion.

"You like this don't you boy? You like having alpha's cock deep in your little hole, don't you?"

"Yes, alpha, I love it. Harder, please!"

Inutaisho started ramming in harder, purely mounting the ookami, giving him several long minutes of pure power-fucking. Then, as Kouga panted and his cock twitched, release within reach, Inutaisho slammed into him, grabbing his wolf's dick and clamping his fangs down on Kouga's neck. The dog demon came, seed spilling into his wolf as he jerked the ookami off, seed exploding onto their stomachs.

"Mine, you're all mine boy. I'll never let you go, ever."

"Never, alpha, never."

Inutaisho rode out his orgasm, draining himself into Kouga as the ookami's cum shot into the space between their two stomachs, Inutaisho's teeth still clamped on the wolf's neck. After a few minutes, Inutaisho released his fangs, then gently pulled his cock free of the wolf, turning over onto his back to lie next to the younger demon.

"That was excellent boy."

"Indeed it was master."

"Grab your plug and put it in, then get your tan little ass back in my arms."

"Yes, alpha."

Kouga said with a tone of playfulness in his voice. Leaning over, he felt his seed cooling against his stomach as he grabbed the plug from the nightstand, finding that after the fucking he'd received the plug slid into place with embarrassing ease. Though, that just meant he was back in Inutaisho's arms quicker, sliding up against the dog as he pulled the covers out from beneath them and then threw them over them.

"Good boy Kouga, goodnight little wolf. And goodnight to you too Inuyasha."

A loud gasp from the foot of the bed simply made the two youkai laugh.


	48. Chapter 48

It's here at last, Sesshomaru's final day as an alpha. I've been waiting to write this for so long, I think I'm as glad as you guys (hopefully) are to see this moment finally come. I really hope you all like it, I certianly enjoyed writing this one!

Pandasrock101- Oh yeah, he is too adorable. Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

Robin the Hedgehog1999- Thanks for the review!

xXSadisticFantasyXx- Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

Sesshomaru looked up as the lights flickered on in the vast, concrete dungeon in which he was locked. As the warm glow aroused his attention, he heard the door open and footsteps lightly making their way towards him. Sure enough, Inutaisho strode down into his view, and through tired eyes Sesshomaru saw the determined, devious glint in his eyes.

"Good morning pet, how did you sleep?"

"I didn't really master. The plug has kept me awake pretty much all night."

"I see you let go of the pump, probably right after pumping it up if I'm guessing correctly."

"Yes, master. You did say I was to prepare myself for today."

"I did, and it seems you took me seriously boy, which is good for you. Now, let's get you out of there and get you a drink."

Inutaisho stepped to the door and removed the padlock, setting it aside for a later date. Guiding his boy from the cage, Inutaisho stood Sesshomaru up and gave him the bottle of water he'd brought down from the night before. Seeing as the dog demon's arms were still in the binder, he held it to the dog's lips and tipped it up.

"Drink it up."

Inutaisho held the bottle while Sesshomaru drank it down, making him go until he'd consumed the whole thing. Once it was empty, he put it aside and lead Sesshomaru towards the poles, once again lubing them up before deflating the butt-plug and gently wrestling it free.

"Master, may I relieve myself first."

"No, you may not. Feeling your bladder, huh?"

"Yes, master."

"Good, you should be. I added a light diuretic to your last bowl of food. You will hold your urine for as long as you can, but I have no current plans to let you piss. Maybe, just maybe, if you do well on the poles and hold it for a good length of time I'll re-consider."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru grit his teeth as he was gently maneuvered to the first pole. His need to urinate had kept him up, and that water wasn't going to be helping much either. Once he was above it, he gently lowered himself onto the pole, now taking it with almost embarrassing ease, though his need to piss was distracting him from the intruder somewhat.

"Oh boy, you're so very pretty when you're angry. Or when you're close to losing control of your bladder, either way it's adorable little puppy."

Sesshomaru didn't answer as he began to hump the smooth wooden phallus, finding the first of the twelve to be significantly thinner than the plug that had spent the night in his anus. Working up and down the thick beam, he saw his father's grin and bit back a grimace of his own.

~~~~~~A While Later~~~~~~

Sesshomaru grunted as he rose and fell on the eleventh pole. He was sitting on the big behemoth; his entrance spread wide, his bladder absolutely aching. He needed to piss so bad he could barely even feel the monstrosity burrowing its way into his bottom.

Never before had the dog needed so desperately to take a piss; he was very nearly to the point of pissing himself, and right in front of his father no less. Which he knew was just what his sire most likely wanted, seeing as it was a beautiful excuse to punish him some more.

"Next pole, boy."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru grunted as he rose up off the eleventh and sat down on the twelfth, the final pole for him to take. Sitting on the dome of the biggest of the twelve beasts, he slowly spread his already stretched hole impossible wide, cruelly spreading his bud as he struggled to accommodate its girth.

"You can do it boy."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru, bladder aching, pushed once more…and he did it. His ass spread to accommodate the full circumference of the beast, and as he slid down the largest of them, his control finally broke. Bladder full and maxed out, the massive intruder inside him put him over the edge and he lost control.

As he lowered himself down, his muscles relaxed against his will and his urine ran into the shallow catheter in the tip of his cock, running down and out the front of the belt to pool on the base of the poles, trickling to the floor. At that point, he didn't even bother to try and stop it, simply pissing it out as he reached the bottom of the twelfth phallus.

"Good boy."

Sesshomaru's lowered eyes looked at his father standing before him, and deep down, in his very inner-demon, he broke. He shattered, in that instant his alpha male youkai almost instantly becoming a beta, submitting to the demon before him.

"Y-Y-Yes…m-ma-mas-master."

Inutaisho was his master, he was his alpha, his owner, just as he was his sire and father. For the first time, he wasn't just saying that because he had to, Inutaisho was really his alpha. For the first time in years, he didn't think of himself as his own alpha, but as a beta to his true alpha, Inutaisho.

He was shattered, sitting on the monster phallus, in his own piss, before his father. Several tears ran down his cheeks, tears of relief, happiness, even joy fell from him, though none of regret. He had the slightest tinge of regret having lost his alpha status, but the warmth spreading through him, knowing he was now truly back in his proper place beneath his sire buried those little threads of doubt that uselessly tried to linger on.

"Get off of that thing, boy."

Sesshomaru rose up and off the pole, his sliding off with an embarrassing pop, and Inutaisho grabbed, pulling him into a gently, yet somehow possessive kiss. Their tongues feverishly entwined, master dominating slave, sire claiming spawn, alpha consoling beta, father loving son.

"Come here pup."

Inutaisho grabbed the teary-eyed Sesshomaru, that an amazingly rare sight in itself, and picked him up into his arms. He carried the lightly blushing Sesshomaru into a side room of the dungeon, one that was actually far different from the rest. It had drywall and wood flooring laid down, was painted a warm beige, and had a large, soft bed against the back wall.

Carrying his son inside, he closed the door and set his boy down on the bed on his side. Looking over his son, in the tears and blush he saw a glimpse of the young pup that had been his beta the first go round long ago. And, he saw Inuyasha, the same feelings and emotions played across both of their faces. That, Inutaisho realized, was an amazing sign, that he could bring readable emotions to Sesshomaru's usually controlled façade showed how deeply he'd struck the younger inu.

"I love you so much Sesshomaru, you are my perfect little pup. It hurt so much to lose you the first time, and now that you are back, I plan to keep for all time."

"Father…You always had me. While I thank you for letting me go to experience being my own alpha, I know this is where I belong, with you, beneath you. You're my alpha, you always have been, and you always will be."

Inutaisho surveyed the dog and at Sesshomaru's words he couldn't help but pin the dog down, kissing him again. After pulling back, he flipped Sesshomaru onto his hands and knees, and put his rock hard erection to Sesshomaru's already tightening entrance, every instinct in his body screaming to mount the freshly-made beta, to show his pup that he would love and care for him, and they were instincts he had no plans to go against.

"Now you just relax puppy, daddy's gonna make you feel good."

Inutaisho pushed his cock in gently, Sesshomaru practiced entrance sliding open to allow him entry, though the ring of muscle was somehow still gripping him like a vice. Gingerly working himself in, Inutaisho got his pelvis flush against Sesshomaru's rear, then pulled back and started to gently hump the dog.

"Daddy's gonna take you nice and slow, making sure his cock stays in you for as long as possible puppy."

"No father, take me hard. Show your beta that you own him."

"As my little puppy wishes. Alpha will show his beta just how much he loves him."

Inutaisho pulled back and then rammed in. As he began to fuck the boy, he picked up a fast, powerful rhythm, driving his manhood in and out of his beloved beta. Those poles might be able to rival or surpass him in terms of length and girth, but nothing could fuck his boy like he could.

The dai-youkai worked himself hard as he could, brutally, beautifully mounting the dog demon beneath him. Neither of them spoke, words would only complicate what was being said physically. Inutaisho lasted a few minutes longer, and then he came, seed exploding into Sesshomaru's awaiting ass.

As the dog demon milked himself, he felt a tugging from his youkai that rarely flared up, one that he even more infrequently indulged. Deciding to let it run free this time, Inutaisho pushed himself balls deep in Sesshomaru once more. And as he sat there, Sesshomaru felt a tightening in his ass, right inside his ring of muscle. Rocking forward lightly, he felt the intruder and almost gasped at the object he so rarely felt inside him, his father's knot.

"Oh yes boy, daddy's big cock is locked in your channel. And every last drop of your alpha's cum is gonna be in your perfect little bottom."

"Yes…daddy."

Sesshomaru conceded the title to his sire as the dog stroked his sensitive side markings, Inutaisho gently rubbing the magenta stripes that adorned his hips. The touch to such sensitive spots made Sesshomaru shiver, his dick trying like crazy to harden in its tube. Inutaisho hadn't paid the ultra-sensitive marks much attention, it would have been a shortcut to do so while breaking him, but now they were fair game.

"You know, this is just the beginning, right?"

"Oh, yes I do, it's never over with you, my sire."

Inutaisho laughed at that, slapping the front shield of Sesshomaru's chastity belt, feeling the precum sliding from the hole in the front of it, his own dick still draining seed into his oldest son's ass.

"For one thing, you still have to earn your way out of this thing, and you need to be trained anew."

"Oh yes, the things I'm sure you will make me do before ever giving me a chance to get out of this thing. Why do I get the feeling my keys may already be at the bottom of the Marianas Trench?"

"While that would be a great place to put your keys if we ever decided to actually permanently lock you away, I have plans to let you free, I desire it really. Though I love what the belt does to you, love how horny and subservient it makes you, I hate that it denies you, though that is what garners the positive changes in you. To me, that moment when your back arches, your markings darken just a shade, you blush that light blush, and your seed comes gushing out is just pure art."

"Such sweet words from such a sadistic being, though I suppose that's just the reason I love you so."

"I love you too, Sesshomaru."

Inutaisho kissed him again, from his spot above the younger full inu. He checked his knot, and sure enough it was still locked solid. Let them prod him for his age all they wanted, he still had the cock and sexual stamina of a young bull, and he knew how to use it.

"You know, I've been thinking. I could put a collar on you, or we could leave the slave chain in place until you're trained, which would you prefer my little beta?"

"Ugh, I would say the chain, sire. I have to say I like its weight, and its substance."

"I agree with you, I do like how intrusive it appears to be, and I like the symbolism. You are my beta, but you are still a pain in the ass, my little mad dog I must keep on a tight leash."

Inutaisho chuckled as Sesshomaru shook his head, though his cock was getting no softer inside its tube. As they kneeled there on the bed, Inutaisho rested his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder and gently licked his cheek.

"You know what I'm going to do with you once my knot goes down?"

"If it involves a branding iron, I don't want to know."

"Once my knot softens, I'm going to pull out, put a nice plug in you to hold every drop my seed in, then we are gonna take a nice long, hot, soapy bath together. Then, I'm taking you upstairs and we're going to take a long fucking sleep with Kouga and Inuyasha."

"That sounds phenomenal father."

"Indeed. That's another thing you need to remember boy. Two things actually. First, you are no longer alpha over Inuyasha. While you will still be above him once you're both trained, at this point you're actually a bit behind him in training. And second, until I decide to submit him, Kouga is an alpha to you, and you will respect him as such."

"Yes, father. Why is it that I suspect that final statement is going to come with a lot of ookami-dick sucking?"

"Oh you will be sucking him off quite a bit, in addition to other wolves. Oh, don't look at me like that, you liked those wolves. You know Inuyasha has a wolf boyfriend right?"

"Haito, was that his name?"

"Yep, nice boy, good alpha in the making. I let him take Inuyasha over the weekend."

"Was he promptly neutered afterwards?"

"No, he escaped with his boyhood intact, though really I can't call it a boyhood, he's got a hell of a package for such a young kid. I did make him use a rubber both times, and he's locked up now. I allowed him to have Inuyasha in exchange for spending the rest of his school year locked, along with however I decide to keep him denied over the summer when he comes here for training."

"Father, beta or no I will fuck that boy into the mattress."

"Really? You realize that now, or at least by time I have you trained, you probably wouldn't be able to keep it hard enough to fuck him, at least without being told by your alpha to do so? If anything, he'll be the one atop you, though if you're good I'll make him jerk you off a few times."

"Oh father, what on earth did I get myself into?"

"Nothing you don't want, and you know that. Now, I do believe I've softened enough to pull out. Stay on the bed while I fetch you a plug."

Inutaisho gently slid out, his knot having receded after quite a while. Getting up, he saw Sesshomaru's ass clench down and he walked out, finding a suitable plug for them. He returned to Sesshomaru and gently slid it home, trapping his seed inside, then they moved into the attached bathroom. Turning on the big, Jacuzzi tub, Inutaisho started to fill it.

The two dogs kissed as the bath filled, and after a couple minutes they got in, Inutaisho having thrown in the oils he knew his son preferred most. Slipping into the warm water, the two began to clean themselves before finding each other's arms once more. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Inutaisho's neck as his other ran down to grasp his sire's thick, flaccid organ beneath the warm water.

"I think I far prefer bathing like this as opposed to the way you've been cleaning me recently, alpha."

"As do I my love."

They kissed and fondled each other a bit, then got out, drying each other off. Clean and dry, Inutaisho took hold of the slave chain and guided the boy up the stairs. He considered a set of irons, but decided against them, his boy had earned a free day, training would start tomorrow.

"Now, we need to get you in bed."

Inutaisho opened the door, and Sesshomaru followed him through, the slave chain taking any real objection out of the picture. As he walked through the door, and towards the stairs, they saw the front door open, and in walked Kouga and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stopped as he saw his little brother for the first time in what felt like an age.

Inuyasha saw his older sibling, standing clean and nude, in only his chastity belt and a thick chain locked around his neck, the end hanging down nearly to the floor. He rushed towards him, and the two brothers grabbed each other into a hug, their lips quickly finding each other's.

"Oh otouto, I missed you so much."

"Aniki, you're back. Are you really back this time?"

Inuyasha asked as they kissed again, the older brother pulling back at his younger sibling's question. He looked down into his brother's amber orbs, and kneeled slightly to put himself at the shorter hanyou's level.

"I'm back to stay Inuyasha. I'm a beta now, like you, we're going to be trained together."

"You're really a beta now?"

"Yep, I mean, once trained, I will be above you in the pack order, you are the natural beta between us, and I'm your older brother. But, I am here to stay as part of our sire's pack, and that means I get to stay with you too."

"That's awesome!"

The two kissed again, while Inutaisho and Kouga looked on. Sesshomaru's hand strayed down and grabbed at Inuyasha's groin, feeling the steel pod still affixed between his legs. He laughed and stepped back, looking at his brother.

"Still locked up too, huh?"

"Yeah, Kouga just milked me last night for the first time; but I still have another week before I get a chance to cum."

"I know, the milking's never did a whole ton to reduce my arousal either. Don't worry though, that just means it will feel truly amazing when Kouga jerks you off when the pod finally comes off."

At that, the ookami stepped up and kissed the dog demon, claiming what was technically, temporarily his with his mouth. As the long-time friends, short time sex partners kissed, the wolf felt a stirring between his legs.

"I won't be the one bringing little Inuyasha here off, that's on you Sess."

"Thank you, Kouga."

The two kissed again, and then, in a move that surprised even himself, Sesshomaru kneeled in front of Kouga and unbuckled the wolf's pants, unzipping them and pulling his tan cock from beneath the pink panties he had on, which did make Sesshomaru chuckle. Taking the thick organ into his mouth, Sesshomaru sucked it to full hardness.

As he sucked the ookami off, Sesshomaru bobbed his head up and down, lightly vibrating down Kouga's length. He licked and slurped and sucked on the wolf demon's thick cock, until he felt the youkai's balls starting to draw up and felt the smooth organ twitch.

"That's enough Sesshomaru, we'll finish this upstairs." Inutaisho spoke and immediately the dog was off the wolf's member. Kouga was almost stunned, giving Inutaisho an evil look for his perfect timing.

"Come on you three, it's time for a nap."

"I heard that."

Sesshomaru replied as Inutaisho took hold of his slave chain once again. Sesshomaru followed his father, Kouga and Inuyasha in tow, up to Inutaisho's bedroom. There, the four crawled into the large bed and the two betas were placed between Inutaisho and Kouga.

"You had better live it up while you can Kouga, because once these two are trained, it's your turn. And with what you're going to be doing, I wouldn't expect much sympathy when it's your turn to submit."

"Yes, sir."

Kouga squeezed Inuyasha a little harder and they settled in for a nap. Sesshomaru did the same…that is, until he felt a hardness against his thigh and a hand manipulating the plug in his rear. Some 'nap' this was going to be.


	49. Chapter 49

Hey y'all, welcome to chapter 49, I hope you all like it! I'm glad to see you all enjoyed Sesshomaru being broken, I certainly enjoyed writing it!

emo5tailedwolf- Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

RobintheHedgehogg1999- Thanks for the review!

kotaxvampire- Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

Chereche- I'm glad you liked it. I definitely didn't want an overly-uke Sesshomaru, because he just isn't one. Like stories where he's weak and overly emotional are just weird to me, I tried to make it more towards what actual dogs do. Sesshomaru's an alpha male, just not the pack's alpha male, so he's an alpha submitted to Inutaisho. Glad it came out well, and thanks for the review!

Pandasrock101- Hey! Put on a helmet before you do that:P Thanks for the review!

xXSadisticFantasyXx- Thanks for the review!

ShadowStalker30- Well, that's why I have Sesshomaru in my story as an alpha. He is a natural alpha, but in the presence of Inutaisho he can take on a beta role. Kind of like how a pack of dogs will have a top dog, an alpha male, and the others follow that dog, even if they are dominant themselves. As for youkai abilities, they have strength and endurance, but in this case I don't really see any use for them. As for a big fight scene, they love each other, they had one scrap, but they weren't going for killing or maiming each other, thus the hand to hand. Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"Stand at attention boys. Spread your legs, hands behind your heads."

Inutaisho gently commanded his two sons, who took the place assigned them at the foot of their sire's bed. Legs spread, hands behind them, nude save their chastity belts, they watched Inutaisho's eyes sweep over their forms, the dog still lying in bed, along with Kouga.

"Good, very good. From now on, you will present yourselves to me this way every morning for inspection. You both shall get up, you will shower and clean each other, and get in position for me to ensure you are both ready for the day."

"You mean we're showering together now?" Inuyasha asked, trying to keep his excitement from his voice.

"Yes, you two will be showering together from now on puppy. Don't get too excited though, you shall both remain securely locked while in the shower. Furthermore, you two will be taking cold showers from this point. You will have five minutes to get yourselves clean, and then you're both to take two enemas. Your first will be cold, the second may be warm. Both enemas you will hold for five minutes before releasing.

You don't need to use soap, though if either of you is bad the next morning you will both be taking a punishment enema, Kouga will supervise to make sure enough soap is used. For those, you will hold both for fifteen minutes before release. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." The two brothers answered, making Inutaisho grin.

"Good. Let me warn you both now, I will be very specific about your cleanliness, and I am holding both of you accountable for it. You two will be relying on each other to stay clean and well-groomed, and if I find something amiss with either of you, you'll both be punished."

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Now, Inuyasha, I've called you out of school for today, though tomorrow you have an in-service day as well, don't you?"

"Yes, sir, thank you sir."

"Oh don't get too excited boy. You and Sesshomaru are in for some serious training today. But, before we get to business, I want you to go get cleaned up. Since it's a bit of a special day, you two can get a bath together and relax for a while, but when you're done you two had better be squeaky clean."

"Yes, sir, thank you daddy."

Inuyasha answered as the dog demon dismissed his two sons to the bathroom, giving Sesshomaru the key to the belt portion of Inuyasha's chastity pod. Walking inside, they closed the door and started the tub. There, Sesshomaru stripped the belt from the pod locked to his little brother, and they got in together.

They shared a quick kiss, then got to business cleaning each other. Bodies were scrubbed tip to toe, hair expertly shampooed and conditioned, and every part of them double checked for cleanliness before they were satisfied and curled up together in the big tub, relaxing in the warm water.

"I love you big brother."

"And I love you, otouto. I have to say, I've missed holding you so much, I wish I could stay this way with you for all time."

"You can say that again. So, are you really a beta now, I mean, like me?"

"Yes, I am. Not exactly like you, in that I am born an alpha, so in pack order I'm still above you. So, I still get to fill your tight little bottom, just when our sire decides I deserve it."

"Well, I certainly hope you make for a good beta; cause I'd hate to have to go much longer without feeling you inside me, aniki."

"And I can barely stand the thought of not feeling your tight, hot little sheath gripping my length. Do not worry little one, I will be balls deep inside you soon enough."

Inuyasha blushed at that, and felt Sesshomaru's arms encircle him tighter as he was pulled back against his older brother's chest. The two of them were wholly content to lay there for some time, relaxing in the water together, the brothers re-united for what felt like the first time in ages.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha felt a light twitch and then a soft rustling against his backside, polished metal rubbing up against him. Looking back, he saw that Sesshomaru had lightly nodded off, and was subconsciously rubbing up against his young sibling.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, little brother?" Sesshomaru instantly roused from his sleep, happy to find his otouto still in his arms.

"Why were you dry humping me in your sleep?"

"I was actually doing that? Sorry, in my head I was rubbing my actual cock against your firm, smooth little bottom."

"And in reality you're just dry-humping your little brother you big perv."

"Like your perfect little bottom wasn't just begging for it, you little pup."

Sesshomaru seized his brother's lips with his own, and after a minute more, they decided they should be getting back to Inutaisho before he decided they were out of time. Reluctantly getting out, the two brothers dried each other off with towels, then brushed each other's hair out. After taking plenty of time to make sure each other's locks were silky clean and knot free, they checked each other's claws, ears, and teeth. Everything clean, they both brushed and then went out to present themselves.

"Well, you two certainly took your time, but it needs to be said you seem all the cleaner and brighter for it."

Inutaisho had circled behind his sons and gently wrapped an arm around each, holding his pups close. Reaching up to Inuyasha's neck, he gently slipped a clawed finger under the stiff fabric choker, and snipped it off. A black leather leash in his hand, he slipped the thicker, real collar around Inuyasha's throat and gently snugged it to a secure, but very comfortable setting.

A small padlock ensured that the collar would be staying put, and then a black leather leash was clipped to the D-ring on the collar's front, along with a small silver dog tag that said "Owned" on both sides. Inutaisho took hold of the loop end of the leash, as well as picking up the end of Sesshomaru's slave chain, curling the thick chain once around his hand.

"All fours, my little puppies."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru couldn't help but blush, though both of Inutaisho's sons found themselves on hands and knees. As the oldest of the three dogs led the younger by their 'leashes', Kouga was in the other room showering and, per Inutaisho's orders, beating his dick.

"Now, what would you two like for breakfast?"

"Whatever you wish to have, master." Sesshomaru answered as they were guided downstairs.

"Good answer, but seriously, I will make you two whatever you wish to have this morning little pups. So what'll it be?"

"Can I have French toast and scrapple, sir?"

"Most certainly my little Yasha."

Inutaisho quickly led his two boys to the kitchen, and had them sit at the counter, the two recently un-plugged. Firing up the kitchen, the older of the three began whipping them up breakfast, battering up some thick bread and tossing it into a frying pan, while he loaded the coffee machine and turned it on.

Quickly, the dog demon whipped them up a nice big breakfast. French toast, scrapple, bacon, coffee, an omelet for Sesshomaru, and orange juice. Just as the elder of the dogs was plating everything, Kouga came down, once more in his suit and tie; lacy black panties, the ball-weight, and the plug beneath. Gingerly, the wolf demon took a seat at the counter, favoring the big plug shoved inside him.

"Eat up wolf."

"Yes, sir."

The group of four ate, savoring the delicious meal Inutaisho had put together, then Kouga excused himself and left, headed for another work day. After the wolf left, Inutaisho put the dishes in the dishwasher, turned it on, and then led his two sons into the living room. There, he had them kneel before him, hands behind their heads, while he sat on the couch.

"Are you two ready to begin your training?"

"Yes, sir." "Yes, master."

"Good. From henceforth Inuyasha, you shall refer to me as master for the duration of your training."

"Yes, master, sorry sir."

"No need to apologize pup, you didn't know. That's why this is called training. Now, to start, I'm going to give you two some rules. Rule one, when in the home, you two shall remain naked at all times. Save items I put on you, you will be bare within the confines of this house. Effectively, consider that to apply to the grounds as well.

Inuyasha, this applies to your school commute as well. If you are good, I may allow you to dress in the house before school. If not, you shall carry your clothes to the end of the driveway, dress at the edge of the street, and then get in the car from there. On your return, you will be dropped off at the edge of the driveway, where you will get out and strip. Then you shall walk to the house from there sans clothing."

"Y-yes, master."

"The only items you may ever have on are items I or Kouga place upon either of you. Generally, that will only extend to your chastity belts, a collar, perhaps a harness or a set of cuffs, etcetera. Do you both understand?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Now, rule number two. You shall both remain plugged at all times. This is very essential for both of you, and violating it will get you serious punishment. The two of you will go unplugged while receiving your enemas, and when either myself or Kouga wishes to make use of your hind. Other than that, you are both to keep a plug in yourselves at all times, twenty-four seven, three sixty-five. Am I clear?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. And make no mistake, you will both be carrying rather large plugs. Especially you Inuyasha, the ones you've had in thus far have really only been for inexperienced humans. Today you will be starting off with some much bigger intruders, ones that you will not be so able to adapt to."

"Yes, master."

"Make no mistake boy, these will hurt to have in, and they will be uncomfortable to wear around for hours on end. You will never, not for a second, forget that it is in you, and that is the point. My dominance over you is never broken or interrupted, and so the plug is never to be absent from your rear."

"Yes, master."

"Good, now rule three. Slaves in this house are never, ever to touch their own cocks without explicit permission from me. You are never to touch your own dicks, nor each other's. That is why you both wear the chastity belts, and you are to remember that even should you find yourselves without one on, you are still forbidden to pleasure yourselves. Understood?"

"Yes, master."

"Good, rule number four. Erections and orgasms are strictly forbidden without prior permission. The both of you are to keep your dicks soft at all times, if they become hard you are to tell me immediately. If you are in school or away from me, you are to keep track and report the number of times you tried to become erect. Similarly, neither of you is allowed to orgasm or have a wet dream without permission. You may find that you might cum with the belt on, either through stimulation while awake or through a wet dream. If either happens, you are to inform me immediately. Do you both understand?"

"Yes, master."

"Rule five. You must obey your master at all times. Whatever it is I tell you to do, you must obey or use your safeword. If I tell you to strip naked in the middle of a mall, or suck Kouga off in the middle of a movie theater, you can do it or safeword, just saying no will get you punished. Understand?"

"Yes, master."

"Now, Inuyasha you have one already, but Sesshomaru you need to pick a safeword. I believe our old one was 'checkmate', shall we keep it at that?"

"That's fine master. Though I have no intention of using it, no matter what the word may be."

"I know my little bull, but all the same you need to have one. Checkmate it is, you know that I'll respect it no matter what."

"Yes, master."

"Now, rule six. You both shall not go more than three days without a disciplinary spanking of some sort. This does not count spankings or disciplines that result from disobedience, but for spankings given as a training aid. Similarly, you will not go more than two weeks without a punishment enema. "

"Yes, master." The two boys responded, neither wanting to admit the erections trapped in their respective belts.

"Rule seven. Inuyasha, you shall sleep in your cage or a similar restraint device. Sesshomaru, you shall sleep in a bondage rig of my choosing, or you will sleep in a bed with a variety of restraint devices in place. Both of you will spend at least one night per week in the dungeon, in heavy restraints."

"Yes, master."

"Rule eight. You will both spend two hours with a fucking machine, at least twice per week. Either I or Kouga will select the attached dildo."

"Yes, master."

"Rule nine, you shall both be given a list of chores to do each week, failure to complete your assigned chore will get you both punished."

"Yes, master."

"Rule ten. The two of you will always answer me as your master, other dominants as sir or mam, and other slaves by their given name. You will call no other master or mistress, though you will never refer to an alpha without their proper honorary."

"Yes, master."

"Finally, rule eleven. The two of you shall never ask to be let out or your belt or to be given an orgasm, and you shall never inquire as to when the belt will be coming off or when an orgasm is to be given to you. Doing so will result in immediate punishment and an extension to your time locked, time subject to the nature of the offense and at my discretion. Understood?"

"Yes, master"

"Excellent, now let's get you boys plugged. Put your arms out in front of you, heads in your hands. Stay that way till I get back."

"Yes, master."

Inutaisho left his two pups while he rooted through his supply closet, selecting two plugs he thought suitable for his boys. For Sesshomaru, a big pink plug, probably nine inches long, two and a half inches thick around, and it was a dilator, so it didn't taper down, but rather stayed flared. For Inuyasha , a large, traditionally shaped metal plug was selected.

"Alright puppies, let's get you two lubed up. Or rather, Sesshomaru, you suck on this while I lube up your little brother."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru had the tip of the thick, pink dilator placed in his mouth as Inutaisho opened a small tube of lubricant, pouring some out onto his hand. He slicked up a couple of fingers, and then put the tube over Inuyasha's crack, letting a small trickle run down onto his hole. Fingers rubbed it in, then he lubed up the butt-plug and put it to Inuyasha's rear.

"Puppy, I won't lie to you, this may hurt. This plug is very thick, and it has no give in it. It will be better once it's in, but putting it in isn't going to be comfortable for you."

"Yes, master, I'm ready."

"Alright, just stay relaxed now."

Inutaisho began to slowly push it in, parting Inuyasha's rear wide as the plug slid in, spreading his hole open. The hanyou whimpered as his hole was stretched very wide, pushing him to his limit. As it approached the widest point, the half-demon cried out lightly, his entrance spread too far. And then, with one final push, it was in, the widest point pushed past Inuyasha's anus, quickly sliding in to the base.

"Damn that hurt." Inuyasha panted as Inutaisho rubbed his bottom consolingly.

"It was supposed to pup. These are plugs meant for youkai to hold, they are meant to be a challenge to put in or remove. They are meant to be kept in for a long time, and making them hard to put in and take out encourages the sub not to play with it."

"Yes, master. Is this really gonna stay in for a long time?"

"Yes boy, you will get to take it out for your enema tomorrow morning, you will stay plugged until then."

"Yes, master."

Inutaisho patted his hanyou son's bottom, content to see the base of the thick plug nestled between the pert cheeks. Then, he removed the plug from Sesshomaru's mouth and put it to his ass, rubbing a lubed finger against Sesshomaru's hole to lube it slightly. Then, the pink dilator was put to his hole and gently pushed in, parting his oldest son's hole.

"Oh, master."

"Yes boy, take it in."

Gently, he pushed it in, spreading Sesshomaru's hole wide and letting the plug slip in, Sesshomaru's saliva having made it nice and slick. It breached the dog demon and slid down to the flared base, the thick dilator holding his anus spread around it.

"There we go, I bet we've got two very two hard dicks inside those belts aren't there?"

"Yes, master." The two betas answered, the scent of their arousal lightly wafting off them.

"Well then, I suppose we'll need to work that horniness out of you two."

"Yes, master."

"Come."

Inutaisho took hold of their leashes once more and walked them on all fours towards the patio door. There, he opened it and led them out into the cold, crisp January air, the winter sky somewhat electrified by oncoming snow, a brightness behind the overcast sky.

"Looks like it will be snowing soon, master."

"It certainly will be Sesshomaru, tomorrow or Thursday most likely."

Inutaisho walked the two dogs, still naked and thankful for their staunch natural resistance to the elements, making what would be a very cold walk for a human not much of an issue at all. He led them down a path to where the 'stable' was, the barn in which Inutaisho liked to keep the pony gear. Approaching the doors, he unlocked them and threw them open, bringing his pups inside into the surprisingly warm space.

"Damn."

Inuyasha couldn't help but exclaim as he took in the site of the barn's interior. Six big stalls, with locking doors, were obviously meant to hold horses or ponies, or whatever Inutaisho liked to pass off as one. In the center, two wooden carts stood; the one Sesshomaru had pulled with them on it weeks earlier, and another that was styled more like a chariot, with plenty of complex paint and body work.

In the back corner there was a third cart, a large eight wheeled contraption of wood, together but un-painted and obviously in need of prep-work beforehand. And looking around, he also saw all of the equipment the 'ponies' would wear, leather harnesses, bit gags, arm binders, and various different straps and crops hung from the posts.

"Alright, now there's quite a bit of work that needs to be done here. All of the hay in the stalls needs to be turned and freshened, there's some extra in the loft. The carts both need to be cleaned and waxed thoroughly. Many of the posts need touching up with a bit of paint, and that third cart needs to be sanded and prepared for painting."

"Yes, master." The two responded, Inuyasha's voice slightly unsteady. Hearing the slight warble, Inutaisho stepped over to him and kneeled down, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"You know what all this is used for don't you, boy?"

"Yes, master."

"Do you think you'd enjoy it, being made into a pony? Dragging around that big cart with your aniki; both of you naked, arm-binders on, bit gags with leads in your mouths, pony shoes keeping you up on your toes, big, silver haired butt-plugs in both of your rears?"

"Yes, master!"

Inutaisho chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm and leaned in to kiss him, doing the same for Sesshomaru afterwards. Then, he stood his two boys and retrieved a long length of chain and two padlocks. First, he wound one end twice round Inuyasha, putting the shackle of the padlock through the end of the chain and a link of the chain remaining, though he didn't shut it.

Then, the dai-youkai wrapped the other end twice round Sesshomaru, leaving just a few feet of slack between the boys, who were side by side. With it tight around Sesshomaru, he locked the links on Sesshomaru's right side together with the second padlock. Then, the end of the chain was pulled taut back to Inuyasha, where it was added to the boy's padlock and it too was locked, chaining the boys together.

"There, I will be back in a while, in the meantime I want you two to work out those erections of yours. Starting on my return, any unwarranted boners will be earning you two punishment. Understood?"

"Yes, master." The two boys responded, glad that he wasn't punishing them for the restricted boners they were both currently sporting.

"Excellent."

Inutaisho then retreated, putting the indoor lights on and shutting the barn doors. He put the padlock back in place and locked it, leaving his two boys to their work, though safe in knowing that should anything really happen either boy could kick the old wooden doors apart.

"Alright little brother, let's get to work. I'd say we start with turning the hay, that tends to take a while and it's the hardest."

"Okay, though, before that…"

Inuyasha leaned towards Sesshomaru, hearing the soft sound of chain clinking as he moved in to kiss his big brother. The older dog leaned in and kissed him, their lips meeting a brief, loving kiss.

"Exactly otouto, we must climb up to the loft to get the hay, and there we can take our time, so if our sire and alpha comes to check on us it will appear that we're hard at work. Now, let's get up that ladder."

"How exactly are we gonna do that with the chain?"

"You just hold onto big brother, I'll climb us up."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms and legs around Sesshomaru's waist, and then leaned in for a quick kiss as the dog began the ascent up the tall wooden ladder. Quickly, he got them up into the barn's loft and even faster Inuyasha found himself on his back, Sesshomaru above him and their lips meeting.

As he held his nearly naked brother, their lips meeting, tongues entwined, with his cock imprisoned and the dilator in his rear Sesshomaru cursed his ingeniously evil father. The man had done this on purpose, had known his two sons couldn't keep hands off each other, and as a result his cock was ready to burst in its little tube like never before.


	50. Chapter 50

Hey y'all, welcome to chapter 50! I can't believe it's gotten this far, though you guys continue to inspire me to write more! I hope you guys like it, and thank you all for sticking it out this far along!

RobintheHedgehog1999- Thanks for the review!

xXSadisticFantasyXx- Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"Hello, Mr. Kamuto speaking."

"Are you busy Mr. Kamuto?"

"Well Mr. Takahashi, as a matter of fact I am."

"May I inquire as to what has you so preoccupied?"

"Well, you see Mr. Takahashi, someone has placed this massive plug inside me, and I've been dealing with an un-abating erection all morning."

"That sounds serious, are you able to handle it on your own?"

"I could certainly use some assistance, if you're offering."

"Are you alone, Mr. Kamuto?"

"I am."

"Well then, I would suggest you lock your door, and strip naked."

"Excellent idea Mr. Takahashi."

Inutaisho waited on the phone as a few background noises were heard. A minute or so later, the phone was picked back up.

"Any better?"

"Much better, though my cock hasn't gone down at all."

"Well then, I would suggest you start stroking it little wolf. Is that nice thick, big uncut cock fully hard for me?"

"It is sir."

"Good. Beat it till you cum, then you can wash it off in the bathroom. Do you have any meetings today, wolf?"

"No sir, just some paperwork today."

"In that case, stay in your office. Leave your clothes off; I'll call you back when you can dress again."

"Yes, sir, thank you sir."

"Have a good day boy."

Inutaisho hung up the phone, knowing that Kouga was going to jerk himself off, then spend the next several hours doing paperwork for his company in the nude, a butt-plug rammed up his ass while his co-workers went about their day, blissfully (though the knowledge of Kouga's actions wasn't exactly a bad thing) unaware of what their boss was up to behind the closed door of his office.

"Fuck my life is excellent."

Inutaisho grinned to himself, getting out of his office chair and walking back from his office to the kitchen. There, he grabbed a drink and went into the living room, throwing the TV on and relaxing for a bit. He'd give his boys a few hours to work, and to make out with each other as they were certainly doing, and then he'd return to make sure they got their chores done.

~~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~~

"Damn, this thing is hard to clean up."

"Indeed, the paint work is rather intricate. This is why we got everything else done earlier."

"I take it dad had you doing this more than once before you moved out?"

"Oh yes, not usually the whole stable at one time, but then I didn't have my otouto's help either."

The two leaned in and kissed, the chain connecting them clinking lightly as they held each other. After a minute, they reluctantly pulled back, as much as the chain allowed for, and resumed their task, scrubbing and polishing the chariot-looking cart.

It took them some time, but eventually they had it cleaned and waxed. Once it was gleaming under the small lights of the stable, the other cart cleaned and the third sanded down and wiped clean, they took one more look around. All of the posts and the door had been touched up with the paint and looked significantly fresher, and the hay had all been turned and freshened up.

"Well, I'd say we've managed to finish ahead of schedule, shall we get back to making out?"

"Do you think dad will be mad if we do?"

"Kissing does not violate any of his rules, provided we don't pull out the plugs or cum."

"Sounds good to me."

Sesshomaru put Inuyasha down on his back on the soft hay, and once more straddled him, their lips meeting again. They kissed, lips parting as their tongues met, dancing with each other. Inuyasha quickly found himself letting Sesshomaru's tongue invading his mouth, his older brother still dominant over him.

Wrapped up in each other, they failed to notice the sound of a padlock being opened, and the soft sound of a door sliding open, Inutaisho slipping into the barn to see his pups together, Sesshomaru atop Inuyasha, the two exploring the inside of each other's throats.

"Cleaning, painting, and a show. My little betas are working overtime for their alpha. Now, hands and knees, time for a plug check."

The two brothers reluctantly pulled apart and put themselves on hands and knees, facing away from their sire. Sesshomaru put his ass in an upturned position, and Inuyasha quickly copied him, boldly showing his rear to his alpha father.

"Good, right where I put them. Now stay right there."

Inutaisho took a quick look around, finding everything to his satisfaction. His boys had done a great time, cleaning everything, painting all of the support pillars, and working on the third cart. And, the little show they had unintentionally put on for him was amazing to see, his two beloved boys embracing each other so tenderly.

"Excellent job you two. You got everything done, and to the standard I expect. I believe that warrants a little lunch break. Come, let's go get some chow."

Inutaisho picked up their leashes, or rather Inuyasha's leash and Sesshomaru's slave chain, and he guided them out of the barn, still on hands and knees. Turning the lights off and locking it up, he lead them back to the house, and had them kneel on the patio.

"Alright now, you two stay there, I'll go get us lunch."

Inutaisho chained the two to a post on the patio by their respective leashes, then walked inside to make lunch. Going through the fridge, he grabbed out a few ingredients and set to work, quickly whipping up a quick taco recipe, throwing a few tortillas in the oven and frying up a few pork slices with cilantro and a touch of garlic.

Before long, he had everything ready and plated up a big bunch of tacos on a serving plate. With the plate laden down with their lunch, Inutaisho grabbed out a couple of sodas and several beers, which he put in a cooler and carried out. It was still very cool out, but the sun was surprisingly warm, and so he figured they would eat outside.

"Alright my boys, I suppose you two have earned sitting to eat."

Inutaisho untied the leashes from the fence post and allowed his boys to stand, leading them to the patio table and letting them sit, both finding it awkward with their new plugs snugly held in their rears. Grabbing the cooler, he grabbed a soda for Inuyasha and popped himself and Sesshomaru a beer. He briefly considered only allowing his older son a soda, but decided against it, his oldest had certainly earned it.

"Here you go you two, eat up."

"Thank you master."

The two boys responded in unison as they bit into their tacos, chomping down on the delicious food their father had prepared. The three ate, enjoying their lunch though not staying out too long in the still winter air. Once they were finished, Inutaisho led his boys inside, and put the plates in the sink.

"Alright, time for your lessons. I believe we shall start with something basic for you two, something you should be able to easily handle. Follow me."

The two betas followed after Inutaisho, who lead them into his study. There, going behind his desk, he slid his chair out and moved it aside, beckoning his boys around the desk.

"Inuyasha, I want you to get down in there on your hands and knees, and stay there."

"Yes, master."

"Sesshomaru, I want you to bend over, put your hands on the ground. Arch yourself up, but keep your back level."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru moved to the position, knowing what his sire wanted of him. He was parallel to the desk, his hands and feet on the ground, back level with the desk drawers. Seeing his son take position, the naked dai-youkai grinned and gently sat down on his now beta son's back. Then, he put his feet up and rested them on Inuyasha's back, using his boys as his new office furniture.

"Good boys. This will be just one of your tasks regarding serving your alpha. If and when I wish to have you as such, you two will serve as my furniture. Now, you two stay still, I have to get some work done."

"Yes, master."

The two boys spoke, both hiding blushes, and confined erections, as Inutaisho powered up his computer, grabbing his phone and punching in a familiar number. As Inutaisho began to talk with the man on the other end of the phone, they served as his chair and footstool.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to laugh as Inutaisho sat upon him. It was almost comical; he'd fought so hard to resist breaking to his sire, but the feeling of completeness he now had was incredible. He was safe back in his sire's care, submitted to the one man he knew he could be safe giving himself to entirely.

And the feeling was running through him. He was once again in his proper place with his father, _beneath_ his father. His cock, despite his arousal, was safely locked up by his father. His penis was safe in its almost comforting sheath, his manhood safe behind the impenetrable metal plating of the belt, the keys safely in his sire's care.

The dilator in his rear, spreading him wide, kept him constantly aware of his father's dominance over him. It kept his anus open around the big girth of the plug, no matter how he shifted or tensed it had no give, much like his alpha was always dominant over him.

"Alright, business is taken care of for today. Now, I think a short nap is in order for you two. While the two of you have experienced sleeping in bondage, you Inuyasha have yet to experience a sleep sack and you Sesshomaru have done so in some time. I think a few hours should give you both a chance to adjust to them."

Inutaisho spoke, still sitting on his "seat". From under his sire's feet, Inuyasha tried not to tremble at the thought of what was coming. He'd heard of sleep sacks, but he'd never been in one. Still, the thought of sleeping totally immobilized, his body bound tight was making him tremble with a touch of anxiety and a lot of excitement.

"Ready to go down there, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Soon you won't be able to move an inch."

"Yes, master."

After shutting off his computer, Inutaisho reluctantly got up from his place atop Sesshomaru, taking his feet off Inuyasha's back and standing. Then, he allowed Sesshomaru onto hands and knees, and removed Inuyasha from beneath his desk.

"Did you enjoy that my little puppy?" Inutaisho asked as he bent down and lightly kissed his son.

"Yes, master, a lot, actually."

"How so, little puppy?"

"Well, I mean, it was nice having you being dominant over me like that. I mean, having you on me like it was just normal was…I don't know how to say it, master."

"You liked your daddy's dominance over you, and I'm glad you enjoy that it seems to come natural to me, because it does. As your alpha, and your master, it is most certainly normal for me to put you safely beneath me, sometimes literally. Now, let's go get you two set for your nap."

"Yes, master."

The two replied as Inutaisho lead them into Inuyasha's new room. Unlocking it, he lead them in, and opened one of the larger closets with his keys. Inside, were two lockable leather sleep sacks. The sleep sacks were essentially large leather bags, sized to fit a full grown male, or in Inuyasha's case a human female due to his age.

Such bags were designed to be opened, either with a set of laces, a series of straps, or a zipper; in this case a series of lockable straps. When loosened, the subject was put into the sack and then the sack was adjusted to make it snug. Once it was snug, the wearer was encased up to, sometimes over neck level, and unable to get out as the release method was on the sack's exterior.

They were called sleep sacks because most were designed for a sub to be able to sleep in restrained, able to lie down while in bondage. As such, many came lined with some sort of softer material on the inside, be it leather, wool, or some durable yet comfortable fabric. Of course, ones meant for punishment could be lined internally with a very crude canvas or other semi-harsh liners to discourage any struggling while inside.

"Alright, first thing, hands out."

"Yes, master."

The two boys complied while Inutaisho set the sacks aside, grabbing two pairs of fist mitts, one set steel and the others leather. The steel pair where hinged around Sesshomaru's hands, his fists curling around the bar in the center, and padlocked clamps shut them so that he had no use of his thumbs and fingers.

Then, Inuyasha's hands were put into the leather mitts and curled into loose fists. The mitts wouldn't let him unfurl his hands, thus tucking his claws away. A strap on each one tightened them to his wrists, and a padlock in each strap held them tight.

"Alright Sesshomaru, you first. Aniki can show his little otouto how it's done."

"Yes, master."

Inutaisho opened the larger of the two, placing it on the ground. Sesshomaru gently slid into the black leather bag, feet coming into contact with the bottom. On his back, hands at his sides, Sesshomaru relaxed himself as the sleep sack was put back together. Inutaisho made quick work of strapping it tight, getting it very snug so as not to give Sesshomaru no movement.

"There we go my boy."

Inutaisho grabbed a handful of padlocks and not that they were needed, put one through each of the lockable buckles. With all of them padlocked and tight, Inutaisho kissed his boy then put the other sack down next to it, facing the opposite direction.

"Your turn Inuyasha."

"Yes daddy…I mean master."

"Good boy."

Inuyasha struggled a bit with the leather mitts, but managed to slide into the tight leather sleep sack. Inutaisho helped him with the last bit, and pulled it tight, so that it ended just under his chin. Then, he got it tight and strapped it up like he'd done for Sesshomaru. With Inuyasha relaxed inside, he got it tight and buckled it up.

In fairness to his younger boy, Inuyasha too got a series of padlocks in the buckles of his sleep sack, then Inutaisho got up and went back to the closet, deciding on a couple of hoods for his boys, just to really get them secure.

"Alright, Inuyasha, this is gonna go on you. Now, you're gonna be this way for a while, but just remember that you're safe here, Sesshomaru's right next to you, and I'll be nearby. You'll be fine, just relax and take a little nap alright boy?"

"Yes, master."

"Excellent."

Inutaisho leaned in and kissed his pup. Then, the hood and gag combination went over Inuyasha's head. The black leather hood laced up in the back and could be locked. It completely blinded with thick black leather over the entire head and face, save the nostrils, and the mouth portion had a four inch replica cock to gag the wearer.

The hood was worked over Inuyasha's head, Inutaisho easing the penis gag in, then gathering up his little puppy's hair and working the back of the hood over it. Then, he laced it up tight, and locked it with a padlock. Then, for maximum security, Inutaisho unlocked the top strap on the sleep sack, the one at Inuyasha's neck, loosened it and worked the bottom of the hood into the sack, and tightened it back up before locking it.

"Alright Sess, your turn. Ready boy?"

"Will he be alright sire?"

"He will, his aniki is right next to him. And he's far stronger than even I tend to give him credit for. Our little Inuyasha is growing up, and he's a peppy little hanyou. Plus, he needs to learn to spend time bound and sensory deprived, and we both know he's not one to not just leap in feet first."

"True, master."

Inutaisho leaned down and kissed Sesshomaru, and then his boy was fitted with a hood as well. The penis gag was eased into place, the hood pulled over him and strapped up into place. He locked it, unlocked the sleep sack's top, ran the hood under it, and then locked it back up.

"There we go; two bound, sensory deprived pups. Seriously, my life really is excellent."

Inutaisho smiled to himself as he looked his boys over, then gently closed and locked the door to the slave room. Returning to his office, he picked up the phone and dialed Kouga's number, figuring it was time to torment his little wolf some more.


	51. Chapter 51

Hey guys, here's chapter 51! I hope you all like it!

Esha Napoleon- Thank you very much, and thanks for the review!

Masterspuppy- Thanks for the review!

Robin the Hedgehog1999- Indeed, thanks for the review!

Pheonix Diamond- ? Thanks for the review!

HOT- I hadn't planned on it, though Kagome might be involved at some point. Most likely as a side character and plot if she is. Thanks for the review!

Kate101- Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

'Alright, this sucks, I really don't like this, not a fucking bit'

Inuyasha squirmed lightly, as much as he could within the tight confines of the sleep sack. It hadn't been long, but he felt himself beginning to reach a bit of a panic. He'd been restrained before, and sensory-deprived before, but to be so tightly bound and left alone without any ability to see, hear or speak was getting to him.

But then, he forced himself to breathe, focusing on each slow breath he took. He wasn't alone, Sesshomaru was lying right next to him, probably experiencing some of the same feelings, though then again Sesshomaru was a lot stronger than he was, the hanyou thought.

'I'm fine, it's just like any other setup dad's used on me. Just relax and try to sleep. I don't need to see or hear, Sess is right here, and dad's close by too.'

Inuyasha calmed himself, feeling his hands, which had really clenched, unfurl just slightly in the mittens, as much as they could. The more he analyzed it and thought about it, he really began to like the sack. Not being able to move more than an inch, being totally bound, was kind of like his father holding him. It was like the all-encompassing dominance his alpha had over him.

Relaxing back, the hanyou found himself beginning to drift off, warm and comfortable in the lined leather sack. Though, that was frustrated as his unruly cock began to rise, his tip pushing against the top of the steel pod encasing it. The belt was still locked on, not that he could reach himself with his arms bound, not that his hands would be of any use in the mittens anyway.

'Oh hell, and now this sucks once again'

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Sesshomaru could say the same thing as his younger sibling; he too was fighting and unwanted erection, his cock being crushed by the merciless confines of the steel tube he was encased in. And just like Inuyasha, it was keeping him from nodding off.

He too had encountered a few seconds of claustrophobia at the tight, constricting bondage of the sleep sack and hood, but it passed almost immediately and he found himself comfortable inside the soft lining. But, his body had reacted just like Inuyasha's and he knew he was most likely going to be lying there in the dark for several uninterrupted hours.

And so, to keep himself occupied, Sesshomaru did the only things he could do. First, he began to work his muscles by tensing and un-tensing around the dilator in his rear. And second, he started to practice his oral on the four-inch fake cock in his mouth. It was nowhere near the size of his sire, but he tongued it and sucked on it anyway, for something to do if nothing else.

~~~~~~Three Hours Later~~~~~~

Inutaisho quietly strode back into the room, looking down to see the two black leather wrapped figures lying on the floor in front of him. Looking over the two, he grinned and crouched down beside the shorter figure, Inuyasha.

Producing the keys, he unlocked the top strap and undid it, and then unlocked the lock on the hood. He quickly untied it, and then eased it off of Inuyasha's head. As he pulled it free, he could have sworn he saw his pup releasing the penis gag with a last suck. Then, he realized his pup's eyes were slowly fluttering open.

"Hello, master."

"Enjoy your nap, puppy?"

"Yes, master."

"Were you dreaming of me, little one?"

"I think I might have been, master."

Inutaisho chuckled and leaned in, kissing his puppy as he drew the top strap of the sleep sack tight once more after slipping something inside. Inuyasha blushed as Inutaisho then set about pulling Sesshomaru's hood off, along with undoing his sleep sack whilst Inuyasha had remained strapped into his own.

"How are you feeling Sesshomaru?"

"Good, master."

Inutaisho made quick work of the sleep sack and Sesshomaru was free, back on his hands and knees, hands still locked in the steel mitts. Inutaisho left them on, looking back at Inuyasha. Then, he moved back to Inuyasha and kneeled above the hanyou, his heavy balls over the puppy's face.

"Can you guess what I want you to do little puppy?"

"You want me to lick your balls, master."

"Spot on. Show your alpha that you belong to him."

Inutaisho lowered himself down and Inuyasha found his mouth filled with his sire's full heavy balls. He moaned lightly and licked at the sacs, wetting them with his tongue. Lathering them with attention, the hanyou was surprised and pleased with himself when his alpha let out a low moan of pleasure, enjoying his attentions.

"That's excellent little puppy."

Inuyasha couldn't reply, but kept at it, enjoying the taste of the alpha males' hefty testicles. Inutaisho enjoyed the attention for a few minutes more, then stood back up, letting his bound son breathe. Then, he dropped the keys to the padlocks securing Inuyasha's sleep sack on the hanyou's covered chest after slipping the last padlock back into the top strap once more.

"That was excellent puppy. But now, I want you two to work on a teamwork exercise. Those keys are for the group of padlocks holding Inuyasha in the sleep sack Sesshomaru. The keys to those mitts are inside the sack. I'll leave you two to it."

Inutaisho kissed them both once again, and after locking Sesshomaru's slave chain to Inuyasha's collar, left them, locking the door behind them. Sesshomaru looked down at the round steel mitts locked to his hands and then at the keys. Meanwhile, Inuyasha tried to flex in his restraint, finding he still had zero mobility.

"So, how are we gonna do this?"

"Well, my hands are useless, as are yours. I suppose I'll have to use my teeth. Try and shift yourself to the side a bit so I can get to the locks."

At that moment, the door lock was turned and Inutaisho stepped back in. Walking in, he opened the closet door and pulled out a six inch penis gag. Going over to Sesshomaru, he threw it on Sesshomaru before his alpha turned beta could protest. Sesshomaru grunted as six-inches of rubber cock were pushed into his mouth, the strap pulled tight and locked in place behind his head.

"I'm so sorry I forgot that part. Oh don't look at me like that boy, you didn't think I'd make it easy on you, did you? Hell, while we're at it, let's make it a real challenge for you two."

Inutaisho grabbed the hood back and removed the smaller penis gag from the inside. Then, he put it back over Sesshomaru's head, lacing it up and locking it, thus blinding and to an extent deafening him as well as gagging him.

"If we can't figure it out, when will you let us out, master?"

"Who said anything about letting you out, puppy?"

"Well, I kinda have to pee, master." Inuyasha answered, his young bladder starting to fill.

"Necessity is the mother of invention, Inuyasha. I'm sure you two will work it out in time. Or you'll piss in that sleep sack, your choice."

Inutaisho chuckled as Inuyasha blushed. He leaned in, kissed his bound pup once more, then lightly smacked Sesshomaru's bottom and left. The door was locked and then were left to their task, Inutaisho being merciful, if it could be call that, by leaving the lights on so that Inuyasha could at least see.

Inuyasha laid back slightly as Sesshomaru fumbled with trying to get the keys, feeling them out with his forearms, then trying to pick them up with his elbows. As he rested back, he realized the odds of getting out easily were not good. And that immediately made his cock twitch a bit more, his need to piss fueling an erection already brought on by his arousal.

"Damn, I'm gonna have to piss in this aren't I?"

Sesshomaru heard his brother's semi-muffled words and nodded, struggling to free his sibling and get the keys to the mitts though knowing it would be one hell of a challenge gagged and blindfolded. Working with his elbows, Sesshomaru tried to figure out a strategy for making it work. The best he could come up with would be managing to get the key with his elbows, the right direction, and having Inuyasha maneuver as much as he could to get the locks undone.

"You're like two inches past them aniki. But they're turned the wrong way. I guess you could try hitting them to turn them around."

Inuyasha had essentially come to the same conclusion for what they had to do. But, one thing that came to mind, one he hoped Sesshomaru could answer, was how to undo the buckles. Even if the locks came off, without the use of his hands or teeth, he couldn't see them coming undone. Though, then again, his feet weren't yet restrained, though with the chain connecting them it would take some solid gymnastics.

~~~~~~A While Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha bit his lip, trying to take his mind off his full bladder, when the sound of a lock clicking rang out like a gunshot. Looking down, Inuyasha saw that his maneuvering and Sesshomaru's determination had paid off, the first of many padlocks on the sleep sack undone.

"Awesome job aniki, keep going, please."

Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha's words and felt sympathy for his younger sibling. He knew he himself had to piss, he could only imagine that the younger pup was experiencing it even worse. Feeling out the next padlock, a few inches south of the first one, he managed to remove the key from the lock, working to keep it pointed the right way and safely between his elbows.

Moving down, he managed the next lock in what felt like a few minutes, hearing a very faint click as the lock released. He wasn't going to be able to pull off the locks and undo the buckles with his elbows, so he might as well get as many of them off as he could, then figure that step out.

The third and fourth locks came off really quick, his technique and familiarity with the sack growing fast. Inuyasha helped him, calling out his position from the target as best as he could, or which way the padlock was facing, and moving the tiny bit he could within the sack to help his older brother. Pulling the key from the fourth lock, Sesshomaru had to keep his elbows pinched tight to hold the key, cursing the metal mitts on him.

The fifth padlock was facing the wrong way, but he managed to nudge it the right direction, and within about thirty seconds had the key in the lock. He turned it, faintly heard the click, and pulled the key out. As he did, the key slipped and fell to the floor, somewhere his currently blind self couldn't see.

"Damn it, I can't see where it went Sess. We might as well try undoing the ones you unlocked, you got a bunch of them off."

Sesshomaru made out what Inuyasha was saying and agreed, moving up closer to Inuyasha's head. There, mindful of the chain locking their necks together, he made himself sit, bringing his leg in and bending his knee, trying to maneuver his left foot to reach the first buckle without pulling the chain tight.

With a bit of tight maneuvering, the six-foot three, muscled dog demon found the toes of his left foot on what he presumed was the first of the buckles. There, he worked the padlock with his toes, careful not to re-lock the padlock. If he did, they were screwed.

Gently, he maneuvered it open, and then off, the padlock falling away from the buckle. That done, he used a toe to slowly work the buckle open, getting the strap separated from the buckle and then pulling it apart. It took several minutes, but he got the first of the five unlocked buckles open.

~~~~~~A While Later~~~~~~

"That's it, right there aniki. You just about have it."

Slowly but surely, Sesshomaru had worked off the next three buckles, now on the fifth. The top of the sleep sack nearly open enough for Inuyasha to assist him with the keys to the steel mitts. And they were the real issue, if he could get them off, he could find the keys to the sack and have Inuyasha out in a heartbeat.

Working, with assistance from his otouto, Sesshomaru managed to work the last of the unlocked buckles apart, just like he'd done with all of the others. That done, he used his foot to try and pull the top of the sack apart as far as he could, hoping his brother could work an arm out.

"Alright, I think I can slip my arm out. Can you try and push the right side out as much as you can?"

Sesshomaru heard him and nodded, pushing on the right side of the sack. Inuyasha shifted his shoulders, tugging on his right arms. Two straps still held his forearm and wrist, but with his shoulders free he had some room to work with. Tugging back and forth, he felt his arm start to slip out, and with one final pull his right arm slipped out.

"Yes! Got it! Now just let me get the key out of here."

Inuyasha rummaged in the sack until he felt the key. He worked it out, hands still locked in the leather puppy mitts. Knocking it to the floor, he worked out in his head the best way to get the key to the locks in Sesshomaru's mitts.

"Alright Sess, try and pick it up with your elbows. If you can get it, you can put it in my teeth and I'll unlock the mitts that way."

Sesshomaru made out most of what his little brother said, he himself having come to a similar conclusion. Leaning his elbows down, he searched and found the key. Pinning it between his elbows took a minute, but he got it and leaned towards his little brother's voice.

"Right here, come this way, a bit lower…Umm."

The key found Inuyasha's mouth and he bit down on it. Then, Sesshomaru put the right mitt close to where Inuyasha had taken the key. Leaning towards it, Inuyasha realized the key had to be flipped, and calling on his recently acquired oral skills, carefully flipped it with his tongue, making sure not to drop it.

Then, he leaned in and managed to get the lock and the key to meet up, he turned his head and it clicked. Then, he dropped the key and worked the padlock with his tongue, pushing it open and popping it out of the shackles in the mitt that it locked together.

Using his teeth, Inuyasha managed to pry the clamshell of the mitts open, and Sesshomaru got the steel ball off of his right hand. He quickly found the key on Inuyasha's chest, and pulled the other one off. Meanwhile, Inu tried to continue working himself out of the sack.

Sesshomaru then began to work towards finding the key. Sweeping his hands around where he'd lost it the first time, he quickly found the elusive thing and picked it up. Safe in hand, he found the other locks and undid them, pulling the buckles apart in short seconds as opposed to minutes. In record time, he had it apart and helped pull Inuyasha free, though Sesshomaru was still hooded, the chain had them both, Inu was still in mitts, and their chastity belts were still in place.

"Wait a second Sess, let's try these keys on the rest of this stuff."

Inuyasha's bladder was killing him, but he figured it would be better to try and unlock everything they could before heading to the bathroom, hoping desperately it wasn't locked. Sesshomaru first tried the key to his mitts on Inuyasha's, to no avail. He tried unlocking the hood with it too, and go nothing. Then, he tried the other key to get the same results. Oddly, neither thought to try the lock holding them chained together, not that it would have worked anyway.

"Alright, now I need to piss like a race horse."

Inuyasha got up to run for the bathroom but Sesshomaru didn't move, tugging on the connecting chain a couple of times. He moved to his knees, spreading them as far as he could while putting his hands behind his head. The hanyou looked at him, but figured his brother was right.

He needed to piss bad, but that was likely something Inutaisho would punish him for doing without permission. As long as their escape had taken, he couldn't take much longer to come visit them. Moving back next to his big brother, Inuyasha kneeled next to him and put his mitt-covered hands behind his head, hoping his daddy would show up, and soon.

~~~~~~A Few Minutes Later~~~~~~

Inutaisho unlocked the door, stepping into the room. There, he saw his two boys, as freed as they could get without getting into some serious trouble, kneeling next to each other, Sesshomaru's hands free and Inuyasha free of the sleep sack.

"Well well, excellent job you two."

"Master can I please go pee?" Inuyasha asked immediately, within what seemed like seconds of pissing himself.

"You really need to go huh?"

"Yes, master, horribly!"

"Alright, you two can go. Leave the door open."

Inutaisho first unlocked the hood around Sesshomaru's head and unlaced it, pulling it off his boy, though the penis gag stayed locked in place. Immediately, Inuyasha sprung up and drug Sesshomaru with him off to the room's small adjoining bathroom. There, he sat down and let out the flood that had been tormenting him so badly.

Sesshomaru stood watching his puppy, their necks still chained together, his cock trying to harden once more as he observed his little brother relieving himself. Apparently, his attraction to water sports didn't stop at his beloved otouto, if anything it was worse.

"Well, it looks like I've been left a little present."

Inutaisho was standing where Inuyasha had been kneeling seconds earlier, looking down at the few drops, a tiny puddle on the wood floor. It seemed that the pup had been unable to hold back a few short bursts, which had dribbled out of the pod onto the floor. Curious, Inutaisho kneeled down and lapped them up, the taste of his beta's urine sparking a desire deep in his loins.

It was not uncommon for urine to serve as a mild aphrodisiac in youkai, canines chief among them. And, the alpha male was no exception, the salty taste of his betas liquid attracting him far more than he had expected. Though, aside from making him aroused it gave him an idea.

"Sesshomaru, do you need to relieve yourself as well?"

Sesshomaru nodded and Inutaisho grinned. Inuyasha himself was done, and he stood back up, flushing the toilet after drying off the pod as best as he could. Inutaisho produced the key to the lock holding Sesshomaru's slave chain to Inuyasha's collar and he released it, letting the chain fall slack.

"Go ahead then boy. Oh no, pup, relieve yourself where you stand."

Inutaisho grinned as Sesshomaru gave him a look, Inuyasha's face turning beet red with embarrassment and arousal.


	52. Chapter 52

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 52, as it says in the title this a big departure from the normal. The pairing I went with is far outside the norm for me, and I went with it largely because of a review asking for one of the two, in part because it just came to me, and because it manages to advance the main story line without just being a total and complete gloss-over. I really hope you guys review on this one cause I'm really up in the air about whether or not to write any more for this pairing. So, if you like it, if you don't, if you want more, or if you don't want to see any more of these two let me know.

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

Masterspuppy- Oh yes, he's a proper evil genius! Thanks for the review!

Robin the Hedgehog1999- Thanks for the review.

Kotaxvampire- Thanks for the review.

HOT- Thanks for the review!

Phoenix Diamond- Yep, he's like a super model with handcuffs and a paddle :P And as for his ideas...I wouldn't know where they come from... Thanks for the review!

Thank you guys for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

Kouga stroked himself faster, hand slicked with precum as he raced towards his peak. With the sounds of breathing and general smugness taunting him on the other end of the line, he reached his peak and came, coating his hand, chest, and groin in ropes of his seed.

"That sounded beautiful wolf. Did you cum a lot?"

"Yes, sir, I did. Now, may I dress myself alpha, I have a meeting with my replacement in a few minutes."

"You may dress Kouga. Though I want you to grab a couple of rubber bands from your desk, and loop them tight around your ball sack. When your meeting is done you will take a picture of them with your phone and send it to me, then you may take them off."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"You're welcome Kouga."

Kouga heard the other line cut off as he came down from his orgasmic peak. Putting his phone down, he wiped himself off with a damp towel, then grabbed a couple of rubber bands from his desk. He triple looped them around his balls as told and then dressed in his suit once again. Within a couple of minutes he was back from naked cock slave to professional businessman.

And sure enough, a few moments later, he got a page from his secretary.

"Mr. Kamuto your four o' clock appointment is here."

"You can send her in now, Linda, thanks."

Kouga heard his door open and closed out the website on his computer as a slightly tall, athletically built human female walked in. She nodded and walked over to him, shaking his hand before sitting.

"You wanted to speak to me, Kouga?"

"Why yes Sango, I did. As you know, I was appointed by Sesshomaru to take over this company when he stepped down. But, I myself am planning a bit of retirement in the fairly near future."

"It's starting to sound like the CEO's office ought to have a revolving door installed."

"No, nothing like that. I just happen to have a new set of…living arrangements coming into play that'll work better if I'm in retirement. And that's why you're here. I've been considering the options for my successor, and out of them you're the first I want to offer it to."

"You're offering me the position of CEO?"

"I am, well, upon my retirement that is. Until then, you'll take my old job, as I haven't filled that as of yet, which will still be a big move for you. And when I leave, you'll be appointed CEO. Most of the others are well set in their specific fields, and I like your general tenacity. So, do you want to leap frog your career by two decades?"

"I…I'd love to, thank you so much."

"Excellent. You'll start as General VP tomorrow, you can take the rest of the day off, celebrate, enjoy your collective promotion bonus."

"Sir."

"I've made a bit of a deposit on the company's behalf, just what you'd earn as a bonus from each step up the ladder, and a bit extra from me. Enjoy."

"Thank you so much, I don't know what to say."

"You already have Sango."

The human couldn't resist hugging the wolf demon, who'd just blown every notion of her career goals far away, giving her a serious bonus in the process. Composing herself, she shook his hand again and left, clocking out and heading for her car.

Popping the door to her BMW M5, she slipped into the leather seat, closed the door, and fired the V10 after pushing the clutch to the floor. Then, the car in neutral, she considered her options for the rest of the day. Using her phone, she checked her new bank balance and almost choked, though after composing herself she knew just what she wanted. Something she'd been interested in for the longest time, something she'd researched ad nauseum. And she knew just where to get it.

~~~~~~A While Later~~~~~~

John Griffith looked on as the human female shifted in her bonds. Hands tied with hemp rope through a bondage ring above your head, the naked girl, with her long dark hair and fair skin, a soft curvy form with smooth stomach, firm ass and ample breasts was stunning.

Currently, she'd been filled with a big, blue vibrator turned on to a medium setting. It had been there for almost three hours, the heavy toy sending shockwaves through her, keeping her painfully close to orgasm. And, when it appeared that she'd finally go over the edge, he grabbed the phallus and slid it free, turning it off.

She half-moaned, half-screamed as the sensation was lost, her orgasm being tangled in front of her face only to be wrenched away. From beneath a blindfold, she couldn't see the male in front of her, though she felt his fingers as they rubbed something across her bald shaven pussy, a sudden warmth spreading across her sensitive skin.

As her pubic mound warmed due to the mystery cream, the ningen female suddenly felt cold metal lines over her crotch, followed by someone manipulating her piercings. The several piercings in her labia were removed and then replaced, the metal suddenly very snug against her groin.

More metal was placed on her, thin chains running around her waist, and up the sides of her ass. Then some sort of metal phallus was slid into her dripping core and clicked into place. Everything was snug, and as she felt a pressure on her groin, something being pushed with some force, everything was pulled even snugger. A light click went out, and whatever the setup was it was on tight.

"Good girl, I suppose I should tell you you've been sold. Your new owner is filling out the paperwork as we speak."

The raven haired beauty moaned as the ring in each of her pierced nipples was removed, followed by the feel of a length of chain laid around the back of her neck and over her shoulders. Something cold and metal went through the piercing hole, her breast was pushed up and then a light click ran out. The hands lifted her other breast, an identical piece of cold metal was put through the other piercing, and another click was heard.

As the hands went away, the female's full breasts hung suspended, held by her nipples. She moaned as a thick collar was fitted around her neck and locked, and then the hands untied her from the metal ring. The rope was quickly retied so her hands were bound in front of her and she was guided over and set down in a chair.

"Sign here."

A pen was pushed into her hand and was guided to a piece of paper. She obediently put her signature down as best she could bound and blindfolded, and the pen was taken away. It was technically redundant, she was only property and so her signature was meaningless, the company's signature was what mattered, one party selling a piece of property to the other.

This was it. Not that she hadn't been a slave earlier, but this really hit home. She had given up her rights to freedom, and self-determination. She had signed herself into slave hood, made herself a piece of property to be bought and sold. And, for the first time, she was being sold, to someone she didn't know and there was nothing she could legally do.

Shaking lightly, the human felt her arousal pooling in her groin. It was almost surreal, the thought that she'd been bought, that someone truly owned her now. It made her horny as all hells, though it did fill her with apprehension. She really had been sold, and she didn't even know to whom.

"Excellent doing business with you Ms. Tanaka. I hope you come back soon."

"Thank you Mr. Griffith, have an excellent day."

A woman? She'd been sold to another woman, that was something she'd never counted on, having expected a male buyer when it actually happened, though she hadn't expected to be bought so soon either. It was fairly strange, most human female buyers were human males. While there were demons who liked humans, most bought other youkai because they could handle a demon owner. And most human female buyers tended to go for either human or demon males, even lesbians often picked a male for the sexual benefits without the relationship hassle.

"Come slave, let's get you home."

The ningen was lead out of the building and across the parking lot, where the blindfold and gag were removed, and for the first time she saw her buyer. The woman was indeed a human like her, Japanese in descent, with long black hair. She had a pretty face, a very athletic, trim and deceptively muscular body, and was dressed in a very expensive suit. Her car was a BMW M5, she was obviously some kind of businesswoman, and rather successful going on her appearance.

"What was your name before you gave it away?"

"Kagome, mistress."

"Kagome huh, I like it. My name is Sango, but as you seem so apt to do anyway, you will identify me as ma'am or mistress. Now, in the trunk."

"Yes, mistress."

Kagome obediently got into the back of the expensive sedan, and found that it had a set of safety points inside. A steel hook on each side of the trunk, they were put in so that a slave could be safely tied in the trunk so they wouldn't be harmed.

Kagome's hands were brought to the left hook and tied to it, then her legs were bound through the right. A rope was run around her waist, one end going into a hook where the rear seats were, and one beneath the trunk opening. They were tied tight, as the human female was immobilized as the trunk lid was shut. She heard the engine being fired, and soon felt a sense of motion as the vehicle started moving.

~~~~~~Twenty Minutes Later~~~~~~

Kagome kneeled in the foyer of her owner's rather spacious apartment. She been instructed to do so as her owner went somewhere in the home. To her dismay, upon examining the restraints put on her, Kagome found the apparatus on her to indeed be a chastity belt, made of what seemed to be a series of metal plates locked together and to the piercings in her womanhood and by the chains holding it tight to her waist and ass.

The metal in her nipple piercings had turned out to be small padlocks. Painfully lifted and held up by her nipples, her breasts had been locked into what was known as a "chain bra". A length of chain just long enough to be put around the back of the neck with one end locked to each nipples had been expertly used, so that now her breasts were held up as if in a push-up bra but with a pair of padlocks through her nipples.

It was actually kind of a mind trip for Kagome. She had always expected a human male, or a demon male to take ownership, someone who was bigger and stronger. But, Sango was nearly the same size as she was, definitely more athletic, but the thought of the other human female being her owner excited her in an odd way.

She had never really been into other women, not that she was against it, but she'd just never had the opportunity nor much of a major motivation to explore that avenue. A part of her had known it would likely be expected, though she hadn't planned on satisfying another woman on what would almost certainly become a daily routine.

"Have you ever eaten out another woman before slave?"

Kagome watched her owner re-emerge, now stark naked, the hair that had been back in a pony-tail now streaming freely down her back.

"No mistress, I haven't."

"Oh well, I suppose you'll catch on quick enough. Come over here."

"Yes, mistress."

Kagome hadn't been told to stand, so she crawled. That had been one of her training requirements. When she had signed herself into slave hood, Prestige Dominance had given her a good deal of obedience and house training to make her more valuable as a slave.

One such lesson had been to crawl, as most house-pets were expected to do. To keep her there, she had been put in leather ankle cuffs, with her knees bent a chain from each cuff had been run to a small clamp which had been clamped to the folds of her labia. She then had to stay on all fours, knees bent or she'd tug painfully on the brutal clamps.

"That's a good girl, Kagome, just where I want you, on all fours. So, you've never eaten pussy before, huh? Well, I suggest you learn fast, cause you will be doing it plenty enough."

"Yes, mistress."

"Get to it pet."

With that, Sango grabbed the back of Kagome's head and pushed it into her already wet crotch. She could feel the girl's nose against her folds, and with the first hesitant swipe of a tongue, Sango resisted the urge to cum right there. That was her slave, her property that was now between her legs.

For so long she had desired a slave, had wanted to own another though they were rather expensive. But now, and at a damn young age, she had just bought herself a slave, and a beautiful one at that. Still holding Kagome's head, she began to gently encourage the inexperienced slave on.

"That's it, just think of what you'd like done to yours. Suck and lick on my clit, thrust your tongue in me, lap at my folds, kiss them, just go with what comes naturally to you."

Kagome nodded and gave her new owner's clit a good lick, then put her lips over it and sucked gently, getting a pleasant moan from Sango. She kept it up for a second, then eased off, kissing the soft folds of her flower before pushing her tongue in, gently licking at her mistress' insides.

Drawing back she found herself in an easy rhythm, alternating between fucking Sango with her tongue, kissing and licking her folds, and stimulating her clit. Surprisingly enough, Kagome found she actually enjoyed it, the precision work with her tongue interesting, the pride in making her owner moan and gasp in pleasure filling her, she even found the taste of Sango's juices to be thoroughly enjoyable.

That was a good thing, because a few moments later the human erupted, pushing Kagome's head hard against her crotch as she came, her juices flowing freely into Kagome's mouth, who obediently drank them down as fast as she could. Sango rode out her orgasm, then held Kagome's head there for a minute or so longer.

"There you go, breath in the scent of your mistress Kagome. That was a wonderful you did, it seems I picked a very talented slave."

After a minute, Sango released her hold on Kagome's head, and the girl gratefully pulled her head back, though not without first kissing her owner's alluring pussy once more.

"Did you enjoy that Kagome?"

"Yes, mistress, I did."

"Excellent, though it does seem fairly obvious judging by the puddle at your feet."

Kagome looked down and sure enough her own juices had dripped through the belt, a small collection standing on the hardwood floor between her legs.

"Would you enjoy it if I did to you what you just did for me?"

"Yes, mistress, I would."

"Do you want to cum after giving me oral, pet?"

"Oh yes mistress."

"Still thinking with your own pussy I see. Well, do you think you deserve an orgasm?"

"I-I-If you believe I do mistress."

"What exactly have you done to warrant such a pleasure for a lowly slave such as yourself?"

"I did give you your pleasure mistress."

"Oh silly, that's what I bought you for, my pleasure. Would you beg to cum for me?"

"Yes mistress, whatever you wish."

"How bad do you want to cum?"

"I'm dying to cum mistress, they kept me horny all day then it just got worse when I pleasured you. I'm dying to cum so bad mistress."

"That's a shame, Kagome, because you are not cumming anytime soon. Truth be told, I don't even have the key to your belt, nor your chain bra."

"You, you don't ma'am?"

"No pet, I don't. I left them at Prestige Dominance, as they have an excellent key-holder service. I signed them off for a set period of time, and until then they are legally bound to keep them. After the mandatory period is over, only my going there in person and signing for them will get the keys back. So, keep that in mind as you adjust to your new life. I expect behavior above and beyond what is expected if I'm going to go out of my way to give my property an orgasm."

"Yes mistress, thank you ma'am."

"Good, now lick up that little puddle of yours. I will not have your juices over my floor. If you leak in your horniness, you will lick it up or be severely punished, understood?"

"Yes, mistress."

Kagome immediately moved back and bent down to lick up the puddle of her own juices. As she lapped up the proof of her own arousal, she realized that it would be the closest she'd be coming to her pussy for some time. And while that thought tried to fill her with despair, the raging inferno of arousal in her stomach just grew.

"Good, now, I'm ready for a bath and dinner. Come, you will tend to me while I bathe, then you will prepare dinner for me and we'll go to bed, I have an early day tomorrow."

"Yes, mistress."

"Now, run the bath for me while I get my stuff ready for tomorrow. Oh, and, go in that closet and grab out a couple of dildos for my bath."

Sango spoke, sensually leaned up against the doorframe of her office. Kagome nodded and went to the closet, hand straying to her crotch plate and feeling nothing but steel where her sex had been before. It was amazing, she'd never really been into women, but her new owner had her ready to burst in what had only been a couple of hours. And she owned her for life.


	53. Chapter 53

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 53! Thanks for all your feedback on the last one, I'm really not likely to do much more. It is funny though, on AFF the girl/girl pairing wasn't really a big hit but then on here it seemed to be fairly popular. I may slip a bit onto another chapter as a sort of a bonus when an idea gets me, but that's about it.

Also, I wanted to alert you guys that I accidentally ganked up their rules, there's supposed to be one more that I forgot to write in (which I'll be correcting after posting this) which is:

'The slave will never ask to be released from its chastity, nor will it inquire as to when it will be released. Doing so will result in immediate punishment and an extension to the confinement time, subject to Master's discretion.'

So, that aside, all is well here, and thanks again for the feedback!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

Robin The Hedgehog1999- Thanks for the review!

Pheonix Diamond- *Smacks in back of head* Don't be getting fired or disciplined for looking at my pron! Though I'm honored that you would pick me for your office procrastination needs! Thanks for the review!

HOT- Indeed, Miroku is interested in a youkai master, which he'll eventually be getting... Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

xXSadistic FantasyXx- I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

Sesshomaru knew he had no choice, not that he wanted one if he was honest with himself, and resignedly relaxed his bladder muscles. Seconds later, piss started to pour of the drain hole of the belt, having run out of the urethral sound in his cock. The light golden liquid sputtered as it ran out, running down his legs and falling to the floor at his feet.

Standing still, he couldn't escape the puddle that formed at his feet on the all tile floor. When he was finally done, and everything was drained, the still-gagged dog looked to his sire for permission to move.

"Stay, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, I want you to get down there and lick up all of your brother's pee. I want it all lapped up from the floor, and from Sesshomaru's legs and feet, and of course the outside of his belt."

"What?"

"Forget an honorary again boy and you'll give up your orgasm for this week. Now, as I said, I want you to get down there and lick up Sesshomaru's piss."

"Y-Ye-Yes, master. Sorry master."

"Good boy."

Inuyasha got on his hands and knees, still in the puppy mitts, and put his face down to the big yellow puddle at Sesshomaru's feet. Hesitantly, he darted his tongue forward into it and pulled back, tasting the light gold liquid.

It was salty, a touch bitter, and surprisingly musky. And, the hanyou found he liked it, as he leaned his head in and lapped up a bit of it. Blushing, he began to lick it up, finding the flavor to be rather enticing. Getting into it, Inuyasha began to lick it up in broad strokes of his tongue, lapping towards Sesshomaru's feet, the center of the big puddle.

"Do you enjoy the taste of Sesshomaru's pee Inuyasha?"

"Yes, master."

"Excellent. Cleaning it up is something you will be doing quite a bit. You two will need to rely on each other, and with Sesshomaru's smart mouth I have to keep him gagged quite often."

Inutaisho spoke as he gently placed a hand under Sesshomaru's chin, showing off the black rubber locked around his mouth. The oldest dog demon gently kissed the younger full inu, then stepped back while Inuyasha worked at the puddle.

As he got close to halfway through the liquid, Inuyasha felt himself harden more than he already had. A few minutes of licking later and it became slightly dis-comfortable. And as he licked up the piss around Sesshomaru's feet, his cock started to really ache, his young manhood painfully hard inside the chastity belt.

"Are you alright puppy?"

"Well, my dick kind of hurts, master."

"Your dick, you mean that cute little wiener locked between your legs?"

"Yes, master." Inuyasha blushed at that.

"You don't have a dick puppy; dicks don't get locked up in little pods. And that ache is due to your attraction to Sesshomaru's urine. For dog demons like us it's an aphrodisiac and it seems that applies to you even being a hanyou."

"Will it go away, master?"

"In time, though for a while you will be sporting that boner."

"Yes, master."

Inuyasha kept at it and licked the last of it up, licking up Sesshomaru's feet, which made his cock that much harder if it was possible, up his legs and finally he ran his tongue over the front plate of his big brother's chastity belt, wondering if he'd get to feel his older sibling's awesome length inside him anytime soon.

"That was beautiful Inuyasha, come here puppy."

Inutaisho watched as his younger son stood up, and he grabbed the boy into a kiss. Holding the boy's silver hair in his hand, he thrust his tongue into the boy's mouth, finding the taste of Sesshomaru lacing Inuyasha's mouth to be an exquisite combination. He embraced the boy for a long minute, then as a reward pulled back and unlocked the mitts, pulling them from Inuyasha's hands.

"Thank you master."

"You're welcome puppy."

"So, what are we going to do know, master?"

"Well, I think we should take a little nap, maybe stretch out in the living room and watch a little TV. Does that sound good little puppy?" Inutaisho asked, his hands on Inuyasha's hips, pulling the small boy close.

"It does, master, though I have to say I was expecting something far more sinister."

"I have plenty of time to train you two. And as excited as I am to train you two, I'm perfectly content to you just lay around with my puppies, my sweet little boys."

Inuyasha this time took the initiative and grabbed his sire's head, pulling him into a kiss, feeling his sire's warm lips against his own. The dog kissed back, grabbing his pup's head and holding him close. They held each other close, Inutaisho with one hand around Inuyasha and one around Sesshomaru, who too held the hanyou.

"Come on you two, let's go take a nap."

Inutaisho guided his two boys downstairs, Sesshomaru still gagged with the penis gag, and pulled out the blankets he had from earlier. He threw them down on the living room carpet and turned on the TV while the three laid down on the makeshift bed.

"What do you think Inuyasha, should I take Sesshomaru's gag out?"

"Yes, please master."

"Alright, only because you did such a good job licking up his pee."

"Thank you master."

Inuyasha blushed whilst Inutaisho unlocked the gag, and pulled the fake cock from Sesshomaru's mouth. It was funny, a year ago he would never have thought to ever call his dad master, yet now it was completely normal, it felt comfortable and safe. Inutaisho was his master, along with his alpha and his sire, and Inuyasha knew the older dog would keep him safe and secure.

Snuggling up together, Inutaisho threw the TV to a channel they all liked and pulled his boys close. He had Inuyasha closest to him, with Sesshomaru on the outside, keeping the youngest and deepest beta safely between them. Though he considered holding the pup facing him, Inutaisho got the feeling that Inuyasha would want to embrace his sibling, and fellow beta, and so turned him to face Sesshomaru, pulling the boy's back to his chest.

"I must say master, this is a rather nice way to spend an afternoon." Sesshomaru commented before softly kissing his younger brother, embracing his little sibling as his father wrapped an arm around them both.

"I'm just glad I can have you both in my arms together once more. Though, I'm glad you did put up the fight you gave me Sesshomaru, now we know you're really submitted, and in your permanent place as a beta."

"Indeed, master." Sesshomaru shuddered at the thought, though it was true. He was his sire's beta once more, and not just in thought, his own youkai no longer sought to rebel, but to obey. And that made him swell with pride to know he was with his father once more.

"Man, how is this still hard?" Inuyasha commented as he futilely grabbed the front of his belt, shaking the pod lightly to try and make his painfully hard organ soften.

"You really like your brother's piss don't you boy?"

"Yes, master. Though I'm really tired and it's getting uncomfortable."

"Excellent, a tired, horny, well used little puppy is just what I want. Now, just try and relax and see if you can't catch a few minutes of sleep."

Inutaisho hugged the boy and kissed the back of a koinu ear, drawing him to his chest as Sesshomaru slid closer, pinning the boy between them. As Inuyasha snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest, his bottom pushing back against Inutaisho's groin, the young hanyou gently drifted off while Inutaisho surveyed his older pup, who was currently surveying his resting sibling.

Looking Sesshomaru up and down, Inutaisho reached a hand out and gently stroked the dog's set of magenta hip markings. Sesshomaru shuddered lightly, the feeling of arousal that coursed through him pushing his cock to try and harden uselessly. His markings had always been incredibly sensitive, and as he matured they had become tied to his libido, as they were still.

Watching the dog shudder lightly, Inutaisho smiled. It was good to see his oldest pup seemingly comfortable in his place as a beta. While his son's sarcasm and wit were fully intact, touches and caresses and punishments appeared to seem normal to Sesshomaru now, instead of somewhat forced as they had before he'd broken.

"He's so beautiful." Sesshomaru spoke as the hanyou had nodded off, his arms wrapped around Sesshomaru's torso.

"As are you. It is so good to see you two together, they way you should be. You two will need each other, the fact that you two are so close will certainly make it a bit easier for you. So of course I will need to make everything harder for the two of you to endure."

"Neither of us would have it any other way master."

Sesshomaru leaned over and the two kissed, their lips meeting as Inutaisho's tongue came out to invade his son's mouth, exploring the warm mouth while the other's tongue submitted. They embraced for a moment before pulling back, Sesshomaru edging closer while he kept Inuyasha close to his chest. It felt right, the young hanyou between them, father and his oldest son protecting the youngest.

~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~

Six golden eyes opened in a slow sequence, three inu youkai gradually awakening from their peaceful slumber together. Inuyasha was really struggling to awaken, safely snuggled between two full inu who were holding him tight.

"Rise and shine little pup?"

"Not yet master, please."

"Up! Present for inspection now!"

Inuyasha bolted up sleepily, eyed still should as he stood himself up, Sesshomaru doing the same. They moved side by side, spreading their legs, hands going behind their heads. Inutaisho looked over the two boys standing there at sharp attention, their eyes at the floor.

"Good boys, now stay."

Inutaisho rolled over on the bed of blankets, closing his eyes and relaxing some more. The two stood there, Inuyasha blushing slightly, both of them rather stiff.

"Master?"

"Yes, puppy?"

"I'm getting a boner, master."

"Your little wiener is trying to get hard in that pod, boy?"

"Yes, master, I'm sorry sir."

"Walk yourself into the kitchen. In the one drawer there's a two foot wooden ruler. I want you to bring it back here and give Sesshomaru ten hard swats across his backside."

"Master?"

"You are being punished for that un-authorized erection, though Sesshomaru is being punished for an un-authorized erection and not reporting to me that he has one."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but sigh, knowing that he couldn't argue with his sire, even if his penis wasn't trying to erect itself in the locked belt.

"Yes, master."

Inuyasha did as told while Sesshomaru stayed in place. Soon enough, the boy returned ruler in hand. Inuyasha took the end of the ruler in hand and laid the other end against Sesshomaru's firm ass, unsure as to how to deliver the swatting.

"Apply the strokes by flicking your wrist a bit, with moderate force. You should hear a fairly high pitched, very audible smack when the flat side connects with his bottom. Sesshomaru will count each one out and thank you for them."

"Yes, master."

Inuyasha drew back the ruler, and then brought it forward fast, with a flick of his wrist. The wood ruler connected with a very loud, very audible smack. Immediately a bright, red stripe appeared on Sesshomaru's ass as the ruler drew back.

"One, thank you otouto."

"Perfect Inuyasha, nice and strict, just what he needs."

"Yes, master." Inuyasha answered, blushing, before he struck Sesshomaru's bottom again.

"Two, thank you otouto."

"Three, thank you otouto."

"Four, thank you otouto."

"Five, thank you little brother."

"Six, thank you little brother."

"Seven, thank you little brother."

"Eight, thank you Inuyasha."

"Nine, thank you Inuyasha."

"Ten, thank you Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru sighed lightly as the last harsh strike of the ruler left its welt across his ass. Ten big, red marks now stained his butt, the bright stripes across him stinging in the ruler's wake. Done with the spanking, Inuyasha figured that resuming his previous position would be best, and so spread his legs, folding his hands behind him still holding the ruler, standing next to Sesshomaru.

"Good boy. Are you both still hard?"

"Yes, master." Both replied truthfully. While the punishment would normally have caused Sesshomaru to wilt slightly, having Inuyasha deliver it while his sire watched had kept him rock hard in the constricting tube. And of course, having given his aniki a spanking hadn't helped Inuyasha's case in the slightest.

"Tomorrow morning Kouga will administer a punishment enema to both of you. Though I have to say, I love that your affection for each other keeps the two of you so aroused. Your both going to be paying for it by way of the ensuing frequent punishments, but it is touching to know my beta pups love each other so much."

"Yes, master."

The two responded, Inuyasha blushing furiously, though neither could deny their feelings for each other were strong. And, it was in that moment that Kouga walked in on the three inu, having walked in through the front door to find no one there. Inutaisho smiled as he looked the ookami up and down, and then turned his gaze back to his boys.

"Nice to see you've made it home Kouga, though I would far prefer to see you here a bit less over-dressed."

"Yes, sir."

Kouga grinned, but peeled off his suit, folding and setting everything aside. Quickly enough, he was down to the panties, and with Inutaisho's blessing, shed them as well. Standing there with only a plug in his rear, the ball weight locked to his scrotum, and a couple of rubber bands beneath it tightly cinching his balls, the wolf looked back to his owner.

"Aww, you left the rubber bands on, good boy. Your sac looks excellent in that shade of purple, though you may take them off now. Also, the Allen wrench for the weight is in kitchen island's counter, you can take that off too, though leave your plug in."

"Yes, sir, thank you sir."

Kouga did as told, freeing his balls of the bands that had cinched him almost completely, and removing the weight that had been there for over twenty-four hours. Setting it down, he walked back and for the first time noted the ruler in Inuyasha's hand.

"Excellent. Now, Inuyasha I want you to give Kouga that ruler, and then I want the two of you to bend over and grab your ankles."

"Yes, master."

Inuyasha handed the wooden length to Kouga, blushing like a mad man while he did, and Kouga took it from him, leaning in for a quick kiss while he was at it, unable to resist the hanyou's soft, rosy lips. As Kouga stepped back, both the dog's sons bent over, hands finding their ankles as plugged rears were upturned, giving the ookami a marvelous view.

"Now, Kouga, I want you to discipline these two until you feel they've been satisfactorily punished."

This, was a test Kouga realized, another of Inutaisho's mind games. He wanted to see just how competent of an alpha the ookami was. Too light on the dog's and he was weak, too harsh and he was sadistic, unfit to touch the dai-youkai's precious boy's. Though, then again, sadistic was right up Inutaisho's alley.

"May I ask what they have done, sir."

"A very serious offense and right after I just gave them their rules. They've both had multiple unauthorized erections through the day, even after I had them punish each other for it."

Kouga grinned as he rested the ruler against Inuyasha's presented rear, loving the sight of the hanyou's rump shuddering lightly as the tool was placed against his flawless skin.

"That does sound very serious, sir. Especially as it is a rule for them, bad betas must be punished for breaking rules. I suppose I'll just have to go until they understand to keep themselves soft."

Inutaisho grinned as Kouga brought the ruler back, the ookami's history shining through as Inuyasha trembled, cock rigid in its prison, fear and excitement seeping through his being and his dreaded and anxiously awaited the coming discipline. Kouga wouldn't disappoint.


	54. Chapter 54

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 54, I hope you all like it!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review.

HOT- I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

Masterspuppy- Y'all are a bunch of drama addicts! You all want Inu to be in trouble or acting out :P Though yes, at some point he likely will have a conflict of some sort, thanks for the review!

blackfire1331- I try, thanks for the review!

Phoenix Diamond- I'm glad you found it note-worthy :P Thanks for the review!

xXSadisticFantasyXx- Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"Ahh."

"Silence, little puppy, or I'll just keep going."

"Sorry, sir."

Kouga grinned and swatted Inuyasha once again with the ruler. He gently laid a few blows down, leaving seven in total, seven bright stripes across Inuyasha's bottom. The hanyou held back a whimper as the last of the strikes left its mark on his backside, the damn ruler hurt!

But, the hanyou couldn't say he was any softer in his pod as Kouga began to give Sesshomaru some attention with the measuring tool. Bringing the ruler down across Sesshomaru's creamy, pale backside Kouga felt his own cock reach full hardness.

Never in his life would he have thought he'd get to wind up spanking his childhood friend with a ruler. While he'd always held a subtle attraction to the dog, and there was some sexual tension between them before, they'd never progressed beyond the level of friends before. Now though, he had Sesshomaru's rear upturned before him so lusciously, and it was purely amazing.

"You have one amazing ass, Sesshomaru."

"Thank you sir."

Kouga chuckled and struck his former boss' rear with the ruler once more. He put another three across Sesshomaru's rear, then balanced the ruler on Inuyasha's ass.

"Stay still pup."

"Yes, sir."

Kouga then brought his hand down sharply across Sesshomaru's butt. He was gonna enjoy this, every single swat. It was making him painfully hard, getting to spank his friend who he knew, though he wouldn't admit it, could easily kick his ass in a fight and under any other circumstances would do so for trying to do what he was currently doing.

And that was made better by the fact that Sesshomaru wasn't even restrained. He was free to move, held only by Inutaisho's command. And that had the dog demon bent over, grabbing his ankles whilst Kouga spanked him.

"You're a very naughty dog, you know that Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, sir."

"Keeping your slave cock hard all day, so disobedient. Why would you do such a thing, knowing it directly violates your father's rules?"

"I can't keep it soft, sir."

"Can't, or won't?"

"I can't sir, I'm too aroused."

"That is no excuse, you were given a command and have disobeyed. You deserve every bit of this spanking don't you?"

"Yes, sir, thank you sir."

"And you deserve what's coming tomorrow, when I'm gonna fill your guts with hot, soapy water until you cramp up and beg me to let your relieve yourself. Is that what you want, slave?"

"Yes, sir, that is what I want."

At that point, Sesshomaru was ready to either explode within the belt, smack the shit out of Kouga, or suck his wolf cock till he'd pulled the tan off of him. It was such a mind fuck, he was stronger than Kouga, vastly stronger, faster, smarter, and far more lethal. Yet he was a beta, and Kouga had every right to do what he was doing. And the worst part was; Sesshomaru liked that, a lot.

He wanted the wolf to dominate him, to humiliate him and treat him like a child. The fact that the wolf was making him ask to be punished made him so painfully aroused he could hardly bear it. And, worse still was that Kouga was actually succeeding in making him want a punishment enema, the ookami enticing his now beta instincts into wanting the alpha's discipline.

"And how about when I mount Inuyasha in front of you Sesshomaru? Are you going to enjoy watching me as I take your otouto, filling him with my cum whilst you kneel in front of me like an obedient pup?"

"Yes, sir, I will."

At that, the sound of the ruler hitting the carpet got Kouga's attention. Inuyasha had shivered at their exchange, and the ruler had slid off of his upturned bottom as a result. He whimpered lightly as Kouga bent down and picked it up, grinning.

Expecting a blow to his own slightly reddened bottom, Inuyasha was surprised when it was Sesshomaru who received ten, fast, hard blows. The ten fast strikes made Sesshomaru's already red ass an even brighter shade, and then Kouga set the ruler on Sesshomaru's dilator filled rear.

"I told you to stay still, puppy."

"Yes, sir. Sorry Sess."

"No problem otouto."

"Aww, you two are adorable. But, you two can make up tomorrow morning when you're getting a double dose of punishment enemas. For now, I want both of you silent, and focused on losing those boners."

The two nodded as Kouga rained about ten quick smacks of his hand down on each of Inuyasha's cheeks. He got them brightened back up by hand, and then grabbed the ruler, drawing it back. Inuyasha jumped at the first strike, the sting amplified by the already stimulated nerves, which were on high alert.

"That's a good boy, keep still while you take your punishment."

Kouga delivered a steady series of blows, one sharp impact at a time every five seconds or so. For a fairly new sub like Inuyasha, even for more experienced ones, the steady rhythm was torturous. Especially as he was unbound, staying still, and keeping his hands on his ankles would be incredibly difficult when he knew exactly when the blows were going to connect with his backside. And yet, the hanyou did it, standing still, calmly bent over whilst he was disciplined.

Once, and only once Inuyasha's bottom was a shade of red near identical to Sesshomaru's did Kouga step back from Inuyasha, going immediately to Sesshomaru and starting up once more, though hitting about every four seconds. Judging by the look in Inutaisho's amber eyes, and the way he was furiously pumping that monstrous organ between his legs, this level of discipline was just what he wanted for his two boys.

"Here we go, this will get that ass nice and red."

Kouga laid into Sesshomaru's ass for a few minutes until it was a glowing, bright angry red, at which point he turned to Inuyasha's rear. Without mercy, he began bringing down blows, now every three seconds. Inuyasha whimpered after a minute of the treatment, his own cock painfully hard as his ass throbbed.

The ookami ravaged Inuyasha for a short while before switching back to Sesshomaru, giving the dog just enough time to recover to make the next round hurt that much more. After a while, the swats tended to run together, especially as they came at a quick pace. Backing off and allowing the sub to cool down for a minute allowed the initial throb to subside, leaving the acute sting of the reddened backside, along with the hyper-sensitive nerves that came along with. That of course just made the next round of strikes that much more painful, the nerves over-reacting from the fresh hits.

Once Sesshomaru's ass was bright, bright red, Kouga turned back to Inuyasha and gave up on a rhythm, simply swatting the boy's bottom with ferocity. Blow after blow reigned down for about twenty seconds before the adorable little whimpers became a shout.

"Had enough little puppy?"

"Yes sir, please sir."

"Well, I suppose your bottoms are nicely reddened. Are you two still sporting boners?"

"I am sir."

"As am I, sir." Sesshomaru reluctantly admitted. It had started to go flaccid, but seeing his little brother getting it had brought his erection back on.

"Oh well, the punishment enemas will take care of that no doubt. I don't think I've ever seen a sub that didn't lose his erection with enough water."

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent job Kouga. Now boys, you may stand back up. It's time for you two to get your night in the dungeon out of the way for this week. Follow me."

Inutaisho had released his cock just before he came, and erection jutting proudly in front of him, led the boys, along with Kouga, down to the dungeon. There, he led the other three over to a setup he'd rigged earlier whilst they were in the sleep sacks.

Inuyasha whimpered lightly as he took it in. The most immediate part was a setup that was suspended from the ceiling. A set of chains held a large hoop hanging on its side, something like fifteen feet in diameter. It seemed to be some sort of two-piece construction, as it had a set of chains hanging from opposite sides.

The chains ran down to big wood blocks, which were both hinged pieces that were about two inches thick, and looked to be about two feet by four feet in length and width. On the floor, there was a metal ring directly beneath the hanging circle, plates covered in what looked to be small spikes.

"Master, what on earth is this?"

"You will soon see my little puppy."

Inutaisho lead Inuyasha over to the horizontal wood stock, easing the hanyou onto the blunt spike strip on the ground beneath it. There, he brought Inuyasha's wrists up to his neck level and hinged it closed, following it up with a padlock which locked the halves tight together and secured them.

Meanwhile, to Inutaisho's surprise, Kouga had, unprovoked, guided Sesshomaru to the taller of the two, which was raised to just the perfect height to keep him on his feet, just like Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru's was closed and locked on, and then Inutaisho produced two thin anal hooks.

"Thank you Kouga, now if you would ease this in alongside the dilator."

Kouga was handed one of the thin steel insert-able hooks and stepped behind the dog demon. Slicking it with his saliva, he put the rounded tip of the hook to Sesshomaru's already stretched anus, and gently pressed it in, the dog's spread hole spreading a bit further to accommodate the second object, which slid all the way in.

"Are you ready pup, this is gonna be a bit of a tight fit."

"I'm ready, just please be gentle master."

"Always pup."

Inutaisho slicked the hook, then pulled the butt-plug down enough to get the base away from the boy's entrance. He then put the tip of the hook to Inuyasha's rear and eased it in. Inuyasha relaxed himself as best he could and sure enough it slid in. Inutaisho slid it home and pressed the butt-plug back up into its prior spot. Meanwhile, Kouga took the time to tweak Sesshomaru's nipples, loving the dog's current predicament.

"I do hope you're enjoying yourself sir." He might be a beta, but the wolf would not be escaping all of his sarcasm if it was the last thing he did.

"Every minute of it Sesshomaru. Now, shall I tie this hook off Inutaisho, sir?"

"In a minute, I want them tied to the top of the rope setup. Let me grab a step ladder."

Inutaisho grabbed one, and set it in front of the hanyou, who shifted foot to foot on the tack strip. Then, he stood and took the rope that he'd tied earlier to the end of the hook that wasn't inside Inuyasha up to the top of the rigging structure that was running along the steel circle. He tied it tight, forcing Inuyasha up onto his toes, then got down.

"Alright, do the same for Sesshomaru, get him up on his toes."

"Yes, sir."

"Now you pup, need some nipple clips."

"Master, this is really uncomfortable to stand on."

"Don't worry pup, you'll be moving soon enough."

Inutaisho selected a set of nipple clips, little studs closed through the pierced nipple and had a small ring for rope to be tied to. He removed the straight bars in each of Inuyasha's perky little nipples and replaced them with the clips. Then, a string was tied to both and they were fed up through the neck hole and over the front of the neck and wrist stock.

"Now, let's just tie a couple of weights to these and you'll be good to go."

A pair of small lead weights went on each rope, and was tied in place. Inuyasha moaned as the two were let free, feeling the tug on his nipples which he was powerless to do anything about. The acute tug contrasted the dull ache of the pressure points on his toes, and the itching pull of the hook in his ass.

"There we go, that's a good boy."

Inutaisho went over to Sesshomaru and repeated the process, clamping his pierced nipples and hanging weights from them both, the anal hook securely tied in place. With that done, he stepped back and admired the handiwork before realizing he wanted them both gagged.

Quickly, the dog grabbed two ball-gags, blue for Sesshomaru and red for Inuyasha. He strapped them tight to his boys, and padlocked them shut to make sure his boys would avoid too much idle gossip. With the two dogs standing on either side of the circle, facing opposite directions, Inutaisho grinned.

"Excellent. Now, Kouga, in that closet right over there there's a couple of chairs, a small table, and a timer. Get them out for me and bring them over here."

"Yes, sir."

Kouga did as told whilst Inutaisho produced something the two boys hadn't seen in a while, their keys. Sure enough, Inuyasha's belt and the pod with it came off, and soon after the various pieces of Sesshomaru's belt were apart and off of the male's form. Two sweaty, slippery, pre-cum slicked penises stood bulging lewdly as they shifted on the tack strip uncomfortably.

"You two really refuse to learn. Oh well, maybe some exercise will help. The ring slides freely along the inside diameter section, you two can walk as much as you wish, though it will pull both of you at the same time."

Inutaisho kissed both boys under the chin, then moved over to take one of the seats Kouga had set up. The two chairs, with the table and the timer upon in between them, faced the two boys, who had begun to tentatively step forward.

The rig was a cruel one, for it kept them in almost constant motion or movement. While that wasn't a big deal for demon and hanyou, it would wear on them after a while. And, it was a brutal piece of predicament bondage. Standing still made their feet hurt, moving tugged on the nipple clamps, as the weight would swing free, and it caused more pull on the anal hook.

"Alright, timer is set. Now boys, I suppose I should inform you two that I will only let the timer run when you're both flaccid. Either of you gets an erection and it gets turned off till those wieners are soft once more."

"You have a beautifully twisted mind, sir." Kouga complimented, as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Nice thing to say to a man who has you by the proverbial balls." Inutaisho commented as he reached over and squeezed Kouga's literal sack.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha whimpered lightly as he stepped forward, trying desperately to will his boner down. He was quickly realizing how hard that was going to be, no pun intended. Standing still made his feet hurt too much to do for long, and when he walked his nipples and the anal hook were getting tugged on with each step. And that was just fueling the erection that wouldn't go down as it was.

As the dogs walked along the circular path, slowly, Kouga gazed at them lovingly. They were a beautiful pair, the two brothers. Inuyasha was fairly tan, and lither than the other, with that adorable young adolescent boner sticking out in the air, his foreskin slightly retracted to show an angry red tip peeking out. Sesshomaru on the other hand was tall, muscular, pale, and adorned with those magenta markings across his body. Of course, between his legs that monstrous horse cock, so often completely unable to grow because of the little tube which held it tight when flaccid, now stood completely erect, an almost magenta head peeking out from beneath his own lengthy foreskin.

"You two are making great progress."

Kouga chided as he looked over the both of them, still erect in their restraints. The timer had yet to even have been turned on, since neither of them had gotten themselves flaccid yet.

"Well, I suppose if they wish to have erections so badly, they will. Of course, the punishment is so very enjoyable to give to you two."

Inutaisho directed the last statement towards the two dogs who were slowly, with some difficulty walking around the spike circle. For Inuyasha, it was pure hell. Every step hurt in like four different places; his feet hurt with every step he took on the spikes, his nipples hurt with every tug and swing of the weights as he walked, his ass tingled with every tug of the anal hook, his wrists and neck tugged in the stocks, and his cock and balls ached in need. And for some twisted fucking reason he was in heaven.

As the hanyou's pleading amber orbs reached Kouga's gaze, the wolf heard his adorable whimper and couldn't help standing. He walked over to the hanyou and stopped the team from moving any further, grasping the pup's fully engorged penis with his hand.

"Your little boyhood is really hard Inu puppy. It's like the more your eyes plead to stop, your little puppyhood begs to go even further. So which is it pup, do you really want to stop, or do you want to keep going?"

Inuyasha whimpered behind the gag, staring into those beautiful blue eyes. He did want to stop, his normal, sane thoughts told him that quite soundly. But, deep down, he wanted more of this domination, more of his sire's and Kouga's control. And as if moving without his control his head nodded, and Kouga leaned in to kiss under his chin.

"Good puppy."

"Don't fondle him for too long there ookami, he looks fit to burst."

"You're right, sir, this bright red piece of meat looks painfully engorged." Kouga playfully slapped Inuyasha's erection, making him whine, before he released it.

"That ring is adjustable. If you step under it, the gearing on it can be adjusted to increase the resistance. Kick it up a few notches for them, perhaps a little extra work will get them focused on their larger heads."

Inutaisho commented, though his own cock was entirely rigid, precum seeping from his partially covered tip and running down its length.

"With pleasure, sir."

Stepping past Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Kouga saw that indeed the ring was actually two pieces, with the outer section revolving around the central ring, with a set of gears inside that it rotated against. The resistance on the gears could by tightened so that the outer ring would need more force to move against them. Kouga stepped the resistance up several notches, just to keep things interesting, and then moved back to his seat.

"There we go, that's better."

"I suppose I should be worried about this, seeing as one day I'm probably going to wind up a part of one of these rigs."

"Oh you will indeed my little wolf. Though I vastly enjoy your assistance as a trainer, soon enough you shall be submitted alongside your siblings."

Kouga's brow furrowed at Inutaisho's particular choice of wording, looking over at the dog. He glanced at the wolf, then pulled him close, kissing under the wolf's chin.

"I know that you are not truly a part of my brood Kouga, but I've long felt as if you were born of my loins little wolf. And I'm glad that you are truly home here."

Kouga bit back a whimper at that. While he and his parents had gotten along, they had never really had a great relationship together. Much like he and his siblings had always had a bit of distance between them. They'd played around as adolescents sure, though in a way Sesshomaru had always been more a brother to him than his own siblings, Inutaisho more a father than his biological one. And to hear Inutaisho felt the same way was amazing.

"Thank you Inutaisho."

Kouga leaned in and kissed Inutaisho, and the two embraced while Inu and Sesshomaru continued to try and soften themselves. Keeping their minds off of the two kissing in front of them, the brothers managed to get themselves, and thankfully Inutaisho took quick notice.

"Well I'll be damned, look who's learning a touch of self-control. I guess we can finally start the timer then. Why don't we celebrate Kouga, go mix up a couple of drinks and bring them down here. I'll take a Daniels and coke. Oh, and beat your dick into my drink, I feel like a little extra flavor."

Inutaisho hit the switch and Kouga went to get their drinks, blushing furiously at the command to 'flavor' Inutaisho's drink with his seed. Giving the pups a minute to get themselves truly flaccid, Inutaisho decided to torment them a bit more with some story telling.

"Did I ever tell you boys about the time I was sent on 'nature walk' as a adolescent? Three months in the wild, stripped completely naked, dressed only in a crude chastity piercing and an anal plug and left to fend for myself."

As their organs began to twitch lightly, both Inutaisho's sons tried to get images of him stripped bare out in the wild out of their heads, desperately trying to tune out what was sure to be an incredibly erotic story. They weren't going to be successful.


	55. Chapter 55

Hey y'all, welcome to chapter 55! Thank you all for the reviews, you guys rock! Hope you all like it!

Masterspuppy- Naughty doesn't even begin to describe him :P Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

blackfire1331- You're laughing at the two getting tormented, how evil :P Thanks for the review!

Phoneix Diamond- Never! *Runs and throws away the keys* Hehe, Inutaisho and Kouga both are evil geniuses! And yes, when they next cum it'll be in gallons! Thanks for the review!

HOT- Thanks for the review!

xXSadisticFantasyXx- Hehe, thanks for the review!

Robin the Hedgehog1999- Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~

The boys had made good progress, Inutaisho mused. The timer was now down to just a touch over an hour to go. While he'd had to stop the timer plenty of times when one of his gorgeous pups started to grow, they'd been getting better at self-control. While they'd spent nearly forty minutes going back and forth, one finally taming their erection only to be foiled by the other unwillingly erecting, they'd now had almost ten straight minutes completely flaccid.

"Kouga, go get something to, reward, them for their good behavior from that supply closet over there."

"Gladly, sir."

Kouga got up from his chair, still favoring his plugged rear, and walked to the specified closet. Apparently, it was meant for all CBT items, and was filled with them. Scanning the various cruel toys, the ookami decided on something simple but very effective. Two locking ball weights, which were meant to be fitted with a hanging ball and chain, were selected. Kouga grabbed four of the extra weights to hang from the ball weights, then returned to the boys.

"Alright puppy, stay still."

Kouga attached the two steel chains, a ball at each end, to the weight. Then it was attached around Inuyasha's scrotum and a padlock was clicked shut, holding it tight. The hanyou whimpered around the gag as the two lead balls and the chain attached to them pulled on his balls.

Sesshomaru was next, and as Kouga kneeled down in front of him, clipping the chains on to the weight and closing it around Sesshomaru's full, heavy sac, Kouga looked up to see the dog's amber glare. Smiling, Kouga clicked the padlock shut and let the weights hang, grasping Sesshomaru's cock and stroking it to hardness, which took only a couple of seconds.

"Wow, you're excitable. And don't give me that look Fluffy; you know you're going to be crueler than I am when the tables are turned. Though, I have to wonder what it'll be like once I'm locked and you're the one tormenting me. It certainly won't be a dull experience, I know that."

With that, Kouga leaned down and gently eased back Sesshomaru's foreskin, softly kissing his angry purple tip. Sesshomaru held back a light gasp at the soft touch, though as soon as it was there it was gone, Kouga gently kissing him under the chin once, then after giving Inuyasha's re-awakened puppyhood a gentle stroke, back to his seat.

"Excellent choice Kouga. Your experience speaks for itself wolf."

"Thank you sir."

"No, Kouga, thank you. Now, I think you need to get on your knees and give me a little bit of attention."

"Gladly, sir."

Kouga grinned, moving from his seat to kneel before Inutaisho, leaning over to take the dog's thick, hard cock into his mouth. Taking the thick head in, he started to work his mouth down onto Inutaisho's cock, putting it to the back of his throat. Before he took it any further though, Inutaisho's hand on the back of his head, pulled him back slightly.

"Don't make me cum; just suckle on it for a bit."

Kouga pulled back a bit, focusing on the head of Inutaisho's cock. He sucked and slurped on it, using his teeth to gently tug on the long foreskin. He ran his tongue along the underside, idly wishing he had it pierced to increase his alpha's pleasure, then went back to bobbing up and down on the first few inches.

"That's it, suck on your daddy's cock my boy."

Kouga blushed at that, but Inutaisho calling him his boy, identifying himself as Kouga's 'daddy', was one that inwardly filled him with joy. It also made him hard, very hard, and his hand strayed between his legs to do what Inutaisho had ordered him to do four times earlier that day.

"No boy, don't touch down there right now, just suckle on daddy's. We'll take care of that one later."

Inutaisho grinned at Kouga's blush, though the wolf's hands found his thighs, leaving his now dripping erection alone. The dog demon relaxed back as the ookami's warm mouth stayed wrapped around his shaft, sucking and tugging and licking his sensitive crown. In reward, he ran a hand through Kouga's long, dark tresses, gently massaging the wolf's scalp.

"That's a great boy, you are so good with daddy's cock. Stand for a moment."

Kouga released Inutaisho's cock with a final lick and stood up before the dog, his bobbing cock now in front of the inu. Leaning forward, Inutaisho grasped the ookami dick with one hand, the other grasping the base of the butt-plug in his rear.

"You are a beautiful specimen wolf, a perfect contrast to your brothers."

"Thank you, Inutaisho."

Inutaisho looked up at him as he grasped the tan penis tighter. Kouga couldn't help the light blush that stained his cheeks, and the fresh bead of precum that came from his urethra.

"Thank you…daddy."

"Good boy."

Inutaisho stroked the warm, thick phallus in his hand. Pulling back on the foreskin, he let it retract as far as it would, exposing the tip of Kouga's head. His own was long, and it attached fairly high up, so even fully engorged his foreskin didn't retract back all the way over his head like some did.

"I wonder how you would look circumcised boy. Probably fairly nice I reckon."

"I suppose so daddy."

"My sire had me cut for many years. It could be nice, especially if we got you a Prince Albert piercing to go with the one in your perineum. We could use a padlock, or a pair of rings to tuck you while at work."

"Yes daddy. Though, couldn't we use my foreskin piercing for that too?"

"We certainly can, though a real PA would be more secure. And I would imagine more comfortable when you get an erection. Though, really, I far prefer you intact. And I like making you touch yourself at work, palming your cock whilst your employees go about their day."

"Yes, daddy, I like it too."

Inutaisho laughed and gently tugged Kouga's balls, before grasping the butt-plug and pulling gently. Kouga relaxed himself and it slid out, his hole widening around the progressively larger plug until it reached its widest point, then slid out easily. Getting it to the tip, Inutaisho turned the plug against Kouga's entrance for a minute, then gently pushed it back in with one push.

"I think you need a bigger plug back here, boy."

"Bigger?"

"Certainly not a smaller one."

"But, daddy, I can barely walk normal as it is."

"And that's the problem. I don't like that you can hide it, I want a big plug that makes you limp and walk bowlegged when it's in. That way you'll never forget who you belong to little wolf."

Inutaisho leaned in and gently licked at Kouga's cock for a second before sucking on the thick organ. Licking and sucking at the head of the tan phallus, like the ookami had done for him, Inutaisho teased him a bit before letting go of the precum weeping cock.

"Sit at my feet boy, like a little puppy would."

Kouga blushed but did as told, turning away from Inutaisho and sitting back on his haunches, kneeling with his plugged rear on the ground. With his arms on his thighs, he relaxed his head back as Inutaisho ran his hands through the dark tresses.

"Boys, you two were doing so good, and now you're both fully hardened again. What happened?"

The two dogs could only glare as they walked their never ending circle. Inutaisho hid a grin at his son's predicament. Apparently, they'd enjoyed the show between him and Kouga, either that or the ball weights really had them going, cause both were fully erect once more.

As they struggled to keep walking, both dogs were trying to reduce the thick boners between their legs, both failing to do so. Inuyasha in particular was struggling with the ball weights, which swung between his legs with every step, tugging on his balls. Though, miraculously within a few minutes they both were able to soften themselves, the dull ache of each step on the blunt spikes no doubt aiding them.

"There we go, that's better."

Inutaisho turned the timer back on and left his pups to their work, resisting the urge to start telling them some more stories…

~~~~~~An Hour Later~~~~~~

"And…time. Excellent job puppies, you did it."

Inutaisho stood, letting his semi-hard cock and full balls graze the back of Kouga's head as he did, and strutted over to the two dogs. He knew their feet must be in hell, there asses constantly being tugged on by the hooks, the ball weights heavy and uncomfortable. It made him kind of warm and fuzzy inside if he thought about it.

"Great job you two, you made your master so proud. Now, stay still while I re-belt you both and we'll get you out of there."

The dog's couldn't protest, but had no intentions of it anyway. Even if it meant getting the belts back on, they'd take it to be sprung from the bondage rig. They were tired, and sore and while the thought of standing in place while the belts were put back on sounded bad, the thought of getting freed was better.

Inutaisho didn't rush, but he didn't dawdle either, knowing his pups were in discomfort. First, the hefty, swinging weights were unlocked and pulled free, to be used again later. Then, he produced the disassembled chastity belts; both still pooled with precum, and set to work.

He belted Inuyasha first, figuring his young pup would get excited faster if he left him there. Once the belt was strapped back on and the pod secured around his boyhood, Inutaisho turned to Sesshomaru. His belt was assembled back together and with firm, resounding click of the lock, Sesshomaru's belt was back in its proper place around his hips, trapping his cock within the small tube.

"There we go, Kouga, get Inuyasha out of his rig."

"Yes, sir."

Gingerly, the anal hook was untied and removed, the harsh little metal piece slid out and his butt-plug pushed back in to the base. Then, the nipple clamps were both removed, and set aside. The ball-gag came out, and then the stocks were unlocked and Inuyasha hopped from the dull spikes gratefully.

While Inuyasha recovered, glad to stand on a solid surface, Inutaisho and Kouga repeated the process with Sesshomaru. Shifting his weight side to side, the dog was almost joyful when the stock was unlocked and he was able to step off the dull spikes, coming to rest on the smooth concrete floor.

"Thank you master."

"You're welcome Fluffy."

Sesshomaru looked at his sire, a look of disdain upon his face. He hated that nickname his father was so utterly fond of.

"Something to say there?"

"No master."

"In that case, how should I keep you locked up for the night my boy?"

At that point, Sesshomaru went for the one thing that sounded even remotely decent on his sore feet, ass, nipples, and balls. And hopefully Inutaisho would go for it.

"Seeing as you enjoy using pet names for me master, how about a cage?"

"Excellent idea, Fluffy."

Inutaisho patted Sesshomaru's still bright red bottom and then lead him by his slave chain to a nearby cage, which happened to have two heavy chains mounted to the top, running up to ratcheting pulleys on the ceiling. Opening it, he guided Sesshomaru into the small space, and then closed the door, returning with a bid padlock to keep it shut.

The space was small, just enough for Sesshomaru to lie on his side if he tucked his legs up and together, which he did as the padlock was closed with a click. Then, the cage was hoisted up by the chains, pulling Sesshomaru up to about Inutaisho's chest level.

"There we go my puppy. Now, for you my little Inuyasha, I have plans for you puppy."

Inuyasha's fluffy little koinu ears dropped back against his head just a touch at the dog's words. Inutaisho grinned with pride at that, while Kouga stepped up behind the pup and held him gently from behind. It felt good that as an alpha he could put the fear of his wrath into his beta so easily, and yet the pup was still thoroughly aroused. Just how he wanted his Inuyasha to be, a little bit apprehensive and thoroughly aroused all the time.

Inutaisho set to work on the set of restraints. Along the length of the dungeon there were a network of threaded holes in the concrete, meant for plates of other materials to be bolted to for bondage purposes. In one side pen, he had the various sheets of material for different bondage setups, and grabbed a large ten by five sheet of wood, about two inches thick.

Grabbing a drill to go with it, he placed it on the floor next to Sesshomaru, and grabbed eight thick screws. The thick piece was bolted to the floor by the pre-tapped holes in the concrete, and it was secure. Then, he grabbed a collection of steel pipes, screws, and fittings.

First, three set of two short upright bars were bolted into the wood with screws, screwing them down tight. Then, cross brackets were attached so that a tube could be slid horizontally with the uprights, and bolted into place to make steel tube restraints.

Further back, Inutaisho made and H with similar steel pipes, putting up brackets to close the top off as well. Then, a set of bars intended for the ankles went furthest back on the wood section. Finally, a low set of tubes was put before the steel H and behind the set of three

"Come here Inuyasha."

"Yes, master."

Inuyasha hesitantly stepped forward. This was rapidly approaching the end of his comfort zone. There was a hell of a lot of construction going on for something he was going to be left to sleep in, and it was starting to scare him a bit. But, he trusted his sire, and went to him.

There, Inuyasha was guided onto his hands and knees, with his head against the wood and his bottom upturned. Inutaisho made him turn his head away from Sesshomaru, and then with his hands and neck in the spaces between the three sets of uprights, Inutaisho adjusted the brackets to just the right height, slid the cross tubes through, and tightened them all up with the drill.

"That's a boy, just relax. You're safe with daddy."

Inutaisho's soft words and the hand on his back did indeed relax Inuyasha, who had discovered his wrists and neck to be pinned down by the steel pipes. He found the one directly behind it was lined up to go behind his arms, and a low tube was screwed in place, holding his torso down too.

"Now, this needs to be up a bit."

Inutaisho lifted Inuyasha's hips as high as they would go, raised the brackets to fit properly, tightened them and slid the pipe under his hips so he wouldn't be able to lower them. The pipe was clamped tight and Inuyasha's rear was held up and exposed for his view, the plugged rear on display so beautifully.

"This is so beautiful, you are so beautiful my little puppy."

"Thank you, master." Inuyasha blushed, but he loved it, wishing only that he could grab his sire into one of his powerful bear hugs.

"So, how do you like the new plug, has it been alright to wear?"

"Yes, master. I mean, I always feel it when I walk or move much, but I like it. It reminds me of who put it there."

"And just who did put it there?"

"My master did."

Inutaisho chuckled and patted the hanyou's reddened bottom, then strapped the rear strap of the belt tight and locked it, before lowering the top set of clamps and sliding the bar in place, tightening it and securing Inuyasha's rear up and on display.

Next, his ankles were locked to the floor by similar clamps, and deciding to really hold him down for the night, Inutaisho threw a final set of bars down right behind the boy's knees and screwed the pieces together tight.

With the half demon secured for the night, Inutaisho put the drill away and he and Kouga headed towards the stairs.

"You two have a good night, I'll be back down to get you two in the morning."

"Goodnight master."

"Goodnight my pups. You two did excellent today."

Inutaisho led Kouga out and shut the light off, locking his two beloved sons in their bondage for the night's rest. Sesshomaru curled up in his cage, idly wishing he had a light sheet or blanket to sleep with, not that it was not very mild and comfortable in the dungeon, but he found that he fell asleep much quicker with some sort of covering, even if only a light sheet.

But, he made do, resting his head in on his arm and looking down on his thoroughly restrained little brother. Even in the dark, he could see the boy's outline, his firm, luscious ass upturned and held by the steel pipes. It was a gorgeous sight, one that made his crotch uncomfortably tight, though as he scented salt in the air, that excitement died.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?"

"I-I'm fine Sess."

"What is bothering you otouto?"

"I-Am, am I a weird Sesshomaru?"

"What do you mean, Inu?"

"I mean, that whole thing dad had us in. It hurt, I mean my feet hurt, my ass hurts from Kouga's spanking and the hook, my nipples ache, my balls too. And I liked it, all of it. I mean, I could hardly keep my boner down the entire time. Is that normal?"

"Does it feel normal to you Inuyasha?"

"I-I guess it does. I mean, it hurts, but for some reason it makes me feel kind of warm, and I don't know, cared for in a weird way."

"Then it is normal, for you. More and more it's showing that you are a natural masochist, you enjoy having our sire inflicting pain on you and controlling you. Honestly, I do as well, especially now that I'm back in my place.

It is not unusual or wrong, you are a beta, a uke, and a very strong submissive. And you are loved, you're surrounded by people who would do anything to protect you and you have our ever devious father to give you the domination you crave. This is sure to be a tough time for you, as you are maturing and you're changing, parts of you that were subdued in your young age now coming out.

But, do not be ashamed or fearful of who you are Inuyasha, because you are perfect. You're my little brother, my sweet little Yasha, and you truly are beautiful. Especially when that damnable wolf reddens your bottom and affixes a weight to your delightful young balls."

"Thanks aniki. I love you Sess."

"I love you too Inuyasha, so much. Now, I would suggest you try and get some sleep now, for tomorrow holds a whole new set of challenges for us I'm sure."

"Yeah, no doubt. Hey Sess?"

"Yes?"

"Are those punishment enemas really that bad?"

"To be honest, yes. They're higher volume than we'd normally be getting, usually an extra quart or two, and you use soap in them, which tends to create a stinging, burning sensation inside you until you release it. Also, generally you have to hold it in longer, which is tough to do. But, you'll do just fine, if you made it through that rig intact you should be more than capable of handling a bit of water up your ass."

"I hope so."

"Fear not little puppy, you'll survive. As will I, though I might have to kill Kouga afterwards."

"Do you think we'll ever get to you know, be together again?"

"By be together are you referring to me thrusting my hard, thick cock into your tight little rear Inuyasha?"

"…Yes, you perv."

"You love it. And, I suppose it is our sire's choice. I am submitted now, and a beta, so he might allow us to mount each other, or me you specifically. Though, being we're both betas he could give us relief only be milking's and ruined orgasms, though I doubt he'd keep us apart for too long."

"That's good, though what are ruined orgasms?"

"It is when you stimulate a male up to orgasm, and either release his cock just in the nick of time to cause of ejaculation without the feelings of orgasm, or cause pain right at the point of orgasm to distract the sub. Thus, the orgasm is essentially ruined for the sub."

"Wow, sounds harsh."

"It is, between the two you can keep even a human sub's body safe and functioning properly without ever granting the pleasure of a normal orgasm. Thankfully, as hard as we have to work to be given them, our master enjoys giving his subs extremely enjoyable orgasms, usually to make the period locked that much harder to take but still."

"Dad really is good at this stuff isn't he?"

"He is the best I've ever seen. He submitted me after all."

"And look at you know." Inuyasha shot back dryly.

"How can you with that brace locking your neck to the floor?"

"You're so funny."


	56. Chapter 56

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 56! I hope you all enjoy it!

xXSadisticFantasyXx- Thanks for the review!

Phoenix Diamond- Porn shopping, sounds like a good hobby to me :P Thanks for the review!

HOT- True, but they love it, they can't deny. Thanks for the review!

Robin the Hedgehog1999- Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

Kasia-chan- I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

The first thing Inuyasha saw as he awoke was a wolf. A naked wolf. A naked wolf with a very hard, very long, tan, uncut dick and tan, low hanging balls. A naked wolf with a very hard, very long, uncut dick and tan, low hanging balls that he was currently pumping rapidly with his hand. And as his eyes came into full focus and a blush came to his cheeks, Inuyasha realized the tip of Kouga's very erect cock was aimed right at his face.

"Good morning Inuyasha. Did you sleep well?"

"Thank you sir, and yes I did." Inuyasha responded, trying to move his head to find it still locked down by the steel pipe setup. Kouga grinned and stroked his hard cock a bit faster.

"Oh you have no escape from this puppy. I've been working on this load for almost an hour, it's gonna be a big one. And it's gonna hit you right across that pretty little puppy face of yours."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha blushed like mad, though his cock did indeed try to harden in its pod whilst Kouga stroked his own. And, after a few seconds longer, the wolf demon's balls tightened up against his body and his dick throbbed, orgasm washing over him. A big, long rope of cum exploded from Kouga's tip, flying at Inuyasha's face and striking his cheek.

Two more massive jets followed, along with a final, smaller shot, leaving Inuyasha thoroughly coated in Kouga's semen, his face stained by the ookami's creamy essence. Blushing, the hanyou's hands struggled to reach his face, but his wrists were tightly secured by the poles, just like his neck.

"That's it puppy, take that cum in. Though no need to be so rude Inuyasha, share with your big brother."

Kouga jokingly wagged his finger as he rubbed most of his cum into Inuyasha's rosy cheeks. Though, running a finger along his foreskin, he collected the remaining drops of cum hanging from his softening cock along with a few still on Inuyasha's face. His personal dew collected on his fingertips, he stepped over to Sesshomaru' who was still hanging in the cage.

"Suck, Sesshomaru."

"Yes…sir."

Sesshomaru reluctantly took the offered fingers into his mouth, sucking Kouga's released seed from them. It was a warm, earthy, musky flavor that he enjoyed, though being commanded to do so by Kouga was still a bit humiliating. Though it was part of his submission; he could destroy Kouga, easily, by most any standard. But, he was a beta, and the still alpha ookami was able to command him because of that. And, sadly, Sesshomaru liked that fact.

"You know you're gonna absolutely torture me when your sire submits me as well."

"Enjoying your freedom while it lasts, sir?"

"Exactly. Now, I think the two of you are due for your punishment enemas about now."

Kouga moved to the supply closet Inutaisho had instructed him to use, and sure enough, inside were IV poles, along with plenty of rubber bags of various sizes, hoses, nozzles, and clamps. Grabbing two poles and six bags, four red bags that held four quarts each and two bags that were black and held 6-quarts a piece, along with clamps, flow meters, and two Bardex's, Kouga returned to the two bound inu.

Setting up the steel IV poles, he placed one in front of each of the dogs, and then set his other items down while he grabbed a set of handcuffs for Sesshomaru. Stepping in front of the dog's cage, he placed the open cuffs in front of the bars.

"Hands out, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru slid his hands through the narrow bars of the cage, and the handcuffs were locked shut, snug. The chain prevented him from pulling his hands back in, which allowed Kouga to unlock and open the cage door. With the door open, he turned back to Inuyasha and unlocked the rear strap, exposing the plug that had been inside the hanyou for nearly eighteen hours.

"So puppy, how's this big plug been?"

"It's been…different. I mean, it's definitely more noticeable, and intrusive, and pretty uncomfortable in a way. I definitely can't just get used to it or ignore it like some of the other ones that you and my dad used before. But, I kind of like it. I mean, now it's like every step makes me think of my alpha, I guess."

"Or every step reminds you of your submission to your alpha. And that's a great thing that you're starting to enjoy the plug, though it does need to come out for now. So, I want you to relax yourself cause this has been inside you for some time, so pulling it out is gonna spread you pretty wide."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha blushed as Kouga grasped the base of the thick plug, and with a gentle pull he removed it from the hanyou's young rear. Inutaisho's youngest pup gasped as his anus was spread wide by the plug's removal, the thickest portion that had been inside him now being pulled back out through his tight entrance. The hanyou whimpered as it reached the widest point and then it was out, slipping down to the narrow point and coming free of his rear.

"Good boy Inu. Now, your turn Sesshomaru."

Kouga stepped back to the cage and grasped the base of the thick dilator in Sesshomaru's rear. The smooth, consistent, pink girth slid out till he reached the slightly flared head, which the wolf eased out, the dilator then slipping completely from Sesshomaru's rear after the long time it had been in.

"There we go, good job you two."

"Thank you sir."

The two dogs replied, Inuyasha enthusiastically, Sesshomaru reluctantly. Kouga set the plugs aside for later use and grabbed the two Bardex's he had selected for his pseudo kin. The Bardex was a very special enema nozzle, one that had two outer inflatable balloons or bubbles, with two separate pumps. The latex went into the ass and both bubbles were inflated, one inside and one out, to make a seal that would hold the water in and stop the receiver from expelling the nozzle.

Both dog demons had a nozzle inserted into their awaiting, in Inuyasha's case upturned, holes and Kouga gently pumped them up. He did Sesshomaru's first and then Inuyasha's, giving the bubbles the few pumps required for each to secure them inside the young hanyou.

"That feel secure little puppy?"

"Yes Kouga, sir, and a little strange at the same time."

"Yeah, they take some getting used to. Just relax and leave it as is, the inflated parts will hold the water in for you, so long as you don't push it too hard."

With the nozzles in place, Kouga unlocked the chains holding up Sesshomaru's cage and lowered it until it just rested a few inches above the floor. Re-locking the chain, he left the cage still swinging above the floor, though now with Sesshomaru low enough for gravity to move the water to its full effect.

The dog demons in the proper place, Kouga attached a rubber hose to each Bardex, cutting both of the long coils roughly in half with his claws. With them cut, he worked the freshly cut ends onto a flow meter for each line. The flow meter was essentially just a sealed, clear plastic disc that had a movable paddle inside. As water ran through the line into it, the current spun the paddle on its way through the meter.

Then, the hoses reconnected, Kouga set an IV pole before both demons, setting the hoses on the ground behind them both. That done, he grabbed the bags and began to fill them up. First up were two red four quart bags. Kouga went over to the sink and turned the water on, getting it warm but not hot, and he began to fill the bags.

Once they were just about half filled, he set them aside and reached under, pulling out a container of soap. Using the cap, he measured about a cap's full, a fairly strong amount, and poured one into each bag. With each bag soaped, he filled them the rest of the way up and held them shut, shaking them to mix them thoroughly.

Then he took them back to the two inu, and quickly he hung a bag from each IV pole. Then, he pushed a tube into both and used a clamp to hold them in and stop the flow of water before he was ready to give it to them. That was it; Kouga was now ready to unleash the flow of warm, soapy water into the two inu youkai bound before him.

"Alright you two, just relax and enjoy."

Kouga smirked as he loosened the clamp on the tube and sure enough gravity did its work, water running down the tube and as he watched, right into both their rears. It was a hot sight to see, moving behind the two he saw the water running into the Bardex's and inside them, knowing the discomfort that was going to follow.

From the front, Inuyasha watched in awe at the flow meter Kouga had kindly left sitting in his line of sight. The way the meter sped up and then slowed down occasionally to rebalance and turn at a steady speed was neat to see, even though he knew where the current of water was headed.

"How are you two feeling?" Kouga asked after letting the flow of water go for about two minutes.

"Fine, sir." Sesshomaru answered, not admitting to the tingling inside his already clean bowels from the soap.

"Damn, it's all pins and needles inside me. But, it stings too. Is that normal, Kouga?"

"Yes puppy, it is. That's the soap I added to them. You're probably going to feel some cramps coming on soon enough as well, being that you're bent over like that. Just keep taking steady, slow breaths and I'll massage your belly to help alleviate them a bit."

"Thanks Kouga."

Sure enough, about thirty seconds later he felt a pressure starting to swell into discomfort in his abdomen. Seeing it, Kouga stood over the secured hanyou and began to gently rub his belly, not pushing down to exacerbate it but gently kneading him to help move the water further into his body. It helped and the discomfort passed after a short while.

"Do you need a little help Sesshomaru?"

"I'm fine, Kouga."

"That's sir to you. That could get you into trouble, boy."

"I'm sorry, sir." Sesshomaru glared at Kouga's feet, though his cock was trying to swell in its prison.

The four quart bags flowed into the two bound dogs within a few more minutes. And as the flow meters stopped, the last of the water running into their bottoms, Kouga went and readied the next bags.

"You two will hold them for five minutes, then I'll let you both release."

Inuyasha almost protested that, but knew better. Kouga's massage had helped, but his belly was full, and the soap stung him the longer it sat in his rear. He wanted to push it all out, but the tubed and its inflated bubbles had him good. Shifting as much as the steel bars allowed, he tried to breathe down the discomfort, his young cock hard in its pod.

While the two demons struggled, Kouga decided upon the next enema. Taking the second set of four-quart bags, he decided on cold water. Ice cold. Turning on a pure cold tap, Kouga filled the two bags up half way again, and then produced the soap. This time two capfuls of soap went into each bag, in part because it wouldn't react as much in the cold, and in part because he wanted it to sting worse this time. The idea was to progressively ramp up the intensity, so that they could not adequately adjust to the enema. It worked well, and with patience would have the dogs sweating and begging to expel the stinging solution.

Before he finished off the bags, Kouga decided to be a bit brutal and got out a container of powdered soap. The dried, concentrated powder would create an even bigger sting in their holes, but wasn't actually dangerous at all. He threw a dusting into each bag, filled them with the cold water, then shook them up and went over to the IV poles, hanging them both.

Once the two dogs had spent about five minutes with the full four quarts inside them, Kouga deflated the Bardex's and pulled them free. Setting them aside, he saw the two clench their holes, waiting to be given permission.

"Do you two want to let that water out?"

"Yes, please sir!" Inuyasha responded, desperately trying to hold it in.

"Please, may we release sir?"

"You may." Kouga asked as he stood to the side, observing the two.

"Aren't we gonna be let out?" Inuyasha asked, the realization that he was literally bolted into place dawning on him with a sinking in his gut not caused by the water.

"Nope. You want it out you'll release right where you are."

Kouga spoke, knowing that it wasn't an issue. They were demons, or in Inuyasha's case hanyou, and as such there was nothing but water inside of them to expel. Their only need for bathrooms was to relieve themselves of urine, and as such could let the water out; it would just reach the nearest drain.

Inuyasha whimpered but he couldn't hold it in anymore. With red staining most every inch of his skin, he relaxed his muscles and the flow of water began to rush out of him, a lot faster than it had gone in. He flushed himself, as did Sesshomaru, gradually relieving himself of the water that had worked itself into his body.

The ookami watched spellbound as first Inuyasha, then Sesshomaru began to relieve themselves. Seeing the clear, soap-laden water rushing from their tight entrances onto the floor made him harden anew, wanting to mount both of them. It took about five minutes of the two letting out intermittent spurts of water from their perfect bottoms before both had been emptied of the four quarts, the water running into the nearby drain.

"Good boys, that's round one over."

"How many do we have to take sir?" Inuyasha asked, worried.

"As many as it takes to teach you both a lesson, Inuyasha."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha blushed, and Sesshomaru tugged lightly at the cuffs holding his hands against the front of the cage, as a Bardex was slid back into each of their bottoms. Kouga pumped them both back up, and then removed the tubes from the spent bags and put them into the new ones. He released the clamps and with a start both felt the cold, stinging water enter them.

"Ah, Kouga!"

"Cold, puppy?"

"Yeah, that's freezing!"

"For one, you better remember your honorarie's pup. And that is the point my little one, this is punishment, you're not supposed to enjoy it."

Inuyasha whimpered as the water gently ran into him; cold, stinging water making him squirm and buck in his restraints. Kouga observed the two, watching the flow meters run as quart after quart gradually ran into them. This time, Kouga waited a while as Inuyasha squirmed before stepping in to gently massage Inuyasha's belly. It did help the pup a lot, and soon enough he was relaxed save for the stinging inside him.

"Do you want me to rub your belly Sesshomaru?"

"…Yes, sir."

Not that he really wanted it, but he was cramping something fierce. So, he acquiesced and Kouga kneeled down behind the cage. Reaching in, he gently rubbed Sesshomaru's stomach , helping to slowly ease the cramping in the dog's stomach. Once the cramps had gone down, Kouga stepped back and watched the last of the water run into their bodies.

"Ten minutes this time, then you'll get to release it."

"Yes, sir."

Inuyasha struggled against the stinging, cold sensation in his stomach, but he endured it while Kouga took the black, six-quart bags over to the sink. Once again, warm water filled the bags half of the way, then Kouga produced the soap. Three cap's worth went into each bag, along with a healthy dusting of the powdered soap. Then, just to finish them off, he added the lightest dusting of cayenne pepper to add a final, fiery touch. He added the rest of the water and shook them up.

Returning to the dogs, Kouga hung the final two bags, added the hoses and clamped them before waiting out the last few minutes of their hold time. When ten minutes had elapsed, Kouga released the enema nozzles and pulled them free, stepping back. Almost immediately, Inuyasha let a small jet of the cold water out, though he clenched down and stopped himself quickly.

"Bad boy, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, you may release your water. Inuyasha, you will wait until your brother is empty to release your own. Lose any more of your water, and I'll start up the next bag without letting you release."

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

Sesshomaru began to release himself, cold, stinging water shooting out of him at a fast rate. It had worked up into him, and so after a first, big release, several jets had to work their way out of him. It took about four minutes for Sesshomaru to empty himself, working hard to get it out so that his otouto could release his own water.

"I'm done, sir."

"Excellent, you may release now, Inuyasha."

"Thank you sir!"

Inuyasha relaxed himself and water rushed out, while Kouga grabbed Sesshomaru's Bardex and slid it back in, re-inflating it for the final time. Once it was pumped up, Kouga stepped back and enjoyed the sight of water rushing from Inuyasha's bottom. Once he was empty, Kouga patted the boy's bottom and unclamped the two big bags.

"Alright you two, time for the big bags. These are extra soapy, so they're really gonna sting."

Inuyasha whimpered as he felt the first of the warm water entering, almost immediately feeling the renewed sting of the soap laden water. It amazed him how hard he was inside the pod, even as he resisted the urge to pant while sweat began to bead along his forehead.

Sesshomaru too was not immune, feeling the effects beginning to manifest. He felt his scalp heating, along with most of his skin. His insides really were stinging from the soap, and like Inuyasha, he was trying to harden as a result.

Meanwhile, Kouga stepped in front of Sesshomaru. He was flaccid, mainly because he needed to piss. And, he knew just where he wanted to go. Idly holding his cock, he stood before Sesshomaru's cage, cock aimed down at the dog, whose hands clenched in the cuffs.

"Do you know what I'm about to do Sesshomaru?"

"You're going to take a piss on me, sir?"

"Excellent guess."

Kouga relaxed his bladder, and Sesshomaru closed his eyes as the wolf's warm stream hit him in the face. The golden liquid struck his face, marking him with the wolf's scent before the ookami aimed up, letting his piss run into Sesshomaru's hair and down onto his back.

"Open your mouth boy."

Sesshomaru felt himself heat up internally, but had to obey, and opened his mouth as the wolf's stream reached his face once more. Hot, fresh wolf piss entered his mouth, much to his dismay and the gold liquid steamed down his throat, the dog knowing he had to swallow. It tasted salty and earthy, and extremely musky. And he knew what it would do to him.

Wolf piss was an aphrodisiac, much like dog's piss was, and Sesshomaru was very susceptible to ookami urine. Playing around once while younger, Sesshomaru had ended up ingesting some of Kouga's. His hornier, younger self had spent the next three hours afterwards masturbating to relieve the fire in his groin.

"Drink it in Sesshomaru, I can't wait to see the look on your face when your cock tries to get hard in that belt."

Kouga finished pissing, and Sesshomaru obediently swallowed it. Sure enough, his cock was already starting to bother him, thankfully distracting him from the cramping in his stomach. Why on earth did he enjoy this so much? He was covered in wolf piss, with a belly full of wolf piss, an inescapable chastity belt was locked to his waist, he had a tube up his ass filling him with horrible, stinging water; and for some stupid reason it was all turning him on.

"Kouga, can you please rub my stomach, sir?"

"Cramping puppy?"

"Yes sir, bad!"

"No problem, little one."

Kouga sat down beside the dog and began to rub Inuyasha's belly gently. He helped to slowly ease the cramps plaguing the boy, while the warm water flooded his stomach. And as his bowels filled, Kouga gently leaned forward and kissed the hanyou, tasting a bit of his own seed on the hanyou's lips from earlier.

Soon enough, and with some rubbing of Sesshomaru's stomach, a combined twelve-quarts of soap filled water had been evenly hidden within both of the dogs. And, considering his options, Kouga decided to be a bit cruel to the two.

"Alright you two, your sire will be down in a little while."

"Aren't you gonna let us release, sir?"

"I have to get ready for work, puppy. I'll see you two tonight."

Kouga leaned in and kissed Inuyasha again, then patted Sesshomaru's bottom before leaving the dungeon, the two dogs still bound, the water still filling them. Inuyasha whimpered as the wolf demon left them, closing and locking the dungeon door behind him, though he left the lights on.

Upstairs, Inutaisho was lying in wait for the ookami. As the wolf walked into the bedroom, heading towards the shower, Inutaisho was waiting on the bed and stopped his wolf.

"How did it go?"

"Great sir. I gave them two four-quarters, then filled them with a six. I didn't let them release that one yet, they've still got the Bardex's in. And, I sort of marked Sesshomaru with my piss."

"After marking Inuyasha with your cum, I'm impressed wolf. Grab a shower, I'm gonna get your outfit ready for today. Don't piss yet, though I doubt you have to if you just marked Sesshomaru."

"Yes, sir."

"That is my new rule for you. If you need to piss, you have to follow some rules. First, you need to be plugged from now on. Second, you have to sit down. Third, you have to do so here at home, fourth you need my permission, fifth you need to leave the door open, and sixth you will wait for me if I wish to watch."

"Yes, sir."

Kouga blushed, and his cock started to harden, but he walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. He stepped in and began to wash himself off, scrubbing his body off. He made quick work of his shower, needing to get to work. He'd gotten up early, but playing with the two dogs had taken time, and whatever Inutaisho had in mind would surely do the same.

Getting out, he dried himself off, then walked into the bedroom, still naked. There, the naked dog demon, cock fully erect, pushed him onto the bed, rubbing his cock against the wolf demon's ass.

"I should rut you right now, Kouga. Leave you limping through the day."

"Sounds great sir." Kouga rubbed his ass against the thick cock, though after a moment Inutaisho pulled back.

"It does, though I think I'll settle for plugging you. Relax your hole."

Inutaisho thrust an oiled finger into Kouga and fucked him for a few seconds, then pulled out and put a well lubed cock to his rear. It was a nine inch, thick realistic penis, made of black rubber with fake balls molded in the base. Kouga grunted as he was spread, the long, thick phallus sliding down to the base in his ass.

"Good, now, there's a tube of tiger balm in the medicine cabinet. Get it out, and coat your dick and balls in it, thoroughly. I'm watching."

"Yes, sir."

Kouga gently got up, and sure enough in the cabinet there was a tube of the heating cream. On his sensitive flesh, it would sting and burn his skin for some time, not injuring him at all, but certainly bothering him.

In Inutaisho's sight, he opened the tube and squeezed some out into his hands. He coated his cock in it, then pulled his foreskin back and rubbed it all over his ultra-sensitive head. That done, he squeezed some more out and coated his balls, before putting the stuff away and returning to Inutaisho.

There, he saw that Inutaisho had gotten out a purple corset, one that had a full crotch in it, lacing up in the back. Sizing it up, Kouga guessed it would probably fit him, barely. Looking at Inutaisho, he saw in the dog's eyes that he was in for discomfort, a lot of it.

"You have low hanging balls Kouga, they aren't gonna go up inside you are they?"

"Not likely."

"That's a shame, cause this is really gonna bother them then."

Inutaisho grinned and made Kouga step into the legs holes of the corset. Pulling it up, he found it a tight squeeze but fully loosened he got it up Kouga's frame until the crotch was crushing his cock and balls up against his body. Then, the dog demon started tightening it, lacing up the back to ensure the wolf would have little room to move in the piece.

"This is a chastity corset, wolf. It's meant for a woman really, but I figured you could handle it. You're going to wear this under your suit from now on, at least when I want you to. You won't be pissing until you get back, so consider your drink options carefully."

"Yes, sir."

Inutaisho laced it up tight, and tied it off at the top, which ended just above Kouga's nipples. There, a pair of leather straps with a small hole in each set over the tied laces. A small padlock was clicked shut through them, and the cords couldn't be pulled out from under them, leaving Kouga in the chastity corset until he got home.

"Do twenty jumping jacks for me, ookami. Let's make sure this fits right."

Kouga began jumping up and down, and immediately felt the intense discomfort of his balls being crushed by the tight crotch of the chastity corset with each jump. He counted out twenty, struggling to keep them going, and then Inutaisho allowed Kouga to dress in his regular suit, the corset and dildo safely concealed underneath.

"Alright, boy, you can go to work now. When you get home I'll let you out to piss, until then you're gonna be locked up in that thing, unable to do anything about the phallus up your rear, or your sure to be aching bladder."

"Sure to be aching, sir?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? You have to drink at least six cups of coffee, there's a fresh pot downstairs to begin with. You can stop off on your way to get a few cups, and the rest you'll have to have at work. Take and send me a photo of each cup with the time. And make them big ones, no cheating on me."

"Yes, sir. I love you, sir."

"I love you too, pup."

Inutaisho seized Kouga's lips with his own, then after a moment let the wolf go, readying himself to go deal with his Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who by now were no doubt about to go ballistic about holding that water for so long.


	57. Chapter 57

Hey y'all, welcome to chapter 57! I hope you guys all like it. This one isn't a mega yaoi, but it's fairly cute in my opinion. The sexiness will come next :P

Kate101- Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review.

Phoenix Diamond- Yes, come to the dark side, we have cookies :P I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

Masterspuppy- I certianly hope you haven't sat there all this time :P Thanks for the review!

mizkitty104- Interesting question. Being that he's a uke as is, I don't really see anything that would prompt his inner youkai to come out. Though, if it did it would really be even more obedient and submissive, being that it would essentially be Inuyasha without his more dominant human side balancing him as much as it does. Though, if I could come up with a reasonable scenario... Thanks for the review!

HOT- It wouldn't be easy to explain away, that's for sure! Thanks for the review!

Robin the Hedgehog1999- Thanks for the review.

xXSadisticFantasyXx- Hip, hip hooray and what not :P Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

Inuyasha bucked and whimpered as a particularly nice shot of water left him. It stung at his entrance, the heavy soap mixture reminding him of his "disobedience" with each squirt that came from his rear. Thankfully, a few minutes later and with one big final spray the soapy water was free of him.

"There we go, that's it. Now, one last bag to clean you both out."

Inutaisho hung a fresh six-quart bag of warm water from each IV pole, these free of any soap. Re-inserting the nozzles, the dog demon pumped both of them back up, securing them in the rears of his two beloved boys. Then, he connected the hoses and unclamped them, letting the clear, warm water start to flow.

"There we go, these will clean you two out. Once these are done we will get to the day."

"Yes, master."

The two boys answered as Inutaisho leaned into Sesshomaru's cage to rub the dog's stomach. As Inutaisho massaged Sesshomaru, Inuyasha took in the sight of the flow meter in front of him. It was a mind trip, he could see the little water wheel inside the clear plastic turning as the water ran across it. It would speed up, then slow down, then speed up again before leveling off, and knowing that the water was running directly into him made the young hanyou squirm.

"You okay little puppy?"

"Yes, master."

"You're doing well for your first punishment enema, I'm very proud of you, both of you."

"Thank you master."

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a bit of pride swell inside him. He didn't quite understand it, but knowing his sire was happy with his performance made him warm inside, across his whole body, in a great way. It confused him, but made him want to try even harder to please his alpha and father.

"Master, is this how all of these will go? I mean, you said that anytime we disobey we'll be getting one, right?"

"Yes, you will be getting a punishment enema every time I see fit to punish you for anything else. However, they may not be as in depth as these were, of course they might entail even more, but for the most part they are meant as a compliment to the given punishment, not a punishment unto themselves."

"Thanks, master."

"No problem puppy."

Inutaisho leaned in and rubbed Inuyasha's stomach, right as the hanyou started to cramp from the water invading him. The older, full dog massaged the discomfort down to a mild level, before doing the same for Sesshomaru.

It went back and forth, the alpha male of the inu going back and forth, massaging his boy's to comfort them until eventually both flow meters stopped turning. With six quarts of clean, soap-less warm water inside each of his boy's rears, Inutaisho produced a single die from his pocket and rolled it in his hand.

"Alright, Sesshomaru, since you are oldest, I'm going to roll for you first."

"In what way, master?"

"I'm rolling to see who gets their water out first. High roll gets let out first, if you tie I make you both hold it for half an hour."

Inutaisho shook the die in his hand and tossed it onto the ground between his two boys. There, the red plastic skipped to land with a five face up. Inuyasha couldn't see the result, his head clamped facing the other way. Inutaisho picked up the die and began to shake it for another roll.

"He got a five Inuyasha. You'd better be lucky."

"Oh not again, Kouga already made me hold it longer, master."

"Good. Now, let's see."

Inutaisho tossed the dice to the ground, and watched it skip. Only to his amazement, the dice landed with the number six face up. The alpha dog grinned at his youngest boy's luck and picked up the die as Sesshomaru's sighed lightly, in disbelief, though glad his younger brother would be able to relieve himself.

"Alright Inu, you got lucky. Now, don't dawdle, for Sesshomaru's sake."

"Yes, master."

Inuyasha almost whimpered in relief as the Bardex was deflated and pulled free, and almost immediately he let the clean water go. It washed the remaining soap out in the first two bursts, and then the rest was all water. It took some time, but he managed to expel it all in about ten minutes, at which point he felt he had no more left to offer.

"All done boy?"

"Yes, master."

"Excellent. Your turn Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's Bardex was taken out, and then he too began to release his water. Much like Inuyasha, it took the older beta nearly ten minutes to expel the last of his water, but then they were both cleaned of the soap. Inutaisho cleaned up and broke down the enema setups, returning the IV poles, bags, clamps and nozzles to their original spots. And, once everything was undone, he set on his boys.

Grabbing the drill, he began to un-bolt Inuyasha from the floor. Taking apart the screws, Inutaisho started with the ankle and knee portions. He unscrewed the pipes and pulled them apart still clamped into restraints, so that he could use them on Inuyasha again, seeing as the position was too enjoyable for the alpha dog.

The cross bar under the hanyou's waist came apart, followed by the wrist restraints. Then, with only the neck bar keeping Inuyasha screwed to the floor, Inutaisho turned back to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha squirmed, blushing and whimpering, having been left held by only one restraint.

"Alright, out you go Sesshomaru." Inutaisho un-cuffed Sesshomaru's hands and the dog pulled his hands back through the bars. With the cage door still open, he worked himself out of the swinging enclosure, and Inutaisho took hold of the thick slave chain as the dog kneeled on all fours.

"Good boy, Sesshomaru." That had been a previous rule of Sesshomaru's. If Inutaisho took hold of his leash, or in this case chain, he was to take position on all fours. Patting his oldest boy's head, Inutaisho leaned down and kissed his son, feeling Sesshomaru's warm soft lips against his own.

With Sesshomaru on all fours, Inutaisho was faced with a dilemma. Did he plug his pups or let them go with out for the time being? They had endured their punishment enemas obediently, and they'd spent the night in the dungeon, but then again they were supposed to be plugged.

And, following that logic, he retrieved their plugs from before. Kouga had set them aside, and so Inutaisho picked them up, washed them off at the sink, and then re-lubed them. This time, he put the butt-plug to Sesshomaru's rear and started gently sliding it home. Arching his back just a bit, Sesshomaru relaxed himself and felt the plug pushed to its base, settling in his rear.

With the plug firmly in place in Sesshomaru, Inutaisho guided his oldest back over to Inuyasha, and he put the pink dilator to Inuyasha's rear. Rubbing the head of the pink intruder against Inuyasha's hole, he started to ease it in, spreading his youngest son wide.

"Relax little puppy, this one has a pretty big head on it."

"Yes, master."

Gently, though insistently pushing, Inutaisho got the head off the dilator into Inuyasha with one final little push. The hanyou grunted in discomfort as the thickest part of the head went in, but then the dilator's consistent girth slid inside him, filling him up as it was slid to the hilt. The rear strap was secured and locked tight, and then the neck restraint was finally taken off. A lead was then clipped to his locked black leather collar, and Inuyasha caught on that he was to stay on all fours.

"Good pup. Alright you two, I think you boys have earned a little break before we start the day."

"That wasn't even the start?" Inuyasha asked adorably, as he began to crawl after Inutaisho, just like Sesshomaru was doing.

"Sorry puppy, you've a long way to go before you'll be done today."

"Yes, master."

That thought filled Inuyasha with thoughts of trepidation, but it made his young cock harden in its pod. As he crawled after his sire, Sesshomaru leaned over and nuzzled his younger sibling, giving the younger pup a bit of affection and encouragement. Inuyasha nuzzled his big brother back, happy to have the reassurance from his older sibling.

As they crawled, Inuyasha realized that the position seemed to make the dilator rub against his prostate stronger than it normally would, the movement of his hips making it shift side to side inside him. It was actually really nice as he walked along, though it did make him harden in his pod. It was a slow pleasure, kind of like when he touched himself really slow, like he used to sometimes when he didn't have school, and before he had been belted. But of course, the feelings were from within him in this case.

With their sire leading them, the two boys found themselves crawling into his bedroom, where Inutaisho leaned down and unclipped Inuyasha's lead, though Sesshomaru's slave chain was simply lowered to the floor.

"Here you go boys; you two can take a nap in my bed for a couple of hours. I have some business to take care of; I will be back in a little while. I don't want you two going anywhere, just lie down and take a rest."

"Thank you master."

With that, both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gladly climbed into the bed, slipping beneath the silk sheets and snuggling up together. Inutaisho grinned and hopped onto his bed to softly kiss each of his sons before he left them, closing the door behind him.

~~~~~~An Hour Later~~~~~~

Inutaisho slipped quietly into his bedroom, creeping over to his bed. There, his two sweaty, pre-cum dripping, and in Sesshomaru's case wolf piss covered sons lay between the sheets, sleeping snuggled together.

That was a site that made every alpha, father, and master instinct in him swell with pride, seeing his beautiful boys right where they belonged. Two of them anyway, though Kouga would be in his proper place soon enough, not that his current predicament wasn't satisfying for Inutaisho.

Smoothly, Inutaisho slipped beneath the covers to snuggle himself up behind Inuyasha, who seemed to be out like a light. Sesshomaru had flustered just slightly in his sleep, though he too stayed in slumber, his magenta striped arms wrapped around his hanyou brother.

Sliding up behind Inuyasha, Inutaisho slipped one arm under his youngest puppy, the other one going over to rest his hand on Sesshomaru's side. Sniffing the air lightly, he scented the sharp scent of wolf urine, and grinned.

"Damn, Kouga is a hell of a wolf. That piss is strong as all hells." Inutaisho spoke lightly to himself.

It was certainly a good thing he liked the smell of Kouga's piss, since Sesshomaru had effectively rubbed it into his sheets. Nonetheless, Inutaisho laid his head against the pillow, figuring he'd give the boys another hour to sleep, he had told them he'd give them a couple of hours to rest.

~~~~~~An Hour Later~~~~~~

Inutaisho's phone began to buzz, a soft melody beginning to emit from the little device's speaker. Three pairs of amber eyes opened as the oldest dog reached over and de-activated his alarm, seeing that it was now eight-thirty in the morning.

"Did you two have a good nap?"

"Yes, master." Both replied, sitting up and waking themselves, though Inutaisho quickly, gently, pulled them back down, not quite ready to give up the peaceful, tranquil warmth of having his two pups close at hand.

"What time is it master?" Inuyasha asked, totally blanking. They'd gone to bed fairly early, he guessed, having been in the windowless dungeon. Then, Kouga had waken them and given them the enemas, then they'd gone to bed in their sire's room, with the curtains drawn, for an unknown amount of time.

"It's exactly eight-thirty a.m. my little puppy."

"Wow, that's earlier than I thought it'd be, master."

"Yes, Kouga had you two up early for your punishment. And you only slept for about two hours."

"Will we always be getting up early like that, master?" Inuyasha asked, snuggling back up against his sire.

"Well puppy, I can always tell you when and how you will be awoken. But, as for an everyday situation, it depends upon how far into submission you and Sesshomaru wish to go. As of right now I will not make a common occurrence of keeping you up late or making you get up early as you're still a growing boy, though an odd early wake up certainly won't kill you every now and then.

As for when you've grown, if you wish to be a total servant, then you will be staying up late and getting up early. While I am your master, and you will learn obedience and pleasuring me, just how much of that you wish to have on a daily base will be more in your control as you learn and mature.

I will never fear to impose my will on you if need be, but I only enjoy this if you are little puppy, even if you aren't really enjoying a particular moment of it. If you wish it to be a full-time, complete submission affair for us then you will be expected to take care of the daily chores and cleaning and such. That is in addition to serving me throughout the day, which will leave you with limited time to take care of everything assigned to you for the day. So, you will need to stay up after I got to bed to take care of your chores.

In addition, you'll be serving at parties and events every so often, and clean-up from them will take up plenty of you time for sleep. Additionally, you will need to wake early to clean yourselves, prepare for the day, make my breakfast, get a jump on chores, etcetera. That is if you wish to pursue such an in depth lifestyle however."

"That sounds brutal, but, kind of nice master."

"Indeed, it is something we will feel out as we go along. But, for now I think we should just focus on getting me breakfast."

"What…master?" Inuyasha asked, slightly confused.

"Your master wants breakfast in bed puppy. Coffee, toast, a bowl of cereal and a banana sounds about good. I want that five minutes ago boy, go."

"Yes, master."

At the change in Inutaisho's tone Inuyasha jumped up, scrambling out of bed. Sesshomaru moved to follow but was stopped by Inutaisho, who wanted to see how his younger boy would fare going solo. As the plugged hanyou rushed off to make him breakfast, Inutaisho relaxed back into the bed and pulled Sesshomaru close to his chest, holding the older dog tight.

"So, what do you think he'll burn this time around?" Inutaisho asked, jokingly predicting his young boy to mess something up in the kitchen.

"Likely the cereal, master."

"Such a smart mouth you have Sesshomaru, likely a result of not having it filled with cock often enough. We will have to remedy that in the future. Though I wonder, how does your own feel, with a mouthful of that ookami piss inside you?"

"It aches master; it's been trying to get hard since Kouga had me drink him down."

"I could punish you for that, pup."

"Only you master, only you."

"Always my dear Sesshomaru, you will always be mine to punish. And I will always cherish that fact, I assure you puppy."

Inutaisho leaned in and kissed his beloved boy, claiming Sesshomaru's mouth with his own, and enjoying the lingering taste of Kouga on his son's lips. Pulling him close, Inutaisho held his beloved pup, glad beyond words to have both of his sons back under his roof and his protection, where they belonged.


	58. Chapter 58

Hey guys, welcome to chapter fifty-eight. I hope you all like it!

Phoenix Diamond- The end? What, do you really think I'd let them off that easy? I'm ashamed of you :P And indeed you're hard to please. One minute you want him to suffer, then I put his balls in an almost literal vice, and now you miss him. But, he'll be back in soon! Thanks for the review!

Masterspuppy- Nope, it isn't :) Thanks for the review!

Robin The Hedgehog1999- What idea are you talking about? I didn't use any idea of yours.

InuyashaIsMineNow- Uhhhhh...What?

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review.

yugiyamisex4eva- Yes, cause working eight hours with your balls crushed up against your body is easy :P Thanks for the review!

HOT- And I think I'm the pervert, you guys all find their torment funny and cute and adorable :P I love it! Thanks for the review!

xXSadisticFantasyXx- You make it sound like an episode of Grey's Anatomy :P Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

He'd done a wonderful job. Inutaisho was partly amazed, but Inuyasha had done an amazing job of breakfast. He'd managed to find the serving tray, along with its support holder, which allowed it to be propped over Inutaisho's legs. As it was slid up to his thighs, the elder dog sat up and looked at the spread before him.

On the tray sat just what he wanted; a fresh hot mug of black coffee, perfectly done toast sliced and buttered just how he liked it, a bowl of his favorite vanilla and almond cereal, a small plate with a banana, a few sliced strawberries, and a few apples slices sat, along with peanut butter, Nutella, and his favorite jam.

"Wow, excellently done my little puppy. Rub my feet while I eat."

It wasn't stated as a question, and a very red, very aroused hanyou kneeled at his sire's feet while the dog began to eat. It made him harden in his pod, delivering his father breakfast then massaging his master's feet while the larger, stronger alpha dog ate. It made his entrance twitch, made him want Inutaisho to mount him, to claim him along with everything else he owned.

At that point, Inuyasha felt something inside him switch on, a desire, almost a burning to serve the fair skinned, silver haired, muscled god resting before him. He wanted to serve his sire, all the time, to be kept at his daddy's feet, never to be set free.

"Sesshomaru, turn around and start fucking yourself with the plug."

"Yes, master."

"Inuyasha, use your tongue to thoroughly massage my feet if you have to."

"Y-Yes, master."

"Good boy."

~~~~~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~~~~

Inutaisho was in paradise. Having eaten his breakfast, he'd simply lain back and enjoyed Inuyasha tongue bathing his feet, whilst Sesshomaru moved the big plug in and out of his rear, the dog's firm, pale ass gripping the big metal plug tight.

"Inuyasha, clear these dishes. Take them downstairs, wash them, dry them, and put them away. Return here when you are done."

"Yes, master."

Inuyasha grabbed the tray and quickly carried it downstairs while Inutaisho stayed in bed. Lounging comfortably, he put the TV on and flipped through the channels whilst Sesshomaru continued to violate himself with the plug. Looking over at his oldest, the elder dog felt himself stiffening.

"Push the plug back in, Sesshomaru. Daddy wants his cock sucked."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru shoved the plug back inside himself, then turned to face his sire and alpha. Inutaisho pulled the covers back, exposing his half hard cock, beckoning to Sesshomaru. Feeling his own length painfully confined, Sesshomaru slipped under the covers at Inutaisho's beckoning, feeling them being slid back over him as he placed his mouth to his master's cock.

Beneath the sheets, Sesshomaru sucked Inutaisho's thick cock into his mouth, beginning to bob his head up and down the organ. Humming lightly, he ran his tongue along his father's shaft, feeling the older inu harden in his mouth. Soon after, he felt a hand on the back of his head through the covers, gently pushing him down onto the cock in his mouth.

"Good boy."

Sesshomaru sensed his father's wants and went slow, gently licking and bobbing his head up and down. He alternated between humming down the shaft and sucking on the head, before slowly deep-throating his sire, letting the cock stay inside him for a while before pulling back.

It was a beautiful thing to him, getting to pleasure his father. Being able to please his sire, to worship the thick, hard cock from which he'd came made him swell with pride. To the full inu, it was right; he was pleasuring the organ that had given him life, swallowing down the seed from which he'd been born.

"Done already Inuyasha?"

"Yes, master."

"Good boy, I'm proud of you, you did a good job this morning."

"Thank you master."

Sesshomaru heard the two talking as he gently worshipped his sire's manhood, even though he couldn't see his father gently reach over and rub one of Inuyasha's sensitive koinu ears. The young hanyou held back a pleasurable moan, feeling himself start to harden, though he tried to control it.

"Now puppy, I want you stand next to the bed, legs slightly spread, hands together behind your back. Keep your eyes down at the ground, and stay quiet and perfectly still. You will not move, or speak until I tell you it is alright to do so."

"Yes, master."

"Good boy, this is your waiting position. If I tell you to take it, you will take the position and stay that way until I and I alone tell you it is alright to move, understood?"

"Yes, master."

"Good."

Inuyasha cast his eyes down, legs slightly spread and his hands folded behind his head. Steadying himself, he tried to make himself as still as he could, realizing how difficult it was going to be with his father watching for any movement. It didn't help that the thick dilator that Sesshomaru had worn the day before was now in his rear, spreading and holding his anus open, unlike the plug which was narrow at the base so it was comfortable to wear long-term.

"Stay still boy, you're fidgeting."

"Yes, master, sorry master. Ugh, master, can I please take this plug thing out, it's hard to stay still with it in."

"I don't know, can I weld that pod shut?"

Inuyasha literally squeaked at that, much to Inutaisho's amusement, though his face let on only a set jaw and stern gaze.

"Inuyasha, you are a young, as of yet un-trained beta, and so I'm going to let that slip this time and this time only. If you ever ask to have a plug removed again, I will spank you until you literally cannot sit. And you will wear a plug in your rear continuously until I'm satisfied you've learned your lesson. You do not ever, ever ask to have a phallus removed from your rear, understood?"

"Yes, master, I'm sorry. But, if I may, why is that master?" Inuyasha felt his voice waver, though his curiosity had always pushed him further than his reason could contain.

"What do you mean by that pup?"

"I mean, why can't I ever ask to have a plug out, master?" Inutaisho kept his face stern, despite the amazing pleasure from Sesshomaru's soft, gentle sucking and his adorable boy's confusion trying to make him grin like a shark.

"Well pup, you can't have it out because little slave boys like you must be plugged at all times. I put a plug in your anus to remind you of my dominance, so that every movement and step reminds you that you are an owned beta, that I am your master.

And, it keeps you horny, especially with the bigger plugs, every step will rub your prostate, fueling that fire in your caged loins. That means your arousal is kept captive and fed, growing until you can't stand it, at which point you will truly realize just how owned you are, seeing as you want to touch down there so badly, want a release so horribly, and yet you can't because I say so.

Those are the reasons you can't ask to have the plug out. The only times a plug should be absent from your delectable butt are when you're taking an enema, or taking a penis. Other than that, and for about twenty-three hours a day, you should have a plug or phallus up inside you."

"Yes, master, thank you sir."

"That's a boy. You know, technically the plug never has to come out. You are half-demon, and so you have no need to defecate like a human. So if I spared you the enemas and kept my hands, and my cock, off of your rear, I could lock a plug up inside you for weeks, even months if I was so inclined. Does that thought excite you little one?"

"Yes, master."

Inutaisho's façade finally cracked and he laughed lightly, hand slipping under the covers to grab the back of Sesshomaru's head, gently pushing his first-born further onto his cock, guiding him up and down with a gentle hand in his boy's gorgeous silver mane. Inuyasha tried to control his raging boner, finally getting his movements stilled, standing like a statue next to his father's bed, awaiting his next orders in the position assigned to him.

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Kouga sat down, suppressing a grunt. It hurt, every single fucking time. Every time he sat he crushed his already compressed balls between his groin and the corset. Ashamedly it made his cock try to harden too, though the almost painfully tight corset barely fit his cock flaccid, and so his prized organ was crushed against the firm corset mercilessly.

It was a mind fuck really, he'd always been confident in his status as an alpha, had never really met anyone who truly made him question that fact, until Inutaisho. That dog made him feel like a beta male with absolutely no effort, stripped away so much of his confidence in the wave of that massive youkai the dog demon possessed. And he loved it, he wanted more of it.

His anus twitched around the phallus shoved up his rear, the chastity corset shoving the base up against his entrance. The fake cock was shoved deep inside him whilst the sting of the extra strength tiger balm subsided from his sensitive cock and balls, the enclosed space of the corset having held the warming cream from dissipating as quick as it normally would have.

Luckily, he'd been free of any real meetings today, so he'd spent most of it showing Sango around her new office, detailing her new duties as well as giving her a glimpse at what she would be doing whenever his retirement presented itself.

"I have to say, you seem rather relaxed today Sango, have a good evening?" Kouga asked coyly, trying to take his mind from the terrible chastity corset, and the small part of him that wanted it permanently attached to his frame.

"I certainly did, thanks to you."

"Oh really, how so?"

"I bought a pleasure slave for myself to enjoy."

"Very nice, what kind of slave did you go for?"

"A female human, Japanese, a bit shorter than me, and a bit curvier."

"Sounds lovely. Did you have her locked up?"

"You know it. Locked and put in a chain bra."

"Very nice, where did you go to?"

"Prestige Dominance, I've seen there trained slaves before and with that bonus I had to get one for my own. She's a sweet little thing too, so horny I almost feel bad about signing off the keys for six months."

"Yeah, Prestige Dominance is great. Actually, my soon to be master is working with them now, though I feel for your little pup. Six months without one, that's got to be rough."

"I wouldn't know." Sango chuckled at that, as did Kouga.

"So, what's she doing now?"

"She better be mopping the floors, with a vibrator up her rear." Sango couldn't help but blush at that last bit, making Kouga chuckle, not to mention shifting lightly against the phallus shoved up his own ass.

"She sounds like one lucky pet."

"Well thank you, Kouga."

"What time is it now?"

"About nine forty-five, why?"

"I don't know, want to take a break and go get some breakfast? I could go for another coffee."

~~~~~~Forty-Five Minutes Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha felt a bead of sweat run down his back, felt like the nine-hundredth phantom itch pop up across his body, his feet beginning to strain from his period of perfect stillness. He was doing it, keeping himself in position, as motionless as a young adolescent boy could be.

As his hanyou son stood, Inutaisho let out a light moan, his full youkai boy still slowly suckling upon his length. He really could spend all day in bed, with his two boys at his side, where they belonged. Though, as alpha, it was his responsibility to maintain a schedule with their training so he resigned himself to just a few more minutes of his own little slice of heaven before getting up.

"Alright Inuyasha, you can relax, I want you to get down on your hands and knees, stay that way."

"Yes, master, thank you master." Inuyasha found his hands and knees like he'd just found oil.

"That position getting to you boy?"

"Yes, master. It's hard to stay still for that long, and it makes these fake itches pop up."

"Of course, just when you know you can't scratch. It's effective isn't it?"

"Yes, master."

Inutaisho grinned and let out a light moan as Sesshomaru's devilish tongue slipped past his foreskin and the tip brushed against his ultra-sensitive crown. Considering his options, Inutaisho decided to store the load Sesshomaru had been working on for the better part of an hour and so after another minute gently pulled Sesshomaru's head off of his own.

"Well done Sesshomaru, you truly are a talented little boy."

"Thank you, master." Sesshomaru even had to blush at that, hating yet secretly enjoying the name given to him. Inutaisho had always enjoyed calling him a little boy, and making off-handed comments about his penis size, despite the fact that it was almost as large as father's gigantic organ.

Getting out of bed, Inutaisho casually sauntered over to his bureau, and from his underwear drawer pulled a black and red jockstrap, slipping it up his legs and into place, framing his tight ass and lifting his sizeable, and still throbbing package. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru couldn't help becoming erect at the sight, though thankfully a pair of sweat pants was pulled up over them, followed by one of the dogs plain white T-shirts.

Then, the now fully dressed dog pulled his hair back, pinning it back in a loose ponytail, before grabbing the leashes to his naked betas, moving them both onto hands and knees.

"Alright boys, enough lounging around, we have some training to do."


	59. Chapter 59

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 59! I hope you all like it!

Phoenix Diamond- Why Sesshomaru is having the meat :P As for the standing still, it's actually more a discipline form. Try it, standing perfectly still for an hour or so straight, it's tough. Thanks for the review!

xXSadisticFantasyXx- Thanks for the review!

Masterspuppy- Thanks for the review!

Robin the Hedgehogg1999- Thanks for the review.

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review.

HOT- Who said Inuyasha can't cook? Just cause they shared a joke at his expense doesn't mean he can't make coffee! Thanks for the review!

The Black Demon Violin- Well, it is in the title description :P Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"Alright my boys, there are some more rules for you to learn, and I want you to practice some etiquette and positions around the house. Now, I want you both to kneel in front of the coffee table, facing the couch, hands behind your heads."

"Yes, master."

The two dogs crawled over to the living room and moved up onto their knees, putting their hands behind their heads. After a moment, Inutaisho came to stand behind them, surveying the backsides of his two naked boys.

"Now, to start, do either of you need to piss?"

"Yes master." Both responded, needing to relieve themselves.

"Well, there's going to be some new rules for you two." Inutaisho leaned over, grabbing the fronts of the chastity belts strapped to his boys. "First off, these are mine, they belong to me, they're my property. If you need to pass your urine through one of my new wieners, you will beg me for the privilege."

"Yes, master."

"Well, do you need to go boys?"

"Yes, master, may we please be allowed to pee, master?"

"Good. Now, you need my permission, but you also need a place to go. Back to your hands and knees." The two submitted dogs moved back to all fours as the alpha dog took their leads once more.

"Now, you are my puppies, and puppies can't be let loose in the house. Bathrooms are no exception, just because it is there does not mean you're allowed to use it. The toilets on this floor, my bathroom, or any of the guest rooms are strictly off-limits. Don't ever let me catch you using one."

"Yes, master."

"Now, back in the laundry room there's a half bath you both may use, there's the same in the utility room. When it's unlocked the bathroom in your new bedroom is available as well Inuyasha. And, the small bath on the fourth floor is acceptable for you both to use.

As for indoor toilets, there are also rules for you two to use them. You two will come beg me for permission to go to the bathroom, if I grant it you will await me if I wish to follow you. There, you will sit down to go, and you will leave the door open. Otherwise, you will go outside. I'm going to show you both where you may go out here.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were lead to the rear door of the house, and then out into the massive yard. Leading the two aside a couple hundred feet from the house, they came up to a small bush on the yard, which Inutaisho motioned them to.

"You can call this yours. This is where I want you two to piss most of the time. While it looks like it's about to snow, in the warmer months, unless you are in a rush or I say otherwise, this is where you two come to relieve yourselves. Understood?"

"Yes, master."

"Good, now you two may relieve yourselves. Stay on hands and knees. Again, unless I say otherwise, you squat or kneel out here, or you sit down when inside. You don't ever stand to piss, that is for alphas to do. "

"Yes, master."

Both of the dogs blushed, but couldn't resist their alpha. They both crawled over to the bush, and embarrassingly both relieved themselves on it; which was fairly hard to do with their painfully stiff erections working against them. When finished, their alpha male smiled, patted them both on the head and lead them back inside.

"Very good puppies. One more thing, while you can't do so with the belts on, should you ever find yourselves out of them you are forbidden to hold those wieners to piss. You aren't ever to touch or cover yourselves down there, and that applies to passing your urine. Am I clear?"

"Yes, master."

"Now, time for some house rules for you two. First off, when you're at home, you are at the service of the alphas in the house. You shall both keep yourselves at presentation and ready to serve, and you will stay that way.

One exception to this Inuyasha is your school work. That comes first, and henceforth you will do it all immediately following class. Either myself or Kouga will be checking it each day, and you will keep at it until you have finished to a satisfactory level. I'm also going to be getting you some additional study material to work on, and you will be judged on your performance on it.

Wrong answers and not getting your assignments done will be punished, and I expect good grades on your in class work. From henceforth, you can expect a solid three to four hours of homework and studying a day from this point forward."

"…Yes, master."

"Did you expect this just to be a bunch of fun for you boy? If you did, you are in for a rude awakening. You are a beta and a submissive, my submissive. I will dominate you, how I see fit, and that doesn't end at your sex life. Quite frankly boy, you can kiss your previous life of relative leisure behind, I will keep you working I guarantee it."

"Yes, master." It almost shamed Inuyasha how hard he was inside the locked pod encasing his genitals. It was gonna suck, doing nothing but homework, studying, and chores but yet somehow it sounded like exactly what he wanted to do. He supposed that was because it was what Inutaisho was going to make him do.

"Now, in addition to your school curriculum, you shall both be continually receiving training relating to your submission and servicing me. While I will intensely train you both to my standards, you will both need continual reinforcement of what you have learned and there will always be something new for you both to learn."

"Yes, master." "Master, do I still need to follow Kouga's orders to wait for him on his bed every day?"

"Good question boy, and the answer is yes. Unless I have other needs for you, and my orders always come first, you will still be waiting for Kouga. You should consider yourselves lucky; you both have two alphas to serve, though of course that's also twice the chance for punishment."

"Yes, master."

"Now, let's move on to the second issue at hand. Just like you're restricted on bathrooms, you are both restricted when it comes to seats. Unless given permission, couches, chairs, beds, and any other furniture are off-limits. When serving, I expect you boys to either stand, kneel, or rest on all fours like a proper dog. Am I clear, boys?"

"Yes master." It was almost pitiful how badly Inutaisho's two sons wanted to be mounted.

"To expand on that, when you've taken a position, I want you to maintain it. If I have you sitting on your haunches waiting for me while I'm relaxing, I do not wish to have you squirming and moving around whilst I'm enjoying whatever I happen to be doing.

This applies too if I send you to wait somewhere. If I want to discipline either of you, or teach you, I will at times send you to wait for me to come to you or just if I want you two out of the way and separate for a while. If I do, I will usually give you a position and place to await me, if not, you will go to the room and take a default position.

For bedrooms, you will face the bed, facing away from the doors, and kneel with your hands behind your head. For others, you will kneel, hands behind your heads in the corner of the room furthest from the door, facing the wall. You will stay that way until I come for you or allow you to move once more."

"Yes, master."

"I'm serious about this boys. A large part of your time serving me will simply be waiting. Whilst you will both be given plenty of work, and you both know I have plenty of libido to share with you two, there will be periods where I will have no immediate need for your attentions. In those cases, you will wait silently by my side, or I shall send you two somewhere to wait until I need you again, but subs like you two shall not be left to run rampant through the house."

"Yes, master."

"Alright, good. Now, I want both of you back on your knees by the coffee table, same position. It's time to practice your serving positions."

"Now, I suppose we should start with an easy one. If you are not busy, and I do not have an immediate need of your services, you two shall take the mounting position. You are not as familiar with these Inuyasha, I will teach you them all, but we'll focus on the major ones today.

I want both of you on hands and knees, put your arms out in front of you, forearms flush with the ground, head in your hands. Keep your knees together, and upturn your rears. More than that Inuyasha, I want to see that little bottom of yours. Upturn your rear, arch your back downward a bit with your butt pushed up to give it the effect of being thrust up and out into the air."

"Yes, master."

Inuyasha was blushing furiously, but did as told. It felt humiliating, embarrassing to have his butt thrust out so lewdly to any who walked by, but he liked it. It sent butterflies through him knowing his sire was gazing up him, even if he couldn't see it, hopefully enjoying the sight of his upturned ass, which he most certainly did.

"Good boys. This is also the default position you shall both take for a plug check. Now, if I wish to expose you a bit, or if I wish to gaze upon your front sides, you will take this next one. You will now both take the "Roll Over" position. You are both to lie on your backs, arms down at your sides.

Put your feet together, with your knees bent outward and down towards the ground. Rest your heads to the side and up slightly, keeping your gaze on the floor. This will keep your throats, bellies, and groins on display, and as when meeting other alphas and masters for the first time, you will be instructed into this position so that I may display my most treasured boys properly."

Inutaisho slipped in the small, subtle compliment, giving his two sons a measure of reassurance. He was a mild sadist, yes, and he was at times cruel, always calculating, and very strict and demanding. But, he was fair as well, at least in most circumstances, and like any good master he believed in rewarding his submissive's when they pleased him, just as he believed in punishing them when they displeased him, or sometimes when they pleased him as well. He was a borderline sadist after all.

"Now, while you two are in such a revealing position…" Inutaisho spoke, gently grasping his hardened cock through the fabric of the jock and the sweatpants he had on. "We need to discuss the appropriateness of others touching you. If and when we attend or host get togethers, there will surely be other masters and their subs in attendance.

In those kinds of situations, other masters, and on occasion other submissive's may well examine you or touch you. But, there are still rules regarding how much they can touch, and how you should both react. For one thing, without explicit permission by me, no one but myself or Kouga manipulates your belt or your groin, and no one manipulates your plugs or touches your rears. Similarly, you aren't required to give any kind of pleasure to other masters or subs without instruction by me or Kouga. Understood?"

"Yes, master."

"Excellent. Next up is your serving positions. First is all fours, which should be pretty simple by now. You will get onto your hands and knees, head down with your body parallel to mine. You will keep your backs straight, and remain perfectly still. Good, just like that."

"Now, tea position. Get up onto your knees, legs locked together, elbows folded together against your chests. Keep your palms out and tight together, so that they can cradle a teacup or something similar. Again, you will keep this position perfectly still, understood boys?"

"Yes, master."

"Good, now while there are plenty more positions I will teach you both, for right now, I want to work my boys a bit. First off, kneel in front of me Inuyasha, hands behind your head. Mounting position Sesshomaru."

"Yes, master."

The two responded and did as told, Sesshomaru taking the Mounting position, butt thrust upwards into the air, while Inuyasha kneeled in front of his sitting father, folding his hands behind his head. It was a sight that made Inuyasha blush; as beautiful as his sire was naked, seeing him rather casually dressed while he himself was bare save the belt was an odd turn on.

"Do you see something you like puppy?"

"Yes, Master."

"And what would that be little one?" Inutaisho grinned as he spoke, feeling his member throb.

"I see my Master." Inuyasha couldn't resist, and hands still folded, leaned in and kissed the thick bulge in his sire's sweatpants before pulling back to position.

'Cheeky little dog he is. No wonder I love him so much.' Inutaisho chuckled to himself, surprised but beyond pleased by his youngest boy's forward actions.

"Alright little pup, since you seem to enjoy Master so much visually, how about by scent and taste?"

Inutaisho pulled the brim of his sweatpants and the jock down, freeing his erection, which seemed to make a beeline for the boy in front of it. Inuyasha blushed as a tendril of precum fell from the tip, slowly winding its way to the ground, before Inuyasha leaned in and caught it with his tongue.

"That's my boy, suck on it my little pup."

Inuyasha felt a hand gently take up the back of his head, clawed fingers lightly running through his silky silver tresses. Feeling the dog's big hand run over and grasp his own, Inuyasha leaned forward and first licked, and then began to suckle on the head of the thick cock in front of him. Taking it into his mouth, he took the first few inches in, getting it wet and slick with his saliva, tightening his lips to suck on it.

It was surprisingly harder to wrangle the big organ without the use of his hands, but Inuyasha kept at it and got the thick cock to the back of his throat. There, he relaxed himself and eased it in, trying to get every inch of his master into him. With a bit of patience he managed it, and with a light exhale he felt his sire's almost furry pubic hair nuzzle his face, every inch of his monster buried in Inuyasha's mouth.

"That's a good puppy. Suck on the head for a bit now my talented little boy."

Inuyasha did as he was instructed, bobbing his head up and down and sucking on the first three or four inches of his sire's thick organ. Inutaisho moaned lightly as his penis was lovingly attended to by his pup, the silver haired boy eager to please his sire's perfect example of masculinity.

"Good boy Inu. Get it nice and slick with your saliva little one, it's going to be going up your brother's rear very soon." Inutaisho spoke softly, gently rubbing a koinu ear with the pads of his thumb and index finger.

Inuyasha resisted a whimper at that. The thought that the warm, thick cock in his mouth was going to be inside his big brother was one that drove him nuts, and made his own denied organ swell as much as it could in its pod. Inutaisho enjoyed the boy's actions for a few minutes more, and then pulled his hanyou pup from his organ before he came early.

"Excellent job puppy boy. Now, I'm going to give you permission to do something that normally you may not. I want you to play with that dilator in your rear, push it in and pull it out to the head whilst I mount Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha blushed as the rear of the belt was unlocked. Taking hold of the thick dilator, he began to slide it out slowly as Inutaisho pulled the plug from Sesshomaru's ass, beginning to push his own manhood inside. Watching inch after inch of his sire slowly disappearing into Sesshomaru, Inuyasha realized his release date was way too far away.

~~~~~~A While Later~~~~~~

Kouga stepped through the front door, bladder ready to fail on him. Stepping inside, he saw Inutaisho relaxing in the living room, watching TV, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on their knees, heads in their outstretched arms by his side.

"You made good time Kouga."

"Thank you sir."

"How was your day, wolf?"

"It was fine sir, though I really have to go to the bathroom now."

"Do you?"

"Yes, sir, like a damned race horse."

"Oh well, in that case the key is on the kitchen counter over there. Leave your plug in of course."

"Oh thank you sir."

Kouga couldn't escape his suit fast enough, peeling away the layers to get down to the purple, ridged corset locked to his frame. Down to the horrible, ball breaking, abdomen-compressing piece of clothing, Kouga grabbed the key and put it into the padlock on his middle back.

Unlocking and removing the little brass lock, he set it down and began untying the corset, finding that Inutaisho had been thorough in his stitching it up, wanting to trap his wolf inside. It took a minute, but thankfully he got it unlaced and stepped out of it.

For the first time in his memory, since his infancy, Kouga felt his testicles descend. With a sigh of relief, his sizeable endowment was once more allowed to hang free, the tight, unyielding confines of the corset no longer crushing his manhood into his pelvis.

"Come here Kouga."

Kouga almost screamed at that, feeling the muscles in his urethra tighten and clamp desperately as he walked over to Inutaisho, the big plug still lodged in his rear. Walking over to the dog demon, Kouga felt Inutaisho's big hand gently take hold of his cock, gently stroking a couple of times before releasing it to push against the plug in his rear.

"I don't want you to piss just yet wolf. I know you need to go, but upstairs in my room I've left a little nightie out for you. Take your suit upstairs, put the nightie on, and then come back down here."

"Yes, sir."

Kouga all but sprinted upstairs after grabbing his discarded suit and the awful corset, running for Inutaisho's room. There, he folded up his suit for the drycleaners and stowed the corset before grabbing the nightie he'd been left. It was a light green, silky piece, kind of like a feminine wife sleeveless T-shirt, albeit far softer and more comfortable.

Slipping on the soft little garment, he found that it was actually sized quite nicely to his frame. It covered his torso nicely, and was indeed soft, though he found that it was funnily enough ended right at the root of his penis, just below the main bulk of his dark, furry pubic hair. As he looked in the mirror, he realized it actually gave his penis a softer, more feminine appearance.

Though, such thoughts got pushed back as his bladder complained yet again. Rushing back down, he presented himself once more to Inutaisho, who took a gently hold of his balls. Giving them a light tug, he rubbed the sensitive orbs for a second before letting them go.

"Alright boy, underneath the sink in the kitchen there's a five gallon bucket, grab it and bring it out here. You can piss in that."

"Yes, sir."

"You should know by now my wolf how much I enjoy embarrassing you."

"Only too well."

Kouga reluctantly grabbed the bucket, and returned to Inutaisho's area. There, and with the dog's permission, he squatted on the rim of the bucket and relieved himself of about eight coffees worth of urine. When it was all out, the dog instructed him on where to empty the container, and he carried it out before returning to the alpha dog's side.

"That's my ookami. Now, since all three of you are here, I want to inform the three of you that tomorrow I'm having you all get a physical tomorrow. And, while you are at the doctor's, I've scheduled to have one of you catheterized."

"Which one of us, sir?" Kouga asked, not all that interested in losing control of his bladder to an inflated plastic tube.

"That'll be my little secret. One of you will be on the examination table and you'll find yourselves with a tube guided up your urethra."

"Does that mean our belts are coming off, master?" Inuyasha asked, a cautious hope seeping into him.

"Yes, but should you shoot a load off when the doctor is examining you, let's just say the mystery of who's getting catheterized will be solved early. Got it?"

"Yes, master."

"Good boy. Kouga, I'm going to take Sesshomaru and chain him up for the night. If you'd like, have Inuyasha make you dinner, feel free to enjoy his tight little rear, and then put him into his cage."

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Come Sesshomaru, I'll talk to you in the morning Inuyasha."

"Goodnight master."

"Goodnight puppy."

Inutaisho grasped the lead of Sesshomaru's slave chain, before bending down to tilt Inuyasha's head up, kissing his soft lips before giving the boy's ear a light rub. Then, he led Sesshomaru away, leaving Kouga and Inuyasha alone together.

"Well, well little pup I suppose it's just you and me."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you want to suck me, or take me?"

"May I stroke you off, sir?"

"Stroke me off huh? Gone too long without stroking something?"

"Yes, sir." Inuyasha blushed but nodded his head. For some reason, he had the desire to feel Kouga's thick member warm and pulsing in his hands.

"I suppose so, but if you're stroking me I'm gagging you. Wait here pup."

Before he went in search of a suitable gag, Kouga grasped the hanyou's chin and made the pup look into his eyes. As gold met amber, Kouga felt a warmth spread in his chest as he leaned in to kiss the young dog. Their lips entwining, they embraced for a moment, tongues meeting and exploring each other's mouths before Kouga pulled back.

"I missed you today puppy."

"I missed you too sir."

Kouga kissed Inuyasha's lips once more, this one a soft, quick kiss before he walked towards one of the recently re-purposed closets, searching out a gag. The wolf passed over a few ball-gags, nice but not what he wanted, and found a penis gag. It was a black leather pad with straps that were tightened around the head. On the inside of the mouth strap, there was a five and a half inch, fake penis on the inside, meant to gag the wearer.

Returning to Inuyasha, who had re-taken the mounting position, Kouga kneeled down in front of the young hanyou.

"Up onto your knees pup. Now, have you experienced one of these before?" Kouga asked, holding the penis gag up for the hanyou to see.

"Yes, sir, I mean not that big, but one close."

"Good. As much I love kissing that sweet mouth and as excellent as your moans of pleasure are, we need to practice gagging you. Like the plug in your rear, when not in use your mouth should be filled to remind you of your owned status."

"As if the plug isn't enough."

"Oh you love it you little slut." Kouga lightly teased his beloved half-demon, reaching back to grab the base of the dilator. He pulled it out an inch, then pushed it back in, spearing Inuyasha with it.

"I'm not a slut! I mean, I like serving you, and my dad, and Sesshomaru…but."

"I'm kidding little pup. You certainly aren't, you're a good little puppy that enjoys serving his masters. So, how has this dilator been?"

"I don't like it as much as the other plug, it kind of keeps my cheeks spread along with my hole. They both hit my prostate, but the other one was more comfortable to wear."

"Yeah, without the tapering it's not as comfortable. Tomorrow I imagine your sire will put a new one in. Now, anything else to say, cause this is staying on until tomorrow."

"I'm good, sir."

"Good puppy."

Kouga gently fed the fake penis into Inuyasha's open mouth, easing all five and a half inches into the boy. Then, with the front portion of the gag flush with Inuyasha's mouth, he brought the straps around and tightened them in the back. A padlock locked them together so that Inuyasha couldn't take the gag off without the key.

"There we go. Just breathe around that thing for a minute puppy, it's gonna keep your tongue depressed somewhat and fill your mouth but you can breathe just fine. You all right pup?"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, the slight touch of panic arising as the intruder was left locked in his mouth passing as he took a deep breath. Kouga smiled and moved to sit back on the couch, putting the TV on and flipping the channels.

"Alright then, get to stroking boy."

Kouga put his feet up and Inuyasha moved between the ookami's legs. It made him blush to think how calm and unfazed the wolf was. He was dressed only in a little green nightie, with a nearly naked hanyou between his legs, and it was all normal to the wolf. For some reason, that put Inuyasha more at ease than made sense to his conscious sense.

Hands taking hold of the wolf's thick organ, Inuyasha put his thoughts aside as he focused in on the big penis currently limp between the ookami's legs. Running his hand up and down the shaft, Inuyasha rubbed Kouga's head through his foreskin before palming the underside of the thick cock.

Then, he began to pump the wolf's cock rather furiously, stroking like he beat himself off. Kouga took notice of the quick speed of Inuyasha's thrusts and slowed him with a soft rub to his dog ear, getting the pup's attention.

"Is that how fast you beat yourself off, little hanyou?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, making Kouga chuckle and jostle his puppy's hair.

"Slow down a bit puppy; enjoy this as much as I am. Take your time stroking me, massage it and pump it carefully. You are handling your alpha's cock, a treat for a submissive little beta puppy to enjoy."

Inuyasha blushed behind the gag, but did as he had been instructed. Slowing his strokes, he tenderly worked Kouga's hard, precum slicked shaft. It was enjoyable, he realized, just stroking Kouga gently, almost just for the sake of touching and holding a most intimate part of his beloved alpha wolf.

Kouga enjoyed the hanyou's gentle attentions for quite a few minutes longer before finally he came. Bucking his hips lightly, he came, seed shooting from his tip and catching Inuyasha in the face. The hanyou blushed as he was coated in the ookami's pungent seed.

"That's my puppy. That was excellent Inuyasha, thank you my sweet beta. And thank you for cooking me a couple of burgers too."

Inuyasha sent Kouga a glare at that, but after wiping the ookami's softening cock off, got up and walked into the kitchen. Knowing the wolf would reprimand him for wiping his cum off, Inuyasha let the sticky white fluid to sit on his skin as he grabbed out the ground beef and shaped up a couple of thick patties.

Kouga rested back and watched the pup work in the kitchen. Seeing Inuyasha in there, naked except the chastity belt and dilator, his cum marking the boy's adorable face, every lithe little muscle on display; Kouga felt his heart soar. The half-demon was so perfect, so beautiful, so feisty it made Kouga unceasingly glad to know that he was able to hold and love the little pup.

As the wolf demon contemplated his literal puppy loved, said puppy finished up the burgers and threw them on buns. Plating them up, he found one of the beers he knew Kouga liked, opened it and poured it into a glass, and carried both out to Kouga.

"Aww, puppy, you are so good to me little one. Come sit here with me while I eat."

Kouga got Inuyasha maneuvered so that the young hanyou was lying on his side on the couch, head in Kouga's lap while the ookami ate, the hanyou idly pondering the fact that resting his head against Kouga's flaccid cock seemed all too normal to him.

"You did an excellent job on those burgers puppy. Why don't you go clean up the dishes real quick and I'll get you in your cage. You do have school tomorrow so we should get you to bed early."

Inuyasha reluctantly got up from Kouga's lap and carried the plate and glass into the kitchen. He washed, dried, and put them away, and returned to the ookami. There, the wolf demon led him back upstairs to his new room. Inside, the bathroom was opened, and Inuyasha pissed once more before bed.

That done, the half-demon was guided into the cage in the center of the room. Lying on the soft liner, pulling the blanket that was soaked in his sire's scent, Inuyasha felt warmth spreading through him as Kouga closed the cage door and locked it shut.

"There we go my puppy. Have a goodnight Inuyasha."

Kouga gave his pup a long, warm gaze and walked out, closing and locking the door behind him, turning the light off and leaving Inuyasha to his slumber. That done, he steered his way towards Inutaisho's room, feeling the plug shifting in his rear. This was sure to be interesting.


	60. Chapter 60

Hey guys, welcome to chapter sixty! I hope you guys like it!

The Black Diamond Violin- What possesses anyone to write anything? Kinkiness! :P Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review.

Masterspuppy- Thanks for the review, and as for his cooking it was more just a joke between Sesshomaru and Inutaisho. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

HOT- Yes, it means you're a terrible, sadistic person :P Just kidding. And they want it anyway, he's just being sensitive to their needs :P Thanks for the review!

yugiyamisex4eva- Cute? And I thought I was the sadistic one :P Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

Phoenix Diamon- As they say, go hard or go home! And yes, Kouga is very sweet with Inuyasha, and very meaty :P And I could definitely see writing in a party at some point in the future. Thanks for the review!

TigerDemonOwnz- Thanks for the review!

Festus- I'm glad I could put you at ease! And yes, I have to say most watersports activities are a big favorite of mine. I'm glad you liked it so far, thanks for the review!

xXSadisticFantasyXx- Hehe, what indeed :P Thanks for the review!

Anime-girl-next-door- I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thank you for the praise. Thanks for the review!

Nightshade365- Isn't it obvious :P Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

Inutaisho walked Sesshomaru into his personal bedroom, and into what had been a largely unused walk in closet. Walk-in wasn't so much a good description as half bedroom was, the large square space adjacent to the master bedroom now housing a serious of his favorite toys and bondage items.

"How right you look Sesshomaru."

Inutaisho grinned as he surveyed his son. He did look right, like he was in his proper place once more. On hands and knees, a locked chain around his neck, his organ locked behind the impenetrable metal of the belt, a butt-plug held up in his rear. Truly perfect, if Inutaisho was honest.

"So my boy, how does it feel to be a beta once more?"

"It feels good master. Though I did indeed enjoy being an alpha, I must say being back under my master's control is far better."

"My sweet little boy; let your daddy hold you."

Inutaisho stood Sesshomaru, and grabbed his boy into his arms. Pinning the other dog to his chest, Inutaisho realized that really that wasn't correct. Sesshomaru wasn't a boy, not even close. It was a full grown man in his arms, being held to his chest.

His perfect, flawless pale skin was barely concealing ribbons of thick, powerful muscle. His arms bands of steel under porcelain flesh. His chest and abdomen were like chiseled marble, as were his legs. Not to mention he stood nearly as tall as Inutaisho himself, and beneath the belt lay a cock, albeit trapped, that could rival Inutaisho's own.

But, no matter how much of a man Sesshomaru was, to Inutaisho he was still a boy, his young, perfect puppy. Even now the older dog could still see his son and remember every stage of his maturation. From his first son's birth, through his childhood, up to his adolescence and all that had come with it. Even Sesshomaru's reaching adulthood and striking out on his own were fresh in Inutaisho's mind, though the thought of not having Sesshomaru in his arms any more was not.

"You are never again going to be free Sesshomaru, I promise you that."

"Don't ever let me go…daddy."

Inutaisho smiled at that, daddy being a word Sesshomaru rarely ever used of his own accord. Free will be damned, he'd never let his alpha boy go. Nor his beta either, though he didn't imagine Inuyasha was fostering any of the ideas Sesshomaru had when he had been younger.

"Let's get you chained up puppy."

"You're the alpha."

Sesshomaru felt Inutaisho's arms release him while the dog stepped away, going over to a box he had stashed in the rear corner of the square room. In the box was a series of chains and padlocks, along with a few various clamps and clips. In the ceiling there were multiple attachment points and a steel ring for chaining him to.

"Alright puppy boy, cross your arms over your chest."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru did as told, and a set of chains quickly bound his arms tight together in front of his chest. Another one pinned them to his chest and was locked behind him with a padlock, then two more were run under his armpits and up to the ceiling.

The chains were put to the attachment hooks in the ceiling, and Inutaisho pulled them taught for the moment. Next up, a waist chain was locked tight and bound to the chains against his back. That chain was run up to the bondage rig and pulled snug, being left to hang.

Next, a spreader bar went between Sesshomaru's legs and the ankle cuffs were strapped and locked, spreading then dog demon's legs apart. A pair of chains went from the waist chain and down through the creases of his thighs, being pulled up to the bondage ring.

The chains were all pulled tight, lifting Sesshomaru roughly six inches into the air. The chains were locked into place by the ratcheting attachment points and locked through the bondage ring. Sesshomaru was lift swinging in the air, arms pinned across his chest, legs spread and held apart by the bar and chains.

"Have a goodnight my Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight master."

Sesshomaru watched his sire close the door, and heard it lock, the light being turned off. Hanging in place, he closed his eyes and tried to rest. It wouldn't be easy, hanging like he was, but he closed his eyes and tried his best to nod off.

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

Kouga opened the door to Inutaisho's bedroom, slipping into the room and closing the door behind him. Slinking over to the bed, Kouga slipped under the covers, feeling the warmth of the dog demon resting within.

"There's my wolf. How was the corset today my ookami?"

"It was absolutely horrible, yet I want to wear it again."

"My little wolf likes having his balls crushed huh?"

"When it's my big bad dog ordering it I suppose."

Inutaisho chuckled and kissed the wolf. Glancing down, he saw the nightie riding up on Kouga and grasped the wolf's sides. Looking him up and down, he saw the ookami's sex organ beginning to stir into life, and reached down to grasp it with one hand.

"Well, with such a big, offensive organ on a beta we need to have it out of the way. Couldn't have this big thing flopping around all over the place, now could we?"

Kouga chuckled at that, feeling his dick harden a bit more in Inutaisho's warm hand. It was humiliating as an alpha to have his dick talked about like it was only an unsightly piss tube flopping around. But, it was hard to even think of himself as an alpha around Inutaisho's raw power, and really he knew his alpha hood had a definite expiration date on it, once Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were trained.

"No sir, I suppose we couldn't."

"Tired my little wolf?"

"Yes sir, I am. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh yes my ookami. Have you ever been hilted before?" Inutaisho asked as he grabbed a tube of lube from his nightstand.

"No sir, I haven't."

"Get on your hands and knees, butt up."

"Yes, sir."

Kouga did as told, tail rising to expose his still plugged anus. Inutaisho grinned at the beautiful site, and grasped the base of the plug. Pulling, he slid it out of Kouga's rear, watching the tight ring of muscle give up the phallus with a wet pop.

Grabbing the plug, he walked into the bathroom and it cleaned it, ridding it of the day old lube that had been inside Kouga, then walked back out. Lubing two of his own fingers, Inutaisho probed and stretched his entrance, slicking his own anus with the thick lubricant. Then, he lubed the plug anew and put it to himself.

Relaxing, Inutaisho let the plug spread his anus, sliding into his butt with one smooth stroke. He got it down to the base and wiped the excess lubricant from his rear. That done, he slicked his now hard cock with lube and positioned himself over the ookami, dwarfing the wolf's frame.

"Relax ookami."

The wolf demon felt a hard, slicked cock at his entrance, and gently he felt it start to thrust forward in small increments. Slowly rocking back and forth, Inutaisho gently humped the wolf, easing his dick into Kouga's rear.

Inch by inch, he thrust in and out, working himself into the wolf's tight, warm rear. Before long, he'd managed to penetrate into the ookami, the plug having held him open most of the day. Coming to a rest inside the ookami, Inutaisho rolled them both onto their sides, spooning up behind the wolf with his organ still inside him.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Inutaisho grabbed a set of handcuffs from his nightstand and grabbed Kouga's arms. Pulling them up above his head, he got the set of police style cuffs through the headboard and ratcheted the wolf's wrists into them.

"There we go, no stroking tonight for you little wolf. Have a goodnight Kouga."

"Thank you sir."

The two shared a long, soft kiss and rested back against the bed. Feeling Inutaisho's hard cock twitching inside him while the dog demon wrapped his arms around him was mind-blowing. Fidgeting lightly with the cuffs, Kouga felt an aching need between his legs, to stroke himself with the alpha dog holding him close, penis hilted inside him.

~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~

Kouga awoke from his sleep to the sound of his phone's morning alarm, the buzzer trying its damnedest to get him up for the day ahead. Getting up to turn it off the still groggy wolf realized that he was still handcuffed to the headboard. And, that there was a thick, semi-flaccid penis still in his rear.

"Morning already?"

"I'm afraid so."

"How did you sleep wolf?"

"Excellent, I didn't expect to be able to sleep with you hilted in me but it's actually pretty damn nice."

"I'm glad Kouga, because I do think this is how I wish to slumber from now on. The feel of you gripping me while I sleep is phenomenal, my tight little ookami."

Giving the wolf a light kiss, Inutaisho found the handcuff keys and freed the wolf demon's wrists from the headboard. Stopping Kouga's hands before they could reach his groin and his morning erection, Inutaisho kissed the youkai once more.

"Turn round wolf."

Inutaisho got them onto their backs, the wolf atop him, still speared on his fast hardening dick. Giving the dog demon a glare, Kouga gently turned himself, holding back the gasp that came from the feel of Inutaisho's thick organ being turned in his rear, or rather his rear turning around it.

Once the ookami had turned round, Inutaisho sat back up, bring them face to face. Grinning, he grabbed the wolf, spreading the ookami's legs open and to the dog demon's sides, and pulled Kouga into a deep kiss. Their tongues entwined as Kouga's arms wrapped around the dai-youkai's back, Inutaisho's moving to hold Kouga's flanks.

"Wrap your legs around me and ride me Kouga."

Inutaisho grabbed the wolf into another kiss as the ookami's legs wrapped around the dog's waist. The wolf's hands moved to the dog's shoulders, and gently the ookami started to raise and drop himself with his arms, feeling Inutaisho's thick cock moving in and out of him.

Having moved up to sit against the headboard, Inutaisho leaned his head back and closed his eyes as Kouga started to hump him. This was the way to wake up, he didn't even have the hassle of jerking himself off or actually mounting the wolf. All he had to do was lie back and let the ookami ride him; being the alpha male did have its perks.

"Shouldn't we be letting Sesshomaru and Inuyasha out now, sir?"

"No, I want to make them rush a bit this morning. For now you just keep humping away my favorite little cock filled wolf." Inutaisho prodded, lightly smacking Kouga's flanks as the ookami rode him.

"Oh, yes. May I stroke myself, sir?"

"No wolf, I don't want you to cum right now. Actually, try to angle my dick away from your prostate if you can."

Kouga reluctantly did as told, changing the angle of his thrusts to reduce the pressure Inutaisho's member was putting on his sensitive gland. It was a pleasurable torment, the feel of each thrust inside him so good, yet just shy of a full force hit to his sensitive prostate.

Sitting in the dai-youkai's lap, Kouga felt Inutaisho's heavy balls lightly contacting his ass as he fell on the thick shaft, his own hefty orbs patting the dog demon's abdomen as he reached the bottom of his down stroke.

As he rode the inu youkai, Kouga tensed up his anal muscles a bit, as much as he comfortably could with such a big intruder inside him. Enjoyable as their little morning rendezvous was going, if he wasn't supposed to orgasm with the dog demon, he might as well try to get the alpha male off as fast as he could to prevent himself going over the edge.

"That's my little wolf; you've got such a tight, hot rear on you. So very perfect for sheathing my cock with."

"Thank you sir."

Kouga kept humping, feeling his own near orgasmic haze starting to creep in. He hoped Inutaisho wouldn't play with him too much, forcing him to try desperately not to cum without permission. Thankfully though, the alpha dog didn't.

With a final buck from the alpha male himself, Kouga felt a series of hot jets of cum being sprayed deep inside him, Inutaisho reaching his completion at last. Filling the ookami with his essence, Inutaisho grabbed hold of the wolf and kissed him again, claiming the green nightie clad demon for his own.

"That was excellent Kouga. And you didn't cum, that's a good boy."

"Yes, sir, thank you sir."

Inutaisho leaned in and kissed Kouga again, their tongues entwining as the two embraced. After a moment, Inutaisho shifted his position on the bed, swinging his feet over to the floor. There he put his arms around the wolf's back, supporting the still sheathed ookami.

"Keep your arms and legs wrapped around me wolf. And try to get your cock soft as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Kouga blushed, knowing what was coming.

Inutaisho stood, Kouga wrapped around him, his cock still filling the wolf demon's rear. Grabbing the keys from his nightstand, the alpha dog walked over to the room in which Sesshomaru was bound, carrying a bound wolf demon with him.

Opening the door and throwing on the light, Inutaisho watched as Sesshomaru came round, re-awakening. The dog's head had been slumped over while his body had been suspended in the chains, which Inutaisho began to work on.

"Good morning my beautiful pup, how did you sleep?"

"Fine, master. I'm guessing your rest was trouble free?"

Inutaisho grinned at that, almost feeling the light blush that graced Kouga's features when Sesshomaru indirectly brought attention to the position they were in. Moving over to the ratcheting pulleys that held the chains in suspension, Inutaisho released them and eased Sesshomaru to the floor.

"Kouga and I are going to get a shower boy, unlock yourself and go release Inuyasha. The bathroom in his room should be unlocked; carry out your cleaning routine and return here for plugging and inspection. Oh, and you are both to use cold water for your morning enemas today."

Inutaisho unlocked the padlock that held the chain pinning Sesshomaru's arms to his chest and un-chained his right wrist as well. Putting the key in his right hand, he left the standing beta dog and walked into his bathroom.

As the dog fumbled to unlock himself from the chain suspension, the alpha dog and his wolf stepped into the shower. Turning the water on to a warm setting, Inutaisho turned on the multitude of shower jets in the tub and shower and got in, still hilted in Kouga.

"Since you're still hilted in me, clean as much of me as you can reach and then I will let your off of my dick."

"Gladly, sir."

Kouga felt so humiliated, but he absolutely loved it. Having to clean the dog while the alpha's thick cock was at rest inside him was amazing, and as he grabbed the shampoo his cock stiffened back to full hardness. Feeling the organ that had slowly been softening begin to poke his stomach anew, Inutaisho reached under the ookami and grasped the wolf demon's full, heavy balls.

"Kouga, I told you to lose that erection."

"I'm sorry sir; you just arouse me so badly."

Inutaisho chuckled before kissing the wolf, releasing his balls with just the lightest little tug, not giving them the firm pull he'd been ready to deliver to 'help' Kouga out.

"Just make sure you step out of the shower with a flaccid cock." Inutaisho lightly kissed the ookami again as the wolf worked the shampoo into his silver tresses.

"Yes, sir."

~~~~~~Ten Minutes Later~~~~~~

Sesshomaru stepped into Inuyasha's new room, keys to his cage in hand. Mildly irritated, he walked over to his still slumbering otouto and unlocked the cage door. Having checked the clock on his way out of his sire's bedroom, he'd seen just how late their alpha had waited to unlock him.

At this point, he and Inuyasha would have no time at all to really wake up together. Without the door unlocked, Sesshomaru reached in and unlocked the penis gag in Inuyasha's mouth, pulling it free. And as adorable as Inuyasha was when he was fast asleep in the puppy cage, Sesshomaru was forced to awaken him, reaching in and shaking the pup awake.

"Five more minutes." The hanyou mumbled out.

"No my little otouto, we are late. Come on, get up."

"How are we late, I was locked up all night."

"Our sire didn't release me until late, and he made me struggle my way out. Now come Inu, we need to shower and take our enemas so you can get to school."

"Yeah alright."

Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha from the cage and they got into the shower. Stepping into it, they found the hot water knob was physically locked in place so that without a key only the cold water knob was workable.

Not knowing how better to prepare his younger brother, Sesshomaru turned the cold water on, unlocked and slipped the belt free from Inuyasha's chastity pod, and pushed him into the water. Inuyasha jumped when the frigid water hit his skin, though Sesshomaru stepped into his way, blocking him from jumping out.

"Sorry pup, but you just have to get used to it."

"It's fucking freezing Sess."

"I know pup."

Sesshomaru let the icy spray hit him as well and grabbed the shampoo. It was a blend specially formulated for canine youkai, specifically dogs, and while it did treat their hair beautifully it didn't smell all that good.

Pouring some into his hands, he ran it through Inuyasha's hair, running it into his silver mane and working it in. He got Inuyasha's hair thoroughly coated and then poured out another handful, and did his own tresses.

They rinsed their hair out, quick as possible, and grabbed the conditioner. This time, being careful of the time, Sesshomaru squeezed out a handful of the thick conditioner and gave the bottle to Inuyasha. The hanyou worked it into his own hair while Sesshomaru did his own.

That done, Sesshomaru grabbed the green, disinfectant powder soap and the two inu youkai washed themselves with it. The soap didn't smell all that great either, but it got them clean quick enough and they rinsed their hair and bodies in record time, both wanting to escape the cold shower.

"Are we really gonna have to do that every morning?"

"Well, six days a week really, but yes."

"Do you think it gets any better?" Inuyasha asked as he used one of the small white towels in the bathroom to dry himself while Sesshomaru did the same with another.

"Unfortunately, no, it doesn't. Now, dry and brush your hair while I get your enema ready."

Inuyasha grumbled but ran the towel through his hair, brushing it dry with the small towel. He got it decent, then ran a brush through it, pulling out a couple of small tangles that had formed. With it brushed and smooth he ran the towel through it again to dry it some more, and brushed it smooth again.

"Alright, here's the best part. Present your rear my otouto."

Inuyasha did as told, Sesshomaru having set the IV pole up with two bags and hoses. He'd used the sink to fill them both, using cold water as his sire had instructed, and with Inuyasha on hands and knees before him, he grasped the dilator in his little brother's rear and gently pulled it free.

The enema nozzle went in behind it, and Sesshomaru undid the clamp on Inuyasha's bag before standing in front of his little brother.

"Pull out my plug little brother, our sire would not want us removing our own plugs, even if for an enema."

"Is that cold water?" Inuyasha squeaked as he reached for Sesshomaru's plug, feeling the cold burst in his insides.

"Yes, I'm afraid father wanted us to use cold water this morning. No soap though, thankfully."

Inuyasha whimpered a bit but pulled Sesshomaru's plug free as gentle as he could. That done, Sesshomaru grabbed the nozzle to his own liquid wakeup, and inserted it. His tube was a bit longer, so once he removed the block on the hose he was free to move over to the sink while cold water flooded his bowels.

Grabbing his towel, he followed Inuyasha's method by toweling it, brushing it through, toweling it again and brushing it once more. That done, he cleaned both of their plugs in the sink as the first wave of cramps hit him.

Thankfully, it wasn't a big volume of water that they had to take, and the bags were emptied with just a couple of cramps that they had to breathe their way through. Inuyasha's ran out first because it had been started first, and so after making the pup retain it for a few minutes, Sesshomaru pulled the nozzle from Inuyasha's rear and the hanyou rushed for the toilet.

As the clear, cold water ran free, he also pissed, letting his urine flow through the bottom hole of the chastity pod locked on his young member. Soon enough, Inuyasha had relieved all of the water, and so Sesshomaru did the same, relieving himself before putting the IV setups away for tomorrow.

That done, Sesshomaru grabbed the lube and squeezed some out. He made quick work of preparing Inuyasha with his fingers, slicking the boy's entrance and spreading him wide with his fingers. He spared the boy's prostate, both to save time that they would surely blow if he did and to save the pup some unneeded arousal.

Inuyasha returned the favor for Sesshomaru, and after rinsing their hands they put the lube and towels away and exited the bathroom.

"Alright, back to our sire's room for inspection. Carry that dilator with you Inuyasha, while our sire will decide upon our plugs, we must always bring these ones back for his decision."

"Got it, thanks Sess."

As they walked, Sesshomaru cursed his sire for denying him any real time to embrace his younger brother, wanting to hold the other beta in his arms.

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Kouga stepped out of the shower, thankfully with a flaccid cock, sparing himself a firm tugging from Inutaisho. It had been hard to manage, especially when he'd had to clean and inspect his alpha's sex organ, which of course came with an oral examination on the wolf demon's part.

Stepping out with him, said dog demon grabbed a towel and dried himself off while the wolf stood dripping and naked. He dried himself, then tossed his towel to Kouga, letting the wolf do the same. And as the ookami dried off, Inutaisho grabbed a padlock from the drawers under the sink.

Grabbing a remover tool as well, Inutaisho grabbed Kouga's dick and pulled his foreskin back a bit. Putting the remover into the captive bead ring in Kouga's Prince Albert piercing, Inutaisho popped the bead out of the ring and worked the ring out of Kouga's cock.

The captive bead ring in his guiche piercing was released as well, and then the padlock went through the wolf's PA piercing. It was pulled down to the now free guiche piercing, worked through, and the padlock was locked shut.

And so, Kouga's dick was now tucked between his legs, cock held down between his balls by the padlock through his piercings. Drying and brushing his hair, Inutaisho admired Kouga's new look as the wolf finished drying himself.

"There, I told you we needed to have this thing out of the way. Now it's soft, tucked and out of the way, where it can't flop around when I mount you little wolf."

"Well sir, it may be tucked and out of the way, but I don't think it'll be soft for long." Kouga playfully retorted as his now trapped length was lightly stroked by Inutaisho.

"Soft as it can get on a horn ball wolf I suppose. Go get ready for work, and grab out the royal blue panties in that drawer. You can lose the nightie, but those dark blues will look good on you."

"Yes, sir."

"We are ready for inspection Master."

Inutaisho walked out to see his two boys on hands and knees in their Mounting position, and grinned. Walking over to them, he looked his boys over, making sure they were both clean. Then, after checking that they were both prepared to be plugged once more, he went to his supply closet and picked two new plugs.

They were both black rubbed plugs, big ones, albeit Sesshomaru's was a size larger. Lubing them up, he started with Inuyasha, putting the plug to his boy's rear and gently pushing against the tight ring of muscle.

"Alright puppy, relax. This one is bigger than the last plug you had in, though it has more give being made from rubber."

"Yes, master."

Inuyasha whimpered as the plug was pushed in, especially as it approached the wide point. As it got there, Inutaisho pulled it back, twisting it lightly. He eased it forward again, pulled back once more, then pushed forward slowly. Inuyasha bit his lip as it reached its widest point, and then with a final push it was in.

"Good job puppy. I know that wasn't easy to get in, but you did a good job."

"Thank you, master."

Inutaisho patted Inuyasha's bottom, then grabbed the other plug for Sesshomaru and moved to his older son. Putting the tip to his formerly alpha boy's rear, Inutaisho slowly pushed forward and it began to sink into Sesshomaru's tight ring of muscle.

Sesshomaru forced himself to stay relaxed and with a twinge of discomfort it slid into place, the base of the plug coming to rest against his entrance. Inutaisho patted his bottom as well and stood, grabbing the belt portion of Inuyasha's chastity setup.

"Alright, let's get you dressed Inu so Kouga can drop you off on time. Sesshomaru, I want you to stay here until I get back for you, understood?"

"Yes, master."

"Good boy."

Inutaisho got the belt portion of Inuyasha's chastity setup back on and locked everything up, the leather belt supporting the hefty steel pod for another day. The rear strap was also drawn tight so that Inuyasha couldn't remove the plug, not that he would anyway.

Helping his pup to his feet, Inutaisho lead the hanyou into his bedroom and selected some clothes for him, though he didn't give them to the hanyou. Instead, he lead the boy downstairs to Kouga, who had dressed himself in his suit and was having a cup of coffee.

"Alright puppy, get some cereal and then the two of you need to hit the road if you want to get to school on time. Kouga, here are Inuyasha's clothes for today, drive him up to the top of the driveway and then you can let him dress. Or you can make him wait longer if you'd like."

"Yes, sir."

Kouga grinned at that as Inuyasha got himself a bowl of cereal. Sitting at the counter was a dubious prospect at best, what with such a plug in his young rear, but Inuyasha managed, and with a grunt he was sitting up on the high stool eating his breakfast.

It didn't take the nearly naked hanyou long to eat, and then he washed his bowl out, dried it and put it away. Grabbing his school bag, he followed Kouga to the door, where Inutaisho handed the wolf a set of keys.

"Take the Challenger today. There's a GPS unit in the glove-box, the directions to the doctor's office is in there. Once you've picked up Inuyasha, make a beeline for it, Sesshomaru and I will meet you there for your appointments."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Oh, and one more thing, you'll both have to provide urine samples so make sure you don't go too late in the day."

"Yes, master." Inuyasha responded as Kouga opened the front door and lead him out.

Walking out, they saw the bright yellow 1970 Dodge Challenger T/A. The street-racer version of the Challenger packed a 340 Six-Pack V8, four-speed Hurst manual, and all of the heavy-duty brake and suspension options Dodge had to offer. All in all, it made for one quick, fairly well handling little beast.

Of course, it wasn't the softest ride, what with the heavy-duty springs and solid axles. In fact, both of the canines climbing in would be having their plugged rears well worked by the ride to come, especially as Kouga would have to be working it a bit to get Inuyasha to school on time.

"Puppy, what are you doing?" Kouga asked, looking over across the roofline of the Mopar to see Inuyasha trying to put his jeans on, seeing as Kouga had handed them to the hanyou when he went to unlock the car.

"I'm getting dressed."

"You are not allowed to get dressed here, now take them off and get in the car."

Inuyasha huffed but slipped them back off, climbing in the car just in his chastity belt. His clothes and shoes at his feet, he closed the door and put his belt on as Kouga started the car. Letting it warm for a minute, Kouga dropped the handbrake, put the pistol-grip shifter into first, and let the clutch out with a healthy bit of throttle.

Roaring up to the front of the driveway, he slowed to check for traffic, and before Inuyasha could take his belt off to get out and dress, the ookami pulled onto the road with a bit of wheel-spin, letting the V8 break the rear wheels loose.

"Hey, I thought I got to dress at the end of the driveway."

"Yes, if I choose to let you. You just tried to dress out front of the house, didn't you?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"But nothing. You heard your sire's rules, you don't wear clothes in the house or on the property. Since you tried to do so, you'll stay naked until I let you dress."

"You will let me right? I mean, before I get to school?" Inuyasha's face showed concern at the set jaw of his ookami lover.

"I don't know, you can dress outside the school right?"

"What! No way, Kouga please!"

"It's sir to you little puppy, and you should know I wouldn't do that you little rascal."

Kouga grinned and leaned over, kissing the puppy. Inuyasha kissed back, his brutal wakeup getting a bit better with Kouga's tender embrace.

Pulling onto the highway, which was still fairly deserted, Kouga dropped from fourth to third on the on-ramp and let the V8 loose. The bright yellow Challenger roared and rocketed forward. He kept his foot down as the tachometer swept up towards redline, the speedo heading up to ninety before he shifted into fourth.

Kouga let the Dodge run to about a buck ten before he eased off the gas, letting the car run along at a steady ninety. The car ran perfectly at this pace, the SCCA homologated Dodge setup from the factory to run at high speeds for extended periods of time. After a while, Kouga slowed, put his turn signal on and pulled off onto the shoulder.

There, he put the car in neutral, put the flashers on, and pulled the handbrake. Looking over at Inuyasha, he unbuckled the boy's seatbelt and motioned to the car door.

"Go ahead and dress."

"Here? On a highway?"

"Here, or I put your clothes in the trunk, and you go naked today."

"Seriously?" Fear showed in Inuyasha's amber orbs, though his scent was spiked with arousal.

"Is that cock flaccid in its prison? If you're completely soft, go ahead and dress yourself in here. If it's getting hard, like I know it is, get your adorable butt outside and dress yourself."

Inuyasha looked into Kouga's eyes, seeing the dominance and pride gleaming in the wolf's blue eyes, though he also saw the compassion. It almost scared him sometimes how his sire and the wolf seemed to know him far better than he knew himself. And, knowing that he was indeed half hard in his metal pod, Inuyasha opened the door and reluctantly stepped out into the cool morning air.

Grabbing his pants, the boy pulled them up fast to cover his chastity belt, buckling and zipping them. Next he threw his shirt on, and finally his socks before lacing up his shoes. While a few cars drove by, he'd really been sheltered from the waist down and so just looked like a teen that spilled something on his shirt or some other presumably innocent happening.

Hopping back into the car, a dressed and beet red hanyou closed the door and buckled up as Kouga chuckled, dropping the handbrake and putting the car back into first. Leaning over to kiss his hanyou again, Kouga enjoyed the boy's lips for a second before getting back on the road, rushing to drop the boy off.

And, a few minutes later, the Challenger pulled to a stop out front of his school, just barely on time and thanks to a very hard zero to a hundred and fifteen mph pull by Kouga. Inuyasha leaned over to give his wolf alpha male a quick, discreet kiss, before he got out of the Mopar and ran inside to get to his first class.

As he pulled back onto the road, Kouga reached down and adjusted his painfully trapped erection, feeling the small padlock through the fabric of his dress pants and the panties beneath them. This was definitely gonna be a long day.


	61. Chapter 61

Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 61, I hope you all like it! I actually divided this chapter up into two pieces as it was running on a bit too long. I'm going on vacation in a few days, but I'm hoping to get the second half up before I go. Thank you all for waiting, and thank you guys for the reviews, you rock!

Masterspuppy- Thanks for the review!

TigerDemonOwnz- Thanks for the review.

iloveyou-boo-boo- Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review.

PhoenixDiamond- I'm glad you enjoyed it, and yes, Inutaisho is a rather devious monster :P Thanks for the review!

HOT- It wasn't in school, just near school :P

yugiyamisex4eva- Indeed, thanks for the review!

The Fallen Angel Chaos- No! Never! Neeeeevvvveeeerrrr :P Thanks for the review!

kelaila- Thanks for the review, though I'm afraid I can't read Spanish.

xXSadisticFantasyXx- Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

Sweetheart1995- Thanks for the review!

TripleJXX01- I'm glad you enjoyed it, thank you very much for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"Well, well, well my little Sesshomaru. I suppose it is just the two of us now."

"Indeed master."

"How about some breakfast?"

"That would be excellent master."

"First thing though, I want my boy to drink some of his master."

Sesshomaru sighed as he was led by the slave chain into the bathroom. There, on the tile floor, his sire put his semi-flaccid cock to Sesshomaru's mouth and began to relieve himself. It wasn't an uncommon practice in inu youkai, by any means. Making a beta consume some of its alphas urine kept the beta aroused, kept the alphas taste and smell fresh in the beta's mind, and it served as another form of protection, another marker of the alpha's claim on his or her beta.

Drinking his sire's light golden liquid, Sesshomaru felt his loins begin to constrict as soon as the smoky, salty, strangely addictive flavor passed over his tongue once more. He gulped it down, his already broken pride giving way to his greedy want to swallow down his sire's delectable flavor.

"That's my boy Sesshomaru, swallow every drop of your alpha male's gift."

Sesshomaru did as told, not letting a drop of his sire's liquid hit the ground, somehow managing to swallow all of him. Once Inutaisho was done, the beta dog rested back on his legs, hands behind him while his alpha found a pair of underwear and some basketball shorts to wear. The dog demon grabbed a snug gray T-shirt as well and fully dressed he grabbed Sesshomaru's slave chain.

"Come, I'm in the mood for… pancakes, maybe some bacon, actually a nice piece of steak and some eggs to go along with that. You can make yourself a bowl of oatmeal, or you can have cold cereal, whichever you prefer. I will be back in a few minutes."

"Yes, master."

Inutaisho led his pup to the kitchen and let go of the chain, leaving Sesshomaru to cook their breakfast while he went down to the dungeon for some supplies. While Sesshomaru cooked, Inutaisho rummaged around through his selection of restraints, searching for a set of irons.

One thing he wanted to start his two boys off with early on was being kept in hefty irons. It was nothing new to Sesshomaru, but something he planned to reintroduce the former alpha to. Though, thinking it over, he decided to give Sesshomaru a choice in the matter and after grabbing the set he wanted, returned upstairs.

In the few minutes he'd spent in the dungeon, Sesshomaru had gotten the first round of pancakes prepared, the steak, eggs, and bacon still cooking. And of course he had a pot of coffee on and almost ready.

"These pancakes are delectable Sesshomaru, well done."

"Thank you master, I'm glad they're to your liking." Sesshomaru responded as he ate through a bowl of oatmeal.

"Indeed. Though, I have a serious question for you my boy. It has been a considerable span of time since I first had you as my beta. And while you were indeed well trained then, I wish to know how you feel about your renewed training.

If you feel you still remember the majority of your training from your own adolescence, I will spare you some of the training aspects Inuyasha is to endure. Though, you will be held to the same disciplines he earns, as you will be a trained beta and responsible for the behavior of your untrained little brother.

Though if you feel a bit fuzzy about it, I will train you like Inuyasha, as a complete newcomer to your beta status and to what I expect of you. In that case, you will not take responsibility for Inuyasha's punishments as well as your own, but there will be parts of your training that you will have to endure once again."

Sesshomaru looked into his sire's eyes, reading the amber orbs glaring back at them. He did indeed wish to avoid taking a mirror of Inuyasha's punishments as well as his own. Though, that said, there were parts of his training that he remembered and distinctly didn't want to repeat. Being trained to ride a fucking machine for the first time, which coincided with his training in riding a cock for a long time, came to mind.

But, looking into his sire's eyes, he saw his choice already made for him. Inutaisho wished for the pleasure of training his first born anew all over again, and Sesshomaru simply could not deny him. He adored his alpha male, loved him as much as he possibly could.

"I would like to be trained from scratch my master. It has been so long since I was fully under your control my sire, I believe it would benefit me to start over fresh."

"My sweet boy, I love you so much. And in that case, I suppose we'll start with body chains. Since a good beta pup should always be reminded of his status, in as many and as conspicuous ways as possible, we will shackle you up."

"Because the big plug you rammed up inside me isn't enough." Sesshomaru let slip as he turned the steak over, finishing it off as he pulled the eggs from their pan.

"While that plug is indeed a good reminder for you, it does not quite show off to others that you belong to me, and me alone."

Inutaisho spoke as he slunk behind Sesshomaru and grabbed the other male from behind, hugging the other dog demon's back to his chest. Sesshomaru took a second to lean back against his sire, letting the thickly muscled arms of his father encircle him, hold him close to the broad, muscular chest of his alpha and protector.

"Let's get you in chains boy."

Inutaisho kissed Sesshomaru's neck beside the thick chain locked around it. Then, stepping back, he walked over to the dungeon door, picked up the chains and returned to Sesshomaru. Slipping behind the other male, Inutaisho pulled the first piece of the restraints, a thick iron collar.

Not bothering to take the hefty slave chain off, Inutaisho placed the collar around Sesshomaru's neck, slightly higher up than the chain. As he began to close the hinged ring of iron, Inutaisho lifted the front of the slave chain and its heavy padlock up, so that the collar closed over the chain around Sesshomaru's neck but under its padlock.

A hefty padlock went through the iron collar, though wasn't locked. Inutaisho instead grabbed a set of manacles, which hinged shut on Sesshomaru's wrists. Smaller padlocks went through the hefty irons and were locked, giving Sesshomaru's hands a maximum of about two and a half feet.

Next, a set of shackles with a thick, two and a half foot chain was locked to Sesshomaru's ankles. Of course, left to drag along the nice hardwood floors they'd scuff the hell out of them, so a thick piece of chain was padlocked to the middle of the shackle's chain and the slack was pulled from them.

The chain was pulled up towards the dog demon's manacles, and a padlock pinned them to the center of the linking chain in those cuffs, leaving Sesshomaru with a bit less than two and a half feet of spread for his legs. The chain then ran up to the collar, where it was run through the padlock.

For extra security, Inutaisho ran two more chains through the padlock of the collar before locking it. The two chunky lengths were run one each to the manacles, where they were added to those padlocks before they too were clicked shut.

That done, Inutaisho pulled Sesshomaru's elbows just past his back, and a set of manacles were secured just above the dog demon's elbows. The chain would still give Sesshomaru some use of his hands, but would stop him from bringing his hands together.

On the back of the collar, a set of half rings that were on either side of the hinge had formed a single ring with the collar closed, and Inutaisho locked a long piece of heavy chain through it with another padlock.

The chain went down to the restraints above Sesshomaru's elbows and were locked, then the rest ran down to the shackles and was added to the padlock holding the front body chain. That padlock was shut, and what added up to damn near seventy pounds of metal was locked to Sesshomaru's muscular frame.

"There we go, that should keep you from moving too fast puppy. Of course, they'll have to come off for your doctor's appointment, but after that these will be on you whenever I don't have you chained up in a different apparatus of one sort or another."

"Yes, master. Though, if you leave me this way, my pancake skills may take a hit." Sesshomaru prodded, feeling the heft of all the thick chain locked to him. It wasn't that much for him to take really, especially not when spread across his body. But when the chains stayed for days, or longer, they started to rub, they got in the way, they slowly became tiring and fatiguing, and served to make his normal movements awkward and difficult.

"You will overcome my boy, or I shall punish you until you find a way to work around them. Either way, you will continue to make me such fluffy little delights." Inutaisho joked, going back to his breakfast.

"Yes, master."

Inutaisho made quick work of his breakfast, and after having his heavily chained son clean everything up, dragged Sesshomaru back up to bed. Slipping back under the covers, he got his son onto the bed with him and snuggled up to his well restrained beta.

"You know, I should probably be training you, but it feels a bit wrong without Inuyasha here."

"Indeed, master, I do enjoy having my otouto close when you train us."

"Such a good big brother you are Sesshomaru, and such a good beta. I suppose you're best off serving me by just lounging around with your master for a while. Tell me though my pup is that wiener of mine still hard?"

Inutaisho asked, knowing it was likely still tormenting his son from his drink earlier. Sesshomaru nodded in the affirmative, his cock still snug in its tube, trying in vain to escape its confinement.

"Indeed it is, master."

"Good. So, how has your return to your belt been my dearest? It has been nearly two weeks since the belt went on after all."

"It has been…alright, master. It's comforting in a way, having the belt back on, knowing I can't get out until my alpha releases me. Though, with you, every day I go denied feels like a week of its own. Honestly, sometimes I wish the belt was off purely to feel an unrestricted erection if nothing else, though I know that all this frustration only makes the end result that much sweeter, my master."

"Indeed. It does hurt in a way to keep you and your brother denied so cruelly, though I can't lie and say a part of me doesn't enjoy your frustration. Though, of course, I do take comfort in the knowledge of the fact that your orgasms will be more intense than any other could give you when I do let you both cum."

"Indeed they will be, if you ever let Inuyasha and I cum that is, my sweet and sadistic master."

Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed his alpha, Inutaisho gladly returning the favor. As one of Sesshomaru's bound wrists sought out his sire's arm, the alpha dog cradled the back of Sesshomaru's head with his other hand, running it through the beautiful silver locks.

"Hmm, you are so beautiful my pup. Now, go grab a set of clover nipple clamps from the supply closet next to my room."

"Yes, my sweet and… very sadistic master."

Sesshomaru fished his hobbled self out of the immense and comfortable bed, and walked out of his sire's room and to the toy closet next to it. Fishing out the pair of fairly harsh nipple clips, joined by a thin metal chain, the dog demon managed to grab them with his well restrained hands and returned to his alpha male.

Clipping the visually appealing and very effective clamps to his son's nipples, Inutaisho got them snugged a bit and pulled Sesshomaru back into his embrace. Kissing his son, Inutaisho let his tongue explore the other inu's mouth for a moment, before drawing back and resting Sesshomaru's head in the crook of his neck.

"Sleep well my sweet Sesshomaru, for you have quite the trial coming your way."

"Yes, master."

Sesshomaru kissed the crook of Inutaisho's neck and tried to find sleep once more, difficult as it was with the chains binding him and the clips biting into his skin relentlessly.

~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha stepped into the gym locker room, fresh from an hour long game of dodge ball. Per his now standard procedure, he went to his locker in the rear rows of the room, and acted casual while he loitered around, waiting for the rest of the class to filter towards the front.

Haito meanwhile, after having given his boyfriend a warm kiss, had simply stripped himself down to his own chastity belt. Which, to Inuyasha's surprise, was now pink. Inuyasha blushingly looked away at the sight, dissociating himself from Haito's obviously locked manhood before it could cause a scene.

Though, if anyone had actually seen it, they didn't say anything. And, soon enough, a dressed Haito was behind his inu boyfriend, hugging the half-demon and sniffing his neck.

"How are you Inu, I missed you the last couple of days."

"I missed you too Haito. Nice choice of color by the way."

"Thank my mom for that. On our day off she decided she wanted to liven my chastity belt up a little bit, seeing as it looked so relatively mundane before."

Haito spoken sarcastically, though really he actually kind of liked the new color. And it wasn't like he gave a fuck if anyone saw the thing; he had a bigger dick than most of the other kids did anyway, even if his was locked up at the moment. And, the other kids in their class hadn't gotten to have sex with his stunningly beautiful boyfriend as he had, twice.

"So, how's it been so far?" Inu asked, his own length twitching in its pod, both at the sight of the pink cup strapped and locked to Haito's waist, and at the intimate knowledge of what was beneath it.

"Eh, good and bad. It sucks not getting to beat off, and I'm still getting used to really waking up with my morning wood rather than just stroking it a bit and nodding back off. But, it's pretty comfortable if I don't think about sex or anything. And, it's actually kind of nice, that feeling of arousal that just kind of hangs around cause you can't satisfy it."

"Yeah, at first anyway. After a while it just gets painful. At least my dad has your keys and not your mom, so you're just staying locked. Kouga did this edging thing on me last week, and by the end it was so horrible I can't even describe it. And it was all just from getting beat off without actually getting off."

"Yeah, I know. My mom does that to my dad, it is crazy. I mean, I've never actually seen him cry before, other than when she does that to him. But that had him practically sobbing after like an hour and a half. It's so weird, I mean it looks like it would be nice, just getting a long, off and on hand-job, but it actually made him sob."

Inuyasha nodded as he stripped his gym clothes off, quickly changing back into his regular outfit. Slipping his jeans and T-shirt back on, the hanyou put his gym clothes back in his locker, locked it and picked his book-bag up, heading for the door.

"So, what are you doing after school today Inu, want to maybe play some zombies online or something?" Haito asked as they walked to the front.

"I can't, I have some doctor's appointment after class."

"But you're healthy."

"I know, that's what worries me. I guess I'll talk to you tonight or I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Alright, talk you then, puppy."

Haito leaned in for another quick kiss, then walked off to his next class while Inu did the same. Lost in thoughts and a mixture of dread and excitement of this impending appointment, the hanyou's day went by in a blur, and soon enough he was walking out the front doors of the school, another day over.

Seeing a distinct yellow Challenger parked out front, Inuyasha walked over to Kouga and got in. Buckling his seatbelt, the hanyou leaned over and grabbed a quick kiss before the ookami pulled away from the curb.

~~~~~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~~~~

"Well, this is it." Kouga said as they pulled up out front of a small medical building.

"Huh, it looks legitimate."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is a licensed office and all, I'm just not eager to see what their particular idea of bedside manner consists of."

"Yeah, right."

"Oh well, let's get inside before we're late."

Kouga parked the car and they got out, the two walking inside. Walking in, they went down a hallway and found themselves in a small, fairly comfortable waiting room, not much different than any other doctor's office.

There, Inutaisho sat, Sesshomaru at his feet, already naked save the chastity belt and slave chain. Grinning, he finished filling out a couple of charts while they sat next to him.

"Hello you two, there's a couple of lockers over there, strip and put your clothes in the leftmost one."

"Ugh…alright." Inuyasha blushed, fidgeting a bit. This was something he wasn't used to. Stripping at home was one thing, but here, in a doctor's office waiting room, was another.

"Puppy, just because we are in public does not mean you are excused from using proper titles. Now, strip down and put your clothes in the locker, the doctor's waiting for you."

"Yes, master."

Inuyasha was beet red, but did as told, stripping down to the belt and putting his clothes in the locker. Kouga followed suit, gently peeling off his suit until he was embarrassingly down to the panties, though the only other person in the room was a receptionist who was too thoroughly engrossed in a magazine to take notice.

Kouga slid the undies down and put them in the locker as well, then they both sat down by Inutaisho, Inuyasha resting on the floor at Kouga's feet. The two stripped, Inutaisho produced a pair of necklaces, both holding a key, and in Inuyasha's case an Allen key as well, and put one around each of their necks. Inuyasha could feel his dick swell as the keys to remove his chastity belt were gently placed around his neck, though he knew his cock was no closer to freedom than it had been before.

"Alright, I take it you are Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru?" Another receptionist walked out into the room, holding a clipboard and mentioning to the group.

"That would be those three."

"Excellent. Those necklaces have their correct chastity belt keys, right?"

"Yep, they're good to go."

"Alright then, right this way you three. Let's see, Kouga, you are room one, Sesshomaru room two, and Inuyasha room three."

"Good luck you three. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Oh, and we had an examination prepared for you as well Mr. Takahashi. The head doctor is ready for you in room four whenever you are."

"Oh, alright I suppose."

Following the other three, Inutaisho watched them be steered off to their respective rooms, where one of the facilities' doctors was waiting for them, and then he himself was crossing the threshold of his own examination room.

Inside, a brunette fox hanyou was waiting for him, a female, fairly young by the looks of it though with kitsunes it was always hard to tell. Stepping inside, he heard the receptionist close the door and heard the soft click of a lock closing, looking back to see that there was no handle on the door, just a swipe card reader next to it.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi, I'm Dr. Mitchell, I'll be taking care of you today. Now, if you would strip down and lie on the table on your back."

"You're the doctor." Inutaisho grinned, but stripped down, taking off his jeans, T-shirt, and underwear, and folding them, setting them on a nearby counter. Hoping onto the examination table, he laid back, feeling the paper crinkle beneath him.

Stepping up to him, the cute doctor raised the set of stirrups to Inutaisho's surprise, guiding his legs up into them. Furthermore, she stopped to use a set of straps to hold them in place before she took her seat next to him.

"I must say, I don't recall having scheduled an appointment for myself doctor, least of all a prostate exam." The fox shook her head at Inutaisho's wise cracking, eyeing the plug seated in his entrance.

"Well, we like to have all of our new clients given a preliminary physical, even if they are not our primary patients. Just standard procedure, nothing to worry about."

"Not at all. Oh and, is everything prepared for the catheterization?"

"Yep, it will be all taken care of by the time your checkup is over."

"And the molds I had requested?"

"They are ready to go as well."

"Excellent, thank you."

"Not a problem. Now, let's give you a good once over. First things first, any aches, pains, anything irregular going on that you know of in your body?"

"No everything's good far as I can tell."

"Good, can you do a full sit-up for me real quick?"

Inutaisho put his hands behind his head and did a full sit-up, bringing his chest up to his strapped legs. Stopping him there, the fox had him twist side to side, checking to see his spine was normally formed, which it was.

With him lying back, she checked his ribs, abdomen, underarms, and neck. She took his heartbeat and blood pressure, check his hearing and vision. Then, she grabbed a small measuring stick and lightly grasped his flaccid cock.

"Alright, blood pressure is dead on, hearing and vision perfect, no irregularities in physical examination. Penis size, well, nine and three quarter inches flaccid, uncircumcised. You have quite the generous endowment Mr. Takahashi." Dr. Mitchell wrote down his measurements, filling in the body diagrams on her clip board.

"Indeed, I'm blessed, or my betas are anyway." Inutaisho responded with a smirk.

"Any difficulties with erectile dysfunction, any discomfort when erect, any issues with your foreskin retracting properly?"

"No, my foreskin rarely pulls all of the way back, but it's just long. No problems with any kind of ED or pain."

"How many times a day do you urinate on average?"

"About three or four I guess."

"Any discomfort or problems going? Any issues with incontinence?"

"None."

"Excellent, now, I'm going to remove this plug and give you a brief prostate exam."

"Yes, ma'am."

Inutaisho relaxed himself as the plug came free, the doctor setting it aside for him. Lubing her gloved fingers, she put her middle finger to his entrance and slid it in, moving it in and out before switching it for her index finger.

Finding it out, she found his prostate and manipulated it a bit, stimulating the dog's organ. Everything checked out, so she grabbed a small beaker from under the table, setting it between the dog's legs as her other hand grasped his organ.

"I'm going to collect a small semen sample from you quickly. Then I'll just get blood and urine samples from you, check your height and weight, and we'll take those molds of you."

"Excellent."

The hanyou fox continued to massage his prostate, lightly stroking his organ. Within a few minutes, she managed to coax a couple of drops of his seed into the dish and closed it, writing his name on it. That done, she removed her finger and returned the plug to its intended home, then stripped her gloves off.

"How often are you on the receiving end of anal sex Mr. Takahashi?"

"With a partner, rarely. Toys and plugs would be frequently, almost daily actually."

"Any discomfort other than the usual penetration during intercourse?"

"Nope, nothing I could think of."

"Alright, let me just collect this blood sample then."

"May I ask your first name, while you're stabbing me in the arm?" Inutaisho questioned as Dr. Mitchell put a small needle into his right arm, attaching a small vial to it.

"It's Kayla, Mr. Takahashi. Or, may I call you Inutaisho."

"Certainly, that's a pretty name by the way."

"Thank you." Kayla collected three vials and then pulled the needle free, putting a cotton ball and bandage on the puncture wound, though it would be healed in a minute.

That done, she unstrapped his legs and dropped the stirrups, standing him up, she gave him a plastic cup for his urine sample. Though he'd almost expected a shove off to the nearest bathroom, she stood and watched as he gave her the sample and sealed the lid, then she directed him to the height and weight scale.

She recorded his measurements, finishing off his physical, then prepared the cast material. Earlier, he'd arranged to have a high precision mold of his erect penis made, for the purpose of having it recreated by Prestige Dominance. Actually, all four of them were going to have it done, though the other three didn't know it yet.

"Alright Inutaisho, would you like a magazine or can you do it mentally? It's gonna take about thirty seconds to cast correctly, I'm guessing you're going to want to really be on your game for this."

"Indeed, and I think I can manage."

A few thoughts of his pups, of sleeping hilted in Kouga, of Sesshomaru in those chains, and with a few quick strokes Inutaisho was fully engorged, all fourteen inches of dog demon standing thick and proud at its hardest, most erected state.

Lying on his back, the dog stroked himself while she finished mixing the mold material, then the small vat was upended on his manhood. The cold material was guided straight down, the bucket covering his fully erected cock and full balls.

Keeping his beautiful pups in mind, he kept his dick at its best for the minute she left it on. By that point it was hard, and the mold was pulled off. She gave it a look, and capped it off, then grabbed a camera. Stroking himself to perfection once more, she took a multitude of pictures of it for color and appearance, and took measurements of him to confirm the mold and for the medical records.

"Alright, you're all set Mr. Takahashi. I must say, I think you're simultaneously our oldest and most perfectly healthy patient."

"Thank you so very much." Sarcasm dripped from the dog as he dressed, taking the mold and the pictures from her.

~~~~~~Kouga~~~~~~

"Alright Mr. Kamuto, I'm going to check your tail and give you a brief prostate examination. Please lift your tail so I can remove that plug."

"You got it."

The wolf reluctantly lifted his tail, showing off his padlocked penis and plugged rear. He was strapped to the examination table on all fours, restraints on his ankles and wrists pulled snug. Gently pulling the plug, the doctor set it aside and a gloved finger snuck into his hind.

"How often are you penetrated anally Mr. Kamuto?"

"It's getting to be daily with a partner, and daily with toys." Saying it made Kouga feel a bit wanton, but with such amazing roommates it was hard to argue.

"Any discomfort that you've taken note of?"

"Nope."

"Alright. I think we have your prostate here."

The doctor examined the gland, finding everything to check out as far as he could tell. Pulling her finger back, she grasped Kouga's tail and moved it around, checking the mobility of the furry appendage and examining the hair for quality.

Letting the wolf's tail go, cat demon Dr. Akeena Matako stood and retrieved the key to the padlock. Unlocking it, she let the ookami's organ swing free, retrieving a measuring tool to fill out his chart. Gently grasping the semi-flaccid organ, she put the measuring stick to it and wrote down the results.

"Eight and a quarter flaccid, uncut. Very nice for a guy who wears women's underwear."

"Well, they're just so comfortable." Kouga sarcastically cracked.

"Indeed. I suppose with this thing tucked back it actually makes sense. Seeing as the real support and padding in a set of panties is right where the head of your penis is when tucked. Now, let's see if we can get this thing hard long enough to take some measurements."

"You're making me feel like an old man." Kouga muttered, simply thinking of his beautiful Inuyasha to get his semi-flaccid member to swell now that it was unfettered. His erection soon was bobbing lightly against his stomach, thanks in part to a couple of languid, gloved strokes from the neko.

The wolf lightly squirmed in the leather restraints as his doctor got him fully erect, taking a measurement of his hardened member. Taking it, she jotted his measurements down with a nod, the wolf was legitimately hung, like a horse in fact.

Measurement done, she produced a set of thin metal rods, slicking the thinnest of them and grasping Kouga's dick once more. Looking between his legs, the ookami saw the doctor's position and the metal rod and he gulped, his erection flagging a bit.

"I'm going to test your urethra for your ability to safely be sounded. I gather you are often plugged on a daily basis, are you sounded as well?"

"Actually no, I've never been."

"Surprising. Oh well, we will find out what diameter sound you can comfortably take and I will pass along the information to your alpha. Now, stay still and relaxed, this is going to be a strange sensation at first."

Kouga felt butterflies invading his stomach as the smooth rod slipped past his foreskin, reaching his head. He tried not to squirm as she found his urethra and gently pressed in…


	62. Chapter 62

Hey y'all, welcome to chapter 62! I hope you all like it!

TigerDemonOwnz- School? Yeah, been a few years since summer break for me.

Kate 101- Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

KurenaiFamily- Indeed, I love sounding, it's so beautifully invasive. Thanks for the review!

PhoenixDiamond- I'm glad you enjoyed it once again, thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Inuyasha~~~~~~

Inuyasha bit back a whine as the metal rod was pushed inside his dick. It was the fifth one she'd used thus far, though he didn't think he could take anything bigger than what was already inside his channel. Stepping to the hanyou's semi-hard penis, the native Russian human female pressed the metal rod further into his organ.

"Is this the last one ma'am?"

"I don't know, I think you can fit at least a size or two larger. This is something important to know accurately, for example some chastity cages utilize a sound for security purposes, so it's best to know exactly what you can fit."

With that, the smooth metal was pulled from Inuyasha's semi-flaccid organ and set on the table beneath him. Tugging at his restraints lightly, the bound and naked half-demon watched as the human pulled the next size up and slicked it with lube.

"Stay still little one, you can handle this."

"Yes, ma'am."

Inuyasha whimpered a bit, his hands clenching and unclenching in the brown leather wrist cuffs strapped to them, as she guided the smooth metal past his foreskin, to the slit of his young dick. Feeling his urethra the ningen doctor, a native Russian with pale skin and medium length brown hair, slid the sound into his meatus, and with a slick pop it was in his puppyhood.

"Pretty snug fit, huh?"

"You could say that."

"See, this one is just right for you, I knew you could take it."

She eased the rod all the way in, until the little ball on the end was just peeking past Inuyasha's slowly retracting foreskin, and then stepped over to her clipboard, recording the measurement of his urethra. Noting his surprising ability to be sounded as well as he had, she looked over and spotted a couple of sparse little pubes starting to grow across his smooth groin.

"Your father keeps you smooth down there, does he not?"

"Yes, ma'am." Inuyasha blushed as he responded, embarrassed by the fact, even though he did kind of like it that way.

"Does he use any sort of depilatory cream?" She asked as she set a tray down next to the examination table, one containing a number of shaving items as far as Inuyasha could tell.

"What is that, ma'am?"

"A cream to stop your hair re-growing. He would likely rub it on after shaving you clean to keep you that way?"

"Oh, yeah, he did use that once. It was a couple of weeks ago."

"Really. I'm surprised it's growing back that fast. Oh well, this stuff will ensure you are bare for a while. Now stay still."

The human woman grabbed the can of shaving cream and squirted some out into her hand, and rubbed it across the half-demon's crotch. Almost immediately, the semi-flaccid member sprung to full-attention, pushing the sound a few inches out as it swelled.

With one finger, she pushed the sound back all the way back in, making the hanyou gasp, before she flicked his balls once.

"Your file specifically lists that I include all attempts at erection directly to your father. And if you don't lose it, I'm instructed to make you get it soft."

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am." Inuyasha blushed furiously, trying to make his cock soften. He felt like an ass, he was supposed to be getting a physical, and instead was getting a boner at every touch from his doctor. Though did she honestly have to be so attractive?

"I suppose it is natural for a boy your age. When we the last time you were allowed to cum?"

"Almost two weeks ma'am."

"Excellent. You know, I convinced my parents to lock my younger brother into a cage a lot like the one you were wearing."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked as she produced a fresh razor and began to run lines up his groin, removing the odd hair that had started to grow once again and leaving him perfectly smooth.

"Indeed. He always used to be touching his little member; just like you I'm sure. I approached them about it, and after informing them of what I learned here, about just how much time an adolescent boy can waste on his dick, they laid down an ultimatum that if he lived under their roof, he does so locked."

Inuyasha nodded, in an odd way comforted that he wasn't the only one who was probably feeling all of the odd sensations and longings he felt while wearing the cage. Dunking the razor in warm water, she tapped it clean and started baring him anew.

"How long does he go, between… you know, getting to cum?"

"Oh, he doesn't. I showed him how to work a prostate massager, gave it to my parents to let him use once a month, and have shown him better things to do with all of that young energy. Now for him it's all schoolwork and sports."

"Damn, that just sounds…cruel, ma'am."

"Well, our parents should be getting something out of him. They support him, house him, feed him, his priorities should be on doing well in school to make them proud. And really, after the first few months he really came to accept it without much of a fight. And you're getting hard again. You must like cruel."

Doctor Annika Kornova added as she gently tugged on his balls. Trying again to relax himself, Inuyasha felt her finish up with getting his dick smooth, not that any hair grew on his shaft, then ran the razor gently over his balls. When she was done, she wiped him smooth and checked closely for any strays that might have escaped.

Finding none, she grabbed another can, a small white one, and took the cap off. Shaking it, she put a glove on, sprayed it into her gloved hand, and rubbed his groin with it liberally. After a second, she sprayed out more of it and rubbed him with it a second time. As she was done and putting the cream away, Inuyasha felt an itching developing and swallowed nervously.

"That is going to sting for a few minutes. Just stay calm and it'll pass."

"What is doing, ma'am?"

"Well, it's making sure that for the next two months at least, not a single stray hair will grow between your legs. This is a clinical grade depilatory cream, made just for canine demon and hanyou. Now while that's going, I'm going to check your anus and prostate."

With no further warning, Inuyasha's new doctor adjusted the stirrups on the exam table, lifting the hanyou's restrained legs up into the air and back towards him, exposing his hole to the Russian female. The plug which previously left in place was grasped, and with a gently tug came free. Inuyasha whimpered a bit as the widest point reached his entrance and slid free, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"There we are. I must say, this is a nice sized plug for such a young hanyou. Now, let me just check your prostate for any irregularities."

She pulled on a fresh pair of gloves and after rubbing one against the hanyou's slick hole she slid it in. Searching for his sensitive little gland, she rubbed her finger side to side until she felt his entrance tighten, the sensitive gland under her gloved touch. Feeling for anything irregular, and finding nothing, not that she was expecting anything in a young half-demon, she pulled her finger free.

"Alright, your prostate seems to be in fine health. We are going to open you up and check you now."

"O-open, me?"

"Yes." Inuyasha looked back to see the Russian brunette holding up a metal object, a set of rounded metal pieces connected to some kind of hinge. As she produced a tube of lubricant, he bit back a whine, tugging at the leather restraints.

"Relax, this is an anal speculum. It is used to examine the inside of a patient, just keep your anus relaxed and this should be relatively easy for you."

"Yes, ma'am."

Inuyasha found himself biting his lip at the intense look of the device, but regardless it was lubed and the folded prongs placed to his entrance. Keeping himself relaxed, Inuyasha felt the prongs press against his entrance, and suddenly they slipped in. With only a twinge of discomfort the speculum slid in, making the hanyou feel almost silly about his fear over the tool.

Though, the sudden feel of his anus being spreader further took him by surprise. The soft snick of a ratcheting action was heard, and suddenly his ass was open and he couldn't close it. Whimpering a bit, he saw his doctor get up and walk away, his entrance still held open.

"See, not so bad eh. And you were so worried about me sticking that metal contraption up your butt."

"How…how long is it going to stay open like that?"

"Until I close it, now relax, I just need to take a peek inside you and ensure you are healthy."

Bending down, the human clicked on the light and shone it through the gap left by the parted leaves of the speculum. Seeing clearly into the boy's entrance, she looked closely for any scarification, any wounds, sores, or bleeding. Finding none, she leaned back and clicked off her flashlight, leaving the speculum in place as she jotted down her findings.

"Everything looks good back there. Now, time to see just how far your anus can dilate. I'm going to put this balloon-like ring in your anus and I will pump it up until you cannot be stretched open any further. I want you to relax and tell me how you feel as I pump it."

"Yes, ma'am. Why exactly are you doing this, by the way?" Inuyasha asked, looking between his spread legs at the brunette who had already grabbed out the latex ring.

"This is to test how far you can dilate, for one thing to ensure your anus can safely handle intercourse, and second to know exactly what size objects can be inserted into you. I won't lie to you, this part gets a bit painful, but it's nothing you shouldn't be able to take."

Inuyasha whimpered a bit as he felt the speculum released and slid back out of him. Holding the little rubber ring in her hand, the doctor gently eased it into him. The ring had a U-shape to the edge so that in place it seated, so that his anus was in the valley of the ring. Taking the pump, Kornova began to pump it watching it expand, the numbers on it unfurling and showing the percentage of dilation.

"There's a little boy, you're cock's getting hard again by the way."

"Sorry, ma'am."

Blushing, Inuyasha tried to will his hard-on down as the inflatable was pumped up. While it was easy to take in at first, he noticed that with every pump it both good bigger and harder, giving him less ability to squeeze the inflatable. As it got to be too much to take, he bit back a whimper as she slowly continued pumping.

"How are you feeling pup?"

"A bit stretched, ma'am. I think I'm about done."

"You can take a few more. Just stay relaxed."

Inuyasha found himself biting his lip as she picked up the bulb once more…

~~~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~~~

The deflated bulb came out with a pop, and Sesshomaru shifted idly in his restraints. On his back, arms, chest and waist strapped down, his legs strapped up in stirrups, and still in his belt he certainly felt like the beta he now was. As he watched, the red head put the odd measuring tool into a container of other items she'd used on him, likely for cleaning and sterilization, then grabbed a cone shaped tool of some sort, hard black rubber with white number markings on it.

"Alright, we're gonna check your ability to dilate this way. We like to take both measurements to ensure your health, plus this way is usually a bit more challenging, so if there are any issues they tend to show up from one test or the other."

"You're the doctor, ma'am."

That in itself would have been insulting at any other time. Addressing a young human girl as ma'am while she strapped him down and invasively "examined" his body would have earned his wrath, but for his father's dominance.

Still, he was a beta, and so once she'd slicked the cone, it was put to his anus and gently eased in. As it went, she occasionally turned it in his rear, occasionally backed it out an inch to gently push it forward once more.

While the dog demon was fairly silent, she managed to get a good feel of his limit as the cone went in, ever expanding his anus open around its increasing girth. After a few minutes of easing the cone in, she finally heard Sesshomaru voice his concern on the object.

"I think that is about my limit."

"I think we can ease it in a bit more."

Gently, Dr. Jennifer Miller pushed it in a bit further, and then, satisfied, she took down the measurement listed on the device and slipped it free from Sesshomaru's ass. That done, she unstrapped the tall, muscular dog demon from the table and lowered the stirrups.

"Alright, up on your feet. We need to get this straight jacket on you."

"A bit overboard no?"

"Belt doesn't come off until you're strapped up. Arms forward."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sesshomaru's hands were slipped into the sleeves, and the torso was brought to his chest and wrapped around him. It was zipped up, then Sesshomaru's arms were brought tight to his chest. The clips to the closed sleeves were brought around to the back. They were clipped to the back, and the rear straps were all pulled tight, and the jacket was securely fastened so that Sesshomaru's hands were trapped to his sides.

"There we go, up against that metal platform over there."

"Yes ma'am."

Sesshomaru almost purred out as he was backed up to a metal stand against the one wall. There, the straight jacket was strapped to the metal stand, and a spreader bar was locked between his legs and locked to the stand as well.

That done, finally, the redhead produced the key and put it to the lock. With a soft click, it was unlocked, and then piece by piece she disassembled the belt. Getting it apart, she slid the short catheter from Sesshomaru's length as the tube came off.

Freed, his cock instantly sprang up to full length, coated in pre-ejaculate from its time confined. Grinning, the doctor grabbed a ruler and put it to his length. Measuring him, she took his measurements down and then grabbed a camera. She took pictures of him for reference and then grabbed the mold.

"Alright, I'm gonna need you to keep it up for about a minute. And give me a good chub here, if it's bad I'll need to make a new one and try it again. You ready to go?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Sesshomaru thought about Inuyasha's tight, hot little rear as the mold cylinder slid onto his fully engorged length. Imagining the feel of his little brother's ass sheathing his cock made him painfully erect, almost enough to cum now that his dick was free, if only temporarily.

Thoughts of his otouto made the minute the mold took pass by in a flash, and as soon as the mold went on she eased it off, capping it and putting his name on the taped lid. She slipped it into a bag with the photos of the dog demon's cock and balls for the dildo maker to use.

"I'm surprised your alpha allows you to keep your pubic hair like that, I'm going to go ask him about it."

"Enjoy that, ma'am."

Sesshomaru stood idle, restrained, while the doctor left the room. She returned a moment later with a tray that appeared to have a variety of shaving items. It was fairly obvious what his sire's answer had been, though what did catch Sesshomaru off guard was the other female who walked in behind his doctor.

A black haired human female, she looked over his bound form, seemingly suppressing a giggle. Though, as the door clicked shut, his erection showed no signs of flagging, his cock proudly jutting out from his body, foreskin retracting slightly to show the dark purple head beneath.

"Wow, doggy has a big cock."

"He does, he's actually one of the biggest I've ever had in a patient. It's a shame daddy doesn't want him to shoot a load off. Isn't that right little doggy?"

Dr. Mitchell spoke as she palmed his thick length, pulling his foreskin back a bit further to expose his sensitive crown. After tugging on him for a second, she let him go and unwrapped the shaving kit.

"Alright, let's get this wiener all cleaned up."

Doling out a handful of shaving cream, she rubbed it over his pubic mound, coating the soft, almost fuzzy silver hair that nestled his cock. Then, gently she shaved him bare, the razor leaving clean stripes up his groin. It took only a few minutes and then with a final wipe down and inspection, Sesshomaru was smooth as a newborn.

"There we go, that's better. Now let's just stop it re-growing and we'll get to the fun part."

Producing a can of depilatory cream, she liberally applied the white foaming substance to his groin, working it in lightly with her hands, and then the shaving kit went away whilst the cream did its work, working into the skin to stop the hair growing at its roots.

"Give that a minute and we'll wipe that off. Let's get this belt together shall we? There are only about fifty pieces to this thing."

"No kidding."

"Oh quick, get his measurements while he's flaccid. I don't think we'll be getting him limp again before this belt is back on."

The black haired human grabbed the measuring tool and took his length and girth, amazed at the size of him even flaccid. Of course, those touches alone, along with removal of the depilatory cream, had him standing erect again. And, easing his foreskin back, the black haired woman appreciated his flushed purple head.

"Man, this is a beautiful cock. I wish my hubby hadn't been cut. I mean, he worked to restore it and it looks great, but nothing can restore that beautiful color."

"Indeed, he is gorgeous, and I bet he's ready to explode. Would you like it if we touched you down there Sesshomaru, if we stroked you till you shot all of that dog cum on the floor? Or what if we sucked you off, if I put my lips around that big head of yours."

Dr. Mitchell spoke, leaning down as she held him, gently putting her lips to his partially exposed head. She gave him a couple of playful licks and a good squeeze, then stood back up. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru scented her arousal and decided to strike back. A beta he may be, but if that's how she wanted to play it, he would play along.

"I would love it for you to suck on my thick, hard cock. Or better, I'd love to ram myself into you. Running my hands over your body, spreading those toned thighs, starting you off with my tongue. Working you up to the brink then drawing back and penetrating you with one long, hard thrust. Would you enjoy that, ma'am."

Suppressing a low moan, Jennifer stepped back and grinned. Seductive bastard, how she wanted to fuck him senseless… Stepping away, she found a thick gag used to subdue potentially aggressive patients. It was a full metal muzzle that locked around the head, completely covering the mouth. And, it had a pseudo penis gag to keep the mouth open and the tongue down.

Stepping to the dog, she guided the phallus into the dog's mouth, than brought the leather and metal clasps around the dog's head. In the back, they strapped tight and a clasp locked them together. Standing locked to the wall, in a straight jacket and muzzle, cock jutting out lewdly, the dog looked like a rabid beast, one the red head wanted desperately to ride.

"Alright, that's enough out of you. Now, all your hair is gone, your physical is done, and we've gotten your blood and urine samples. Time to belt your ass up puppy."

Stepping away, Jennifer grabbed the waist belt and gently guided it around the dog demon's waist. She clipped the leads together, letting the rear straps hang loose. Then, picking up the penis tube, she slipped the catheter through the front. Though, Sesshomaru noticed, it was not the sound that usually went into his flaccid cock, but a full length latex catheter.

"Yep puppy, you're getting a full catheter today."

Taking a bit of lube, she pulled his foreskin back, having her black haired companion hold it back while she coated his tip. Then, she lubed the catheter and put it to his tip. Gently, she eased it into his urethra, letting it slip up his channel.

Slipping it into his length, she gently worked it in until she reached his bladder. Gently, she pushed it into his bladder and sure enough a little trickle of urine came out the end. That done, she pumped up the balloon at the end of the tube, holding the end of the tube inside Sesshomaru's bladder.

The catheter in, Jennifer eased him to his flaccid state and slipped the penis tube on and clipped it to the belt. The pieces were then brought together, the rear straps going to his guiche piercing, and to the first crotch plate. The inflator for the catheter was tucked under the second crotch plate, with the end going out. And finally, the final plate was installed, sealing the unit together, and it was locked.

"Well, that's it puppy. Or, should I call you baby, I suppose I should now. After all, someone leaves this thing unplugged and you'll tinkle all over the floor." Sesshomaru's doctor giggled as she turned a small key that operated a valve in the end of the catheter, so that he wouldn't leak until it was unlocked.

Grabbing the butt-plug she'd pulled free earlier, and gently eased it into Sesshomaru's ass once more. With one smooth push it gently went in and she stepped back. Giving the keys to the black haired woman, she waited till she left the room and then unlocked the dog demon from his restraints.

"There we go. All locked up puppy boy. I'll have your father schedule you for your next appointment."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Sesshomaru spoke nearly sarcastically, but deciding to deliver one last blow to the human doctor, kneeled and spread the bottom of her lab coat. Beneath lay a mini skirt and lacy, pink panties. Slipping them aside, he leaned in and lightly ran his tongue up the folds of her pink, hairless pussy. Pulling his tongue back, he gently laid a soft kiss on her clit and pulled back, standing once again.

"Until next time doctor."

"Indeed, puppy."

Readjusting her panties, the doctor led Sesshomaru back to the waiting room, where he found Inutaisho, Inuyasha and Kouga waiting. Inutaisho and Kouga had dressed, though Inuyasha had been kept nude. He himself had come to the office in only his belt, and so harbored no expectation of getting any covering save the belt.

"Alright, the catheterization went just fine and your oldest is in perfect health Mr. Takahashi. Here are the pictures and the molds you requested as well." Dr. Mitchell handed over the mold and photos of Sesshomaru, giving Inutaisho the last of the four he'd requested, one of each of them.

"Excellent, thank you. Do I need to make any follow up appointments now or can they wait?"

"We can call when it gets closer and schedule then."

"Perfect, thank you so much."

"Our pleasure Mr. Takahashi."

The human smiled and left them, returning to her office while the dog demon exited with his three betas. Going out to their cars, he directed Kouga and Inu back to the Challenger while he and Sesshomaru got back in the modified Honda S2000 they'd arrived in.

"Alright Kouga, follow me over to my new office. I'm going to drop these molds off and check on a couple of things. And it'll let Inu and Sess meet my new partners and see the building."

"Yes, sir."

Hopping into the car, Inutaisho fired up the gold and black two-seater, backed out of his spot, and zipped off, the Challenger T/A following close behind. Seeing as traffic was light, he let the modified Honda rev a bit, getting Kouga to give chase in the muscular Dodge.

"What's this place my dad is working with now, sir." Inuyasha asked, leaning over to rest his head on Kouga's shoulder.

"It's a bondage supply store basically. They make all kinds of restraints, toys, furniture, clothing, etcetera. Plus they buy, sell, and train slaves and submissive's, along with masters. I haven't been to this place yet myself, though one of my co-workers just bought a ningen woman from here."

"Sounds like fun, well, I guess not with this pod on, but…"

"Fun, but not that fun huh? How's little Inu doing in there anyway?"

"Okay, sir. I don't think I've ever gone nearly this long without beating off since I started doing it."

"How often did you touch yourself before your dad locked you up?"

"Probably…twice a day I guess."

"Pretty average for a boy your age I suppose. Think, in just two weeks locked up, that's twenty eight loads you've had stored up instead of shot off. Add in the times you service one of us or the times I edged you and you've really been denied a load of orgasms already. Of course, that just leaves you a pent-up little horn-ball who'll do anything to get out of that belt."

"Yeah yeah. So, I am still getting an orgasm on Sunday, right sir?"

"I don't know, that's your sire's decision. I will say you should focus on your behavior and your attitude if you want to get those young balls drained this week."

Inuyasha nodded at that, biting his lower lip. He was so horned up already he didn't know what he would do if his alpha didn't let him cum at his scheduled release date. Even the short span of three days seemed like an eternity away

"Well well, I suppose this is it here. Ready to go see our worst nightmares?"

"What, my dad's secret sex toy lab?"

"Pretty much."

"Yeah, that does sound pretty horrifying." Inuyasha agreed as they got out of the car. Still\ blushing about his nudity, save the belt, he made a beeline for his alpha father's side, standing next to his equally naked brother as the group of four walked inside.


	63. Chapter 63

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 63, hope you all like it!

Kate 101- I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

Phoneix Diamond- Yes, with every chapter just a bit more of your daily life becomes perverted :P Thanks for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review.

TigerDemonOwnz- Thanks for the review.

KurenaiFamily- Yeah, there could be some more sounding in the future, including Haito. Thanks for the review!

xXSadisticFantasyXx- Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

Walking in, the group of four were met by the sight of a beautiful human female, bronze skin and dark brown hair, shackled naked before them. Facing away from the door, her legs were spread and her ass was upturned courtesy of her posture, and so her soaking wet pussy was rather eagerly displayed to them all.

In the front, an upright cross made of iron pipes held her restrained. At the top, her neck was locked to a collar fitted in the pipe, and at each side an attached manacled held one of her wrists. All in all it was a beautiful position, and a very difficult one to hold as evidenced by the sweat pouring off her body.

"Master?"

"Yes, puppy?"

"Is she…is she a…slave, like us?"

"Partially my little pup. She is a slave, though she is literally a slave while you are a submissive and a beta."

"What's the difference, master?" Inuyasha asked, interest, and cock, piqued at the sight of the slave girl shackled so alluringly before him.

"Well my little pup, you are my beta and my submissive, and really I do own you. But, you are still technically a free person, and you have or will have all your rights. She on the other hand signed them away, so technically she is property, and she's a slave.

It's kind of the next step for a serious submissive or masochist, if they really want to live it full time they can sign themselves into slavery and be bought and sold to different owners. The difference is while that you and Sess are my slaves, she is legally one whereas legally you two are not."

"Oh, that's cool. I mean, kind of crazy, but I guess in a way it makes sense."

"Inutaisho, so good of you to drop in. I'm guessing these are your boys?" Ayame walked up to greet the group of four, still nude as the day she was born, save the locked collar around her neck. Taking hold of the gorgeous redhead, Inutaisho leaned in and kissed her neck, gently flicking the padlock.

"These are indeed my boys little ookami. That's Sesshomaru, the wolf is Kouga, and my youngest Inuyasha."

"What a cute little puppy you are, Inuyasha. I'm so glad you finally brought him around Inutaisho. And, if I might ask, what exactly brings you this way?"

"Just checking up on my property, all of it."

Inutaisho responded, slipping behind the beautiful demoness and trailing his fingers down to her hot, wet core. While he'd not advertised it to his three boys, he'd made a deal with Griffith to buy his co-worker and slave. While he loved her alpha personality and her raw sexuality, he also bought her for a purpose; to teach Inuyasha in pleasuring a female. Having her around as another teacher down the road could be good for the hanyou, and he would be lying if he didn't plan to enjoy it himself.

"Is that all, Master Takahashi?"

"No, I do have a set of four molds I want to have cast."

"The ones you called about earlier?"

"Those would be the ones." Inutaisho handed over the box holding the four molds and the pictures to accompany each. Taking them, Ayame walked away, taking them to the workshop to be cast. Meanwhile, their attention turned back to the human female locked in place in front of them.

"Don't you think she gets, embarrassed, being presented like that, master?" Inuyasha asked, feeling butterflies in his stomach at the position, wondering what it would be like if he were to be restrained that way, in front of a big group of people.

"I'd imagine it does, but her embarrassment or concepts of modesty are irrelevant. She is a slave, and if her owner wants her displayed that way, then it is her duty to obey."

"Oh. Do, would you, ever, you know, display us like that, master?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer, or for that matter what he would want the answer to be.

"Well little pup, do you think you could handle that, perhaps enjoy it? Being shackled up naked where people could simply walk by and appreciate my little puppy's beauty. Would being displayed like a prized possession of mine appeal to you my little masochistic puppy?"

"I…I don't know, master. I…I guess it would, being shown off as yours." At that, Inutaisho leaned in and kissed his young boy's lips softly, one arm wrapping around his still slender shoulders.

"Well then I guess you know the answer boy."

"Yes, master." Inuyasha almost whispered, still surprised at how well his father seemed to know him, sometimes even better than he knew himself.

Glancing back at the shackled human, Sesshomaru clearly saw a certain glistening between the woman's restrained thighs, one not caused by sweat from the intense position. Feeling his cock try to engorge anew, he glanced away to see a worse sight, the wolf demoness approaching once more.

"She's something isn't she. I've been teasing and edging her since I shackled her this morning, now she's just dripping non-stop from the denial. Would you care to touch her?"

"I'd like to touch you little wolf. Have you been teasing yourself, like I told you to?"

A day earlier, Ayame had been instructed by her new owner to edge herself twice in the morning and twice at night with her favorite vibrator, and that she wasn't to complete herself or touch between her legs other than when edging.

"Every morning and night master, just like you ordered me. You know, it's only been a day and a half yet I've haven't gone near this long without orgasm since I can remember. Do you think it's possible my kind, sweet owner might allow his slave the pleasure."

The gorgeous alpha wolf guided the dog's hand down to her heated, wet core, biting her lip lightly as a finger slid inside her. Gently rocking it in and out of his new slave, he gave the redhead a second to enjoy it before pulling it out.

"What a naughty slave you are. Let's give these three a tour of the building, and get you some nipple clamps for your disobedience."

"Yes, master."

"So…she's yours too, master?" Inuyasha asked, confused by her addressing him as her master, though he'd never met the stunning wolf before.

"She is Inuyasha. She was owned by the owner of this store, and after I bought half of the business I bought her as well. When the time comes, she is going to teach you about pleasing the fairer sex."

"She is, master?"

"Indeed little puppy, would you like that? Think you'd like to mount me little pup, feel my wet heat gripping that denied little wiener?"

"….Yes, yes ma'am."

"You do not address Ayame as ma'am, Inuyasha. She is technically lower than you, as she is a slave while you are my submissive. You can just call her Ayame."

"Yes, master."

"Excellent, now, to the tour."

~~~~~~Twenty Minutes Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha's head was spinning as they came round to the end of the tour. The sheer number of people involved in the place was crazy, the number of kinks they indulged in, the punishment tools, the bondage equipment; it was too much to take in at once.

The first thing they'd gone through were the aisles and aisles of toys and bondage equipment. Specifically, the shelves containing all the various make and models of chastity cages, belts, tubes, and toys made Inuyasha painfully hard, and more than a little apprehensive.

Next, the bondage rooms they offered, big setup rooms that were rented out to masters and subs for use. Lined with bondage rigs and toyed, they offered everything needed for a master and sub to play. And, they even offered masters for subs who were single, which made Inuyasha blush.

The next part of their tour took them to the pens, as they were called. Slaves and paying submissive's to be trained were kept in locked pens, along with trained slaves to be sold when they weren't on display. Additionally, trained dogs, ponies, and other "animals" were kept in their pens. The sight of one younger human boy, about Inuyasha's own age, with a blond tail hanging from a butt-plug in his rear made the hanyou nearly gasp.

After that, they walked through the machine shop area, seeing the way many of P.D.'s bondage rigs were fabricated from scratch. And finally, the personal offices and Ayame's own toy closet, where she made it a point to show Inuyasha her favorite strap-on, one she told Inuyasha she intended to "train" him with. Seeing the gargantuan pink faux cock of course sent Inuyasha running for cover, dick hardening in his pod even as fear of the monster gripped him.

"Oh puppy, don't tell me you're afraid of my strap-on. I'm nice and gentle, heck, even my human co-worker Sage can fit this in his little rear. I'm sure you'd do just fine, going on how big your daddy is."

"Yes…yes, Ayame."

The wolf demoness laughed at that, putting the strap-on away before leading them back to the front of the store. There, sure enough, Inutaisho spotted Drake and Sage behind the counter, opening a couple of boxes. Walking up to them, the older dog pointed out their chastity devices to Inuyasha, Drake's thick leather shorts that stayed locked to his frame when not urinating, and Sage's erection enforcing harness, which caught Inuyasha's attention.

"That's Sage Inuyasha. He belongs to my new business partner, the original owner of this place. See that thing, it keeps him stretched and stiff all the time, and he still can't cum. Pretty crazy huh?"

"Yes, master." Inuyasha hugged up to his sire a bit at that, intimidated by the sight of the restrained erection poking from between the human's thighs. He couldn't imagine wearing the thing for days, let alone weeks on end.

"And how are you Sage? Still locked up I see, have you been released since the last time I saw you free of this thing?" Inutaisho asked, gently holding the metal contraption on the human.

"I'm good sir, and no, I've been locked straight through since then."

"Outstanding."

Inutaisho released the human's organ, and after talking with the three Prestige Dominance employees, he took his boys and left, ready for home. Walking back to their cars, he sent Sesshomaru back with Kouga and put Inuyasha in the passenger seat of the Honda and started it up.

As the wolf hung a left from the parking lot, Inutaisho surprised the hanyou with a right, heading off in the other direction. Driving along for a few minutes, Inutaisho silently wheeled the modified convertible along, finding their way to a little back road.

Zipping down it, the dog demon drove along until he found a pull-off from the road, which he turned into and parked the car, killing the motor and leaving it in first gear, handbrake up. Looking over to his youngest boy, he ran a hand through the boy's hair.

"So, how was your day puppy?"

"It was fine, master."

"That's good, how did school go?"

"It was alright. You should see it, Haito's mom painted his belt pink."

"Nice. And how about you pup, feeling okay?"

"Yes, master."

"Tired?"

"Definitely, master."

"Any homework?"

"No master, I got it done in free period."

"I'll check it when we get home. And of course, you will start on your exercise books tonight, since you don't have any homework a few extra pages shouldn't be an issue."

"Yes, master." That the hanyou was not interested in.

"You know, tomorrow you'll do this all over again, correct? I'll wake you up, you and Sesshomaru will take a cold shower and an enema, I'll shove a plug up your butt, you'll go to school, then come home and do homework, studying, and chores till bed."

"Yes…yes master."

"Not so sure about living this full time for the rest of your life huh?"

"Well, not really. I mean, this morning sucked, but it kind of felt nice. Like it was all quick and a bit hazy, I mean, instead of making my own decisions and making myself get up I was commanded up. Though, that doctor's office was really embarrassing, I mean being naked in front of you, and Kouga and Sesshomaru is one thing, but…"

"But it's my choice pup. That's one thing you need to realize, in giving me power over you you're losing it over yourself. Modesty, embarrassment, they aren't going to be my concern. I enjoy seeing you naked, seeing that my chastity cage is still locked to you, that the plug is still in your rear. That's what is in my mind, not whether or not you are concerned over a revealing wardrobe."

"Yes, master."

At that, Inutaisho leaned over and kissed his puppy, embracing the young hanyou. Gently running his tongue along the boy's lips, he slipped it into his pup's mouth, exploring and claiming him but not dominating the kiss. After a moment, he pulled back and looked into his hanyou son's gorgeous eyes, seeing the love, confusion, eagerness, apprehension, and lust in them.

"I'm going to push you really hard this next week or so boy. I'm going to go until I find your limits, until you can't stand anymore. I can be somewhat sadistic when I want to be, and though you know I would never do anything to permanently harm you, physically, mentally or otherwise, I will enjoy your torment. When it becomes too much for you, promise me you will use your safeword."

"I will master, I promise." Fear clouded into the hanyou's amber orbs, but so did determination, and seeing the strong will in his masochistic, submissive little boy filled Inutaisho with unspeakable levels of pride.

Grabbing the boy into his arms again, he hugged the gorgeous little creature, then leaned over and popped the passenger door. Motioning to Inuyasha, he opened his own door and stepped out.

"A couple hundred feet in there are some overgrown bushes. They have branches that make for a good switch. Go pick one out and bring it back to me. And make it a good one, if it's too weak or bowed and it breaks, you'll get another one and I'll restart the whole thing."

"…Ye…Yes, yes master." Inuyasha stammered, but did as told walking into the wooded area, searching for the bushes he'd been instructed to find. It only took a couple of minutes to find the gnarly bushes, with a multitude of pinky thick, straight shoots of wood. Looking them over, he found one a bit thicker, and long and perfectly straight.

Slicing it with a claw, he retrieved the switch and returned to his sire, who simply motioned for him to lean against the fender of the Honda as he took the switch. Hands on the hood, butt pushed out, Inuyasha was surprised when the rear strap to his belt was undone and left to hang between his legs, though the plug remained in.

Though, as the thin wood was laid gently across his bottom, Inuyasha knew just why the strap had been undone. Nothing was going to block or disturb the caning coming his way, a thought that made the boy whimper as his young dick hardened in its pod.

"Count each one and thank me boy. This is for your unwarranted erections at the doctor's, do you understand that?"

"Yes, master."

"Good boy." Gently drawing back the switch, Inutaisho wished his pup luck, and silently hoped the boy wouldn't hesitate to use his safeword when his limit came.

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Sesshomaru stood bent over, strapped tightly in a straight jacket. He was in one of the sunrooms at the corners of the third floor. In the floor, a metal pipe was bolted upright, which his slave chain was locked to, keeping him bent over, his ass and mouth ready for use.

In his ass, a big pink vibrator had been shoved into place, the cord and remote hanging down between his legs, which were currently locked apart by a spreader bar that was also locked to the floor. Across the room, Kouga had finished stripping his clothes off and walked back over to the bound dog.

Reaching for the controller, Kouga turned the big pink, one of his favorite vibrators when he'd been a professional, up to a modest level, leaving it to buzz away in the dog demon's ass, where it would serve to tease his locked dick into unsuccessful arousal.

"You know, it's kind of funny. We both thought I was going to be your late night little pet, your dick hungry little wolf. Yet now thanks to your daddy, you're the one bent over for me, a big vibe shoved in your rear, and a thick wolf cock about to be in your mouth."

"It is rather ironic, sir." Sesshomaru deadpanned as said wolf cock was dangled in front of his face, the wolf rubbing his precum onto the dog demon's cheek.

"You love it though don't you mutt. I bet you've wanted my dick in your mouth for a long time, though I must admit it will be interesting when we are submitted together."

"Indeed. Of course, you know my sire will have me carrying out plenty of your punishments, keeping the untrained beta in line."

"I look forward to it Fluffy, but for now, suck it boy." Sesshomaru didn't have time to protest his most despised nickname as a tan wolf penis was shoved into his mouth.

Taking the ookami dick into his mouth, Sesshomaru ran his tongue up the wolf's shaft, slipping it into his foreskin to tease the head. Sucking it further in, he ran his lips up and down, letting his saliva get the wolf's cock soaked. It was a bit humiliating, giving the ookami a sloppy, dick-hungry blowjob, but he had to admit he loved the flea-bag, even if his best ideas of showing it included a whip, a cane, and an extremely tight chastity cage.

"Oh that's it puppy, get it in there. So eager to suck, I guess I know where Inu gets it from." Kouga ran his hand through Sesshomaru's beautiful silver hair, praising the dog's sucking.

The ookami enjoyed the dog's attentions for a few minutes, occasionally humping the dog's mouth, once making the dog take him all the way in, then he drew back and turned around, lifting his tail and exposing his plugged anus to the dog demon.

Sliding the plug out, he wiped the bit of remaining lube away then backed his ass to Sesshomaru's bound and awaiting mouth.

"Lick me boy. Get me ready for your sire's big, fat alpha cock."

"Gladly, sir."

Kouga backed up and Sesshomaru began licking, the dog coating the wolf's entrance with lube, getting him ready. The wolf pushed back and the dog responded, driving his tongue in deep as he could, preparing the ookami for his father's girth.

"That's a good boy Sesshy. Get me ready for your daddy's huge cock while your little wiener stays trapped in that tube. I bet it must be nice now, knowing you don't even need to think of that little thing now that it's all locked up. You just have to worry about this big ookami dick and that real dog cock your father carries."

Kouga continued enjoying his dominance, a hell of a rebound from his forced submission at the doctors, and kept rocking back and forth against the dog's tongue. After a few minutes, he decided to go seek out his soon to be master, who he suspected had already returned, and pulled away from Sesshomaru.

Circling the dog, he grabbed the vibrator remote and turned it up, making the dog suppress a groan as his denied sex organ received further stimulation via his prostate. Then, quickly, the ookami was gone, leaving the inu to suffer the pleasurable denial in silence.

~~~~~~Earlier~~~~~~

"Forty, thank, thank you master."

Inuyasha whimpered at the strike to his thighs, the cold, calculated strikes horrible and burning. They were so precise, so perfectly timed, that he knew just when the strike would hit. Yet, he could do nothing to stop it. He just wasn't allowed to.

That struck him deep. He was unrestrained, just leaning over the convertible's hood. He could grab for the switch, run off, try to hit back, but he wasn't. He was taking each perfect blow, not even moving from the hit he knew was coming.

"Forty one, thank you master."

"Forty two, thank you master."

"Forty three, thank you master."

"Forty, forty four, thank you master."

"Forty five, thank you master."

His ass, the clefts of his cheeks, and his thighs were decorated with thin red stripes. They weren't welts, the alpha had been holding back a lot, but the angry red stripes were still vivid against his creamy backside, showing off the punishment he was receiving.

"Forty six, thank you master."

"Forty seven, thank you master."

"Forty, forty eight, thank you master."

"Ahh! Forty nine, than-thank yo-you master." That one had hit him right between the cheeks. His sire had pulled the plug at hit twenty five, and set it in front of him. That last hit had struck right down his crack, which was now on fire as the dog pulled back again.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Fifty, fifty, thank you master!"

The final hit had been across his ass, but it had been a lot harder than the others. Almost as bad as the one Kouga had accidentally given him, and already he could feel a thin, angry red welt rising above the red stripes that lay flat across his skin.

"Relax your hole boy."

The plug was grabbed, and with a smooth steady pressure it was re-introduced to his anus. Inuyasha sucked in a breath and tried not to squirm away as it spread his entrance without hesitation and was pushed inside. But, with only a short little spasm of discomfort, the plug had been returned to his hole, and then the rear strap was being tightened back into place and locked.

"You did a good job there, boy. Not many subs can take a caning like that, especially ones as young as you."

"Thank you, master."

That, just seemed to dull all the pain, to almost suck it out to a back portion of his mind, where he knew it existed yet could hardly feel it. His alpha was proud of him, glad that he'd done a good job. It made him grin despite the odd tear that had come to his face from the caning he'd been given, and the light pat on the rear filled him with pride.

"Get back in the car boy, you have studying to do at home."

"Yes, master." Gingerly, he got back into the low slung sports car as Inutaisho threw the switch into the trunk. Getting in, he leaned over and kissed Inuyasha's forehead, before starting the car and pulling back onto the road.

Heading for home, he let the firm S2000 jump over the odd pothole or undulation in the road, reminding Inuyasha of his well warmed bottom. He made quick work of the drive and soon enough they were pulling up the driveway and parking the slick little sports car.

Getting out, Inutaisho lead Inuyasha inside. Stepping inside, they walked towards the living room to find Kouga there to meet them, naked and bent over a couch arm, ass presented to the other alpha male.

"Welcome back alpha. I'm all ready for your cock, sir."

"Well, that's very nice of you wolf. Though I don't remember giving you permission to take the plug out. And I believe I had your dick locked up, what happened there?"

"Sorry sir, they didn't put it back in after my appointment. I have not cum though, I just had Sesshomaru edge me."

"Good. Here, lock your dick again, then go put the plug back in. Wait for me in the room across from my bedroom." Inutaisho grabbed another small padlock from the kitchen drawers and tossed it to the ookami.

"Yes, sir."

Frustrated, the wolf tamed his partial erection and managed to get it locked back down. Then, padlock clicked shut; he walked himself back upstairs for his plug and eased it back into his hole. He'd really been anticipating Inutaisho's fuck, though knowing the dog this was just a ploy to tease him before giving him that glorious piece of man meat.

Going into the assigned room, the wolf demon rested against a wooden sawhorse that had a series of straps on it. A short moment later, he heard footsteps ascending the stairs, approaching, and then the door swung closed. The door was locked via the deadbolt, and Kouga was left in the room alone with a plug in his rear and his penis locked down between his legs.

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

"Alright boy, sit."

Inutaisho had brought a high, narrow stool into Inuyasha's new bedroom, and reluctantly the hanyou eased his bright red, plug filled bottom up onto it. It stung, and the plug was shoved hard up inside him, but the half demon was seated upon the stool, and so Inutaisho grabbed out the workbooks.

"I'll check your homework, is it in your bag?"

"Ugh, no master, I left my assignment book in my locker."

"I see. Well, it is your first night, though do not think you'll pull the same stunt again. I already told you your homework is to be examined each night for completion. Do it again, and you give up orgasm for a month, understood?" Inutaisho's tone was light, but sure. There was no place for argument on Inuyasha's part.

"I understand master, I'm sorry."

"It's alright boy. Since I can't check your homework, you'll do an extra chapter in this book. Complete all the exercises in the red one for chapters one and two, and then you can do the same for chapter one in the blue book. I'll be back to check it later, don't get off that stool."

"Yes, master."

Inutaisho walked over to the room's bathroom and locked the door shut with his key, checked that all the toy closets were locked, then gave his pup a quick kiss before exiting the room, locking the door behind him.

Not wanting to give up orgasm for an entire month, Inuyasha focused in on the surprisingly difficult workbooks, taking care to ensure each problem was right, and that his handwriting was neat enough for his sire's meticulous standards.

As he worked his way through the first, never-ending, painfully dull chapter; Inuyasha realized he really was messed up. Just his sire's demand that he do the stupid, monotonous work books had him hard in his little pod, wanting desperately to touch himself while he squirmed on the hard wooden stool.

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Kouga turned round as he heard the door unlock, tail lifting to expose his plugged anus. That was one thing he'd always expected of a tailed slave; in the presence of a master or mistress they lifted the tail and held it up to keep the anus exposed. As he stood tail lifted, dick locked down, the door swung open and Inutaisho stepped inside.

"Good, you're already at the horse, get on it."

"Yes, sir."

Kouga quickly moved onto the padded sawhorse, his limbs moving into position with the wooden upright posts. Inutaisho was silent as he strapped the wolf to the horse; wrists, ankles, forearms, thighs, and upper and lower back.

Stepping away, he got a length or rope and a collar. Slipping the collar round Kouga's neck, he buckled it, tied the roped around the base of the ookami's tail, and tied the rope to a D-ring on the back of the collar, holding Kouga's tail up, should he decide to try and drop it anyway.

"I haven't submitted you yet Kouga, but you are a professional yourself. You should comprehend the importance of a plug, and of a chastity device, no matter the kind. You can, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"So tell me why you didn't relock yourself and why you took the plug out."

"I didn't relock myself because I thought I didn't have to sir. I wasn't relocked and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were, I assumed you felt my penis could be left free as it usually is after work. And as for the plug I was just over eager to feel your girth in me sir."

"Well, you should know not to assume when it comes to my control over you. I didn't tell you the lock could be left off, nor did I take it off myself. But, I'll understand how you could feel conflicted about it, though you should know to ask me whether or not it should still be locked if you aren't sure."

"Yes, sir, sorry sir."

"And as for the plug, I appreciate your eagerness to service my cock little wolf, but I determine when I mount you. That is something you earn Kouga, not something you demand. Now, I'm going to spank you for leaving the lock off and for taking the plug out. But, because you didn't cum, and you did a good job with Sesshomaru, and because you took the plug out for an admirable reason, I will mount you when I'm done."

"Thank you, sir."

"The lock will stay on tonight though boy, and that's final."

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy."

With that, Inutaisho rubbed his palm over the firm, tan globes of Kouga's ass before drawing it back…


	64. Chapter 64

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 64, I hope you all like it! Though really, what's not to like about a chapter full of Kouga getting his bottom reddened :P

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

PhoenixDiamond- I'm glad you liked it! Indeed, for some reason I have Ayame ingrained in my mind as a firm alpha, though even in the show the stubbornness she exhibits regarding Kouga suggests that she's not submissive at all. And regarding Kouga, you're really gonna like this chapter!

TigerDemonOwnz- Thanks for the review.

ChidorixCixBritannia- I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the reviews!

xoxoJinxxehxoxo- Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

TheNickofTime- Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

Kouga jumped lightly in his bonds as the hand came down on his backside, the wolf certain a red handprint had been left behind even though he couldn't see it. The dog demon drew back again, and struck the wolf demon's right cheek, leaving another red mark.

Drawing back again, he laid a third, then a fourth, then a fifth and sixth blow, before rubbing the wolf demon's bottom gently. Putting a hand on the plug, Inutaisho pulled it back, then shoved back in a bit further, before rubbing the boy's bottom some more.

"Such a firm, tan ass you have wolf. It always has been great to lay a hand on. Of course, back in the day I never had it so beautifully spread and displayed for me."

"I could always beat off afterwards back then too sir."

"As would I. Now of course, I not only get to lay hands on your backside, I get to shove my cock in it afterwards as well. So I guess it wound up a win win for me, my little ookami cub."

The spanking continued, a series of firm, precise blows coming down upon the firm, toned globes of Kouga's ass without mercy. After a few minutes Kouga tugged lightly at the straps holding him to the wooden saw horse, but he was held firm to it and helpless against the hand strikes to his bottom.

"Oh no little cub, you're not going anywhere till I'm done with you. You're gonna have one red little bottom, hopefully one you'll be wearing around tomorrow at work."

"Yes, sir. Are you going to make me wear that corset again sir?" Kouga asked. Personally, the damn thing was throwing him for a loop; he despised it, hated the discomfort brought on each time he sat down, hated how it crushed his dick and balls, hated how he couldn't piss with it on; yet, he wanted it locked on, wanted to wear the controlling piece of attire he knew Inutaisho kept the keys to.

"It is certainly an option little cub. Sounds like you are almost looking forward to it, which I must say is unusual. Are you sure you haven't submitted to me already little one, I couldn't even imagine getting Sesshomaru to show that kind of enthusiasm regarding the chastity corset."

"I guess I just enjoy a reminder of your ownership sir, though I promise you I'm far from a beta as it stands now." A firm strike to the plug almost made Kouga bite his words.

"Oh really? From where I stand now it looks like you're strapped down naked with a red ass, a plug in your rear, and a locked dick."

Inutaisho chuckled at that, and after giving the wolf a couple of firm swats to his brightened backside, walked around and grabbed the ookami into a gentle, somewhat commanding kiss. Tongue exploring the wolf's mouth, Inutaisho probed the ookami for a moment before pulling back, pulling the wolf's hair from its ponytail and allowing it to hang freely down his back.

"We'll pick your spanking up later, for now I want you to get my dick slick and ready for your tight little hole."

"Sir yes sir."

Quickly, the dog demon freed his cock from its cloth confines, leaving his clothing on whilst the wolf stayed naked and bound, and put his fast growing erection to Kouga's lips. The wolf demon took the fat organ into his mouth, running his tongue over the head and slipping the first few inches into his mouth.

Using his tongue, the ookami slicked the thick piece of flesh with his saliva as much as he possibly could. Sesshomaru had done a good job on his hole, but Inutaisho had one hell of a dick and the wolf needed to do as much as he could to accommodate the monstrous organ.

"That's a good boy wolf. I think we'll suspend the rest of your spanking till tomorrow. Ayame told me earlier she's giving a demonstration and workshop on spanking and paddling tomorrow evening at Prestige Dominance. I'll call her and tell her you've volunteered to be her assistant, if you catch my drift, and you can go there after work, I'll pick up Inuyasha."

Kouga couldn't exactly speak, but the lightly blushing wolf nodded as best he could around the dog demon's fully engorged penis as it was rocked slowly in and out of his mouth. Inutaisho enjoyed the ookami's mouth for a moment more, then pulled his dick free and circled his bound partner.

Grasping the butt plug, Inutaisho gently slid it free of Kouga's rear, immediately replacing it with the head of his cock. Gripping the reddened flanks of his wolf, Inutaisho slowly, smoothly thrust forward, spreading Kouga's hole wide as his dick sheathed itself in the ookami's rear.

"Oh wolf boy, that's phenomenal."

"The feeling's mutual, sir."

Kouga's cock tugged almost painfully at the steel shackle of the small padlock forcibly holding his dick between his legs. How badly he wanted to reach down and stroke himself, how badly he wanted to cum with his alpha dog inside him; but he knew it wasn't going to happen, and that just made the entire situation that much more intense.

"I'm glad you enjoy me claiming my tight little wolf hole, Kouga. I really do hope you enjoy the remainder of your time as an alpha, for I am really going to make you my beta when the time comes."

"Oh yes, sir."

With that, and with his member sheathed fully in Kouga's ass, Inutaisho pulled back almost to the tip and then shoved himself back in. Humping, he picked up a brutal, quick pace; dominating and claiming the wolf's ass for his own.

Kouga could feel with every thrust the sawhorse trying to slide forward under the immense force delivered by each thrust of the dai-youkai's pelvis, could feel the floor studs holding it in place and keeping him right in position for the aggressive powerful fucking Inutaisho was giving him.

Not even trying to hold back, Inutaisho thrust a bit harder still and increased his speed, driving him straight to his completion at a blistering pace. It took only a couple of minutes before the dog grunted and Kouga's rectum was graced with several thick, warm ropes of dog demon cum. Spilling himself into the ookami, Inutaisho rode out his orgasm and then pulled free, looking down to see Kouga's still trapped dick trying to get hard.

"I think I'll just give you some time to get that thing softened up a bit."

Inutaisho pushed a thick rubber gag into Kouga's mouth and strapped it tight as he spoke, cutting off any retort the wolf might have had ready. Walking away, he left the wolf to recover as he closed the door, headed for his oldest boy.

Walking down to the room Kouga had picked for Sesshomaru, Inutaisho took a breath and headed inside, the smell of Sesshomaru's viciously high arousal hitting him the second he walked in. He was where Kouga had left him, still bent over in the strait jacket and his chastity belt.

The vibrator was still buzzing away as well, and a trickle of precum was on the floor, a thin stream slowly dripping through the drain hole of the belt. Stepping over to his boy, Inutaisho reached down and clicked the vibrator another couple of levels up, getting a sigh from Sesshomaru.

"Horny there boy?"

"Yes, master, extremely so."

"You know, I've been thinking about letting you cum. Perhaps on Sunday, when Inuyasha gets the chance himself, would you like that?"

"Yes, master."

"Do you think you've earned it this soon?" Of course, two weeks locked living with the ever devious Inutaisho was hardly "soon".

"If you think I have earned it, master." Sesshomaru selected his words carefully, despite the aroused haze from the vibrator. If he said yes, or asked for it, he was breaking his sire's rules and would only kill any chance of getting a release. And of course, if he said no, then obviously he wasn't ready to cum either.

"Then I suppose we shall see how merciful I feel, my dearest boy. Though I must admit, with the extra complication of removing and re-inserting the catheter, the belt will have to be on for longer periods between releases."

"Understandable, master."

Inutaisho stepped up behind Sesshomaru, letting his renewed erection rest in the cleft of Sesshomaru's ass, the back of the vibrator sending pleasurable waves through his hardening flesh. Sesshomaru felt the other dog's freed erection and shuddered, both wishing his own was free of its steel prison and wishing the velvet covered iron against his backside would enter him.

"This is the first time you've been fully catheterized isn't it Sesshomaru. I knew having Totosai make the alternate setup for it was a good idea. Now I just can't wait to try it out, once you are good and ready to go once more."

"I'm sure you shall enjoy it to the nth degree my master." Sesshomaru was less than eager about the new attachment. The locking valve in belt end of the catheter allowed for it to be set open or closed. When closed he wouldn't be able to pass his urine no matter how bad he wanted, and open he wouldn't be able to hold it in.

"Oh I shall my pup. Though do not fret too much my beloved, you know I enjoy the sight of you erect too much not to let your little wiener come out to play every once in a while. Of course, what we do with it once it's out is another matter entirely."

Inutaisho smacked Sesshomaru's bottom once jokingly and turned the heavy duty vibrator up another notch. It was a good choice Kouga had made; the old-school, large pink corded vibrator was powerful, and with a couple of D-cell batteries in the remote, it could run for hours straight on high intensity.

"There we go, I think I'll just let you drip for a bit my puppy boy. I'll be back to let you out for dinner, until then just sit back and enjoy."

Inutaisho patted his son's rear once more, then left the dog demon standing bent over in the locked position he'd been left in. Leaving his oldest to drip precum on the floor, Inutaisho went downstairs and started dinner. Warming up the oven, he put a nice tenderloin in, grabbed a skillet and tossed in some fresh asparagus, and set about whipping up a quick dinner.

He made good time, and once everything was set and slow cooking away, he was able to return to Inuyasha to check on his youngest boy's progress. Slipping back upstairs, he walked into the room and found his little pup still squirming on the stool he'd been placed on earlier.

"How are you making out pup?"

"Good master, I just about have the last one done." The hanyou responded as he finished off the last few math problems he'd been assigned.

Grabbing the first book, Inutaisho opened it and leafed through it, going over the spelling and grammar exercises. He had to admit, his puppy was exceptional in English, despite his occasionally colorful language. The first two chapters he'd been assigned were all correct, and legible, so Inutaisho put it down and picked up the math book, which Inuyasha had just completed.

Going through it, he found the first few pages to be fine, though spotted a couple of incorrect answers later on, and a couple of steps weren't written down correctly on another. Deciding to be merciless, he pulled the four pages he'd spotted errors in, small or otherwise, and grabbed a set of replacements from a second book he'd purchased. They were really binders, and so pages could be replaced, as Inutaisho did before giving it back to the hanyou.

"Check your answers on the first two pages, and keep track of your work. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes, I expect these to be done."

"Yes, master."

Inutaisho gave one dog ear a light rub, then left the hanyou boy to finish his work while he went to release Kouga. Walking down the hall to Kouga's current location, he walked into the bondage room and over to the wolf.

Having been given some time to cool himself, the ookami's penis was once again flaccid and no longer tugging against the lock. Picking up the discarded butt-plug, Inutaisho pressed it to the wolf's entrance and gently slid it inside. Then, he unstrapped Kouga from the spanking bench, allowing him to stand and stretch his limbs before removing the gag.

"All calmed down my little wolf?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy. Now, dinner is almost ready. In the master bathroom, there are fresh razors and depilatory cream in the closet. I want you to shave your groin bare and use the cream. I'm going to unlock you, and I want your word you aren't going to rub one out boy."

"I won't sir, I promise."

"I'll be keeping an ear to you boy."

Inutaisho leaned in for a kiss, and after unlocking Kouga's cock gave his balls a nice squeeze before leaving the wolf to his task. He then proceeded to go release Sesshomaru from the strait jacket and remove the vibrator before he returned to get Inuyasha.

Luckily for the little hanyou, he'd gotten the last four pages done successfully on his second attempt, and so he followed his sire and his brother downstairs where the eldest of the dogs served them both. Kouga came down moments later, his groin clean and smooth, devoid of any of the furry dark pubic hair he normally sported.

"Wow, you look...different, sir." Inuyasha spoke a bit cynically at Kouga's new look, though personally he sort of liked it smooth and bald as it was.

"Keep laughing pup, keep laughing."

Kouga's dick was locked down once again, and then he sat down with the three dogs to their dinner, the somewhat dysfunctional family enjoying a meal together after the rather trying day.

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

"There we go, now this is just how you want the receiver to be; butt out and up in the air, ready to take the impending discipline. While you can give a firm, sound spanking with the legs closed, keeping them spread draws the cheeks a bit taut, giving you a more solid contact, one your sub will not miss."

Kouga tugged lightly at his restraints as Ayame spoke. Currently, he was locked bent over into a wrist and neck stock, a full size wooden frame that had been hinged shut and locked around his wrists and neck, preventing him from looking back to see the coming blows.

Of course, to keep him presented, a padded metal bar was under his waist, holding his ass up whilst a set of leg irons bolted to the floor kept his legs spread wide and immobile. His tail had been tied off to the stocks with a thin cord, and a muzzle had been strapped to his head to keep him quiet.

"Now, I'm going to go ahead and unlock this for now." Ayame spoke as she slipped the key Inutaisho had provided her with into the padlock holding Kouga's dick. With a turn it opened and she slipped it free, allowing Kouga's sensitive organ to harden and thicken.

"While you can certainly keep a sub locked in chastity while you deliver the spanking, I personally like them unlocked. I find that alternating a few tender strokes between their reddened cheeks, male or female, serves to associate their pleasure with their servitude.

It also shows the purpose of the discipline being given. The spanking is being given to keep the slave in line, to teach them, and to correct them when they are doing something wrong. In this way, a gentle touch between strikes shows the sub that you are not mad, as a top should never, ever be when giving a discipline, and that they are valued; that the reason for disciplining them is because you care, because you want them to succeed."

As she spoke, Ayame did indeed give Kouga's tumid length a few soft strokes before releasing, moving instead to lightly rub his bottom, toying lightly with the black rubber plug in his rear. Spreading the wolf's cheeks a bit, she showed the base of the toy off to make her next point.

"Another tip I would give for any good spanking would be to keep the receiver, male or female, plugged for the duration. While I think any sub should be kept plugged whenever their hole is not needed, it adds another dimension of violation and discipline for the sub. It shows that they are controlled both inside and out, being spanked on the outside while the plug is inside them.

And, it allows for an additional bit of both pleasure and pain. Between strikes to the bottom, you can gently play with the plug, ease it in and out as a reward, or you can smack the plug itself, driving it further into the sub. Not to mention, who can argue with the appearance of a bright red bottom holding the base of a nice big plug?"

That got a few chuckles from the participants as Ayame went back to rubbing Kouga's ass and lightly stroking his erect member, arousing him but not allowing him release.

"Now, for the spanking itself, there are different ways you can go about it. Using varying arm strength and hand position, you can choose the type of blow and the force with which you lay into the sub's bottom.

For example, you can redden them with a series of fast, light blows with moderate pressure, or you can use heavier, slower blows to mimic a paddle of brush. Of course, it must be said that either way the strikes will resound somewhat through the hand, especially the firmer, heavier blows."

As she spoke, Ayame looked out at the gathered group while giving Kouga a couple of heavy swats in demonstration. Seeing a hand go up in the group, she pointed out to them to take their question, identifying a middle-aged human woman as the hand's owner.

"You have a question, ma'am?"

"Yes, I was wondering, does using a pair of gloves to block my discomfort work against a spanking in any way?"

"Excellent question. Naturally, putting a soft barrier between hand and bottom is going to absorb some of the shock both ways, specifically to the hand delivering as the energy is going primarily into the receiver's rear. For new sub's or those who have a fetish for lace or leather, gloves can be a valuable addition.

However, personally I do not recommend them. For one, diminishing the force of a discipline just teaches the sub that they aren't really being held responsible for their actions. And, while some would disagree I believe the master or mistress should be receiving some of the discomfort as well.

When a submissive acts in a disobedient manner, or fails to complete a task properly, in the vast majority of cases it is due to either a failure in the sub's training, or a failure to establish and maintain dominance on the part of the master or mistress. For that reason, I personally believe the disciplinarian themselves should be privy to some of the discomfort of the spanking."

Seeing the woman's gaze drift to confusion and contemplation, Ayame grinned a bit to herself and gave Kouga a couple of tender strokes between his legs, moving her hand then from his cock to his full balls, which she lightly rubbed in her hand before releasing.

"Now, timing plays a big part in the spanking. Just as pressure is adjustable, so is speed and timing. To play mind games, keeping a sub in place while you use slow, methodical strikes forces them to accept the discipline even when they know exactly when to expect the next strike."

Ayame demonstrated with a moment of smooth, firm strikes paced five seconds apart. She alternated between his right and left cheeks with each swat, each time leaving a bright hand print behind. When she reached twenty in her head, she stopped and rubbed his bottom before starting her next set.

"Now, the other main option would be no timing at all, purely random so the sub has no idea when the next blow is coming. If you want to send the message that you aren't to be questioned, that the sub reacts to you, not the other way round, a barrage of swats is a good way to do it."

With that Ayame started to reign down, quick, lightning swats to Kouga's rear, laying multiple hits to a cheek before switching without warning. She had him squirm as best he could under her hand for about thirty seconds and stopped, leaving a bright pink rear in her wake.

Stepping over to a small demonstration table set up next to Kouga, she picked up the first paddle, a traditional piece of flat, solid wood with a handle, and rested it against his bottom with one hand as she caressed his balls with the other.

"Now, those are just a couple of examples of spanking techniques. Much of it is personal preference and practice, those are really best as a good jumping off point. Try them, and use them to find your own particular taste and style.

Next, I'm going to demonstrate some basic paddling technique, and then you can all come up and individually try your hand at the basic spanking and paddling I've shown you before we look at some of the more diverse techniques and implements."

"Probably the easiest way to describe the paddle is vaguely like a tennis racquet. Both can pack immense power, making control and moderation a necessity, and you handle both fairly similar. While you can learn techniques with the paddle that almost mimic spin and odd hand positions as in tennis, a simple straightforward, even blow does wonders to a sub's behavior like so."

Ayame drew it back and surged forward, striking Kouga's exposed rear with a strong, smooth hit. The sudden contact sparked a burst of heat on his skin, his ass recoiling from the heavy impact of the wood. Four more strikes were laid across Kouga's rear in steady fashion and then the ookami demoness addressed her audience.

"Now, with a paddle, the slow and steady technique from the spankings is often the way to go. The paddle is a bit heavy to swing rapidly in succession and its impacts aren't as immediate. They are a dull thud that hits deeper than a hand or most other implements and often the pain from a strike unfurls over a couple of seconds.

If you do want to switch it up, one of the best ways to do so is to slow down even further, and increase the strength somewhat. Allow varying amounts of time to pass between strikes, even up to a minute or so between hits, it is at your leisure after all, and allow the sub to anticipate the coming impact."

At that, Ayame drew the paddle back and gave Kouga another good strike with it. Then, she let about ten seconds go by before hitting him with another, harder strike, which she immediately followed with a third. Another seven strikes came through at random intervals before Ayame set the paddle aside.

"Alright, there are some of the basic spanking and paddling techniques. I think now we should take a break and give all of you a chance to come up and perform a few practice strikes for both hand and paddle on our sub here."

As the group of "students" lined up in front of the bound wolf demon's exposed rear, the ookami tugged lightly at the heavy, secure stocks holding him in place, his already reddened bottom not looking forward to another round of spanking…


	65. Chapter 65

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 65 of Coming of Age, I hope you all like it. Just to let y'all know, I am currently planning on ending this story fairly soon, likely within a few chapters. Though, if you guys have an interest, I do have plans for a direct sequel. Basically, it would entail bits of the past, Inutaisho's, Sesshomaru's and Kouga's, and would skip ahead through time as Inuyasha matures and delves into his submission further. At this point, I think the story is just getting a bit intimidating for any readers who aren't already current on it, so instead of getting triple digit chapters I'm gonna pursue a slightly different chapter format in a sequel, or from Inuyasha's POV a squeakuel :P

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

xoxoJinxxehxoxo- No, he'll be sitting on pillows for a while for sure! Thanks for the review!

Pheonix Diamond- I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, and glad you find my descriptive abilities up to par. It is probably the biggest thing I struggle with; trying to paint a proverbial, perverted, picture of the restraint setup without describing the sexy right out of it or leaving nothing to the imagination. And yeah, in the anime Ayame is too bull-headed to be a soft, subby little wolf demoness to me, I like to think of her as dominant and controlling :P Thanks so much for the awesome review!

TigerDemonOwnz- Ugh, occasionally, why?

Anime-girl-next-door- I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

Excellent- Glad you could find my work educational :P Thanks for the review!

ChidorixCixBritannia- Ugh, well as explained in my story, they're demons and have different feelings on the matter. And really, before incest was a recognized problem in human society for its inbreeding tendencies, it wasn't even that uncommon. As for real life, if you can't seperate a fantasy story and real life, why are you reading it? As for Kouga, consensual sex and BDSM play is NOT rape. No one is holding him down and forcefully penetrating him, so please do learn to seperate the two. He's consensually, and in this story lovingly, involved with the three inu, he isn't a rape victim, not even close.

~~~~~~Friday afternoon~~~~~~

Inuyasha strode into the house, naked save the chastity belt locked to his young frame, book bag resting in his grip. Walking in, Kouga behind him, the young hanyou saw his sire and his older brother, who was currently on his knees, worshipping their alpha's thick organ whilst the dog relaxed in a chair comfortably.

"Hello Master."

"Good afternoon puppy, how was school?"

"It was alright, master. I got a report card today."

"Very good. I'll be up to check it in a little while. For now, go take care of your homework, and your workbooks, I marked the chapters for you to do."

"Yes, master."

Inuyasha blushed, but walked himself up to his new bedroom and walked in, setting himself upon the hard wooden stool and pulling out his homework. He didn't have much, just a few math problems and the last of the English practice he'd started in school.

Unfortunately, his sire had anticipated him getting a light weekend homework load. Looking it over, he saw his sire had listed six chapters of practice work for him, double the already time-consuming load he normally was given. Settling in, the hanyou grabbed out a pencil and started on his math work, hoping he'd get at least some time to train with his alpha.

~~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~~

This was bullshit. Plain and simple, in the hanyou's mind. He'd been working on the stupid practice problems for an eternity for no reason at all. His big brother was getting to serve their alpha and yet he himself had to sit in the kinky albeit currently boring room doing homework.

As his sire strode into the room, Inuyasha felt his temper simmer as he took in the calm, relaxed smirk on his father's face. It was like it was all a joke to the older inu youkai, as if his hanyou's boredom meant nothing to him.

"How's the homework coming along?"

"Alright, master."

"Bit of an attitude there, pup. Something troubling you, or do you just want a reddened backside today?"

"Why am I doing this Master?"

"Doing what pup?"

"Sitting here doing this stupid practice crap for hours straight."

"Because I want you to focus on schoolwork so you do well in class. Now, let's start with your math assignment."

"But Da…Master, I want to train with you and Sess, not do this junk!"

Inuyasha followed it up by shoving the copy books off the desk, letting them clatter on the wood floor. A satisfied smirk reached the dog hanyou's face before his gaze met Inutaisho's, at which point it fell apart.

"I love you Inuyasha."

Inutaisho yanked the stool out from beneath the hanyou and the stunned boy found his lower back meeting the floor rather abruptly. He let out a startled yelp as the plug in his rear was jolted and his balls slapped the inside of the metal pod. Sitting up gingerly, he glared up at his alpha male, angrily noting the semi-erection beginning inside his chastity belt.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Because, I want you to work on your grades. And when you argue with me, you get punished. Now, Mounting Position!"

Inuyasha moved onto his hands and knees, but forgot what to do after it, and sent his sire a questioning glance. The dog looked down at him and gently pushed his head and chest down, reminding the hanyou of the position. Quickly, the dog upturned his rear as he lowered his head and chest to the ground.

"You tell me you don't need to practice yet you forgot one of the most simple commands for you to remember. Now, if you'd like to know why you do this classwork, it's because it amuses me. For one, it is good for your schooling to do practice work, and for two, I am your alpha.

You have given me your submission, and given up your own power. It amuses me to make my little adolescent boy do homework and studying and chores when I know all he wants to do is beat his little puppy dick, play video games, and eat junk food. And that it is ultimately why you are doing this copy work, for my amusement. That is what you are supposed to concern yourself with remember, my pleasure and my amusement."

"But Master, I want to be trained. I want to be a good boy, like Sess, not some freaking homework machine."

"You think Sesshomaru did not have to put up with the same thing you are now? He had to do chores and study work and I ruthlessly graded and checked everything of his just like you. If anything, he had it worse, being a natural alpha he had more of a tendency to resist."

"Really, Master?"

"Yes boy. Now, you will have plenty of time to train and believe me; you will be the perfect little submissive for me. I know that because you already are my perfect little pup."

Inuyasha's head peeked up at that, right as Inutaisho leaned down. Gently, he cupped the boy's face and kissed his soft lips, claiming the pup for his own as he consoled him. Pulling back, he rubbed a soft puppy ear, making the pup whine lightly as his dick hardened in its pod.

"Now, have no doubt, I will train you to every kink and fetish and desire of mine. But that is part of your on-going submission pup, enjoy it. Just because the destination seems good doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy the ride."

"Yes, master."

"Now, you understand what you've done wrong correct? You've disobeyed your master, talked back to him, you've made a mess, and you've forgotten a position. You understand that warrants punishment correct?"

"Yes Master, I'm sorry I acted out Master."

"You understand I should deny you your chance at orgasm for this little incident."

"I understand Master." That made Inuyasha's ears droop a bit, eerily in time with his young penis hardening just a bit more.

"We'll see how your behavior plays out over the next couple of days. First, you can finish your study work and then you can explain to Sesshomaru why he's getting a punishment enema tomorrow morning despite his great behavior today."

"But, he didn't do anything wrong."

"No, but you did. And that will be your first punishment; you can tell Sesshomaru that he's going to get a big bag of soapy water up his butt, just cause you couldn't do your homework without throwing a little temper tantrum."

"Please don't punish him Master, please."

"This will show you that your actions have consequences. Do well and you'll be rewarded, act out and you will be punished, just not always in a manner you'd expect."

"Yes, Master."

Inutaisho kissed the pup's forehead, then guided him back onto the stool, which he stood back up in front of the desk. Picking up the copy books, he set them back on the desk and pulled out the hanyou's school work while the pup started back on the study work.

Going over the pup's homework, he found that Inuyasha had done well on his homework, it was all correct and all neat enough for his approval. Next, he started on the first study book and went through each chapter. Surprisingly enough, he'd gotten it all done correctly as well.

And, by time he set the first book down the half demon had finished the other. Leafing through it, Inutaisho discovered that once again the hanyou had completed his work error free and legibly, and so the second copy book was put back with the first.

"Now, you said you got your report card today. Whip it out puppy."

"Here you go Master."

"Well well well. Let's see here, you got an A+ in English, very good. An A+ in History, excellent. An A- in science, not bad. And, a B in math, that needs definite improvement."

"It's not that bad is it Master, I mean I did better than most people."

"True, but you know I am a perfectionist, and a touch sadistic. I expect perfect grades, after all, that is your profession at this point in time, I expect you to do well at it."

"Yes, Master."

"That's my beta. Now, since you've got this done, you're going to give me a few hours on a fucking machine to make up for your B in math. Follow me, all fours."

"Yes, master."

Inuyasha crawled after his sire, trying to keep up despite the subtle discomfort of the hardwood floor under his knees. But, he kept pace and with a bit of struggle on the steps, made it down to the first floor, and to Sesshomaru and Kouga, who were rather well engaged in each other.

Kouga was kneeling on the couch facing the back of it while Sesshomaru was kneeling behind him on the ground, kissing and licking the wolf's still trapped penis and full, heavy balls. The ookami moaned lightly in his frustrated pleasure, desperately wanting the lock off even though he did enjoy the continuing arousal from it.

"You seem to be a glutton for punishment, wolf. Having Sesshomaru arouse you so while you stay locked, I like that."

"Thank you sir."

"Would you like the lock to come off wolf, this is your third day with it on."

"Yes please, sir. I'm dying to cum."

"You know this is just a taste right, wolf? Once I submit you you'll be spending just as much time locked as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, if not more so."

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy."

Inutaisho produced the key to the small padlock from his pocket and freed Kouga's thick member from the lock which had held it firm for the last three days. Removing it from Kouga's piercings, Inutaisho pocketed the now pre-cum saturated padlock and led the other three residents down into the dungeon.

"Wow, there really is a lot of stuff down here." Surveying the massive space, Inuyasha noted for the first time just how much his sire had accumulated in the way of bondage equipment and toys and other items for sexual use.

"And it's all for you little pup." Inutaisho sent his youngest the most devious grin the hanyou had ever seen, and the pup couldn't help the small squeak that came from his throat.

"Is our little puppy nervous?" Kouga prodded, slipping behind the pup and wrapping his arms around the hanyou.

"Just as a good little beta pup should be. Now, Sesshomaru, Inu, we need to get you two tied up and filled with some faux cock. Right over this way."

"Yes Master."

The two responded in unison as they, along with Kouga, followed Inutaisho over to his collection of different stocks. One particular setup was a set of elevated foot stocks that locked the ankles in place between two thick wood beams.

In front of the stocks, a cruel metal seat bolted in place. It was a ring of metal, with a pair of support hoops inside and no back or bottom. The seat was obviously meant for discomfort, and judging by the open bottom and elevated position, meant to accommodate a fucking machine beneath it.

Sesshomaru quickly found himself seated in the uncomfortable chair and his legs were outstretched and locked into the ankle stock with a heavy padlock. That done, Inutaisho went over to his irons and got a neck and wrist spreader, a solid bar with a cuff on each end for the wrists and one in the middle for the neck.

Inutaisho brought it back and secured his oldest into the iron restraints, closing the three cuffs and padlocking them shut. Then, grabbing a chain from the ceiling, he chained the bar to the ceiling with another padlock, making sure Sesshomaru would be staying in place.

"Alright Kouga, over in that closet there, there's my selection of dildo's that attach to the fucking machines. And while you're over there, grab one of the punishment benches to strap Inuyasha into."

"Gladly, sir."

Kouga picked up the requested items while Inutaisho set up two of the automated studs. One of the machines went beneath the chair Sesshomaru was helplessly sitting in, and the other was positioned horizontally behind the spanking bench which Kouga brought over.

Positioning the bench, Inutaisho set it so that Inuyasha was facing Sesshomaru, close to the other dog. The bench was secured to the floor, then Inuyasha was strapped and locked down to the bench, holding him on all fours with the neck restraint locked around his neck and lowered to keep his posture submissive.

Inutaisho then attached the dildo's to the machines, a thick, dark realistic one to Sesshomaru's and a similar one to Inuyasha's, albeit about an inch shorter and a bit thinner. Kouga lubed up the two dildo's while Inutaisho removed his boy's plugs and lubed their rears, then the machines were moved so the dildo's were just touching their targets.

"You know what pup, I think we're going to make this a bit more interesting for you."

Inutaisho spoke as he drew the allen wrench and keys from his pocket. Standing behind Inuyasha, he unlocked and removed the chastity belt and the pod, unlocking and unscrewing it, pulling it off to reveal a precum coated inside and one fast hardening young member.

"Oh, thank you Master."

"Don't thank me yet pup." Inutaisho responded as a snug cock ring was guided around the hanyou's balls and semi-erected cock, which took some real doing. Once it was on, Inutaisho stroked his boy to erection and watched as the hardened flesh deepened in color to a gorgeous red.

"There we go, I would say feel free to cum at any time pup, but I seriously doubt that's going to happen in this ring."

"Ma-Master." Inuyasha whined lightly, feeling his pleading erection filing with precum. Leaning down, Inutaisho captured his boy's lips softly, lightly running his tongue across the pup's soft, full lips, savoring the taste of his precious hanyou.

"This should be a good lesson for you pup. Your alpha can use all sort of techniques to punish you, even pleasure, as you're about to feel."

After taking another soft kiss from his youngest boy, Inutaisho stood back and started both of the fucking machines at a slow pace, and at a modest penetration, the machines easing about half the length of each dildo into the two bound dogs.

The two of them shifted a bit in their restraints as they adjusted to the sudden presence of the moving intruders, and after a minute the feeling intensified as Inutaisho raised the speed of thrusting and reset the depth to penetrate, working them up to full insertion.

"There we go, let's just crank the speed up a bit, and you two are good to go. Now, Kouga and I are going to relax, you two enjoy until we get back."

Inutaisho kissed both his boys and then drug the wolf upstairs, leaving his two boys to their fate. As the machines began to mercilessly fuck the two beta dogs, Inuyasha couldn't help panting just a bit. Though, once he remembered that his older brother was getting punished because of him, his arousal all but disappeared.

"Hey Sess."

"Yes, otouto."

"I…I uh, I have something I have to tell you. And you aren't gonna like it."

"What happened?"

"I uh, got in an argument with dad. And he said he's giving you a punishment enema because of it, to punish me. I'm so sorry Sess."

"It's quite alright puppy. I can promise you, our sire will use us against each other quite often, especially because we are close my little brother. I suppose it is the price to pay for getting to enjoy the company of my sweetest little puppy."

Inuyasha blushed at that, and at the building wave of arousal in his body thanks to the fucking machine doing its work in his rear. He could feel his aching member trapped between his legs, desperately wanting the cock ring off so he could orgasm for the first time in what would soon be two insanely long weeks.

The dildos kept at it, the machines relentlessly driving them in and out of the two bound inu, enjoyment slowly turning into discomfort and maddening arousal as their prostates were overstimulated by the intruders in their rears.

~~~~~~Later~~~~~~

Panting, Inuyasha tried once again to push back against the dildo, the bench keeping him from moving back against the torturously pleasurable phallus. Strapped in place, he felt himself shiver lightly, a cool chill running through him.

Putting his head down, he felt it starting to ache a bit. Could arousal give him a headache? He wasn't sure, but slowly his trapped, painfully hard erection was starting to succumb to the growing pounding in his head and the slowly evolving disturbance in his stomach.

"Are you alright otouto?" Sesshomaru saw his little brother's head drop, the hanyou seemingly disturbed by something.

"Yeah, my head and stomach just hurt a bit. I'm fine."

"When did it start little brother?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

Sesshomaru felt a sinking in his gut at his little brother's sudden discomfort, though he was rather well restrained. Before he could further pursue diagnosing his younger sibling however, their sire thankfully returned, walking into the spacious dungeon.

Striding over to his restrained young boy, Inutaisho reached under the pup's belly, grabbing hold of the younger dog demon's erection, giving it a couple of soft strokes. Strangely, he found the pup to be only half-hard, certainly excited but not the dripping steel bar he'd expected to feel after denying his boy for twelve days straight.

"Are you feeling okay little pup?" Inutaisho asked, using his free hand to brush Inuyasha's hair from his face, feeling the heat radiating from the boy's skin.

"Actually master, I don't really feel all that great."

"Yeah, feels like you're running a bit of a fever there. What's bothering you puppy?" Inutaisho grabbed the control for the fucking machine and slowed it to a stop, removing the mechanical lover from his youngest boy's hind. "Kouga, get Sesshomaru free of his restraints and the machine."

"My head and my stomach hurt, master. And I'm kind of having cold chills."

"Aww, I guess there was no avoiding this. I think you're going through a bout of post-heat illness. I'm surprised it took this long, I had almost thought you would have escaped with no symptoms."

"I'm getting sick cause of that heat, master? But that was over a couple of months ago."

"Yes, your heat is finished but in inu there are unfortunately some aftershocks felt for a while afterwards. Often flashes of arousal, but in some cases illness. All of the hormones your body built up while in your heat cycle are flushing themselves from your body, and unfortunately it seems they're sickening you.

It's somewhat odd that it took this long, but being hanyou I guess your human blood delayed the onset until now. Come on, let's get you a hot bath and into bed. I wish I could say it'll pass in an hour, but I'm afraid you're probably gonna be laid up for a couple of days."

Inutaisho made quick work of releasing Inuyasha from the punishment bench, and helped the sickened half demon stand, still dressed only in the cock ring around his young boyhood. Wrapping an arm around his youngest, the alpha dog guided him out of the dungeon, stopping as the hanyou winced a bit at the top of the dungeon stairs.

"What's wrong pup?"

"My headache's getting worse, master." At that, Inutaisho pulled the boy into a hug, rubbing back to try and console the young pup.

"I'm so sorry pup. I wish there was something I could do to stop this from happening. We'll just have to get you some aspirin and get you into bed so you can hopefully sleep through most of it."

"Thanks dad." Inuyasha knew he wasn't using the honorary like he was supposed to, but he wanted his father at the moment, which Inutaisho fully understood. Leaning in, he kissed the pup's neck and lifted him into his arms bridal style, the group of four making their way to Inutaisho's bedroom.

Setting Inuyasha on the bed, Inutaisho went into the bathroom and turned the Jacuzzi tub on, filling it with hot water just like Inuyasha liked it. As it filled he grabbed a bottle of demon rated aspirin and doled out a couple for his pup, getting him a cup of cold water to go with it.

"Here you go Inu. Your bath should be ready in a few minutes, take these and try to just rest your eyes until then."

"Little brother, is there anything I can get for you?" Sesshomaru asked as he climbed onto the bed, snaking behind Inuyasha and laying down with the pup, wrapping his arms around the heated half-demon.

"I'm alright Sess." Inuyasha turned his head around, and the two met in a soft kiss, the older of the two siblings trying to comfort his still maturing brother.

"I'll go start some soup for our little pup. That way it'll be ready by time he gets out of the bath." Kouga suggested to Inutaisho as he headed out the door.

Soon enough, Kouga returned and the bath water was ready, and so, Inutaisho and Kouga stripped themselves down, and the group of four got into the large tub. Quickly, Inuyasha found three bodies holding him close as the water jets were turned on, the well heated water warming him a bit. As hot as his skin was, he felt like he was getting colder and colder on the inside, something he didn't like at all.

"Dad, am I supposed to be getting cold chills like this?"

"Unfortunately yes, they are a common symptom. Is the water helping at all?"

"A bit."

Inutaisho kissed his pup softly, holding him close as Kouga washed the young hanyou's hair, gently massaging the pup's scalp to try and soothe him in any way he could. The group let about twenty minutes go by before the hanyou had enough of the water, the heated liquid superheating his skin.

Getting out, Inutaisho toweled the hanyou off, then himself while Kouga drained the tub as Sesshomaru allowed the excess water to run from inside his chastity belt. Walking out, the dog got his pup on the bed and grabbed the lubricant from his nightstand.

"If you don't mind pup, I want to fill you for a while. I think it'll help distract you from your head and stomach for a bit."

Inuyasha blushed but moved onto his hands and knees as Inutaisho lubed his fast hardening dick. His puppy's distress had him dead flaccid earlier, but the thought of making the pup feel better and seeing the beauty on hands and knees had him erected once again.

Lining up, the dog demon slowly, gently slid himself into the hanyou, gradually filling him before gently rolling them onto their sides, the older dog spooned up behind the filled hanyou. Walking out of the bathroom, Kouga and Sesshomaru had dried each other off and took in the sight of their alpha hilting the sickened Inuyasha.

"I will go put a kettle of tea on and bring up the soup, it should be hot by now."

"The hell you will. Go get in bed with your baby brother, I'll take care of the soup." Kouga admonished as he gently pushed Sesshomaru towards the bed. Turning around, Sesshomaru thanked the wolf with his eyes, and a soft kiss, before joining the other inu on the bed.

Snuggling up to his otouto, Sesshomaru kissed the pup before resting the boy's head under his chin. Sesshomaru could feel the young dog's heated skin against his own, could feel the fever the boy was developing and hoped it would pass as quickly and as uneventfully as possible.


	66. Chapter 66

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 66 of COA, I hope you all like it! Just to put it out there, if you guys have an ideas, suggestions, pairings, kinks, fetishes, etc you might like to see in the upcoming sequel, just leave me a review and I'll certainly consider adding it in. While some fetishes and kinks just aren't my thing (surprising I know :P) and some things I just don't quite fit the storyline if I can accomodate it I certainly will try.

xoxoJinxxehxoxo- Indeed, thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

chinadoll1980- Basically, Kouga got reddened really, really well :P And yeah, I could definitely bring the other wolf back in at some point, likely in the sequel. Thanks for the review!

TheNickoftime- Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

Kate101- Thanks for the review!

PhoenixDiamond- I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. And yeah, Inutaisho's punishments are the best, or the worst :P And not to worry, with three large, powerful demon protecting him I think Inu will make out alright... thanks for the awesome review once again!

Hanistar7- I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Haito and Miroku will definitely make appearances in the sequel. Part of it is to broaden the time line in the chapters a bit, but I also want to write some more for the side characters and actually spacing them out helps with most of the ideas I have in mind. And yes, Kouga's gonna have hell to pay when he finds himself slotted directly beneath Sesshomaru instead of directly above :) Thanks so much for the review!

Dante of the Crimson Forest- Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review, it really does encourage me to continue on with this smutty little odyssey :P

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

Gently, Inutaisho pulled his heated, hardened member a few inches out of his young pup's rear and slid back in, easing his way back inside the sickened hanyou. He was hoping that a slow, gentle love making would take the pup's mind from his ailments, at least for a few minutes.

And, hopefully, it would wear the already worn down hanyou out and get him to sleep as soon as possible. Picking up a slow, steady rhythm he held the hanyou close, doing all the work and allowing Inuyasha to simply relax and enjoy.

"Oh alpha that feels good."

"I'm glad I can help you feel better puppy."

"Can…can I take this ring off, master?" Inuyasha asked, even in sickness knowing he stood the best chance by appeasing his sire's dominant nature.

"You aren't that sick little puppy; you'll just have to wait till Sunday to see if you get your release." Inutaisho playfully thrust a bit harder into Inuyasha's rear before settling back to his slow and steady pace.

"Yes, daddy."

Inutaisho kissed the back of the boy's neck and gave him a quick, light stroke between his legs, teasing the captured length just a bit as he worked towards his own release. Gradually picking up his pace, Inutaisho kept his strokes fairly shallow but increased his speed, bringing himself off fairly quickly.

Not bothering to hold himself back with his sickened pup, Inutaisho bucked into the almost painfully hot hanyou and felt his orgasm take him. Deciding to surprise the pup and simultaneously keep him warmer, Inutaisho allowed his knot to form for the first time inside his young hanyou boy.

"What the hell is that?"

"That's daddy's knot Inuyasha. Remember, I am a full dog demon."

"I didn't know you could…could do that. Feels strange."

"I certainly can, I just usually choose not to. And you'll get used to it, just relax and let daddy spill himself into you for a while."

"How, how long will it last?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't building that orgasm up or holding back, but we'll probably be tied for a good half hour at least. So just lay your head down and relax pup. Kouga should be back with your soup any second."

Sure enough, right on cue Kouga walked back in with a bowl of soup and a big cup of tea for Inuyasha. Setting them down on the night table, he got back on the bed as Inutaisho gently sat himself and his impaled son upright, the hanyou forcibly seated upon his father's lap.

"Here you go puppy, eat up." Kouga spoke, grabbing the hanyou into a gentle kiss before handing him the bowl. He hoped the pup would get it all down, especially as his stomachache was likely to only get worse.

"Thanks Kouga."

Kouga sat back against the bed with Sesshomaru as the hanyou started to eat, trying to get down the hot broth before his stomach made too much complaint for him to keep anything down. It was odd really if he thought about it. He was sick, trying to eat soup, meanwhile his father's massive erection was locked inside him. And yet, it all seemed strangely normal to him, almost oddly comfortable and complete.

~~~~~~Twenty Minutes Later~~~~~~

Having successfully gotten the soup and tea down, and still holding, Inuyasha was back on his side, Inutaisho still spooning him from behind. The older demon's knot was still firmly entrenched in the hanyou's rear, though more and more the pup was beginning to enjoy it.

Despite his illness, and the continuingly growing pounding in his head, the hanyou found that rocking back and forth just a bit on the thickened bulge of his sire's already immense organ put a very enjoyable pressure on his prostate.

Of course, the young hanyou didn't realize that all of his rocking on the older dog's cock was only fueling Inutaisho's swollen member, and would only prolong their time tied together. Not that the older dog was complaining about it; the more time his beautiful son spent humping his erection and the longer he was stuck inside the boy's tight heat the better.

"You know puppy, you should try to get some sleep now that you've eaten. I'm going to be in you for a while, and I doubt you're going to be feeling any better anytime soon my love. You'd be best off trying to get to bed."

"Yeah, you're right. Night guys."

"Good night puppy."

Still entrenched in the dog hanyou's bottom, Inutaisho kissed his youngest before he reached over and switched the light off. In front of the hanyou, Sesshomaru and Kouga were cuddled up to him , both leaning in to kiss the young beta before he drifted off to a hopefully lasting sleep.

~~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~~

Morning hit young Inuyasha like a sledge hammer to the face. Opening his amber eyes in the dim room, the hanyou's head felt as if it had been split open, even the nearly dark room bothering his eyes. Looking over towards the room darkening curtains, Inuyasha saw there wasn't any real light at the fringes, his head had woken him at least an hour before the sun could.

Trying to distract himself from his head, he clenched his anus slightly, feeling the flaccid, though still hopelessly thick length of his sire inside him. From the feel of things inside him, the hanyou correctly imagined the length was plugging him and was the only thing holding back what had to be an immense volume of his sire's seed.

In front of him, he saw Sesshomaru's sleeping face, his aniki's striped arms wrapped around him. Kouga was directly behind him, a tan arm snaked around Sesshomaru's porcelain chest and resting on his side. They'd slept snuggled right up against him, using their body heat to fend off his cold chills, though said chills were still quite present as the hanyou's senses came into full being.

"Awake already little pup?" Inutaisho had awoken at the feel of a tensing, and then shivering sheath gripping his softened length.

"Yeah, my head woke me up." Inuyasha whispered back, not wanting to wake the two still slumbering demons, though his words had the two concerned youkai roused from their sleep, finding the hanyou to be awake once more.

"Feeling any better pup?" Kouga asked as he slowly woke.

"Not even close, I feel worse." Inuyasha responded truthfully, his head and stomach more unruly and painful than before.

"Oh, puppy." Kouga squeezed the boy's side gently, wishing he could console the young hanyou.

"Alright puppy, bring your legs together. Let's get some water and aspirin in you. Do you have to pee yet?"

"Ugh, yeah, I guess I do." Inuyasha blushed at the question, though his head was on the verge of making him not even care.

"Sess, do you?" Inutaisho asked as he reached into his nightstand, producing the keys to Sesshomaru's catheter as well as the heated dildo he'd enjoyed last on Inuyasha's human night. Turning it on to full heat, he tossed it and the catheter keys to Sesshomaru.

Then, slipping one arm under the half-demon's closed legs and one cradling the pup's forehead, Inutaisho rolled himself and his youngest over and stood up off the bed, his manhood still entrenched in the boy's rear. Inuyasha couldn't help but blush at the embarrassing position he was in, though it felt too good to resist and so he simply allowed himself to be carried still impaled on his sire.

Walking into the bathroom, Inutaisho lifted the toilet seat and then Inuyasha's leg. Reaching between his boy's legs, Inutaisho took gentle hold of his boy's organ and pointed it downward, aiming for the hanyou still cradled in his other arm and on his cock.

"Go ahead puppy."

"Like this, really dad?" Inuyasha asked, his protests nearly overruled by his suddenly aching bladder.

"Yes puppy, go ahead." Inutaisho kissed his puppy, and after a moment the dog hanyou relented, releasing his bladder and letting a stream of clear liquid run from his held tip. He relieved himself, much to his own embarrassment, and then Inutaisho wiped his dick off before grabbing out a couple of aspirin and a bottle of water.

Inuyasha downed both quickly and then found himself set onto his feet, and leaned forward. Gently, his sire pulled out as Sesshomaru walked into the room. Taking the now warmed dildo from the younger full inu youkai, Inutaisho pulled himself free as he pushed the warm dildo into Inuyasha's rear.

"There we go, that should help keep you warm little puppy."

Inutaisho spoke as he lifted Inuyasha once again. Going over to the back wall of the oversized bathroom, Inutaisho pressed in on a discolored tile in the tile wall and Inuyasha almost choked on the last of his water as a changing station was revealed as a six foot section of wall hinged down to sit horizontally.

Before he could protest, Inuyasha found himself on his back and Inutaisho had a bottle of powder and a diaper out in seconds. It took the pained hanyou a second to connect the dots as Inutaisho opened the powder bottle, folding his boy's legs to lift them, exposing his bottom.

"Whoa, dad no way." Inuyasha tried to protest as powder hit his rear, the oldest of the three inu powdering the boy nicely. His crotch was done as well, a diaper slid under him and the diaper folded over and the tabs brought together, securing the diaper on. All in all, it only took the well-practiced father of two a few seconds to get it done.

"Damn, I still got it. And yes, pup, you are wearing this. Now you can stay in bed if you have to pee again in a while."

"But, I'm not a baby dad."

"No, but you're still my sweet little boy. And if I'm not quite ready to let go of having you in diapers yet I'm gonna have you in them. Now no argument, you need to be staying in bed and this will let you."

Inutaisho lifted the boy up and carried him back into bed, slipping his hanyou under the covers. He had to admit, his boy looked phenomenal in a diaper. While he had no attraction to young boys and truly preferred other men, his sons were perfect to him.

And, having his pup back in a diaper was strangely satisfying. It made sure all his boy's needs could be attended to, and it gave Inutaisho another bit of control. He put the diaper on, and he changed it when his boy would need it, and that appealed to him. Plus, the soft white fabric looked more than a little sexy strapped onto the boy's waist.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was crouched over the same toilet, key going into the locking clamp on his catheter. Turning the lock, he unlocked the little device attached to his chastity belt and flicked the valve open, allowing his piss to run out of him.

It was strange, extremely so. He was used to the shallow catheter that sat only in his cock, but this was all the way up into his bladder. Once opened, his urine just flowed free without control, and without any real sensation either. It was something he was still having trouble adjusting to.

After a minute, the stream turned to a drip and then stopped, and the full feeling in Sesshomaru's bladder was gone. Closing the valve, he relocked the clamp so that he could pull the key out, promptly walking back into the bedroom and handing it over to his sire.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. Are you becoming any more acclimated to the catheter?"

"Not really master."

"Excellent. Here, you and Kouga watch over our little pup here, I'll go set about making some breakfast. You just try and slip back asleep little puppy, alright?" Inutaisho spoke, leaning in to kiss his young boy as Kouga and Sesshomaru moved to put the sick hanyou between them.

"Yes, daddy." Inuyasha responded, half in fever induced honesty and half in a sarcastic reference to the diaper gripping his hips. Inutaisho kissed him again, and let his fingers probe the back of Inuyasha's diaper, finding the dildo and pushing on it a bit, before he got off the bed and headed for the kitchen.

Taking the alpha dog's place, Kouga snuggled up to Inuyasha's front as Sesshomaru held him close from behind. Tightening his hold on the hanyou, Kouga took the boy's hands and gently brought them between his own thighs, resting the boy's hands on his currently resting organ.

"Now?" A tired and sickened hanyou questioned, any kind of sex rather far from his mind, though the heated dildo was admittedly warming his insides nicely.

"No pup. My groin is one of the hottest spots on my body. It'll keep your hands warm while you rest. Now, you just try and get back to sleep if you can manage it pup."

Kouga kissed the young hanyou, tucking the boy beneath his chin and holding him close while Sesshomaru held him from behind. Kouga caught the other dog's gaze, sharing the hanyou's brother's concern as they both held the ill pup.

"He is right little brother, you should try and get back to sleep. Rest as much as you can so you can beat this illness as fast as possible otouto."

Inuyasha nodded lightly, his head sparking up, as he held tight to Kouga's solid, muscular, tan frame. Sesshomaru's striped, muscular arms were locked around him from behind, and the extra warmth was not unappreciated by the freezing hanyou. Hell, even the diaper, annoying as it was, was slowly warming up and serving to help him.

Beside himself, the hanyou couldn't help but begin to drift off. His stomach was churning in serious discomfort, the cold chills were racking him, his skin was burning, and his head absolutely ached. Yet, safely sandwiched between the two youkai Inuyasha found himself comforted enough to slip back into a shallow rest…

~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~

The hanyou had gotten worse. With all three full youkai holding him close, the dog hanyou had progressively developed a worse headache and a vicious bout of nausea, along with massive cold chills that racked his body.

As the hours had progressed, his fever and pains had built until sleep was simply no longer an option. Almost too sick for words, he'd spent the last couple of hours simply gripped onto his sire, Kouga and Sesshomaru behind him giving him their warmth.

He had actually used his diaper, beyond the point of giving any complaint. Inutaisho had left it on, not out of any idea of punishment, but simply because he didn't want to be away from the boy long enough to get a fresh one, taking his personal source of heat from the hanyou.

Finally, after several hours clinging to his sire, the hanyou's fever broke and his body heat slowly began to sink back into his chilled body. Slow but sure he began to finally warm up a bit, the body heat from the other three slipping into his chilled core.

As his head and stomach began to calm, the hanyou slowly managed to slip back into a light sleep. Resting in his sire's embrace, the hanyou slept as his illness gradually passed through him. He rested a solid hour and a half before waking largely free of his symptoms, albeit in a near pool of sweat from his prior fever.

"Hey there pup, feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a lot better now. Thanks, guys, dad." It made the hanyou blush to know how well the three more dominant canines had taken care of him while he was ill.

"Anytime puppy." Inutaisho kissed the boy's forehead as he gently rubbed one of the boy's koinu ears, Kouga and Sesshomaru rubbing the boy's side.

"Think you're up to a bit of food pup?" Kouga asked, not wanting to push the hanyou but knowing that getting something in his stomach would help him drive the illness off faster.

"I, I guess I could try something."

"I'll go get you some soup and something to drink, you just rest easy."

"While Kouga takes care of that, I think we'll run you a bath if you're up to it."

"Yeah, that would be good."

"Excellent. Sesshomaru, while I get his bath ready throw these sheets in the laundry room and throw a fresh set on, these are drenched."

"Yes, master."

Kouga left the three inu for the kitchen, going to make the hanyou a quick meal while the oldest dog ran the youngest a bath. Sesshomaru did as instructed whilst Inutaisho carried his second born into the bathroom and freed the boy of his diaper, sitting Inuyasha on the toilet.

"Here you go. Pee real quick and we'll get that dildo out for your bath."

"Yes, alpha."

Blushing, and still in the cock ring, Inuyasha relieved himself once again, this time not into the fabric of a diaper but into a toilet. He refused to admit it, but the diaper had been kind of, somewhat nice, in an odd way. As much as he disliked it, not being allowed a toilet but rather being kept in the diaper had aroused him greatly.

In a way, he felt the way he had when they'd shaved his few sparse, silver pubes off, leaving him bare like a young pup once again. As much as he didn't like being considered young or a child, the thought of being his father's baby was a strangely arousing one. Not that he would admit it anytime soon.

"Alright pup, let's get you in the tub. Straddle the edge here real quick."

Inuyasha did as told, slipping one leg over the edge of the tub, his left leg resting in the warm water. Inutaisho then bent the boy over a bit, grasping the warm dildo and easing it out of his hanyou son. Turning the heating coil off, he set it aside on the ground and stroking his freshly lubed cock, put his organ to Inuyasha's rear.

"Just relax puppy." Inutaisho slowly pushed himself inside the hanyou, spreading the hanyou's entrance open wide as the young teen was filled with his sire's dog cock. Having harbored the dildo all night, Inuyasha's entrance was rather well stretched and so he was able to accommodate the older inu without too much drama.

"That's a good little boy, Inu. Now, get in the tub." Inutaisho had sheathed himself inside the hanyou and watched with glee as the dog struggled to get his other leg over the tub while impaled. Stepping into the tub, Inuyasha felt his sire's cock slip back out as he got into the tub, his hole suddenly empty as Inutaisho slipped back, freeing his organ from Inuyasha's bottom.

Hopping into the tub, Inutaisho grabbed the hanyou again, bent him over and eased his dick back into Inuyasha's rear. Gently easing himself in, he got his groin flush with Inuyasha's ass, then gently sat them both down in the warm water of the Jacuzzi tub.

"That's a good boy Inu. Why don't you ride daddy for a bit while he cleans you up."

Inutaisho spoke as he grabbed a bottle of shampoo, pouring some into his hands and working it into the hanyou's silky silver tresses. Rubbing it in with his claws, he massaged the boy's scalp as the hanyou gently pushed himself up and down on the full dog's cock.

Giving it a minute to soak in, Inutaisho enjoyed his boy's movements before grabbing a shower head and turning it on to a low pressure. Gently, the dog washed the shampoo from his boy's hair, leaning him back and cleaning his hair out.

Once it was done, Inutaisho repeated the process with a handful of conditioner, though he left it to soak in as he washed the boy's body with a scrubber and some body wash. Inutaisho knew it would embarrass the hanyou to have his body washed as if he was a little child, and so took great care to scrub all the boy's intimate areas thoroughly.

"Dad, I can wash myself you know."

"You just keep humping little pup, daddy will clean his baby boy up."

Inutaisho scrubbed the hanyou's bare underarms thoroughly before letting the scrubber drift between the hanyou's legs, to give his privates a thorough cleaning. Scrubbing between the boys legs, Inutaisho pulled the hanyou's foreskin back a bit and used his finger to scrub his hanyou clean, making the boy blush.

"There we go, my boy's little wiener is nice and clean once again. Now let's get those little feet clean." Inutaisho was having way too much fun treating his hanyou like a newborn pup, though he stopped himself from lingering too long on the hanyou's legs, getting him clean without embarrassing the pup too much.

"Master." Inuyasha whined a bit, embarrassed if not enjoying the situation he was in. Of course, with Inutaisho begging only earned more embarrassment, and so as soon as the hanyou was clean he was lifted out of the water, laid back against the tile ledge that surrounded the massive tub, and quickly found the older dog's nose against his skin.

It was a technique common in inu when dealing with their young. Just to make sure they'd gotten a newborn pup fresh and clean, an adult inu would often sniff the pup head to toe, using their strong sense of smell to insure the young one was clean.

Inuyasha was aware of this fact, and so as his sire began to sniff as his torso and arms he instantly blushed and held back a whine. To his own humiliation he also began to immediately swell between his legs, something that only got worse as Inutaisho worked his way down to the pup's groin.

Sniffing him down there more than thoroughly, the older dog felt his son heat up, red staining his beautiful skin as a result of his actions. Pride filling his chest, Inutaisho parted the boy's legs and sniffed a bit lower, before moving down the hanyou's legs to check his feet.

"Seems to me that my little baby boy is all clean. Now little puppy, I have some business I have to take care of real quick, and I want you to stay in bed and rest up. I know you're feeling better, but I don't want you to push it tonight."

"Yes, master."

"Good. Since you're being such a good puppy, I'll let you choose how you want to be filled. Do you want the heated dildo back in, along with a diaper, or do you want Kouga inside you?"

"I…I guess, Kouga, master."

Having to choose was embarrassing to say the least, but Inuyasha was simply not choosing to wear a diaper, though of course he had no idea that what his sire had planned was no better than the absorbent fabric…


	67. Chapter 67

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 67 of COA, I hope you all like it. It's coming down to the last couple of chapters now, so if you have an ideas, kinks, fetishes, pairings or such that you'd like to see in the sequel, let me know and I'll see if I can't accommodate them!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

Dante of the Crimson Forest- I'm glad you enjoy it so much, thanks for the review!

Sweet Blasphemy Numba 4- Well, thank you very much. I'm glad you liked them all, especially this one, my favorite! Thanks so much for the review!

TigerDemonOwnz- Thanks for the review.

chinadoll1980- Ehh, that's nothing to worry about, you should just be worried if the computer yells back :P I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

xoxoJinxxehxoxo- Yes, diapers! Cue the maniacal laughter! Thanks for the review!

Anime-girl-next-door- Thank you so much for the compliments, and for the review!

TheNickofTime- Yeah, I did want to do a light one with them just pampering the little hanyou, but now back to the pleasurable torment :P Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

Phoenix Diamond- Glad you liked it so much. And yes, I tried to weave in just a touch of kinkiness. I don't know why but I have a special fascination for scenarios where normal everyday activites are made kinky or erotic. And indeed, Inu is, slowly, growing up, a bit. Not to fast mind you :P Again, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thanks so much for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

Inuyasha moaned lightly as Kouga's hard, thick manhood slowly pumped its way in and out of his ass, the wolf demon mounting the young dog. Like earlier with Inutaisho, Inuyasha found himself laying on his side, the ookami behind him thrusting while his older brother held him from the front, Sesshomaru's lips seeking out the hanyou's and claiming them with a fervor.

"I'm so glad to see you feeling better otouto. Is anything still bothering you or do you feel back to normal?" Sesshomaru questioned as he held his precious little brother close, jealously eying the ookami whose cock was currently entrenched in the boy's painfully tight, hot rear.

"I feel pretty much fine now aniki, though my dick is so hard it almost hurts." Inuyasha pouted a bit, getting a sympathetic glance from Sesshomaru and a loving, though amused chuckle from Kouga. Sesshomaru knew from experience just how maddening those cock rings could become, how bothersome a captured, forcibly held erection could be.

"While I'm sorry to hear that pup, it pretty much comes with the territory. Don't worry, you'll get your release all in due time my little koi." Kouga spoke as he thrust into the boy's bottom, gently leaning in to kiss the hanyou's neck, consoling the pup as best he could.

"True, I just wish you'd hurry up and get yours, sir." The hanyou retorted, wanting the ookami cock out of his rear, despite how good it felt there; he was just too worn out and too overly aroused to have it in him anymore.

"Aww, you hurt me pup. And here I was thinking of knotting in you."

"You can do that knot thing too, sir?" Inuyasha asked, interest piqued.

"Indeed, I just often choose not to. Most of the time, it's simply too time consuming and involved to bother with. Though when I'm to be tied to a pretty little hanyou like you, it's a rather enjoyable prospect."

"I wonder what my sire would think about this, sir, you knotting my baby brother." Sesshomaru interjected, his amber eyes seeking out the wolf demon's blue orbs.

"I think we'll just have to find out puppy. In the meantime, I think you should give Inuyasha's nipples a bit of attention, so they don't get cold. Why don't you give his cute little cock a few tugs while you're at it too."

"Yes, sir." Sesshomaru leaned in to kiss Inuyasha, then moved his mouth down to the boy's small, perky pink nipples, pinching one with his fingers while he grazed the other with his teeth. The hanyou moaned as his sensitive little nubs were teased by his older brother's overly skilled tongue and deft, slender fingers.

Sesshomaru sucked and nibbled away, alternating between the two perky little nubs while Kouga humped away at the young hanyou, driving himself quickly to the point of orgasm. Freeing his often restrained instinct, he pushed deep into the hanyou as he came and felt himself swell even further than his normal.

"Oh, damn. That really takes some getting used to."

"Oh you will little puppy, you will." Kouga chuckled as he came down from his orgasmic high, leaning in to kiss the boy's neck once again.

"Damn, it seems you've gotten to knot my baby brother before me Kouga, congrats." Sesshomaru spoke as he released the hanyou's nipples and moved his hands down to cup the boy's balls and grasp his scarlet erection.

At that, Kouga leaned across the hanyou and grabbed Sesshomaru into a forceful kiss. He loved his longtime friend, he really did, and as much as knotting Inuyasha meant to him it hurt to know that he'd essentially snubbed the older dog's claim to Inuyasha as an alpha, even if Sesshomaru no longer was one.

"I'm sure you'll be tying in this tight little boy before long Sess."

Kouga spoke, playfully slapping Inuyasha's flank, making the hanyou blush and try unsuccessfully to scoot away from the ookami he was hopelessly bound to. Sesshomaru grinned at that, stroking his little brother's painfully hard erection, teasing his beloved otouto to the point of begging.

"Please Sess, just let go already. It's too freaking much!"

"Oh no puppy, he's gonna keep stroking you till you can't take anymore." Kouga spoke as he reached over and rubbed one of Sesshomaru's beautiful magenta hip markings, encouraging the older inu to keep stroking his sibling.

As the ookami emptied himself into his beloved hanyou, the older dog stroked him into frenzy. Feeling the hanyou gripping him buck and writhe and attempt uselessly to thrust into the pleasure of the hand holding and stroking his captured erection, Kouga sighed and sincerely hoped his knot never went down, leaving him trapped forever in his hanyou.

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Inutaisho unashamedly grinned as Shippo bent over for him, the base of the thick, vibrating butt-plug in his rear showing around the leather harness that had it locked in the kitsune's rear. Between the orange haired boy's legs, he could see the pink bars of the snug acrylic chastity cage locked to the fox demon's penis, and couldn't help but increase the vibrations in the plug another couple of notches.

"Something wrong sir?" Shippo glanced back from his spot searching under a clothing rack.

"Something very right, little kitsune. It's very nice to see you properly locked up, may I ask who keeps the keys?"

"The store's owner. It's just locked while I'm here, though she said that next week I'm gonna have to start wearing it full time through my work week and get it off after work on Saturday. At least she left the spikes out, for now."

"Well, we might just have to do something about that. Naughty little kitsune's need to be reprimanded for their unpermitted erections. You know, I could hold your keys for you Shippo."

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think I'm ready to be locked up like that just yet."

"Understandable, though the offer stands."

"Thank you sir. Now, I think these are all we have in Inuyasha's size, what do you think?" Shippo showed Inutaisho the outfits he'd requested, and much to the dog's delight they were just what he was looking for.

"These'll do perfectly, I'll take the lot of them." Inutaisho spoke as he put the remote control for the vibrating butt-plug in Shippo back into the holster strapped to the kitsune's leg. Taking the dog demon to the register, Shippo rang up the items Inutaisho had requested, taking a moment to feel sorry for the poor little hanyou he was buying all of the items for, and totaled it all out.

"Alright, here's your receipt, thank you for shopping with us once again Mr. Takahashi." Shippo said, blushing lightly as the vibrating plug teased his prostate, making him swell in the chastity cage. Leaning in, Inutaisho took hold of the fox's hand and lightly kissed it before walking away with his bags.

Getting into his choice of the day, a sleek black Peugeot 205 T16, Inutaisho slipped the bags into the rear hatch and got in, firing up the French hot-hatch and putting it in reverse. Backing out, he threw it in first, let the clutch out with some gas and headed for Prestige Dominance.

Their researcher, Tanaka, had asked him to stop in to look over a few of their forthcoming product lines that he was nearly ready to put out. And so, he found himself pulling into the lot moments after leaving the clothing store, no small thanks to the turbocharged, all-wheel drive French rally special he was behind the wheel of.

Parking, he threw it in first, pulled the handbrake and killed it. Getting out, Inutaisho walked into the store to find the catch of the day, so to speak. A cute, human blonde, fairly young and very, very flexible from the look of things.

She was bound into a custom rig of steel pipes and connecting brackets. Her shoulders and head were on the ground, with her arms locked at her sides a few inches above the ground. Her midsection was brutally curled, leaving her ass up in the air, firmly secured by pipe.

Her legs were then folded further still, bringing her knees down to either side of her head, and her legs out above her head. The position had her hopelessly and completely bent over, pipes bolted together holding her tightly in place whilst a modified reciprocating saw turned fucking machine pounded a fat, thick dildo into her rear.

"What a cute little thing you are, and so very wet." Inutaisho could practically taste the poor girl's arousal wafting from her core, and just to make it worse trailed three of his claws lightly down the outside of her folds, letting one finger dip between them.

The ningen gasped as he gently slid his other two fingers into her, fucking her with the three digits for a few seconds before pulling out entirely. She moaned lightly as walked off, leaving her arousal, which hadn't been satisfied all day, to burn at her, making her try and thrust back hopelessly against the intruder in her rear.

Walking away, Inutaisho made his way to the meeting room and found his five business partners along with Sage and Drake inside. Stepping in he walked over to the group, finding that Tanaka had a sheet laid over a group of objects on the table, piquing Inutaisho's interest.

"Hello all, sorry I'm late. My son was a bit ill earlier."

"Aww, little Inuyasha?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, a bit of post heat illness. Came on surprisingly late too, I thought he was in the clear."

"That sucks, poor puppy." The wolf demoness couldn't help feel for the adorable hanyou that had come blushing and naked into the shop the other day, save for the pod locked to his young adolescent member.

"Yeah, thankfully it's passed though. So, on to business then. Tanaka, you said you had a new product line to unveil?"

"Yes I do. As you all know, one of the biggest trends of recent is in enforced chastity, especially male chastity. And, while there a large number of devices available, a lot of them are sub-par, either insecure or uncomfortable for any more than a few hours wear or too unhygienic for humans to use long term.

And, seeing as humans are actually the fastest growing group, I would imagine as a result of its use in youkai society trickling down, a new line of premium devices has the potential to sell fast. And, seeing as we have acquired the rights to a number of existing designs and devices, I've put together a new line of enforced male chastity devices for us to put on sale."

"Excellent, I'm guessing these are it?" Inutaisho motioned down at the sheet-covered objects.

"A small sample, but yes. For your approval, the 'Protector' line of Prestige Dominance enforced chastity devices. I designed the line to be sequential in materials and design, there's rubber and leather devices, then acrylics of various design and blend, along with various metal devices and then special purpose units."

At that, Tanaka pulled the sheet away and displayed the group of them. A couple were leather, chemically treated to make them water-resistant so they could be showered in. The first was a pouch, with a lockable set of straps that went around the waist and between the legs, running up the sides of the ass.

The pouch had an external catheter inside that would allow for urination without damaging the leather, and noting the thick cut of the material, Inutaisho realized it would almost certainly allow for some sensation to reach the penis, just not enough to bring someone off.

The other was meant obviously for someone circumcised, or at least with a well flared head. It was two leather straps, one meant for the base of the cock and balls, and one designed to strap on behind the head of the penis. Both locked, and a series of metal rods held them apart.

It was actually much like the device on Sage's well restrained penis, though a simpler, more affordable version. The metal rods attached to the leather straps through corresponding holes in the leather. Essentially, the bands were purchased and the appropriate size rods were selected. Once the rods were seated between the two bands and the bands were locked, the rods couldn't be removed and the device was secure.

The next device was acrylic, and it was a hinged, almost clam shell like device. One side slotted around the penis and balls, with an open space for it to be pulled up and off the member. The other half, contoured for a penis and testicles, then hinged closed over the equipment. On the underside, a locking plastic slot then went into place. It closed the open space on the backing half of the clamshell and locked the halves together from underneath, encapsulating the wearer in a smooth, contoured, well secured enclosure.

And, for some reason, it was rather small. Like, undersized for a modest human male, let alone a well endowed youkai. Hell, even his young hanyou wouldn't come close to fitting it dead flaccid.

"Is this a demo model or are you making them this small?"

"That's one of the starter sizes, they'll go up into full demon measurements, even for accommodating bull youkai or similar overly endowed males."

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking, starter size for who?"

"Well, starter for a young human boy. Again, I don't really know what has spurred the change so recently, but in the past few years the tide has really started to turn in human society. While the majority seemed to resist a lot of youkai sexual culture it's starting to make headway.

A number of human adolescents are taking advantage of the voluntary slave laws. While it's always applied to all species, it was unheard of for a ningen to use them before but now its gaining popularity. That and there's now a growing number of parents interested in keeping their adolescent boys locked like some of their demon counterparts."

"Really? I've never heard of that happening before." Inutaisho asked, interest piqued.

"Apparently, a number of human parents have seen some of the positive aspects of demon adolescents being kept controlled sexually by their parents and have started to emulate it. Not to the same degree by far of course, but there is a growing market for keeping young boys' dicks securely locked down." Ayame informed him, shrugging her head while suggestively rubbing the tip of Sage's well restrained penis.

"Seems kind of misguided to me, are we sure we want to support that market?"

Inutaisho asked inquisitively. Human incest was still seriously frowned upon, and for the very good reason that it was a genetic nightmare as opposed to most youkai, in whom it actually refined their genetics. And for the case of simply keeping boys from touching themselves, it was rather Victorian and oppressive if he thought about it.

Keeping Inuyasha and Sesshomaru locked was one thing. They were his submissive's, his to take care of and control because they had accepted him as their master. But locking someone just to try and get better grades out of them seemed crude at best.

"Well, like it or not it's out there. And at the least we can see that those locked are at least in comfortable, hygienic devices. And really, it isn't that bad an idea. I mean, when I was younger I beat off all the time. I probably would have done better in school locked up." Tanaka suggested, not entirely sure of the new fad himself, though somewhat understanding of it.

"I think it's a good thing. If a boy isn't playing with himself he would almost certainly be more invested in other activities. Didn't your father ever control you that way, master?" Ayame asked playfully, getting her a glance from her new owner.

"True, my sire kept me locked pretty much permanently. I suppose it did help me train harder and all that. Though I do think we should be fairly verbal about the whole deal of what it's supposed to do, and why, and everything that goes along with locking someone up."

"Agreed. We'll make sure everything is explained to any buyers shopping for a younger wearer." Ayame spoke, definitely sharing the dog's concern in the manner despite her enthusiasm for it.

Looking back over the other cages, Inutaisho took note of the acrylic cages present. They were similar to many of the competitor models on the market, though sleeker and more form fitted, with more refined backing rings and more substantial looking guide pins and spacers, meant for long term use without failing.

The last couple were metal tubes, one featuring a PA loop, a metal U that could be guided through a foreskin or Prince Albert piercing, which was then guided into the tube. The ends of the loop connected to the back of the tube which locked to the backing ring, thereby holding the front of the penis to the front of the tube via the piercing's jewelry, preventing any chance of pullout.

The other was a similar design, with no PA loop but with machined nubs on the inside of the tube. They would act similar to dull spikes, but were not quite as painful, nor were they abrasive in day to day were. And, as Inutaisho noted, the cage was obviously sized for a bull youkai or some similarly ludicrous species of demon. Even totally hard he could likely stick his cock into the tube without touching any metal at all.

"There's also a few unique short term designs in the making, along with some concepts for permanent wear devices. And, the acrylic and metal designs are being made for interchangeability, so our customers can keep altering the device as they need it.

If they wear their way into a small backing ring, or a smaller cage, or want to convert to a metal tube, or want to add a PA loop, it's all simple to change it over. Or for example, if we have younger men locked, such as your boy, who are still growing the parts can be gradually swapped out to accommodate a growing body. You can keep the same cage and increase the ring and spacer sizes as needed, without having to go through device after device."

"This all sounds great, but we do make our own devices here on premise. What exactly do you suggest we do in terms of in store competition. I mean, retailing some of the other devices alongside our custom made line is one thing, but these sound like they're essentially a near custom tailored setup themselves." Griffith chimed in, a bit wary of crowding their already impressive line of hand-built devices with Tanaka's new 'Protectors'.

"Really, I don't think there'll be a problem. Many of your devices are built to order for special scenarios, or odd sizes, or for a custom, perfect fit for semi-permanent wear, etc. For those seriously into chastity, it's a next step from the Protector line. But for those new to it, or those using it as a means to something else, these could be a good start and solid progression into the high end, highest security stuff you guys make to order."

"Fair enough."

"Excellent, in that case, since we have an initial battery of devices already manufactured, shall we go for a Monday release? Tomorrow the staff can acquaint themselves with the product line, we can setup the display for them, and beginning selling them for the week."

"Sounds good to me. Now, you also wanted to talk to us about some compounds you're developing?"

"Yes. Since you're all here, I want to put this one to a vote. Some of the compounds I've been doing research on are producing some pretty incredible results. What I want to ask is, are we interested in retailing products, medications essentially, that will cause body modification in their users?"

"What kind of body modification are we talking about, permanent, temporary?" Inutaisho asked, wary of putting his name to anything that could screw someone up for life.

"Some would last a few hours, some would last indefinitely without a reversal drug. I can tailor many of them into tricking some of the bodies' glands into reproducing a certain hormone or chemical combination in the right way as to mimic the drugs that have been consumed, until a chemical command to stop, in the form of an antidote, is administered.

While it would all be submitted for testing and approval, and we'd failsafe the hell out of all of it, some of the compounds I've cooked up can cause serious change in the body and its functions. What I want to know is do we go down the road of getting them approved or do we leave it alone? There are already a few competitor companies interested in the same and pursuing it, but I have to say I think my lab is ahead of most any others at this point."

"Well, so long as we are doing everything in our power to make sure they're safe for consumption, and if they pass a full safety inspection and are approved for sale as a safe and tested drug, then I'm all for it. I mean hey, if I could give my kids a pill to make them hard all day, or take one to make me last for hours, I think it would be great."

At that Kamuto smiled. He knew the dog demon had a creative mind when it came to his indulgences. But in this case, he would dazzle the inu with what his labs could cook up and condense into a pill. The dai youkai had really given him a big chunk of what was sure to be one hell of a profitable enterprise, and he wanted to prove that Inutaisho's trust hadn't been in error.

No, he would show the big dog what he could produce. And it would blow the gorgeous pervert's mind, of that Tanaka had no doubt.


	68. Chapter 68

Hey guys, welcome to penultimate chapter of Coming of Age. Yes, the next one shall be the last for part one of this pervy little odyssey :P I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I will try to put the last chapter up soon, though I'm going to be away for a few days, and I do want to put out an update for Night of the Living Dead before I wrap this up, so it may be a week or so.

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

chinadoll1980- Without Inutaisho there, not likely :) Thanks for the review!

dee19- Well, he hasn't been back in it yet. He will be at some point, but he's not a full time character.

Student to Teacher- Get some damn sleep :P And thank you for the numerous compliments and the very nice review!

Tiger Demon Ownz- Thanks for the review.

TheNickoftime- Evil indeed, thanks for the review!

()- Why are you feeling bad? It is consensual between them, and something Inuyasha wants. He's a submissive and partial masochist and finds enjoyment in letting another, namely Inutaisho and Kouga, control him. Nothing to feel bad about.

PhoenixDiamond- Thank you once again for another awesome review, though watch out for that there carpal tunnel syndrome :P Thanks again for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

Inutaisho strode from the meeting area, headed towards the front door only to see a somewhat strange sight. A middle aged human woman, seemingly totally disinterested in the wares of the store, and what appeared to be her adolescent teenaged son, who stood behind her disgruntled and not just a little embarrassed.

"Can I help you with anything, ma'am?"

"Ah, yes do you work here?"

"Actually I'm a co-owner of the business. Inutaisho Takahashi, how can I help you?"

"Oh, well nice to meet you Mr. Takahashi. I am looking for a chastity device for my son Kevin, and a friend told me this was the place to come."

"Well, you've come to the right place, though if I may, is there a reason you're looking to lock him up?"

"Mom this is stupid let's go." The brown haired human boy was sporting a rabid blush, and just a slight tick of an erection from what Inutaisho could see.

"Settle down Kevin, you brought this on yourself. To answer your question Mr. Takashi, my son here was caught playing with himself in school, looking at an adult magazine in the bathroom, and by the assistant principal no less. And this isn't the first incident of a similar variety. As far as I'm aware, there is no law saying I cannot make him wear one."

"That bad huh? Well, a secure chastity device will stop it happening again. As for the legality, you are correct, if he's living under your roof there's no law saying you can't make him wear one. What periods of time are you looking to lock him up for, just through the school day, through the week?"

"Oh, no, I want a permanent one. My friend told me the one she bought for her adopted boy is made to be worn full-time without coming off, and I believe she got it here."

"Yes, you can get a cage or belt for year round use, though do you have any arrangement for your son getting periodic release?"

"Well, I don't see why that's needed. I'm locking him because he can't control himself, rewarding him by letting him, masturbate, just seems stupid."

"Mom, please, can't we just go, you're embarrassing me!"

"Like you embarrassed your father and I? You aren't leaving until you are locked, and that's final, not another word out of you."

"Alright, well do you have any of the equipment to milk his prostate? If you are going to keep him locked essentially permanently, you should make he's milked fairly frequently to keep him healthy."

"I'm afraid I don't even really know what milking the prostate is."

"It is a technique used to expel semen from the body without orgasm. It involves stimulating the prostate gland anally to trigger ejaculation, without actually touching the penis. If you'd like, I can take Kevin here and show him how to use the necessary equipment and add them to your total."

"That would be fine, so long as it can be done without removing the device."

"It can be done while locked. Now, as for the device, is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

"Not really, just something secure and able to be left on without removal."

"Alright, well if you want a custom made device it will take a few days and be a deal costlier, though the fit and security will be bar none. Some of the less expensive devices widely available I can get for you in just a minute, though they might not fit your son well enough, given his age and size.

Though, if you'd like, we're about to unveil a new line of our own devices. I can take him back into a fitting room and put him in a properly sized device now, it should only take a few minutes."

"That would be good, I'll just wait here if that's alright."

"Certainly. Right this way, boy." Inutaisho motioned at the human teen, and the boy reluctantly followed him. Quickly, he took the boy back to one of the fitting rooms and lightly shut the door, giving them a measure of privacy.

"Alright, take off your pants and underwear. Let's get a measure of you and I can find the right device."

"Really man, can't you just give me something?"

"Drop them." The boy did as told, reluctantly, and Inutaisho saw that indeed he wouldn't be very secure in any of the off the rack products. He was only a couple of inches flaccid, a bit small for his size though he was fairly thick, and tightly circumcised. His small testicles hung fairly close to his groin, the orbs fairly small.

"Alright, leave your clothes off. I'll be back in a minute and we'll get you fitted properly. While I'm gone, go over to that sink and wash yourself down there, it's gonna be the last time you do so normally for some time. And make it quick, I'll be back in a minute and I want you clean, no jerking off."

Inutaisho made his way into the stockroom, where Tanaka had delivered the first batch of their "Protector" line, and opened a case of the clamshell units. Selecting a small one, he picked out a couple of different size bottom pieces that would allow for adjustment of the opening once locked, and a padlock.

Already in the storeroom, he stopped to grab a small prostate massager, an enema bag, and a small trainer anal plug before returning to the fitting room he'd left the human in. It was funny, the boy was nearly the same in terms of size and age as Inuyasha, and yet while he was fanatically obsessed with his little hanyou the young human could not produce even a slight response from him.

"Alright, lie on the table on your back, we're gonna fit this thing and lock it tight. Did you clean yourself?"

"Yeah, I did." The human spoke as he moved onto the table.

"Good. This thing has a few tiny holes in it for water to pass through but it's good to clean it beforehand, especially being human. You are circumcised so cleaning for you will be a touch easier, though you still need to stay on top of it, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Slowly, the young teen was becoming resigned to his fate, and embarrassingly felt himself start to swell as the tall, muscular dog demon applied a coating of lotion to the base of his cock and balls.

"I'd tell you to lose that thing, but it's probably the last one you're gonna have for the foreseeable future, so live it up. Now, I'm gonna wash this thing up and then we'll figure out the right settings for you."

Inutaisho made quick work of washing off the components of the cage while the human willed his small erection away. After drying the acrylic parts off, Inutaisho returned to Kevin and slid the hinging piece of the clamshell onto the boy's member.

Playing with the different size closing pieces, Inutaisho found the best size, one that was snug without choking, and clipped it into place. Then, the clamshell was hinged over and shut, the boy's member snug inside the plastic shield, and the locking mechanism was inserted and turned, locking it tight.

"There we go, that's it for you. Now, I imagine you can figure out an enema bag huh? Fill the bag with water, insert the tube, clamp it, then flip it over and hang it. Insert the other end into your rear, let the water flow in, hold it for a few minutes then let it out. And of course, repeat until you're clean."

"Ugh, okay, but what the heck do I need that for?" The kid asked wearily.

"From the sound of things, your mother has no intentions of removing the cage for any period of time, but to keep you healthy, you need to shoot off some of your cum. Massaging your prostate will take care of it for you, but before you put anything back there you should always clean yourself out first, it's just a good hygiene practice."

"Oh, alright. Do I really need to use that massager thing?"

"Yes. While at your age you aren't as vulnerable, in human males prostate cancer is a big concern. And, some studies have shown that ejaculation flushes out the toxins that can cause cancerous cell growth. So, if you aren't going to be unlocked to ejaculate normally, you need to use the massager to ejaculate via prostate milking.

Now, once you're cleaned, you just lube this little thing up, ease it in, the nodule on the end pointed towards your front, and turn it on, gently moving it up and down until you feel a sensitive little spot inside you. Once you've found it, just rock this back and forth and adjust the vibration until you start to leak out your semen. It should take a few minutes to start and a couple of orgasms' worth of semen should be out within maybe twenty minutes. You should do it at least every two weeks, a month at the absolute most."

"Alright, but what's that plug for?"

"This, is so you can at least some kind of pleasure. You may find that while locked the feel of something inside you is enjoyable and a bit of a relief. Not as good as jerking off, but something to tide you over between milking's, which should give you a bit of relief as well by the way."

"Oh, I, I guess that makes sense. Man, this is gonna suck isn't it?" The boy looked over at the dog demon, glancing down at the plastic cage locked to his young dick before glancing back up.

"I won't bullshit you kid, it is gonna suck. But, from the sound of things you have a problem, one which the cage will help with, and living under your parent's roof and in their care, it's their decision to make for you. But, you'll get used to it in time and you'll learn to deal with it. Hell, in time you might come to appreciate the cage."

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of good if I can't do anything down there. I mean, I tried not to touch it all the time, but it gets hard constantly and I want to so bad."

"Natural, you're going through puberty and your hormones are raging. Speaking of which, that little member will probably start growing soon, if that cage begins to get tight when you're flaccid, have your parents bring you back and we'll move it up a size."

"It isn't that little." The boy sulked as he pulled his pants back on, now that he was firmly locked.

"Oh really, rock hard that thing isn't half as big as I am flaccid." Inutaisho teased the boy, unable to help himself, as he guided the human out the door, having boxed the necessary extras for his long term imprisonment.

"Alright, he's all set. We locked him into a clamshell model, it should be completely secure for him, and it's got vented holes so he can clean it out while it's still locked on. I've also got him all the basics he'll need to keep himself healthy without taking the cage off for anything. Are you going to take the keys with you or leave them with our keyholder service?"

"Keyholder service?"

"Yes, for a small holding fee we will tag and file the keys to your son's cage, for whatever length of time you deem fit, or indefinitely if you so choose. That way there's no fear of losing or misplacing or damaging the keys, the two are tagged with matching numbers and one is kept in storage here while the other is placed into our safe deposit box for backup."

"They can stay indefinitely?"

"Yes they can, you just sign off on who is allowed to pick them up, and we'll hold them until we get the right signature to release them."

"That list will start and stop with me. Now, how long is this thing going to be good for, he is a growing boy will it adjust at all?"

"No, the acrylic is firmly set. When it becomes snug, he needs to be brought back, and we'll exchange the one on him for the next size up. And, you'll get a discount for the new parts, five percent after the first six months, ten after the first year, twenty after the second, and thirty percent after three or more years. So, the longer you keep him in this model, the more it pays you."

"Oh don't worry Mr. Takahashi, Kevin here will be making full use of that discount, I can promise you that. Speaking of which, I suppose we should really find you a job now Kevin, if you plan on buying those larger cages that is."

That was an embarrassment to the already humiliated boy. He was to be locked, and she expected him to buy the upgrades for it too? But, his embarrassment aside, the items were rung up, and Inutaisho saw them to the door, he himself headed for home and his own locked sons.

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha whimpered as Inutaisho stroked his painfully hard length with slow, smooth light strokes. It was pure torture, the cock ring the only thing holding him back from the completion that he'd been denied for two long, hard weeks.

Lying on his back on the bed, his father and alpha male above him, the hanyou could barely think, let alone talk, his body so over-stimulated by the pleasurable ministrations of his master. Looking up at the alpha inu, he found the ability to stutter out a few words to beg for it to stop.

"M-m-master, p-please let me cum! I need to bad!" The hanyou rasped out, painfully aroused and aching to find his release.

Slowing then stilling his hand, Inutaisho looked down at his baby boy, seeing his flushed face and the soft blush staining his body, running down to his scarlet red erection. Damn his boy was gorgeous, and how badly Inutaisho wanted to make him cum.

It was almost indescribable how much the alpha inu wanted to jerk the little hanyou to completion, to see the young beta's ropes of cum shooting from his surprisingly big cock. He ached to give his pup orgasm after orgasm, to show his son as much pleasure as he possibly could, and to lap up every single drop of the half-demon's creamy essence.

But, he also ached to dominate the boy, to show his beta that he was owned and that as alpha he was able to put his boy's best interests first, even if it was counter to what they both wanted in the heat of the moment. And so, instead of bringing his gorgeous pup off, the alpha inu moved down and put the hanyou's surprising endowment to his lips, sucking the beta into his mouth.

"Ahhh! Master please!"

Sucking on his youngest boy's ring captured erection, Inutaisho suckled on the boy's foreskin, slowly easing his way down onto the beta hanyou's cock. He had to admit, while he loved teasing the hanyou about being bigger than him, and while he would always be his little pup, Inuyasha did have a hell of a cock for such a young hanyou.

While Inutaisho had never happened to see any of the males of Izayoi's family naked, he had to surmise that they were phenomenally well endowed humans. Either that, or in the case of his son's penis, the genetics of his human blood had bowed entirely to that of his dog demon heritage.

Though he'd never admit it to the little dog, Inutaisho truly believed the hanyou was bigger than he was when he'd been the hanyou's size in terms of body. Of course, being a hanyou he'd grown at a faster rate, mirroring a human's almost perfectly, and he might have just been an early bloomer, but Inutaisho's suspicions were running towards the thought that Inuyasha might one day be able to match himself in size if not surpass him.

Which, in a way, made the older dog proud, if not a little humored. He liked the thought of his little puppy having such a big dick, and the irony that his son may well end up the best endowed of them while the boy was the most submissive beta of them all was not lost on him.

Though, Inutaisho's train of thought and comedic amusement were brought to a screeching halt, as were his devilish lips and tongue, still wrapped around the hanyou's cock, when said hanyou's voice carried a particular word to his ears.

"Avalanche, master!"

As if by a gunshot, Inutaisho's head was away from Inuyasha's…head, and he was reaching forward to pull the boy into a consoling hug. Leaning in, he kissed the hanyou's forehead as the boy's scarlet erection pressed lightly against his abdomen.

"Too much stimulation there, pup?"

"Yes, master; I'm sorry master."

At the last part of that sentence, Inutaisho felt his hand take a firm hold of Inuyasha's chin, wrenching the boy's face up to meet his gaze. Looking down at the hanyou's wetted orbs, the older dog demon commanded the boy's attention with his gaze alone before speaking.

"Do not apologize Inuyasha. There are many things you can do to irritate or frustrate or confuse me as my son, and there will always be things too complicated, or difficult, or humiliating, or painful for you to endure as a submissive. But the only way you could ever truly make me mad or angry or disappointed in you is to apologize for using your safeword, and so help you if you ever hold yourself back from saying it if you truly need to.

A large part of your submission is finding your limits, finding what arouses you and what is beyond your ability to withstand. To find your limits I have to push them, and though I'm experienced and I know you, I'm not a mind reader. From time to time I will push you too far, or give you a task you will not be able to complete. When that happens, and you can't take anymore, you use your safeword, as you did.

But do not ever, ever…ever feel sorry or ashamed for using it. I would kill anyone who ever tried to truly hurt you, physically, emotionally, or mentally. And while your submission is something I love, and enjoy every day, and wish to cultivate with you, the last thing I want to do is truly hurt you in any way."

"Yes, daddy." Inuyasha hugged his sire, fighting the urge to cry. Half the time he didn't understand why this kind of shit turned him on, and yet his alpha always seemed to. And, while he knew his sire would never do anything to really injure him, it was good to hear that he wanted him to stop things when he was overwhelmed.

"There there puppy, it's alright. I know this is a lot for you to take, and I'm sure you have a lot of confusing emotions and feelings. And while I try to read you as best I can, it's sometimes extremely difficult if not impossible to judge just how you're feeling.

And of course, it becomes ever more complicated because I enjoy dominating you. I'll admit it, I'm definitely a bit sadistic, I like the thought of causing you discomfort and a bit of pain, and I like the thought of marking you and hurting you and claiming you as my own.

I want to spank you, and I want to keep your cock locked up, and keep a huge butt-plug crammed up your rear, and I want you to know that I'm your master and your alpha. But, the toys and equipment we use, while fun, can also inflict a lot of damage if used improperly, and that's something I don't want to ever happen.

So believe me pup, if you're ever becoming overwhelmed, or are truly in too much pain, or something is too much to take, I will never ever hold it against you or be mad or disappointed in you using your safeword. I enjoy the sounds of you begging and pleading and whimpering and they only drive me on, but I promise you I will never ignore your safeword, and I will only respect you more for using it when you need to. Promise me you'll never hesitate or feel guilty about it again, Inuyasha?"

"I promise, master." Inuyasha responded, a serious blush on his cheeks. Hearing his father actually tell him that he wanted to hurt him, lightly anyway, and to embarrass him and make him feel like he was owned, sent almost unbearable shivers through his spine and his stomach.

"That's my pup. Now, I think you're ready to go back into your belt once that little wiener calms down, and since you've gotten me all horny, I think I'll leave you to cool down while I mount your big brother." As he spoke, Inutaisho turned over to Sesshomaru, who was currently being held from behind by Kouga, and motioned him onto his hands and knees.

"Kouga my dear wolf, could you get a set of handcuffs from the supply closet, I want to make sure Inuyasha doesn't try and touch himself before we get him back in his belt."

"Yes, sir." Kouga said, leaning over to kiss the young hanyou before getting off the bed to retrieve the cuffs for his beloved beta. Searching out a pair of strong metal cuffs, Kouga brought them back to the older inu's room and made quick work of slipping Inuyasha's hands behind his back, locking them snug but not constricting.

Snuggling up behind the hanyou, wrapping his arms around the boy, Kouga watched as Inutaisho's lube slicked fingers stretched Sesshomaru's rear, the dog's butt-plug resting on the nightstand after hours in his rear.

After a minute, the fingers were withdrawn, and a slick, hard member was placed at Sesshomaru's entrance. Gently easing himself back, the younger full inu met the older inu's gentle thrust forward, the head of Inutaisho's thick cock spreading Sesshomaru's tight anus, the younger dog eager to have his alpha male inside him.

"Oh Sesshomaru, you are so tight my little puppy. You've always been so perfectly suited to taking your alpha's cock."

"Thank you master." Sesshomaru eagerly rocked back further onto his sire's length, wanting the long, thick, warm intruder inside him once again. Even locked, the feel of his alpha inside him was marvelous, even if he sometimes tried to resist it he knew he belonged beneath the older dog, being filled by the inu's cock.

"Oh so tight. I love you so much my little Sesshomaru, my beautiful little beta. You know, at times like this when you're on your hands and knees, taking my dick, yours locked up tight, I really wonder if you were truly an alpha at all. If your alpha nature wasn't just a fun little experiment for you, for you seem far too gifted at being my obedient little submissive to be truly dominant over much of anything."

At that Sesshomaru grunted, though in some small way he almost had to agree. He was an alpha, he knew that, as did Inutaisho, his prodding aside. And yet, despite his frequent attempts at fighting his submitted position, it was one that somehow suited him perfectly, so long as it was his sire he was submitted to.

Truly, that was it. While he was an alpha in his own right, and a damn good one at that, his sire had no alpha. He was the alpha, and there was simply nothing even his first born son could do to challenge the older dog's dominance. And quite frankly, while he loved to frustrate the elder inu from time to time, there was nothing Sesshomaru wanted to do to challenge his father's ownership of him.

"Doesn't Sesshomaru look beautiful under your sire little Inu?" Kouga asked as he held the pup close, his own untamed erection pressed up against the back of the young hanyou. It was a question that really didn't need asking, the hanyou's seven inch erection was standing proud and firm, begging for the wolf to stroke it, even if the hanyou it was attached to was feeling a bit overstimulated.

"Yes, Kouga, sir." The hanyou squirmed in his cuffs, wanting them off as a cool thrill ran through him at the restraint they caused. His cock ached to be touched, freed from the ring and stroked till he could explode. And, as much as the thought made him squirm inside, he really wanted Kouga's big, thick erection inside him.

Despite his being fairly new to actual sex, he had to admit he was quickly becoming addicted to the feel of an alpha male inside him, filling him to the brim. For that matter, he was also aching for some beta cock; Sesshomaru hadn't been inside him in over two weeks, and for siblings so close, it was something hard to deal with after experiencing his aniki's glorious length within his channel.

But at the moment, it was Sesshomaru himself who was impaled, Inutaisho's fully engorged manhood filling the submitted inu to the max, the dog barely stopping himself from panting as his sire plunged in and out of him with abandon, muscular back, legs, abs and hips crushing his erection into Sesshomaru's tight rear.

His large hands covered Sesshomaru's own, pinning the boy's arms to the bed in his doggy style position while the older dog's chest and cock held him from above and behind. Of all the multitude of ways in which Inutaisho had sex with Sesshomaru, and while all of them were ways he enjoyed, this was definitely the best.

He had his alpha boy right where he belonged; on his hands and knees, his father's body draped over his own, shielding and embracing him whilst Inutaisho thoroughly mounted him. To Inutaisho, it was perfection, especially considering he had his beautiful little Inuyasha and his much loved wolf Kouga next to him, right where he could keep a watchful eye on both while he enjoyed his first born's criminally tight rear.

"Oh fuck you are so tight Sesshomaru, gripping your alpha's cock just perfect, just like you should be. I'm gonna cum in you in a minute pup, I'm gonna fill you with my seed."

"Yes master."

"Do you like that thought Sesshomaru? Do you like that you're gonna be filled with my cum, that I'm gonna shove a plug up in you so it stays there and marks you with my scent?"

"Yes master I want to be marked with your scent."

Sesshomaru could barely hold back a whimper. The thought that the very seed that gave him life was now going to fill his insides was one that drove him crazy, and made him leak like all get out through the little drain in his belt.

The younger full inu didn't need to wait much longer, not more than a minute later Inutaisho reached his peak. He shoved his cock deep into Sesshomaru and burst, ropes of seed coating his boy's insides in cum.

"Oh, that's my boy. Take every last drop pup."

"Yes, master, thank you master." Sesshomaru panted out as Inutaisho laid over him.

Leaning down to kiss his pup, Inutaisho allowed him to gently roll over onto his side, withdrawing his spent cock from Sesshomaru's rear. Reaching over for the dog demon's buttplug, Inutaisho retrieved it and reinserted it, filling Sesshomaru once again before pulling the bound Inuyasha into an embrace.

Checking the time, he found it to be fairly late already. And, seeing as they were already all in bed, he simply motioned for Kouga to lay down on the bed behind Sesshomaru, spooned up behind the dog, while he laid the hanyou down facing Sesshomaru, lying down behind the half-demon.

The young hanyou could sleep the night unlocked. He was cuffed, and safely in Inutaisho's arms, and that's just where he was going to stay.


	69. Chapter 69

Yeah, I ended it on chapter 69, cause I'm a perv :P Well, here it is everyone, the final chapter of Coming of Age. I hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for sticking through this long, thick, smut filled odyssey with me :P I'd like to thank you all for reading, and thank you all for the reviews. If you guys have any ideas, suggestions, pairings, kinks, fetishes, toys, etc that you'd like to see in the sequel, Coming of Age II (unless anyone has a better title they'd like to share), then please share as I'd be glad to try and work them in!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

TheNickofTime- Eh, don't worry, the sequel will be forthcoming sometime soon, and it'll be just as pervy, in fact likely worse :P Thanks for the review!

TigerDemonOwnz- Thanks for the review!

chinadoll1980- I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

Anon 1- You flatter me! I'm glad you so enjoy reading about little Inuyasha being tormented, though it's not really harming if he wants it :P Thanks for the review!

xoxoJinxxehxoxo- Thanks for the review!

Anon 2- I hope you enjoy it, thanks for the review!

Phoenix Diamond- Indeed, Inutaisho could truly be one sexy doctor. At least, he could give me a prostate exam any time he cares :P And you get all squirmy and happy cause it's just damn fine to see a sexy little beta get the cruel discipline he needs and deserves :) As for Sesshomaru dealing with Inu being bigger than him, I think he'd go into denial and seal his baby brother in a belt so he never had to see it again :P Thanks for the review!

Thank you all so much for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~

Kouga slowly awoke to a phenomenal sensation; warm and wet lips sucking on his morning wood. As a devilish tongue ran along his length, a pair of blue eyes opened to see a thick, hard cock above him, a nestle of silver hair around it letting him know it was Inutaisho that it belonged to.

Reaching up, he put a hand on the dog's hip and pulled him down, opening his mouth to take the head of Inutaisho's cock in. Sucking on the thick organ, he slipped the beast further into his mouth as the dog's hips lowered, pushing his big cock in.

This was the way to wake up, Kouga realized, sucking on his alpha male's overly generous endowment while said alpha displayed his immense oral skills on him. It was a delightful overload of his senses, and as a soon to be submitted beta, it was nice just having the older dog atop him, covering his body with his own.

Though, nice as Inutaisho's body felt, his tongue work was second to none, and within minutes the already morning aroused Kouga was nearing his completion. Feeling the ookami's balls contract, and feeling the thick organ in his mouth starting to pulse a bit, Inutaisho pulled his mouth from Kouga's tan flesh just in time, leaving him from his completion.

In reaction, the wolf demon pulled his mouth from Inutaisho's, the dog cock resting against his cheek as he looked up at the dog, desperately wanting to complete in the inu's warm, slick mouth. He wanted to load the dog demon's mouth with a big load of his cum, to have the alpha inu swallow him down.

"What exactly are you doing Kouga? Did I tell you to stop ookami?" Inutaisho asked, a wicked grin on his face.

"You, but I was… sorry sir."

"That's my little cub."

Inutaisho smiled as Kouga started sucking on his dick once again, he himself just moving a hand up to hold the base of Kouga's fully engorged shaft. He wasn't going to let the ookami off, not yet anyway, and so just played idly with the hard cock whilst his own was treated like royalty.

He himself lasted a few short minutes longer and he felt his peak coming. Though, unlike Kouga, his organ was not released and like the alpha he was, Inutaisho came and fired his load into Kouga's awaiting mouth. Filling the ookami's face with his creamy essence, the dog demon waited for Kouga to clean him off with his tongue before he pulled his dick free and moved to face Sesshomaru, who was holding a still sleeping Inuyasha.

"Morning pup, how did you sleep?"

"Very good master, though not as good as you apparently." Sesshomaru dryly alluded to the dog's excellent wake-up method.

"Indeed, though you do have your little brother in your arms, you could figure out something between the two of you, no?"

"Perhaps, though you know as well as I do master, that I cannot get out of this belt without your keys."

"No, you cannot. And I love that fact, so very much Sesshomaru." Inutaisho leaned over at that, reaching around his sleeping hanyou son and kissing his full demon boy. He let one hand reach across to gently stroke a hip marking as he did, knowing well how sensitive the magenta stripes adorning his son's body were.

"Not to interrupt your moment there sir, but may I finish myself off?" Kouga asked, rolling over to spoon up behind the alpha inu.

"No my little wolf. If you have to relieve yourself you may go do that now, but I don't want you jerking off."

"Yes, sir." Kouga reluctantly slid from the bed, his still hard cock bobbing against his thigh as he stood. He did actually need to piss, and it was causing his dick to stand at full attention, in addition to Inutaisho having left him on the edge of his climax minutes earlier.

As the wolf slipped into the bathroom, remembering to leave the door open and to sit down, per Inutaisho's earlier instructions, Inuyasha's golden eyes opened. The ongoing conversation, and the feel of what he found was his sire huddling up to him had served to gently awaken him, and quickly he realized his own morning erection, tugging idly at the cuffs on his wrists, wishing he could stroke the proud organ that had spent two weeks pent up in its steel prison.

"Good morning little puppy." Inutaisho leaned in and kissed the young hanyou, cradling the boy to his chest while Sesshomaru held him from behind. Sitting up in bed, the older dog stretched his arms out before getting up to retrieve the chastity belt he'd removed from Inuyasha the night before.

"Morning, master." Inuyasha spoke as he rested back against his big brother. Feeling the full inu encircling him, he wished Sesshomaru would reach down, pull the ring off of him and stroke him to completion. But, he knew it wasn't going to happen, their sire wouldn't allow it, no matter how horny he was, or how proudly his young adolescent boner was sticking out into the air.

"Here we go, let's get you belted up and we can all go get some breakfast." Inutaisho had found the belt and made short work of securing the belt loosely around Inuyasha's frame as he opened the pod and worked Inuyasha's dick into it, after removing the cock ring with some coercing of Inuyasha's erected member.

With the ring off, Inutaisho strapped the boy's dick inside the pod, closed it over, tightened it and locked it. Quickly, he strapped the belt and pod together, and tightened the belt up. All the padlocks went in and were secured, and Inuyasha's hands were safe to be un-cuffed, not that Inutaisho did.

"Alright, let's get you two downstairs. Turn around for a second though Sess, I'm gonna pull your plug. I have a new one for you two that I'll get out after breakfast."

"Yes, master." Sesshomaru turned around and Inutaisho made good on his promise, gripping the plug in Sesshomaru's anus and gently pulling it free. Setting it aside, he helped Inuyasha out of bed and gave Sesshomaru the key to his catheter as Kouga returned from the bathroom. Inutaisho's two boys quickly relieved themselves, as did the older inu, and the group of four made their way down to kitchen.

"Mind waiting a bit for breakfast or do you guys want something quick now?" Inutaisho asked, his interest in cooking piqued as it often did. For a long time he'd been largely kitchen illiterate, but once he'd learned to cook it was something he found himself almost addicted to, thankfully his demon body sucked down the rich by products of his obsession with no side effect.

"I could wait a bit, master." Sesshomaru replied, Inuyasha agreeing with him. Kouga had no objections either as Inutaisho started a pot of coffee brewing, and so the dog set about making up something fresh. Grabbing a large bowl out, he checked the pantry and found everything he needed for an apple cranberry cobbler and began to combine the numerous ingredients together to bake.

"There should be something decent to watch on TV. Why don't you guys go find something, I'll get this in the oven and be out in a few minutes."

The other three found something on demand and queued it up while Inutaisho mixed the cobbler ingredients together. He poured them into a baking pan, and covered it with a quick crumb mixture before putting it into the oven to bake.

Checking on the coffee, he found the pot to be finished brewing and turned the machine off, stopping the coffee from burning, before he retrieved a couple of new butt plugs he'd picked up from Prestige Dominance the night before.

Grabbing a small tube of lubricant, he checked the batteries on the two plugs, both vibrating, and walked into the living room, where he found his three boys sitting waiting for him.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, mounting position boys."

Inuyasha and his older brother did as told, moving to the ground in front of Inutaisho and turning away from him. Putting their chests and arms down, they thrust their butts up, though not far enough in Inuyasha's case, as far as Inutaisho was concerned.

"Inuyasha, get that butt further out boy. You should be trying to entice your master to mount you, I want to see that rear of yours thrust out and up, your hole ready for me to fill."

"Yes master."

"That's a good boy." Satisfied with Inuyasha's position, Inutaisho slicked both the hanyou's and Sesshomaru's rear with the tube of lubricant he'd brought, before applying a light coating to the two plugs he'd brought. They weren't that big for the two demons to take, smaller than what he normally made them wear anyway, and so the two were slid home with little difficulty.

"Now let's just turn these on and voila." Inutaisho switched both of the plugs on, turning a small dial at the base of them to activate the motors. While he had plenty of vibrators on hand, and many vibrating plugs, Inutaisho's newest acquisitions were fairly special. They vibrated slower, at a lower frequency, but had more powerful motors than most, making them very noticeable when inside someone.

"Thank you master. Are these plugs a new product of your store?" Sesshomaru questioned, feeling his manhood trying to erect itself so disobediently as usual.

"Why in fact they are my dear Sesshomaru. Powerful aren't they?"

"Yes, master." Inuyasha answered for him, his own young penis aching inside its pod.

Inutaisho patted them both on the bottom and walked over to the nearest window, edging the curtain aside to see that the sky was one bright gray cloud, the wind knocking tree limbs to and fro. Turning away, he walked back to his boys, hopeful that he'd have Inu and Sesshomaru all day Monday.

"Looks like snow outside. I have to say, I doubt you'll be going to school tomorrow little Inu."

"That would be awesome, master." Inuyasha added the last bit, still fighting not to blush every time he addressed his father and alpha with said honorary.

"Don't be so sure little pup. You may get off from school, but you are never off from serving your master's sadistic desires, are you?" Inutaisho leaned into his boy, letting a finger up Inuyasha's neck to rest under his chin.

"No master."

"Very good my little pup. Now, go fetch us some coffee Inuyasha, you know how I take it."

With that Inutaisho rested back onto the couch with Kouga, who he promptly made sit on the floor in front of him, between his legs. Sesshomaru was commanded up onto the couch, facing away from Inutaisho, his rear upturned and out in a mounting position, allowing the older dog to keep an eye on his son's plugged anus.

As Inuyasha got out a small tray and four coffee mugs, he tried desperately not to beg for his orgasm early. Steadying his hands, he poured the hot black liquid whilst the new plug vibrated away in his rear, making his young prick stand at attention inside its locked enclosure, where he was helpless to satisfy his need.

~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~

With a final swallow, Inuyasha set his fork down, stomach overloaded with the delicious treat his father had whipped up for them. After a few cups of coffee, he'd gone through a half dozen servings of the devilishly good cobbler his father had made fresh, along with the homemade whipped cream topping it.

Now, he was simply ready for a long nap, well, save for his ass and his dick, which were both going nuts thanks to the vibrating butt plug still inside him. Though, after washing the group's dishes and drying them, Inuyasha found his father behind him, gently grasping and pulling the plug free.

"Oh thank you alpha."

"This one has you all kinds of horny doesn't it pup?"

"Yes, master."

"What would you say if I made you wear one like this to school pup? Going all day with it buzzing away inside you."

"You'd make me wear that thing to school?" Inuyasha asked in horror, even though his dick wept precum at the thought.

"Oh no, I'd never let you wear anything this small to school again."

"You consider that small, master?" Inuyasha questioned. While it was certainly smaller than the monsters that had been shoved up his butt through the week, Inuyasha suspected that vibrating one was still too big to fit comfortably in someone like Miroku for example.

"For public wear, it definitely is. When you are here, at home, safe with your master and alpha male, this is fine. It's enough to keep you horny, and it keeps something up your butt. But, for outside wear, to school, this is definitely too small.

There are plenty of demons and humans alike there who desire you I'm sure, and would love to call themselves your alpha. And that is why you stay plugged, so that with every step you take, with every time you try and sit, and generally every move you make you are reminded of just who you belong to."

"Yes-yes master." Inuyasha blushed at that, hugging his father. The way the older dog said it made Inuyasha feel weak in the knees. His sire saw him as a prize catch, one he was proud to show as his own and one he fiercely defended; concerned that other alphas might try and snatch him away.

"Don't worry though pup, the large and extra-large models will be out soon. Those you can wear to school. But for now, how about I let you and your big brother have sex with each other?"

"Really? That would be awesome master!" Indeed, Sesshomaru's attention was peaked at that as well, as Kouga gently eased the vibrating plug from his friend's ass, turning it off and setting it on the coffee table.

"You two most certainly can. Why don't you go find a good movie to watch on demand and Kouga, I need you to grab a few blankets and pillows out of that closet over there and lay out a little bed for these two. I will get you guys ready for your little rendezvous."

Inuyasha hurried to comply, thinking their sire might actually let them have sex for the first time in over two weeks. Finding a good movie, 'No Country For Old Men', one of his favorites actually, he put it on and paused it while Kouga laid a couple of blankets and a comforter on the floor in front of the couch and tossed a couple of pillows down as well. Sesshomaru moved down onto their temporary bedding as Inutaisho returned.

The half-demon's expectations soon changed and fell however, as he saw his sire had not returned with any keys. Rather, he was holding a very large, cream colored dildo. It was extremely long, way over a foot in length, and as Inuyasha realized, it had a head on each end. Blushing, Inuyasha suddenly realized what his father had in mind when he was allowing them to have sex with each other.

"Face away from each other boys."

"Y-yes master." Inuyasha blushed as he and Sesshomaru faced away from each other. Standing between them, Inutaisho lubed the twenty inch long, double ended dildo and placed one end to Sesshomaru's rear.

"Relax yourself pup."

"Yes, master." Sesshomaru forced his anus to relax and accept the thick invader as his sire eased the bulbous head in. It slid in with a wet pop, and the older full inu slid a good ten inches of it into his older boy. Then, he pressed the other end to Inuyasha's rear and held it there.

"Go ahead Sesshomaru, enter your baby brother."

"Yes master."

Kouga felt his cock nearly explode as Sesshomaru backed up, easing the other end of the thick dildo into Inuyasha's ass. It slid into the hanyou and inch after inch was eased into the youngest dog demon until he and Sesshomaru were touching, roughly ten inches of fake cock in each of them.

"That's a good couple of boys. Here, take a little ride on each other my pups." Inutaisho slid them apart a bit, and grasped the middle of the dildo, prompting the two boys to start rocking back and forth on the ends of the dildo.

They rode it like he wanted, humping each other via the two headed phallus. It was a crazy thought, to think that they both were feeling the same thing, enjoying the frustrating pleasure of having the thick, bulbous intruder in their rears, knowing that their beloved sibling was on the dildo's other end.

After a minute, Inutaisho pulled his hand away, letting the two fuck each other just by synchronizing their humping, pulling away and pushing back onto it at the same time, their butts meeting as they swallowed up the monster cock.

"That's very good boys. Now, we can get back to humping later. For the moment, why don't you two lie down together; the dildo is flexible so you two can hold each other with it still inside you both."

"Yes master."

The two did as told, sliding down the dildo till their butts were pressed together, then moving onto their sides, turning to face each other. Laying together, Sesshomaru's arms went around Inuyasha as Inutaisho threw a comforter over them. Between them, the dildo was bent in half, one half in each of them.

Infuriating as the phallus was inside him, Sesshomaru was actually damn glad to have it. The thought that his baby brother was filled, connected to him, his rear impaled on a thick cock made Sesshomaru happy, even if it wasn't his cock that was filling the hanyou.

Meanwhile, Inutaisho slid one of the vibrating plugs into his own rear, the other into Kouga's. Turning them both on, his to a low setting, Kouga's to a medium one, the dog demon sat down on the couch and pulled Kouga onto his lap, having the wolf settle back against him while they watched the movie. All in all, it wasn't a bad way to spend a cold, dreary Sunday as far as Inutaisho was concerned.

~~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~~

Kouga sat tied to a chair, stark naked with his wrists and elbows bound to the chair arms; his thighs, shins, and ankles bound to the chair as well. A cock ring had been coerced around his cock and balls, and the vibrator was still inside him, cranked up to a high level.

The ookami watched as Inutaisho slipped a ball gag into his mouth, feeling it being pulled tight behind him before a padlock was clicked shut through the buckle in the back. Then, a satin blindfold was slipped over his eyes and all was dark.

"Alright boys, now before we consider letting you two off, I want to see you both practice getting your alpha males off. I want you two to work together and practice your oral skills on Kouga. Suck that big wolf cock, worship his full balls, use your tongues, whatever feels natural to you both."

"How will we now if we're doing something really right, master?" Inuyasha questioned, a blush on his face, though he did want to know how better to please. Though he seemed to have some natural skill, he hadn't had any real training to speak of regarding oral.

"Well, with that cock ring on Kouga he won't be cumming anytime soon. So, just experiment. With that vibrator getting him good and horny, I'm sure he'll be communicating what he likes in no time." Inutaisho instructed as he gently stroked the wolf, feeling a thick bead of precum leaking down his shaft.

"Yes, master."

"Good boys."

Inutaisho headed for the kitchen, getting their dinner started early while the two boys moved to the bound ookami. Both of their heads between his legs, they decided upon who would start with what, and so Sesshomaru began to suckle on Kouga's length while Inuyasha began to lick and suck on the wolf's balls.

Kouga moaned lightly at the feel of two tongues upon his groin, the two dog demons lathering his cock with their saliva. It was a brutal contrast, Sesshomaru's experienced tongue worshipping his cock while Inuyasha's virginal yet instinctual one massaged his balls timidly though excitedly. It was a tag team that made him want to blow his load, yet the tight cock ring had him captive and helpless.

The wolf shifted in his bonds as his foreskin was fully retracted, the dog peeling his skin back to attack his dark, sensitive crown with vigor. He tried to thrust up into the warm mouth but he was tied tight, and very much immobile.

After a few minutes, the two switched, Sesshomaru's sinful tongue going to work on the ookami's sensitive orbs while a shy, somewhat timid though hopelessly eager tongue running up the underside of his length. Kouga grunted in frustration as the two serviced his bound member, eagerly attacking his painfully hard cock, knowing he couldn't reach his completion.

"That's great otouto, try polishing the head of his dick with your tongue. And you can try humming along his length, the feelings are exquisite, and it is something our sire greatly enjoys."

"Thanks aniki." Kouga heard the two talking and sure enough the hanyou was soon swirling his young tongue around the wolf's exposed head, and when the boy started humming down his length the ookami nearly screamed.

The pleasurable torture continued on for a few minutes longer. And then, when it couldn't get any worse, when Kouga's straining organ could get no harder, no thicker or longer in its engorged state, Inutaisho returned to them, dinner cooking at a low heat and no longer requiring his immediate attention.

"Aww, that's great puppies. You two are doing a wonderful job, just look at how needy the little wolf is. Here, let me give you guys a few pointers. First off, you two try kissing each other through his dick. Make out with either side of his cock like you were kissing each other.

"Yes, master." The two responded as they each began to kiss and suck and lick at the same spot on either side of Kouga's shaft, their tongues touching each other every few seconds. That made the wolf howl, even blindfolded he could picture what the two gorgeous dogs looked like kissing each other from either side of his painfully hard dick.

"Good boys, now take turns swirling your tongues over his head. Especially go around the rim of his head and over his frenulum. And try doing it with your tongue piercings, the ball rubbing against his sensitive crown will drive him absolutely mad."

As the two set to work, practicing their father's instructions, Kouga willed himself not to start begging around the gag, or start crying from the overstimulation. Something Inutaisho took note of, overjoyed at the sight of the beautiful ookami tugging at his restraints, trying to thrust up into the mouths of his boys.

~~~~~~A While Later~~~~~~

"Alright now Kouga, we need to tame this little beast of yours. So come on boy, get it soft for me." Inutaisho spoke as he pressed a rag full of ice to Kouga's member, using the cold to encourage a bit of shrinkage in the wolf.

The wolf mumbled and tried to get away from the cold grip on his member, but he did eventually start to wilt just a bit, and with some tugging the cock ring was gradually worked off of his dick. Getting his balls back out of the ring also aided in the wolf going flaccid, and within a couple of minutes his erection was at rest.

"That's a good wolf. Now, let's just get you locked up into a cage so you don't fiddle with this thing." Kouga felt some sort of ring being worked back around his member, and a sinking feeling settled in his stomach.

The ring was put together, some sort of pin worked through it, and Kouga moaned as his member was coerced into a tube. Sure enough, it was pulled snug and after a second of tugging Kouga heard the click of a lock. Then, the blindfold and gag were removed, and the bound wolf could finally look down at his now caged penis.

It was one of the new acrylic devices Tanaka had created, though all Kouga knew was that it looked secure and it was locked tight to his manhood, much to his chagrin. Looking back up at Inutaisho, he saw the dog's mischievous eyes and silently pleaded to have it taken off.

"Relax ookami, it isn't staying, I just want you to keep focused on the festivities tonight. Now, I'm going to take Inu and Sesshomaru here and set them up with a nice bath. I'll be back in a few minutes to untie you and you can get the room set up for tonight."

"Yes, sir."

Kouga watched, still tied naked to the chair, as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were led off to the spa room of the dog demon's estate. There, the two younger inu were taken to the large Jacuzzi tub within, which Inutaisho began to fill with hot water.

Going into the small closet next to it, Inutaisho got out a few nice oils and salts, and a bottle of bubble bath solution. Adding the aromatic and relaxing oils and salts to the water, Inutaisho ran his arm through it as the large faucets poured water into the big tub.

After a few minutes, he poured in the soap and watched it turn into a foaming mass of pleasant spelling bubbles. Removing the belt portion of Inuyasha's chastity pod, he let the two inu slip into the bath, and brought over shampoo, conditioner, and a bottle of nice body wash.

"Here you go puppies, dinner won't be ready for a while. Take all the time you guys want and enjoy each other's company, just make sure you guys get nice and clean for later."

"Yes, master." The two responded as they sunk into the warm water, though their peace was disturbed as Inutaisho set up two IV poles by the tub. Inuyasha in particular, not wanting an enema, decided to question the older dog before he got a bunch of soapy water up his butt.

"Why are we getting enemas, master?"

"Because I like putting water up your butt, that's why. Though, this one isn't a punishment enema, actually, you're gonna like this one puppy."

"Really, master?"

"Yep, this is actually a soothing mixture. Here, I'll be right back with it pup."

Sure enough, the dog demon went back into the kitchen, retrieved the pot he'd put on the stove on low heat earlier, and brought it back into the room. There, he poured it into four bags, which he hung up, two to each dog. Then, he connected the bags into two separate tubes, feeding from two bags each. The ends connected to long, thin nozzles which Inutaisho gently eased into both boys.

The tubes were long enough that the two could stay in the tub and take the enemas sitting down. To make sure the water went deep up in them, Inutaisho eased the nozzles in even further, sending some of the tube into each of them. Then, he stepped back and released the stoppers, allowing the water to begin its run into the boys.

"Now pups, you'll expel that water into a measured container, so don't think about letting any out my devious little boys. Not that you'd want to, this one is a mixture of yogurt and chamomile in warm water, which you two should find very soothing."

"Yes, master." Sesshomaru responded while Inuyasha nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back pups. Keep that water in, get yourselves nice and clean, and then we'll have dinner."

Inutaisho left the two at that. He knew from experience that the mixture going into his boy's rears was very soothing, very soft and inviting and completely different from the soap and water mixture of his punishment enemas. And so, he went back to the kitchen, checking the pasta sauce he had simmering, while Kouga sat stripped and bound nearby.

"You know wolf, I really like having you tied up like that, right where I can keep my eye on you, and keep a cage on that cock of yours."

"Yes, sir. Though if you untied me I could help you get dinner ready."

"That is true. And I suppose that big dick of yours is nice and safe in that cage. You know what, I've got dinner going, you go upstairs and get my room ready now. I'm thinking I want the two of them on all fours, facing away from the head of the bed. Can you do the knots together in a line you think?"

"No problem, sir." Kouga agreed as Inutaisho released him from the chair. Standing up, he couldn't help reaching down to grasp his locked dick, feeling his trapped erection confined by the plastic. He truly hoped it wasn't staying, he was desperately horny and it had only been on for a matter of minutes.

"Good boy, Kouga." Inutaisho couldn't help treating the full grown alpha wolf like his little boy as he pulled him in for a kiss, softly claiming the ookami for his own.

~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood bent over the bathtub, holes lubricated and awaiting the plugs Inutaisho gently pushed into each boy. They weren't especially large rubber plugs, and weren't vibrating, and slid into their still calm rears with ease.

Both of them were enjoying the soothing sensation the enemas had left behind. The calming mixture Inutaisho had used left them feeling slightly cool, and very comfortable inside, amazingly they'd almost been reluctant to let the water out when their sire had returned to the bath; almost.

"Alright, there we go. You two look excellent, ready for dinner?" Inutaisho spoke as he reached one hand between Inuyasha's legs to shake his chastity pod, the other between Sesshomaru's creamy thighs to pat the belt locked to his frame.

"Yes, master."

"Good boys." Grasping Sesshomaru's slave chain and clipping a lead to Inuyasha's leather collar, he led the boys to the dining room and sat them both down, Kouga already waiting, still naked and locked into the chastity cage.

Sitting down, the two inu watched as Inutaisho brought out their food. While as a master he could easily order them to get it themselves, as pack alpha it gave him a certain pride to provide for his boys, making sure their basic needs were met before he tormented his beloved pups.

And, their needs were met and then some. Digging into the pasta Inutaisho had whipped up, the two younger inu were suddenly ravenous after the soothing, filling enemas they'd just released. Even Sesshomaru, who could go weeks or months without eating at all was devouring the delicious meal.

~~~~~~Forty-Five Minutes Later~~~~~~

Setting down on Inutaisho's bed, Kouga was so, so glad to be a demon. Namely because had he been a human his stomach would have exploded long before he'd reached the delicious cannoli and ice cream desert he'd scarfed down minutes earlier.

To his left, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were tied on their hands and knees, side by side facing the foot of the bed. In front of them, Inutaisho had the keys to both their belts, including the Allan key to Inuyasha's pod. Reaching underneath his hanyou, Inutaisho undid the boy's chastity pod and opened it, unstrapping Inuyasha's member from within and pulling it free.

"There we go puppy. Now, Sesshomaru, I'm going to level with you. You've been a great boy the last few days Sesshomaru, but I'm not ready to let you cum just yet. I know you are submitted now but you are still a natural alpha, and I just don't feel like letting you release would be the smartest option right now."

Sesshomaru looked up at the dog demon, lightly flexing his bound wrists and ankles. Staring at the dog, he saw the dog's gaze, saw the compassion in his sire's eyes, but knew the older inu youkai was firm in his decision. And that made him stiffen in his belt, wishing desperately his sire had a different opinion though shamefully he agreed with the older dog.

"Yes, master."

"I know puppy, I know you're horny. I will let you make this choice though, if you want you can either stay in your belt for the night or I can take it off and have Kouga play with your member for a bit. Whichever you prefer my beautiful, though I am definitely not letting you climax either way."

"Please play with it for a bit master."

"Of course puppy."

Piece by piece, the belt and catheter were removed from Sesshomaru's body, the catheter deflated and slid out with a slight shudder from Sesshomaru as the slick tube was pulled from inside him. Once it was all off, Inutaisho took the pieces, along with Inuyasha's pod, and put them all in the tub to soak clean.

"Alright my boys, I do believe it's time to give you both some attention between your legs. It has been quite a while, a full two weeks already without either of you getting any release. I guess the question is, do we let you, little hanyou, off at that or do we keep this little guy all horned up with no mercy for a while longer?"

Inutaisho spoke as he returned to the bed, getting behind Inuyasha and giving his already hard penis a few gentle tugs, teasing the young hanyou. Said dog let out a light whimper and tried to hump the older inu's hand, though it was quickly withdrawn, leaving him without any of the much wanted stimulation his sire could give.

"You know, you've been quite a rambunctious little pup. Well intentioned of course, but I've certainly had to keep a very close eye on you. I'm not quite sure you're ready to cum just yet. What do you think about it Kouga?" Inutaisho asked as his hand once again sought out Inuyasha's penis, gently tugging and stroking at the organ.

"I don't know sir; he has been a naughty little boy at times. And he has needed a few punishments these last two weeks. But then he has certainly been trying hard. What does the little puppy think himself?"

"I…ugh, whatever you think sir. I am really horny though, sir."

"Just like a good beta pup should be." Kouga grinned as he patted Inuyasha's rear, he himself kneeling behind the well restrained Sesshomaru.

"Oh well, I suppose we'll just find out when we get to that point, huh?" Inutaisho commented rather sinisterly as he took hold of his youngest boy's erection once more. Together, he and Kouga began to stroke the two dogs, slowly, gently jerking the two off.

"You know, we should probably clean these things up, they're both precum soaked messes." Kouga joked as he let his hand glide back and forth on the film of pre-ejaculate that had filled the tube of Sesshomaru's chastity belt over the last two weeks, much of which had clung to his porcelain colored member.

"Good idea. We should probably get something to shove in these boy's butts too while we're at it. You grab a towel and some water from the bathroom and clean these two up; I'll get a couple of vibrators out for them."

"Sounds good, sir."

"And you know what, grab a tube of paint while you're in there, for a special occasion like this they should have their holes painted."

"Definitely, great idea sir." Kouga got off the bed, and strutted into the bathroom, as much as one could strut with their manhood locked in a plastic cage.

Quickly the wolf returned with a small bucket of warm water a couple of towels. He made quick work of wiping the two inu clean between their legs, scrubbing away the excess precum and peeling their foreskin's back to scrub both of their over sensitized heads.

Once they were clean, he dried them both and then grabbed the tube of paint, a shade of dark magenta, and carefully painted both their anuses with the stick of body color. Inutaisho returned with a couple of eight inch, vibrating dildos, and they were gently eased into the two boys and turned on, making the aroused and embarrassed dog demons even hornier than they'd been.

"There we go, that's just beautiful my little pups. You know, I think I want you two painting your holes every day as part of your morning routine from now on. It's a good reminder of just what part of your bodies you should be focused on sexually, and it looks damn good to boot."

"Thank you master." Sesshomaru made sure to obediently respond. Not that he was even hoping for a repeal of his father's earlier declaration, but if there was anything he could do to earn orgasm, he was more than interested.

"You really turn into a good boy when someone offers to jerk you off, huh Sess?"

Kouga joked as he leaned forward, capturing Sesshomaru's mouth with his own and kissing his friend. He really loved Sesshomaru, so much. While they'd never been truly intimate in their youth, for reasons unknown, the wolf was so glad they'd come together now, and he had no intention of leaving the dog ever again, had no intention in leaving any of his three beloved inu companions.

As the elder dog and the ookami began stroking the two bound inu once again, the two dogs quickly swelled to full hardness once again, cocks throbbing in the hands of Inutaisho and Kouga. It was not long before Inuyasha was twitching and shaking lightly, desperate for more of the phenomenal stimulation, Sesshomaru not far behind him.

And, both found that the hands upon them slowed as they began to approach orgasm, Inutaisho easing his youngest son's foreskin back to gently rub the head of his boy's penis, making Inuyasha whine and try to thrust into his father's hand.

"Daddy."

"I know pup, I know you're horny."

"Are…are you going to let me, you know, cum, tonight, master?" Inuyasha worked out, embarrassed to ask his sire but desperate to know if the pleasurable torture had a rewarding end in sight.

"What do you think little puppy?" Inutaisho gently picked up stroking his young boy once again, teasing and edging the hanyou some more. He himself was on the fence; Inuyasha did deserve to cum, it had been two weeks for the young, horny teen, but then he was an evil man and the thought of keeping his boy locked for longer appealed to him as well.

"I really want to cum alpha, master."

At that, Inutaisho leaned his body over the bound half-demon, draping his larger form over his beloved boy's while he kept stroking the dog. Meanwhile, Kouga had resumed his stroking of Sesshomaru's thick, fully engorged penis.

While he knew the dog wasn't going to be allowed to cum, he still had the urge to pleasure his long-time friend, and he had to admit the dog's massive organ was warm and smooth in his hands, precum already seeping from his tip once again.

"You know Sess, as much as I love dominating you, I have to say this feels right; my dick locked up in this awful cage while this big dog cock of yours swings free and hard."

"Agreed, and I must admit it feels nice to have your warm hands on me while that wolf dick is safely caged away."

At that, Kouga gently patted the dog's balls, still stroking his friend's thick cock. He could feel the dog's engorged penis starting to slowly pulse, and knew that once again he was getting Sesshomaru close to the edge. Slowing his hand, he gave the inu youkai a chance to cool down before he began tormenting him again.

Inutaisho too was gradually slowing his movements, hoping to leave his beautiful young hanyou boy on the edge of orgasm, to string him along at the verge of his peak until he drove the boy delirious. And it was certainly working, his baby boy was panting and struggling against the ropes holding him and Sesshomaru to the bed already.

"Good boy, so horny aren't you little pup? I bet I could get you to do just about anything in exchange for jerking this little puppy dick a few more times, huh?"

"Yes, master!"

Inuyasha humped his father's hand as much as he could, but the older dog just loosened his hand grip and thus reduced the friction on his boy's member to the point of it having almost no effect. Merely a light touch teasing the hanyou's member, and thus leaving the boy just before the edge of his orgasm.

After a few moments, the delightful torture started anew, Inutaisho's hand stroking Inuyasha's length as Kouga's massaged Sesshomaru. It kept up for some time, the two of them being stroked up to the edge before being allowed to calm, before the process started again.

Eventually, Kouga took mercy on Sesshomaru, slowing and stilling his stroking of the older brother while Inutaisho edged Inuyasha one more time. As the hanyou approached his orgasm once again his sire began to stroking faster and faster, bringing him right to the edge and he jerked the boy off.

"That's my boy, you want to cum pup?" Inutaisho growled out as he brought the boy right up to his peak, one hand on Inuyasha's cock while the other grasped his boy's side.

"Please master!"

With a final stroke, Inutaisho jerked his hand up the boy's member one more time and let go, and just watched as the hanyou tugged at his restraints, a couple of tears making it down the hanyou's face as his scarlet red penis bobbed.

Oh it was a beautiful sight indeed.


End file.
